So Wrong, It's Right
by SurferBabe69
Summary: Edward sabe que está mal, pero Bella es muy tentadora. Bella sabe que él es especial, pero Edward mantiene su distancia. Lo intentó y no pudo. Trató de engañarla y no lo logró. Se acercó, la conoció y se enamoró irrevocablemente de ella. E/B. R&R¡
1. Cómo comenzó todo

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. A decir verdad, tengo muchas ganas de que comenten, ya que este fic es un universo alternativo. Es mi propia historia de cómo se conocieron Edward y Bella. Obviamente que los personajes no son míos y adoro cada día más a Stephenie Meyer por haber creado la saga de Crepúsculo. Espero que comenten y me digan que le falta o les gusta del fic. Todas las opiniones son importantes. Adoraría ver que este fic se llene de reviews, así que R&R. **

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos y/o enfatizaciones.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Uno: Cómo comenzó todo.**

**Esme POV.**

Todo comenzó como una mañana normal en nuestra casa ubicada en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. El cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente era silencioso y tranquilo. Cada uno de nosotros estaba ocupado en algo distinto. Carlisle ya se había ido al hospital a trabajar. Edward estaba sentado en su piano, tocando. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en su habitación, dándole otro sentido a la frase "poniéndose al día". Alice estaba en la oficina de Carlisle usando el computador de él para hacer un par de compras on-line. Y por último, Jasper y yo estábamos compartiendo un agradable momento madre-e-hijo. Los dos estábamos sentados en la sala, mientras que cada uno leía su propio libro. No sé quien fue el primero –de todos nosotros- en notarlo, pero sé muy bien que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

El sonido comenzó a escucharse de repente. Como si fuera un leve murmullo que sólo nosotros lo podíamos escuchar. Luego, se hizo más fuerte y fue ahí, cuando todos en la casa nos percatamos de su existencia. Dejé el libro de lado y miré a Jasper. Él me miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y asomamos nuestras cabezas al pasillo. La primera en bajar fue Alice. Ella bajó apresuradamente, como si algo le molestara. Quise preguntarle, pero en ese momento apareció Edward. Y al final, bajaron Emmett y Rosalie. Quienes venían colocándose –cada uno- su respectiva polera.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Emmett.- Díganme que no soy el único que escucha ese pitito en el oído.

-No eres el único, Emmett.-le dijo Edward.

-Todos lo escuchamos.-dije.

-Es muy molesto, Esme.

-Lo sé, Emmett.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo idea qué es.-dije.

-¿No logran distinguir lo que es?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Estoy muy seguro que es un pito.-dijo Edward.

-No, Edward.- Rosalie bufó.- Es el llanto de un bebé.

-¿¡Un bebé!?-dijimos todos al unísono.

-Eh, sí. ¿No se habían dado cuenta?

-Para nada.-dijo Alice.

-¡Dios santo! Si hay un bebé afuera, debemos ir a buscarlo.

-Esme…no creo…no creo…-tartamudeó Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Yo…yo no sé…

-Lo que Jasper trata de decir…-comenzó Alice.

-Sé lo que trata de decir.-lo miré dulcemente y le sonreí.- Yo voy a cuidar de que no hagas nada malo. Todos ustedes vayan en busca de ese bebé. Yo me quedo con Jasper.

-¿No quieres que yo me quede con él?

-No te preocupes, Alice. Yo me encargo. Vayan ahora por ese bebé.

-¿Y qué hacemos cuando lo encontremos?-preguntó Emmett.

-Lo traen a casa y vemos que esté bien. Si no lo está, vamos al hospital para que Carlisle lo revise.

-Ok.-dijeron todos al unísono.

Jasper y yo observamos en silencio como todos los demás salían de la casa y se marchaban en busca del bebé. Cerré la puerta y miré a Jasper preocupada. El pobre Jasper estaba nervioso. Miraba hacia todas partes y podía sentir como –regularmente- olas de pánico me llegaban. Sabía muy bien que el pobre Jasper era muy sensible al olor de los bebés. Para él este olor significaba oler algo muy dulce y atrayente. Algo que le resultaba atractivo y lo obligaba a tener que probarlo.

-Tranquilo, Jasper.

-Lo siento, Esme.-dijo algo avergonzado.- Pero no puedo evitarlo…es tan…

-Atractivo. Lo sé, Jasper.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy el único que es débil todavía?

-No eres débil, cariño. Es sólo que tú fuiste entrenado para beber de la sangre humana. Y te cuesta mucho más que al resto acostumbrarte. Y eso está bien, cariño. No te preocupes por estupideces. Has logrado vivir todo este tiempo junto a humanos y no los has tratado de matar ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez. Si no lo recuerdas…

-Fue un error, Jasper. No fue porque quisiste hacerle daño a esa persona.

Jasper bajó la mirada. Pude notar que estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni mirarme a los ojos. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mentón con mi mano. Le subí el rostro y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Nada que tú hagas, me va a hacer sentir decepcionada, Jasper. Eres mi hijo y te amo mucho.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Ahora hay que preocuparse por ese bebé. ¿Por qué se demorarán tanto?

-Quizás les sea difícil encontrarlo.

-Puede ser…

En ese momento entró Emmett corriendo por la puerta. Me asusté al ver que estaba muy agitado. Jasper se acercó a él y le mandó ondas de calma. Emmett comenzó a calmarse poco a poco. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento por completo me miró.

-Tuvimos un pequeño percance.

Miré a Jasper preocupada. Cualquier cosa se me pasó por la mente. La idea más macabra fue la que más tiempo se quedó rondando mis pensamientos. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi familia? ¿Estarán mis hijos bien? ¿Qué diablos habrá pasado?

-¿Qué diablos pasó, Emmett?-preguntó Jasper.

Pero antes de que Emmett pudiera abrir la boca para respondernos, mis tres hijos aparecieron en la puerta. No lograba entender qué los había atrasado. Hasta que vi lo que traían.

-¡Por Dios santo…!-fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-¡Esme saca a Jasper de acá!-chilló Edward.

En ese momento, todo se volvió una gran confusión. Los ojos de Jasper se volvieron oscuros, oscuros como la noche. Pude ver como la sed comenzaba a inundarlo y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Yo no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

-¡¡Emmett!!-grité desesperada.

Emmett se enfadó y se lanzó sobre Jasper. Emmett lo alejó de todos nosotros. Ahora que Jasper no iba a hacer daño, observé con más calma la situación. No era sólo un bebé, sino tres. Rosalie tenía al mayor entre sus brazos. Alice tenía al que le seguía en edad. Y Edward tenía al menor. Me acerqué a ellos para ver en qué condición estaban.

-¿Estaban todos juntos?-pregunté.

-Son hermanos, Esme.-me dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Porque venían con esta nota.-dijo Edward.

Edward me pasó la nota y la leí rápidamente. Enseguida una pena enorme me invadió. La carta era de la madre de las tres pobres criaturas. "_**Por favor, quien sea que encuentre a mis tres hijos, le pido que los cuide como si fueran de usted. En este momento yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ellos, por eso me he visto en la horrible tarea de abandonarlos. Sé que usted hará un mejor trabajo que yo. Confío en usted**_."

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté.

-No piensas abandonarlos, ¿verdad, Esme?

-Claro que no, Edward. Yo soy madre y si tengo que cuidar a estos niños, lo haré.

El bebé que Edward tenía en sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Edward trató y trató de detenerlo, pero el bebé no paraba.

-¿Qué hago para que se quede callado?

-Pásamela.-dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie quiso pasarme el niño que tenía en brazos, pero éste no quiso despegarse de Rosalie.

-Jack, por favor. Necesito ayudar a tu hermana Elizabeth. ¿Me dejas?-preguntó ella con dulzura.

El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos color caramelo. Luego de un par de segundos, asintió. Se soltó del cuello de Rosalie y aceptó que yo lo cargara. Rosalie tomó en brazos a la bebita y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna. Enseguida paró de llorar.

-¿Quién me puedes hacer un favor?

-Yo lo hago. ¿Qué pasa, Rosalie?-pregunté

-¿Puedes ver si tiene fiebre, Esme?

Me acerqué a la bebita y puse mi mano sobre su frente.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre.-dije preocupada.

-¿Qué hacemos, Esme?-preguntó Rosalie con preocupación.

-Iremos a ver a Carlisle. No te preocupes.

-Vamos todos.-dijo Edward.

-Yo me quedo con Jasper.

-No, Alice. Jasper está con Emmett. Él se encargará.-le dije.

-Lo siento, Esme. Pero necesito estar con él. Yo soy la única que lo puede calmar. Emmett lo detendrá por un momento...-insistió ella.

-Ok, Alice. Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-No se preocupen. Rosalie, haré que Emmett vaya al hospital cuando Jasper esté un poco más calmado.

Alice le pasó a Edward el bebé que ella tenía en brazos. Rosalie me pasó la bebita que tenía en brazos y todos salimos de la casa. Rosalie se subió al asiento del conductor del jeep de Emmett. Yo me subí al asiento del copiloto. Y Edward se subió atrás. Rosalie manejó velozmente hasta el hospital. Nos dejó en la entrada mientras ella estacionaba el auto. Llegamos a la recepción y un grupo de enfermeras estaban a cargo de la recepción.

-Por favor…-comencé a decir, pero una de las enfermeras me interrumpió.

-Llene el formulario y luego la atenderemos.

-No, usted no entiende.

-Ya le dije señora. Llene el formulario y luego la atenderemos.

-Necesito al doctor Cullen…

-Todas quieren atenderse con el doctor Cullen, señora.

Iba a gritarle a la enfermera, cuando Rosalie llegó e intervino.

-¡Llame a Carlisle Cullen ahora!-le gritó a la enfermera.

-Señorita no me grite. ¿Quién se cree usted para gritarme?

-¡Rosalie Hale, la hija de Carlisle Cullen!

La enfermera pasó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Estaba en estado de shock, ya que no lograba articular ni una palabra. Nunca nadie había visto a la familia del doctor Cullen. Sabían que existíamos, pero no solíamos salir mucho al pueblo de Forks. Las otras enfermeras que estaban con ella estaban en el mismo estado.

-¡Vaya a buscar a Carlisle ahora!-le chillé desesperada.

Todo el grupo de enfermeras salió corriendo. Los otros pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera del hospital nos miraron. Carlisle llegó corriendo hacia donde nosotros estábamos. El grupo de enfermeras llegó detrás de él. Cuando vio el porqué estábamos en el hospital, nos miró enfadados.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué hacen con estos bebés, Esme?

-Carlisle, los chicos encontraron estos bebés cerca de casa. Tengo una nota para demostrarlo.

-Ok, ok, te creo. Pero, ¿Por qué los traen? ¿Les ocurrió algo?

-La bebita más pequeña tiene fiebre.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Esme.-dijo Edward.

-Ok, ok. Voy a atenderlos enseguida. Síganme.

Edward, Rosalie y yo comenzamos a caminar detrás de Carlisle, pero el bebé que yo tenía en brazos comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡¡NO!!

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-le pregunté amablemente.

-¡¡NO!!-chilló y extendió sus brazos hacia Rosalie.

Su otro hermano -el que tenía Edward en sus brazos- comenzó a gritar al igual que el mayor. Rosalie se acercó y Jack quiso pasarse a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack?-le preguntó Rosalie amablemente.

-Tú.-articuló el bebé.

-¿Yo qué?

-Te quiero a ti.

-Ok, yo entro con ustedes.

Rosalie comenzó a caminar, pero el hermano de Jack no dejaba de gritar y llorar. Al parecer, también quería estar en los brazos de Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa, Henry?

-¿Henry?-pregunté.

-Así se llama, Esme. ¿Me lo pasas, Edward?

-Obvio, Rosalie.

Edward le pasó el bebé a Rosalie y ella se las arregló para cargar a los dos. Carlisle tomó en brazos a la más pequeña. Rosalie y él entraron a una habitación. Obviamente, iban seguidos por la tropa de enfermeras ineptas. Edward y yo nos sentamos y nos pusimos a esperar.

-¿Quién es Henry, Esme?

-¿Rosalie no te ha mencionado nunca ese nombre?

-Puede ser. Pero no logro acordarme.

Edward cerró los ojos y trató de recordar la historia de Rosalie.

-Henry era el hijo de una amiga de Rosalie…

-Ah, el que le recordaba a… ¡Emmett!

Edward levantó su mano derecha. Miré hacia donde estaba saludando. Era Emmett. Él se acercó a nosotras y se sentó a nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Carlisle los está atendiendo.-dijo Edward.

-Que bueno.

-Emmett….

-¿Qué pasa, Esme?

-¿Todo bien con Jasper?

-Sí, Alice lo logró calmar. Todo saldrá bien.

Con una de sus enormes manos me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme. Suspiré. Apreciaba mucho el gesto de Emmett, pero él no sabía controlar su fuerza. Si le hubiese hecho lo mismo a un humano común y corriente, le hubiese causado una grave lesión. Pero a mí no me hacía daño. Aún así, sentí la diferencia. Los gestos de Emmett eran toscos y brutos. En cambio los de Edward –por ejemplo- eran suaves y considerados.

-Son lindos.-comentó Emmett para romper el silencio reinante.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Edward.

-Los bebés.-dijo él.- ¿No lo notaste?

-Son simplemente bebés.-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué eres tan insensible con esas cosas?

-No he dicho nada malo.-se defendió Edward.- Los bebés son todos iguales.

-No, no son todos iguales.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué los hace diferente?-le preguntó Edward a Emmett.

Yo me mantuve fuera de la conversación. Me gustaba escucharlos discutir, ya que eso lo hacía parecer niños pequeños. Pero no me gustaba cuando esas discusiones llegaban a peleas. Agarré una revista para parecer más humana a los ojos de los demás pacientes, pero no dejé de escuchar a mis hijos.

-Si los observas bien. Jack tiene el cabello rubio arena y los ojos color caramelo. Henry tiene en cabello castaño claro y los ojos al igual que Jack. Elizabeth tiene el cabello un tono más oscuro que el castaño de Henry. Y bueno, tiene los mismos ojos caramelo que sus otros dos hermanos.

-Ya, ¿y?-preguntó Edward.

-Insensible. Así no conocerás nunca a una chica.

-No comiencen a pelear.

-Sabes que eso no me interesa, Emmett.-dijo Edward ignorándome por completo.

-Ya te importará. Además Tanya te tiene muchas ganas.-dijo riendo.

-Pero a mí ella no me interesa…de esa forma.-enfatizó.

Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Muchos de los pacientes voltearon para mirarlo. La risa estridente de Emmett no pasaba desapercibida. Dentro de la familia sabíamos que el tema sexual le parecía muy divertido a él. Y eso era lo que lo hacía ser el más inmaduro de todos. Edward frunció el ceño molesto y lo golpeó en el brazo para que se callara.

-No te rías de la vida sexual de tu hermano, Emmett.-le susurré.

-Mejor dijo, la ausencia de ésta.-dijo Emmett.

-Oh, cállate.-dijo Edward.- Por lo menos yo no me dejo llevar por mis hormonas revolucionadas.

Emmett continuó riéndose. Pero en ese momento, una enfermera salió de la habitación donde estaban Carlisle y Rosalie. Nos buscó con la mirada y después de un par de segundos nos encontró. Se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Emmett habló.

-¿Cómo están los bebés?

-Mucho mejor, señor Cullen. El doctor Carlisle Cullen le dará a Elizabeth una medicina para que la fiebre se le quite. Jack y Henry están en perfectas condiciones.

-Que bueno.-dije.

-Ah, señor Cullen.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-preguntó Edward.

-El señor Emmett Cullen.-las mejillas de la enfermera se tiñeron con un leve tinte rosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Emmett divertido.

-La señorita Rosalie quiere que entre para que le haga compañía.

-Enseguida voy.

Emmett se paró y se marchó para estar con su esposa. La enfermera se quedó en silencio mirándonos. Pareciese como si estuviera en un estado de trance, ya que no apartaba la mirada de Edward.

-¿Necesita decirnos algo más?-pregunté amablemente

-Señora Cullen, el doctor Carlisle le pidió que llame al jefe Swan.

-¿A Charlie Swan?-pregunté extrañada.- ¿Para qué?

-El doctor Carlisle quiere saber si alguien se hará responsable por los bebés. Quizás el jefe Swan pueda encontrar a la madre o padre de los niños.

La enfermera le sonrió a Edward y se marchó.

-Vaya, la dejaste loquita.

-No te burles de mí, Esme.

-No lo hago, cariño.-dije divertida- ¿Me prestas tu celular?

Edward me pasó su celular. Marqué el número de la policía de Forks y esperé a que me contestaran.

-Es una pena que tenemos que devolverlos.-suspiré.

-Todavía no lo sabemos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida.

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Quería preguntarle qué se traía entre manos, pero justo me contestaron. Pedí hablar con Charlie Swan y cuando me lo pusieron al teléfono, le conté todo lo que había pasado. Después de un rato, colgué.

-El jefe Swan viene en camino.

-Que bueno.

-Pero se demorará un poco.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Edward.

-Porque –al parecer- tuvo que ir a buscar a su hija.

-¿Tiene una hija?

-Eso parece.-me encogí de hombros y guardé silencio por un minuto.- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Edward Cullen?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Edward sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo sé que algo te traes entre manos…

-Lo único que yo trato de decir, es que el jefe Swan todavía no nos ha dicho que hacer con los bebés. Quizás nos pida que los cuidemos por un par de días…

-Sería lindo tener a los chicos en casa por mucho tiempo. ¡Le daría tanta alegría!

-Linda visión, Esme. Pero tanto tiempo con ellos nos traería muchos problemas. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría con Jasper?

-Mejor no nos adelantemos…-dije.

_¿No te gustaría cuidar a Elizabeth?_

-Esme…esa bebita tiene madre.

_¿No me dijiste –alguna vez- que te gustaría haberme visto criar muchos hijos y verme feliz?_

-Sí, pero… ¿Te imaginas lo que pensarán esos bebés cuando crezcan y se den cuenta de que sus "padres" no envejecen nunca?

-Lo sé. Es una idea tonta que me cruzó la mente.

El celular de Edward sonó. Vio de quien se trataba y me lo pasó a mí para que contestara. Era Alice.

-¿Cómo va todo, Alice?

-Todo muy bien. Hablé con Jasper y solucioné el problema. Todo estará bien cuando vuelvan.

-Ok. ¿Jasper podrá controlarse?

Escuché la armoniosa risa al otro lado del auricular y me di cuenta qué era lo que había pasado.

-Jasper…nos sorprenderá.

-Me alegro.

-Voy a llevar a Jasper a cazar. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Nos vemos, Alice.

-Ah, dile a Edward que se prepare.

-¿Qué se prepare para qué?

Miré a Edward y me asusté. Estaba taciturno y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color lentamente.

-Oh, es demasiado tarde. Esme, mantenlo controlado…

Alice colgó el teléfono y en ese momento entró Charlie Swan por la puerta. No venía solo, lo acompañaba una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y liso. Y sus ojos eran cafés. Su rostro era pálido y no parecía estar muy feliz de estar acá. El jefe Swan se acercó a nosotros. Edward y yo nos paramos para saludarlo.

-Señora Cullen.-el jefe Swan extendió su mano para que se la estrechara.

-Muchas gracias por venir, jefe.-le dije con una sonrisa.- Este es mi hijo Edward.

-Es un gusto conocerte, muchacho.

-El gusto es mío.-dijo tajante y mecánicamente.

-Esta es mi hija, Isabella Swan.

-Es un gusto.-la saludé.

Isabella iba a saludar a Edward, pero éste la ignoró. El jefe Swan no notó como Edward esquivó magistralmente a su hija. Y se marchó de la sala de espera del hospital. Pero Isabella lo había notado. Fijó su mirada en Edward y lo vio marcharse.

-Lamento que se haya comportado así.-le dije a Isabella.- Pero a Edward no le gustan los hospitales.

-No se preocupe, señora Cullen.-me dijo amablemente.

-Cuéntenme todo lo que pasó.-nos interrumpió Charlie.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Obviamente omití algunos detalles. Como por ejemplo, cómo los habíamos escuchado. Charlie lo escuchó atentamente. Y de vez en cuando me hacía una pregunta. Isabella nos escuchó atentamente. Cuando terminé de contarle toda la historia, le entregué a Charlie la nota.

-¿Qué es esto, señora Cullen?

-Es una nota que los chicos encontraron junto a los bebés.

-Ya veo. Esto es evidencia. Muchas gracias por guardarla.

-Sabía que te serviría en tu investigación, jefe Swan.

-Me ayudará mucho.

En ese momento salieron Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett. Cada uno llevaba en brazos a uno de los bebés. Me sorprendió al ver que Jack y Henry venían comiendo una barra de chocolate. Carlisle le estrechó la mano a Charlie cuando llegó donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó el jefe Swan.

-Bien. Tenían hambre, así que Emmett les compró un chocolate.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Elizabeth se pondrá bien?-pregunté.

-Así es, amor. Elizabeth está comenzando con un cuadro de resfriado. Pero se pondrá bien si se alimenta bien y está en un lugar caliente.

-Su esposa me puso al tanto, doctor Cullen.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, jefe?

-Comenzar una investigación. Pondré al tanto a los departamentos de policía de Port Angels, Seattle y cualquier ciudad o pueblo que se encuentre cerca de Forks.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Pero tengo una duda.-dije.

-¿Cuál sería, señora Cullen?

-¿Quién cuidará a los bebés mientras la investigación se realiza?

-Bueno…usted sabe muy bien que no hay ningún hogar para niños abandonados en Forks…

-No logro comprender.-dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle sabía muy bien qué era lo que Charlie quería decir. Pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Él sabía que tener a los bebés en nuestra casa podría producir problemas. Grandes problemas.

-¿Sería mucho pedirles a ustedes que los cuiden?

-Jefe, yo…

-Amor.-intervine.- Hablé con Alice y me dijo que todo estará bien.

-¿Segura, Esme?

-Muy segura. Ella me lo aseguró. No hay que dudar de sus palabras.

Charlie e Isabella fruncieron el ceño. Ninguno de los dos entendía a qué nos referíamos exactamente. Pero no había otra forma de decirlo, ya que no podíamos decir "Alice vio que todo saldría bien". Eso sería extraño e incómodo para nosotros.

-Tienes razón. No debo dudar.-Carlisle miró a Charlie.- No se preocupe, jefe. Nosotros cuidaremos de los chicos mientras usted investiga.

-¿No será una molestia?

-Para nada. Nuestra casa es amplia. Y nuestros corazones son aún más amplios.

-Ay, que tiernas sus palabras, doctor Cullen.-dijeron al unísono el grupo de enfermeras.

Miré hacia el grupo. Era el mismo grupo de enfermeras que había seguido a Carlisle hacia todas partes. El grupo de enfermeras miraba a Carlisle con ojos soñadores. Todas estaban babeando por mi esposo y todos nosotros lo habíamos notado. Me aclaré la garganta bien fuerte para que me miraran. Cuando se trataba de mi Carlisle, era muy territorial.

-AMORCITO, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-Obvio, amor. Voy a buscar mis cosas. Ten, carga a Elizabeth.

Tomé a Elizabeth en brazos con cuidado. Ella estaba profundamente dormida y sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la fiebre que estaba experimentando. Carlisle se marchó a buscar sus cosas. Mientras tanto, el jefe Swan se despidió de nosotros y se marchó con su hija. Segundos después, entró Edward.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Emmett.

-Tomando aire fresco.

-¿Fue esa chica, Edward?-le pregunté.

-Su olor…-dijo.

Los tres lo miramos preocupados. Nunca habíamos visto que Edward se comportara de esa forma. Lo malo del asunto era, que el monstruo escondido que tenía Edward dentro de él, rugía y luchaba por tratar de salir de su cárcel… Y beber de su víctima.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	2. Paranoia

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dos: Paranoia.**

**Bella POV.**

Mi primer día en el instituto de Forks había sido un día normal. Varios chicos se me habían acercado y yo no había tenido que esforzarme mucho por sociabilizar. Cosa que no me era muy fácil. Al parecer, todo el mundo sabía que venía y todos estaban ansiosos por conocerme más a fondo. _Ugh, ni que fuese famosa_. Pensé cuando el doceavo chico me saludaba y me decía que conocía a mi papá. Después de tantas presentaciones, un grupo de chicos me había invitado a almorzar con ellos. Estábamos en eso cuando lo vi…de nuevo. Estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada del resto de la cafetería junto a –los que supuse que eran- sus hermanos. Todos se parecían mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que no tenían ni un tipo de parentesco. Una chica que estaba sentada a mi lado, me pilló mirando hacia su mesa.

-¿A quién miras, Bella?

-¿Son los Cullen, cierto?-pregunté apuntándolos.

-Así es.-dijo la chica.

-¿Son todos hermanos?

-El doctor Cullen y su esposa adoptaron a tres; Edward, Alice y Emmett. Los dos rubios son sobrinos de la esposa del doctor Cullen; Rosalie y Jasper.

-A Jessica le encanta Edward.-bromeó uno de los chicos.

-¡No es cierto!

Jessica, así se llamaba la chica que me estaba hablando de los Cullen. Me costaba recordar los nombres de todos. Pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien para ser mi primer día. Miré de reojo a los Cullen. Los cinco estaban sentados en silencio, sin mirarse ni hacerse ningún gesto. Las bandejas de comida estaban frente a ellos, pero estaban intactas.

-¿Por qué los miras tanto, Bella?-me preguntó otra chica.

-Es que me llaman mucho la atención. Los conocí el otro día y…

-¿¡Los conociste!?-chilló Jessica.

Edward Cullen volteó y miró con dirección a nuestra mesa. El tiempo se detuvo. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Bajé la mirada y me concentré en mirar fijamente mi plato de comida. ¿Seguiría mirando hacia acá? Levanté por un segundo mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos oscuros mirándome fijamente. Edward no me miraba con normalidad, sino que me miraba con una mirada perturbada, como si le estuviese molestando. Traté de cortar el contacto visual, pero no pude. Sus ojos me tenían atrapada. El contacto visual duró hasta que él volteó a mirar a su hermana Alice.

-¿Cómo los conociste?

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Jessica te acaba de preguntar cómo los conociste.-me dijo un chico que -si no me equivocaba- se llamaba Mike.

-Los conocí en el hospital.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Edward?

-Eh…yo nunca dije que le había pasado algo a él.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, Jessica.

-Oh, debí confundirme.

-…

Esa chica sí que era extraña. Al parecer, estaba obsesionada con Edward Cullen. Nos quedamos todos en silencio un momento. Hasta que una chica –llamada Angela- me volvió a preguntar sobre los Cullen. Todos parecían muy interesados en mi historia.

-Al parecer encontraron a unos bebés abandonados y los llevaron al hospital para que los revisaran. Charlie, digo, mi padre, le pidió a los Cullen que los cuidaran por mientras él habría una investigación.

-¿Bebés?-preguntó Jessica.- ¡Que tierno se vería Edward Cullen cuidando a un bebé!

Miré hacia la mesa donde los Cullen estaban sentados. Edward estaba diciéndoles algo a sus hermanos. Luego, todos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Al parecer, escuchar a los Cullen reír no era algo muy común. Ya que todo el mundo volteó para mirarlos. Ellos seguían riéndose, como si no se dieran cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo los está mirando?

-Porque es muy raro ver a los Cullen reír.-me dijo Angela.

-Ya veo. ¿Siempre se sientan juntos?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Siempre.-me dijo Angela.- Y siempre tratan de evitar el contacto con otras personas que no sean de su familia.

-Que extraños.-comenté.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Jessica.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que todos sean extremadamente guapos…en especial Edward.

Todos en la mesa rieron por el comentario de Jessica, todos menos yo. No lograba entender porque nadie se sentía tan atraídos a ellos como yo. Era la hora de volver a clases. Todos en la mesa salieron rápidamente del comedor, dejándome sola. Me levanté con tranquilidad. Y caminé calmadamente hacia el salón que me tocaba. Iba pensando en las compras que tenía que hacer, cuando alguien me tocó en hombro. Di un salto y volteé a ver quién había sido. Era una joven de cabello castaño y corto. Tenía los ojos de un extraño color dorado y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Si?-le pregunté.

-Soy Alice Cullen. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

-¿Ah?-estaba muy desconcertada.

-Edward y mi madre –Esme- me contaron sobre ti.

-¿Ah, sí?-balbuceé.

Miré hacia todas partes. Un par de alumnos que pasaban a mi lado quedaron boquiabiertos al verme hablar con Alice Cullen. Cuando comenzaron a alejarse de nosotras, se pusieron a cuchichear. Y no quería tener ese tipo de fama. Es más, prefería pasar desapercibida. Alice Cullen sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Así es! Eres más bonita de lo que te describieron.

-Eh…yo…

-Nos vemos.

Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó. Me quedé inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer con eso. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar cuando uno de los Cullen se me acercaba? Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Caminé como zombi hasta mi salón. Me tocaba biología. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, todos menos uno…el que estaba al lado del que Edward Cullen estaba usando. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de sentarme. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sentía que –cuando me miraba- podía saber lo que pasaba por mi mente. Sonaba estúpido, lo sabía. Pero aún así había algo en Edward Cullen que me molestaba. Me senté e inmediatamente se apartó un poco de mí.

-Lo siento, ¿Te molesto?-le pregunté consideradamente.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en mí. Me sentí atontada y deslumbrada al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué diablos tenía Edward Cullen que lo hacía tan atractivo?

-No.-me dijo tajante.- Soy yo, no tú.

Al decirme eso, recogió sus cosas y se marchó del salón. Me quedé boquiabierta, mirando cómo se marchaba. Todos en el salón voltearon a verme y las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear. _Ugh, momento incómodo._ A partir de ese momento, la clase fue muy normal. El profesor hablaba y yo no lo escuchaba. Todavía estaba pensando en las palabras de Edward. "Soy yo, no tú" ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? La clase terminó y Jessica se me acercó rápidamente para cuchichear conmigo.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Edward para que se marchara?

-Yo no le dije nada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue?

-No tengo idea.-me encogí de hombros y salí del salón.

Jessica y los demás salieron detrás de mí. Pude escuchar como la chica llamada Lauren y Jessica cuchicheaban sobre lo que había pasado durante la clase. Obviamente, las dos me echaban la culpa por lo que había pasado. Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Eran tan infantiles. No tenía ganas de tener más clases, así que me subí a mi Monovolumen y conduje hasta casa. Hoy tenía que ir de compras, así que necesitaba saber que había y que no había en el refrigerador de Charlie. Entré a mi casa y subí directo a mi habitación. Prendí el ordenador y me tiré sobre mi cama.

Suspiré. Hoy había sido un día bastante extraño. Y había algo de esos Cullen que hacía que me dieran escalofríos. Eran extraños. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero había algo más. Algo que me hacía sentir atraída a ellos. En especial a Edward. Me sentía indefensa cuando estaba junto a él. Me paré de mi cama y me acerqué a mi ventana. Vi como una sombra –que estaba parada al lado del tronco de un árbol- desaparecía. Fruncí el ceño y pegué mi rostro a la ventana. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Fregué mis ojos con mi puño y volví a mirar. No había señal de que hubiese algo allí. Ya estaba viendo cosas...

Me metí a mi e-mail y pude ver que Renée me había llenado de correos. Se los respondí todos. Y muy superficialmente. No tenía ganas de contarle sobre lo que me estaba pasando en la escuela. Y mucho menos contarle sobe los Cullen. Después de responderle, bajé a la cocina e hice una lista con todo lo que faltaba. La lista era bastante larga. Y si quería llegar a cocinar antes de que Charlie llegase, debía marcharme ahora. Me subí a mi Monovolumen y conduje hasta la tienda. Fui pasillo por pasillo buscando las cosas de la lista. Estaba en eso cuando choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé.- No lo vi.

-¿No eres Isabella, la hija del jefe Swan?

Esa voz la conocía. Me fijé bien en la persona con la cual había chocado. Era la esposa del doctor Cullen. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Significaba eso que Edward también estaba por acá? Miré hacia todas partes por si lo veía aparecer.

-Hola señora Cullen.-la saludé.

-Me puedes decir Esme.-sonrió.

-Está bien, Esme.

-¿Estás comprando las cosas para la semana?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-Eh…es que Charlie, digo, mi papá, no tenía nada en el refrigerador.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Está usted comprando las cosas para la semana?

-Así es. Y ahora es mucho más por los bebés.

Noté que en sus brazos llevaba a una bebita. Iba vestida completamente de rosado e iba chupando su chupete.

-Esta es Elizabeth. Es la menor de los tres.

-Es hermosa.

-Hace tiempo que no tenía bebés en casa. Me costó mucho acostumbrarme de nuevo a levantarme temprano, ya que ellos se despiertan muy temprano…

Hablaba como si yo no supiera nada sobre bebés. Eso era extraño. Al parecer, la extrañeza era de familia.

-Bueno, así son los bebés.-comenté.

-Lo sé. Pero mis chicos nunca me dieron problemas.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando apareció Alice a la vuelta del pasillo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando me vio. No lograba comprenderla. Ella tenía a otro de los bebés en sus brazos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir su piel fría.

-¡Isabella!

-Es Bella.-le corregí.

-Que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí. ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Supongo.

-Henry, ¿piensas tú que fue coincidencia encontrarnos con la tía Bella aquí?

El bebé me miró y se avergonzó. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Alice. Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Le gustas.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.-me dijo.- No se avergüenza con cualquiera.

-Que tierno es.

-Esme, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué sería, Alice?

-¿Por qué no invitamos a Bella y a su papá a cenar el viernes? Sería una gran oportunidad para que el padre de Bella vea en qué ambiente están los niños.

-Me has convencido, Alice.- Alice le sonrió a Esme con complicidad.- Bella, ¿te gustaría venir con tu padre a cenar el viernes? Sería un honor que vinieran.-me dijo Esme.

-Yo…tendría que preguntarle a mi papá.

-Pregúntale hoy y le cuentas a Alice mañana.

-Está bien.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie junto al tercer y último bebé.

-Esme, Alice.-dijo Rosalie sin notar mi presencia.- Tengo todo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó Alice divertida.

Rosalie arqueó una ceja y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué me falta?

-Los biberones para Elizabeth.

-¡Rayos! Tú siempre lo sabes todo.

Rosalie se marchó y yo me quedé mirándolas –a Alice y a Esme- en silencio.

-Eh, bueno…yo me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos, Bella.-me dijo Esme.

-Adiós.

Di una media vuelta y comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible, sin que se notara que estaba tratando de escapar de allí. Terminé de hacer mis comprar y volví a mi casa. Charlie todavía no llegaba. Ordené las cosas y me puse a cocinar enseguida. El único sonido que se escuchaba, era el sonido de mi respiración mientras cocinaba. De vez en cuando tarareaba para no sentirme tan sola en la casa. Charlie todavía no llegaba y ya estaba comenzando a asustarme. De repente, escuché un ruido extraño en la sala. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Tomé un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa. Mi mano temblaba levemente mientras sostenía el cuchillo delante de mí. La sala estaba oscura. Entré a la sala e iba a prender la luz cuando escuché el sonido de nuevo, pero esta vez a mi espalda. Me sobresalté y volteé para ver quién estaba detrás de mí. Pero ahí no había nadie. Prendí la luz y no había nada en la sala. Comencé a recorrerla para cerciorarme mejor, cuando -de la nada- sonó el teléfono. Y yo grité lo más alto posible.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-chillé.

En ese momento alguien me tocó el hombro y chillé aún más fuerte. Me di vuelta y levanté el cuchillo contra la persona que me había tocado el hombro.

-¡¡Bella, Bella, cálmate!!

Charlie estaba parado frente a mí. Tenía sus manos en alto y me miraba extrañado. Mi corazón latía con gran velocidad por la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. Charlie me quitó el cuchillo de las manos y me sentó en una silla.

-Voy a contestar el teléfono y vuelvo.-me dijo.

_Ah, claro. El teléfono_. Se me había olvidado por completo que estaba sonando. Charlie lo contestó y yo traté de calmarme. Escuché a lo lejos como Charlie conversaba con alguien. No le presté mucha atención. Él colgó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Era Billy.

-¿Qué Billy?-le pregunté.

-Billy, Billy Black.

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Qué quería?

-Invitarnos a almorzar el sábado.

-Hablando de eso…-recordé de repente-...hoy me encontré a la señora Cullen, mientras hacía las compras.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te contaba?

-Me preguntó si queríamos ir a cenar con ellos el viernes.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. ¿A ti no, Bella?

-Pienso lo mismo que tú.

-¿Cómo le confirmaremos? ¿Debo llamarlos?

-No te preocupes. Mañana hablaré con Alice.

-Está bien. Entonces iremos el viernes a la casa de los Cullen y el sábado a la casa de Billy.

-Me parece genial.

-Que bueno. Y ¿Qué tienes pensado para la cena?

_¡Diablos, la cena!_ Me paré rápidamente y corrí a la cocina. Pude salvar la cena a último momento. Se la serví a Charlie, luego me serví un poco a mí. Me senté junto a él y cené en silencio. Él me contó con lujo y detalle sobre su día. Yo hice como si lo estuviera escuchando atentamente. Pero tenía otras cosas dando vuelta en mi cabeza. Mañana tendría que hablar con Alice Cullen. Y estaba segura que todo el instituto estaría hablando sobre eso. Después de la cena, Charlie se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a ver las noticias.

Yo –en cambio- subí a mi habitación. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y escuché pasos dentro de mi habitación. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. ¿Qué debía hacer? Analicé rápidamente la situación y se me ocurrieron dos opciones. **Uno**: llamaba a Charlie para que atrapara a la persona que estaba en mi habitación. **Dos:** todo esto era producto de mi imaginación y no había nadie en mi habitación. Giré lentamente el pomo de la puerta y entré. No había nadie. Revisé muy bien mi habitación. Todo estaba igual que antes. Me tiré sobre la cama y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada.

-Ya te estás poniendo paranoica Bella Swan.-me dije en voz alta.

-Soy yo, no tú.-escuché la voz de Edward decir.

Inmediatamente me quité la almohada. Obviamente no había nadie en mi habitación. Estaba comenzando a creer que tenía un severo caso de alucinaciones. Esto era grave…muy grave. ¿Escuchar la voz de Edward Cullen? Esto era demasiado. Decidí darme una ducha y tratar de olvidarme de todo. Pero no podía. Sentía que alguien me estaba observando muy de cerca. Y eso me ponía nerviosa. Me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. La investigación sobre los bebés abandonados que habían encontrado los Cullen le estaba consumiendo todo su tiempo en la estación de la policía. Me preparé el desayuno mientras me vestía. Comí rápidamente y salí apresuradamente de mi casa. No quería llegar a tarde. Estacioné mi Monovolumen en el primer estacionamiento libre que encontré. Estaba arreglando mis cosas antes de bajar, cuando alguien tocó a mi ventana. Lo que –obviamente- provocó que chillara y diera un salto.

-¡Lo siento, Bella!-me dijo Mike Newton.

Bajé la ventana y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Mike. Lo que pasa es que he estado algo paranoica.

-¿Te molestaría contármelo mientras caminamos a clases?

_¿Clases? Claro…así que te traes algo entre manos. Ja._

-Obvio.-le dije.

Cerré la ventana y me bajé del Monovolumen. Cerré bien la puerta, ya que no quería que me lo robaran. Y luego comencé a caminar junto a Mike. Le conté sobre lo que estaba pasando. Él me escuchó atentamente –o fingió hacerlo- durante todo el rato que yo hablé. Durante ese trayecto deseé poder leerle la mente. Así sabría que intenciones tenía conmigo. Sería un don muy interesante, en el caso de poseerlo. Dimos vuelta en una esquina y de la nada, apareció Alice Cullen.

-¡Hola Bella!-me saludó con una sonrisa- ¡Hola compañero de Bella que no conozco!

-Hola Alice.-la saludé yo.

-¿Y? ¿Hablaste con Charlie?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-me preguntó emocionada.

-Que sí.

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos en viernes a las siete de la tarde. ¿Está bien esa hora?

-Eh, no lo sé. Charlie ha estado muy ocupado…

-Presiento que si podrá. Pero igual pregúntale.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos. No quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Me dio un abrazo y se marchó. Miré a Mike y no me sorprendió al verlo boquiabierto. Al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarme a producirles eso a todos en el instituto.

-Nos conocimos un par de días antes de entrar.-le aclaré.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

-Es que nunca había escuchado a uno de los Cullen hablarle a otra persona que no sea uno de ellos. Y mucho menos invitarlo a cenar a su casa.

-Oh, no tenía idea.-me encogí de hombros.

Comencé a caminar hacia el salón. Mike me siguió un par de pasos detrás de mí. Al parecer, todavía no podía digerir por completo la noticia. Estaba en estado de shock. Y había una pequeña vocecilla en mi cabeza que me decía que Mike no sería el único en reaccionar de esa forma. A la hora de almuerzo, todo el mundo lo sabía. Por ende, todo el mundo se me acercaba a preguntar si era cierto o era un rumor de pasillo que alguien había inventado. Después de muchos interrogatorios, me senté tranquilamente a la mesa donde me había sentado antes. Iba a comenzar a almorzar cuando Lauren, Jessica y Angela se sentaron a mi lado. Quise tratar de no escucharlas, pero me era imposible.

-¡Bella!-me dijo Angela exaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté de mal humor.

-¡Los Cullen te están mirando!

Levanté la mirada y me enfrenté a cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Esto no era normal. _No te están mirando. _Traté de convencerme. _No te están mirando a ti, Bella._ Pero era imposible convencerme cuando cinco personas me estaban mirando sin pestañar. Aclaré mi garganta y los cinco Cullen dejaron de mirarme.

-Bueno, eso fue incómodo.-dije.

Nadie me respondió. Miré a las chicas y ellas me miraban boquiabiertas. De reojo miré a los demás alumnos que estaban en el comedor. Muchos me miraban, otros me apuntaban y otros cuchicheaban sobre mí y me apuntaban al mismo tiempo. Suspiré resignada.

-Genial.-mascullé.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Angela.

-¿Qué?-les pregunté.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te miren así?-me preguntó Jessica.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.-les respondí.

-Conocerás su casa.-me dijo Lauren.

-¿Es que nadie sabe nada de los Cullen?-pregunté molesta.- ¡Todo el mundo se sorprende al ver que ellos se me acercan!

-Bueno…es algo totalmente nuevo.-dijo Angela.- Ellos no suelen sociabilizar. Son como un grupo cerrado. Nadie entra y nadie sale.

-Vaya, que especiales.-comenté.

-¿Por qué presiento que todo esto no te agrada mucho?-me preguntó Jessica.

-Porque no me agrada para nada.-me paré de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Lauren.

-A dar una vuelta.-susurré.

Salí del comedor y muchas miradas me siguieron. Caminé por el instituto sin saber a dónde ir. Caminé hasta encontrar una banca. Me senté y cerré los ojos. Tenía ganas de ver el sol, así que comencé a imaginarme en una playa. Estaba yo sola y solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas y de las olas romper. La arena era blanca y el agua era cristalina. Sonreí. Que rico se sentía estar allí. Escuché a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Alice Cullen estaba parada frente a mí. Sonrió con dulzura y me extendió su mano con una manzana en ella.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Noté que no habías podido almorzar.

-Oh, gracias.-tomé la manzana de sus manos.- Que considerado de tu parte.

Escuché un bufido detrás de Alice y noté que había dos personas detrás de ella; Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Les sonreí tímidamente.

-Disfruta.-me dijo Alice.

-Gracias.-dije de nuevo.

Los tres se marcharon. Pero noté como Rosalie me miraba extraño. Mordí la manzana y me sorprendí de lo dulce que estaba. Estaba deliciosa. Me comí la manzana completa en pocos minutos. Mientras comía, observaba a la gente pasar. Muchos me miraban de reojo para luego cuchichear sobre mí. _Ugh, ¿es que no puedo pasar desapercibida?_ Me pregunté molesta. No quería esta fama. Lo llamativo no iba conmigo, ya que si llamaba la atención, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo torpe que era.

Me paré de la banca y comencé a caminar hacia un basurero. Pero durante el trayecto me pisé uno de los cordones de mis zapatillas y perdí el equilibrio. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y pensé que todo estaba perdido. Después de este golpe, todos me recordarían como Bella "la que se tropieza siempre" o simplemente "Bella la torpe". Pero en vez de sentir el golpe, sentí una mano agarrar la mía y evitar que me golpeara contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y Edward Cullen estaba allí junto a su hermano Emmett.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Emmett.

Edward no movió los labios. Sólo me miraba. Su mano tenía agarrada la mía con cuidado y –de alguna forma- con dulzura. El tacto con su piel no me molestó. Asentí para responderle a Emmett. Él sonrió. Edward me dio un tirón y me subió. Quedé parada a escasos centímetros de él. Y él ni se inmutó. Nuestras manos estaban juntas todavía. Bajé la mirada a éstas y Edward me soltó.

-Cuida por dónde vas.-me dijo Emmett.

Los dos se marcharon y me dejaron sola. No sabía que decir. Toda la situación era muy extraña. Miré hacia todas partes. No había nadie en el pasillo, así que nadie había visto a Edward Cullen salvarme de un terrible golpe. Volví a mirarme la mano que él había tomado. Me ruboricé intensamente. Volteé a ver el pasillo por el cual él se había ido. Todavía lo podía ver. Emmett y él estaban conversando.

-Edward…-susurré.

Él volteó mecánicamente a verme, lo que provocó que mis mejillas se ruborizaran aún más. Dios… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el salón que me tocaba, sin dejar de pensar en él.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	3. La cena en casa de los Cullen

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Tres: La cena en casa de los Cullen**

**Bella POV.**

No había pasado ni semana en el instituto de Forks y ya me había convertido en el centro de rumores y atención de todo el mundo. Al principio era algo molestoso. Pero después lo tomé todo con calma. Además, era chistoso escuchar los rumores que se creaban. Mi favorito era el que decía que los Cullen eran una gran familia de mafiosos que se estaba escondiendo en Forks y que yo era una espía que trabajaba apara ellos. Cuando –por fin- llegó el viernes, todo el mundo estaba impaciente por saber qué iba a hacer realmente en la casa de los Cullen.

-Ya les dije.-repetí por trigésima vez en el día.- Voy a cenar en la casa de los Cullen. Nada más.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó Eric.

-Muy segura. Ni siquiera los conozco muy bien. ¿Por qué no me creen?

-Porque Alice Cullen te está llamando con la mano.-me dijo Tyler.

Volteé a ver. Alice Cullen me estaba haciendo señas para que me sentara con ella en su mesa…junto a todos sus hermanos…incluyendo a Edward_. Rayos, ¿Qué hago?_

-Eh…no lo creo, chicos.-dije volteando a ver a mis amigos.- Debe estar llamando a alguien más.

-¡Bella Swan!-gritó Alice.

¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que todo el mundo se queda en silencio, deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarte fijamente? Bueno, eso me pasó a mí en ese momento. Sentí como todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. No me gustaba llamar tanto la atención. Prefería pasar desapercibida. Pero con todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí, mientras que Alice Cullen se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia mí, no era fácil pasar desapercibida. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme toda esta atención?

-¿No me escuchaste?

-Eh…

-Bueno, da lo mismo. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?

-Es que estoy almorzando con los chicos.-apunté a mis amigos.

-Oh, Bella, no te preocupes por nosotros.-dijo Angela.- ¿Verdad chicos que Bella puede ir a almorzar con los Cullen si así lo desea?

Respondieron con un par de gruñidos y débiles murmullos. Alice sonrió al interpretar todos esos ruidos incoherentes como un "sí".

-Entonces, ¿vamos Bella?

-¿Tus hermanos están de acuerdo con eso?

-No te preocupes por esa nimiedad.

Alice agarró mi bandeja y esperó a que me parara. Suspiré e hice lo que ella estaba esperando sin alegar. Caminé un par de pasos detrás de ella. Todas las miradas me siguieron. Sí que me sentía incómoda. Alice dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y yo me senté en silencio. Todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ella es Bella Swan.

-Hola.-dije tímidamente.

Edward se paró y se marchó en silencio, dejándome algo sorprendida. ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo?

-¿Por qué se comporta así?-preguntó Emmett.

-Déjalo, Emmett.-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.- Edward es algo antisocial, Bella. No es tu culpa.

-Oh…ok.

-Por cierto. Este es Emmett Cullen. Creo que no se conocían.

Emmett sonrió burlonamente y me extendió su mano para que se la estrechara. Y –obviamente- lo hice. Al parecer, no había comentado nada sobre el otro día. Su sonrisa cambió y pude darme cuenta que se le formaban hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Le sonreí de vuelta y Rosalie –quien estaba sentada frente a mí- me miró con odio.

-Y este es Jasper Hale.-dijo Alice.

Jasper no me extendió su mano para estrechársela, sino que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El cual interpreté como "un gusto en conocerte".

-Y la amargada es Rosalie Hale. La hermana de Jasper.

-Mucho gusto.-dije.

Ella frunció el ceño y se marchó. ¿Había dicho algo malo para que se molestara de esa manera?

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.-me tranquilizó Emmett.- La conozco muy bien. En un rato más estará muy amable…y feliz.-rió entre dientes.

-No le des _esos_ detalles, Emmett.-dijo Alice entre dientes.

-No he dicho nada malo, ¿verdad, Bella?

-Eh, eso creo.-dije.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Jasper estaba con la mirada fija en mí. Como si estuviera en una especie de trance o algo parecido. Alice le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No piensas comer, Bella?-me preguntó Alice.

-A decir verdad, no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Emmett.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y bajé la mirada.

-Es que…bueno…-balbuceé.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo que provocaba que no pudiera ordenar mis pensamientos. Las palabras querían salir de mi boca sin ningún sentido lógico. No sabía que iba a hacer, hasta que –de repente- me sentí calmada. Sentí como las palabras y los pensamientos se ordenaban. Y todo volvía a tener sentido de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó Alice.

-Todo el mundo me está mirando.-susurré.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó Emmett divertido.- A nosotros nos miran todo el rato.

-No es lo mismo, Emmett.-le replicó Alice.- La pobre Bella se ha visto envuelta en una gran cantidad de rumores por nuestra culpa.

-Lo sé- Emmett rió entre dientes.- Mi favorito es el de la mafia. ¿A quién se le ocurrirán estas cosas?

-A una persona sin vida social, que pasa todo el día viendo Gossip Girl y que tiene mucha imaginación.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuché a Jasper hablar. Me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciese. Alice y Emmett comenzaron a reír a carcajadas con el comentario de Jasper. A decir verdad, su comentario había sido muy ingenioso. Jasper no volvió a hablar durante todo el almuerzo. Debía admitir que lo había pasado muy bien junto a Emmett y a Alice. Los dos eran muy amables conmigo. Y se notaba que les importaba lo que les decía. Después del almuerzo tenía biología. Y eso significaba ver a Edward, de nuevo. Me senté en el asiento que se había hecho mi asiento regular en clases de biología. Edward ya estaba allí. Me senté en silencio con todas las intenciones de omitirlo, de fingir por un momento que él no existía. Pero el destino me tenía preparada otra cosa.

-Lamento haberme ido del almuerzo. Pero tenía…-dudó un momento.- Cosas que hacer. Espero que no lo tomes como un gesto en contra tuya.

¿Me estaba hablando a mí? Esto no lo podía creer. Yo que quería fingir que no existía y él me estaba hablando. ¡Esto era increíble! Miré a mí alrededor para cerciorarme de que me estaba hablando a mí. Cuando me di cuenta de que –en realidad- me estaba hablando a mí, comencé a balbucear. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Eh…yo…

-Lo lamento. Mi intención no fue ofenderte.

-N-n-no…-balbuceé.- No me ofendiste.

-Que bueno. Estaba preocupado de haberlo hecho.

Después de eso, no me habló más durante la clase. Sonó la campana y él fue el primero en salir del salón. ¿Por qué Edward era tan bipolar? Me pedía disculpas por comportarse maleducadamente y luego se comportaba así. Saliendo del salón, Jessica –junto a Lauren y Angela- me detuvo porque quería conversar conmigo. Me tuvo una hora conversando sobre lo maravilloso que era Edward Cullen y cada parte de su cuerpo. Yo asentía de vez en cuando. Lo que –obviamente- le molestaba, ya que ella lo único que estaba tratando de lograr con esta conversación era sacarme información de Edward. Pero no lo logró. Me estaba contando lo asombroso que era el cabello de Edward, cuando la interrumpí.

-Lo siento Jessica pero debo irme.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-me preguntó algo molesta.

-Porque tengo que prepararme para la cena en la casa de los Cullen. No te habrás olvidado, ¿cierto?-dije con ironía.- Le mandaré tus saludos a Edward.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta con la respuesta que le había dado. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. ¿De dónde había salido esa respuesta? Busqué las llaves de mi auto y me marché enseguida. No tenía ganas de ir donde los Cullen, aún así sentía cierta curiosidad por saber donde vivían. Llegué a casa y me sorprendí al ver que Charlie ya estaba en casa. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí aún más. Eran las seis y media. Charlie salió de la casa.

-¡Apúrate, Bella! No quiero llegar atrasado.

-Ya voy, papá.-dije a regañadientes.

Entré a la casa y subí corriendo las escaleras. Agarré lo primero que vi en mi closet y me lo puse. Cuando me miré al espejo fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuándo me había comprado esto? Llevaba puesto un jeans azul –que parecía nuevo-, una polera de tirantes rosada y un chaleco blanco. Esto no era mío, ¿o sí? No podría ser de nadie más, ya que yo era la única mujer en la casa. Me volví a mirar al espejo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan distraída?

-¡Vamos Bella!-me gritó Charlie desde abajo.

-¡Voy!

Me tomé el cabello en una cola y bajé las escaleras. Charlie me extendió su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a necesitar las llaves de tu monovolumen.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Prefieres ir en patrulla?

Le pasé las llaves de mi monovolumen sin discutirle. Cualquier cosa era mejor que viajar en su patrulla. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y Charlie encendió el auto. Salimos de casa y no hablamos hasta que entramos al camino que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Estás seguro que es por acá?-pregunté extrañada.

-Muy seguro. El doctor Carlisle pasó hoy por la comisaría y me dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar.

-Al parecer, a los Cullen no les gustan las visitas.-comenté.

Charlie rió. Él sabía que yo tenía razón. De pronto, pudimos apreciar la enorme casa de los Cullen. Estaba toda iluminada, lo que hacía que se viera aún más enorme. Charlie se estacionó al lado del Volvo de los hermanos Cullen. Pero ese no era el único auto. También había un convertible BMW rojo, un jeep Wrangler y un Mercedes negro. Mi pobre auto se veía desahuciado junto a esos ostentosos autos. Nos bajamos del Monovolumen y caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa. Antes de tocar la puerta, Charlie me sonrió.

-Me gustó que te hayas comprado ropa nueva para esta ocasión, Bella.

Tocó el timbre y yo me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho. No había sido la única que se había dado cuenta de que esta ropa era nueva. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo a Charlie, Esme nos abrió la puerta.

-¡Jefe Swan, Bella!-nos saludó.- Es un gusto que hayan podido venir.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señora Cullen.

-Es Esme, jefe Swan.

-Entonces usted me puede decir Charlie.

Esme rió dulcemente. Nos hizo pasar a su casa y la seguimos hasta la sala. Desde la puerta se podía escuchar como alguien tocaba una hermosa melodía en piano. Entramos a la sala y pude ver a Edward Cullen sentado sobre un taburete tocando el piano con una mano. Esme se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Edward dejó de tocar enseguida. Se paró y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Él estaba tocando el piano con una mano, ya que en la otra tenía a Elizabeth. La bebita estaba completamente dormida.

-Bienvenidos.-susurró Edward.

Charlie le estrechó la mano y yo también.

-Iré a dejar a Elizabeth a su cuna, Esme. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward se marchó de la sala. En ese momento entró el doctor Cullen a la sala. Nos saludó amablemente y Esme nos hizo sentarnos. Charlie conversaba con el doctor Cullen sobre algunos sucesos que había pasado en Forks. En ese momento entraron a la sala Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Los cuatro nos saludaron y se sentaron junto a Esme.

-¿Cómo ha ido la escuela, Bella?-me preguntó Esme.

-Bien.-dije.

-Los chicos me contaron sobre los rumores.-Esme negó con la cabeza- No puedo creer la imaginación que tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Bueno, es normal.-dije.- Todo el mundo me dice que soy la única persona con la cual han hablado su hijos.

-Es porque nos cambiamos de casa muy seguido por el trabajo de Carlisle.-Esme suspiró.- Mis chicos sienten que ya no es necesario formar amistades con otras personas. Y por eso me alegra que tú seas su amiga.

-Bueno, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo.

Edward entró a la sala y se sentó junto a sus hermanos. El doctor Cullen y Charlie estaban muy ensimismados con su conversación, así que ninguno de los dos notaba si nosotros estábamos hablando o no.

-¿Elizabeth está durmiendo?-le preguntó Esme a Edward.

-Sueño profundo.

-Que bueno. Rose, ¿está Jack durmiendo?

-Así es, Esme. Lo metí a la cama y enseguida se quedó dormido.

-Muy bien. ¿Alice?

-Henry estaba muy cansado después de estar jugando todo el día con Jasper.-Alice le sonrió a Jasper.- Le di un baño, puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.

-Perfecto.-dijo Esme.

-¿Cómo están los bebés, Esme?-le preguntó Charlie.

-Son un encanto, Charlie. Entre todos los cuidamos y les damos todo nuestro amor. Me encanta tener bebés en casa. Sus risas nos dan alegría.

-Que bueno.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?-le preguntó el doctor Cullen.

-Mal. No ha habido ningún avance. No se han reportado ni una desaparición de niños.

-Pobres chicos.-dijo Esme.- Me rompe el corazón cuando Jack nos pregunta por su mamá.

-Hablando de los niños, necesito saber sus edades y nombres. Quizás así aparece algo.

-Obvio que sí, Charlie.-dijo Esme.- ¿Te doy los datos ahora?

-Si fueras muy amable.

Charlie sacó un lápiz y un papel.

-Muy bien. Jack tiene tres años. Henry tiene uno y medio. Y la pequeña Elizabeth tiene seis meses.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunté.

-Jack nos dijo.-me respondió Edward.

Me quedé mirándolo. Sus ojos me cautivaron de nuevo. No podía despegarme de ellos. Luché contra la fuerza que me mantenía pegada a sus ojos. Y gané. Volteé y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. Sentí como comenzaban a arder. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto ahora? Volví a la realidad y puse atención a lo que estaban hablando. Charlie y Carlisle estaban parados, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Segura que está bien, Charlie?-le preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que Bella ha estado algo extraña últimamente.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Hace un par de días llegué a la casa y me la encontré en la sala con un chuchillo en su mano.

-Eso fue porque escuché un ruido en la sala y me asusté.-interrumpí.

Todos me miraron. Lo que hizo que me sintiera incómoda –de nuevo.

-¿Un ruido?-me preguntó Esme.

-Así es. Es que últimamente he estado algo paranoica.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé. He visto sombras, he escuchado ruidos y voces.-dije esto último mirando de reojo a Edward.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-me preguntó Charlie.

-Porque pensé que no era importante.

-Bueno, si Bella piensa que no es importante, no lo es.-dijo Carlisle.- ¿Vienes Charlie?

-Voy.

Carlisle y Charlie salieron de la sala, dejándome sola con todos los Cullen.

-Bella.-me dijo Esme.

-¿Ah?

-Dijiste que has visto sombras, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-No es nada importante. No se preocupe.-dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí me preocupo, Bella. Por favor, cuéntame.

-Está bien.-suspiré.- Hubo un día que me acerqué a mi ventana y vi a una persona –más bien a la sombra de una persona- apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Y como que -cuando me vio- desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Una sombra?-me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, lo sé. Es algo estúpido. Pero estoy segura de haberlo visto. Además, he escuchado pasos en mi habitación.

Esme se quedó en silencio. De repente, todos se pusieron a mirar a Edward. Él arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Esme.

-Muy seguro Esme.

-No le creo.-dijo Alice.

-Yo tampoco.-Emmett rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Nada importante, Bella. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-me tranquilizó Esme.

-Oh, ok…-dije.

Por algún motivo no me convencían las palabras de Esme. Había algo raro, lo podía presentir. Ellos sabían algo que yo no sabía. Y eso me molestaba. No es que lo quisiera saber todo siempre, pero esta vez era algo relacionado conmigo. Nos sentamos a la mesa y Esme sirvió espagueti con salsa Alfredo. Charlie, Carlisle y Esme estaban teniendo su propia conversación, mientras que nosotros –los Cullen y yo- estábamos en silencio. Mientras comía, pude notar que los Cullen a penas tocaban la comida. Lo que era muy extraño, ya que la comida estaba deliciosa.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

-¿Ah?-pregunté desconcertada.

Su pregunta me desconcertó. ¿Tanto se notaba que los encontraba extraños?

-¿Te caemos mal?

-Para nada.-les aseguré.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quisiste sentar con nosotros el otro día?

-Eh…yo…

Me sentía incómoda hablando de este tema. Los hermanos Cullen habían dejado sus respectivos tenedores de lado y me miraban en espera de mi respuesta.

-Es que…cuando estoy con ustedes, todo el mundo me mira y habla a mis espaldas.-dije cohibida.

-¿Es sólo por eso?-me preguntó Emmett.

_No, también es porque tu hermano y tu hermana me miran feo._ Pensé, pero dije:

-Sí.

-No me convences del todo.-me dijo Jasper.

-Hmmm. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?-me encogí de hombros.

-Déjame adivinar.-Alice me sonrió.- ¿Edward y Rosalie te ponen nerviosa?

-¿Qué?- _¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era tan obvio?-_ Eh…yo…

-Lo sabía.-dijo Alice.- Ustedes dos deben ser más amables con Bella. Después de todo, ella es una amiga de la familia.

-Cómo tú digas, Alice.-dijo Edward.- Lamento ponerte nerviosa, Bella. Te prometo que no me comportaré así de nuevo.

-Ugh…está bien.-dije.

Todo esto era tan incómodo. ¿Por qué Alice le había dicho eso a sus hermanos? Podía jurar que Edward estaba tratando de reprimir una carcajada, ya que apretó los labios y formó una sonrisa después de hablar. Sus labios temblaban levemente, como si –en cualquier minuto- estallaría en risas. Todos miraron a Rosalie. Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo intentaré comportarme mejor cuando estés a nuestro alrededor.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias.-murmuré.

-Bueno, ahora que Rosalie se comprometió a intentarlo, puedes almorzar con nosotros todos los días.-propuso Alice.

-¿No habrá problemas con eso?-le preguntó Edward.

-El único problema que puede haber, Edward, es que tu admiradora se enfade.

-¿Admiradora?-pregunté.

-Esa chica que es amiga tuya.-me dijo Alice.- Esa tal Jessica.

Me relajé inmediatamente cuando comenzaron a hablar de Jessica. Así que Jessica era una fiel admiradora de Edward. ¡Con razón trataba de sacarme información sobre él!

-Ah, hablando de Jessica.-dije.- Te manda saludos, Edward.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett e incluso Rosalie, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Edward se cruzó de brazos, algo enfadado por lo que le había dicho. Me miró y yo le sonreí amablemente. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

-No me puedo enfadar contigo, Bella. Es imposible.

Curvó la comisura de los labios para formar una sonrisa torcida. Yo me quedé perpleja. Al parecer, había sido la única que había escuchado lo que me había dicho y visto aquella sonrisa. ¿Por qué me había dicho eso? Y ¿Por qué me había sonreído así? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Edward volvió a sonreír.

Volvimos a casa alrededor de las diez de la noche. Hice mis cosas rápido y me metí enseguida a la cama. Ese maldito Edward Cullen. Lo odiaba…lo odiaba solamente porque era completamente irresistible. Y con esa idea me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con todo el sol dándome en la cara. Se me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarme. Me levanté y bajé a hacerme el desayuno. Charlie me estaba esperando en la cocina.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Buenos días, Bella.

Me acerqué al refrigerador y lo abrí para buscar la leche.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-¿Hoy te pondrás algo lindo como ayer?

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero saber si te vas a vestir al igual que ayer.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que me vista como ayer?

-No es necesario. Los Black son como de la familia.

-Como quieras.

Tomé desayuno para luego darme una ducha. Me vestí y me peiné. Luego, me dediqué a responderle los correos electrónicos a mi mamá. Se notaba que tenía mucho tiempo libre, ya que me escribía uno cada diez minutos. Se los respondí todos en uno. Alrededor del medio día, Charlie me gritó para que nos marchemos. Billy y su hijo vivían en La Push. Y Charlie se sabía muy bien el camino, lo que significaba que –de nuevo- iría sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegamos, Billy y su hijo salieron a saludarnos. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. La cena en la casa de los Cullen me había dejado muy pensativa. Tenía la necesidad de saber cuál era el secreto que guardaban. Durante todo el almuerzo guardé silencio. A lo más respondía con monosílabos cuando me preguntaban algo. Si había algo que había podido notar, era que Jacob –el hijo de Billy- no había despegado sus ojos de mí. Eso me hacía sentir incómoda, mucho más incómoda de lo que me hacía sentir la mirada de Edward. Hablando de Edward, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este preciso momento?

-Recapacita, Billy.-dijo Charlie algo enfadado.

Volví a la realidad de pronto. Y la voz de Charlie había sido la culpable.

-Charlie, entiéndelo. El doctor Cullen me da mala espina.

-Eres muy supersticioso. Los Cullen son una familia muy amable. Es más, Bella y yo fuimos a cenar ayer a su casa y nos trataron increíblemente bien.

-Bueno, ese eres tú, Charlie. Yo no iré a tratarme con el doctor Cullen. Prefiero morirme a hacerlo.

-Eres tan terco.

Billy se encogió de hombros. Cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a conversar sobre la pesca. ¿Por qué Billy prefería morir antes de atenderse con Carlisle Cullen? Por lo que había escuchado, él era el mejor doctor que había trabajado en el hospital de Forks. Lo que Billy me había dicho, despertaba aún más mi curiosidad en los Cullen. Sentía que me estaba acercando a un territorio muy peligroso, pero no podía dejar de sentir, que ya no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para dar vuelta atrás. Ya estaba atrapada en el encanto de los Cullen, en especial el encanto de Edward Cullen.

º0º0º0º0º

**Gracias por los reviews!! **

**Espero que este capítulo**

**Les haya gustado!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	4. Mi Jasper

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cuatro: Mi Jasper.**

**Edward POV.**

Escalé una de las paredes de su casa hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación. Entré sin provocar ni un ruido. Nunca antes había hecho algo tan estúpido como lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero necesitaba verla. Necesitaba olerla. La necesitaba a ella. Había pasado solamente un rato con ella. Ya que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo su aroma. Y eso era peligroso. Salí por su ventana y me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Levanté el rostro y dejé que las gotas de lluvia colisionaran con éste.

¿Por qué me sentía tan desdichado y feliz cuando estaba a su lado? Bella sacaba todas mis dicotomías a la luz. Parte de mí quería beber de ella y calmar el ardor que su aroma producía en mi garganta. Pero la otra parte de mí quería verla feliz y no hacerle daño. Pero, ¿a cuál debía dejar reinar en mí? ¿Debía dejarme llevar? Quizás se bebía de ella, todo este sufrimiento se acabaría. Sí, eso sería lo más sano para mi persona. Acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y entré a mi casa. Esme llegó enseguida con un par de toallas. Lo que era totalmente innecesario, ya que los de mi especie no podían agarrar un resfriado. Esme colocó una toalla sobre mi cabello y comenzó a frotarla para secarlo.

-No es necesario.-susurré.

-Oh, sí lo es.-dijo ella.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-Lo siento. Estaba en el prado…-mentí.

-¿Fuiste a pensar?

-Sí.

-¿Te sirvió de algo?

-No.

-Lo lamento, Edward. No sabes cuánto…

-No lo digas, Esme. No hay problema. Estoy bien.

-¿Necesitas conversar?

-No, necesito estar solo. ¿Crees que Elizabeth pueda dormir en tu habitación esta noche?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Me sacó la toalla de mi cabeza, ya que mi cabello estaba seco. Me miró a los ojos. _Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Sólo debes controlarte cuando estés cerca de Bella. Eso es todo._

-Como si fuese muy fácil.-bufé.

-Voy a sacar a Elizabeth de tu habitación.

-No, yo la llevo a la tuya.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Subí hasta mi habitación. Elizabeth estaba profundamente dormida en su cunita. La saqué y la tomé en brazos. Inmediatamente se acurrucó entre mis brazos. La saqué de mi habitación, procurando no despertarla. Se veía tan pacífica, como si fuese un angelito. Simplemente no había otras palabras para describirla. Era impresionante el contraste que había cuando estábamos juntos. Yo era un monstruo y ella era un ángel. Entré a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Él estaba sentado en una mecedora frente a un ventanal, leyendo. Levantó la mirada cuando entré.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-Esme me dijo que estaría bien si Elizabeth duerme esta noche con ustedes.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.-dijo él.

-La acostaré sobre tu cama.

-Mejor arrópala bien y entrégamela. Dormirá mejor entre mis brazos.

-Como desees.

La arropé bien –como Carlisle me lo había dicho- y se la entregué. Su semblante cambió. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Carlisle. Le sonreí y salí de la habitación. Sin antes escuchar como Carlisle le cantaba nanas a Elizabeth. Puse los ojos en blanco divertido. Ni él se había podido resistir al encanto de Elizabeth. Volví a mi habitación y me encontré a Alice sentada en mi sofá. Fruncí el ceño y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a conversar.

-¿Esme te llamó?-gruñí.

-Ella sólo está preocupada por ti, Edward. Nada más.

-¿Y te fue a buscar para que me convenzas de que todo está bien?-pregunté molesto.

Entendía muy bien que todos éramos una familia. Y lo sentía. Pero me molestaba cuando se metían en mis asuntos.

-Sé que no todo está bien, Edward. Estás molesto.

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta de ello.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bella te molesta.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema, Alice. No te incumbe.

-¡Sí, me incumbe!-se paró del sofá y caminó hacia mí.- ¡Te he visto tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida!-susurró.

Gruñí molesto. Alice no se apartó de mí y su mirada siguió fija en mí. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? ¿Lo había visto en una de sus visiones? ¿Dejaría salir al vampiro sediento dentro de mí y acabaría con la frágil vida de Bella?

-No lo haré.

-¡Te he visto!-susurró desesperada.

-No lo haré.-repetí.

-¡No puedes acabar con su vida, Edward!

-¡NO LO HARÉ!-bramé.

Alice retrocedió un par de pasos. Traté de controlar mi respiración agitada.

-Lo lamento, no quería hacerte enfadar.

-No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo.

-Edward, todos hemos tenidos pequeños deslices. Entiendo que Bella pueda ser uno. Pero si lo haces, existe el riesgo de que nos descubran. Debes tener más cuidado.

-¿Tener más cuidado?-pregunté con ironía.- ¡Es ella la que no se aleja de mí! ¡He tratado de todo para que no se acerque, pero ella sigue a mí lado!

-Te estás desesperando.

-¡Sí!-le grité.- ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que se aleje! Es como un maldito…imán.-hice una mueca cuando pronuncié la última palabra.

-Bella debe sentirse atraía a nosotros.

-Más a mí y que a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pues, deberé pasar más tiempo con ella. Su sangre no me produce nada.

-Yo no la entiendo. Es como si deseara que su vida acabara.

-Ella no sabe lo que somos.

-Me doy cuenta. Bella no se da cuenta que su vida corre peligro cada segundo que pasa con nosotros.

-Hablas como si fuéramos unas máquinas asesinas.

-¿Y no lo somos?

-Hemos tratado de no serlo.-frunció el ceño.- Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

-Eso da lo mismo.-bufé.- Estás perdiendo el punto principal de todo el asunto, Alice.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Puedo acabar con la vida de Bella en cualquier segundo. Un movimiento en falso por su parte y mis dientes pueden acabar en su cuello.

-No serías capaz.

-¿No que lo habías visto?

-Lo vi, pero no creo que se cumpla. Eres más fuerte, Edward. ¡Tienes autocontrol!

-Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda seguir controlándome, Alice. Bella es muy irresistible. Más que cualquier humano.

La ponzoña comenzó a acumularse en mi paladar. Necesitaba ir a visitarla, necesitaba oler su dulce aroma.

-Tranquilo, sé que Bella no…

-¡No sabes lo que ella provoca en mí!-bramé.- ¡Necesito calmar la sed que siento cuando estoy a su lado!

-Sé que duele Edward, pero debes…

-¿Controlarme? Estoy perdiendo todo mi control. Cuando estoy junto a ella, mi lado salvaje sale a la luz. Puedo imaginarme la sensación que me provocaría su sangre recorriendo mi garganta. El placer que sentiría al clavar mis dientes en su frágil cuello. Necesito probarla o presiento que…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- clavó sus uñas en mi antebrazo.- ¡Cálmate, estás hablando estupideces!

-¡No lo comprendes! Lo necesito…

-No, no lo necesitas.-trató de convencerme.

-Oh, no sabes lo que significa Bella para mí. Ella representa una pequeña vocecita en mi oído que me incita a probarla. Que me llama a probar su dulce, tibia y deliciosa sangre.

Reí con malicia. Lo que pasó a continuación, no lo vi venir. Alice me golpeó una cachetada. Me golpeó tan fuerte que mi mandíbula se desencajó de la sorpresa y del golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No sabía de dónde había salido eso. Los ojos de Alice estaban desafiantes, como si fuera a tirarse sobre mí en cualquier momento para arrancarme algún brazo o pierna.

-¡Ya basta! Bella es una humana, no un pedazo de carne cualquiera. Ella tiene familia, una vida y un futuro. Debes dejar de pensar en ella como un simple alimento. Cuando bebas de su sangre, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?-negué con la cabeza.- Te arrepentirás y te sentirás desdichado. Ninguna otra cosa en esta vida te hará sentir alegre de nuevo. Y nada podrá mermar tu dolor, Edward. Sé razonable, vuelve a tener el control. ¡Controla a la bestia sedienta de sangre que hay dentro de ti y controla tus instintos de cazador!

Guardé silencio. Alice tenía la razón. Había dejado libre a la bestia que tenía dentro de mí. Era un monstruo y de eso no había duda. ¿Por qué ya no podía ver a Bella como una humana, por qué la veía como un simple alimento? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por saciar mi sed? La miré a los ojos. Su mano seguía anclada a mi brazo. Y su otra mano estaba levantada, como si quisiera golpearme de nuevo.

-Si acabas con su vida, te arrepentirás para siempre…recapacita, Edward.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo solo.-susurré.- Bella representa una fuerza superior a cualquier otra cosa. Ella hace que me olvide de todo. Hace que me transforme en un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo me hace tan feliz estar a su lado. No me siento solo y siento que… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Alice había fruncido el ceño. Bajó la mano que tenía levantada y soltó lentamente mi brazo. No volví a preguntarle qué le pasaba durante un buen rato. Estaba concentrado en las marcas que sus uñas habían dejado en mi brazo. Dolían. Alice no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza con la cual me había apretado.

-Mmmm.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Es muy interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que me acabas de decir.

-¿Cuál parte?

-La parte en la cual dices que Bella te hace sentir feliz.

-Eso es verdad. Me hace sentir feliz….

-Tú no eres feliz.

-¡Hey!-dije ofendido.

-Admitámoslo, Edward. Nunca has sido completamente feliz. No como yo lo soy con Jasper. Como Rosalie lo es con Emmett. Y como…

-Ya entendí. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quizás Bella sea tu…Jasper.

-¿Mi Jasper?-arqueé una ceja.

-Tú me comprendes. Alguien que te complete, alguien que te haga feliz solo con su presencia. Alguien que te abrace y que haga que todo lo que te rodea desaparezca.-Alice sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Y tú crees que Bella es mi…Jasper?

-Puede serlo perfectamente.

-No creo que eso sea…

-Oh, vamos. Piénsalo.

-Alice, creo que dejamos claro que me la quiero comer.

-Pero también la amas. Por eso no lo has hecho.

-No la amo.-fruncí el ceño molesto.- No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Sí, la amas.-soltó una risita nerviosa.- ¡Ay, Edward la amas!

Me abrazó emocionada.

-Alice, ¿Cómo pasé a ser una bestia sedienta por su sangre a un vampiro enamorado?

-¡Todo encaja! La lujuria que sientes…

-No siento lujuria por Bella.-le corregí.

-Por su sangre, no por ella.-puso los ojos en blanco.- Todo indica que te estás enamorando de ella.

-No, no lo estoy. Y deja de pensar en esas estupideces, ya que no son verdad. No te engañes.

-Tú no le engañes.

-No me estoy engañando.

-Sí, lo estás.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No y no continúes, Alice.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jasper para que me diga exactamente lo que estás sintiendo?

-No.

-¡Lo sabía!

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco. Alice era un caso perdido. No habría forma de sacarle esa idea tan tonta de su cabeza. _¡Edward y Bella! ¡Bella y Edward! ¡Qué emoción! _Volví a bufar. Alice se puso a aplaudir frenéticamente y a dar saltitos de la emoción. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-No te imagines nada fantástico, Alice.-le dije con seriedad.- Aún cuando yo sintiera algo por ella –que es completamente estúpido e irracional- lo nuestro jamás podría resultar. Un vampiro y un humano no pueden tener una relación.

-No pienses que "irracional" es algo malo, Edward. Después de todo, el corazón es irracional.

-Pero yo no tengo uno de esos, ¿cierto?

-¡Tan racional que eres!-bufó.- Tienes un corazón y –aunque no late- siente. Y sé que se que se da un vuelco cuando ve a Bella. Sé que Bella lo puede hacer latir de nuevo.

-Lleva muchos años detenido. No hay nada que lo haga latir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? ¿Por qué no le ves el lado positivo al asunto?

-Porque no lo tiene. Bella es una…distracción. Nada más. Soy un peligro para ella. Y no quiero arriesgarla.

-Edward, estoy segura que Bella traerá luz a tu vida.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Es más, creo que yo traeré sombras a la suya.

-¡Deja de leer novelas melodramáticas! La vida no es así, Edward.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Alice? Ya te diste cuenta de que no controlo a mi monstruo interno. Y quizás jamás lo controle.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Te vas a marchar? ¿Nos dejarás?

-No podría, aún cuando esa sea la única opción que me quede.

-Entonces lucha.-me empujó.- Lucha para que Bella se transforme en tu escape de una vida oscura. Debes ver la luz después de tanto tiempo.

-No sé…

-No quiero seguir escuchándote.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vete!

-Pero si esta es mi habitación.

-Me refiero a que te vayas de caza.

-Oh…pero no tengo sed.

-¡Mira tus ojos, Edward! Están negros.

-Como mi corazón.-susurré.

-Vete de acá, _Shakespeare.-puso los ojos en blanco.- Vete y aliméntate antes de que te alimentes de Bella._

_-Me voy._

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Los cuatro se sobresaltaron cuando salí de mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño molesto._

_-¿Qué hacen acá?-les pregunté._

_-Oh, cariño.-Esme me abrazó.- Estábamos tan preocupados por ti._

_-Eso lo puedo creer de ti, de Jasper y de Emmett. Pero, ¿Rosalie?_

_-Hey, yo también tengo corazón.-dijo molesta.- Además, es interesante saber lo que opinas de la humana._

_-Bella.-le dije._

_-Como sea._

_Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Esme seguía colgada a mi cuello y –al parecer- no me quería dejar escapar._

_-Ya, el espectáculo ha terminado.-dijo Alice.- Edward debe ir a cazar._

_-Yo lo acompaño.-dijo Emmett.- Así lo cuido para que no tome desvíos._

_-¿Cómo tú en tus primeros días?_

_Emmett rió entre dientes y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Esme retrocedió lentamente y me vio a los ojos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla._

_-Todo estará bien, cariño._

_-Eso espero.-le sonreí._

_-Eres fuerte. Eres el más fuerte de todos.-Rosalie bufó molesta, pero Esme no le dio importancia.- Sé que te controlarás._

_-Gracias por confiar en mí, Esme._

_Me acerqué mi rostro al de ella y apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que todo el amor de Esme me invadiera. En este momento sólo la necesitaba a ella. Esme era capaz de tranquilizarme con sus caricias. Ella era la mejor madre que un vampiro podía pedir._

_-Vete a cazar. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas._

_-Nos vemos._

_Emmett y yo salimos a cazar. Alice se había quedado pendiente de mi futuro. Así que no tenía escapatoria. Él me observó durante todo el procedimiento. Se sentó sobre una roca, mientras que yo drenaba a un grupo de ciervos que había en el lugar. Cuando terminé, él habló._

_-¿Por qué Bella?_

_-No lo sé.-susurré._

_-Sabes que yo…he tenido mis deslices._

_-Los he presenciado.-lo miré a los ojos.- Si no te acuerdas bien._

_-Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero también sé que se siente ese ardor que no se acaba._

_-Emmett, no me comeré a Bella.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Creo que tengo conciencia de lo que hago._

_-Yo sabía lo que hacía._

_-Pero hay una gran diferencia._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Tú no los conocías. Tú no conocías a ese grupo de chicos que había ido a acampar a las afueras de _Tennessee.

-No tanto como tú a Bella, pero sí, los conocía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Miré a Emmett sorprendido. Suspiró y se bajó de la roca. Caminó hacia mí y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-Eran chicos que habían asistido conmigo a la escuela. Pero eso no me importó cuando acabé con sus vidas.

Hablaba como si las vidas de aquellos humanos no valían nada para él. Hablaba como si no se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Para él, eran simplemente humanos que se habían cruzado en su camino y él había respondido a sus instintos más básicos.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunté sorprendido.- ¿Cómo no te arrepientes?

-Sí, me arrepiento. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Yo los maté y bebí de su sangre cuando les había prometido no hacerlo. Y me equivoqué. No hay nada que me excuse de lo que hice. Pero tú puedes decidir no hacerlo. Salva a Bella.

-¿Qué propones?

-Se fuerte. Sé que lograrás controlarte cuando estés a su lado. Pero cuando sientas que no puedes hacerlo, pide nuestra ayuda. Somos tus hermanos y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites. No dudes en pedirlo.

-Quiero verla.-le pedí.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir.-me dijo con autoridad.- No puedo dejarte ir.

-Puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas.

-¿Y ser partícipe de una masacre? No gracias. Charlie Swan me cae muy bien como para verte matar a su hija en su casa. Tú sabes que siempre soñé con ser policía y…

-No la voy a matar.-puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Por qué eres tan melodramático?

-Mira quién habla, Shakespeare.

-Sólo quiero escucharla dormir.

-¿Para qué? Los humanos son muy aburridos cuando duermen.

-Bella es interesante. ¿Me acompañas?

-Está bien. Pero si veo que te estás poniendo sediento…

-Me puedes golpear.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, pero solamente si me pongo sediento.

-¡Sí!-gritó emocionado.

-No te emociones tanto y vamos.

Corrimos hasta la casa de Bella. Emmett iba pegado a mí, ya que no quería que me escapara. Llegamos a su casa y nos detuvimos debajo de su ventana.

-Nunca había estado en la casa de un humano de noche.-susurró.- Esto es emocionante. ¿Crees que Charlie tenga sus armas con él o las tiene abajo?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Para sacársela.

-No eres ni un policía ni un vaquero.-lo regañé.- Así que cálmate.

-Prefiero ser un gánster.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Emmett tenía muchas ideas ridículas en su cabeza. Cerré los ojos y guardé silencio. Traté de concentrarme en escuchar el latido del corazón de Bella. Éste latía a velocidad normal. Volví a abrir los ojos, calmado. Bella no estaba teniendo pesadillas. Eso era algo bueno.

-Ahora, ¿nos podemos ir o quieres ir a su habitación y hacer algo más?

-Vamos.

Omití su comentario y comenzamos a correr de vuelta a nuestra casa. Tenía que controlarme. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Pero sería muy difícil si Bella me sonreía como lo hacía siempre. No sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría. Y sabía muy bien que todo esto sería más fácil si Bella me odiaba. ¿Por qué no podía odiarme? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi Jasper?

Nada de esto era justo. Ni para mí ni para ella. Pero ya era muy tarde para alejarme. Sentía una gran atracción hacia Bella. Y ya no podía ignorarlo. Bella me atraía…en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y no podía seguir resistiéndome. Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora mismo. O la ignoraba para siempre o me entregaba a lo que sentía por ella. Pero, ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era la menos peligrosa para ella?

º0º0º0º0º

**OMG!! Vieron el tráiler nuevo?? Casi me dio un ataque!! No puedo esperar a que llegue noviembre :D**

**Los dejo. Comenten!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	5. El Otro Vampiro

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cinco: El Otro Vampiro.**

**Bella POV.**

Los días habían pasado y yo seguía siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Esta vez era porque almorzaba todos los días junto a los Cullen. Los rumores se incrementaron aún más. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué hacía con los Cullen. Edward había dejado de ser tan bipolar cuando estaba a mí alrededor. Y Rosalie había comenzado a hablarme con monosílabos. Lo que había sido un gran avance. Jasper estaba hablando cada vez más conmigo. Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el cual había asistido al instituto, sentía que estaba formando amistades reales. Y cada día que pasaba, me sentía más y más atraída a Edward. Y no lo podía evitar.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa después?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé.-Alice se encogió de hombros.- Será agradable tenerte en casa hoy.

-Bueno, si insistes.

-¡Lo pasaremos muy bien!-dijo emocionada Alice.

Le sonreí amablemente. La emoción de Alice era impresionante. Siempre sonreía, era alegre y positiva. El almuerzo terminó y cada uno debía irse a su respectiva clase.

-¿Caminamos juntos?-me preguntó Edward.

Lo miré sorprendida. Nunca me había pedido eso antes. Él me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Bueno.-le contesté tímidamente.

Caminamos juntos y en silencio hasta el salón. En el camino nos encontramos con Jessica, quien me miró con odio y sorpresa. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos al mismo tiempo. Jessica, Lauren, Angela y los chicos entraron cuchicheando al salón. Obviamente, estaban cuchicheando sobre lo que había pasado. Puse los ojos el blanco y bufé. ¿Por qué se tenían que comportar así? Edward se acercó –peligrosamente- a mí y me susurró en el oído.

-Puedes apostar que la más celosa de todas es tu amiga Jessica.

Asentí, ya que ninguna palabra pudo salir de mi boca. Su voz era aún más sexy cuando me susurraba en el oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Miré a Edward –quien ya se había separado de mí- y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo que más me molestaba era que Edward sabía muy bien el efecto que tenía en mí. Y se aprovechaba de eso. Volteé para mirar a Jessica. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí amablemente y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Me sacó la lengua.-le dije a Edward sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó desconcertado con lo que había dicho.

-Jessica me acaba de sacar la lengua.

-Debe ser porque está celosa.

-Pero igual…eso no es motivo para sacarme la lengua.

-Tranquila Bella.- Edward dudó un momento, pero luego puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a acariciarla.- Que no te importe si te hacen eso. No vale la pena.

-Aja.-susurré.

La mano de Edward seguía acariciando la mía. Y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Tuve que mentalizarme para que no se notara tanto mi nerviosismo. Pero Edward ni lo notó, ya que tuvo su mano sobre la mía durante toda la clase. Y –obviamente- yo no pude concentrarme. Pude notar que su piel era helada. Más helada que lo que debería ser una mano humana normal. Y él ni se inmutaba de eso. Terminó la clase y todos comenzaron a levantarse lentamente de sus asientos.

-¿Irás a casa con nosotros?

-Se lo prometí a Alice.

-Entonces yo me iré contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Así te puedo guiar y no te perderás.

-¿Y quién manejará el Volvo? ¿No eres como el…hermano designado para conducir el auto de todos?

-Mi Volvo -enfatizó.- lo puede manejar Rosalie. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Es tu volvo?

-Así es, mío. Rosalie tiene en BMW descapotable y Emmett tiene el jeep Wrangler.

-¿Alice y Jasper no tienen autos?

-No, los dos dicen que no los necesitan.-Edward se encogió de hombros.

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar junto con Edward hasta el estacionamiento. Los hermanos de Edward estaban apoyados en el Volvo, esperándonos. Llegamos donde ellos estaban y Edward le tiró las llaves del Volvo a Rosalie.

-Me voy con Bella.

-Yo me voy con ustedes.-dijo Alice.

-¿Puedo manejar yo?-me preguntó Edward.

-Bueno.

Le pasé las llaves y me subí a mi auto junto a Alice. Escuché unas ruedas chirriar y levanté la vista. El ruido venía del Volvo de Edward. Él bufó.

-¿Cuándo entenderá Rosalie que mi Volvo no es un auto de carreras?

Alice rió entre dientes. Edward prendió mi auto y se puso en marcha. Mi Monovolumen no era como su Volvo. Mi auto era mucho más lento que el suyo. Alice se pasó el viaje hablando conmigo. Edward estaba en silencio. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward de reojo. Tenía los labios fruncidos. Al parecer, no le gustaba la velocidad que alcanzaba mi Monovolumen. Se estacionó al lado de su Volvo. Nos bajamos y entramos a la casa. Jasper estaba cerca de la puerta junto a Henry. Alice tiró su bolso al suelo y se arrodilló.

-¿Le vas a mostrar a Alice lo que aprendiste hoy, Henry?-le preguntó Jasper.

Henry sonrió. Alice extendió sus brazos. Henry comenzó a dar pequeños pasos con dirección a Alice. Jasper lo soltó, para que caminara solo. Edward y yo estábamos detrás de Alice, observando todo esto. Henry alcanzó a Alice y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¡Sabía que lo ibas a lograr, Henry!-dijo Alice.

Ella comenzó a dale muchos besos en la mejilla y él rió.

-¿Estás orgullosa?

-Muy orgullosa, Jazz. Pronto va a aprender a caminar bien. Y superará ese problema que tiene para caminar.

-Que bueno.-dijo Jasper.- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

Miré a Edward y este frunció el ceño. Sólo me apuntó. Con eso, Jasper comprendió. Me condujeron a la sala, donde estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Jack, Esme y Elizabeth. Enseguida Edward fue a tomar a Elizabeth en brazos. La bebita sonrió de felicidad. Me senté junto a Esme.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Bella.

-Alice me invitó.

-Lo sé.

-Al parecer, se llevan muy bien con los bebés.

-Así es.-Esme sonrió.- Es muy entretenido tenerlos en casa. Y para mí es mucho más entretenido, ya que puedo ver a mis hijos comportarse como padres.

-¿Ellos se encargan de los bebés?

-Fue idea de Carlisle, así los chicos aprendería una que otra cosa sobre "responsabilidad". Rosalie y Emmett se encargan de Jack. Alice y Jasper se encargan de Henry. Y Edward se encarga solo de Elizabeth. Aunque tiene mucha ayuda de Rosalie y Alice. Es más, Alice se encarga de vestir a Elizabeth. Es por eso que ella siempre está vestida de rosado.

-¿A Alice le gusta el rosado?

-Le encanta. Tanto como ir de compras.

Esme sonrió. Mi mente comenzó a atar cabos en ese momento. Alice. Rosado. Ropa. Nueva…. ¿sería capaz Alice…? La miré de reojo dubitativa. Pero, si hubiese sido ella, ¿Cómo lo hubiese hecho?

-Bella.-me llamó Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza y perdí toda la concentración que tenía. Miré a Edward.

-¿Dime?

-¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano?

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa inmediatamente. Al parecer, esto no era normal en Edward. Pero, ¿se podía considerar como normal cualquier cosa que hiciesen los Cullen? Dudé por un momento. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Estaba mal si le decía que no? ¿O debía decirle que sí?

-¿Puedo?-susurré temerosa.

-Quizás no aprenderás mucho, pero te puedo enseñar un poco.

-Oh, está bien.

Me paré y caminé hasta su lado en completo silencio. Todos me seguían mirando. Me senté junto a él. Elizabeth estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

-Eh, ¿Edward?

-¿Qué?

-Debo decirte algo antes de que comencemos.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Debo advertirte que no soy muy buena para estas cosas. Así que ten mucha paciencia.

Él sonrió y comenzó a enseñarme. Después de sus clases me di cuenta de algo. Yo no sirvo para tocar el piano. Por más que Edward me trataba de enseñar, era imposible que yo lograra aprenderme las melodías. La tarde se me pasó volando. Y ya era hora de regresar a mi casa. Cuando llegué, me puse a cocinar enseguida. Charlie llegó y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Te pasó algo bueno hoy, Bella?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás tarareando. Y pareces muy feliz.

-Yo…

Charlie se puso a reír a carcajadas. Nos serví la cena y cenamos en silencio. Me había molestado un poco el comentario que me había hecho. Pero debía admitir que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tarareando. Los días que siguieron fueron de lo más normal para mí. Almorzaba con los Cullen y después de clases me iba a su casa a pasar la tarde. Por suerte las clases de piano se habían acabado. Así que ahora me ocupaba en cuidar a Elizabeth junto a Edward. Y de hacer mis deberes.

La mañana del miércoles me desperté con mucho ánimo, ya que era la primera mañana soleada que había visto en meses. Me vestí acorde al día y salí de mi casa. Me estacioné donde siempre y me extrañé al no ver el Volvo plateado estacionado donde siempre. Los Cullen solían llegar antes que yo. Y me esperaban a la entrada. Pero no estaban. _Pueden llegar más tarde, Bella._ Pensé. Pero a la hora del almuerzo no los vi. Así que me senté en la mesa de Jessica y sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Los Cullen te abandonaron?-me preguntó con ironía Lauren.

-Al parecer, sí.-admití.- ¿Hay algún problema que me sienta acá?

-No.-me dijo Mike.

-Gracias.

-Oye Bella.-me dijo Tyler.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos planeando una ida a acampar. ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?

-Bueno.

-Pero es sin lo Cullen.-me dijo Eric.

-Ok.-dije.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Los Cullen no son sus amigos, lo entiendo.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas.-me dijo Mike.

-Pero si quieres invitar a Edward, no habrá problema.-me dijo Jessica.

-No sé si va a querer ir.-dije.

-Puedes preguntarle.-insistió Jessica.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no tenía ni una intención de decirle. No me gustaba que Jessica le coqueteara a Edward. En las clases de biología estuve sola. Los Cullen no aparecían por ningún lado. Al término de las clases decidí ir a verlos. Salí al estacionamiento y noté que el cielo se estaba nublando lentamente. Me subí a mi auto y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen. Me estacioné y la puerta principal se abrió. Caminé hasta la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Supuse que vendrías.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fueron?

-Es que todos estamos un poco resfriados.

Entré directo a la sala. Allí solamente estaba Elizabeth, lo que me extrañó. Ya que los Cullen siempre estaban juntos en la sala familiar. Edward llegó a los pocos segundos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-En el hospital con Carlisle.-me respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Henry tenía un poco de tos. Y al parecer Jack tenía un poco de fiebre. Yo me quedé con Elizabeth porque es la única sana.

-Ya veo.

Me senté sobre el suelo, al lado de Elizabeth. Ella gateó donde yo estaba y la tomé en brazos.

-¿Qué hacen acá adentro?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay un día hermoso afuera y tú tienes encerrada a Elizabeth acá adentro.

-Recuerda que estoy un poco resfriado. No quiero exponerme.

-Miedoso.

-Sácala tú si así lo deseas.

-Me voy a sentar allá afuera.-le dije apuntando un punto específico frente al ventanal que daba al patio.- Así nos podrás ver de acá adentro.

-Como desees.-me sonrió.

Agarré una manta y un par de juguetes de Elizabeth y me instalé afuera, en el patio. El cielo se estaba nublando cada vez más. Elizabeth estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, jugando con sus juguetes alegremente. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando los abría para ver a Elizabeth. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana. Estaba leyendo un libro y de vez en cuando, lo dejaba de lado para ver cómo estábamos. El cielo se nubló por completo y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

-Parece que vamos a tener que entrar, Elizabeth.

Ella me miró y me sonrió. Comencé a tararear la letra de una melodía de piano que Edward tocaba muy seguido. De repente, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El viento seguía soplando y con él, había aparecido un olor muy peculiar. Tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Pero… ¿y si era mi paranoia de nuevo? Tragué saliva ruidosamente y volteé lentamente mi cabeza. Detrás de mí había un hombre que me miraba cómo si tuviera sed…mucha sed.

-Edward.-susurré aterrorizada.

º0º0º0º0º

**Edward POV. **

Bella quiso salir con Elizabeth al patio y yo sabía que eso sería un problema para mí. Así que le dije que saliera sola. Por mientras yo la observaría desde la sala. Elizabeth jugaba tranquilamente con sus juguetes. Bella tenía cerrados los ojos y los abría de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba Elizabeth. Yo fingía estar leyendo un libro, cuando en realidad estaba vigilando cada movimiento que Bella hacía.

-Parece que vamos a tener que entrar, Elizabeth.-le dijo.

Debía admitir que esa chica era especial. Tenía algo que me llamaba mucho la atención. Tanto como para ir a "acosarla" a su casa. Necesitaba saber lo que hacía cuando no estaba en el instituto. Y toda mi familia se había dado cuenta de que yo la acosaba, cuando ella les dijo que había visto sombras y había escuchado pasos. Y obviamente, les confesé que era cierto. Todos estaban muy preocupados por mí, así que habían mandado a Alice para conversar conmigo. Ella estaba preocupada por mí y no quería que ocurriese alguna tragedia. Pero yo le aseguré que estaba bajo control. Quizás deseara beber la sangre de Bella con todo mi ser, pero no me podía permitir quitarle la vida a tan hermosa chica. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Lo que Alice tradujo como amor. _Ja, que estupidez_. Había pensado. Y era una verdadera estupidez. ¿Yo, enamorado? Bella era…especial. Nada más que eso. Al principio me había molestado que Alice hubiese manifestado sus ganas por acercarse a la humana. Rosalie le había dicho que era sólo una humana y no entendía el porqué del asunto. Yo opinaba igual que Rosalie. Me molestaba la presencia de Bella, ya que me hacía sentir débil. Como si no pudiera controlarme. Pero Carlisle había tenido razón al aconsejarme pasar más tiempo con ella, ya que mientras más tiempo estuviese cerca de Bella, más inmunidad a su olor desarrollaría. Y estaba funcionando.

Levanté la mirada para ver cómo estaba Bella y me quedé helado. Un hombre se acercaba a ella por detrás. Bella no se había percatado de su presencia. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Era uno de nosotros. Me paré de mi asiento y decidí actuar. Agarré mi celular y llamé a Alice.

-¿Aló?

-Problemas. Vengan enseguida.

Le colgué y me quedé observando la situación. El hombre la miraba sediento. Era uno de nosotros y quería beber la sangre de Bella. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Volteó lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con él. El pánico comenzó a inundar su rostro.

-Edward.-susurró aterrorizada.

Al decir eso, el monstruo que estaba escondido en mí salió a la luz. Pero no era el mismo monstruo que deseaba beber de la sangre de Bella. Gruñí con todo mí ser y salí corriendo hacia Bella. Me lancé sobre el otro vampiro y lo tiré contra el suelo. Él gruñó, pero yo lo hice más fuerte.

-¿Morirías por esa humana?-me preguntó con ironía.

-Ni te imaginas lo que haría por ella.

Con un movimiento me apartó de él, tirándome contra un árbol. Lo que provocó que éste se partiera en dos. El otro vampiro se paró, mientras reía maliciosamente. Me paré del suelo enfadado. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Corrí de nuevo hacia él y volví a tirarlo al suelo. Está vez, comenzamos a luchar. No tenía idea donde estaba Bella, ni que había pasado con ella y Elizabeth. Pero sabía que ellas estarían bien mientras yo estuviera luchando con el otro vampiro.

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme.-rió.

-Eso crees tú.

Iba a arrancarle uno de sus brazos, cuando alguien me apartó. Emmett me sostenía con toda su fuerza y no permitía que me moviera. _Cálmate Edward. Carlisle lo tiene todo bajo control._ Pensó. Traté de calmarme y analizar la situación con calma. Pero no podía calmar la rabia que sentía dentro de mí. Ese monstruo había estado muy cerca de darle muerte a Bella. Y no parecía arrepentido de eso. Gruñí enfadado sólo al recordarlo.

La voz de Carlisle me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Él estaba hablando con el vampiro. Le estaba explicando que este era nuestro territorio y que no podía cazar humanos acá. Jasper estaba –cruzado de brazos- parado junto a Carlisle. Recorrí el terreno con la mirada. No veía por ninguna parte a Bella ni a Elizabeth. El vampiro gruñó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a nuestra casa. Luego, comenzó a correr y lo perdimos de vista. Carlisle volteó para verme.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde están Bella y Elizabeth?-pregunté enfadado.

-Las dos se encuentran bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien.-dije tajante.

-Entremos a la casa.

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, seguido por Jasper. Emmett me soltó y me guió hacia la casa. Entramos por el ventanal a la sala. Bella estaba tendida sobre un sillón, completamente inconsciente. Y Elizabeth estaba en los brazos de Esme, como si nada hubiese pasado. Me acerqué a Esme. Ella me besó en la frente y pero no me entregó a Elizabeth. Ella me sonrió inocentemente y me estiró sus brazos para que yo la tomara en los míos.

-Será mejor que te alejes, Edward.-me dijo Esme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté molesto.

-Tus ojos.-dijo Carlisle.

Me alejé varios pasos de Elizabeth. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verme retroceder. Le sonreí para calmarla, pero ella me quería. Fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de que mi garganta me dolía. Sentía la ponzoña acumularse en mi paladar al oler la sangre de Elizabeth. Esme la acercó más a su cuerpo y yo me alejé más. Pero Elizabeth no era la única humana en la sala. Bella también estaba allí. Observé su rostro detenidamente, escuché su corazón latir y sentí su cálido aliento golpearme en el rostro…aún cuando estábamos muy separados.

-¿Cómo está Bella?-pregunté.

-Se desmayó en el momento en que saltaste sobre James.-dijo Esme.

-¿Se llama James?-le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Así es. Y no será un problema. Le he dejado las cosas claras.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que si seguía molestándonos, lo mataríamos nosotros. O peor, llamaría a la guardia de los Vulturis.

-¿Eso lo asustó?-pregunté escéptico.

-A ninguno de nosotros le gustaría recibir una visita de algún secuaz de Aro, Cayo y Marco.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Rosalie y Alice los tienen entretenidos en el segundo piso.-me dijo Esme.

-¿Qué haremos con Bella?

-La dejaremos en su casa y fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa si sospecha algo, Carlisle?

-Dejaremos que tenga sus sospechas. Si averigua algo, nos encargaremos de eso después.

-Como digas.-dije.

-Quiero que tú te encargues de llevarla a su casa. Procura dejarle una nota a Charlie como si fueras Bella. Inventa alguna escusa y acuesta a Bella en su cama. Cuando vuelvas tendremos una reunión familiar.

-No creo que pueda. Tengo mucha sed.

-¿Prefieres que yo lo haga?-me preguntó Emmett.

-Sí y procuren no tocar nada para que Charlie no se dé cuenta.-le aconsejé.

Emmett asintió. Entre él y Jasper tomaron a Bella en brazos y la cargaron hasta su auto. Salí por el ventanal para dirigirme a cazar. Corrí hacia el bosque a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas podían alcanzar. Olfateé a mí alrededor y encontré una manada de ciervos. Me lancé rápidamente y sin piedad alguna sobre ellos. Me alimenté todo lo que podía, pero durante el proceso, no pude evitar pensar en Bella. Ella había susurrado mi nombre antes de ser atacada.

¿Sería posible que ella sospechara algo? No, eso era imposible. Nosotros éramos grandes actores y actrices cuando se trataba de actuar como humanos. Nunca nadie había sospechado de nosotros. Cuando terminé, me alejé un poco. Encontré un claro y me tiré sobre el pasto. Suspiré. ¿Por qué Bella era tan irresistible? No en el sentido de irresistiblemente "comible", sino que en el sentido humano.

Coloqué dos de mis dedos sobre mi pecho, donde –supuestamente- se encontraba mi corazón, el cual ahora no era más que un órgano muerto y frío. ¿Por qué Bella me hacía sentir un pequeño ardor y un pequeño calorcito en ese lugar? ¿Estaría Alice en lo correcto cuando afirmaba que estaba enamorado? Miré la hora. Era hora de regresar antes de que me vinieran a buscar. Corrí hasta la casa. Entré por el ventanal y me senté junto a Esme. Nos reunimos todos y Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

-Esto será simple. No le diremos nada a Bella. Y si ella sospecha, desmentiremos lo que pasó.

-¿Eso funcionará, Alice?-le preguntó Esme.

-Por un rato. Bella es muy curiosa…

-Nunca debimos integrarla a nuestro grupo.-dijo Rosalie.- Siempre supe que traería problemas.

-No digas eso, Rosalie-le dije.

-Rose tiene razón. Esto está mal, Edward.-me dijo Emmett.- Ella no es una de nosotros.

-¡Lo sé, Emmett!-le grité.- Siempre lo he sabido. El problema es que…no sé si pueda despegarme de ella.

-¿Es por su sangre?-me preguntó Esme con preocupación.

-No.-respondí.

-¿No es por su sangre?-me preguntó Jasper- Entonces, ¿por qué es?

-No lo sé.

-¿Está Bella enamorada de ti?-me preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé.-volví a decir.

-¿No lo sabes?-me preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Por qué no le lees la mente y ya está? Así se acabarán todos nuestros problemas.

Suspiré. Sabía que a Rosalie no le agradaba Bella. Y eso era simplemente por celos. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me revolví el cabello.

-Porque no puedo.-dije al fin.

-¿¡Cómo!?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

Pude ver en sus caras la sorpresa que habían recibido. Nadie lo podía creer. Ni yo lo hacía, pero ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales Bella me parecía irresistible. Ella era silenciosa.

-He tratado, pero lo único que escucho es silencio.

-No puede ser…-susurró Rosalie.

-No tengo idea porqué será. Pero les juro que es la verdad.

-¿Es ese uno de los motivos por el cual te sientes tan atraído a Bella?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Cuando comencé a ir a su casa fue sólo para ver qué era lo que la hacía tan diferente. Necesitaba saber el porqué del asunto.

-¿Y después?-me preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.- Quizás me sentí atraído a Bella por la curiosidad. Nunca antes había encontrado un humano al cual yo no pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos. Y además está el factor de su sangre.

-Pero…-Esme dudó. No quería leerle los pensamientos, quería que lo dijera en voz alta.- Eso ya está controlado, ¿cierto?

-No del todo, pero sí.

Carlisle comenzó a meditar dando paseos por la sala. Todos los demás guardamos silencio. No me atrevía a ver lo que mis hermanos pensaban. No era necesario. Sabía que Rosalie pensaba que todo había sido un GRAN error. Sabía que Jasper pensaba en todo el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo hasta el momento. Sabía que Emmett estaba pensando en el peligro que significaría que Bella estuviera entre nosotros. Sabía que Alice estaba pensando en alguna de sus visiones. Y por último, sabía que Esme estaba pensando en mí y en el efecto nocivo que Bella tenía sobre mí. Pero no era así como ella pensaba. Bella no tenía un efecto nocivo en mí…

-Nada más de acosar a Bella en su casa.-dijo de repente Carlisle.

-Yo no he sido el único.-dije.

-¿No?

-No Carlisle. Alice también se ha metido en la habitación de Bella.

-¿¡YO!?-dijo Alice teatralmente.

-Tú y yo sabemos que has estado metiéndote a la habitación de Bella a hurtadillas para dejarle ropa en su closet.

-¡Ella no se ha dado cuenta!-replicó.- Además, no es tan malo como acosarla para ver lo que hace después de clases.

-Basta ustedes dos.-nos dijo Carlisle- Alice, tú también tienes prohibido meterte a la habitación de Bella…mejor dicho, a toda la casa.

-¡Pero…pero…!

-Nada de peros, Alice Cullen. He tomado una decisión y se respetará.

-¿Qué haremos con Bella?-preguntó Jasper.- Si no le permitimos volver, sospechará aún más.

-Jasper tiene razón, cariño.-le dijo Esme.

-Haremos como si nada hubiese pasado.- Rosalie había abierto la boca para replicar, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.- Nada de alegatos, Rose. Debemos hacer esto. Bella ya es parte de esta familia. Aún cuando algunos no les guste la idea. No podemos hacer nada más que protegerla a ella y a nuestro secreto. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.-dijimos al unísono.

-Que bueno. Esta discusión se terminó.

-Entonces yo me retiro a ver cómo está Jack.-dijo Rosalie.

Ella subió las escaleras. Emmett fue detrás de ella. Jasper miró a Alice y ella asintió.

-Jazz y yo iremos a cazar.

-Que les vaya bien.-le dijo Esme.

Salieron por el ventanal y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Esme se levantó de su asiento y colocó suavemente una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Levanté la mirada y ella me sonrió.

-No es tu culpa, Edward. Tú la amas y eso es algo normal.

-No la amo, Esme.-gruñí.- Un monstruo como yo jamás podrá amar a una hermosa chica como Bella…

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	6. Imposible

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Seis: Imposible.**

**Bella POV.**

Desperté exaltada como si estuviera recién despertando de una horrible pesadilla. ¿Lo había soñado o de verdad había pasado? Me revisé entera. No tenía ni un rasguño. Me levanté de mi cama y corrí al baño a cerciorarme que no hubiese nada malo. Todo estaba en orden. Entonces, ¿había sido todo un sueño? Me agarré la cabeza, confundida. Muchas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? ¿Había cenado o no? ¿Por qué estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior? Todo era muy confuso. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una nota en la mesa. Era de Charlie. "Bella, lamento irme antes de que te despiertes. Pero ayer cuando llegué estabas durmiendo profundamente y no quise despertarte. Que te vaya bien hoy en el instituto"

¿Estaba durmiendo cuando Charlie llegó? Todo era tan extraño. ¿Cómo no podía recordar nada? Mi cabeza estaba comenzando a doler por tantas preguntas. Me di una ducha, tomé desayuno y me dirigí al instituto. Me estacioné donde siempre lo hacía. El Volvo de Edward ya estaba estacionado. Me bajé sonriente de mi auto. En la entrada estaban Alice y Edward esperándome, como siempre. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no estaban. Eso era extraño. Al acercarme a los dos una imagen pasó rápidamente frente a mis ojos. Me detuve en seco. Unos ojos sedientos me miraban. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, al igual que el ritmo de mi corazón. ¿Qué significaba esa imagen? Y ¿Por qué me provocaba tanto terror? Alice comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, Bella?

-¿Qué pasó ayer, Alice?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué acabo de tener un pequeño flashback?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres Bella. Yo ayer estuve en el hospital con Carlisle y los demás durante todo el día.

-¿Segura?-mi voz se escuchó temblorosa.

Mis manos temblaban levemente. Quería llorar y no sabía por qué. En ese momento apareció Edward. Otra imagen apareció en mi mente. Edward, saltando sobre otro hombre. Di un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Edward me miró con tristeza y se marchó sin decir nada.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

-Bella…

-Alice, yo sé que pasó algo y ustedes no quieren contármelo.

-Bella, lamento decirte que estás alucinando.-me dijo tajante.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé sola en el estacionamiento, asustada. Todo el mundo que estaba allí se quedó mirándome. Era extraño que yo me peleara con los Cullen. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza. Decidí ir a clases, era lo mejor. Caminé por los pasillos cabizbaja. Iba a doblar una esquina, cuando escuché la voz de Alice.

-¡…tienes que mirarla a los ojos, Edward!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Debes hacerlo!-esta vez era la voz de Emmett.

-¡Ella sospecha algo!

-¡Obvio!-dijo Rosalie.- Si tú no eres capaz de mirarla a los ojos, ¿Cómo no va a sospechar?

-¡Soy un monstruo!-susurró él atormentado.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedacitos. Edward estaba sintiéndose mal. Y sentía que era un monstruo. ¿Era todo esto por mi culpa?

-¡Sé valiente!-dijo Rosalie.

-Rosalie…no es tan fácil.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Jasper.- Pero esto es por el bien de todos…

Retrocedí un poco, inhalé y exhalé varias veces, y seguí caminando –como si nunca hubiese escuchado algo. Cuando me vieron doblar la esquina, guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Pasé frente a ellos y recibí un "hola" colectivo. No tenía ganas de responderles. Así que solamente los saludé con la mano. Entré a mi salón y me senté inmediatamente –y en silencio- en mi asiento. Sabía que algo había pasado.

Y lo peor era que los Cullen me los estaban escondiendo. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que se me ocurrió había sido algo trágico. Pero yo me encontraba bien. Ellos también. _¡Oh, no! ¡¡Elizabeth!!_ Pensé. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que el profesor había entrado al salón y estaba hablando. No lo escuché hasta que lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Veo que la señorita Swan se encuentra en la luna.-toda la clase se rió de eso.- Como le estaba contando a la clase, señorita Swan, el señor Cullen se integra a nuestra clase de ahora en adelante.

Miré hacia adelante. Edward estaba parado al lado del profesor y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

-Y señorita Swan–para que se informe- el señor Cullen se sentará en el asiento vacío que está a su lado.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Se sentó en silencio y no me miró. El profesor comenzó con la clase y yo traté de concentrarme en ella, pero me era imposible. No podía aguantar más la angustia de saber si le había pasado algo a Elizabeth. Así que saqué una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno y le escribí una nota a Edward.

"**Fue Elizabeth****…"** No, esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo. **"¿Lo qué pasó ayer tiene que ver con Elizabeth?" **Le pasé la nota a Edward. Él la leyó rápidamente y me la contestó. **"No, ella está bien" "Que bueno. Estaba asustada." **Le respondí. Edward me miró de reojo. Me ruboricé. Pero no tan intensamente como cuando Edward me miraba. Al final de la clase quise detenerlo para que habláramos. Pero me interrumpió un mensaje por el altoparlante.

-Un aviso para todos los alumnos del instituto.-era la voz de la secretaria.- Esta tarde se suspenden todas las actividades debido a la reunión de profesores.

Un sentimiento de emoción inundó a todos. Tendríamos la tarde libre y eso era algo que todos esperaban. Cuando volteé para hablar con Edward, noté que él ya se había ido. Las clases que seguían se me pasaron rápidamente. Lo único que deseaba era salir y hablar con Edward. Al salir de mi última clase, me dirigí inmediatamente al estacionamiento. Divisé a Edward, junto a su Volvo. Tenía todas las intenciones de acercarme a él, cuando Mike apareció. Cuanto lo odiaba en este preciso momento. ¿Por qué siempre se aparecía cuando menos lo quería ver?

-¡Hola Bella!

-Hola Mike.-dije tajante.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros este fin de semana?

-¿Dónde?

-A la playa.

-¿Cuál playa?

-La de la Push.

-Ah, verdad.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás?

-Sí, sí, obvio.-cualquier cosa para que me deje tranquila.

-¡Genial!

Me dio un abrazo y se marchó. Yo lo miré extrañada. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Miré hacia el Volvo y Edward estaba muerto de la risa –cosa que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? ¿Qué era lo chistoso? Y ¿Por qué se reía en un momento tan serio como este? Iba a dirigirme al Volvo para arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, cuando apareció Eric.

-¡Bella!

-¬¬

-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo algo que hacer. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me trajiste tu cuaderno de biología?

-Lo tengo en mi auto.

-¿Lo irás a buscar?

Bufé y caminé hacia mi auto. Coloqué mi bolso sobre el capó y comencé a buscar mis llaves. Estaba tan molesta con todo el mundo por interrumpirme durante todo el día, que no me di cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuché el sonido de metal chocando contra metal. Di una media vuelta y me quedé paralizada al ver que una furgoneta había chocado a varios autos y ahora se dirigía hacia mí.

-¡Bella!-chilló Alice.

Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, cómo si eso fuese a ayudarme con el dolor que sentiría al ser aplastada por la furgoneta. Este era mi final. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería hacer! ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado mi momento final justo ahora? Comencé a sollozar de la desesperación.

En ese momento, sentí que algo me empujó hacia el suelo. Y de la nada, me sentí protegida. Sentí que algo duro se interponía entre la furgoneta y yo. Escuché un estruendo, pero ningún signo de dolor. Apreté aún más los ojos por el susto. _¡Oh, no! Este ha sido mi final._ El rostro de Renée y el de Charlie se me pasaron por la mente. Había tantas cosas que no les había dicho…y ahora todo había acabado.

-Tranquila, no has muerto.

Abrí un ojo, temerosa de ver a la persona que poseía esa voz. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Edward abrazándome. ¿Qué había hecho para salvarme? Traté de mirar, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy pegado al de Edward y eso me impedía ver.

-Edward…-susurré.

Me guiñó un ojo, me dejó en el suelo y salió corriendo del lugar. Me paré y no reconocí el lugar en donde estaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar a varios autos de distancia de mi Monovolumen si hace un momento estaba al lado de éste? Enseguida me vi rodeada de un montón de personas. No lograba comprender lo que decían. Sólo escuchaba voces distantes. Miré con dirección al Volvo de Edward. Él estaba allí, rodeado de sus hermanos. Quienes –al parecer- lo estaban felicitando. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward. Me quedé enganchada mirándolo. No reaccionaba. Hasta que –de repente- mis piernas flaquearon, caí al suelo y todo se volvió semi-negro. Las voces estaban aún más distantes. Sentí golpecitos en el rostro para que reaccionara.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-escuché a alguien gritar.

-No…-susurré.

-¡Bella está hablando!-chilló otra persona- ¡¡Apúrense antes de que pierda la conciencia por completo!!

-No…-traté de decir.

-¡Bella!-escuché una tercera voz- ¿Deseas algo?

-Edward…-susurré.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro. Comencé a recuperar la audición de pronto. Escuché por varios minutos un pitito. ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué había ocurrido? Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos, fue una luz cegadora. Traté cubrirme los ojos con mi mano, pero no podía levantar mis manos. Comencé a angustiarme. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía mover mis manos?

-Tranquilízate, Bella.-escuché decir a una voz familiar.

-¿Doctor Cullen?-logré articular.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella? Edward me dijo que te diste un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿Edward?-pregunté confundida.

-Aquí estoy.-alguien me apretó la mano.

Volteé y vi a Edward, quien me miraba muy preocupado. Volteé hacia el otro lado y vi a Alice. Ella tenía mi otra mano entre las suyas. Respiré aliviada. No había perdido mis manos ni nada por el estilo. Pero, ¿Qué había pasado? Mis ojos se demoraron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hicieron, me di cuenta de que estaba en una camilla de hospital.

-Bella. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-me preguntó el doctor Cullen.

-No…no mucho. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Estuviste involucrada en un accidente en el estaciona miento del instituto…

El doctor Cullen siguió hablando, pero yo no lo escuché. Las imágenes del accidente volvieron a mí como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta. Recordé todo lo que había pasado. Edward me había salvado la vida. De una forma totalmente extraña y milagrosa. Y fue ahí, cuando recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior. Edward me ¿había salvado? Pero, ¿de qué exactamente? Volteé a mirarlo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Podría ser…?

-Edward…-susurré.

-Sí, Bella. Edward te trajo al hospital.-me dijo el doctor Cullen.

-No.-afirmé.- Tú me salvaste la vida…

-Creo que está teniendo efectos secundarios por culpa del sedante.-dijo Edward.

-¡NO!-grité desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, Bella.-me dijo Alice.- Todo está bien.

-Pero yo…yo vi a Edward.

-Quizás soñaste conmigo.

-No. Eso es imposible. Sé lo que vi.

-Bella…yo no estaba cerca de ti.

-Así es, Bella.-dijo Alice.-Él estaba conmigo cerca del Volvo.

-No eso no puede ser. Yo te vi. Tú me arrastraste. Sé que lo hiciste…es…-mi voz se apagó.

¿Por qué todos trataban de probar que estaba mintiendo? Ellos estaban escondiendo algo y no querían que yo lo supiera. ¿Por qué los Cullen no querían que me enterara de eso? Solté mis manos de las manos de Edward y Alice, y traté de sentarme.

-Tranquila Bella. Todavía no te recuperas del todo.-me dijo el doctor Cullen.

Entre los tres trataron de ayudarme a sentarme, pero yo me opuse a recibir sus auxilios. Me senté al borde de la camilla, mirando a Edward. Él se quedó en silencio y me miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-susurré.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Salvarme…Ya van dos veces. Creo que van dos veces.

-Bella, estás…

-¡No te atrevas a decir alucinando!-lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.- ¡Sé muy bien lo que vi! Las dos veces…

-¿Qué viste la primera vez?-me preguntó serio.

-Tú, saltando sobre un hombre que me miraba sediento...o hambriento.-sacudí la cabeza para sacar esa imagen macabra de mi mente.- Pero sé que saltaste sobré él y me salvaste.

-Bella, lamento decirte que…

-¡Cállate!-le grite.- La segunda vez me salvaste de morir aplastada por esa furgoneta. No sé como lo habrás hecho, pero me salvaste.

-Bella, lo único que hice fue traerte al hospital.

-No…no…-hipé.- ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

Edward se paró y atrajo mi rostro a su pecho. Me aferré a su ropa y lloré toda la rabia y la frustración lo que tenía dentro. Esa frustración que sentía cuando él me trataba de contradecir. Yo sabía que lo había visto salvarme. ¡Lo sabía! Pero, ¿Por qué nadie me creía? Sentí como un par de brazos me alejaban del cuerpo de Edward. No quería alejarme, me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos. Los brazos eran del doctor Cullen. En este momento lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Me revisó por última vez, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Está todo en orden, Bella. ¿Debo llamar a Charlie para que te venga a buscar?

-No.-me crucé de brazos enfadada.- No quiero que se entere.

-Charlie ya se enteró, Bella.

-Forks es un lugar muy pequeño.-refunfuñé.

-Tienes toda la razón. Él te estará esperando en casa. ¿Segura que no quieres que él venga a buscarte?

-No. Yo puedo manejar.

-¿Estás loca?-me dijo Alice.- Edward, lleva a Bella a su casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Me secó las lágrimas que todavía estaban en mi rostro con sus dedos y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-E-n-n-n verdad, es-s-s-to no es nec-c-cesario.-balbuceé.

-Sí, lo es.-me dijo Edward.

Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos. Traté de protestar, pero él no me lo permitió. Alice sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó a nosotros, tomó mis brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Alice le dio un empujoncito a Edward y salimos de la sala de examinación. Miré extrañada a Alice, ya que no entendía porque había hecho eso. Salimos a la sala de espera y quedé boquiabierta. Toda la escuela –o la mayoría de ésta- estaba esperándonos en la sala de espera.

-Oculta tu rostro si así lo deseas.-me dijo Edward.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso.-gemí.

Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. No me había gustado la idea de que todo el mundo estuviera allí. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué Alice me había hecho esto? Un momento… ¿Cómo sabía Alice que todo el mundo estaría esperándonos en la sala de espera? Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto de mi Monovolumen. Me sentó y se encaminó al lugar del conductor. Se sentó y prendió mi Monovolumen.

-¿Cómo lo sabía Alice?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabía Alice que esto ocurriría?

-Ella vio que todo el mundo te estaba esperando en la sala de espera y decidió que sería entretenido hacer algo como esto. Es sólo una broma, Bella.

-No te creo.-dije con impotencia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué crees que pasó?

-Ustedes son especiales. Lo sé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que tienen un secreto, Edward. Y te juro que lo descubriré.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente.

-Lo haré, ya sea la última cosa que haga.

-¿Por qué eres tan curiosa, Bella?

Él sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca me había pasado eso antes. ¿Por qué ahora me ocurría? Me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Edward Cullen estaba comenzando a tener un efecto muy especial sobre mí…más especial del que él ya tenía sobre mí. Llegamos a mi casa y Charlie salió enseguida. Traté de bajarme sola, pero Edward no me lo permitió. Me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta dentro de mi casa.

-Esto no es necesario.-le dije.

-¿Dónde la dejo, Charlie?-le preguntó ignorándome por completo.

-En su habitación. Muchas gracias, Edward.

Edward me subió hasta mi habitación y lo único que yo podía pensar era si mi habitación estaba o no ordenada. Dios, este era el primer chico que me llevaba en brazos a mi habitación y lo más probable era que ¡mi habitación era todo un desastre! Edward entró y me dejó sobre mi cama. Escuché la voz de Charlie en la cocina, ya que el teléfono había sonado. Edward acercó su rostro a mí. Mi respiración se aceleró. Con su mano derecha recorrió mis mejillas.

-Cuando lo descubras, hablaremos.-me susurró.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

Él no me respondió, sólo me besó en la frente y se marchó. Dejándome con la duda. ¿Qué diablos quería decir? Edward se despidió de Charlie. Y en un par de segundos, Charlie subió a ver cómo me encontraba.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo ocurrió?-preguntó.

-Fue un accidente, papá.-dije.

-¡Sé más específica!

-No sé cómo ocurrió, pero la furgoneta de Tyler casi me atropella.

_Por no decir aplasta, me hace puré o me hace pedacitos_.

-Debería quitarle la licencia a ese Tyler. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-No es necesario, papá.-le rogué.

-¡Casi mueres, Bella!

-Pero no ocurrió. Así que no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

-Bella, soy el jefe de policía…

-Por favor.-le supliqué.- Todo el instituto lo sabrá.

-Ok, pero le mandaré una advertencia. Si lo hace nuevamente, le quitaré la licencia. Y no me importará. ¿Entendido?

_Si lo hace de nuevo, quizás logre matarme, Charlie_. Puse los ojos en blanco. _Gracias a Dios que estaba Edward. Quizás, para la próxima vez no sea tan afortunada…_

-Como sea.-refunfuñé finalmente.

-Como sea…-dijo él.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle que tenía que descansar, cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Irás este fin de semana a La Push?-cambió de tema radicalmente.

-No lo sé.

-Oh, espero que vayas.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería lograr decirme con todo esto?

-¿Por qué?-pregunté cautelosamente.

-Porque –al parecer- Jacob irá.

-Papá, el vive allí.-le dije.

-Lo sé, pero irá a verte si tú vas.

-¿Cómo sabe Jacob Black que yo iría este fin de semana a La Push?

-No lo sé.- Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-No tendrás nada que ver en esto, ¿cierto?

-No me meto en tus asuntos románticos, Bella.

-¡Papá!-dije molesta.- ¡No me gusta Jacob Black!

-Lo siento, lo siento.-se disculpó. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos.- Así que…-comenzó a decir.- ¿Edward Cullen?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No lo sé. Dime tú qué pasa con él.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme, papá?

-Es extraño que te haya traído a casa, ¿no?

-No lo sé. Él es mi amigo, papá.

-¿Sólo un amigo?

-Supongo. Edward no sale con las chicas del instituto.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Según lo que he escuchado, ninguna está a su altura.

-Así que es exigente.-dijo pensativo.- ¿Tú estás a su altura?

-¡No lo sé, papá!-dije exasperada.

Charlie estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas con sus preguntas. ¿Quería descubrir si –acaso- había algo entre Edward y yo? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaba a la cara?

-Yo sólo quería saber. No te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Será mejor que descanses. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Charlie salió de mi habitación. Me acosté y me di media vuelta. ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo pensaba que sabía lo que me convenía? No pude quedarme dormida. Un millón y medio de teorías pasaban por mi mente. A cada rato formulaba una nueva, tratando de acercarme cada vez más a la verdad. ¿Qué secreto guardarían los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward me había dicho que él hablaría conmigo cuando lo descubriera? Eso significaba que sí había algo extraño con ellos.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Todo esto era tan extraño. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta emoción en un solo día. Si así la podíamos llamar. De la nada, escuché una melodía. Una melodía tan hermosa, que sentí que estaba hecha para mí. Traté de abrir los ojos para ver de dónde venía, pero se me hizo imposible. Estaba tan cansada que el sueño me venció. Eso sí, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, puedo jurar que escuché la voz de Edward.

-Duerme, Bella. Sueña tranquila que yo estaré acá…

-Edward.-susurré antes de rendirme ante en cansancio.

º0º0º0º0º

**Edward POV.**

Bella susurró mi nombre y me sentí desolado. Sabía que jamás podría estar con ella y –aún así- le daba esperanzas. Estaba siendo el malo de la película. Pero cada vez que trataba de alejarme de ella, se encargaba de traerme de vuelta a su lado de alguna forma. Me senté al borde de su cama y seguí tarareando la melodía que había escrito para ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan adictiva, Bella?-susurré.

-Edward.-susurró entre sueños, de nuevo.

Ya iban dos veces. Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Varias veces me había escabullido a su habitación por la noche y la había escuchado susurrar mi nombre. Pero esta era la primera vez que sentía un extraño sentimiento invadirme cuando lo hacía. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Su respiración chocó de lleno con mi nariz. Su aroma… Traté de no dejarme llevar por él. Me acerqué aún más a sus labios. Hasta que –por fin- los rocé contra los míos.

No pude resistirme, así que presioné mis labios contra los de ella con delicadeza. Inmediatamente, una repentina calidez invadió mi cuerpo. Me separé de ella –asustado- por lo que había pasado. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Cómo había sido posible que pudiera sentir esa calidez a través de un simple beso? ¿No era Bella una simple humana? Me acerqué a la ventana, con todas las intenciones de marcharme. Pero no lo hice hasta escucharla murmurar mi nombre una vez más entre sueños.

-Edward.-me llamó.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Dije y salí por su ventana.

º0º0º0º0º

**Me encanta este capítulo…no sé porqué XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado también**

**Espero que comenten.**

**Si se han enamorado de Edward en este capítulo como yo lo hice, aprieten el botoncito que dice "**_**GO**_**" y dejen un review! **

**:)**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	7. La Historia

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Siete: La Historia.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?-me preguntó Angela.

-Bien, gracias.-dije.

-¿Cómo no va a estarlo?-dijo Jessica.- Si Edward la llevó a su casa…. ¡Y en brazos!

-Shush.-le dijo Angela para que guardara silencio.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando. Angela, Jessica y Lauren comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí. No tenía ganas de escuchar a Jessica quejarse de la atención que estaba recibiendo de Edward. Además, no quería llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella?-me preguntó Angela.

Ella era la que mejor me caía de todos y se merecía una respuesta honesta y verdadera de mi parte.

-No lo sé.-mentí.- No logro recordarlo.

Nadie se merecía una respuesta honesta y verdadera. Ni yo sabía lo que realmente había pasado. Así que había inventado una mentira para decir cuando todo el mundo me lo preguntara. Habían pasado un par de días y nadie dejaba el asunto de lado. Al parecer, el accidente había sido muy extraño y todo el mundo tenía sus teorías al respecto. Lo que más me sorprendía era que nadie me había mencionado a Edward.

-¿Cómo que no logras recordarlo?-me preguntó Lauren.

-Es la verdad.-me encogí de hombros.- Según el doctor Cullen, estoy sufriendo una especie de estrés post-traumático.

-¿Y eso es normal?-me preguntó Jessica.

-Al parecer, sí.

-¿Y recuperarás alguna vez la memoria de lo que pasó?-me preguntó Angela.

-Eso se verá con el tiempo.

-¿Eso dijo el doctor Cullen?-me preguntó Lauren.

-Así es.-dije.

-¡Es tan buen doctor!-dijo Jessica.

-¡Y es muy guapo!-comentó Lauren.

-Es una pena que esté casado.-dijo Jessica.

-Toda la razón.-le dijo Lauren.

¿Es que estas chicas nunca dejaban de pensar en hombres? Entré al salón y me senté en mi puesto. Edward se sentó a mi lado, en silencio. La clase comenzó y yo me concentré cien por ciento en ella. Si Edward no me quería hablar, cosa suya. Yo tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Estaba anotando algo que el profesor había dicho, cuando me llegó una nota de Edward. Lo miré extrañada. Y él me sonrió dulcemente. La abrí y la leí. **"¿Nos podemos juntar un momento a la hora de almuerzo?**" lo miré de reojo y le anoté mi respuesta. Él la vio y asintió.

¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo? No había tenido ni un momento a solas con Edward desde el accidente. Sus hermanos siempre nos interrumpían cuando íbamos a quedarnos solos. Siempre llegaba alguno con algo de qué conversar. Es como si lo tuvieran premeditado. Y eso hacía que sospechara aún más. Terminó la clase y comencé a ordenar mis cosas para irme a la siguiente clase. Edward se paró a mi lado, nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

-¿Te importaría faltar a la siguiente clase?

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor.-me dijo.

-Supongo que no.-le dije.

-Genial, vamos.

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia afuera del salón. Él caminaba a paso rápido, guiándome por los pasillos. Traté de seguirle el paso, pero se me hizo casi imposible. Edward caminaba muy rápido y mi torpeza clásica salía a relucir. Me tropecé varias veces con mi pie o con algún objeto que estaba en el suelo. Todas esas veces, Edward me ayudaba a pararme.

-Eres muy torpe, ¿sabes?-rió entre dientes.

-Ni me lo digas.-bufé.

-Vamos, apúrate.

-¿Dónde vamos tan apurados?

-Ya lo verás.-me dijo.

Salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Comenzó a darme un ataque de pánico cuando pensé en las posibilidades que podría haber. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Por qué nos dirigíamos al gimnasio? ¿Qué se traía Edward entre manos? Por suerte no entramos al gimnasio, sino que lo rodeamos hasta llegar a la parte posterior de éste. No había nadie a la vista. Sólo estábamos Edward y yo...y el bosque. Miré hacia todas partes. ¿Qué hacíamos allí? Edward se detuvo de golpe, lo que hizo que me golpeara contra su pecho.

-Lo siento.-me dijo.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?-dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Es que quería conversar contigo.-me dijo.

-¿Acá?

-Así es. Es un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Más bien parece un lugar perfecto para matarme.-bromeé.

Pero mi broma no le había gustado. Su semblante se endureció y frunció el ceño.

-Lo lamento, era una broma.-me excusé.

-No pasa nada.-dijo seriamente.- Pero esa no es la mejor broma para hacerme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, olvídalo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Por qué estamos acá?

-Quiero saber lo que piensas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasó en el accidente.

-Bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

-Vamos, Bella. Necesito saber lo que piensas.

-¿No te meterás en problemas si lo haces?-le pregunté dubitativa.

-Lo más seguro es que sí.-admitió.- Pero no me interesa eso. Me interesa saber lo que piensas.

-Tengo varias teorías.-solté.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó divertido.

-Así es. Son sobre tu personalidad…

-¿Mi personalidad? Interesante…continúa.

-Muy interesante.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi personalidad en todo esto?

-Todo, obviamente.-dije divertida.

-No logro entenderte.

-Si no fueras tan extraño, nada de lo que pasó hubiese pasado.

Por más que tratase de sonar seria, no podía. Estar con él a solas no me permitía controlarme. Y mi lado tonto salía a relucir. Soltaba risitas tontas, me ruborizaba, balbuceaba, etc.

-Bien pensando.-me sonrió- ¿Qué teorías tienes?

-Todavía no sé si sufres de algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple o simplemente eres bipolar.-sonreí.

-¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple? ¿Bipolar?-preguntó al borde del ataque de risa.

-No te rías.-le dije, entre enfadada y al borde del ataque de risas.

-No me río. Pero debes admitir que son teorías algo ridículas.

-No lo son.-repliqué.

-Ni tú te lo crees, Bella.

-¬¬

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades.-sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Saber lo que piensas.-me dijo.

-¿Es que no lo sabes ya?

-No.-admitió.- Eres la única persona a la cual me cuesta saber lo que piensa.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré resignada. Me apoyé contra la pared del gimnasio. Edward era enigmático y lo más probable era que nunca sabría lo que pensaba y sentía. Ya que nunca me dejaría hacerlo. Se acercó a mí y con un movimiento –casi invisible para mis ojos- posó sus labios sobre los míos. Ejerció un poco de presión y me dejó atónita. ¿Me estaba besando? Se separó de mí –a los pocos segundos- y sonrió pícaramente.

-Cuando lo sepas, te lo explicaré. Pero es algo que debes descubrir por ti sola. Yo no te puedo ayudar, ni mis hermanos.

Después de eso, se marchó y me dejó sola. Lo miré, pero no logré reaccionar. Edward Cullen, el bipolar, me había besado. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de bruces al suelo. Me quedé allí sentada y en silencio hasta que fue la hora de almuerzo. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Y lo peor era que, quería más. Toqué mis labios con mis dedos. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esta no era la primera vez que nos besábamos? No logré salir de mi estupor hasta que sentí la campana del almuerzo. Sacudí la cabeza y me paré del suelo, enfada conmigo misma y con Edward Cullen.

-¿¡Por qué eres tan bipolar!?-grité en voz alta.

Caminé hasta el comedor e hice la fila para sacar el almuerzo. Alice llegó a mi lado y me tomó del brazo, sacándome de la fila.

-¡Pero, Alice!-traté de decir.

-¡No hagas la fila, Bella!-me dijo alegremente.- ¡Ye te tengo el almuerzo listo!

Bufé y me dejé llevar por ella. Me sentó frente a una bandeja repleta de comida. La cual yo iba a ser incapaz de comérmela sola. Alice era tan extraña a veces. Comencé a comer en silencio. Los hermanos Cullen estaban sentados frente a mí y me miraban.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?-me preguntó Emmett.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba enfadada?-pregunté.

-Tienes el ceño fruncido y nos hablas como si estuvieras enfadada.-dijo Jasper.

-Pues no lo estoy.-dije tajante.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?-me preguntó Alice.

-No.-dije.

-No te creo.-dijo Emmett.- ¿Alguien le cree?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Miré de reojo a Edward. Tenía curvada la comisura de los labios. ¡Arggg! Cuanto lo odiaba. ¿Por qué sonreía así? ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Por qué diablos besaba tan bien?

-Ok, si Bella no quiere hablar de lo que le pasa.-dijo Alice.- Cambiemos de tema.

-Como sea.-dije.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-me preguntó alegremente Alice.

-No lo sé.-dije.

-¿No ibas a la playa con tus amigos?-me recordó Edward.

-Ah, cierto.-dije.

-No pareces muy animada.-me dijo Jasper.

-Es que no lo estoy.-admití.- Charlie ha estado presionándome para que vaya y conozca mejor a Jacob…

-¿Quién es Jacob?-me preguntó Emmett.

-Un chico de La Push.-le contesté.

-¿Y tiene algún tipo de intención contigo?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé, Emmett.-dije.- ¿Por qué?

-Si la tiene, tiene que pasar por nosotros primero.-me dijo.

Emmett se había puesto muy sobre protector conmigo, lo que me hacía pensar en él como el típico hermano mayor que no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara a su hermana menor sin su consentimiento.

-Como digas, Emmett.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien. Me gusta que tengas las cosas claras.-Emmett rió entre dientes.

-No la acoses más.-dijo Rosalie.- Si ella se quiere meter con un chico de La Push, cosa suya. Tú no tienes opinión en el asunto. Bella puede tener una relación con quien ella quiera.

-Gracias, Rosalie.-le agradecí.- Pero no me interesa Jacob.

-Que bueno.-me dijo Alice.- ¿Qué tal ese chico Newton?

-¿Mike? ¡Yuks!-saqué la lengua con asco.

-Esa no es la actitud que suele provocar Mike.-dijo Edward divertido.

-¡Pero esa es la actitud que me gusta!-dijo Emmett.- Mike es un debilucho. No te merece, Bella.

-¡Emmett!-lo regañó Rosalie.

-¡Es la verdad!-dijo Emmett.

Rosalie bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. En cambio, Emmett, me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y tus otros amigos, Bella?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Eric y Tyler?-pregunté.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-Ninguno de los dos me atrae. Eric piensa que estoy detrás de él y Tyler me acosa para que lo perdone por lo del accidente.

-¿Te acosa?-Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Me sigue a todas partes y me pide que lo acompañe al baile de fin de curso. Piensa que así lo perdonaré.

-¿Y no vas a ir con él?-me preguntó Jasper.

-No pienso ir con nadie.

-Una chica independiente. Así me gusta.- dijo Emmett.

Me dio un par de "suaves" palmaditas en la espalda. Las cuales no fueron para nada suave. Ugh, Emmett no sabía controlar su fuerza.

-Para nada.-dije después de un rato.- No pienso ir al baile.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Alice.- ¡Si los bailes son tan entretenidos!

-Porque soy torpe, si no te habías dado cuenta antes.

-¿Torpe?-me preguntó Jasper divertido.- Creo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta…

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-No les hagas caso, Bella.-dijo Alice.- Ahora, ¿tan torpe te encuentras?

-Soy tan torpe, que lo más probable es que –cuando trate de bailar- me caiga o algo por el estilo y produzca una reacción en cadena y llegue a incendiar el lugar.

-Te tienes muy poca confianza.-me dijo Alice.- No creo que sea así.

-Nunca me has visto bailar.-murmuré.

-Algún día lo haré.-dijo Alice.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué harán ustedes este fin de semana?

Los cinco se intercambiaron miradas. Alice iba a decir algo, cuando –justo- tocó la campana. Los cinco se pararon y se marcharon. Me paré extrañada. ¿Por qué se habían comportado de esa manera? Caminé hasta el salón de biología y me senté al lado de Edward. El profesor entró con un equipo audiovisual. Al parecer, íbamos a ver una película. Comenzó a explicar de qué se iba a tratar la película. Luego apagó las luces y prendió la televisión. Me acerqué a Edward y le susurré:

-Nunca respondieron mi pregunta.

-Iremos a acampar.

-¿Dónde?

-A Goat Rocks.

-¿Dónde queda eso?

-Al sur del monte Rainier.

-Suena entretenido.-susurré.

Él me sonrió y no me respondió. La película era muy aburrida, así que me entretuve dibujando en mi cuaderno. Cuando la campana sonó, Edward se despidió de mí y se marchó. Llegó el sábado y esa mañana me desperté casi sin ánimo. El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad. Me vestí y me marché a la tienda de los Newton. Porque allí nos juntaríamos. Estaban todos esperándome. Yo había sido la última en llegar.

-Bueno…-dijo Mike.- ¡A disfrutar!

Nos subimos a los autos. Y los encargados de manejar condujeron hasta La Push. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana. Me hubiese gustado que Edward pudiera estar conmigo. Últimamente sentía una necesidad de estar a su lado. Y los días que no lo veía, me sentía vacía. Comencé a dibujar con mi dedo en la ventana. No me di ni cuenta cuando llegamos. Angela me tuvo que sacudir con suavidad para que saliera de mi trance.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos solas. Y nadie nos podía escuchar.

-Es que extraño a Edward.-susurré.

-Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando pronunciaste su nombre.-me dijo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté avergonzada.

-Sí. Es muy tierno… ¡que ganas de verte con Edward!

-No te emociones mucho, Angela.-le dije.- No sé si Edward sienta lo mismo que yo por él.

-Lo siente, créeme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es tan evidente. Te mira distinto.

-¿De verdad?-pude notar cierto tinte de emoción en mi voz.

-¡Que tierna!

-¡Angela, Bella!-nos gritó Mike.- ¡Apúrense y no se queden atrás!

Le sonreí a Angela y comenzamos a caminar hacia los demás. Ella me prometió que no le diría a nadie lo que habíamos conversado. Y le creía. Sabía que en Angela podía confiar. Llegamos a la playa y me sorprendió al encontrar a Mike y a otros de los chicos conversando con un grupo de chicos que no pertenecían a nuestro grupo. De aquel grupo extraño reconocí a Jacob Black. El chico se acercó a mí, alegre por verme.

-¡Bella!-me saludó emocionado.

-Hola, Jacob.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien también.

-Que bueno.-dije.

-¿Estás emocionada por estar acá?

-Un poco.-dije.

-No se te nota.

-Bueno, es que esperaba ver a un amigo, pero no llegó.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento.

Le sonreí, aún cuando no sentía que su sentimiento fuera real. Podía jurar que –hasta- se había alegrado que la persona a la cual estaba esperando no apareciese. Eso me había confundido.

-¿Damos un paseo?-me preguntó.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Por ahí.

-No lo sé, Jacob. No quiero abandonar a mis amigos.

-Será sólo un rato….

-Está bien. Sólo un rato.

Comenzó a caminar por la playa y yo lo seguí. Caminamos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que habíamos caminado hasta que volteé y me di cuenta que no lograba ver a mis amigos.

-Eh, Jacob….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que debemos regresar. No logro ver a los chicos.

-No te pasará nada.-rió con ganas.- Te lo prometo.

-Pero…

¿Cómo le decía que no quería estar a solas con él? Me ponía nerviosa como me miraba – a ratos- tan fijamente. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. Caminó un par de pasos y se agachó para buscar una piedra. La agarró y caminó hacia la orilla. Para luego lanzarla.

-¿A quién esperabas?-me preguntó repentinamente.

-A un amigo.-le contesté.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-me preguntó divertido.

-Se llama –enfaticé.- Edward Cullen.

-¿Pariente del doctor Cullen?

-Su hijo.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Algún problema con los Cullen?

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ese día que fui a almorzar a tu casa, tu padre dijo que prefería morirse antes que atenderse con el doctor Cullen. Cuando él es el mejor doctor que ha pisado el hospital de Forks.

-Hay algunas personas en mi tribu que son muy quisquillosas con ese tipo de cosas.-dijo.

-Pero no logro entender el porqué.

Me hinqué y comencé a dibujar cosas en la arena con mi dedo.

-Es por nuestras leyendas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el doctor Cullen?

-Son viejas leyendas quileutes. Yo las encuentro sinsentido, si me preguntas.

-¿Qué dicen esas leyendas?

-No sé si pueda contártelas.

-Oh, vamos Jacob.-insistí.- Yo sé que tú puedes contármelas.

Él me sonrió. Y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Eso me ayudaría a darle la confianza necesaria para que me contara. Suspiró y se hincó a mi lado. ¿Me darían estas historias algunas pistas para descubrir lo que había pasado el día del accidente? Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Sentí que estaba tan cerca de la verdad.

-¿Conoces alguna leyenda quileute?

-No.

-Yo las encuentro estúpidas y algo viejas.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?-pregunté molesta.

-Ok, ok, no te enfades.

-No me enfado.-dije. Él me sonrió.

-Hay algunas leyendas que dicen que los quileutes descendemos de los lobos.

-Interesante.-dije fingiendo estar interesada.- Continúa.

-Y luego están las leyendas que hablan sobre los fríos.

-¿Fríos? ¿Qué es eso?-le interrumpí.

-Se paciente, ya te contaré.

-Lo siento. Continúa, por favor.

-Primero que nada, los fríos no son una cosa.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Qué dije de interrumpirme?-me dijo divertido.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Nunca más.

-Dice la leyenda que mi tatarabuelo conoció a un frío y fue él quien selló el pacto con ellos.

Iba a preguntarle algo, cuando él me detuvo con su mano.

-No preguntes, déjame hablar a mí.

-Ok.-dije.

-Gracias. El pacto que sellaron con mi tatarabuelo es lo que los mantiene alejados de nuestra tierra. Se supone que los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos que se transforman en hombres.

-¿Licántropos?-pregunté.

-¡Bella!-me dijo algo enfadado.

-Lo siento, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo.

-Bueno, puedes interrumpirme de vez en cuando.

-Ok, muchas gracias.-dije.- Ahora, ¿estás hablando de licántropos?

-Sí.

-Vaya.-dije sorprendida.

-Es sólo una leyenda…yo no creo lo que dice…

-Es interesante, continúa.

-Ok.-suspiró.- El grupo de fríos que llegó era diferente. No se alimentaban como los demás, lo que suponía que no eran gran amenaza para la tribu. Así que hicieron un pacto. Nosotros no los delataríamos, si ellos se mantenían fuera de nuestras tierras.

-¿Por qué eran diferentes?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Al parecer, no se alimentaban como los demás.

-¿Tenían una dieta diferente?

-No estoy al tanto de eso.

-Qué extraño…-dije.

-Son puras historias fantásticas, Bella. Ni yo las creo.

-Pero hay algunos detalles que no entiendo.

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero, ¿Cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? Y segundo, ¿Qué son los fríos?

-Los fríos no son una cosa…-me repitió.

-Lo sé.-dije- Limítate a responderme.

-Ok.-rió con ganas.- Supuestamente, los Cullen son los mismos fríos con los que mi tatarabuelo selló el pacto.

-¿Cómo que son los mismo? ¿Eso no los haría…?

-¿Inmortales?

-Aja.

-A decir verdad, no lo sé. Nunca me lo había planteado…

-Jacob…

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Si supuestamente los Cullen son los fríos… ¿Qué los hace eso?

-¿No lograste sacar por conclusión que son?

-Nop.

-Los fríos son…vampiros.-me dijo.

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Esto era ridículo. Los Cullen, ¿vampiros? El pobre Jacob me miró extrañado. Y yo no paré de reírme hasta que el cielo tronó y –de la nada- comenzó a llover. Jacob y yo corrimos hasta donde estaban los demás. Ellos habían comenzado a guardar las cosas. Antes de marcharme, me acerqué a él.

-Gracias por entretenerme con tus historias.

-No las crees, ¿cierto?

-¿Creer que los Cullen son vampiros? Ni por un momento.

-Que bueno.-me sonrió.- Yo tampoco lo creo.

-Más te vale.-le dije.- No hace bien creer en historias fantásticas.

-Aunque…-comenzó.- Debe ser entretenido vivir en un mundo con personajes salidos de un cuento, ¿no?

-Puede ser.

-¡Bella!-me gritó Lauren- ¡Nos vamos!

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Jacob.

-Adiós.

Me besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Corrí hacia el auto, entré y nos pusimos en marcha.

-¿Quién era ese?-me preguntó Lauren.

-Jacob Black.-dije.- Un amigo de la infancia.

-Al parecer, tiene otras intenciones.

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunté desconcertada.

-¿No viste como te miraba?

-No.

-¡Está loquito por ti, Bella!-Lauren rió.

Era tan pesada a veces. La ignoré por completo. Apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y comencé a dibujar cosas en éste –de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Inconscientemente escribí la palabra fríos en la ventana. Cuando me di cuenta, me dio un escalofrío. ¿Sería posible que una parte de mí creyera esa ridícula historia?

º0º0º0º0º

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!! VIERON LA NUEVA ESCENA???!!!!**

**¿Se nota que estoy hiperventilando con esto?**

**Diooos! No puedo creer**

**Que hayan cambiado la **

**Fecha de estreno en chile!**

**Ahora tendré que esperar hasta **

**El primero de enero **

**(que además es feriado y voy a estar muerta de sueño por salir a bailar toda la noche x el año nuevo)**

**Para ver la peli…**

**Pero bueno, así es la vida **

**Quiero saber que opinan de la nueva escena?? Les ha gustado??**

**Prefiero no comentar nada por si alguien no la ha visto.**

**Un besito!!**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado,**

**Espero que sigan dejando **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	8. Advertencia

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Ocho: Advertencia.**

**Bella POV.**

Me desperté alrededor de las once de la mañana el día domingo. Abrí los ojos y miré fijamente el techo de mi habitación. Las ridículas historias de Jacob habían provocado que tuviera pesadillas toda la noche. ¿Edward, un vampiro? Era tan ridícula aquella idea, que me reproché mentalmente de –si quiera- haberla considerado como real. Me levanté de mi cama y bajé al primer piso. Charlie se había ido a pescar con Billy, así que tenía toda la casa para mí. Me preparé un buen desayuno y me senté a ver televisión mientras desayunaba. El teléfono sonó y me paré a contestarlo.

-Bella Swan.-dije.

-¡Hola Bella!-escuché la alegre voz de Alice saludarme.

-¿Alice? ¿No ibas a acampar con tu familia?-pregunté.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Edward.

-Yo no fui porque tenía ganas de verte y tenía que cuidar a los bebés.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en casa?

-Porque, cuando se puso a llover ayer, supuse que volverían a casa.

-Toda la razón.-dije.

-Entonces, ¿quieres verme hoy día?

-Bueno.-dije.

-Genial, entonces pasaré a tu casa para buscarte.

-No es necesario, Alice.

-No.-me dijo autoritariamente.- No quiero que manejes hoy.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

-¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

-Alrededor de las doce.

-A las doce y media en punto estaré afuera de tu casa.

-Como desees.

-¡Genial!

-Espera un momento, Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde iremos?

-A mi casa. ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿No molestaré a tu familia cuando vuelvan de excursión?

-¡Para nada! Sé que Carlisle tiene las intenciones de volver alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. No molestarás…

-Ok.

-Nos vemos.

Alice colgó el teléfono. Volví a sentarme frente el televisor para terminar mi desayuno. Miré la hora. Todavía alcanzaba a ducharme y a responderle uno que otro correo electrónico a Renée. Lo primero que hice fue ducharme. Me vestí acorde el día y me senté frente al ordenador para responder los correos electrónicos. El tiempo se me pasó volando, ya que me asusté cuando escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta. Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa, lista para irme con Alice, pero me sorprendí al ver que Alice no estaba en la puerta.

-¡Jacob!-dije sorprendida.

-Hola Bella. No pareces muy feliz al verme.

-Es que…-dije confundida.- Estaba esperando a alguien.

-¿El Cullen ese?

-No.-dije molesta.- A su hermana Alice.

-Ah…-me dijo.- Bueno, no me demoraré mucho. ¿Puedo pasar?

Quería decirle que no, pero ¿Dónde quedarían mis modales si lo hacía? Lo dejé pasar, sin antes cerciorarme si no veía algún auto que me pareciese conocido. Cerré la puerta y comencé a refunfuñar. ¿Dónde estaba Alice cuando más la necesitaba? Jacob se sentó y me miró impaciente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunté.

-Mi papá me envió.-me dijo.

-¿Qué desea Billy?

-Quiere que te dé un mensaje.

-¿Cuál?

-Él manda a decir que…-dudó.

-¿Qué?

-Que te alejes de los Cullen porque es lo mejor.

-¿Eso te pidió que me dijeras?

-Así es. Dijo que eran peligrosos…

-¡Pues dile que no lo haré!-le dije enfadada- ¿Por qué se mete en asuntos ajenos?

-No te enfades conmigo, Bella. Yo soy un mero mensajero.

-Tienes razón.-inhalé y exhalé grandes bocanadas de aire.- Dile a tu papá, que no me interesan sus concejos.

-Bueno.-me dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él seguía sentado y yo no lograba comprender por qué seguía sentado allí si ya me había dado su mensaje. Jacob observó atentamente la sala. Recorrió cada detalle de ésta y se dio el tiempo para revisarla entera.

-¿Jacob?-pregunté.

-Dime.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero ¿te falta algo?

-No.

-Entonces…

-Oh, lo siento.-se paró del sillón.- Se me había olvidado que estabas esperando a alguien.

-Así es.-dije.

-Bueno, entonces me voy.

Caminó hacia la puerta y yo lo seguí. Abrió la puerta y salió al porche. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo en silencio. Volteó y me sonrió.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-No fue nada…

-Y lamento que te hayas enfadado. Mi padre pone mucha atención a las leyendas de la tribu. Y cuando le conté ayer que eras amiga de los Cullen enloqueció.

-Supongo que es normal.-me encogí de hombros.

-No es tan normal como crees.

-Lo importante es que yo no lo creo.-le dije.

-Ni yo lo hago.

-Nos vemos, Jacob.

-Adiós, Bella.

Jacob se subió al auto de su padre y se marchó. Iba a entrar, cuando vi doblar la esquina el Volvo plateado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Sabía que no era Edward, aún así, me emocionaba al ver el Volvo. Éste se estacionó frente a mí. Cerré la puerta de mi casa y caminé hasta la ventana del conductor. La ventana bajó y vi a una sonriente Alice sentada en el asiento.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Llegaste justo a tiempo.-dije.

-Casi.-me respondió.- Me demoré un par de minutos más.

-Ni me di cuenta.

-¿Vamos?

Caminé hasta el asiento del copiloto y me subí al Volvo. Al mirar hacia el asiento trasero, vi a los tres bebés sentados en sus sillas especiales.

-¿Los trajiste?

-¿Con quién los iba a dejar? Todos están de campamento.

-Cierto.-sonreí avergonzada.

Alice aceleró al máximo y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. No quería mirar a qué velocidad íbamos. Me aterrorizaba saberlo. Alice iba muy feliz, ni se fijaba en la velocidad ni en las señales de tránsito. Miré de reojo el velocímetro.

-¡Alice!-chillé.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó asustada.

-¡Vas a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora!

-¿Y?

-¡El máximo es sesenta!

-Bella, no nos pasará nada.-me dijo confiada.

-¡No lo sabes!

-Lo sé, créeme. Además, me gusta la velocidad. Me hace sentir viva. ¿A ti no?

Sonrió y no le respondí. Miré hacia atrás. Los tres chicos estaban de lo más felices jugando. Ni se daban cuenta que estábamos andando a casi el triple de la velocidad permitida. Me aferré al asiento y traté de calmarme. Pero no podía. En cualquier momento nos podía pasar algo. Alice entró al camino que llevaba a su casa. Respiré con tranquilidad cuando nos estacionamos frente al porche. Alice se bajó primero que yo. Ella se encargó de bajar a Henry y a Jack de sus asientos. Yo me bajé del auto y me encargué de bajar a Elizabeth. Entramos a la casa. Me encantaba estar en la casa de los Cullen. Me hacía sentir muy cómoda, como si fuera mi propia casa.

-¿Quién era aquel chico?-me preguntó Alice mientras nos acomodábamos en la sala.

-Era Jacob, el chico de La Push.

-Ah, ese era Jacob.

-Sí, ese era.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Darme un mensaje que su padre pensaba que era importante.

-¿Y no lo era?

-No, no lo era. Más bien era una estupidez.-dije molesta al recordar el mensaje.

-¿Por qué?

-Jacob me contó una estúpida leyenda quileute y su papá pensó que era lo mejor aconsejarme.

-¿Una leyenda quileute?

El semblante de Alice se endureció. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al verla tan seria.

-Pero no tiene importancia.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

-No me importa lo que diga una leyenda, Alice. Casi siempre son mentiras.

-Casi siempre, Bella. Uno nunca sabe cuando pueden ser verdad.

-Aunque fuese verdad, no me importaría.

-¿No?

-Así es. ¿A quién le importa si los quileutes descienden de hombres lobo?-dije.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería eso?

Alice se puso a reír a carcajadas. Eso haría que me dejara de preguntar por la leyenda. ¿Sabía ella que una leyenda quileute involucraba a su familia? ¿Por qué había insistido tanto con el tema? El comportamiento de Alice hacía que mis sospechas crecieran.

-Parece que Elizabeth tiene sueño.-la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré a la bebita y la vi bostezar. Le sonreí a Alice y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Por qué no la pones a dormir?

-¿Yo?

-Así es.

-Pero…

-Eres lo más parecido a Edward que conoce.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

-Edward es el encargado de cuidarla…

-Cierto.-recordé de repente.

-Anda a hacerla dormir.

-Bueno, si insistes.

-¡Yupi!-dijo emocionada.

-¿Dónde duerme Elizabeth?

-En la habitación de Edward.

Alice me arrastró hasta el segundo piso contra mi voluntad. Cuando había nombrado la habitación de Edward, entré en pánico. ¿Cómo sería? Nunca había subido al segundo piso. No me lo habían prohibido, pero nunca me habían ofrecido un recorrido por la casa. Así que había asumido que no deseaban mostrar su intimidad. Yo llevaba a Elizabeth en mis brazos. Henry y Jack se habían quedado en la sala, jugando. Llegamos a la última puerta del vestíbulo y nos detuvimos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó emocionada.

-Pareces muy emocionada…

-¡Es que eres la primera chica –que no es de la familia- en entrar a la habitación de Edward!

-¿Eso es malo?

-¡Para nada!-dijo- ¡Al contrario, es emocionante!

Alice abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación de Edward tenía vista al sur y un enorme ventanal. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música. Lo que más me llamó la atención era que no había cama. En su lugar había un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Al lado del sofá, había una cuna rosada.

-No es gran cosa, pero a Edward le gusta.-dijo Alice.

-No tiene cama.

-Es porque a Edward no le gusta dormir en una cama como a nosotros.-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.- Es el más extraño de nosotros.

-Eso parece.

-Te dejo tranquila. Suerte con Elizabeth.

Alice salió de la habitación y me dejó sola junto a Elizabeth. Ella seguía bostezando de vez en cuando y se acurrucó contra mi pecho para acomodarse. Recorrí la habitación de Edward, fijándome en cada detalle. Como si eso me fuera a dar más información sobre él. Con mucho cuidado encendí el equipo de música. Una suave melodía de piano comenzó a sonar. Me acomodé con Elizabeth en el sillón y comencé a acunarla. Había algo extraño en esa melodía. Sentía que la había escuchado antes. Poco a poco, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Hasta que quedé sumida en un profundo sueño.

º0º0º0º0º

**Alice POV.**

Sentí como Bella recorría la habitación de Edward y sonreí.

-La tía Bella está tratando de conocer mucho mejor a Edward.-les conté a Henry y a Jack.

Henry me miró con cara de "no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo" y siguió jugando con sus juguetes. Jack ni me miró y siguió concentrado en la televisión. Bella prendió el equipo de Edward y la melodía de piano que Edward había grabado hace pocos días, comenzó a sonar. Sonreí.

-Todo está saliendo como lo vi.-susurré.

Con mi mano derecha –y con mucho cuidado- comencé a acariciar el cabello de Henry. Él rió y se acercó a mí. Para jugar a mi lado. Seguí acariciándolo. Y él siguió jugando.

-¿Jack?-pregunté.

Él volteó y me miró.

-¿Extrañas a Rosalie?

Él asintió.

-¿Mucho?

Él volvió a asentir.

-Volverá pronto. Te lo prometo.

Jack volvió a mirar televisión. Por lo que había visto, todos iban a llegar en –aproximadamente- cinco minutos. Ya venían en camino. Los cinco minutos se me pasaron volando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rosalie apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Jack sonrió al verla y extendió sus brazos hasta ella.

-¿No vas a caminar?-le preguntó Rosalie.

Jack se paró del suelo –obedeciendo lo que Rosalie le había dicho- y caminó hasta donde ella estaba. Ella lo tomó en brazos y lo tapizó a besos.

-Veo que lo extrañaste.-reí entre dientes.

-No sabes cuánto.-dijo.

-¿Cómo se portó mi campeón?-preguntó Emmett.

Jack comenzó a reír cuando lo vio. Y extendió sus brazos para que Emmett lo tomara en brazos. Él lo hizo y lo levantó en el aire. Inmediatamente Jack comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Le gustaba jugar al avioncito con Emmett. Jazz entró y se sentó inmediatamente en el suelo. Henry se paró con un poco de dificultad del suelo y caminó con pasos torpes hacia Jazz. Carlisle y Esme entraron a la sala y se sentaron. Él último en entrar fue Edward.

-¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

-Con Bella.

-Iré a buscarla.-dijo Edward.

Agarró las llaves de su Volvo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. _No será necesario, Edward._ Pensé. Edward dio vuelta atrás y volvió a la sala. Me miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no lo será?

-Porque Bella está arriba.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó Esme.

-Está durmiendo junto a Elizabeth en tu habitación, Edward.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Fue a hacer dormir a Elizabeth y se quedó ella dormida.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

-Al parecer, puso un CD que había en tu reproductor…

Edward frunció el ceño y subió corriendo las escaleras. Esme me miró preocupada, al igual que Carlisle.

-¿Qué tipo juego estás jugando, Alice?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-Uno que se llama "Alice siempre sabe lo que pasará".-le respondí.- Sé lo que hago. Créanme cuando les digo que es para mejor.

-Eso espero.-dijo Esme.- Estamos hablando de una humana, no un juguete.

-Sé que no hará ningún daño.

-No está bien jugar con la humana.-me recordó Rosalie.

-Se llama Bella.

-Como sea.

-¿No estás tú jugando a ser madre con Jack?

-No es lo mismo.

-Eso crees tú.

-No se peleen.-dijo Jazz.

-Lo siento.-dijo Rosalie.

-Sí, yo también.-dije.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la televisión de fondo. Mi visión se nubló. Imágenes sin sentido alguno comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos a gran velocidad. Hasta que se detuvieron y pude ver una escena, como si fuese una película.

"_**-¿No se mueren si los atraviesan con una estaca?-le preguntó Bella.**_

_**-¿Quieres intentarlo?-preguntó Edward divertido.**_

_**-No, porque presiento que saldré herida si lo hago.**_

_**-Muy sabia decisión.**_

_**Edward sonrió y acortó la distancia entre él y Bella..."**_

Las imágenes volvieron a moverse a gran velocidad. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la realidad. Todo estaba como antes. Sonreí al pensar en mi visión. Así que pasaría después de todo. ¡Y sería pronto! Que feliz sería cuando ocurriese. Traté de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había tenido una visión. Pero no era fácil esconderlo de Jasper. Él me miró con curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza para decirle que no era nada malo. Y con eso se quedó tranquilo. Lo observé detenidamente jugar con Henry.

-¿Carlisle…?-pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-¿Por qué ni Jack ni Henry hablan?

-Buena pregunta.-dijo Emmett.- Llevo semanas tratando que Jack diga Emmett u oso pardo…pero no dice nada.

-Quizás sea porque no desea decir oso pardo.-Rosalie bufó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Emmett! No le enseñes esas cosas…enséñale a decir cosas más importantes…

-No me interesa escuchar sus peleas matrimoniales.-dije.- Carlisle, ¿sabes por qué puede ser?

-Puede ser porque vivieron un evento muy traumático.

-¿El abandono de su madre?-preguntó Esme.

-Puede ser. Nosotros no sabemos nada de su vida pasada. Puede que les haya pasado algo peor, no lo sabemos.

-¿Y cuándo comenzarán a hablar?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Cuando ellos lo decidan.-dijo Carlisle.- Es algo que ellos harán cuando se sientan en confianza o cuando tengan algo que decir. Es un proceso que depende exclusivamente de ellos. No hay que forzarlos.

Iba a decir algo más, pero apareció Edward de la nada. Él iba cargando a Bella en sus brazos.

-¿Ya te la llevas?-le pregunté.

-Es lo mejor.-me dijo.

-Déjala dormir un poco más en tu habitación.-dijo Esme.

-Esme…-replicó Edward.

-¿No crees que será extraño para ella si se despierta en su cama y no sabe cómo llegó?

-Además, se despertará dentro de poco.-le dije.- Lo he visto.

Edward subió las escaleras refunfuñando y dejó a Bella en su sofá. Luego, bajó y se quedó junto a nosotros. Se sentó en su piano y comenzó a tocar. Emmett seguía jugando al avioncito con Jack. Rosalie se sentó en un sillón a leer una revista. De vez en cuando, la dejaba de lado para observarlos. A la hora, Bella bajó por las escaleras. Venía algo somnolienta. Bostezó y se refregó los ojos. Se quedó paralizada al ver que todos estaban en la sala. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa intenso. Su corazón se aceleró. Edward paró de tocar el piano y la miró.

-¿Deseas que te lleve a casa, Bella?

-Yo…-dijo avergonzada.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó amablemente Esme.

-Por quedarme dormida.

-No pasa nada, Bella.-le dije.- Es algo normal.

-Pero igual…

-No te preocupes.-dijo Carlisle.- Nuestra casa es como tu casa.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?-le ofrecí.

-Bueno.

Me paré del suelo y tomé las llaves del Volvo de Edward. Él me miró enfadado. Tenía el ceño fruncido. _Déjame pasar un rato con Bella. No eres el único que la aprecia_. Edward soltó un gruñido casi inaudible para Bella. Salimos de la casa y Bella corrió al auto. Me subí y prendí el motor.

-¿Te pasa algo, Bella?

-¡Qué vergüenza!-Bella escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-No pasó nada, Bella.

-¿Edward me vio en su habitación?

-Sí.-respondí.

-¡Ay, no!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Todo, Alice!

-Bella…-tenía una duda y me estaba molestando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano?

Sabía que todos me habían escuchado. Todavía no salíamos de la casa y estábamos en el área de audición de mi familia. Bella descubrió su cara. Tenía las mejillas rojas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-¿Eso…eso está mal?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-Yo…

-Por favor no le digas nada…-me rogó.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque necesito aclarar algunas cosas con él antes.

-No creo que…

-Por favor, Alice. Déjame hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. No se entrometan esta vez.

-¿Entrometernos?

-Ya lo han hecho antes y sé que lo harán de nuevo. Dame una oportunidad.-me rogó.

Sin dejar de mirar a Bella aceleré y salí del terreno de nuestra casa. Bufé y fijé mi mirada en el camino.

-Como desees.

º0º0º0º0º

**Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que continúen dejando reviews...háganlo por Edward XD**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	9. Te Necesito

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Nueve: Te Necesito.**

**Bella POV.**

-Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?-me preguntó Charlie.

Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. No había puesto atención a nada de lo que él había dicho. Había pasado una semana desde que le había confesado a Alice que estaba enamorada de su hermano y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Edward me ignoraba, como si tuviera miedo de hablar conmigo. Los otros Cullen me miraban de reojo cuando trataba de hablar con Edward. Alice era la única que me trataba como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lo siento.-susurré.- ¿Qué decías?

-Da lo mismo.- Charlie me miró preocupado.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No.-mentí.

-¿Segura?

-Así es.

-Bueno.-dijo más tranquilo.- Lo que te estaba diciendo era sobre los Black.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Nos invitaron a almorzar mañana.

-Papá…no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Billy no le caen bien los Cullen y yo soy amiga de ellos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Bella. A mí también me caen bien los Cullen, pero eso no significa que nunca más vaya a ver a Billy.

-Como desees.-me rendí.- Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

-¿Fue una semana larga?

-Muy larga.

-Ve a descansar.

-Buenas noches.-me dijo.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Entré y cerré enseguida la puerta. Me lancé sobre mi cama. No quería ir a la casa de los Black. Sabía que Billy me iba a advertir –de nuevo- que los Cullen eran peligrosos. ¿Es que nadie entendía que no me importaba si eran monstruos mitológicos? ¿Era por eso que Edward no quería acercarse a mí? Suspiré resignada. Edward me había escuchado –o Alice le había dicho- decir que lo amaba. Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. No me gustaba sentirme así. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Una suave sacudida hizo que me despertara. Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz y al lugar. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Charlie. Me miraba con preocupación. ¿Me habría encontrado llorando o había dicho algo entre sueños? Me senté sobre y cama y me refregué los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es.

-¿Por eso me despertaste?

-No.-dijo.- Ya es la hora para irnos a la casa de los Black.

-Está bien.-dije.

Bostecé y comencé a estirarme para sacarme la última pizca de sueño que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral y volteó para mirarme.

-Gritabas su nombre.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asustada.

-Gritabas el nombre de uno de los Cullen en sueños.

-¿Edward?-susurré.

-Ese mismo. ¿Te pasa algo con él, Bella?

-Sólo somos amigos.-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Parecías bastante desesperada cuando decías su nombre.

-Yo…

-Lamento haberte puesto nerviosa.-se disculpó.

-No hay problema.

Se marchó de mi habitación. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Eso había sido vergonzoso. Mi propio padre me estaba preguntando si tenía algo con Edward. Sacudí la cabeza y me paré. Traté de parecer lo más normal. No quería que Charlie pensara que había algo malo conmigo. No quería que sospechara. Me vestí y bajé alegremente las escaleras. Charlie me miró de reojo. ¿Se tragaría mi falsa alegría? Al parecer, se la había tragado. Le pasé las llaves del Monovolumen y condujo hasta La Push. Le conversé de cualquier cosa durante el trayecto y él me siguió la corriente. Billy salió a recibirnos cuando llegamos.

-¡Charlie, Bella!-dijo alegremente.- ¡Qué bueno que hayan podido venir!

-Siempre hay tiempo para estar con los amigos.-le dijo Charlie.

Charlie iba caminando delante de mí. Yo iba mirando al suelo, ya que no quería encontrarme con la mirada de Billy. De la nada, Charlie paró en seco y yo me golpeé contra él.

-¡Papá!-dije.

-¡Cielo Santo…!-dijo Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

Salí de mi escondite detrás de él y miré hacia el porche de los Black. Me quedé atónita. Jacob estaba parado al lado de su padre, pero no era el mismo Jacob que me había ido a visitar hace un par de días. Era una versión de él totalmente distinta. Se había rapado su larga cabellera, dejando solamente una fina capa de cabello. Sus facciones habían cambiado, aparentando más edad de la que tenía. Todo su cuerpo estaba diferente. Ya no era el dulce niño que había conocido. Ahora era un adulto.

-¿¡Qué le das de comer a este chico!?-preguntó Charlie.

-Se llama pubertad.-Billy rió entre dientes.- Le pasa a todos los chicos de La Push.

-Pero… ¿tan radical es el cambio?-preguntó Charlie.

-Así nos desarrollamos nosotros.-Billy se encogió de hombros.

Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, yo lo seguí por inercia. La mirada de Jacob era perturbadora. Sentí temor cuando llegué a su lado para saludarlo. Charlie le estrechó la mano y entró a la casa seguido por Billy.

-Hola Jacob.-susurré.

-Hola Bella.-me dijo tajante.

Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa. ¿Qué le había dicho? Entré después de él y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Charlie y Billy estaba conversando de lo mejor en la cocina. Jacob estaba parado detrás de ellos, en silencio. Me acerqué a ellos, temerosa. Al parecer, ni Charlie ni Billy se daban cuenta de lo feo que me miraba Jacob. Aunque trataba de ignorar su mirada, todavía sentía como Jacob me la clavaba. El almuerzo fue incómodo. Y me sentí fatal cuando Charlie propuso que Jacob me llevara a conocer su auto.

-Por favor…-susurré.

-No te pasará nada malo.-me trató de tranquilizar.

Charlie me empujó hacia Jacob y éste aceptó de mala gana. Comenzó a caminar hacia el garaje de la casa. Yo lo seguí un par de pasos detrás de él. Entré. Estaba oscuro. Jacob prendió la luz de repente. Él estaba parado al lado de un Golf.

-Vaya, ¿es tuyo?

-Sí.-dijo tajante.

-¿Billy te lo ha comprado?

-Sí.-repitió.

-Pero no es nuevo, ¿cierto?

-Aja.

-¿No me vas a decir nada más que monosílabos?

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella?

-Explicarme tu comportamiento. Porque –sinceramente- no lo entiendo.

-No eres tú, son tus amigos.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Los Cullen.

-Ah, esos amigos. No me vas a decir que ahora tú también crees esas leyendas, ¿cierto?

-Puede ser.

-Increíble.-bufé.- ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no creías en ellas porque eran estúpidas!

-Las cosas cambian.

-Eso parece.-me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-No me mires así.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma.

-Estás enfadada.

-¡Obvio que sí!

-¿Por qué? No logro comprender…

-Porque si tú crees en esa leyenda, significa que es verdad.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Es tan obvio.

-Quizás no sea así.

-No me mientas. Puedo notar cuando lo haces.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Me estás mintiendo. Tú crees ahora en esa leyenda, lo que significa que viste o te contaron algo que te hizo creer en ella.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba?

-No, pero tengo una teoría.

-¿Teoría?-arqueó una ceja.

-Si crees en la leyenda, eso quiere decir que los Cullen son los fríos de la leyenda.

-¿Esa es tu teoría?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si los fríos son los Cullen, por conclusión, tú eres un hombre lobo.

El cuerpo de Jacob se tensó. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. ¡Bingo! Jacob se había transformado en uno licántropo durante los pocos días que no lo había visto. ¿Era eso posible?

-Hueles feo.-me dijo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Hueles feo.-repitió.

-No logro comprender…

-Hueles como huelen ellos.

-Así que tengo razón.-dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio. En ese momento, comencé a atar cabos. Todo encajaba, todo tenía un sentido coherente ahora. Y fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de la verdad. Edward era –después de todo- un vampiro. _Dios… ¿¡Estoy enamorada de un vampiro!?_ Pensé escandalizada. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y sonreí. Estaba enamorada. Y eso era lo que importaba. Todo el cuento de los vampiros había pasado a segundo plano. Me sentía en las nubes. Estaba en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Un mundo en donde sólo estábamos Edward y yo. La voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta de "Edwardland". Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré.

-No debes decirle a nadie.-me dijo con seriedad.

-¿Quién me va a creer?

-Ellos.

-Ni siquiera ellos me han contado que son vampiros.

-¿No lo han hecho?

-No.

-Aún así, no debes hablar de mí.

-No lo haré.

-Confío en ti, Bella.

-Ya te lo dije.-puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

-Porque esto es importante.

-Si quieres que guarde el secreto, lo haré.

-Eso espero.

Bufé y él rió. Por primera vez –en todo el rato que había estado en su casa- vi al antiguo Jacob. Le sonreí. Me agradaba el Jacob de antes. Aunque era algo insistente, era buena persona.

-Ahora -me dijo.-, supongo que no volverás a acercarte a los Cullen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes qué son en realidad.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que me voy a alejar de ellos?

-Sí.

-Supongo que eso significaría que tampoco puedo ser tu amiga.

-No, no es lo mismo.

-Si ellos son peligrosos, tú también lo eres. Por algo eres el enemigo mortal de los Cullen.

-Yo no soy peligroso para ti.

-¿No?-pregunté.

-No, porque yo no quiero alimentarme de tu sangre.

-¿No crees que si quisieran hacerlo, ya lo hubiesen hecho?

-Yo…

-Ya lo hubiesen intentado.-afirmé.- He estado un millón de veces en su casa y no han hecho nada más que protegerme.

-¿Protegerte?

Sonreí tímidamente y me encogí de hombros. Él arqueó una ceja. No iba a contarle lo que había pasado y no cedería. Cambiamos de tema. Al final de la tarde, Charlie me fue a buscar para que nos marcháramos. Íbamos camino a casa, cuando Charlie decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste?

-Bien.-dije tratando de que sonara muy casual.

-Que bueno. Dime una cosa, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te gustaría ir más seguido a la casa de los Black?

-¿Por qué me lo dices, papá?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Es que pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de los Cullen…

-Los ayudo a cuidar a los bebés y ellos me ayudan con mis deberes.-dije a la defensiva.

-Ah, los bebés.-dijo.

-Sí.-dije.

-Pero si no estuviesen los bebés, ¿irías más seguido?

-No lo sé, papá.-puse los ojos en blanco.

Se estacionó al lado de su patrulla y yo salí rápidamente del auto. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Corrí a contestarlo.

-Casa de los Swan.

-¿Bella?-era la voz de Alice.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí, sí. Quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras en casa.

-Acabo de llegar de La Push.

-Ah, eso lo explica.

-¿Qué?

-He estado llamando durante toda la tarde.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero Charlie y yo fuimos a comer a la casa de los Black.

-Oh.- Alice guardó silencio por un par de segundos.- Bueno, no te molesto más.

-¿Para eso me llamabas?

-Así es. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Adiós, Alice.

Ella colgó primero. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y volteé para encontrarme con Charlie. Él tenía una ceja arqueada y me miraba fijamente.

-Era Alice Cullen.

-¿Qué deseaba?

-Saber si estaba en casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo más, subí a mi habitación. Estaba cansada y quería dormir. Charlie no se opuso. La tarde del domingo pasó lentamente. Como no tenía nada que hacer, me pasé toda la tarde fantaseando con Edward. Ahora que sabía que era verdad lo de la leyenda quileute, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía alejarme o seguir adelante? Suspiré. Todo era tan complicado. No sabía qué hacer. Y el hecho de que estuviese enamorada de Edward, complicaba aún más todo.

Por suerte llegó rápidamente el día lunes. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los Cullen, porque sabía que así, tomaría una decisión. Edward y Alice me estaban esperando a la entrada del instituto. Al parecer, estaban discutiendo sobre algo importante porque cuando llegué a su lado, los dos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Me miraron de arriba abajo, como si hubiese algo extraño en mí. Me miré yo también. Pero no encontré nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Bella!-me dijo Alice.- ¿Vamos?

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-me preguntó ella.

-Porque me miraron extraño.

-Oh, eso…

-Sí, eso.

-Bueno, es que hueles extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Así es.-dijo ella- Debes haber cambiado de perfume. ¿Vamos a clases?

Asentí. ¿Olía extraño? Traté de olerme sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Olía como siempre. Y no había cambiado de perfume. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Alice nos dejó –a Edward y a mí- en la entrada del salón y se marchó. Los dos entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Esta vez. Edward se sentó un poco más alejado de mí. Iba a pedirle explicaciones, cuando el profesor entró. Éste comenzó con su clase y yo traté de concentrarme en lo que él decía. Pero no podía. Seguía pensando en el porqué de "extraño olor". Hasta que recordé la conversación que había tenido con Jacob el sábado. _Si para Jacob huelo a vampiro, para ellos debo oler a licántropo_. Miré a Edward de reojo. Él estaba con la mirada fija en su cuaderno. No tomaba nota, pero no apartaba su mirada de allí.

-Lamento el olor.-le susurré.

-No es tan malo como Alice te hizo pensar.-sonrió sin mirarme.

_¡Mírame!_ Grité en mi mente. Edward ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su cuaderno. Así que opté por otra cosa.

-No me importa.-le susurré.

Esta vez, Edward levantó la mirada y me miró a los ojos. Eran de color dorado, eso significaba que estaba de buen humor.

-¿Qué no te importa?

-Lo que eres.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa que seas un frío…digo, un vampiro.

El pánico inundó su mirada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Al parecer, lo había sorprendido con mi respuesta. Con un rápido movimiento rozó sus labios con los míos, provocando que mis mejillas se tornaran rosa y que mi cara comenzara a arder.

-Profesor.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Cullen?

-Creo que Bella Swan tiene fiebre.

-¿Seguro?

-Mire su cara, señor. Está ardiendo.

El profesor se acercó a inspeccionarme. No lograba comprender que quería lograr Edward con esto. El profesor puso su mano sobre mi frente.

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamó.- ¡Señorita Swan, usted está ardiendo en fiebre!

-No…-susurré muy bajito.- No es eso…

-Señor Cullen, llévela a la enfermería.

-Como ordene.

Edward se paró de su asiento y me cargó en brazos.

-Esto no es necesario.-protesté.

-No proteste, usted está delirando.-me dijo el profesor.

Edward me sacó del salón. Estaba muy enfada. ¿Por qué estaba empedernido en hacerme pasar vergüenza pública? Me sacó del edificio y cuando debía virar a la derecha para llegar a la enfermería, no lo hizo. Él dobló a la izquierda. Supongo que pudo notar mi cara de pánico porque me dijo:

-Tranquila, te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar al instituto!-protesté.

-Estás delirando.

-¡No lo estoy!

Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Edward me arrebató el bolso y sacó las llaves de mi Monovolumen. Me sentó en el asiento del copiloto y él se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Prendió el motor y me miró.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Lo que acabas de decir está mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debería importarte.

-Así que lo admites.

-No saco nada si te hago pensar lo contrario.

-¿Por qué está mal?

-Porque soy peligroso.

-Eso es mentira.

-Bella…

-Es mentira.-sollocé- Porque si fuera verdad, me hubieses dejado morir las dos veces que me salvaste.

-No…

-La primera fue cuando el otro vampiro quería comerme y la segunda fue con la furgoneta. ¡Admítelo!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-bufó.

-La verdad.

-Bella, yo no puedo alejarme de ti. Pero tú todavía lo puedes hacer.

-Es demasiado tarde.-protesté.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, lo es. Yo te…

-No lo digas.-me tapó la boca con sus dedos.- Es mejor que no lo digas. Te dejaré en tu casa y conversaremos un poco.

Sacó sus dedos y condujo hasta mi casa. Cuando se estacionó, me bajé del auto dando un portazo. No tenía ganas de que me diera una cháchara sobre lo inmoralmente incorrecto que era esto. No quería que me diera excusas para alejarse de mí. Entré a mi casa y él me siguió. Subí las escaleras, me tiré sobre mi cama y escondí el rostro en la almohada. Él suspiró.

-Bella, entra en razón.

-No.-sollocé.

-Es lo mejor.

-No.

-Si no entras en razón, deberé marcharme.

-¡¡NO!!-dije desesperada.

-Bella, no es tan terrible.

-¡Sí, lo es!-me senté para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Te necesito!

-No, Bella…

-Sí, Edward.

Me paré frente a él. Trató de esquivar mi mirada, pero no lo logró. Traté de acortar la distancia que había en nuestros rostros y él no se opuso. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, con temor a que se enojara. Pero me sorprendió su respuesta. Él no se alejó de mí, sino que me atrajo a su cuerpo con sus manos y me movió hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared. Transformó el tímido roce de labios en un beso pasional. Edward Cullen me estaba besando de verdad. Era tal mi sorpresa, que se me olvidó respirar. Cuando él se dio cuenta de esto, se alejó de mí. Me miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras yo tratada de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Eres la primera persona que logra acorralarme contra la pared y lograr que se me olvide respirar.

Él sonrió con mi comentario.

-Hay veces que se me olvida que eres humana.-confesó.

-Vas a tener que recordarlo si vas a darme más de esos besos.

-Ese fue el último.-dijo seriamente.

Me agarré de su camisa, con todas las intenciones de que no se alejara de mí. Él curvó la comisura de los labios y sonrió pícaramente.

-No me dejes.-susurré.

-¿Qué haré contigo?-suspiró resignado.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Bella, no logras ver el trasfondo del asunto.

-No me interesa. Yo te necesito, Edward.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… te puedo hacer daño, Bella.

-No me lo harás. ¡Si hubieses querido, ya lo hubieses hecho!

-Pero, Bella…

-Por favor.-le rogué.

-Te hago mal.

-¡Me haces bien!

-Eres muy insistente.-me sonrió.

-Soy cabeza dura.

-Es peligroso.

-Acepto todo los efectos secundarios que vengan con el hecho de estar contigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan extraña?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Que cuando lo supieras, salieras corriendo del susto.

-No me asustas.

-¿No?

-Para nada.

-No debiste haber dicho eso.

Con un rápido –y delicado- movimiento, me tiró sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre mi cuerpo con cuidado. Me miró y me sonrió. Yo comencé a jugar con los botones de su camisa. Acurrucó su cabeza en mi cuello. No quería que él notara que me había asustado, pero el ritmo de mi corazón me delataba.

-No te haré daño.

-Lo sé.-susurré.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan desbocado?

-Porque eres el primer hombre que está así conmigo.-susurré.

Levantó su cabeza y alejó un poco su cuerpo del mío.

-No te alejes.-protesté.

-Bella, te puedo hacer daño.

-Pero…pero…

-¿Qué deseas de mí?-me preguntó.

-Todo.-le dije.- Te quiero completo, Edward. No quiero ser sólo tu amiga…

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-Novios.

-Eso es imposible.

-No, no lo es. ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo?

-Porque…

-¡No me des las mismas excusas! ¡Yo te amo, Edward! Y nada de lo que hagas, hará que cambie lo que siento.

-Eres tan extraña.

-Pero así te gusto, ¿cierto?

-Más de lo que crees.

Él sonrió y fundió sus labios con los míos en un cálido beso. Cuando nos separamos, me acurruqué contra su pecho.

-Cuéntame un poco de ustedes.-le pedí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé.

-Pregúntame algo y te lo responderé.

-¿No tienen colmillos?

-No.

-¿No se derriten con el agua bendita?

-No.-rió

-¿No se mueren si los atraviesan con una estaca?

-¿Quieres hacer el intento?-preguntó divertido.

-No, porque presiento que saldré herida.

-Muy sabia decisión.

Sonrió y acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros. Volvió a besarme y yo volví a entrar en Edwardland, lugar en donde podía dormir entre las nubes y sentir un millón de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. ¡Qué maravilloso se sentía estar allí con él!

º0º0º0º0º

**La próxima semana no sé si pueda subir el viernes (21). Si subo el jueves, ¿leerán igual o no? Si van a leer, lo subo el jueves, si no, esperaré hasta el viernes que le sigue al próximo (28). Así que necesito que me digan si van a leer o no.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, sigan dejando reviews!!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	10. La Promesa

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diez: La Promesa.**

**Bella POV.**

Un secreto. Eso era lo que nuestra relación era. Ni su familia ni la mía lo debían saber. Esa era la condición que él me había impuesto para que fuésemos novios. Y yo la había aceptado. Para poder estar juntos –a solas- se había ingeniado un montón de excusas. O yo fingía sufrir un accidente, o él fingía preocupación porque yo me sentía mal. De cualquier forma, terminábamos detrás del gimnasio besándonos con pasión. Cuando no estábamos en el instituto, yo me la pasaba en su casa. Allí no podíamos hacer nada, pero el sólo hecho de estar cerca de él, me hacía sentir bien. Lo que más me gustaba eran las noches. Él lograba -de alguna forma- escabullirse dentro de mi habitación sin que Charlie se diera cuenta y pasaba toda la noche a mi lado. Así yo podía dormir abrazada a su cuerpo y él podía contar todas las veces que lo nombraba entre sueños.

-Todavía hueles mal.-me dijo mientras que -con su dedo- jugaba con mi cabello.

Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé de lado el libro estaba leyendo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Jacob y, según él, todavía olía mal.

-¿Cuándo voy a dejar de oler mal, según tú?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé.

-Dame una solución, Edward. Me he duchado dos veces al día durante estas dos semanas.

-Al parecer, eso no sirve.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No se me ocurre nada.

-A mí se me ocurre una idea.-dije con tono juguetón.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Bueno, tú podrías abrazarme más seguido…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Abrazarme más y sácame ese olor que tanto te molesta.

-Me gusta tu solución.

Se acercó más a mi cuerpo. Los dos estábamos tirados sobre mi cama. Comenzó a hacerme cariño con su nariz en mi mejilla. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y con sus labios, recorrió mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. Reí como una tonta cuando comenzó a darme besos cortos por todo el rostro, hasta bajar a mi cuello. Él iba a hacer el siguiente movimiento, cuando sonó su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se apartó un poco de mí.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

Escuché una voz femenina hablando con él. Fruncí el ceño y él me lanzó un beso.

-Sí, Rosalie. Estoy en la cola del supermercado.-me guiñó un ojo.- No es mi culpa que el cajero sea lento. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La voz al otro lado le gritó algo. Él puso los ojos en blanco e hizo como si estuviera imitando a Rosalie.

-Ok, ok. Apuraré al cajero. Sí, Rosalie, te llevaré el chocolate que Jack pidió. Ok, nos vemos.

Colgó e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Me tengo que ir.-me dijo.

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté divertida.

-Jack quiere comer chocolate o sino no se irá a dormir.-negó con la cabeza.- Rosalie lo tiene muy malcriado.

-¿Y Elizabeth?

-Está durmiendo, como la dejé. Soy el mejor para criar niños.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la crianza de Henry?

-Aparte del hecho de que Alice le cambia la ropa cada diez minutos, no se me puede ocurrir nada más…

Reí por el comentario que había hecho. Se paró de mi cama y antes de que saliera por la ventana, lo detuve.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Quiero saber más de ti.

-Pero Bella, este no es el momento más indicado.

-Por favor. Quiero saber más sobre tu historia personas y sobre cómo…bueno, tú sabes.

-Ok.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero ahora duerme.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos?

-Cuando tengamos nuestra cita.

-¿Cita?-pregunté emocionada.

-Así es. Alguno de estos días, te pediré que tengamos una cita.

-Espera un momento. ¿Uno de estos días?

-Así será una sorpresa. ¿Es que no te gustan las sorpresas?

-No me gustan, pero por ti, puedo soportarlo.

Me lanzó un beso y salió por mi ventana. Abracé mi almohada y sonreí como tonta. Ay, Edward era tan perfecto. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Me quedé dormida enseguida. Tenía tantas ganas de que fuera mañana, que la emoción me agotó. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me puse la ropa más bonita que tenía. Uno nunca sabía la sorpresa que la vida le podía dar. Tarareé durante todo el trayecto al instituto. Me estacioné donde siempre y cuando volteé a ver a los Cullen donde siempre me esperaban, me llevé una sorpresa. Salí del Monovolumen y corrí hacia la multitud que estaba reunida en la entrada.

-¡Córrete!-le dije a un estudiante que estaba allí.

-¡Hey, yo estaba primero!

-¡Déjenme pasar!-dije.

Comencé a apartar a todas las personas que estaban en mi camino. Mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la multitud, comencé a darme cuenta que todos los alumnos reunidos eran mujeres. Sentía en mi corazón que en el centro estarían los Cullen y me aterrorizaba pensar que algo malo les había pasado. La última persona entre los Cullen y yo era la señora Cope. La empujé con fuerza, provocando que ella cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Alice extrañada.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-pregunté exaltada.

-Bueno…-dijo Jasper.- Acabas de tirar a la señora Cope al suelo.

-Aparte de eso.-dije ignorando el hecho de que varias chicas estaban ayudando a la señora Cope a pararse.

-Nada.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Nada?-pregunté- ¿Qué hace toda esta gente acá?

-Vinieron por los chicos.-me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué chicos?

Miré mejor la escena. Edward tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Emmett tenía a Jack sentado sobre los hombros. Y Alice tenía a Henry en sus brazos.

-Esos chicos.-susurré.

-¿Qué pensabas que había pasado?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Eh…-no quería admitir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Alice.

-No voy a decir en qué pensé.-dije.

-No te iba a preguntar eso.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-¿Por qué estás vestida tan…linda?

-Porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir.-dije.

-Que positiva.-dijo Emmett.

-Siempre lo soy.

Sonreí. Me acerqué a la señora Cope y la ayudé a pararse.

-Lo lamento, señora Cope. Pensé que había ocurrido algo malo.

-Fíjate mejor, Isabella.

-Lo lamento.-volví a decir.

La señora Cope se marchó. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, dejándome sola con los Cullen. Suspiré y Edward me sonrió.

-¿Quieres cargar a Elizabeth?

-Bueno.

Edward me pasó a Elizabeth y yo la tomé en brazos con mucha alegría. Ella sonrió al verme y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. De repente, escuché un grito. Todos volteamos y vimos a Jessica. Estaba parada a escasos metros de nosotros y me miraba con horror y enfado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté.

-Está celosa.-me dijo Edward.- Piensa que Elizabeth podría ser nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé.-dijo

-Como digas.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Hey, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-me preguntó Jasper.

-¿Por qué están los chicos acá?

-Esme tenía que salir.-me respondió Edward.- Y nos pidió que los traigamos al instituto.

-Ya veo.

-Bella…-me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuida tus pasos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo una recomendación.

Arqueé una ceja. Edward me había dicho que su familia era "especial", pero nunca me había dicho de qué forma lo eran. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber en qué forma eran especiales. Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Le entregué a Edward a Elizabeth. Me daba vergüenza entrar con ella al salón. Sabía que los rumores ya habían comenzado a correr, pero no quería avivarlos más. Nos sentamos en nuestro puesto y - enseguida- un grupo de chicas se acercó a Edward para ver a Elizabeth. Claro, esa era su excusa. Pero yo no me la tragaba. Sabía que todas esas chicas estaban allí sólo para ver a Edward. Angela me llamó desde su puesto. Me paré y fue a ver que necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una de los bebés que encontraron los Cullen.

-Ah.-dijo.

-¿Quién pensabas que era?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.

-Angela….

-Quería comprobar si los rumores eran falsos o no.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Lo que corren con respecto a los bebés y los Cullen.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que el motivo por el cual conoces a los Cullen es por la bebita esa.

-O sea, yo los conocí cuando ellos llamaron a mi padre para que comenzara una investigación.

-Los rumores hablan de otro tipo de encuentro.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Los rumores dicen que el bebé que tiene Edward en sus brazos es tu hija.

-¿Mi hija?-la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Te sorprende el rumor?

-O sea…me esperaba rumores. Pero no_ ese_ tipo de rumores.

-Es mentira, ¿cierto?

-¡Obvio que sí! ¡Soy muy joven para tener hijos!

-Que bueno.-suspiró aliviada.

-No me digas que te lo creíste…

-Sólo por un momento. ¡Pero no te enfades!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque últimamente has estado muy cercana a Edward y la gente habla…

-¿Qué dice la gente?

-Que eres la "amante" de Edward.

-¿Amante?

-Tú sabes…

-No, no lo sé.

-La amante en este caso es la chica con la que tiene sólo una relación física. O sea, tú y Edward lo único que hacen es saciar sus deseos…

-Ya entendí.-la detuve.- ¿Quién es capaz de decir eso?

-No lo sé.-dijo mirando a Jessica.

-¿Eso lo dijo Jessica?-arqueé una ceja.

-No voy a decir nombres.-me dijo divertida.

-Sabía que Jessica estaba celosa, pero nunca pensé que fuese tanto como para inventar rumores.

-Uno nunca sabe.-se encogió de hombros.- Pero… ¿Es verdad?

-No.-dije.

-Pero te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Eso ya te lo dije.-me sonrojé.

-¡Que tierno!-dijo Angela emocionada.

-Cuando pase algo, serás la primera en saber.

-Eso espero.-me sonrió dulcemente.- Pero no quiero ningún tipo de detalle sucio…

Angela rió cuando me dijo eso. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. El profesor entró al salón. El grupo de chicas que estaba al lado de Edward se dispersó y pude volver a mi asiento con tranquilidad.

-¡Por fin!-dije.

-¿Qué?

-El mar de hormonas se calmó.

Él rió por mi comentario. Sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Y sabía que eso me ponía celosa. El profesor frunció el ceño cuando vio que Edward tenía a Elizabeth.

-Esta clase no es una sala de cuna, señor Cullen.

-No sé si la señora Cope le habrá informado, pero mi madre tuvo un compromiso hoy.

-¿Y qué significa eso?-preguntó mientras leía una nota.

-Que yo y mis hermanos estamos encargados de cuidar a los chicos.

-¿Son sus hermanos menores?-preguntó.

-No. Son tres hermanos huérfanos que encontramos fuera de nuestra casa y los estamos cuidando hasta que el jefe Swan encuentre a la madre.

Un colectivo "Awwwww" se escuchó. Fruncí el ceño y miré con odio a las chicas que estaban en el salón. Edward estaba recibiendo mucha atención por parte de esas chicas. Y eso me molestaba.

-Mientras no se ponga a llorar, no hay problema que el bebé se quede. ¿Entendido, señor Cullen?

-Sí, señor.

El profesor comenzó con su clase. Pude notar que todas las chicas del salón tenían su vista fija en Edward. Elizabeth estaba muy entretenida jugando con los dedos de Edward, así que no notaba nada. Extendí la mano para acariciarle el cabello a Elizabeth y escuché un par de gruñidos. Volteé y el grupo de chicas me miraban feo. Ja, ahora ellas estaban celosas. Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. No iba a dejar que un par de chicas con hormonas revolucionadas por MI novio me arruinaran el día.

-Te odian.-me susurró Edward.

-Lo sé.-sonreí maliciosamente.

-No te pongas celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-Bella, te conozco.

-No estoy celosa. Sólo estoy molesta por la atención que estás recibiendo.

-¿La cita te haría sentir mejor?

-Mucho mejor.-sonreí.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-¬¬

-Tranquila, ya vendrá nuestra cita. No te desesperes.

-Más te vale.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Luego, volvió a hablarme.

-Angela piensa que nos vemos tiernos los tres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te dije que soy especial.

-Quiero detalles sobre tu condición de especialidad.

-Ya lo sabrás todo.

La clase paró rápido, al igual que las siguientes clases. Tenía curiosidad de ver a los Cullen alimentar a los chicos. Ahora que sabía que los vampiros no comían –comida humana- me parecía tan extraño verlos con bandejas repletas de comida frente a ellos. Entré al comedor y me dirigí a la mesa de los Cullen. Me senté y observé divertida la escena.

-¡Ay no!-dijo Alice.- ¡Ya te manchaste Henry! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Alice, a Henry no se le cayó la cuchara, tú la botaste.-dijo Jasper.

-Voy a tener que cambiarte de ropa, Henry.-dijo Alice ignorando lo que Jasper había dicho.

-¿De nuevo?-preguntó Emmett.

-Cuida a tu chico, Emmett.-le regañó Alice.- Yo y Jazz nos encargamos de Henry.

-Jack se porta muy bien. ¿Cierto, campeón?

Jack asintió y siguió comiendo. Rosalie y Emmett se cercioraban que Jack comiera toda su comida. Y al parecer, Jack comía con muchas ganas. Edward era el más divertido para observar. Elizabeth no quería comer lo que Edward le trababa de dar. Así que Edward estaba luchando para que Elizabeth se alimentara.

-Déjame.-le dije.- Yo lo hago.

-No podrás, Bella.-suspiró resignado.- Elizabeth no quiere comer.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Adelante.

Me pasó la cuchara e intercambiamos puestos. Traté de darle una cucharada y ella no quiso aceptarla.

-¿Ves? No quiere comer.

Lo ignoré y probé una cucharada. La comida estaba deliciosa y me sorprendió que lo fuera. La comida para bebés siempre –o casi siempre- era asquerosa. Elizabeth me observó atentamente y abrió la boca para que le diera de probar. Y así lo hice. Elizabeth saboreó la comida y me pidió más.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Secreto de mujer.-le dije.

-Oh, vamos.- insistió.- Cuéntame.

-Tienes que probar la comida antes y hacerle pensar que está deliciosa. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía.

-¿Esme no te lo contó nunca?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Edward no le gusta alimentar a Elizabeth.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté a él.

-Porque si la alimento, creo un vínculo estrecho con ella. Y si eso llegase a pasar no querré apartarme nunca más.-me dijo.

-Ya veo.-dije.- Si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Esme se encarga.

-Hablando de Esme, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Trámites legales.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Está en problemas?

-No.-dijo Emmett.- Tenía que ver algo sobre el testamento.

Para cualquier persona eso sonaba razonable. Para mí –que sabía cuál era su secreto- sonaba ridículo. Aún así asentí y seguí alimentando a Elizabeth. Sabía que Edward se estaba matando de la risa. Y si no fuese por mi auto control, yo también hubiese estado riendo. Alice y Jasper se pararon de la mesa.

-¿Dónde van?-preguntó Edward.

-A cambiar a Henry.-dijo Alice.

-Alice, él puede vivir con una mancha en su ropa.-le dijo Rosalie.

-Quizás el pueda, pero yo no. Como buena madre me gusta tener a mi hijo siempre presentable.

Alice se dio media vuelta y se marchó feliz de la vida. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

-Pobre Henry…-dijo Rosalie.- Tuvo la mala suerte de que le tocara una madre que siempre está a la moda…

-Muy buena apreciación.-dijo Edward.

-Mami Rose…-dijo una vocecilla.

Los cuatro miramos a Jack. Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-¿Jack?-preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Jack.

-¡Estás hablando!-dijo emocionada.

Él asintió. Rosalie se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Luego, lo tapizó de besos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-pregunté.

-No lo sé.-dijo Edward.- Es extraño.

-Eso da lo mismo. ¡Tenemos que celebrar!-dijo Emmett.- ¿Qué deseas hacer, Jack?

-Esto es muy aburrido, papi Emmett.

-Entonces nos iremos.-dijo Rosalie.- A donde tú desees.

-¿Podemos ir a casa? Quiero jugar contigo.-apuntó a Emmett.

-Pues eso haremos entonces, campeón. ¿Listo para irte?

-Déjalo que se termine su comida.-dijo Rosalie.

Jack rió y terminó de comer su comida.

-¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?-le preguntó Emmett a Edward.

-Sabía que lo quería intentar.- Edward se encogió de hombros.- Pero no sabía que se iba a decidir por este momento en especial.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-dijo Rosalie.

Por primera vez, la veía feliz de verdad. Al parecer, tener a Jack en su vida la hacía feliz. Cuando Jack terminó de comer, los tres se pararon y se marcharon.

-Eso es algo que no me esperaba.-comenté.- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque soy especial.-me sonrió.

-Sé que eres especial.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Pero me gustaría saber detalles.

-Ya te lo dije…

-En la cita.-repetí.- Espero que sea pronto, o si no me pondré a buscar en internet.

-No creo que encuentres mucha información verdadera.-rió entre dientes.

-Ya verás. Buscaré en google "vampiros vegetarianos". Veamos que me sale…-le saqué la lengua.

-Me gustaría saber que encuentras. Si encuentras algo interesante, házmelo saber.

-Vaya, estás muy gracioso hoy.-dije con sarcasmo.

-No, es porque estoy feliz.

-¿Estás feliz?-le pregunté sonriendo.

-Así es. Tú me haces estar así.-dijo con sencillez.

-Tú también me haces estar así.-le sonreí.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Con su mano acarició mi mejilla, lo que provocó que me pusiera aún más roja. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando. El rió entre dientes y no quitó su mano de mi mejilla.

-Todo el mundo va a sospechar.-susurré.

-Que sospechen. Me cansé de ocultarlo.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije. Pero lo he estado pensando mejor.

-¿Y?

-He llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta que me vean contigo.

-¿Por qué no querías que nos vieran juntos antes?

-Porque si te llegaba a pasaba algo…

-Tú serías el culpable.

-Así es.

-¿Qué te hizo entrar en razón?

-Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Así es.

-¿Ella sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo contaré en nuestra cita.

-¡Y dale con lo de la cita!-dije molesta.- ¿Cuándo me contarás todo? Y ¿Cuándo será nuestra cita?

-No lo sé.- iba a regañarlo, pero él me detuvo.- Pero después que tengamos nuestra cita, lo nuestro será oficial.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.-susurró para que solamente yo lo pudiera escuchar.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me gustaba como sonaba eso. Oficial. Muchas chicas del instituto se morirían de celos. Edward se acercó a mí peligrosamente y me susurró en el oído:

-Se paciente Bella Swan. Ya llegará el momento en que todo el mundo te mire con envidia porque te he elegido a ti como mi novia.

Se alejó un poco de mí y yo sonreí.

-Estoy esperando ese momento con ansias.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y fundió nuestros labios en un dulce beso que despertó la envidia de muchas. Nos separamos él se paró. Yo lo seguí. Pero –al pararme- me tropecé con mis pies. Edward me agarró antes de que me pegara contra el suelo.

-Gracias.-susurré.

-Eres un imán para los accidentes.

-Pero tú siempre estarás allí para cuidar que no me caiga y me mate.-bromeé.

Él sonrió y me ayudó a pararme. Caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Y yo pensé en lo que Alice me había dicho. ¿Cómo sabía ella que esto iba a pasar?

º0º0º0º0º

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No quería subir el capítulo tan tarde, pero estaba llena de cosas que hacer!!!! Espero que no se enojen conmigo y que sigan leyendo. Lo siento!!!!

**Surfer Babe 69**


	11. La Cita

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Once: La Cita.**

**Bella POV.**

-Estuve hablando con Alice.-me comentó Edward.

Volteé para mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba tirado sobre mi cama mientras yo estaba sentada frente al ordenador, respondiendo los correos electrónicos de Renée.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-De la cita.

-¿Y?-pregunté ansiosa.

-Me dio la fecha perfecta.

Salí corriendo y me tiré sobre él.

-¡Cuando! ¡Cuando!

-¡Cálmate!-me dijo riendo.

-¡No puedo!-dije.- ¡Si no me dices, creo que voy a explotar de la emoción!

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Yo soy mujer y tú eres hombre.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó divertido.

-Pensamos distinto, Edward.-puse los ojos en blanco.

Edward tosió para ocultar una carcajada. Quería pegarle, pero varias veces me había advertido que –nunca- debía hacer eso porque podría salir lastimada.

-¡Cuéntame!-insistí.

-Me encanta cuando te comportas como una niña pequeña.

-¡Edward!

-Ok, ok, te cuento.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Este viernes.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-A uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-¿Me lo contarás todo?

-Todo.

-¡Yupi!

-Todavía no logro comprender por qué no te asustas.

-No das miedo, Edward Cullen.

-¿No?-arqueó una ceja.

-No.

-¿No parezco un león hambriento?

-No, más bien pareces una tierna oveja.

-¿Cómo sabes tú si no soy un lobo con piel de oveja?

-Porque si fueras eso, serías como Jacob.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta del error que había hecho. Me tapé la boca con las manos. Y Edward sospechó. Arqueó una ceja y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Bella?

-No puedo.

-¿Jacob no era un chico de La Push?

-Yo…

-Bella… ¿Qué sabes de ese chico?

-No puedo contarte, Edward.

-¿Es ese chico un licántropo?

-Edward, no insistas…

-Bella, los licántropos son peligrosos.

-Pero él no lo es… hace poco que se transformó en lobisón.

-¿¡Es un licántropo joven!?-dijo horrorizado.

-Edward, Jacob no es peligroso.

-Aléjate de él, Bella.

-Pero…pero…

-Los licántropos son muy temperamentales. Pueden perder los estribos en cualquier momento y cuando lo hacen, se transforman.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunté con inocencia.

-Cuando están en fase son aún más temperamentales. Más aún si son jóvenes, ya que no saben cómo controlar su temperamento. Si alguna vez Jacob se llegase a transformar frente a ti, es muy probable que te mate. Sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero…

-Después –cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo- sentirá culpa. Pero el daño ya estará hecho.

-¿Temes que me haga algo?

-Le temo a cualquier cosa que ponga tu vida en riesgo.

-No puedo dejar de ver a Jacob. Con Charlie vamos casi todos los fines de semana a su casa a almorzar.

-Entonces procura nunca hacerlo enfadar.

Tomé nota mental de lo que Edward me había dicho. Él me dio vuelta, colocándose él sobre mí.

-¿Te asusté?-me preguntó.

-Un poco.-admití- Pero sé que te preocupas por mí y por eso lo haces.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él acomodó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, para escuchar a mi corazón latir. Acaricié su cabello, mientras inspiraba su dulce aroma. Él comenzó a tararear –la que se había transformado en- mi nana. Cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando desperté, Edward estaba sentado al borde de mi cama. En sus manos tenía unos de mis libros y lo estaba leyendo. Me senté y lo abracé por atrás.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-me preguntó.

-Como un angelito.

-Que bueno.

-¿Dije mucho tu nombre?

-Define mucho.

-¿Más que ayer?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántas más?

-Unas cinco veces más.

-Dios.-murmuré.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda pata esconder mi rostro. Estaba muy avergonzada.

-No te avergüences, Bella. Es algo normal.

-Igual.-dije.

-Me gusta que digas mi nombre.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso significa que –incluso cuando sueñas- piensas en mí.

-Siempre le ves el lado positivo a todo.

-Me gusta que sueñes conmigo.

Lo abracé con fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir. No quería apartarme de él.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no faltamos hoy al instituto?

-¿Faltar?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer todo el día?

-Podemos quedarnos acá conversando.

-Suena tentador, pero hoy tenemos prueba de biología.

-Se me había olvidado.

-Quizás tú no tengas la necesidad de pasar el instituto, pero yo sí.

-Se me olvida que esta es la primera vez que estás en el instituto.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Eso importa?

-A mí me importa.

Suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué haré contigo? Eres muy curiosa.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque pienso estar siempre a tu lado. Ahora dime, ¿en qué año naciste?

-1901.

-¡Vaya, que eres viejo!-dije sorprendido.

-Tengo diecisiete.-rió entre dientes.- Como diría Esme, estoy recién comenzando a vivir.

-Quizás tengas diecisiete, pero hace mucho que los tienes.

-Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar.

-No quiero.

-Te ofrecí faltar a clases, pero tú me dijiste que no querías hacerlo por la prueba.

Me separé de él y me paré de la cama. Antes de salir de mi habitación le dije:

-Ya vuelvo, no te marches.

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-Ok, nos vemos en el instituto.

Me acerqué a él y le di un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Con eso te alcanza hasta que nos veamos.-le dije.

Él sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y antes de salir de mi casa, sonó el teléfono. Corrí a contestarlo.

-¿Aló?

-¿Bella?

-¿Jacob?

-Así es, soy yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

-¿Estás apurada?

-Sí, tengo que irme al instituto.

-Oh, entonces te llamo más tarde.

-Como desees.

-Nos vemos…

Le colgué el teléfono antes que se despidiera de mí. Sabía que era de mala educación, pero iba llegaría atrasada al instituto si no lo hacía. Salí corriendo de mi casa para subirme a mi auto y me detuve en seco al ver el Volvo de Edward estacionado frente a mi casa. Caminé hacia el auto y él bajó la ventana.

-Supuse que todavía no salías de casa.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Se fueron en el auto de Rosalie. ¿Vamos?

Rodeé el auto y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Todavía no me ponía el cinturón de seguridad, cuando Edward aceleró y partió.

-¿Qué tienen los Cullen con la velocidad?

-Es que sabemos que no podemos morir, así que no hay problema.

-O sea, humano en el auto.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Sé que estás acá, Bella. Pero no te pasará nada. Tengo muy buenos reflejos.-me miró y me sonrió.

-Confío en tus instintos, pero fija tu mirada en el camino.

Llegamos sanos y a salvo al instituto. Se estacionó al lado del BMW de Rosalie, el cual estaba rodeado de gente sacándole fotos. Nos bajamos del Volvo y caminamos hacia nuestra clase.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo le estaba sacando fotos al auto de Rosalie?

-Porque es genial.-dijo Rosalie.

Volteé y la vi apoyada contra una pared. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban con ella. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie me miraron arqueando una ceja. Alice me miró con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, su familia ya lo sabía. Les sonreí tímidamente. Las cuatro miradas se posaron en Edward. Él asintió y negó un par de veces. Luego, comenzó a caminar. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.-me dijo.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que se estaban comunicando.

-Querían hacerme saber su forma de pensar.

-¿Sobre nosotros?- él asintió.- ¿Qué piensan?

-Sus pensamientos son…diferentes.

-¿Qué piensa Alice?

-Está de acuerdo. Ella lo acepta porque sabe que sería incapaz de dañarte.

-Ok. ¿Qué piensa Jasper?

-No logra entender porqué –si tu sangre es tan atrayente para mí- insisto en tenerte cerca.

-¿Mi sangre es atrayente?

-Más de lo que me atrae cualquier otro tipo de sangre.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué piensa Emmett?

-Cree que estoy demente y que soy un poco masoquista.

-No sé porque, pero me lo esperaba. ¿Y Rosalie?

-Piensa que estoy cometiendo un gran error.

-Vaya, que diferentes opiniones.

-A ti te tiene que importar lo que yo pienso, no lo que mi familia piensa.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué piensas tú de mí?

-Que eres muy adorable.

-¿Sólo eso?

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos.

-Eres adorable y linda.

-¡Edward!

-¿No te gusta los cumplidos que te estoy dando?

Me lanzó un beso. Las clases eran muy aburridas y lo más probable es que me hubiese quedado dormida, si no tuviera a Edward a mi lado en la mayoría de estas. Su presencia evitaba que yo me aburriera. Siempre había algo en qué pensar relacionado a él. Siempre me daba pequeños indicios sobre su vida. Y yo trataba de unirlos para crear la historia completa. Pero todavía había espacios vacíos en la historia que había creado. Y esperaba que el viernes –durante nuestra cita- averiguara toda la historia.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó.

-En ti.

-Pero, ¿en qué más?

-Hoy me llamó Jacob.

-¿Qué quería?-su tono de voz era serio.

-Hablar conmigo. Pero le dije que estaba apurada y le colgué.

-Bien hecho.

-No lo hice por ti, Edward.-dije molesta.

Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente. Así me daba a entender que no le importaban mis razones, la acción había sido la correcta. Pasaron los días y llegó el viernes. Jacob no había vuelto a llamarme y a mí se me había olvidado por completo que tenía algo que hablar conmigo. El viernes me desperté más alegre de lo normal. Edward se había ido antes de que yo me despertara, pero me había dejado una carta. "_**Hoy no iremos al instituto. Así que vístete para tu cita conmigo. Edward**_" ¿Qué tenía planeado para mí? Me vestí rápidamente con lo más bonito que tenía y desayuné a mil por hora. No quería que Edward llegara y me encontrara tomando desayuno. Me lavé los dientes y me miré al espejo.

-Perfecto.-dije.

Tocaron a la puerta y salí corriendo a abrirla. Edward estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En su mano tenía un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Para la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Me extendió las flores. Y yo las acepté. Inhalé su olor. Olían bien, pero no tan bien como Edward. Le pedí que entrara mientras yo las ponía en un florero con agua. Observó la sala en silencio.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó cuando me vio salir de la cocina.

-No te imaginas cuanto.

Salimos de la casa y me sorprendí al notar que no había venido en su Volvo, sino que había venido en el jeep Wrangler de Emmett. Me subí sin preguntarle qué tenía en mente. Me ayudó a asegurarme y partimos. Durante todo el trayecto miré hacia afuera, por si lograba reconocer el lugar. Pero no tenía idea donde estábamos. Paramos cuando el asfalto se acabó y se transformó en una senda. Miré horrorizada a mí alrededor.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a dar una pequeña caminata.

-Edward, yo soy imán para los accidentes. Lo más probable que pase es que me caiga o me tropiece con algo.

-¿Qué propones?

-No lo sé. ¿Tú no tienes alguna solución?

-Tengo un, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No te va a gustar.

-¿Qué es?

-La forma en la que yo me muevo hacia todas partes.

-¿Es más segura?

-Más segura y rápida.

-Entonces la acepto.

-¿Segura?

-No creo que sea tan malo.

-Como tú quieras. Súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo?

-No te quejes y haz lo que te digo.

Me quedé perpleja. No sabía qué quería decir con eso. ¿Subirme a su espalda? Él –en un rápido movimiento- me subió a su espalda. Yo –instintivamente- rodeé su cuelo con mis brazos y su torso con mis pernas.

-¿Estás completamente firme?

-Supongo.-vacilé.

Me agarré con más fuerza. Sabía que a Edward no lo podía ahogar, así que daba lo mismo la cantidad de fuerza que usara para sujetarme.

-Cierra los ojos.-me recomendó.

-¿Para qué?

Pero no me dio una respuesta. Comenzó a correr a través del bosque tan rápido como una bala. Vi como los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a gran velocidad. Como una persona normal, me aterroricé al ver los árboles pasar escasos centímetros de nosotros. Me agarré con más fuerza a Edward y escondí mi rostro en su espalda. Apreté con fuerza los ojos. No quería seguir mirando. Después de un par de minutos, todo se detuvo. No quería mirar. Tenía miedo a que me hubiese equivocado.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, Bella.

-¿Todo terminó?

-Sí.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba quieto. Traté de bajarme, pero mis piernas no me reaccionaron.

-¿Todo bien, Bella?

-No.-dije.

-¿Necesitas un momento?

-Más de un momento.

-¿Te mareaste?

-Edward, ¿me puedes dejar en el suelo?

Con delicadeza me bajó de su espalda y me colocó sobre el suelo. Me tiré boca arriba y me tapé los ojos con mis manos. Escuché como él se sentaba a mi lado. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en el cabello.

-Ya voy a estar bien.-le dije.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Por qué estamos acá?

-Este es mi lugar favorito.

-¿Dónde estamos?-traté de mirar, pero me mareé.

-Tranquila, Bella.

Me tomó con cuidado y me acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-repetí.

-En un prado.

-¿Un prado? ¿Por qué estamos acá?

-Porque me gusta.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial un prado?

-Me da tranquilidad estar acá. Y me gusta cuando hay sol.

-¿Está soleado?

-Sí, acaba de salir el sol.

-¡Necesito calor!-dije.

Me soltó y me ayudó a pararme con lentitud. Para mi desgracia, tuvo que ayudarme a caminar hacia la luz. Salí del bosque y enseguida el calor del sol de pegó de lleno en la cara. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Miré a Edward. Él estaba parado justo en el linde del bosque. Miraba con cautela.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para verme al sol.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a derretir?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Curvó la comisura de los labios y formó la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Dio un paso hacia la luz y yo quedé boquiabierta.

-¡Brillas!-dije emocionada, él rió.- ¿Por qué?

-Así somos.

-¿Todos brillan?

-Así es.

-¡Que genial!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Eres tan extraña.

Me senté sobre el suelo y él se sentó a mi lado. Le pedí que me contara su historia y no dudó en contármela con lujo y detalle. Él no se acordaba mucho de su historia humana, pero Carlisle le había contado que su madre le había pedido que lo salvara porque estaba muriendo. Edward me contó sobre lo que había pasado después. Sobre su etapa de rebelde, sobre la culpa que había sentido, sobre cómo pasó a ser parte -definitiva- de la familia Cullen. También me contó –superficialmente- las historias de los demás. No quiso entrar en detalles, porque esas no eran sus historias.

-Yo quiero saber qué es lo que los hace especiales.

-Supongo que sospechas lo que yo puedo hacer.

-¿Leer la mente?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes leer la mía?

-Tú eres la única persona a la cual no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo?

-Eso te hace especial.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sonrojada.

-Sí. Por eso me gusta tenerte cerca. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Qué lindo.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Quiero saber qué puede hacer Alice.

-Alice tiene el don de la precognición.

-¿Y los demás?

-Jasper manipula las emociones de las personas que lo rodean.

-Vaya… interesante.

-¿Te parece interesante?

-Así es.- él rió entre dientes.- ¿Por qué son especiales? ¿Son todos especiales?

-No, sólo nosotros tres.

-¿Y los demás?

-Trajeron ciertas cualidades de sus vidas pasadas, pero no son "especiales" como nosotros tres.

-¿Qué trajeron?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Emmett trajo su fuerza.

-Muy bien.

-Rosalie…-pensé un momento. ¿Qué podría haber traído ella?- ¿Su hermosura?

-Cerca, pero no. Rosalie trajo su obstinación.

-Ah… ¿Y Carlisle y Esme?

-Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme su capacidad para amar con pasión.

-Con razón tiene tanta apariencia de madre.

-¿La sientes como una?

-Siempre me hace sentir querida cuando estoy a su alrededor.

-Así es Esme. Soy muy afortunado por haberla conocido. Ella me entregó su amor desde el primer momento que me vio.

-No me esperaba otra cosa de ella.

-¿Qué más deseas saber?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Eso ya lo sabes.

-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Su mirada era intimidante. Con su mano acarició mi mejilla. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. El calor del sol hacía que sus manos heladas estuvieran un par de grados más caliente. Lo que provocaba que el tacto con su piel fuera más agradable. No me molestaba su piel helada, pero que estuviera un poco más caliente lo hacía más humano y hacía que yo me olvidara de su condición no-humana.

-Te amo.-dijo al fin.

Lo miré con incredulidad. Y él sonrió ante mi desconfianza.

-Es la verdad. Te amo Isabella Swan.

-Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y Edward rió a carcajadas. Quizás no podía leer mi mente, pero mis latidos me delataban. Y eso a él le gustaba porque sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Soy predecible?

-Un poco.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo y él comenzó a hacerme cariño. No quería marcharme de aquí. Este era mi lugar feliz y no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Sólo necesitaba a Edward.

º0º0º0º0º

**Sorpresa!!! Jajajaja, tenía un momento libre así que decidí subir un capítulo. ¿Qué les parece la idea? Les anuncio que la próxima semana término mis clases y he pensado subir más seguido. **

**¿Les gustaría?**

**Yo lo haría feliz, pero eso sí, igualmente me gustaría que siguieran llenando el fic de reviews.**

**Después de todo, un fic sin reviews, no es un fic feliz.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Si subo más seguido, seguirían dejando un review por capítulo?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	12. Preguntas

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Doce: Preguntas.**

**Bella POV.**

A Charlie casi le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando Edward le había pedido su consentimiento para ser mi novio. Él le había dado su consentimiento a Edward, pero en el preciso instante que Edward se marchó de mi casa, Charlie me tapizó de preguntas. Traté de respondérselas todas, sin dar mucho detalle. Lo último que quería hacer era contarle toda mi vida privada a Charlie. También le había mandado un correo electrónico a Renée con la simple frase "Tengo novio y es el chico más guapo de Forks." Segundos después había sonado el teléfono. Renée me había tenido hasta la una de la mañana hablando sobre Edward. Cuando se terminaron los interrogatorios, subí a mi habitación. Edward me estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Interrogatorios.-bufé.

Me tiré sobre la cama. Estaba muerta de sueño. Había sido un día lleno de emociones. Cerré los ojos y me quedé en silencio.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Estás durmiendo?

-No.

-Ah.

Silencio. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Edward estaba sentado al borde de mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que quería preguntarte algo.

-Pregunta.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado ser mi novia?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Respóndeme.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Cosas que se me ocurren.

-Que no se te ocurran más.

Volví a cerrar los ojos para tratar de quedarme dormida.

-¿Bella?

-Dime.

Abrí los ojos. Su rustro estaba serio y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Sabes el peligro que significa todo esto, ¿cierto?

-Le temo más a otras cosas que a estar contigo.

-¿Cómo a qué?

-Que me dejes.

-Bella…

-Edward, cállate.-dije con autoridad.

Arqueó una ceja y me miró. No estaba acostumbrado al tono que había usado. Ni yo lo estaba.

-No me interesa si eres un sanguinario vampiro que bebe de humanos para alimentarse. No me importa.-le dije enfadada.- Así que deja de preguntarme cosas estúpidas porque –pase lo que pase- voy a estar a tu lado. Te guste la idea o no.

-Eres extraña.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

-Bueno, te dejo dormir.

-Buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos.

-Prefiero soñar contigo.

Esta vez cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida profundamente. La noticia de mi noviazgo con Edward había causado gran impacto en el instituto. Los rumores habían aumentado y todo el mundo me miraba de reojo cuando pasaba caminando por un pasillo. Los Cullen habían tomado la noticia de distintas maneras. Alice era la más feliz de todos. Ya tenía planeada una salida sólo para las mujeres de la familia Cullen. Así yo podría conocerlas mejor y viceversa. Emmett me había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con el noviazgo, pero seguía pensando que debía haber algo extraño en mí. Jasper me había dado a entender –asintiendo con la cabeza- que estaba de acuerdo. Rosalie había sido la única que me explicó su decisión.

-No tengo problemas en aceptarte. Es más, a una parte de mí le agradas.

Los Cullen tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante esa declaración por parte de Rosalie. Alice se atragantó de la nada. Jasper dejó caer la botella de agua de la cual estaba fingiendo tomar. Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par. Y Edward torció la sonrisa.

-Vaya…-dije ignorando a los demás.- Eso es muy importante para mí Rosalie. Muchas gracias.

-Tengo una condición.-dijo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté tímidamente.

-No nos metas en problemas. Lo último que deseo es que los Vulturis se vengan a meter acá.

-¿Vulturis?-pregunté desconcertada.

-¿No le has explicado quiénes son los Vulturis?-le preguntó Rosalie a Edward.

-No. Todavía no es el momento correcto.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Edward.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas la condición?-me preguntó.

-Lo intentaré, Rosalie. Aún cuando no sé quiénes son los Vulturis.

-Eso espero.-dijo.- Bella, quiero que tengas muy claro que pienso igual que Emmett. Debe haber algo extraño en ti. Esto no es normal.

-Lo sé.

-Qué bueno que lo tengas claro.

Dijo eso y –por primera vez- me sonrió. A Alice, Jasper y Emmett les dio otro ataque cuando vieron a Rosalie sonreírme. Estaban siendo muy exagerados con sus reacciones. Por lo menos me agradaba que se comportara bien conmigo. Sabía que Rosalie en el fondo –quizás muy en el fondo- era una gran persona. Y entendía su miedo. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su familia. Los días pasaron y Charlie me dio una noticia que él pensó que era genial y yo me aterroricé.

-¡Los Black vendrán a cenar mañana!-me anunció con entusiasmo.

-Genial…-susurré.

-¿Qué? ¿No te parece genial?

-Me parece genial, pero no creo que pueda estar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Edward me invitó a su casa. Quiere que conozca a sus padres.

-Pero tú ya los conoces.

-Pero no como la novia oficial.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no invitamos también a la familia Cullen? Así tú te puedes presentar como la novia oficial y Edward se puede presentar como tu novio oficial frente a nuestros amigos, los Black.

-No lo sé.- ¿Qué debía inventarle?- Tú sabes que a los Cullen no les gustan mucho las visitas de personas extrañas.

-Nosotros los fuimos a visitar.

-Que voy a saber yo, ellos tienen un problema con eso.

-¿Segura que el problema lo tienen los Cullen?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que no quieres ver a los Black.

-Papá…

-¿Es porque no les gusta la familia Cullen?

-Papá…

-Bella, en nuestra casa no hay problemas con ellos. Así que los Black van a tener que soportarlo.

Iba a replicarle, cuando sonó el teléfono. Charlie se paró de la mesa y lo contestó.

-¡Ah, Edward!-dijo con alegría.- ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

Charlie me guiñó un ojo y yo desee que me tragara la tierra. Él le contó a Edward sobre sus planes. Yo rezaba para que Edward le inventara alguna excusa. Sabía que si Charlie invitaba a los Black y a los Cullen, iba a haber una tercera guerra mundial y esta vez los protagonistas serían dos tipos de seres mitológicos. Charlie colgó y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó.

-Edward agradeció la invitación, pero la rechazó porque ha venido la madre de Carlisle. Y ella te quiere conocer.

-¿La madre de Carlisle?-arqueé una ceja.

-Así es. La señora está de paso y quiso pasar a visitar a sus queridísimos nietos.

-¿Queridísimos nietos?

-Esas palabras usó.-se encogió de hombros.- Al parecer, Carlisle es hijo único.

-Ah.-dije.

-Tú deberías saber esas cosas.

-Todavía no conozco bien a la familia, papá.

-Bueno, tienes razón.

Me paré de la mesa y saqué los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero.

-Yo lavo, Bella.

-Ok. Buenas noches.

-Espera un momento, Bella.

Me detuve en seco y volteé para mirarlo. Charlie tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tiene Edward que no tiene algún otro chico de Forks?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Es su dinero? Porque Mike Newton también tiene dinero y es un chico muy esforzado.

-No papá, no es por su dinero.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Y te voy a dejar claro que Mike es sólo un amigo. Nada más.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-¿Y Jacob?

-¡Papá!-dije exasperada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Jacob es sólo un crío!

-Tiene un año menos que tú.

-No estoy interesada en chicos menores que yo. Me gustan los que son maduros.

-Vale, vale. Te comprendo.-suspiró resignado.

-Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré a Edward muerto de la risa dentro de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, agarré una almohada de mi cama y lo golpeé. Sabía que –ni siquiera- lo había sentido. Pero era la intención la que contaba.

-¡No te rías!-le dije.

-¡No te enojes!

-¡Edward!

-¡Es chistoso!-dijo entre carcajadas.- ¡Mike Newton!

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré enfadada. Después de un par de segundos se detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero es tan entretenido leer los pensamientos de Charlie.

-¿En qué estaba pensado cuando me preguntó sobre Mike Newton?

-Estaba pensando en que, si te casabas con Mike, te quedarías para siempre en Forks.

-¿Piensa que me quiero ir de Forks?

-Ve esa posibilidad si estás conmigo. Él piensa que yo tengo el prototipo de chico europeo.

-¿europeo?-arqueé una ceja

-Así es.-se encogió de hombros.- Como piensa que tengo ese prototipo, teme que te aleje de él y te lleve a Europa.

-Bueno, algún día todos los hijos abandonan su casa.

-Sí, pero…

-No comencemos porque no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

-Como desees.

-¿Qué estaba pensando cuando me preguntó sobre Jacob?-cambié de tema.

-Tiene sus dudas sobre mí. Y piensa que te llevas mejor con Jacob.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Porque los estuvo espiando el otro día.

-¿Cuándo Jacob me contó sobre lo que era?-pregunté aterrorizada.

-Sí, pero sólo los miró desde la cocina. Nada más.

-Que bueno.-suspiré aliviada.

-Piensa que Jacob es mejor para ti de lo que soy yo.

-Está muy equivocado.-le dije.- No hay nadie mejor para mí que tú. Y se va a tener que acostumbrar a la idea de que tú vas a estar por mucho tiempo por acá.

-No nos podemos quedar por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-¿Es porque nunca envejecen?

-Así es.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando tú te vayas?-pregunté aterrorizada.

La sola idea de estar sin Edward –ahora que me había acostumbrado a su presencia cerca de mí- me aterrorizaba. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente. Traté de imaginarme mi mundo sin Edward. Y resultó una imagen espeluznante. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello desde las raíces hasta las puntas.

-Bella, Bella…-susurró a mi oído.- Tranquilízate. No pienso dejarte.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Obvio que sí, tontita. Quizás tú puedas vivir sin mí, pero yo ya me he acostumbrado a tu presencia. Sería un gran sacrificio apartarme de ti.

Me aferré a su ropa. No quería que me dejara nunca jamás.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.-mascullé.

Se quedó el silencio y continuó abrazándome. Cuando me encontraba más tranquila, le pregunté algo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-Así que… ¿tu abuelastra te viene a visitar?-pregunté de repente.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

-No me voy a quedar dormida hasta que me expliques cómo surgió esa mentira.-dije divertida.

-Se le ocurrió a Esme. Me dijo que Charlie no se podría negar a esa mentira. Y después se lo consulté a Alice y ella me dijo que él se la tragaría.

-Muy ingenioso por parte de Esme.

-Así es Esme.

Guardó silencio y yo me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la temperatura de su cuerpo. Por primera vez podía decir que me gustaba el frío. Me tranquilizaba estar en sus brazos. Amanecí con poco ánimo. Hoy vendrían los Black a cenar y la idea no me agradaba. Sabía que me mirarían extraño y tendrían un millón y medio de pretextos para decirme que no me convenía estar con Edward Cullen. El día pasó rápidamente. Volví a casa después del instituto y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Hoy también tenía la cena en la casa de los Cullen y quería verme presentable. Charlie había llegado más temprano de lo normal y se encontraba cocinando. Entré a mi habitación y miré –extrañada- un par de bolsas sobre mi cama.

-¿Charlie?-pregunté.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó desde la cocina.

-¿Me has comprado ropa nueva?

-No, fue Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Se me olvidó contarte que pasó hace un rato y te dejó esas bolsas. Me dijo que ella te las había comprado porque quería que impresionaras mucho a su abuela.

-Vaya, que genial.-dije.

-También me comentó que era el color favorito de su abuela.

-¿Su color favorito?-susurré para mí.

¿Qué se traía Alice entre manos? Abrí las bolsas y descubrí un hermoso vestido strapless azul, tenía una cinta blanca sobre la cintura y era precioso. También había un par de zapatos que le hacían juego al vestido y –aparte- venía un abrigo blanco. Todo el conjunto era hermoso y muy casual. Era perfecto para la visita de la "abuelastra" de los Cullen. Me di un baño y me hice un peinado casual, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía elegante. Me coloqué la ropa y me maquillé un poco. Ya estaba aprendiendo una que otra técnica de maquillaje y peinado. Alice era una gran profesora. Miré la hora. Edward estaría a punto de llegar. Tocaron la puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Yo voy papá!-grité.

Charlie se asomó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Abrí la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a Jacob parado frente a mí.

-¡Wow!-exclamó.- No sabía que esto era semi-formal.

-Esto no es para ustedes.-susurré muy bajito.

-¿Ah, no?-arqueó una ceja.

-Bella hoy irá a conocer a la madre de Carlisle.-dijo Charlie.

El semblante de Jacob se endureció. Retrocedí un par de pasos. Edward me había advertido lo peligroso que era si se enojaba. Pero el incidente no llegó a mayores, ya que Billy lo interrumpió y apareció.

-Te ves hermosa, Bella.

-Gracias.-susurré.

-¡No que queden parados allí!-dijo Charlie.- ¡Entren, entren!

Me alejé de la puerta y los dejé pasar. Charlie y Billy comenzaron a conversar enseguida. Jacob se quedó parado en una esquina de la sala y me miraba de reojo. Traté de no hacer contacto visual con él, ya que me atemorizaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que conocerás a la madre de Carlisle.-me dijo Billy.

-Así es.-susurré. Sabía que él sabía que era una gran mentira.- Estoy muy emocionada.

-Me imagino. Pero me parece extraño que Edward le presente una simple amiga a su abuela.

-Bella no es una simple amiga de Edward.-dijo Charlie.

_Oh, oh_. Pensé. _Esto se va a poner feo. ¿Edward, dónde estás?_

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Jacob.

-¡No!-dijo Charlie emocionado.- ¡Bella es la novia de Edward! ¿No te lo había contado?

-No.-dijo Jacob.

Su mirada y la de su padre se clavaron en mí como cuchillas. Sabía que ni uno de los dos lograba comprender lo que estaba pasado por mi cabeza. Los dos me habían advertido que los Cullen eran peligrosos y yo lo único que hacía era involucrarme más con ellos. Ignorando por completo sus advertencias. Charlie les contó con lujo y detalle cómo Edward había tenido la valentía de pedirle su consentimiento para que seamos novios oficiales.

-¿No es algo pasado de moda?-me preguntó Jacob.

-Ahora que lo dices…-dijo Charlie.- No lo había pensado, pero tienes toda la razón. ¿Es Edward muy anticuado para sus cosas?

-No.-dije con autoridad.

No iba a dejar que los Black me arruinaran mi relación con Edward. Él era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo y no iba a renunciar a él. Charlie se marchó a la cocina para revisar como iba la cena. Me quedé en silencio y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir Billy.

-¿Qué?-pregunté de mala gana.

-Esto es peligroso.

-Edward me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso?

-Porque lo amo y no quiero alejarme de él jamás.

Jacob tuvo un escalofrío y Billy negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy joven como para saber qué significa realmente el amor.

-¿Seguro?-le dije.- Creo que lo sé.

-Bella…

-Basta, Billy. Es mi vida y yo hago lo que yo quiero.

-No me dejas otra opción que hablar con Charlie.

-¿Y qué le dirás?-dije con perspicacia.- ¿Le dirás lo que es Edward en realidad? Porque si lo haces, tendrás que explicarle que tu hijo no sufrió un típico crecimiento de adolecente, sino que le pasó otra cosa.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Jacob.

-Cálmate.-le dijo Billy.

-¡Está loca!

-¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo me ha dicho lo mismo?-pregunté molesta.

-¡Porque lo estás!-dijo Jacob.- ¡Nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que tú estás haciendo!

-Ya basta, no quiero seguir escuchándolos. Voy a esperar a Edward afuera.

Charlie entró en ese momento a la sala. Él no había escuchado nada y no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Me vio salir de casa y escuché cuando le preguntaba a los Black qué era lo que estaba pasando. Vi las luces del Volvo dar vuelta a la esquina. Edward había llegado para salvarme, como todo príncipe azul lo hacía. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y le sonreí. Antes de entrar, Charlie salió de casa y me paró en seco.

-¡Bella Swan!-gritó.

Volteé y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-le pregunté.

-¿Por qué te marchaste sin despedirte de mí?

-Porque Edward estaba acá esperándome.

-Ah.-me dijo.- Hola Edward.

-Hola Charlie. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Muy emocionados con la visita de nuestra abuela. Ella es la que da el veredicto final cuando se trata de nuestras relaciones.

-Debe ser una persona muy influente en sus vidas.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.-dijo Edward divertido.

-Te deseo suerte, Bella.-me dijo Charlie.

-Gracias, papá.

Me subí al auto, cerré la puerta y Edward se puso en marcha. Los primeros minutos del trayecto los pasamos en silencio, hasta que le pregunté a Edward una duda que me rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Quería ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Quería saber qué pensaban los Black al respecto. Sus mentes son muy interesantes.

-¿Te demoraste sólo para eso?

-Sí y también quería saber cómo te enfrentabas a eso. Al estar conmigo te estás ganando muchos enemigos.

-No me importa.-le dije.- Mientras tú no te transformes en mi enemigo.

-Cabeza dura.-rió entre dientes.

Le saqué la lengua, divertida. Edward estaba comenzando a flexibilizar con ese tema. Al parecer, se estaba haciendo la idea de que yo no era una persona fácil de convencer. Llegamos a su casa y se estacionó frente a la puerta de entrada. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto, pero él me detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunté.

-Me gustó como te defendiste frente a los Black.

-No me estuve defendiendo a mí.-le aclaré.

-¿Ah, no?

-Estuve defendiéndonos a nosotros.-le dije.

-¿Nosotros?

-No me importa que todo el mundo piense que estoy loca o que no sé lo que significa el amor. Yo estoy acá y soy tu novia. Y lucharé por ti hasta el final.

Me besó en los labios, pero su beso fue corto.

-¿¡Por qué!?-reclamé.

-Porque he sido muy irresponsable.

-¿¡Por qué!?-volví a reclamar.- ¡Me gusta lo irresponsable!

-Bella, tengo que ser más cuidadoso con lo de los besos.

-¿Ya no van a ser pasionales?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor. Tú eres muy frágil y yo debo cuidarte.

-¿Quién te dio esa estúpida idea?-le pregunté enfadada.

-Carlisle piensa que…

-¿Carlisle piensa? A mí no me importa lo que piensa él. A mí me importa lo que piensas tú.

-Yo pienso igual que él.

-¡Genial!-bufé.

-No te enfades.

-Muy tarde.

-Creo que es tarde para comentártelo, pero me gusta cómo estás vestida.

-Alice me dio esta ropa.

-Lo supuse.-rió a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque a Alice siempre le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Jugar con tu ropa.

-¿Jugar con mi ropa?

Ahora no entendía nada de nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Alice con todo esto?

-Alice te regaló eso, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es.-admití.

-Pero esta no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, ella se ha metido antes a tu habitación a dejarte ropa en tu closet.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Y por qué te gusta ese conjunto?

-Porque el azul es mi color favorito.

-Alice le dijo a Charlie que…

-¿Qué?

-Que era el color favorito de tu abuela.

-Pero yo no tengo abuela, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.-admití.

-Alice siempre logra lo que desea.

-Ya veo.-sonreí.- Así que… ¿este es tu color favorito?

-Así es. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

-Debe haber un color que sea tu favorito.

Lo miré de reojo y me fijé en el color de sus ojos.

-Dorado.-susurré.

-¿Por qué te gusta ese color?

-¿Hay alguna explicación racional para que te guste el azul? La vida no siempre tiene explicaciones racionales. Nadie puede explicar mi amor alocado y pasional por ti…así es la vida.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante mi cursi respuesta. Sonreí, pero no quería admitirle la verdadera razón de mi gusto por el dorado. Nos bajamos del Volvo y me tomó de la mano. Entramos a su casa riendo.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Edward.

Enseguida aparecieron todos para recibirnos. Los Cullen siempre se encargaban de hacerme sentir en casa. Todos se pusieron a alabar mi vestido y Edward les explicó toda la historia. Alice me confesó todas las veces que ella se había metido a mi habitación a dejarme ropa. Estábamos conversando, cuando sonó el teléfono de los Cullen. Esme se levantó a contestarlo. Luego, me lo pasó.

-Es para ti, Bella. Es Charlie.

Tomé el teléfono y al otro lado del auricular escuché mucho ruido.

-¿Papá?

-¿Bella? Sí, sí, sí.-le decía a otra persona.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que hubo un problema.

-¿Un problema?-miré de reojo a los Cullen.

-Así es. Algunos chicos de La Push quedaron heridos después de un choque.

-¿Un choque?

-Así es. Sam Uley con sus amigos resultaron heridos. Jacob incluido.

-¿Jacob? ¿No estaba en casa?

-Se marchó después de que te fuiste. Sam lo llamó. Al parecer, era una emergencia.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿para eso me llamabas?

-No, era para decirte que voy a ir a La Push con Billy y lo más probable es que me quede con él durante toda la noche. Así que cuando regreses, ni se te ocurra meter a Edward a la casa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?-algo dentro mío encajó de repente.- No te preocupes papá. Todo estará bien.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Nos vemos en la mañana.

Le colgué y miré a los Cullen. Los siete me miraban preocupados.

-Al parecer, Jacob y sus amigos tuvieron un accidente.-les dije.- Aunque no creo esa sea la verdad.

-¿No?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Cómo voy a creer que Jacob y todos sus amigos que son hombres lobo tuvieron un accidente de auto y se lastimaron? Creo que los hombres lobo son capaces de soportar un choque…

-Tienes razón.-dijo Edward.- Esto no es normal.

-¿Qué más te decía Charlie?-me preguntó Alice.

-Nada.-mentí.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó con incredulidad.

-Así es.-asentí con la cabeza.

Los Cullen se pusieron a conversar sobre el tema. Todos decidieron que era mejor que me llevaran a casa después de la cena. Me senté junto a todos en la mesa principal. Yo era la única que comía y sentir todas las miradas de los Cullen sobre mí era incómodo. No sé porqué encontraban tan interesante verme comer.

-Así que… ¿Cómo están los chicos?-pregunté para que dejaran de verme comer.

-Muy bien.-dijo Esme.- Son tan abrazables.

-Me imagino.-sonreí.- ¿Están durmiendo?

-Profundamente dormidos.-dijo Rosalie.

Todos se pusieron a hablar sobre los chicos. Comenzaron a reírse sobre las últimas ocurrencias de Jack y de Henry. Me comentaron todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días. Pensé en lo que se me había ocurrido hacer en mi casa sola. Sonreí con picardía. Esto sería mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Lista, Bella?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sí.-dije.

Me paré y Edward me condujo hasta el auto. Lo único que deseaba era que a Edward se le olvidara esa ridícula idea de ser más cuidadoso. No me iba a rendir tan pronto.

º0º0º0º0º

**¡101 reviews! Muchas gracias!!! Espero que continúe así y que el fic se llene de reviews :D**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	13. Conversaciones

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Trece: Conversaciones.**

**Bella POV.**

Convencer a Edward de que me acompañara hasta dentro de mi casa había sido fácil. Le dije que –cómo no había ni una luz prendida dentro- estaba preocupada por Charlie. Me acompañó a buscarlo por todas partes. Hasta que encontramos una nota suya diciendo que no estaba en casa. Él arqueó una ceja y me miró.

-Bella…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté con inocencia.

-¿Qué planeas?

-¿Yo? Nada.

-No te creo. Bella…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que estás planeando algo…si no me cuentas, llamaré a Alice y…

Me acerqué a él y lo callé con mis labios. Todo comenzó como un simple beso y pensé que ahí terminaría, ya que Edward estaba con su estúpida campaña de ser responsable. Pero me equivocaba. Las manos de Edward se colocaron en mi cintura y acortó a cero el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Sentí la pasión que me transmitía. Para que no muriera a causa de la falta de aire, Edward se encargaba de separar nuestros labios de vez en cuando para que yo tomara una bocanada de aire y continuáramos. Se encargó de subirme hasta mi habitación, de quitarme el abrigo y los zapatos. Para luego, tirarme –con delicadeza- sobre mi cama. Él se colocó sobre mí y separó nuestros rostros.

-Más.-susurré.

-Eres todo un caso, Bella.-sonrió.

-Más.-susurré ignorando por completo su comentario.

Volvió a unir nuestros labios. Sentí como sus manos trataban de buscar el cierre de mi vestido, para bajarlo y despojarme de éste. Me gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo todo esto. Dejó mis labios para concentrarse en besar mi cuello. Sus besos provocaban que me diera risa de vez en cuando. Mientras Edward luchaba por tratar de sacarme el vestido, yo me encargué de desabotonarle la camisa y sacársela. Al verlo sin camisa, agradecí a Dios por darme la oportunidad de salir con un dios griego en persona. _Si las chicas del instituto me vieran, estarían tan celosas._ Edward logró sacarme el vestido y dejarme en ropa interior. Se alejó un poco para verme mejor. Le sonreí para que tomara confianza para dar el siguiente paso. Eso iba a hacer, cuando escuché como la puerta principal se abría estrepitosamente.

-Charlie.-susurré aterrorizada.

-¡¡¡¡Edward Cullen!!!!-chilló Alice desde el primer piso.

Edward suspiró resignado. Se levantó y se colocó la camisa.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Yo me encargo de esto.-me dijo.

Ni siquiera se abotonó la camisa. Bajó hasta la sala. Inmediatamente Alice comenzó a regañarlo. Me paré de mi cama y me puse el vestido para bajar a ver qué estaba pasando. En mi sala no sólo estaba Alice, sino que se encontraban todos los hermanos Cullen. Todos voltearon a verme. Me asusté al ver la cara de enfado de Alice.

-Diles, Bella.-me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te estaba comiendo.

-Edward no estaba tratando de comerme.-les dije algo avergonzada.

-Eso parecía en mi visión.-dijo Alice.- Edward, vi como te acercabas peligrosamente a su garganta.

-¿Es que ahora no puedo tratar de tener un poco de intimidad con mi novia?

-No cuando se trata de una humana.-dijo Rosalie.- Sin ofender, Bella.

-No me ofendo, Rosalie.-le dije.

-Son muy exagerados.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de ser responsable?-preguntó Emmett.

-Bella me hizo cambiar de opinión.-dijo Edward.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Jasper con tono de "¿Hablas enserio?".

-¡Hey!-dije ofendida.

-Lo siento, Bella.-me dijo Jasper.

-Ya basta todos.-dijo Edward.- Yo puedo hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer. Yo sé controlar mis instintos y sé hasta dónde llegan mis límites.

-Eso espero.-dijo Alice.- Pero -por si acaso- estaré pendiente de tu futuro durante esta noche.

-Lo que sea más seguro, Alice.-dijo Edward.

Alice se quedó en silencio. Su mirada se apagó y se perdió en el horizonte. Todos guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente a Alice. Edward cerró los ojos y se concentró en algo. Me acerqué a Edward, con miedo. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando y eso me asustaba. Me tomó de la mano para tranquilizarme. Después de un rato, la mirada de Alice volvió a la normalidad. Edward volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a Alice fijamente.

-Será mejor que se queden todos.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué vio Alice?-preguntó Emmett.

-James.-dijeron Alice y Edward al unísono.

-¿Qué hace por acá?-preguntó enfadado Jasper.- ¿No le había dicho Carlisle que no se acercara?

-No viene solo.-dijo Alice.- Esta vez trajo a su aquelarre.

-¿Cuántos son?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Tres contando a James.-dijo Edward.

-Somos más que ellos.-dijo Emmett sonriendo con confianza excesiva, como si estuviera burlando del hecho de que fuesen menos que ellos.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-le dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-James es el vampiro que te atacó la otra vez.-me dijo Edward.

-¿Del cual me salvaste?

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y qué pasa con él?

-Ha vuelto.-dijo Alice.- Y presiento que él y su aquelarre fueron los culpables del "choque" de los chicos de La Push.

-Pero… ¿los quileutes no tenían un pacto?-pregunté.

-Con nosotros que somos vegetarianos.-dijo Jasper.- Cualquier otro aquelarre que no lo sea, es peligroso para ellos.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunté.

Todos me miraron cuando hablé en plural.

-Supongo que no pensarán dejarme a la deriva, ¿cierto?

-Bella, esto es más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa.

-Esperen.-dijo Alice.

Su mirada volvió a apagarse y a perderse. Alice estaba teniendo otra visión. Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez, sabía el porqué. Edward estaba tratando de ver la visión en la cabeza de Alice. Así sabría exactamente qué era lo que iba a pasar. Después de un rato, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Se irán.-anunció Alice.

-¿Permanentemente?-pregunté.

-Por ahora.-dijo Edward.- Los quileutes los asustaron. James y su aquelarre no contaban con encontrarse con hombres lobo en la zona.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Lo mejor será que Edward se quede cuidando a Bella y que nosotros nos vayamos a cuidar a los bebés.-dijo Alice.

-¿Edward estará bien?-preguntó Jasper.

-Lo mantendré bajo vigilancia.-dijo Alice.- Edward…

-Sé lo que debo hacer…

-Sé cuidadoso y espera hasta el momento más indicado.-le aconsejó Alice.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Alice.-dijo molesto.

-Como digas.

Los Cullen salieron de mi casa sin despedirse y me dejaron a solas con Edward. Su mirada era seria. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación. Lo seguí a pocos pasos de distancia. Sabía que estaba pensando y no quería interrumpirlo. Entró a mi habitación y se sentó sobre mi cama. Cerré mi puerta y lo imité. Él suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba.-me dijo.

-Alice dijo que todo estaría bien.-dije.

-Lo sé, pero igual me preocupa. Él ha vuelto y sólo hay un solo motivo para eso.

-¿Qué?

-Tú.

Edward me miró a los ojos, esperando ver miedo en ellos. Pero se decepcionó al ver otra cosa. Le tomé la mano y se la apreté. No estaba asustada, sabía que juntos solucionaríamos este problema. Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Edward se soltó de mis manos, se paró de mi cama y comenzó a caminar por mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-dije algo enfadada.

-¡Esto es importante, Bella!

-Lo sé, pero no hay motivo para que me vuelvas a hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué iba a decir?

-Esto es peligroso Bella.-dije imitándolo.

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo?

-¿Me vas a decir algo que no sabía?-pregunté enfadada.

Su tono era sarcástico y eso me molestaba. Él estebaba tratando de sacarme de mis casillas. Él quería que me enfadara con él. Y lo estaba logrando. Pero no lograba entender hasta donde quería llegar con esto. Pero estaba decidida a seguirle el juego. Lo miré a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal. Eso significaba que estaba sediento.

-No te quiero.

-No te creo.

-Todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una mentira.

-No te creo.-insistí enfadada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque –aunque tú no me quieras- una ínfima parte de ti me desea.

-Pero sólo para comerte.

-Con eso me conformo.

Me paré de mi cama para hacerle la pelea. Si él quería jugar ese juego, yo también quería.

-¿No te da miedo que la bestia que tengo encerrada dentro de mí se libere?-preguntó enfadado.

-No.

-¿Es que no le temes a nada? ¿Es que acaso eres tan valiente como predicas?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No soy tan valiente, ya que le temo a algo.

-¿A qué sería?

-Sólo tengo miedo a perderte. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Soy peligroso.-dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé.-le dije sonriendo.- Pero no eres lo más peligroso que hay.

-¡Eres tan extraña!

-Admitámoslo.-me crucé de brazos.- Sé que allá afuera hay cosas más peligrosas que tú. Pero también sé que en este momento no eres lo más peligroso para mí.

-¿No ves que le estás gritando al mundo que te encanta estar involucrada con el peligro?-me dijo exasperado.

-¡Genial!-dije.- ¡Le gritaré al mundo que prefiero morir antes que perderte!

-¡Estoy hablando con seriedad!

-¡Yo también, pero nunca me escuchas!

-¡Ah, eres odiosa!

-Es por eso que me amas tanto.

Edward volvió a dar paseos por mi habitación. Lo había sacado de sus casillas. No le había gustado lo que le había dicho. Pero me conocía muy mal si pensaba que me rendiría tan fácilmente. Sabía que todo esto lo estaba haciendo para protegerme. Cuando estuvo más calmado, se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Pude notar que –durante la conversación- sus ojos habían cambiado radicalmente de color. Edward estaba cada vez más sediento.

-Como no significas un gran problema para mí y como sé que hay cosas más peligrosas que tú, ¿no crees que, de algún modo, me estás protegiendo?

-En un modo muy bizarro.

-Lo sé.

-Hablas como si fuese algún tipo de súper héroe.-dijo más relajado, hasta pude notar un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Un súper héroe adicto a mi sangre.-le corregí divertida.

-Toda la razón.

Edward rió. Toda la seriedad, todo el enfado y el sarcasmo habían desaparecido. Lo que comprobaba mi teoría sobre el asunto. Edward pensaba que si me alejaba de él, me alejaría del problema. Pero –al parecer- lo había hecho entrar en razón. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar?

-Tenía las intenciones, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que soy muy adicto a ti.

-Anda a cazar y nos vemos después.

-No debo dejarte sola, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué trataste de dejarme?

-Porque pensé que era lo mejor.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podrás resistirte?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces me iré a dormir.

-No sé si eso sea lo más conveniente. Eres tan irresistible cuando duermes.-bromeó.

-Veo que recuperaste tu sentido del humor.

-Vete a dormir.-me dijo.

-Sólo si tengo la certeza de que cuando despierte, estarás acá.

-Así será, Bella.

-Déjame llamar a Alice.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?

-Sólo por esta vez.

Me acosté en mi cama y él se acostó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida. Pero Edward no se lo creyó.

-Bella…

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya no confías en mí?

-Eres una persona muy bipolar, Edward. Un momento me amas y al otro no quieres nada conmigo. No sé si pueda seguir con esto.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero creo que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Tratar con tu personalidad bipolar?

-No, estar alejada de mí.

-Tú me quieres lejos, pero yo te quiero cerca. Así que acostúmbrate.

Me di media vuelta y le di la espalda a Edward. Lo escuché suspirar. Luego, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban para abrazarme.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-Un poco.

-¿Te puedo contar una historia para que dejes de estar enojada conmigo?

-¿Cuál sería esa historia?

Me di media vuelta y volví a mirarlo. Por más que quisiese no podía estar por mucho tiempo enfadada con Edward. Tenía algo que me deslumbraba y me hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba pensando. Edward tenía su rostro pegado al mío. Y su mano estaba acariciando mi mejilla.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras especial.

-¿Especial?-le pregunté emocionada.- ¿De qué forma?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me encontrabas guapa o era por lo de leer mi mente?

-Un poco de los dos. Jasper y Emmett no entendían porque te encontraba tan hermosa.

-¿Me encuentras hermosa?

-La más hermosa de todas.

-Supongo que Rosalie no lo tomó de buena forma.

-Siempre estuvo celosa de lo hermosa que te encontraba.-dijo Edward.- No lograba entenderlo tampoco. Pero tú siempre me atrajiste de alguna manera. Al principio fue tu sangre y después, la forma en la cual te relacionaste con todos nosotros. Nunca te asustaste.

-Es que no dan miedo. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero no es eso.-Edward frunció el ceño.- Has sido la única persona que se ha acercado a nosotros en estos dos años que llevamos acá y que no tiene las mismas intenciones que los demás.

-¿Qué intenciones?

-Las chicas se acercaban a Emmett, a Jasper y a mí con las intenciones de salir con nosotros. Y los chicos hacían lo mismo con Rose y Alice.

-Creo que Jessica está enfadada conmigo por esa razón.-dije.- ¿Cuántas veces intentó salir contigo?

-Unas veinte hasta que le dije que se rindiera porque era lo mejor. Daba lástima…

-Me imagino.-le dije.- ¿Edward?

-Dime.

-Dijiste que habías llegado hace dos años a Forks.

-Así es.

-¿Dónde viviste antes?

-En Alaska.

-¿En algún pueblito parecido a Forks?

-Sí. Tenemos nuestra casa afuera muy afuera de un pueblito. Pero tratamos de no ir al pueblo.

-¿Tienen una casa?

-Así es.

-¿Es grande?

-Más grande que en la que vivimos ahora.

-¿Dónde vivían?

-Cerca de Denali.

-¿Solos?

-Teníamos vecinos.

-¿Qué tipo de vecinos?

-Otro aquelarre vegetariano.

-¿Cómo ustedes?

-Así es.

-Vaya, que interesante.

-Ellos son como nuestra familia.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Cinco. Un hombre y cuatro mujeres.

-Mmmm

-¿Qué?

-¿Eran todos muy buenos amigos?-le pregunté.

-Así es.

-Ah.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Esas chicas no tienen parejas?

-Una tiene pareja, las otras tres son solteras.

-Ah, que interesante.

-Bella…

-No he dicho nada.

-Puedo notar tu tono.

-¿Qué tono? Yo no he usado ningún tono en especial.

-Bella, no tienes por qué estar celosa de Tanya.

-¿¡Tanya!?

Lo miré enfadada y lo empujé con toda mi fuerza de mi cama. Pero –obviamente- no se cayó ni se movió. Así que decidí pararme de mi cama. Edward no lograba entender qué diablos me estaba pasando. Se sentó y me miró mientras yo daba vueltas por mi habitación. ¿¡Tanya!? Así que tenía una rival. Y Edward no me había dicho nada sobre ella. Quizás no significaba nada, pero el simple hecho que nunca hubiese escuchado de ella, me hacía sospechar.

-¿Es guapa?

-¿Quién?-me preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Tanya! Concéntrate Edward.-lo regañé.

-Lo siento, pero no sabía que habíamos vuelto a ese tema.

-¿Es guapa?-repetí mi pregunta.

-No lo sé.-dijo despreocupado.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Nunca la he visto con esos ojos. Ella siempre ha tratado de coquetear conmigo…

-¡Edward!

-¡No he dicho nada malo, Bella! No entiendo lo que te pasa…

-¡No me cuentes ese tipo de cosas!

-¡Pero sí tú querías saber!

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No te entiendo, Bella. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres que te hable de Tanya o no?

-Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa y que me lo respondas con honestidad.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por ella?

-No, nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No que era una pregunta?

-¡Edward!

-Ok, ok, lo siento. Tanya nunca me llamó la atención. Quizás para otros hombres Tanya es la mujer hermosa del mundo. Pero para mí, es sólo una chica más. Nunca nadie me ha llamado la atención, hasta que te conocí a ti.

-¿De verdad?

Me crucé de brazos y comencé a hacer pucheritos. Edward se paró de mi cama y se acercó a mí. Agarró mi rostro entre sus heladas manos.

-Eres la única que resalta del grupo. Eres mi todo.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

Me aferré de su ropa y me acerqué a él. Él me besó en la frente y me abrazó. Después de un rato, me tomó en brazos y me colocó sobre mi cama. Él se acostó a mi lado y me acunó entre sus brazos. Comenzó a tararear mi nana y yo comencé a cerrar los ojos. El sueño me estaba ganando.

-Desde el momento que te conocí, necesitaba saber todo sobre ti. Así que decidí seguirte.

-¿Me seguiste?-pregunté entre bostezos.

-Así es. ¿No prefieres dormir?

-Nop…continúa hablando.

-Una vez, hice un ruido en tu sala y tú –muy valientemente- agarraste un cuchillo y entraste a la sala.

-¿Eras tú?

-Lamento mucho si te asusté.

-Casi me da un ataque cardiaco, Edward.

-Tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese cuchillo?

-Matarte si era necesario.

-¿Sabías que era yo?

-No, pero lo sospechaba. Todas tus visitas casi me volvieron paranoica.

-Lo lamento, Bella.

-Da lo mismo. Me gusta que persigas…además, si tú lo haces, le da un toque sexy al acoso.

-Eres extraña…

-Buenas noches.-dije ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Que sueñes conmigo.

-Lo intentaré.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Pero luego, me acordé de algo.

-¿Edward?

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

-Me debes una.

-¿Una qué?

-Una noche de pasión.

-¿Perdón?

-No te escaparás Edward.

-¿No podemos esperar?

-¿Esperar hasta cuándo?

-¿Más tiempo?

-Te doy hasta el baile de final de curso.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?

-No me gusta esperar. Ahora sí, buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé contra el pecho de Edward. Él continuó tarareando mi nana y yo me quedé dormida enseguida. Sabía que a Edward no le había gustado ni un poco lo que le había dicho. Pero yo no me quería quedar con las ganas. Además, sentía mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Sería tan diferente hacerlo con un vampiro? Un millón de preguntas me invadieron. Necesitaba responderlas…y pronto.

º0º0º0º0º

**Tenía las intenciones de subirlo ayer, pero tenía mucho que estudiar. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	14. Día de Nieve

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Catorce: Día de Nieve.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward se había ido muy temprano para ir a cazar antes del Instituto. Así que esa mañana me encontraba sola. Abrí las cortinas de mi habitación y me sorprendí al ver todo cubierto de nieve. No era común ver nieve en esta época del año. Y lo que me preocupaba era mi Monovolumen. ¿Podría mi auto andar en estas condiciones? Me vestí y desayuné rápidamente. Si quería irme en mi Monovolumen, debía irme con tiempo y con mucho cuidado. Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar con mucho cuidado. No quería resbalarme y tener que llamar a Edward para que me llevara a urgencias. Cuando por fin llegué a mi auto, suspiré relajada. Lo había logrado y no me había roto nada en el intento.

-¿Segura que deseas irte en esa trampa mortal?-escuché decir a Edward a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté y perdí el equilibrio. Pero –obviamente- Edward me agarró antes de que me cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunté molesta.

-¿No te alegra verme?

-Te acabo de ver, Edward.

-Si quieres que me vaya…

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero parecía como si te estuvieras refiriendo a eso.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-le pregunté para cambiar el tema.

Edward todavía me tenía agarrada. Y –al parecer- no tenía intenciones de soltarme.

-Se fueron con Rosalie.

-Ya veo.

-Así que vine a buscarte.

-Pero si mi auto funciona con normalidad.

-Aprecio mucho tu vida como para dejarte manejar _eso_.-dijo apuntando a mi auto.

-Bueno, no todo el mundo está forrado en dinero y puede comprarse _eso_.-le dije apuntando a su Volvo.

-¿Quieres que te compre un auto?

-Edward…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué dirá la gente?

-¿Qué te hice un regalo para tu cumpleaños? Espera un momento… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Bella?

-¿No te lo he dicho?

-No que yo me acuerde.

-¿Y no has sido capaz de utilizar tus súper poderes de vampiro para averiguarlo?

-No tengo esa clase de poderes.

-Y yo que pensé que lo podías hacer todo.

-Bella…

-Te digo cuando es, si me dejas manejar mi auto hasta el instituto.

-Olvídalo. Iré donde la señora Cope y le preguntaré. Ella me lo dirá sin chistar.

-Ah, claro. Usa tu súper poder del deslumbramiento con la pobre señora Cope.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Bella…

-¿Qué?-le pregunté molesta.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta su Volvo. Abrió la puerta y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Me colocó el cinturón de seguridad contra mi voluntad. Y cerró la puerta. Lo vi rodear la parte delantera del auto hasta llegar al asiento del conductor. Se sentó, se abrochó el cinturón y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estas muy enfadada?

-¡Que seas fuerte y guapo no te da el derecho de hacerme esto!

-No lo había pensado de esa forma…pero ser tu novio debe darme ese derecho, ¿cierto?

-¡Arggg!-dije enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó muerto de la risa.

-¡Eres tan…perfecto!-dije como si eso fuese una ofensa.

-Y tú eres tan gruñona.

Puso en marcha el auto, sin antes poner la calefacción al máximo. Condujo a la velocidad normal para él. Y a los pocos minutos llegamos al Instituto. Se estacionó al lado de Rosalie y me miró de reojo. Yo bufé.

-No estoy enojada.-le dije.

-No lo parece.

-Créeme, Edward.

-Ok, ok, te creo.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y apagó el auto. Antes de que saliera del auto, le hablé.

-13 de septiembre.

-¿Qué pasa ese día?

-Es mi cumpleaños.

Me bajé del auto, cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia el instituto. La mano de Edward tomó la mía. Levanté la mirada y lo vi sonriente.

-El mío es el 20 de junio.

-Que bueno saberlo.-le dije.

-¡Cuidado Bella!-chilló Alice.

La miré y en ese preciso momento me resbalé con la acera congelada. Edward me sostuvo de nuevo y evitó que me golpeara fuertemente contra la acera. Alice se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Pensé que llegaría tarde!-dijo ella.

-¿Lo viste?-le pregunté.

-Así es. Y parece que lo vi muy tarde. Lo siento, Bella.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Además, tengo a tu hermano para que me cuide.

-Qué bueno que lo tienes como novio.-dijo Alice sonriendo alegremente.

Edward me volvió a parar. Muchas de las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado, miraban divertidas la escena. Edward se dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Súbete.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así te puedo cargar y no te caerás más.

-Edward, esto no es necesario.

-Sí, lo es.-dijo Alice.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Edward.-le dije seriamente.- Hago esto sólo porque Alice me lo dijo.

-Sí, ya sé; confías más en Alice que en mí.

Me subí a su espalda y Edward me acomodó. Era muy cómodo ir en su espalda. Me sentía tan protegida estando en su espalda. Alice y Edward iban caminando por el pasillo y yo iba en silencio. Además, podía observar las caras de celos de las chicas del instituto. Sabía que a todas querían estar en mi posición. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerré los ojos.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando?-escuché a Jasper decir.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.-le dije.

Escuché como Jasper, Alice, Emmett e incluso Rosalie se reían de mí. Sonreí y Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Señor Cullen.-escuché decir al profesor.- Puede dejar a la señorita Swan en su asiento para que comencemos la clase.

-Obvio.-dijo Edward.

Abrí los ojos y me mantuve atenta para el momento en el cual Edward me bajara. Yo no tuve ni que moverme. Edward me bajó y me sentó en la silla con su súper fuerza. Me encantaba tener un novio vampiro. Era tan beneficioso. Durante la clase, le tomé la mano para hacerse cariño. Estaba en eso, cuando noté algo que nunca había visto. Edward llevaba puesto una muñequera de cuero negro y ésta tenía una extraña figura. Pasé mis dedos sobre la figura. Era como un…escudo.

-Es el escudo de los Cullen.-susurró.

-Es hermoso.-le susurré de vuelta.

Seguí inspeccionándolo. Había un león sobre una especie de ángulo. En el "ángulo" había tres tréboles. Y sobre el león había una mano con la palma extendida. Era un escudo bastante extraño y se veía muy antiguo. Sonó la campana y todos se pararon.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Edward.

-Es hermoso.-le dije.- Pero se ve muy antiguo.

-Pertenecía a la familia de Carlisle. Él fue quien nos lo dio.

-Es hermoso, me encantaría tener uno.

Frunció el ceño y me miró de reojo. Al parecer había malinterpretado mis palabras.

-Edward, yo no quise decir eso.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Se marchó y me dejó sola en el salón. De la nada, apareció Angela. Me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la siguiente clase.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Edward esta vez?-me preguntó.

-Nada.-bufé.- Se molestó cuando le dije que me gustaba el escudo de su familia, que lo encontraba lindo y que me gustaría tener uno algún día.

-¡Bella!

-¡No fue nada malo!

-¡Le dijiste que te querías casar con él!

-¡Pero si yo no me quiero casar…jamás!

-¿Lo sabe Edward?

-No, no hemos hablado de eso. Además, no creo que sea importante.

-Oye Bella…

-Dime, Angela.

-¿Por qué si sales con Edward, Tyler le anda diciendo a todos que te llevará al baile de final de curso?

-¿¡Anda diciendo eso!?-le pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Así es.

-¡Lo voy a matar!

Entramos al otro salón y nos sentamos. ¿Qué se creía Tyler para andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Estaba muy molesta con él. ¿Es que nunca se perdonaría por haberme casi-atropellado? Quizás debía atropellarlo con mi Monovolumen para que me dejara en paz. De la nada, se me ocurrió la solución. Edward. Me pasé la hora de clases maquinando planes para hacer que Tyler dejara de molestarme. Sonó la campana y salí corriendo hacia la cafetería. Los Cullen ya estaban sentados en su mesa habitual. Edward estaba leyendo una revista cuando llegué a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Edward?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Que bueno.-le sonreí, pero él ni lo notó.- ¿Edward?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Sabías que Tyler anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que lo acompañaré al baile de final de curso?

-Estoy al tanto de eso.

-¿¡Y no piensas hacer nada!?

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? ¿Qué le saque la cabeza?

-¿Eres capaz?

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett rieron ante mi comentario.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero no lo haré, ya que conozco la palabra autocontrol.

-Aja.-dijo Jasper.

-Es la verdad.-dijo Edward dejando de lado la revista.

-¿Edward…?

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Bella?

-¿Por qué no haces nada?

-Porque no vale la pena.

-¡Tyler le está diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir a un baile con **TU** chica…o sea, yo!

-¿Quieres que me ponga celoso?

-¡Marca tu territorio!

Golpeé la mesa con mi puño. Segundos después, me arrepentí de hacerlo. Puntadas de dolor comenzaron a aparecer en mi mano. Traté de que no se notara, para que Edward no se enfadara conmigo por hacerme daño. Él suspiró. Tomó mi mano y la acarició.

-¿Marcar mi territorio? Te has equivocado de especie, Bella.-dijo Edward riendo.- El que hace eso, es tu amigo Jacob.

-Ja, ja, ja que chistoso.-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres que le diga que se aleje de ti?

-Sí, por favor.

Edward se paró de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde Tyler estaba sentado. Alice se acercó a mí y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Esto será chistoso.-dijo Alice.

Edward se paró detrás de Tyler y le tocó la espalda para que se volteara. Todos los chicos que estaban sentados con Tyler (Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike y Eric) miraron a Edward sorprendidos. Alice tenía razón, esto sería chistoso. Edward se aclaró la garganta. Tyler lo miró con miedo.

-Tyler….-comenzó a decir Edward.- Te daré un concejo.

Tyler asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba petrificado del miedo.

-No vuelvas a decir nunca más que Bella asistirá contigo al baile de final de curso porque Bella es mi novia –la cara de Jessica se desfiguró por la sorpresa.-, y no me gustaría que nadie pensara lo contrario. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, lo lamento.

-Muy bien. Fue un agrado conversar contigo.

Edward se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Sus hermanos estaban muertos de la risa. Y yo no podía creer lo que había hecho Edward por mí. Se sentó a mi lado y me besó. Cuando nos separamos para que yo pudiera respirar, me dijo:

-¿Feliz?

-Muy feliz.-le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Por lo menos no volverá a molestarte.

-La cara que puso tu admiradora no tiene valor.-dijo Emmett.- Cuando pronunciaste la palabra novia, su cara se desfiguró por completo. Me hubiese gustado haberlo grabado…

-Yo lo grabé.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Lo grabaste?-le pregunté.

-Así es.-Jasper se encogió de hombros.- No te preocupes, Edward. No lo subiré a YouTube.

-Eso espero.-le dijo Edward.

-Aunque sería uno de los videos más vistos…-dijo Emmett.

-Ya basta.-dije.- Ay, Edward…me encanta cuando haces ese tipo de cosas.

Me acurruqué contra el pecho de Edward y él me abrazó.

-Ay, Edward.-dijo Emmett imitando mi voz.

-No la molestes, Emmett.-le advirtió Edward.

-Ya no te enojes.-le dijo Emmett.

Edward continuó peleando con Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie bufó y puso los ojos el blanco.

-Los chicos siempre serán chicos.-dijo Rosalie.

Alice le iba a decir algo, pero su mirada se perdió. Rosalie sacudió su mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención. Pero no resultó. Alice estaba completamente perdida en su visión. Todos se quedaron en silencio y la miraron. Al poco rato, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué viste?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Tendremos visitas.

-¿Visitas?-preguntó Emmett.

-¿Malas visitas o buenas visitas?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Define malas visitas.

-¿Vulturis?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-No.-dijo Alice.- Denali.

-¿El aquelarre de Tanya?-le preguntó Emmett.

-¡Ah, no!-dije yo indignada.

Me separé de Edward y lo miré enfadada. Él no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero igual estaba enfadada con él.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!-me dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?-preguntó Jasper.

-Está celosa de Tanya.-le dijo Edward.

-No te preocupes, Bella. No eres la única que no está feliz con su visita.-me dijo Rosalie.

-¿Ah, no?

-Así es.-dijo Emmett.- Rose está celosa de Irina.

-Si esa suelta se te vuelve a acercar…-lo amenazó Rosalie.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Tú eres la única a la cual mis ojos miran, la única a la cual mis labios besan y la única a la cual mis manos desean recorrer.

-Más te vale, Emmett Cullen.

-¿Por cuánto se quedan?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-No lo sé. Todavía no lo deciden.-dijo Alice.

-¿Cuándo llegan?-le preguntó Edward.

-El sábado. Y no es lo único que llega ese día.

-¿Qué más?-le pregunté.

-Una tormenta.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron. ¿Una tormenta? ¿Qué tenía eso de emocionante? Los hermanos Cullen comenzaron a celebrar la noticia que Alice les había dado. Al parecer, amaban las tormentas. Después de un rato de celebrar, los Cullen comenzaron a marcharse a sus clases hasta que me quedé a solas con Edward.

-¿Por qué es tan emocionante la tormenta?

-Ya lo verás.

-¿Lo veré? ¿Me vas a llevar a algún lado?

-No te voy a arruinar la sorpresa, Bella.

-Oh, vamos…dame una pista.

-No.

-Malo.-le dije haciendo pucheros.

-No voy a ceder.

-Como sea.-bufé.- ¿Nos vamos a biología?

-No iré.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque hoy verán sangre.

-¿Sangre? Ay, no…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Cuando veo sangre, me desmayo.

-¿Faltamos juntos?

-Todo el mundo sospechará que nos escapamos juntos.

-¿Te importa lo que la gente diga?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ok, vamos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A tu casa. Tengo ganas de ver a Elizabeth.

-Como tú desees.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la cafetería. Nos subimos al Volvo y él condujo hasta su casa. Me alegró ver a Esme. Hace tiempo que no la veía. Ella me contó sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Jack hablaba y no paraba de hacerlo. Henry estaba comenzando a decir una que otra palabra y se pasaba todo el día corriendo por la casa. Lo que significaba que Jasper corría detrás de él. Y la pequeña Elizabeth seguía igual de hermosa como siempre. Me senté en el suelo de la sala y me puse a jugar con ella. Esme estaba sentada en el sillón. Jack y Henry estaban sentados junto a ella, viendo televisión. Edwards se sentó a mi lado para acompañarme. Estar con Elizabeth me calmaba.

-Alice vio que habrá una tormenta el sábado, Esme.-le informó Edward.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pero qué gran noticia!

-También vio otra cosa.-le dije yo.

-¿Qué más?-me preguntó Esme.

-El aquelarre de Tanya vendrá el fin de semana.-le dijo Edward.

-Oh, ya veo. Le avisaré a Carlisle para que llame a Eleazar.

-¿Quién?-pregunté yo.

-Eleazar pertenece al aquelarre de Denali.-me contó Esme.- Él es la pareja de Carmen.

-Ya veo.-dije.

-Las otras se llaman Tanya, Irina y Katrina.-dijo Esme.

-¿Por qué Rosalie está celosa de Irina?

-Porque Irina le coquetea a Emmett.-Esme rió dulcemente.- Lo mismo hace Katrina, pero Rosalie no la ve como una rival.

-Ya veo.-dije pensativa.

-Pero no pienses que lo hacen porque están enamoradas de Emmett.-me dijo Esme.- Lo hacen para molestar a Rosalie. Las tres son muy coquetas y siempre le coquetean a todo el mundo.

-¿También te coquetean a ti, Edward?

-Bella…-me dijo Edward.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Bella.-dijo Esme.- Tanya es la que le coquetea a Edward, pero él nunca ha dado su brazo a torcer.

-Más te vale.-lo amenacé.

Me pasé toda la tarde en la casa de los Cullen y alrededor de las siete Edward me llevó de vuelta a mi casa. Charlie ya había llegado a casa y me estaba esperando con la cena hecha. Me senté a la mesa con él.

-¿Lo pasaste bien en la casa de los Cullen?

-Muy bien.-le respondí.- Me encanta jugar con Elizabeth.

-Bella, tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que la policía de Port Angels tiene una pista de la mamá de los bebés que están cuidando los Cullen.

-Genial.-le dije con poca emoción.- ¿Crees que sea una pista verdadera?

-No lo sé, es por eso que me pasaré todo el fin de semana allá.

Me miró de reojo cuando dijo eso. Supuse que Charlie esperaba verme muy alegre por ese comentario. Pero lo tomé como si no fuese gran cosa.

-Ok, ¿y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Supongo que no pensarás invitar a tu novio a la casa mientras estés sola…

-Papá, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso? Yo conozco mis límites.

-Me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedaran en la casa de otra persona.

-Llamaré a Esme y le diré que…

-Otra casa que no sea la de los Cullen.

-¿A quién tienes en mente, papá?

-Billy y Jacob te pueden cuidar…

-Nop.-me negué enseguida.- A Edward no le gustará la idea y no voy a hacer nada que enfade a mi novio.

-Son dos noches, Bella. Reconsidéralo.

-Ni pensarlo, papá.

-¿Qué propones?

-Llamaré a Alice y…

-No te irás a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Me dejas terminar?

-Lo siento, continúa.

-Como dije, llamaré a Alice y le pediré que se quede conmigo esas noches.

-¿Acá en casa?

-Así es.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Pero yo quiero hablarlo con Alice.

-Ok, la llamaré enseguida.

Me paré y caminé al teléfono. Marqué el número de los Cullen y esperé. La alegre voz de Alice me contestó.

-Ya lo sé y mi respuesta es sí.-me dijo enseguida.

-Hola Alice. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dije para que Charlie se tragara la farsa.

-¿Estás celosa por lo de Tanya?-me preguntó divertida.

-Alice, ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo este fin de semana? Es que mi papá se va a Port Angels… ¿Puedes? Genial, Alice. Eres lo máximo.

-Pásame a Charlie. Yo lo convenceré.

-¿Quieres hablar con mi papá? Sí, obvio. Enseguida te lo paso.

Le pasé el teléfono a Charlie y él lo tomó enseguida. Se pasó media hora hablando con Alice sobre cualquier cosa. Yo por mientras terminé de cenar, lavé los platos y me di una rápida ducha. Bajé a la cocina cuando Charlie me llamó. Me senté a la mesa y lo miré expectante.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alice vendrá a hacerte compañía.

-Que bien.

-Pero no quiero que estés a sola con Edward.

-Alice será mi chaperona.

-No sé lo que haces en la casa de los Cullen, pero acá…

-Papá, Esme nunca nos deja solos.

-Que bueno.

-Entonces me voy a dormir.

-Nos vemos mañana a la hora del desayuno.

-¿A qué hora te vas el viernes?

-A las diez.

-Oh, ya veo. Buenas noches.

Subí a mi habitación y sonreí al ver que Edward ya me estaba esperando. Le conté lo que había pasado y él sólo se rió. No me dijo nada y cuando le pregunté, sólo me sonrió con inocencia. Edward sabía algo que yo no sabía. Traté de insistir, pero él no cedió. Sólo me dijo:

-Ya lo verás. Pero te recomiendo que te prepares. Tu fin de semana será…inolvidable.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	15. Tanya

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Quince: Tanya.**

**Bella POV.**

-Se van a adelantar.-nos había informado Alice el jueves.

-¿Qué?-le había preguntado yo.

-La llegada de Tanya y los demás.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-le había preguntado Edward.

-Mañana en la mañana.

Esa conversación había rondado mi mente durante toda la noche. Por lo tanto, no había dormido nada. La mañana del viernes me levanté sin ánimo. No quería conocer a Tanya. Y no quería ni verla. Sabía que iba a ser más hermosa que yo. ¿No lo eran todos los vampiros? Me vestí y bajé las escaleras para desayunar con Charlie. Me detuve en seco cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Alice?

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-No seas así de mal educada, Bella.-dijo Charlie.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Bella.-me tranquilizó Alice.

Me senté a su lado en la mesa de la cocina y me serví desayuno.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-le pregunté.

-Hace diez minutos. Te vine a buscar.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular?

-Sí, vine a traer mis cosas. Así Charlie se quedará más tranquilo.- Alice se sonrió a Charlie.

-Ya veo. ¿Viniste en el Volvo?

-¿El Volvo? ¡No!

-¿En qué viniste? ¿Le quitaste el auto a Rosalie o a Emmett?

-¿Edward no te contó?

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Charlie.

-Hice una apuesta con Edward. Y si yo ganaba, me compraría un auto.

-¿Y fue lo realmente tonto como para apostar contra ti?

-Así es.-dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué tonto?-preguntó Charlie.

-Porque soy muy buena ganando apuestas, Charlie.-le dijo Alice.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Qué auto le pediste?

-Uno pequeño.-dijo Alice con modestia.

-Alice…

-Ok, ok…no es pequeño. Es…diferente.

-¿Alice?

-Me compró un Porsche 911 turbo de color amarillo.-dijo aplaudiendo emocionada.

-¿Un Porsche?-preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

-¡Así es!-dijo Alice emocionada.- ¡Ay, Bella te vas a morir cuando te subas!

-Lo presiento.-le dije.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Vamos.

Había terminado mi desayuno durante la conversación, así que me paré y fui a buscar mis cosas. Pude escuchar como Charlie le pedía a Alice que manejara con cuidado y que me mantuviera vigilada a cada minuto. Ya que no quería encontrarse con ningún tipo de sorpresas cuando volviera de su viaje a Port Angels. Nos despedimos de Charlie y salimos de mi casa. Quedé boquiabierta al ver el nuevo auto de Alice.

-Hermoso, ¿no es cierto?

-Aja.

Ahora sí que todo el mundo se moriría al ver la nueva adquisición de los Cullen. Esto no era pasar desapercibido. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad enseguida. Alice prendió el auto y aceleró. Llegamos al instituto en tiempo record. Alice iba muy rápido, más rápido que Edward. ¿Es que los Cullen no entendían el sentido de "velocidad adecuada"? Alice se estacionó al lado del Volvo de Edward. Él estaba apoyado contra éste, esperándonos. Alice se bajó alegremente del auto. Y yo me bajé a trompicones, ya que el viaje no me había hecho muy bien.

-Cuando me pediste ir a buscar a Bella, te dije que no manejaras tan rápido.-la regañó Edward.

-Todo está bien.-le dije mientras trataba de luchar con las nauseas que sentía.

-Ves, ella dijo que todo está bien.

-¿La ves bien?-le preguntó Edward.

-Está algo verde…pero ya se le pasará.

Edward me ayudó a caminar hasta el salón, mientras que Alice caminó a nuestro lado contándome lo feliz que se sentía con su nuevo auto. Después de tanto tiempo junto a los Cullen sabía que Rosalie se sentiría celosa del nuevo auto de Alice. Y me imaginaba que –muy pronto- se compraría otro auto. Aún más ostentoso que el BMW que tenía ahora. Nos sentamos y de pronto, lo recordé.

-¿Cómo está Tanya?-pregunté con tono casual.

Edward me miró de reojo. Sabía en su cabeza estaba teniendo una batalla campal. ¿Debía o no contarme sobre Tanya?

-Todos llegaron muy bien.

-Ah, qué bueno.-le dije.

-Que bueno. ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

-¿Necesitas escuchar algo más?

-No, con eso está bien.

El profesor comenzó a hablar y la clase comenzó. No le volví a tocar el tema a Edward hasta la hora de almuerzo. Tenía muchas dudas y quería preguntarle todo. Pero sabía que no obtendría muchas respuestas. Estábamos todos juntos sentados almorzando –solamente yo almorzaba- cuando solté la primera pregunta que le quería hacer.

-Así que… ¿Tanya me quiere conocer?

Edward –quien estaba riendo a carcajadas por un chiste que Emmett le había contado- guardó silencio inmediatamente. Sus hermanos lo miraron atentos. Nadie se quería perder la respuesta que él iba a dar. Lo pensó un momento. Pero luego, me respondió.

-Así es.

-¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero?

-No tiene nada de malo. Si no la quieres conocer, no lo harás. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

-Sé que tienes un pero.

Él me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y yo quedé deslumbrada inmediatamente. Con eso, había olvidado lo que le iba a decir a continuación. _Maldito vampiro._ Pensé enfadada.

-¿Qué decías?-me preguntó divertido.

-No es justo que hagas eso.-le repliqué.- Recuerda que soy una simple humana a la cual le afectan mucho tus encantos.

-Lo sé.-Edward rió entre dientes.

-¿En qué estábamos?-pregunté.

-Estaban hablando sobre Tanya.-me respondió Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-dijo Edward enfadado.

-¿Qué? No hice nada malo. Bella preguntó algo y yo se lo respondí. Así de sencillo.

-Gracias Emmett.-le dije.- Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu pero?

-Todo el aquelarre está deseoso de conocerte, Bella. Y ellos son parte de nuestra familia.

-¿Estás tratando de usar algún tipo de psicología en mí?

-¿Está funcionando?-me preguntó con inocencia.

-Quizás.

-Porfis.-me rogó.

-Bueno ya. Pero quiero que sepas que voy en contra de mi voluntad.

-Gracias, Bella.-dijo él.- Te debo una.

-Me debes dos.-le dije.

-¿Dos?-preguntó extrañado.

-No comiences a jugar conmigo. Sé que tu memoria es mejor que la mía, Edward.

-Bella, _eso_ es peligroso.-dijo enfatizando el eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le preguntó Emmett.

-No es asunto tuyo.-le dijo Edward.

-Oh, vamos Edward. Ya lo dijiste.-insistió Emmett.

-No.

-¡Vamos, dilo!

-No, Emmett.

-¡Dios santo!-exclamó Alice de repente.

Todos la miramos. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del estupor en el cual estaba.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Acabo de tener una visión.-Alice rió nerviosamente.

Miré a Edward de reojo. Sabía que estaría tratando de ver la visión en la cabeza de Alice. Gruñó y supe que no había podido ver.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-preguntó Jasper.

-Nada malo.-nos tranquilizó Alice.

-¿A quién involucra tu visión?-le pregunté.

-No sé si deba decirlo…

-Vamos, Alice.-la incentivó Emmett.

-Mi visión involucra a Tanya y a Edward.-dijo Alice.

Todos volteamos a mirar a Edward. Y él sólo me miraba a mí. ¿Tanya y Edward? Oh, no. Eso no lo toleraría. Esa vampira no se acercaría a mi novio. Yo lo impediría. Aún cuando fuese arriesgado, lo haría. Ya que Edward valía la pena.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir.

-No quiero excusas.-le dije.- Te quiero mantener vigilado.

-¿Qué propones?

-Charlie no estará en casa este fin de semana. Te podrías venir a alojar junto a Alice.

-Sí así lo deseas, así lo haré.

-Gracias.

-Estás dominado.-dijo Jasper.

-Totalmente.-concordó con él Emmett.

Emmett trataba por todos los medios de contener el ataque de risa que tenía. Edward lo miró molesto. No hablamos más del tema –ni durante el almuerzo ni durante las clases- porque Edward se enfadaría aún más. Y no quería eso. Pero después de que las clases terminaran, Edward volvió a mencionar el tema.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa, para que conozcas a nuestra otra parte de la familia.

-Ah, eso.

-Lo prometiste.

-Sí, lo sé. Y tú me debes dos.

Edward bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Y como castigo, me obligó a irme junto a Alice. Amaba a Alice, pero manejaba muy rápido para una pobre humana como yo. Temí que con ella llegaríamos antes y tendría que conocer a Tanya sola. Pero no fue así, ya que Edward le pasó sus llaves a Rosalie y ésta le hizo carrera al Porsche de Alice. Esme salió corriendo por la puerta cuando nos escuchó llegar. Rosalie y Alice no habían encontrado nada mejor que terminar su "pequeña" carrera con un par de trompos. Edward tuvo que ayudarme a salir del auto porque mis piernas no me daban. Estaba tan mareada que no sabía hacia donde estaba el suelo y hacia donde estaba el cielo.

-Cierra los ojos por un momento.-me susurró.

Le hice caso y cerré mis ojos. Luego, lo abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su helado pecho. _Mucho mejor_. Pensé. Su temperatura era de gran ayuda en este momento.

-Odio a tu hermana, Edward.

-Lo sé. No debí dejarte ir con ella.

-¡Miren como dejaron a Bella!-escuché a Esme decir.- ¡Para la próxima vez que se les ocurra hacer otra de sus carreritas, recuerden que Bella es una humana y se marea!

-Lo siento, Esme.-dijeron Alice y Rosalie al unísono.

-Bella, cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?-me preguntó Esme con su típico tono maternal que tanto amaba.

-Edward ayuda mucho.-le respondí.

-Me imagino.-escuché decir una voz totalmente extraña.- Así que esta es tu humana, ¿no Edward?

-Esta es _mi _Bella, Tanya.

Edward había enfatizado en "mi". Y eso me gustaba, ya que me hacía sentir especial y única.

-No le veo nada fuera de lo ordinario.

-Te puede escuchar.-dijo Edward molesto.

En ese momento, un par de palabras se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza. Y eran insultos para ella. ¿Qué se creía? Si Edward me consideraba especial, cosa de él. Ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Abracé con más fuerza a Edward. Ella no me ganaría. Él era mío y de nadie más. Además, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Ya había pasado por muchas cosas como para abandonarlo. Edward era mío. _Mío, mío, mío, mío_. Repetí incesantemente en mi cabeza.

-Bella, ¿te llevo a la sala para que te recuestes en el sillón?

-Puedo caminar, estoy mejor.

-¿Segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí lentamente los ojos. Frente a mí había una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo. _Oh, diablos._ Pensé. Tanya era hermosa. Y debía admitirlo. Tenía curvas perfectas y hermosas facciones. Lo que me molestaba de ella era que, tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando de ella.

-Vamos.-gruñí.

Me solté un poco de Edward y él me ayudó a entrar a su casa. Caminamos directo a la sala. Allí estaban todos, hasta Carlisle –quien yo pensaba que estaba trabajando. Además, había cuatro personas más en la sala. Cuatro personas que –supuse- eran el aquelarre de Denali.

-Amigos, esta es mi Bella.-volvió a presentarme Edward.

-Hola.-saludé tímidamente.

-¡Bienvenida, Bella!-dijo cariñosamente una mujer de cabello negro y piel olivácea.

La mujer se acercó a mí, me arrebató de los brazos de Edward y me abrazó con cuidado para no romperme. No supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía abrazarla o no?

-Bella, ella es Carmen.-me dijo Carlisle.

La mujer se apartó de mí para mirarme mejor.

-Eres hermosa.-me dijo con sinceridad.- Adoro la idea de que te unas a la familia.

-Wow, gracias.-dije un poco avergonzada.

-No hay de qué. Este es Eleazar, mi pareja.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y del mismo tono oliváceo en la piel que Carmen, se me acercó. Él me extendió su mano para que se la estrechara. Y lo hice.

-Soy Eleazar.-dijo con voz grave.- Bienvenida, Bella.

-Gracias.

No sabía que más decir, ya que nunca me habían enseñado qué debía decir cuando se conocía la familia vampiro de tu novio.

-Mi nombre es Katrina, pero todos me llaman Kate.

Una vampira de cabello rubio claro y largo se acercó a saludarme.

-Mucho gusto.

-Y yo soy Irina.-dijo una vampira de cabello rubio, casi plateado.

Todos los miembros del aquelarre de Denali eran hermosos. Y yo me sentía muy fea a su lado. Después de las presentaciones Esme me obligó a sentarme. Y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Tomó una de mis manos y la apretó con delicadeza. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé en silencio. Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle y Esme conversaban alegremente sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Yo no los escuchaba. Estaba más concentrada en mi Edward. Tenía mi mirada fija en nuestras manos. Nos veíamos tan lindos juntos. En ese momento escuché un grito. Levanté inmediatamente la mirada. Todos miraban hacia donde yo estaba mirando. En ese momento, apareció Tanya en la sala. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía furiosa. Me miró y me apuntó con su dedo.

-¡Tú!-chilló.

-¿Qué pasa, Tanya?-preguntó Eleazar.

-¡Ella!-volvió a chillar apuntándome.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora? Se acercó a mí y Edward se paró inmediatamente para interponerse entre las dos.

-Tranquilízate, Tanya.-dijo.

-¿¡Cómo me pides que me tranquilice con lo que me acaba de contar tu hermana Rosalie!?

-¿Qué te contó?-Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¡Elizabeth!

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?-le preguntó Carmen.

-Su hija…-Tanya me apuntó.- Con Edward.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida.

Eleazar, Kate, Irina y Carmen me miraron. Sus mandíbulas estaban desencajadas y sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato. ¿De verdad habían creído eso? Pero lo que en realidad quería saber era: ¿podía una humana quedar embarazada de un vampiro? ¿Sería posible? Sus reacciones me llevaban a una conclusión: sí, era posible.

-¿Carlisle?-preguntó Eleazar con voz de pánico.

-Es mentira, Eleazar.-lo calmó Carlisle.- Rosalie le jugó una simple broma a Tanya. Tú sabes cómo son las chicas con sus juegos.

-Por un momento pensé que había ocurrido una atrocidad así.

-¿No crees que los Vulturis hubiesen venido a matar esa criatura ellos mismos?-le preguntó Carlisle.- Ni Cayo ni Aro ni Marco se arriesgarían a que una criatura de esa naturaleza naciera.

-Tienes razón.

Tanya todavía estaba enfadada. En ese momento bajaron los Cullen restantes con los chicos en brazos. Rosalie se reía descaradamente en la cara de Tanya. Y yo también lo hubiese hecho, pero sabía que era muy peligroso. Emmett me entregó a Elizabeth. La bebita enseguida se acurrucó contra mi pecho y agarró uno de los mechones de mi cabello para jugar.

-¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras?-preguntó Carmen.

-Son tres hermanos que encontramos abandonados.-le explicó Esme.- Ahora los estamos cuidando mientras que el padre de Bella está haciendo la investigación pertinente.

-¡Son preciosos!-exclamó Carmen.

-¿Por qué los tenían escondidos?-preguntó Irina.

-Porque no sabíamos como llegarían.-dijo Esme refiriéndose a la sed.

-¡Son adorables!-dijo Kate.

Las tres se acercaron a ver a Jack y a Henry mejor. Al parecer, todas las vampiras tenían un lado maternal. Edward comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Elizabeth. Lo miré y le sonreí. Me encantaba verlo con Elizabeth. Lo hacía ver tan…humano. Tanya gritó otra vez y salió indignada de la sala.

-No le hagas caso a la loca de la tía Tanya.-le dijo Kate a Jack.- Ella es así.

Rosalie miró triunfalmente a Irina. Como si le estuviera diciendo "yo estoy criando un bebé y tú nunca podrás hacer eso…ja, ja, ja". Irina bufó y se marchó detrás de su hermana Tanya. Rosalie era muy territorial cuando se trataba de su marido y de Jack. Nadie los podía mirar si ella no lo permitía.

-¿Y cómo se llama esta preciosura?-me preguntó Carmen.

-Elizabeth.-dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo tu madre humana?-le preguntó sorprendida Carmen.

-Así es.-dijo él.

Carmen le hizo uno que otro cariño a Elizabeth y luego se fue a conversar con Carlisle, Esme y Eleazar.

-¿Tu madre humana se llamaba Elizabeth?-le pregunté.

-Así es. ¿Nunca te lo conté?

-No.

-Lo siento, pensé que lo había mencionado.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

-Edward, como yo.

-Lindo nombre.

-Lo sé.

Se acercó a mí y me besó. Sabía que el aquelarre de Denali no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Y pude escuchar como soltaban exclamaciones de asombro. Edward se separó de mí y yo quería más. Pero sabía que no iba a ganar nada si le insistía en este momento. Por lo menos sabía que iba a pasar la noche conmigo…y con Alice. Pero ese era un pequeño detalle. Cuando llegó la noche, Edward, Alice y yo nos marchamos. Así que Rosalie se encargó de cuidar a los tres bebés. Y –obviamente- ella era la más feliz con eso. Llegamos a mi casa y Alice se encargó de prender todas las luces de la casa. Yo comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Edward.

-A cocinarme algo. Tengo hambre…tú sabes, cosas de humanos.

-¿Qué deseas?

-No lo sé. Tengo que ver que tengo en el refrigerador.

-Dime que deseas comer y yo te lo consigo.

-¿Me vas a cocinar?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo tenía en mente. ¿Quieres que te cocine?

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Cuando está aburrido, se pasa mirando el canal de cocina.-dijo Alice.

-No lo sabía.

-Antes de conocerte tenía mucho tiempo libre.-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo ganas de comer pizza.-dije.

-Enseguida iré.-me dijo Edward.

Salió de mi casa rápidamente. Por mientras, me senté en el sillón frente a la televisión. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Alice?

-Dime, Bella.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Edward nunca quiso contarme tu historia de cómo te transformaste…-comencé a decir.

-A decir verdad, ni yo sé cómo pasó.

-¿No lo sabes?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-No. Un día desperté y ya era lo que soy.

-Qué extraño.-comenté.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Vagué por mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día…-Alice sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó un día?

-Vi a Jasper.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Yo estaba sentada en una cafetería semivacía. Llevaba tiempo esperándolo allí. Pero cuando lo vi entrar, sabía que me buscaba.-dijo sonriente.- Así que me paré del taburete en el cual estaba sentada y me dirigí directamente a él. Sabía que él era especial…y que podía sentir lo que yo sentía. Así que decidí demostrarle toda la emoción que sentía al haberlo encontrado.

-¿Y?-pregunté emocionada.

-Le hablé.-me dijo con simpleza.

-¡Detalles, Alice!-le pedí.

-Es que me da un poquito de vergüenza.-dijo.- Jazz cuenta la historia mucho mejor que yo. Que él te la cuente.

-¬¬

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero te juro que haré que Jazz te la cuente.

-¿Tendré que esperar mucho?

-Nop.-me dijo ella.- Lo obligaré a que te la cuente mañana.

-Eso espero.

-Pero te puedo adelantar una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Jazz era simplemente perfecto. Era mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiese visto. Desde el momento en el cual lo vi en mi visión, esperé cada segundo con ansiedad. Quería saber si él sentiría lo mismo que yo sentí por él.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde el primer momento que lo vi en mi visión…lo amé con todo mi ser –dijo en un susurro.

Si Alice se hubiese podido sonrojar, ese hubiese sido el momento perfecto. Pude notar que hasta sus dorados ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando hablaba de Jasper. Alice estaba completamente enamorada de él. Quería decirle algo, pero en ese momento entró Edward a la casa cargando mi pizza. Se sentó entre Alice y yo y me puso la pizza frente a mí.

-Come.-me dijo.

-Gracias.-le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.

Edward y Alice se pusieron a conversar, mientras yo comía. Miré a Alice de reojo. ¿Sentiría Edward lo mismo por mí? ¿Sentiría Edward por mí el mismo amor que sentía Alice por Jasper? Ese amor que traspasaba todas las barreras de lo físico. Ese amor que no necesitaba palabras ni acciones para expresarlo. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que sentía muchos celos por la relación que tenía Jasper y Alice. Los dos eran muy afortunados. Y no podía evitar preguntarme si Edward y yo éramos –o seríamos en algún punto- igual de afortunados.

º0º0º0º0º

**Holaaa! ****Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y lamento si describo a Tanya tan…molestosa, pero tengo que hacerlo para describir la relación que se va a formar entre ella y Bella en futuros capítulos. **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	16. La Decisión del Aquelarre

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciséis: La Decisión del Aquelarre.**

**Bella POV.**

_**Estaba parada en un bosque, sola. No sabía dónde estaba ni donde estaban los demás. Grité el nombre de Edward, pero no obtuve respuesta. Grité más fuerte, pero nada. ¿Edward no estaba conmigo? Comencé a desesperarme. ¿Por qué no estaba Edward conmigo? **_

_**-Tranquila Bella.-me dije.- Piensa, ¿Qué haría Edward?**_

_**Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos.**_

_**-Él trataría de buscar una salida.-me respondí a mí misma.**_

_**Así que eso comencé a hacer. Comencé a caminar derecho en busca de una salida. No sabía cuando había caminado, pero todo seguía luciendo igual. ¿Es que nunca saldría de este bosque?**_

_**-¡Bella!-chilló alguien.**_

_**Me detuve en seco. Conocía esa voz. Sabía que lo hacía. Pero… ¿Quién era?**_

_**-¡Bella!-volvió a chillar.**_

_**-Papá.-susurré.**_

_**Era Charlie quien me gritaba. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba?**_

_**-¿Papá?-pregunté.**_

_**-¡Bella, corre!**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-¡Porque viene por ti!**_

_**No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr. Corrí y corrí, pero sentía que no avanzaba. Comencé a llorar de frustración. De la nada, sentí a alguien correr detrás de mí. Volteé instintivamente y lo vi. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía sed, mucha sed. Me miró y sonrió triunfal. Por fin atraparía a la presa que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Volví a mirar hacia adelante. Y –a los pocos metros- pude distinguir a Edward. Sonreí.**_

_**-¡Edward!-grité.**_

_**Pero noté que su mirada era diferente. Él era diferente. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero no veía sed en ellos. Veía temor y furia. Comencé a disminuir mi paso. Y él de la nada saltó hacia el otro vampiro. Comenzaron a luchar sin piedad. El otro vampiro era muy fuerte y Edward no podría con él.**_

_**-¡No Edward, no lo hagas!-grité a todo pulmón.**_

Me incorporé agitada. No podía dejar de llorar. Y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. No estaba en mi habitación y no logré reconocer el lugar a primera vista. Sentí una mano fría sobre mi mejilla.

-Bella, tranquila cariño.-me dijo Edward.- Todo está bien. Acabas de tener una pesadilla.

-¿Edward?-pregunté aterrorizada.

-Dime, Bella.

Volteé para verlo. Sus ojos eran dorados y solamente demostraban preocupación por mí. Me lancé a sus brazos. Comencé a llorar con desesperación. Quería sacar todo lo que sentía adentro. Edward me abrazó y comenzó a consolarme.

-¿Qué le pasa?-escuché preguntar a Alice.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas de qué se trataba la pesadilla?-me preguntó Alice.

Yo asentí. Escuché a Edward y a Alice hablar rapidísimo. Debían estar hablando a velocidad de vampiro. Edward y Alice me dejaron llorar en paz. Cuando ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, me separé un poco de Edward. Sentía mis ojos arder. Me coloqué la mano sobre éstos y los sentí hinchados. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado llorando? Alice se acercó a mí y me secó las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.-murmuré.

-Bella, no quiero presionarte, pero me gustaría saber de qué se trató tu pesadilla.

Miré a Edward y él asintió. Respiré profundamente varias veces y comencé a hablar.

-Estaba en un bosque y quería salir de allí, así que comencé a caminar. Después de un rato, escuché la voz de Charlie.

-¿Charlie?-me preguntó Alice.- ¿Qué te decía?

-Primero me llamó por mi nombre, después de dijo que corriera porque venía por mí.

-¿Quién?-me preguntó Edward.

-James.-susurré muy bajito.

-¿Después qué pasó?-preguntó Alice.

-Apareció Edward. Y de la nada comenzó a luchar con James.-dije con temor.

-No temas, Bella.-me dijo Edward.- No permitiré que nada malo te pase.

-No es eso.

-¿Qué es entonces?-me preguntó él.

-No quiero perderte, Edward. No quiero que luches contra James.

-No lo haré si tú lo deseas así.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Alice?

-Lo cumplirá, Bella.-me dijo ella.

Suspiré aliviada. Ya estaba más tranquila.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté.

-Las seis de la mañana. ¿No quieres seguir durmiendo?

-No, Edward. No quiero más pesadillas.

-¿Quién dice que las tendrás?

-No quiero intentarlo.-susurré.

-Está bien.

Edward no insistió más. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y él me abrazó. Alice se quedó a nuestro lado durante todo el rato. A las ocho tomé desayuno. Y después de eso, me duché y me preparé para el lugar a donde los Cullen me llevarían. Por fin sabría porqué estaban tan emocionados por la tormenta. Edward me obligó a abrigarme mucho, ya que no quería que pasara frío. Pero Alice insistió en vestirme con "estilo". Después de una breve pelea entre los dos, decidieron vestirme abrigadamente con estilo. Me subieron al Volvo y Edward comenzó a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.-me dijo Alice.

-Sé que no sabes guardar por mucho tiempo un secreto, Alice.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez tengo algo como para negociar contigo.

-¿Qué sería?-preguntó Edward curioso.

-Bella quiere saber cómo conocía Jasper. Así que –para saberlo- tendrá que guardar silencio hasta que lleguemos.

-Mala persona.-le dije.

-¡No te enfades!-dijo Alice.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, no puedo enfadarme contigo, Alice.

-¡Eres la mejor, Bella!

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Llegamos hasta el fin de una carretera secundaria y Edward detuvo el Volvo. Allí también estaba el jeep de Emmett. Nos bajamos del auto y noté que ínfimas gotas de lluvia estaban cayendo. Alice se colocó una gorra y sonrió.

-Me adelantaré y le diré a Jazz que se prepare para contarte el final de nuestra historia.

-Nos vemos.-le dije.

Alice desapareció a gran velocidad. Miré a Edward y él me sonrió.

-Vas a tener que viajar sobre mi espalda…de nuevo.

-¿No hay otra forma?-le pregunté.

-No si queremos llegar a tiempo.

-Está bien.-cedí a regañadientes.- Pero nunca más.

-No alegues.

Me subí a su espalda sin ninguna dificultad. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y él comenzó a correr. Sentí el helado viento golpear mi cara de lleno. Pero me resistí a la tentación de abrir mis ojos. Al poco rato, Edward se detuvo. Abrí un ojo primero. Luego de unos segundos, abrí el otro. Nos encontrábamos en un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de un par de montes. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban allí. Al verme, Alice agarró a Jasper de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde yo estaba. Me bajé de la espalda de Edward y me alisé la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¡Cuéntale, Jazz!-insistió Alice.

-Ya voy, Alice.-dijo Jasper.- ¿En qué parte quedaron, Bella?

-En la parte en la cual Alice se para frente a ti.

-Ya veo.-Jasper carraspeó y continuó con la historia.- Yo me sorprendí al verla acercarse a mí. Alice emanaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes. Ella quería que yo sintiera la emoción que sentía –después de tanta espera- al conocerme. Ella me habló enseguida.

Jasper sonrió y le extendió su mano a Alice. Ella se la aceptó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.-dijo Alice.

-Y yo agaché mi cabeza y respondí: Lo siento señorita.

Miré a Alice y a Jasper consecutivamente. Los dos tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Ejem.-carraspeó Edward.

Alice y Jasper salieron de su encanto y rieron al unísono.

-Alice me tendió su mano y yo la tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Con ese simple gesto, Alice me hizo sentir esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Alice le lanzó un beso a Jasper.

-Que romántico.-comenté.- Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron a ser parte de los Cullen?

-Tuve visiones sobre los Cullen.-me dijo Alice.- Aunque Jasper no le dio mucho crédito a lo que dije. No creyó que una familia con esos estilos alimenticios podía existir.

-Pero Alice siguió insistiendo y nos pusimos en marcha para encontrarlos.

-Cuando vimos a Jasper y a Alice por primera vez –comenzó a decir Edward-, fue chistoso. Alice se aceró a nosotros muy alegre y nombrándonos a todos por nuestros nombres.

-Y obviamente que dejó una primera impresión en todos nosotros.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?-le preguntó Alice.

-Que eras horriblemente molestosa para el tamaño que tenías.

-¡Emmett!-dijo Alice molesta.- ¿Cómo puedes haber pensado eso de mí si yo soy un encanto?

Emmett trató de agarrar a Alice para darle uno de sus conocidos "abrazos de oso", pero Alice se apartó de él rápidamente. Emmett siguió tratando de atraparla, pero cada vez, Alice se alejaba de él. Jasper, Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia donde Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie estaban. Carlisle estaba jugando con un bate, mientras que Rosalie y Esme estaban sentadas sobre una piedra. Rosalie bufó al ver el estúpido juego de su marido.

-¿Cuándo dejará de comportarse como un bebé?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Nunca.-le respondieron Jasper y Edward al unísono.

-¿Qué esperamos?-pregunté.

-A los demás.-me respondió Esme.

-¿El aquelarre de Tanya?-pregunté.

-Así es.-dijo Carlisle.- Ellos también desean jugar con nosotros.

-Supongo que yo no jugaré.-dije.

-Supones bien.-me dijo Edward.- Nuestro juego es un poco diferente al juego de baseball normal.

-Además, ¿Quién va a querer a una humana en su equipo?-preguntó Emmett detrás de mí en tono de burla.

-¿Te cansaste de tratar de atrapar a Alice y no lograrlo?-le respondí.

-¡Me encanta que seas parte de nuestra familia!

Emmett me dio uno de sus descomunales abrazos de oso. Después de un rato, me soltó y se dirigió a molestar a su esposa. Los miré de reojo. Emmett se había acercado a Rosalie con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Rosalie arqueó una ceja y se paró de la roca en la cual estaba sentada. En un rápido movimiento, Emmett se colocó a escasos centímetros de su esposa. Rosalie dio el último paso. Fusionó sus labios con los Emmett en un apasionado beso.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunté dejando de ver a la apasionada pareja besarse.

-Kate se ha ofrecido a cuidarlos.-dijo Esme.

-Pero…

-Todo saldrá bien. Kate los cuidará y los mantendrá a salvo.-dijo Alice.

Con eso me quedé más tranquila. Si Alice lo decía, sería verdad. De repente, todos los Cullen fijaron su mirada en un punto distante del bosque de helechos. Yo no podía ver nada, pero ellos –con su súper mirada de vampiro- sí. Después de un rato, lo vi. Irina, Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen. Los cuatro llegaron a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos muy rápido.

-Lamentamos la demora.-dijo Eleazar.

-No hay problema.-dijo Carlisle.- ¿Están listos para jugar?

-Sí.-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Entonces, formemos los equipos.

Todos se pararon y se pusieron a discutir. La única que se quedó conmigo fue Esme.

-¿Tú no jugarás, Esme?

-Alguien tiene que ser el árbitro.

Después de una larga discusión, se formaron los dos equipos. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Carmen e Irina serían un equipo. Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, Edward y Tanya serían el otro equipo. Confiaba plenamente en Edward, así que no había motivo alguno como para molestarme por el hecho de que Tanya estuviera en su equipo. Un gran estruendo provocó que varios pájaros que estaban en el bosque salieran volando del lugar.

-¡Es la hora!-gritó Alice emocionada.

Los equipos tomaron sus posiciones. Yo me senté en la piedra en la que estaba sentada Rosalie con anterioridad. Esme se paró y dio rápidamente las instrucciones. El juego comenzó y Esme se acercó un poco a mí.

-Espero que no hagan tanta trampa.-me dijo.- Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que los he criado mal.

Reí ante su comentario. La primera persona en lanzar la pelota fue Irina. Y la persona que iba a batear era Rosalie. Irina lazó la pelota a una velocidad que mis pobres ojos humanos no pudieron captar. Luego, escuché un enorme estruendo. Y esta vez, no venía de la tormenta. La hermana de Edward sonrió triunfal cuando la pelota salió a gran velocidad del campo. Me divertía ver el juego de los Cullen, aún cuando no era capaz de ver nada. Escuchaba los estruendos y veía sus figuras borrosas correr por el enorme campo.

Esme me preguntó reiteradas veces si no me estaba aburriendo. Pero ¿Cómo podía? Nunca había visto un juego como este. El juego se tuvo que detener por la incesante lluvia que había comenzado a caer de la nada. Quizás a ellos no les influyera, pero yo ya estaba empapada. Escuché como Tanya murmuraba:

-¿A quién se le ocurre traer a una humana?

Edward me abrazó para tratar de protegerme de la lluvia. Pero yo ya estaba empapada y castañeaba los dientes del frío que tenía.

-Será mejor que la lleves a su casa si no quieres que le de fiebre.-dijo Carlisle.

Edward me ayudó a subirme a su espalda y comenzó a correr por el bosque. Cuando llegamos al Volvo, Alice ya se encontraba allí. Me hizo entrar enseguida al auto y me cubrió de mantas. Edward se subí al auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Alice subió la calefacción y me miró.

-Ya te sentirás mejor, Bella.

Asentí. Llegamos pronto a mi casa. Alice me ayudó a bajarme del auto y me arrastró hasta el baño.

-Quítate enseguida toda la ropa mojada y yo te buscaré ropa seca. Date una ducha con agua caliente para que tu cuerpo recupere su temperatura natural

-Gracias.-tartamudeé.

Alice me dejó sola y comencé a sacarme la ropa inmediatamente. Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente calentara mi cuerpo. Estuve bastante rato dentro de la ducha, ya que me gustaba la sensación que provocaba el agua en mí. Cuando salí de la ducha, me sorprendí al encontrarme un montoncito de ropa seca. No había escuchado a Alice ni entrar ni salir. Me sequé y me vestí. Cuando estuve lista, salí del baño. Alice y Edward estaban sentados frente al televisor. Edward parecía molesto, ya que estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido. En cambio Alice, parecía alegre y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó Alice.

-Mucho mejor.

-Esperemos que no hayas agarrado un resfriado.-dijo Alice.

-Esperemos.-dije yo.- ¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

-Nada.-dijo tajante.

-Cuéntale.-insistió Alice.

-¿Contarme qué?-pregunté.

-Edward me estaba espiando.-dijo Alice señalando su cabeza.- Así que le jugué una broma.

-¿Qué te hizo Alice?

-Nada.-gruñó.

-¿Alice?-le pregunté.

-Le di una pequeña miradita del futuro.-Alice me guiñó un ojo.- Eso le pasa por andar espiándome.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible como para que Edward se molestara tanto? De la nada, estornudé. Alice y Edward me miraron preocupados.

-Estoy bien.-les dije.

-Voy a comprobarlo.-dijo Edward.

Colocó su palma sobre mi frente y acercó su rostro al mío. Inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Sentía mi cara arder, más de lo común. Edward se alejó de mí después de un rato y me miró preocupado.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre.-me dijo Edward.

-¿¡Un poco!?-exclamó Alice.- ¡Mira lo colorada que está!

-Eso no es por la fiebre.-susurré.

-Edward, llévala a su habitación. Yo le subiré una sopa.

-No, Alice. He probado tus intentos de cocina y son horrendos. Tú sube a Bella y yo le prepararé una sopa.

Alice me ayudó a subir a mi habitación. Me puse pijama mientras ella tenía cerrados sus ojos. Me metí a mi cama y Alice se cercioró de cubrirme con suficientes frazadas para que no pasara frío. Edward subió pronto y sonrió al verme tan…cubierta. Alice le guiñó un ojo y bajó la escalera. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a darme sopa a cucharadas.

-¡Está deliciosa!-le dije.

-Que bueno.-me dijo.

Me sorprendí lo rápido que se acabó la sopa. Estaba tan deliciosa. Edward bajó a dejar el plato y luego subió para hacerme compañía. Se sentó a mi lado, pero mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Por qué estás tan alejado?

-En este momento necesitas calor, no más frío.

-El frío me ayudará a bajar la fiebre.-le dije con tono juguetón.

-Bella, no sé si…

-Vamos, Edward. En este momento te necesito para mejorarme. Piénsalo de esta forma, serás como mi medicina.

Edward aceptó a regañadientes y se metió conmigo a mi cama. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho helado. El contacto con su piel fría, me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Qué te hizo ver Alice?-le pregunté.

-Nada.-gruñó.

-Edward, sé que algo te hizo ver.

-No es de importancia.

-Dime.-le demandé.

-Me obligó a vernos.

-¿A nosotros?

-Así es.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

-…

-Oh…-dije.- ¿Estábamos haciendo _eso_?

-Digamos que Alice me mostró a nosotros saldando nuestra deuda.

Sentí como la temperatura de mi rostro comenzó a subir drásticamente. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle preguntado. ¿Por qué diablos era tan curiosa?

-Pero no te preocupes, no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué?

-Que esa visión se cumpla.-me dijo con seriedad.

-Edward, te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es posible que una humana se quede embarazada de un vampiro?

-Es extraño, pero puede pasar. No he visto ningún caso, eso sí.

-Ya veo…

Miré a Edward al los ojos y él me sonrió. ¿Debía o no? Sabía que Edward no me lo permitiría, pero uno nunca podía dejar de intentar. Después de una rápida batalla mental contra mi deseo, decidí hacerlo. Me acerqué a Edward y lo besé. Él me respondió el beso. Pronto, éste se volvió más y más apasionado. Haciendo que Edward se colocara con delicadeza sobre mí. Nos separamos un rato y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Prometo que no te haré daño.-susurró.

-Lo sé, no tienes que prometerlo.

-¡Me voy de caza!-gritó Alice desde el primer piso.

_Rayos_. Pensé. Me había olvidado completamente de Alice. Ella hizo una teatral salida de mi casa y Edward me sonrió.

-Por fin solos.

-Edward…

-Dime.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que nada en este mundo.

Con esas palabras, acerqué mi rostro al de él y lo besé. Edward me trató con delicadeza, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y tratando de evitar dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto algo como eso. Pero debía admitir, que su deuda estaba más que saldada. Esa noche dormí abrazada a mi príncipe azul. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas. Y pude descansar mucho. Cuando desperté, Edward no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté de mi cama envuelta en mis sábanas y vi su camisa tirada en el suelo. Me puse los pantalones de mi pijama y su camisa. La acerqué a mi nariz e inhalé su intoxicante aroma. Bajé las escaleras y me lo encontré en la cocina. Tenía sólo sus pantalones puestos y me estaba dando la espalda. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda.

-¿Qué cocinas?-le pregunté.

-Tu desayuno.

-Mmmm. Huele rico.

-Que bueno porque ya está listo.

Me aparté de él y me senté a la mesa. Edward me sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?

-Cansada.-dije.

-Has dormido mucho, ¿Cómo es que te sientes cansada?

-Me dejaste agotada, Edward.-bromeé.

-Ja, que chistosa.

-Sabes que me encanta jugar contigo.-dije con tono juguetón.

-Primera y última vez.

-¿Alice todavía no regresa?-pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-Fue a cazar y luego se fue a casa a pasar la noche con Jasper.

-¿A pasar la noche como nosotros?

-No hagas más comentario al respecto o si no me arrepentiré.

-¿Lo pasaste igual de bien que yo?

-Sí.-admitió.

-Entonces, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse.

Me incliné hacia adelante para besarlo, cuando escuché la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas.

-¡Suéltala!

Me alejé instintivamente de Edward. Volteé y vi a Jacob parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. ¿Qué hacía acá? Edward soltó un gruñido. Se paró y comenzó a caminar con dirección a Jacob. Oh, no. Jacob no sabía que yo le había contado a Edward sobre su condición. Me paré rápidamente de la silla y corrí a interponerme entre los dos.

-¡Basta!-dije.- ¿Qué deseas, Jacob?

-¿Qué hace este chupasangre acá?

-Edward es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho a estar acá. Es otra persona la que sobra.

Entrecerró los ojos y chirrió los dientes. Le había molestado mi comentario. Edward me acercó a su cuerpo instintivamente.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-le gritó Jacob a Edward.

-Tranquilízate, Jacob.-dijo Edward.- No pretendo hacerte daño.

-¡Te dije que dejaras a Bella!

-Suéltame.-le susurré.

Edward aceptó a regañadientes y me soltó lentamente.

-¿Qué hace él acá, Bella?-me preguntó Jacob.- ¿No se suponía que Charlie te había dejado a cargo de una amiga?

-Esa amiga soy yo.-dijo una voz detrás de Edward.

Alice estaba parada en la cocina. Estaba quieta y no tenía intenciones de moverse. Ya que podía ser peligroso.

-¿Charlie te dejó a cargo de un chupasangre?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No voy a permitir que los sigas ofendiendo.-le dije a Jacob.- Charlie confía en Alice, al igual que yo.

-Si tanto confía en ella, ¿Por qué te dejó a solas con el chupasangre?

-Porque tenía que alimentarme.-dijo Alice.- Si no lo hacía, podría resultar un peligro para Bella. Yo no tengo tanto autocontrol como Edward.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado?-le espetó Jacob a Alice.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-le preguntó calmadamente Alice.

Jacob estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Alice estaba muy relajada y calmada. Edward estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que Jacob podría hacer. Y yo estaba muy pendiente de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Además, ¿Qué quería Jacob? ¿Por qué había venido?

-¡Bella y el chupasangre se han acostado!

-Vaya, que directo.-comenté.

-¡Es la verdad!-me gritó Jacob.- ¡No soy tonto!

-¿Y crees que te considero una persona tonta?-le pregunté.

-¡No trates de jugar con mi mente!-me dijo.- Sé lo que pasó acá y se lo contaré a Charlie.

-No tienes derecho a hacerlo.-le dije enfadada.

-¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que se me plazca!

-Charlie no le creerá.-dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo lo vi.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó curioso.

-No sigas, Alice.-le aconsejó Edward.- Le va a contar a su manada todo lo que le digamos.

La mandíbula de Jacob se desencajó por la sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Retrocedió un par de pasos y observó detenidamente a los Cullen. Suspiré y después de un rato en silencio, hablé.

-¿Qué ocurre Jacob? ¿A qué has venido?

-Quería que lo acompañaras a una velada con sus amigos.-me dijo Edward.

-Déjalo que hable.-le dije molesta.- ¿Era eso, Jacob?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No puedo decirlo.-dijo Edward.

-No continúen.-dije.- Jacob, lamento tener que decirte que no podré asistir contigo. Tengo otros planes para esta tarde.

-¿Con él?-Jacob apuntó a Edward.

-Así es.

-¿Me vas a cambiar por _él_?

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo.-le dije.

-¡Lo es!

-Basta.-dije.- Vete, Jacob. Conversaremos algún otro día en el cual no estés tan molesto.

Jacob no me debatió. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de mi casa. Escuché el motor de su auto y suspiré aliviada. Miré a los Cullen.

-¿Qué tenemos para esta tarde?-pregunté.

-Nuestra familia de Denali quiere hacer un anuncio.-comunicó Alice.- Y desean que estemos todos presentes.

-Supongo que podremos dejar a Bella sola por un rato.-dijo Edward.

-Enfatizo: quieren que _todos_ estemos presentes.-dijo Alice.

-¿También quieren a Bella presente?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Carmen ya la considera parte de nuestra familia.

-Entonces, me vestiré y nos iremos. No quiero hacerlos esperar.-dije.

Me preparé a velocidad luz para irnos rápido a la casa de los Cullen. Edward no había comentado nada. Él sospechaba algo y no quería decirlo. Alice tampoco sabía para qué nos habían reunido. Pero a mí no me interesaba tanto saber el porqué. A mí me interesaba saber que Carmen y los demás ya me consideraban parte de su familia. Y eso significaba mucho para mí. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Me senté junto a Rosalie y Esme me pasó a Elizabeth para que la cargara un rato. Rosalie tenía a Jack sentado sobre sus piernas. Y Jasper tenía a Henry en sus brazos.

-Bueno –comenzó a decir Eleazar.-, he hablado con mis hermanas de aquelarre y hemos llegado a una decisión.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Edward lanzó un casi inaudible bufido. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Queremos pasar un tiempo acá, con ustedes.

-¿En Forks?-preguntó Esme.

-Así es.-dijo Eleazar.- ¿Es eso un problema?

-Para nada.-dijo Carlisle.- Son bienvenido en nuestra casa durante todo el tiempo que deseen.

-Gracias.-dijo Carmen.

-Irina, Tanya y yo hemos pensado asistir unos días al instituto de Forks un par de días.-dijo Kate.

-Que genial.-susurró molesta Rosalie.

-No creo que haya problemas si decimos que ustedes tres son primas de los chicos.-dijo Esme.

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionada Irina.

Todos los demás comenzaron a conversar sobre la excusa que dirían a los demás si preguntaban sobre esta extraña visita de Denali. Tanya se acercó peligrosamente a Edward y le susurró:

-Ahora no te podrás escapar de mí, Edward.

Tanya me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Me estremecí. Ella quería luchar conmigo por Edward. Y -al parecer- estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo para ganarme. Pero yo tenía una ventaja. Algo que ella nunca se imaginaría. Yo había sido la que había roto la pureza de Edward después de tantos años. Y ella ni había conseguido acercarse a eso. Pensándolo mejor, yo tenía mucha ventaja…

º0º0º0º0º

**No puedo dejar de agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ;)**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	17. Tú y Yo Solos

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Tú y Yo Solos.**

**Bella POV.**

Todos los hombres del instituto habían quedados loquitos por las "primas" de Alaska de los Cullen. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos y baboseando. En cambio las mujeres del instituto habían quedado molestas. No les gustaba la idea de que –de la nada- aparecieran más chicas extremadamente guapas como Rosalie y Alice. Así que todas estaban extremadamente celosas. Al igual que yo. Lamentablemente -para mis pobres nervios- Tanya había tomado las mismas clases que Edward. Así que ella se pasaba todo el día pegado a mi novio. Y yo me pasaba todo el día pensando en qué estaban haciendo. La odiaba. Más que nunca. ¿Por qué se tenía que pegar a mi novio si sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Tan masoquista era? Alice había tratado de tranquilizarme usando a Jasper. Pero eso sólo había durado un poco. Aún cuando agradecía el esfuerzo de Jasper por tratar de calmarme, no servía, ya que Tanya me sacaba de mis casillas…a cada momento.

-¿Quién es esa?-me preguntó Angela durante una clase que no tenía con Edward.

-Su prima.-mascullé.

-Si es su prima, ¿Por qué se pasa todo el rato colgada a su cuello?

-No son primos sanguíneos.-le recordé.- Edward es adoptado.

-Ah, se me había olvidado eso. Y… ¿Ella está interesada en él?

-Mucho.

-¿Estás bien?

-En este momento me gustaría asesinarla, pero sé que estaré bien.

-¿Es muy molestosa?

-Trata de hacerme la vida imposible…

-¿Qué hace Edward al respecto?

-Le ha tratado de decir que no continúe, pero ella no hace caso.

-Uf, difícil.

-Dímelo a mí.-le dije.- Lo único que quiero es que se vayan. Pero –después- me da remordimiento haber pensado eso porque su familia me agrada mucho. Por lo menos sé que no soy la única que está molesta con su presencia acá.

-¿Quién más está molesta?

-Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Irina está todo el día detrás de Emmett. Y Rosalie es muy territorial cuando se trata de su espo…novio.

-Ya veo. ¿Alice no tiene ni un problema?

-No. Ella es la más feliz al tener a sus primas acá. Con Kate son compañeras de compras. Así que se van de shopping todos los días.

-Por lo menos alguien es feliz.

-Por lo menos…-susurré.- Sabías que el pobre Emmett está todo el día disculpándose con Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Irina se le acerca y él trata de ser amable con ella. Lo cual molesta a Rosalie.

-Me imagino la escena.-dijo divertida.

No, no se la imaginaba. Yo ya había sido testigo de las escenas de celos de Rosalie durante las dos semanas que llevaban el aquelarre de Tanya acá. Yo había presenciado la batalla campal entre Rosalie e Irina para ganar la atención de Emmett e incluso la de Jack. En todas aquellas batallas Rosalie salía vencedora. Y obviamente, se vanagloriaba de su victoria frente a Irina. Edward me contaba que a Rosalie le encantaba demostrarle a Irina que ella era la única que podía tener una relación física con Emmett y que ella era la única para Emmett. Lo cual –obviamente- molestaba mucho a Irina.

La campana sonó y mi atención dejó de estar concentrada en Tanya y sus hermanas. Me levanté de la mesa y salí del salón junto a Angela. Las dos caminamos hasta la cafetería conversando y comentando lo aburrida que había sido la clase. Llegamos a la cafetería y nos separamos. Yo me dirigí directamente a la mesa de los Cullen. Me senté al lado de Edward y lo abracé.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu clase?

-Aburrida sin ti.

-La mía estuvo igual.

-¿Y yo no te entretuve?-preguntó Tanya.

-Tu compañía es muy agradable, pero…

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó ella.

-No se compara con la mía.-le respondí.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos y siseó. Yo hice caso omiso a lo reacción y abracé con mayor fuerza a Edward. Él comenzó a hacerme cariño en el brazo. Alice ya me había servido una bandeja con comida, así que comencé a comer enseguida. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Ay, Emmett.-suspiró Irina.

La vampira colocó sus manos sobre el antebrazo de Emmett y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Quita tus manos de mi esposo, arpía.-le dijo Rosalie.

-No seas tan violenta.-le dijo Irina.

-Si no lo haces ahora, te juro que te arranco la cabeza.-la amenazó.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Irina con tono desafiante.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos…-dijo Emmett.

-Sácalas ahora.-le ordenó Rosalie.

-No te tengo miedo.-siseó Irina.

-Pues me lo tendrás.-le prometió Rosalie.- Te lo juro.

-Chicas…-dijo Emmett.

Rosalie se paró de la mesa y Emmett se paró inmediatamente.

-No soportaré más tus intentos de conquistar a mi esposo.-le dijo Rosalie.

-No es mi culpa que ti esposo sea totalmente irresistible.

Si Emmett no hubiese sostenido a Rosalie por la cintura, ésta se hubiese tirado encima de Irina. Fue una lástima que Emmett la hubiese detenido. Yo tenía ganas de ver un poco de acción. Uno que otro miembro desgarrado brutalmente de su cuerpo. Yo tenía ganas de que Rosalie llevara a cabo todo lo que yo quería hacerle a Tanya. Emmett arrastró a Rosalie fuera de la cafetería. Muchos de los alumnos se quedaron mirando la escena boquiabiertos. Irina se paró de la mesa enfadada y se marchó. Seguida por su hermana Tanya.

-Bueno, eso ha sido…interesante.-dijo Jasper.

-Creo que necesito una buena sesión de compras.-dijo Kate.- Eso ha sido muy estresante.

-Yo te acompaño.-dijo Alice.- Haría cualquier cosa por salir de esa casa.

-¿Mucho estrés?-le pregunté.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.-dijo Alice.- El pobre de Jazz sufre mucho…

-Trato de calmarlos, pero no resulta.-dijo él.- Todos están muy estresados y enfadados.

-Lo lamento, Jasper.-le dije.- Pero así son las cosas.

-Nunca había visto a Tanya y a Irina comportarse de esa forma.-dijo Kate.

-Tanya siente que su territorio está siendo violado.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Por ti.-me dijo Kate.- Tanya te siente como una amenaza.

-¿Por qué estoy con Edward?

-Así es.-dijo Kate.

-Es una estupidez. Ella sabía a lo que venía.-dije enfadada.

-Sí, pero Tanya pensaba que sería más fácil ganarte.-dijo Kate.- Ella pensó que sería muy fácil ganarle a una humana. Además, ella está convencida que tú sólo eres un capricho para Edward. No logra darse cuenta de la real intensidad que hay en su relación.

-O sea… ¿no se rendirá tan fácil?-pregunté.

-Te dará batalla hasta el final.

-Genial.-siseé.

-¡Que genial idea!-dijo Alice cambiando de tema de repente.

Todos miramos a Edward. Él sonrió.

-¿Estás segura que funcionará?

-Sí.-afirmó Alice.

-Que bueno.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-pregunté.

-¿Te interesaría ir de paseo conmigo?-me preguntó Edward.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunté.

-A un lugar especial…

-Contigo voy a todas partes.-le sonreí.

-¿Crees que Charlie te dejaría salir conmigo un fin de semana completo?

-¿Los dos solos?

-Así es.

-Lo veo un poco difícil.-dije.- Charlie no es de los padres permisivos que dejan a sus hijas irse por el fin de semana a donde sea con sus novios.

-¿Alice?-le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

-Déjame ver.

La mirada de Alice se perdió. Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Alice saliera de su trance y nos contara lo que había visto. Después de un rato, Alice sacudió la cabeza. Todos esperamos expectantes, pero ella no habló. Alice frunció el ceño y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Jasper.

-No pude ver nada…-dijo frustrada.

-¿No pudiste ver?-le preguntó Kate impresionada.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.

-Trata más tarde.-dijo Edward tratando de calmarla.- En este momento no es necesario saber.

-Me voy de compras.-dijo Alice.- Necesito aclarar mi mente. ¿Vienes, Kate?

-Voy contigo.

Kate y Alice se pararon de la mesa y se marcharon. Jasper nos miró y luego miró a su esposa marcharse.

-¡Espérame Alice!-gritó Jasper.

Jasper se marchó con su esposa, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos. El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas…por suerte. Sabía que mis nervios no podrían soportar por mucho tiempo más a Tanya. Y –por eso- un par de clases sin ella me hacían bien. Edward insistió en no ir a la clase biología, así que se fue a refugiar al Volvo para esperarme para luego llevarme a casa. Me senté en mi asiento en el laboratorio, cuando apareció Lauren y Jessica.

-Bella.-me saludaron al unísono.

-Hola chicas.-traté de sonreírles.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-preguntó Lauren.

-Se ha marchado. Dijo que no tenía ganas de asistir a esta clase.

-Genial.-dijo Jessica.- Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

-¿En serio?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Así es.-dijo Lauren.- Primero que nada, ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Las primas de los Cullen.-dije por trigésima vez en dos semanas.

-Hay una de las primas…-comenzó a decir Jessica.- Que le coquetea a Edward.

-Así es, se llama Tanya.

-¿No te agrada?-preguntó Lauren.

-No mucho. ¿Qué desean?

-Saber.-dijo Jessica.

-¿Saber qué, específicamente?

-Información sobre esas chicas. Son odiosas.-dijo Lauren.- El otro día tuve un encuentro no muy agradable con la tal Tanya.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunté un poco más interesada.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Me dijo que Edward era suyo y que no lo mirara más. ¡Esa descarada!-dijo Lauren enfadada.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que se fuera al infierno. Le dije que Edward no era de nadie y que lo podía seguir mirando cuanto quisiese.

-Edward es mío.-le aclaré.- Y mientras no coloques tus garras en mi novio, puedes continuar mirándolo.

Lauren y Jessica soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. Las dos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos. Luego, intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

-¿Podemos seguir mirándolo?-preguntó Jessica.

-Sin coquetearle –miré a Lauren-, ni tratar de seducirlo.-miré a Jessica.

-Es un trato.-me dijeron al unísono.

-Genial.-dije.- Pero deben prometerme otra cosa.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Jessica.

-Deben hacerle la vida imposible a Tanya.

-Tienes un trato, Swan.-dijo Lauren.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y ellas volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. La clase de bilogía comenzó y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que veríamos un video sobre una operación al corazón. Ahora sabía por qué Edward no había querido venir. Después de clases Edward me llevó de vuelta a mi casa. Íbamos conversando sobre la idea que él tenía para nuestro fin de semana, cuando detuvo el auto repentinamente. Lo miré. Su respiración se había agitado, había fruncido sus labios y el color de sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Puso reversa y comenzó a acelerar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté asustada.

-Nada.-gruñó.

-Edward…

Nunca había visto a Edward andar a esa velocidad. El Volvo volaba por las calles de Forks. Me agarré al asiento y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hablarle a Edward. Él estaba enfadado y era mejor no enfadarlo más. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y Esme salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó aterrada.

Salí del auto dando trompicones. Edward salió del Volvo y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Pasó por el lado de Esme sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Bella?-me preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé. Estábamos llegando a mi casa, cuando se detuvo y puso reversa.

-Iré a hablar con él.

-No te preocupes, Esme. Yo iré.

Edward ya estaba en su habitación. Corrí escaleras arriba, tratando de no caerme. Pero no lo logré. Cada cierto número de escalones me tropezaba y tenía que volver a pararme. Cuando llegué hasta su habitación, golpeé su puerta.

-Vete.-me dijo.

-Por favor, Edward.-le rogué.- Necesitamos hablar.

-Vete, Bella.

-¿Por qué te estás comportando como un bebé?

-Es lo mejor.

-Entonces, me iré a casa.

-¡NO!

Edward abrió la puerta. Sus ojos irradiaban terror.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté muy asustada.

-No te vayas a casa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Jacob.-susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Está en tu casa con toda su manda.

-¿Y…?

-Nos estaban esperando.-gruñó y sus ojos se tornaron una pizca más oscuros.

-Edward…cálmate.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas, pero él las apartó rápidamente. Noté que estaba aguantándose la respiración, como si no quisiera oler mi aroma.

-No puedo.-susurró.

-¿Qué estaban pensando?

-Querían atacarme. Estaba planeando una emboscada.-dijo agitado.

-¿Es por eso que diste media vuelta y me trajiste acá?

-Así es. Lo siento, sé que fue repentino. Pero te devolveré cuando Charlie llegue a casa. Así no harán nada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me querías hablar?

-Porque pensé que querrías hablar con él si te contaba lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Para tratar de convencerlo?

-Así es.-dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Comprendo lo que está pasando. Y agradezco tu preocupación en mí. No iré a hablar con Jacob si eso te deja más tranquilo.

-Gracias.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió con timidez. No volví a tratar de acariciarlo, ya que no quería provocarle dolor. Debía estar sediento en este momento.

-Ahora, ¿Estarán todos bien?

-Supongo.

-¿Supones? Recuerda que Alice, Jasper y Kate han salido de compras…

-Sé que estarán bien. Llamé a Alice.

-Que bueno. ¿Podemos seguir hablando de nuestro fin de semana?

-Por supuesto.-dijo más tranquilo.

Me dejó pasar a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Nos acomodamos en su sofá y comenzamos a hablar de nuestro fin de semana. Él no me quería contar a dónde íbamos, pero me había dado varias pistas. Pero la que más se había quedado rondando mi mente, había sido ésta: era un lugar que significaba mucho para él durante su vida humana.

Sabía uno que otro detalle de su vida humana. Así que repetí de manera incesante en mi cabeza cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Edward. ¿Dónde me llevaría? ¿Sería su ciudad natal? ¿Sería la ciudad en donde vivían sus abuelos? ¿Dónde podría ser?

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?-me preguntó divertido.

-Sí.

-No trates de averiguarlo, Bella. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¡Pero yo quiero saber!

-Ya lo vas a saber.

-¿Nos iremos este fin de semana?

-Sí, es lo mejor.-dijo Alice.

Los dos miramos hacia el umbral de la puerta. Alice estaba parada allí. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿No hubo problemas?-le preguntó Edward.

-No, ninguno.

-Que bueno.-dijo él.- ¿Pudiste ver algo?

-Sí. Cuando me alejé de todos y vi a Bella tomar la decisión de no volver, pude ver con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no podías ver?-pregunté.

-Por _ellos_.-dijo Alice.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté.

-Puede ser.-dijo Edward.- Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Verdad? Jazz pensó que estaba loca.

-No comprendo.-dije confundida.

-Tu futuro estaba mezclado con el de los quileutes. Por eso no podía ver.-me dijo Alice.

-¿No puedes ver si los quileutes están entremedio?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Tiene sentido.-dijo Edward.

-Todavía tengo que hablar con Carlisle para contarle mi nueva teoría.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿este fin de semana?-preguntó Edward.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué este fin de semana?-pregunté.

-Porque si no fuese este fin de semana, tu futuro desaparece.-me dijo Alice.

-Oh, ya veo.-dije.- O estoy con Edward o estoy con los quileutes…

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-Entonces, será este fin de semana. ¿Charlie aceptará?

-Le dirás que nos vamos a un spa.

-¿Un spa?-pregunté.

-Así es.

-¿Quiénes vamos, Alice?

-Tú, Rosalie, Esme y yo.

-¿Se lo creerá?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-Genial.-dije emocionada.

Cuando Edward decidió ir a dejarme a mi casa, le pedía todos los Cullen que nos acompañaran. No quería encontrarme con alguna sorpresa. Así que Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carmen, Alice, Jasper y Kate nos acompañaron. Edward iba molesto, lo podía notar. Él quería un momento de privacidad conmigo, pero yo me preocupaba más por su seguridad. Nos habíamos tenido que ir en el jeep de Emmett porque era el auto más espacioso. Aún así, íbamos algo apretados.

-¿Aquí es donde vives?-me preguntó Kate.

-Así es.

-¡Que linda casa!-dijo Carmen.

-Gracias.

-¿Y vives con tu padre?-preguntó Kate.

-Así es.-le respondió Alice.- El padre de Bella es el jefe de policía de Forks.

-Ya veo.-dijo Kate.- Entonces, supongo que no te gusta mucho la manera de conducir de los Cullen, ¿no Bella?

-Algo por el estilo.-le dije sonriendo.

Me bajé del auto y me despedí de todos. Pero antes de entrar, me acerqué a la ventana del copiloto y me asomé hacia adentro.

-Ve de caza, Edward.-dije.

-¿Ah?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Tus ojos.-dije avergonzada.- Son negros, tienes sed.

-Que observadora.-dijo Carmen.

-Gracias, mi amor.-dijo Edward.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Sé que te duele.-me sonrojé.- Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa.-me calmó.- Todo está bien.

-Yo lo llevaré de caza.-dijo Jasper.

-Gracias, Jasper.

Volví a dar un par de pasos hacia mi casa, pero me detuve. Vacilé por un par de segundos y volví al auto.

-No dejes que Tanya se le acerque, Jasper.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control, Bella.-Jasper me guiñó un ojo.

-Eres el mejor.-sonreí.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó Alice.- ¿No soy la mejor también?

-Algo por el estilo, Alice. Eres la mejor cuñada vampiro que uno puede pedir. Y Rosalie es la más hermosa.-dije adelantándome a un posible ataque de celos de Rosalie.

-Bien dicho.-dijo Rosalie sonriente.

-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidió Edward.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

-Adiós.-me despedí.

Entré a mi casa deprisa. Edward no se marchó hasta que vio a Charlie saludar desde la sala. Después de que Charlie comprobó que Edward se había marchado, me llamó a la cocina para que habláramos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué hacía Edward con tanta gente en el auto?

-Unas de sus primas de Alaska quisieron venir a dejarme para conocer mi casa.

-¿Todos eran primos?

-No, también vinieron los hermanos de Edward.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Papá, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-Esme me invitó a pasar el fin de semana a un spa.

-¿Un spa?

-Así es. Esme invitó a Rosalie, Esme, a las primas de Alaska y a mí.

-¿Un fin de semana de chicas en un spa?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Esa es la idea.

-Me parece una genial idea, Bella.-dijo al fin.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté incrédula.

-Te hará genial pasar un tiempo alejado de Edward.

-¿Lo dices sólo por eso?

-Bueno, no pero…

-¬¬

-Lo importante es que te doy permiso.

-Gracias.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Necesito hablar con Esme para confirmar.

-¿No crees que soy muy grande para que estés llamando a la madre de Edward para confirmar?

-Siempre serás mi pequeña niñita.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Charlie seguía pensando que era pequeña y que no sabía que decisiones tomar. Pero él no se daba cuenta de que ya tenía 17 años y que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir sola. Cenamos y después me marché a mi habitación. Edward estaba allí como todas las noches. Ya era una costumbre para mí quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Todos los días me despertaba alegre pensando en el fin de semana especial que tendría con Edward. Varios días después Charlie había llamado a Esme y ella le había mentido.

-No me gusta mentirle.-dijo Esme luego de haber colgado.

-Mentiste por una buena razón.-le aseguré.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella.- Aún así me siento culpable.

-Todo saldrá bien.-dijo Alice.

-Eso espero.-Esme volteó a mirar a Edward.- Cuida mucho a Bella y espero que no le pase nada.

-Te juro que haré cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo.

-Te creo.-le dijo Esme.- Yo también te juro que cuidaré de Elizabeth.

-No será necesario.-dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté.

-Porque la llevaremos con nosotros.

-¿De verdad?-preguntamos Esme, Alice y yo al unísono.

-Así es.-dijo Edward.- Quiero que sea un fin de semana muy especial.

-¡Ay qué lindo!-dijo emocionada Alice.- ¡Tengo que preparar el vestuario necesario para que Elizabeth y Bella se vean hermosas!

-Alice, no…

-¡Kate!

Alice salió de la sala chillando el nombre de Kate. Sabía que las dos estarían planeando un plan maestro para irse de compras y cambiar toda la ropa que tenía en mi closet. Después de la conversación, Edward me devolvió a mi casa. Me bajé del Volvo feliz por lo maravilloso que resultaría mi fin de semana. Entré a la casa y ésta estaba en silencio. Charlie todavía no llegaba. Cerré la puerta y busqué el interruptor de la luz para prenderla. La prendí y me quedé petrificada.

-Bella, no grites.-me trató de calmar Jacob.

¿Qué no grite? Mi sala estaba ocupada por ocho personas, contando a Jacob. Me acorralé contra la puerta. No podía dejar de mirar a cada una de las personas que estaba allí. Todos me miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué…qué diablos es esto?-pregunté.

-Tranquila.-me dijo Jacob.

-No me digas que me tranquilice. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunté enfadada. De repente, algo dentro de mí hizo clic.- Son la manada de Jacob.

-¿Le has hablado de nosotros?-preguntó la única chica del grupo.

-No. Lo juro.-dijo Jacob.

-No necesito que él me cuente las cosas.-dije.

-Los Cullen.-dijo uno de los jóvenes que había.

-Así es.-dije yo.- Lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer, así que van a tener que marcharse.

-No tan rápido.-dijo otro joven.

-¿Perdón? Si recuerdo bien, esta es mi casa y tengo el derecho a hacer lo que yo deseé.

-No te conviene.-dijo un tercer joven.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Debo llamar a mi novio y a su familia para que estén presentes?

-No, si sabes lo que te conviene.-me dijo el segundo de los jóvenes que me había hablado.

-Si mal no recuerdo, este es su territorio. No el de ustedes.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-siseó uno de los jóvenes.

-Sé muchas cosas.-dije.- ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Si te contamos, le contarás a los Cullen?-me preguntó el joven que más me había hablado.

-Eso es obvio, Sam.-dijo la mujer.

-Igual quiero escucharlo de sus labios.-dijo Sam.

-Sí.-le dije yo.

-Supongo que sabes que los Cullen son peligroso.-me dijo Sam a continuación.

_No de nuevo con eso._ Pensé molesta. ¿Es que nunca se cansarían todos de decirme lo mismo? ¿Es que nadie entendía que lo que sentía por Edward inhibía el miedo o el terror que –supuestamente- debía sentir? Bufé molesta.

-Lo sé. Y no eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

-Entonces, ¿Eres estúpida o qué?-preguntó la mujer.

-¡Leah!-dijo Jacob.

-¡Fuera!-dije enfadada.

Abrí la puerta y apunté hacia afuera. No quería que estuvieran acá y no me interesaba saber qué querían decirme.

-Bella, entra en razón.-me dijo Jacob.

-No permitiré que me ofendan y tampoco a la familia de mi novio.

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar la palabra "novio".

-¿Qué quieren?

-Supongo que sabes que hay otros vampiros que estuvieron de paso por la zona.-me dijo Sam.

-Sí, James y su aquelarre.-dije.- Lo conozco a él. Me atacó y Edward me salvó la vida…una vez más.-enfaticé.

-¿Ya habían estado acá con anterioridad?-preguntó Jacob.

-Sólo él y Carlisle le había dicho que se alejara de su territorio.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué volvieron?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo? Sólo sé que todos los Cullen están alerta por si llegasen a aparecer de nuevo. No quieren que se derrame sangre inocente.

-Interesante.-dijo Sam.

-Es la verdad.-dije.

-Yo confío en ella.-dijo Jacob.

-Parece estar diciendo la verdad.-dijo el más joven del grupo.

-La estoy diciendo.-dije.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora los Cullen?-me preguntó Sam.

-Como dije, se mantendrán alerta.

-¿Y qué harán contigo?-me preguntó Jacob.

-¿Qué crees que van a hacer?

-No quiero ni imaginarme.-dijo Leah.

-Me van a proteger.-dije.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-me preguntó Sam.

-Porque Edward nunca me deja sola. En este momento debe estar escuchando todo desde la…

Sonó el teléfono. Todos me miraron. Caminé hacia el teléfono y lo contesté.

-¿Sí?-pregunté sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Charlie está cerca. Te recomiendo que los eches pronto.

-Y ¿Dónde estás tú?

-¿Dónde crees que estoy?-preguntó divertido.

-¿A la vuelta de la esquina?

-Más cerca.

-¿Mi habitación?

-Bingo.

-Lo sabía. No te puedes alejar de mí ni un segundo.

-Eres irresistible.

-¿Cómo es que ellos no se dan cuenta?-los miré de reojo.

-Mi olor es típico en tu casa…

-Ya entiendo.

-Charlie llegará en…dos minutos o menos.

-Ya entiendo.

-Nos vemos.

Colgué y volví a la puerta para hacerles entender que era hora de marcharse.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Sam.

-Era Edward.-dije.- Charlie llegará en dos minutos o menos. Así que les recomiendo que se marchen.

-¿Dónde está él?-preguntó Jacob.

-Más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Todos gruñeron despacio. Volví a insistir para que se marcharan. Y uno a uno comenzaron a salir de mi casa. Ni uno se despidió. Ni uno me miró. Cerré la puerta y esperé. A los pocos segundos legó Charlie. Le pregunté por su día y él comenzó a contármelo alegremente. Traté de comentar a lo largo de su historia, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Después de la cena subí a mi habitación con la excusa de que había sido un largo día. Edward me estaba esperando pacientemente.

-Gracias por no decir nada sobre nosotros.

-No hay problema. ¿Por qué dejaste que hablaran conmigo?

-Quería saber cómo te defendías frente a eso. Carlisle me convenció de que eras capaz de defenderme frente a los chuchos aquellos.

-Ya lo he hecho con anterioridad.-le recordé.

-Lo sé.-sonrió.- Además quería escuchar lo que te iban a decir sobre James.-dijo con un tono más sombrío.

-Pero tú los puedes escuchar, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿Qué haremos con respecto a James?

-Tú nada.

-Edward, yo ya soy parte de tu familia.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…?

-No quiero que dejes de ser de mi familia, así que te mantendré más cerca.

-¿Para cuidarme mejor?-pregunté con tono juguetón.

-Así es.

-Uy, me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Bella, no juegues con mi autocontrol.

-¿Es que no te gusta jugar conmigo?-le pregunté haciendo pucheros.

-Sabes que me encanta jugar contigo.

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Para después, besarme con pasión. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

º0º0º0º0º

**Uf, un capítulo largo XD Desearía ser Bella para poder jugar con el autocontrol de Edward jajaja XD**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	18. Chicago

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Chicago.**

**Bella POV.**

Tanya se había vuelto loca cuando supo que Edward y yo pasaríamos un fin de semanas solos. Había tratado de convencer a Esme y a Carlisle de que era una muy mala idea. Pero ni Esme ni Carlisle le hicieron caso. Todos en la casa dejaron que Tanya tuviera su berrinche, pero nadie le hizo caso a lo que decía. Hasta que al final, se aburrió de hacer escándalos.

La mañana del viernes Charlie se había despedido alegremente y me había deseado que me entretuviera en el spa con las chicas. Pobre Charlie, me daba un poco de lástima tener que mentirle, pero todo era por un buen motivo…Edward. Hablando de Edward…No sabía si él quería que nos fuéramos en la mañana, al medio día o en noche. No me había dicho nada. Él sólo se había preocupado de guardar silencio. Por más que trataba de sacarle detalles, él prefería guardar el secreto.

Yo tenía mis maletas listas y tenía la intención de llevármelas al instituto. Estaba preparando los últimos detalles, cuando alguien tocó mi puerta. La abrí deseando que no se tratara de Jacob. No tenía ganas de repetir otra conversación con toda su manada en mi sala. Por suerte, no era Jacob quien tocaba la puerta, sino que era Edward. Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó emocionado.

-¿Nos iremos ahora?

-Nos esperan un par de horas de vuelo y pensé que sería mejor que nos vayamos en la mañana. Así aprovecharíamos la tarde…

-Estoy lista.-le dije.

-Genial.-dijo.- Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas.

-Tú sabes donde están.-le dije.

Edward subió a mi habitación y bajó rápidamente con mis maletas. Caminó hacia el Volvo y yo lo seguí. Esme estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Edward se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Y yo me senté atrás.

-Hola Esme.-la saludé.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien.-le respondí.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sí.-dije.

Esme se puso en marcha. Nunca la había visto conducir con anterioridad. Me imaginaba a Esme como una de las mujeres que dejaban que su marido manejara. Así como lo hacían las mujeres hace muchos años. Bueno, tampoco podía esperar que Esme dejara atrás todo lo que había conocido y aprendido durante su vida humana. Me acomodé y me preparé mentalmente para un viaje en avión. ¿A dónde me llevaría Edward? Había más de un millón de posibilidades. Permanecí en silencio durante todo el viaje. Las voces de Edward y Esme fueron lo único que escuché durante todo el viaje, ya que Elizabeth dormía plácidamente en su asiento. Los dos se pusieron a conversar sobre una casa. No sabía qué era lo que hacía especial a esta casa, pero igual presté atención.

-¿En qué estado está?-preguntó Edward.

-En muy buen estado.-dijo Esme.- He estado pendiente de ella durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Podremos vivir allá?

-La casa está en perfectas condiciones, Edward. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Quién se supone que somos?

-El bisnieto de tus padres.-dijo Esme.

-Será fácil de interpretar.

-Así es.-dijo Esme. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar.- Hemos llegado.

Esme se estacionó. Ya había estado allí con anterioridad. El aeropuerto de Seattle me recordaba lo mal que me sentía cuando tenía que ir a Forks para ver a Charlie. Pero esta vez provocó un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Saqué a Elizabeth de su asiento y ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Miré a Edward de reojo. Él estaba ayudando a Esme a bajar las maletas del auto. Me miró y me sonrió. Inmediatamente me sonrojé. Y sentí como un millón de mariposas emprendían vuelo en mi estómago. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada de pies a cabeza?

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-me preguntó Esme.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí, ya que las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. Colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Y la apartó inmediatamente.

-¡Tienes fiebre!-dijo alarmada.

-No.-dije con sinceridad.- Este es el efecto que tiene Edward sobre mí.

Esme miró a Edward y él torció los labios para formar una sonrisa.

-Deja de hacer eso.-le reprochó Esme.- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes andar deslumbrando a la gente por la vida?

-Lo siento.-dijo con inocencia.- Pero está en mi naturaleza.

-Vamos, antes de que pierdan el vuelo.

Edward me tomó de la mano y caminó a mi lado. Noté como muchas mujeres volteaban a ver a mi novio. Y no las podía culpar. Edward era muy irresistible para su propio bien. Era tan guapo, tan caballeroso, tan…deslumbrador. Amaba estar con él. Amaba que me amara a mí y que no estuviese interesado en nadie más que en mí. Hicimos todos los procedimientos habituales y nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque. Esme nos abrazó y nos besó.

-Cuídense mucho. Y no hagan estupideces.-le dijo a Edward.

-Lo sé.-dijo él.- Cualquier cosa que pase, avísenme y volveré en un instante.

-Creo que si tenemos problemas con quien sea, seremos capaces de manejar la situación.

-Lo digo en verdad, Esme. Sabes que soy uno de los mejores luchadores en la familia.

-Edward, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Estaré en contacto con Emmett…por si acaso.

-Dios santo.-Esme puso los ojos en blanco.- Vete ahora mismo antes que te arranque la cabeza.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Edward.

-Adiós Esme.-dije.

-Cuídate Bella y disfruta.

Entramos por la puerta de embarque y dejamos a Esme atrás. Ella nos agitó por última vez la mano y luego se marchó. Entramos al avión y la azafata –quien también había quedado deslumbrada con la sonrisa de Edward- nos llevó a nuestros asientos.

-¿Primera clase?-pregunté sorprendida cuando la azafata se había marchado.

-Ya te dije que tenemos dinero.

-Pero no era necesario esto. Yo soy feliz viajando en los asientos normales…

-No alegues y disfruta.

Suspiré. Bajé la mirada y un mechón de mi cabello cayó sobre mi rostro. Edward lo tomó entre sus fríos dedos y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja. Con ternura agarró mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Al lugar a donde vamos es especial para mí.

-¿Me vas a contar tu secreto?

-Ya no hay nada malo que pueda pasar. Además, si no te cuento a donde vamos, ¿no crees que te estaría secuestrando?

-Uy, me gusta esa palabra.-dije con tono juguetón.

-Recuerda que Elizabeth está con nosotros.

Por un instante me había olvidado por completo que Elizabeth dormía profundamente en mis brazos. La acomodé y la arropé con su mantita preferida.

-Es tan hermosa.-comenté.

-Bella…

-Ya sé que no nunca podrá pasar.-dije.- Pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer. Además, sabes que Charlie encontrará a algún familiar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si no lo hace, Bella? Nosotros no podemos quedarnos en un lugar más de cierta cantidad de años.

-Podría criarlos yo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Decirles que sus tíos y abuelos no envejecen?

-No lo sé.-dije.- Pero no quiero pensar en separarme de Elizabeth por ahora. Sólo quiero disfrutar.

-Y eso haremos.

-Háblame más de esta ciudad a la cual iremos.

-¿No lo has adivinado todavía?

-Nop.

-Iremos a Chicago.

-¿A tu ciudad natal?

-Así es.-sonrió.- Pero lo importante del asunto es que iremos a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa?

-La casa que me vio nacer, crecer y…bueno, enfermarme hasta morir.

-Genial, con eso arruinaste toda la visión que tenía.

-Lo siento.

-¿Dónde queda?

-En el centro.

-¿Es antigua?

-Así es, pero Esme la remodeló hace un par de años.

-Genial. ¿Y nadie vive allí?

-La casa me perteneció siempre. Cuando Carlisle me transformó, todos me dieron por muerto. Pero después de unos años, volví a Chicago y la reclamé como mía. Luego fingí una boda y el nacimiento de un hijo. Y así he estado inventando descendencia durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Con quién fingiste tu primer matrimonio?

-Con Esme.

-Que bizarro.-dije después de imaginarme la escena.

-Un poco…si lo ves desde el punto de vista donde Esme es mi madre.

-Lo sé.

Me acomodé contra su pecho y preparé el viaje. El viaje fue tranquilo. Elizabeth se había despertado a la mitad de éste y Edward se había encargado de entretenerla. Edward era muy bueno con los niños. Y a Elizabeth le encantaba jugar con él. Los observé detenidamente durante todo el momento que estuvieron jugando. Edward la dejaba hacer de todo; jugar con sus dedos, tirar de su cabello, golpearlo en la mejilla, babosearlo entero con sus besos, etc. Edward simplemente se derretía cuando estaba con Elizabeth.

Cuando llegamos a Chicago, Edward se cercioró que las dos nos abrigáramos bien. Afuera estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío. Él se encargó de arrendar un auto y de hablar con la persona que estaba a cargo de la casa de sus padres. Senté a Elizabeth en su silla en el asiento trasero y luego me senté en el asiento delantero. Edward condujo con precaución por las congeladas calles. Yo miré por la ventana durante todo el trayecto. Ya que quería captar cada momento en mi mente. Esto era importante.

Edward se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos. La casa era de ladrillos rojos, techo blanco y se veía muy normal. Estaba rodeada de más casas del mismo estilo. Tenía un pequeño patio delantero, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve. En la entrada del patio había un hombre de bastante edad. Edward se bajó y lo imité. Él se acercó a saludar al hombre mientras que yo saqué a Elizabeth del auto.

-Buenos días, señor Masen.-lo saludó el hombre.- Soy Lucas O'Ryan.

-Buenos días.-dijo Edward.- Ella es mi esposa Isabella y nuestra hija Elizabeth.

El hombre nos sonrió, pero pude notar cómo me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. Sabía que me encontraba joven para estar casada y tener un hijo. Después de todo, tenía sólo 17 años. Y difícilmente podría aparentar tener más de 19 años.

-La casa está lista y me he tomado la molestia de llenar el refrigerador con todo lo necesario y prender las chimeneas.

-¿Está todo como mi padre lo ha dejado?

-Así es.

-Muchas gracias, señor O'Ryan.

-Señor Masen…

-¿Dígame?

-Perdone la intromisión, pero ¿Por qué conservan esta casa si no la usan nunca?

-Esta casa significa mucho para mi familia. Para mi abuelo Edward, significó mucho. Y después de que se mejoró, quiso que esta casa nos recordara a todos nosotros lo importante que fue durante su infancia. Esta casa representa todos los valores que él ha tratado de inculcarnos a todos; sus hijos y sus nietos.

-Ya veo. Lamento haberlo incomodado con mi pregunta.

-No hay problema.

-Aquí están las llaves. Usted tiene mi número si desea contactarme por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos. Que disfruten su estancia en Chicago.

-Adiós.-dije.

El hombre se marchó y Edward caminó hacia la entrada de la casa. El pequeño sendero de ladrillos que llevaba hasta la puerta era lo único que no estaba cubierto por la nieve. Edward subió los dos escalones que había y abrió la puerta.

-Ven.-me dijo estirando su mano.- Y ten cuidado que está resbaloso.

Caminé con precaución y llegué a donde Edward se encontraba.

-Entra, pero no mires nada. Quiero enseñarte todo.

-Ok.

Entré a la casa y sentí inmediatamente el cambio de temperatura; ésta tenía una agradable temperatura. Miré hacia Edward –quien se había dirigido a sacar las maletas- y procuré no mirar nada. Cerró el auto y caminó hacia nosotras. Entró, dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y la cerró. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero que había al costado de la puerta. Luego tomó en brazos a Elizabeth para que yo pudiera sacarme el abrigo. Hice lo mismo que él y lo observé sonriente mientras hacía lo mismo con Elizabeth.

-¿Lista?

-Por supuesto.-dije.

-Comencemos por la cocina.

Edward me hico un completo recorrido por la casa. En el primer piso estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala y la oficina de su padre. En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de sus padres, la suya y la sala de estar, en donde había un enorme piano de cola. Dejó para el final su habitación, ya que quería mostrármela con más detalles. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara primero. Las paredes eran de color verde y las cortinas eran de color dorado. En la habitación había una cama con dosel, un escritorio al costado a ésta, una chimenea frente a la cama, un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón que miraba hacia el patio trasero y dos puertas; una que llevaba a su baño y la otra que llevaba a su closet.

-Traté de mantenerla lo más parecida a lo que era. Pero el color de las paredes se destiñó y las cortinas se apolillaron. Así que Esme las remplazó con nuevas, pero del mismo color. Lo mismo hizo con la pintura.

-Es hermosa.-dije.

-Es simple.-dijo él.- En esos tiempos sólo la usábamos para dormir…y estudiar.

Recorrí la habitación de rincón a rincón, fijándome en cada detalle. En el velador de Edward había una foto de una pareja que sonreía feliz. Supuse que eran sus padres. La tomé entre mis manos y la observé detenidamente. Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la foto, que no había notado que Edward estaba a mi lado hasta que sentí su voz susurrarme al oído.

-Ella es mi madre, Elizabeth. Y él es mi padre, Edward.

-Tu madre es igual a ti.-le dije.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no tienes esta foto en casa?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Porque ahora Esme es mi madre. Y yo recuerdo muy poco de mi vida humana.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes más fotos?

-Un par. ¿Quieres verlas?

-Por favor.

-La mayoría de las fotos están en la sala de estar.

-Vamos.

Caminamos hasta la sala de estar tomados de la mano. Elizabeth iba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Edward. Tenía su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Edward y con sus deditos estaba jugando con la camisa de Edward, mientras que lo babeaba entero. Entramos a la sala de estar. Allí sólo había un par de sillones, un escritorio, un par de muebles, una chimenea y el piano. Sobre los muebles estaban las fotos. Edward se sentó en el banquito del piano, sentó a Elizabeth sobre sus piernas y comenzó a tocar.

Yo me acerqué a las fotos. Eran hermosas y muy variadas en tamaño y personas que había en éstas. Había fotos del matrimonio de los padres de Edward, fotos del padre de éste con su familia, fotos de su madre con su barriga de embarazada, fotos de Edward durante toda su vida humana. Sonreí al verlo en pañales y sonriéndole a su madre, quien le estaba haciendo morisquetas. Tomé la foto y la observé más detenidamente. Edward era un encanto de bebé. Sentí unas ganas enormes de haberlo conocido durante esa época.

-¿Edward?-le pregunté.

-Dime.-me respondió sin dejar de tocar.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto?

Él levantó la mirada de las teclas del piano sin dejar de tocar y me miró.

-Claro.-sonrió.- Lo que quieras, es tuyo.

-Gracias. Esta foto es hermosa.

-Hay fotos mías más bonitas.

-Esta es perfecta.-le dije.

-Si tú lo dices. ¡Elizabeth!

La pequeña Elizabeth había comenzado a tocar las teclas del piano, desentonado por completo la melodía de Edward. La pequeña rió y continuó tocando las teclas. Por más que Edward tratara de impedírselo, ella continuaba haciéndolo. Y eso no me sorprendía. Ya que a Elizabeth le encantaba ver y escuchar a Edward tocar el piano. Y él siempre tocaba con ella sobre su regazo. Me acerqué a él y lo besé en la cabeza.

-Recuerda que es pequeña.-dije.- Y le gusta jugar contigo.

-Lo sé.-dijo sonriendo.- Por más que quiera, no me puedo enfadar con ella.

-Es encantadora.

-Y me derrite por completo, al igual que tú.

-Lo sé.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A desempacar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, tú quédate con Elizabeth y disfruta un de tu momento padre-hija que estás teniendo.

-Como desees.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?

-Pensé en ocupar la pieza de mis padres. Podremos dormir los dos allá y hay suficiente espacio para armar la cuna de Elizabeth.

-Ok.

Me marché de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Edward había subido las maletas y las había dejado en el pasillo. Así que las llevé hasta la habitación de sus padres y comencé a desempacar. El closet estaba completamente vacío. Así que había mucho espacio para colocar toda la ropa que Alice había empacado para nosotros. A lo lejos podía escuchar el piano de Edward y la risa de Elizabeth, cuando él la regañaba. Cuando terminé, observé la habitación de los padres de Edward. Era hermosa y me recordaba mucho a la habitación que él tenía en Forks.

Se notaba que Esme había querido conservar la mayor parte de las cosas tal como estaban. Quizás Edward le había pedido eso para mantener el recuerdo de sus padres vivos. O quizás tenía otro motivo para hacerlo. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y reí al ver una enorme televisión pantalla plana frente a la cama. Eso debía haber sido un toque personal de Emmett, ya que no me imaginaba nadie más que quisiera tener un televisor de aquellas características en una casa antigua en Chicago.

Me acerqué a la ventana, que miraba hacia la calle. Muy pocas personas estaban en la calle, por el frío. Pero las que había, caminaban a paso apresurado por la vereda. Miré hacia los dos lados de la calle y sonreí al ver a la gente. Era una vista muy linda. Después de un rato volví a la sala. Edward seguía en el piano, pero estaba vez, era Elizabeth la única persona que tocaba el piano. Después de escucharla tocar una melodía –no tan desentonada- aplaudí. Edward volteó y sonrió.

-¿Te has divertido desempacando?

-No tanto, pero me gusta la habitación de tus padres.

-Traté de mantenerla lo más parecida a lo que era, pero Esme insistió en poner electricidad en toda la casa. Y otros miembros de la familia insistieron en poner uno que otro lujo.

-¿Lo dices por la enorme televisión plasma? ¿Fue Emmett?

-Así es, de él fue aquella idea. De Rosalie fue la idea de todos los implementos eléctricos que hay en la cocina. Y de Alice fue la idea del sistema de agua caliente para los baños.

-Son cosas que se necesitaban.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso…-dijo dubitativo.

Solté una carcajada, divertida por su comentario. Sabía muy bien que a él no le agradaba mucho mostrar o hacer cambios que mostraran todo el dinero que tenían. Me senté a su lado en el banco del piano y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Elizabeth volvió a tocar. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué deseas hacer mientras estemos en Chicago?

-Estar contigo a cada momento.

-Eso lo supuse. Pero me refiero a qué quieres visitar.

-Nada.-susurré.

-¿Nada?-preguntó sorprendido.

-En Chicago no hay nada más que me interese que estar contigo en tu casa, Edward. Sé que viviste muchos momentos intensos y hermosos acá, y deseo poder vivir momentos iguales junto a ti. Eso es lo más importante para mí.

-¿No quieres salir?

-Nop.

-Como desees.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por abrirte de esta forma conmigo. No sabes cuán importante es esto para mí. Nunca pensé que me dejarías entrar tanto a tu corazón.

-Sabes que mi corazón es de piedra, Bella.

-Pero vuelve a latir cuando estás conmigo, lo sé. Y no sabes cuán rápido late el mío cuando estamos juntos.

-Lo puedo escuchar.-dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida. Y agradezco tanto que me hayas dejar entrar en la tuya.

-Sabes que no tuve otra opción. Después de un tiempo, se me hizo imposible concebir mi vida sin ti en ella.

-Eres tan romántico. Me encanta cuando me hablas así.

-Y a mí me encanta hablarte así.

Sentí sus dedos acariciarme la mejilla. Su roce me hacía suspirar. Amaba cuando me tocaba y me acariciaba. Él era especial para mí y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba. Mi vida estaba vacía sin él en ella.

-Edward…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Tú y yo para siempre juntos?-le pregunté abriendo los ojos para mirar los ojos.

-Bella, yo…

-Sabes que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Y la tuya tampoco lo tiene sin mí.-le dije.- Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Es por eso que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿tú y to para siempre juntos?

-Si así lo deseas.-dijo con seriedad.

Luego se acercó a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos en un tierno y muy significativo beso. Con eso, estaba cerrando su pacto conmigo. Para siempre los dos juntos, pase lo que pase.

º0º0º0º0º

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Comenten!!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	19. Niños Inmortales

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Niños Inmortales.**

**Bella POV.**

El fin de semana con Edward había sido perfecto. Y había disfrutado cada minuto de éste. Cuando habíamos vuelto, nos encontramos con la noticia de que el aquelarre de Tanya se había marchado durante nuestra ausencia, lo que significaba que mi pacto con Jessica y Lauren se había roto por completo. Era una lástima saber que no sería testigo de la tortura que Jessica y Lauren tenían preparado para aquella odiosa vampira. Pero por otro lado, eso significaba que ya no mirarían tanto a mi novio. Lo que era algo totalmente positivo.

Volviendo al tema, según lo que Eleazar le había contado a Carlisle, ellos extrañaban mucho su hogar. Por eso habían decidido regresar. A mí no me molestaba su decisión y lo mismo sentía Rosalie. Las dos éramos las más felices con todo esto. Así Tanya no me molestaría más e Irina no molestaría más a Rosalie. Pero Alice había perdido a su compañera de compras y se sentía triste por eso.

-Te prometo que iremos de compras cuando quieras.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé.-dijo Alice.- Pero Kate era especial. Con ella era entretenido ir de compras. Pensamos igual.

Lamentablemente no había podido terminar de escuchar la conversación entre Rosalie y Alice sobre quién era mejor compañera de compras, ya que Edward había insistido en llevarme a casa. Cuando llegamos, se estacionó frente a ésta, pero no se bajó. Se quedó mirando fijamente el volante del Volvo por varios segundos. Edward parecía estar en un trance, ya que no reaccionaba ante nada. Después de un rato, habló.

-Tienes visitas.-susurró.

-¿Qué tipo de visitas?

-_Esas_ visitas.

-Oh…ya veo. ¿No quieres bajarte?

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Ok. ¿Algo más que deba saber?-dije.

-No tienen malas intenciones, pero sí quieren saber a dónde has ido realmente. Además, quieren cerciorarse de que sigas siendo tú.

-Ya veo.-Lo besé en la mejilla.- Gracias por todo.

-Nos veremos en la noche.

Me bajé del auto y bajé mis cosas. Edward se marchó enseguida. Abrí la puerta y fingí estar sorprendida al ver a Jacob y a su padre en mi sala.

-¡Bella!-dijo Charlie.- ¿Cómo estuvo el spa?

-Genial.-dije.- Fue una experiencia muy grata.

-¿Has ido a un spa?-me preguntó con cautela Billy.

-Así es, con Esme, Rosalie, Alice y sus primas de Alaska.

Me senté junto a Charlie, quien estaba cerca de Jacob. Éste me olfateó sin levantar las sospechas de Charlie, luego miró a su padre y asintió. A eso debía referirse Edward cuando me había dicho que se querían cerciorar de que siguiese siendo yo. Charlie y Billy continuaron conversando por un buen rato. Mi estómago rugió y decidí prepararme algo para comer. Así que fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Y Jacob me siguió.

-¿Se quedaron más tranquilos?-le pregunté mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sé que venían a cerciorarse de que siguiese siendo humana.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi novio es especial, al igual que su familia. Y ustedes los subestiman.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, mientras me preparaba un sándwich. Jacob se sentó a mi lado y frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué manera son especiales?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a contar?-le pregunté.- Yo sé guardar secretos.

-Ja, claro.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No me importa lo que pienses.

-¿Dónde estuviste realmente?

-En un spa.

-No te creo.

-Cree lo que desees.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-volvió a preguntar.

-En un spa.-dije molesta.

-¿Crees que voy a creer esa mentira?

-Ya te dije la verdad. Si tú no la crees, es cosa tuya.

Agarré mi sándwich y mis maletas, y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Sabía que Edward no se arriesgaría a dejarme sola con ellos por mucho tiempo. Y no me equivocaba. A los pocos minutos entró por mi ventana y me hizo compañía. Nos acostamos sobre mi cama y él me cubrió de frazadas.

-¿Cómo están todos?-pregunté.

-Bien.-dijo Edward.- Elizabeth está profundamente dormida.

-Que bueno.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco.

-Será mejor que descanses.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Aquí estaré.

Me besó en la mejilla y cerré los ojos. Inmediatamente quedé sumida en un sueño profundo. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero cuando abrí los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro. Volteé para ver a Edward y no lo encontré a mi lado. Me senté sobre mi cama y llamé su nombre.

-Aquí estoy, Bella.-me respondió desde mi ventana.

-¿Qué haces allá?

Me paré con todas las frazadas –porque tenía frío- y caminé hacia su lado dando pasos muy cortos porque las frazadas me impedían dar pasos normales. Tuve que caminar lento, porque en cualquier momento podía perder el equilibrio y estamparme contra el suelo. Y no quería eso. Escuché un pequeño golpe en mi ventana y él gruñó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

-No ha dejado de arrojarte piedras a la ventana.

-¿Quién?

Mi vista no era tan buena como la de él, así que me costó un poco adaptarme a la oscuridad y poder notar quién estaba parado debajo de mi ventana arrojándome piedras. Era Jacob. ¿Qué diablos quería ahora?

-No va a detenerse hasta que le abras.

-¿Sabe que estás acá?

-Me he mantenido fuera de su alcance visual.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿A esta hora?

-Son sólo las doce.

-Oh.-dije sorprendida.

-¿No le vas a abrir la ventana?

-No quiero.

-No se irá…

-Que se congele, me da lo mismo.

-Bella…

-Está bien.-acepté a regañadientes.- Que no te vea y quédate cerca por cualquier cosa.

Abrí la ventana y me asomé.

-¡Bella!-dijo él.

-¿Estás demente? Charlie está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?

-Bueno…-dijo avergonzado.- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas durmiendo.

-Estoy muy cansada y estaba durmiendo como un bebé hasta que me despertaste.

-Lo siento.-volvió a decir.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre lo especial que es tu chupasangre.

-¿Para eso me despertaste? Jacob, no te contaré nada sobre él.

-¿Es que no vez que pones en peligro a todos?

-Tienes una imagen totalmente distorsionada de Edward. Él no es malo.

-¡Es un chupasangre!

-Pero no se alimenta de humanos. Tú me dijiste eso.

-¡Es una leyenda!

-Es la verdad, Jacob.

-¿Lo has visto?

-¿Crees que Edward me va a permitir presenciar algo como eso?

-Supongo que no.

-Así es.-dije.- Edward jamás me haría ver eso. Él sabe que es algo "no apto para humanos".

Guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Miré a Edward y él gruñó. Algo en los pensamientos de Jacob lo estaba molestando.

-¡Tienen bebés raptados!-dijo repentinamente Jacob.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Es la verdad!

-Se nota que no te has informado bien. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué mentira me vas a decir ahora para tratar de mancillar la impecable reputación de los Cullen?

-¡Es la verdad, los tienen raptados!

-¡Los están cuidando porque Charlie se los pidió!-dije enfadada.

-¡No me sorprendería que ya los hayan transformado en chupasangres!

-Eso es la última ofensa que toleraré que diga.-me dijo Edward.

-Cálmate.-le susurré.

-¿Quién está contigo?-preguntó Jacob.

-Nadie.

-¡Tu chupasangre está contigo!-gritó.

-¿Bella?-escuché preguntar a Charlie desde la habitación continua.

-El chucho aquel ha despertado a tu padre.-dijo Edward.- Está todavía medio dormido.

Cerré la ventana y me metí a la cama. Edward se escondió como siempre lo hacía. Charlie entró a la habitación para cerciorarse de que estuviera dormida. Después de un rato, se marchó. Guardé silencio hasta que Edward salió de su escondite. Se acurrucó a mi lado y me susurró:

-Se ha quedado dormido de nuevo.

-¿Y Jacob?

-Se ha marchado a avisarle a su manada que estoy acá.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Tú no harás nada más que dormir en este momento.

-Como tú me digas.

Me acurruqué a su lado y cerré los ojos. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi mejilla y su voz tararear mi nana. Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Pero los Cullen se habían preocupado cuando Edward les había contado sobre mi conversación con Jacob. Yo no lograba comprender a cabalidad la importancia del asunto, pero Edward me había contado que lo que Jacob había dicho había sido una acusación muy grave. Ese jueves a la hora de almuerzo, Alice me preguntó sobre Charlie.

-¿A dónde va Charlie este fin de semana?

-No sé. No me ha dicho nada. ¿Va a salir?

-Lo puedo ver.-dijo dubitativa.- Pero todavía no está seguro hacia dónde va a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. ¿Te ha comentado algo?

-El martes me comentó que tenía una pista sobre el paradero de la madre de los bebés. Pero no me dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Crees que la haya encontrado?-preguntó Rosalie con tristeza.

-No creo.-dije.- Siempre que tiene pistas de ella, resultan ser mentira o callejones sin salida.

-Rosalie, recuerda que esos niños no pueden estar con nosotros para siempre.-le recordó Edward.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella.- Pero un par de años no es para siempre.

Edward no le respondió. Simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Lo tomé de la mano para calmarlo. Él me sonrió e iba a decirme algo, cuando volteó bruscamente hacia la entrada. Sus hermanos lo imitaron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo se atreve a venir acá?-siseó Rosalie.

-Está traspasando nuestro territorio.-dijo Emmett sonriendo entre dientes.

-Ni se te ocurra.-le dijo Alice.- No queremos desatar una guerra.

-No son rivales para nosotros.-dijo Jasper.

-No lo incites a luchar.-le dijo Edward.- Recuerda que somos pacíficos.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando?-pregunté un poco molesta.

-Jacob.-dijeron los cinco al unísono.

-¿Qué hace acá?-pregunté.

-Quiere hablar contigo.-me dijo Edward.- Piensa que acá estás libre de nosotros.

-Que ingenuo.-dijo Rosalie.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar con él.-dije.- Así que se puede quedar esperando para siempre.

-¡Esa es mi Bella!-dijo Emmett.- Si quieres que lo golpeé, sólo avísame.

Emmett me guiñó un ojo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Emmett era tan competitivo. Y le encantaba luchar. Por eso sabía que si yo le daba luz verde, él se lanzaría sobre Jacob para luchar. Cualquier cosa para tener un poco de acción –que no fuera una batalla esporádica contra Jasper- en su vida. Un poco más de la que recibía por estar con Rosalie. Por decir algo.

-Viene caminado hacia acá.-anunció Jasper.

-Cálmate.-le dijo Alice.- Y calma a Emmett.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Emmett.- ¡Yo quiero luchar!

-Después de clases iremos en busca de un par de osos, ¿ok?-le dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno.-dijo Emmett con cierto tono meloso.- Sólo si tú me acompañas para verme luchar.

-Tú sabes que me encanta verte luchar.

Rosalie ronroneó y Emmett rió entre dientes.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-los reprochó Alice.- ¡Lo último que deseo es que Jasper se ponga nervioso!

En ese momento entró Jacob. Recorrió el lugar y entrecerró los ojos cuando me vio rodeada de los Cullen. Dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros, pero guardó su distancia.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

-No.-dije yo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Puedes dejar de controlarle la mente?-dijo Jacob.

Miré a Edward y él sonrió con tranquilidad. Inmediatamente noté que la tranquilidad de Edward molestaba a Jacob.

-Yo no tengo esa habilidad.-dijo Edward.- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, Jacob. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de control sobre sus decisiones.

-Eso es mentira. Bella dijo que eras especial.

-Pero no ese tipo de especialidad.-dijo Edward calmadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que te lo diremos?-le dijo Rosalie.- Debes estar loco.

-Mira, rubiecita cabeza hueca…

-Basta Jacob.-lo interrumpí.- No te permitiré que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos.

-¿Te has transformado en uno de ellos o estás más loca de lo normal?

Edward susurró algo a velocidad vampiro y vi –de reojo- como Jasper asentía.

-Cálmate.-le dije.- Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Ya los has ofendido bastante. Además, cada vez que hablamos dices algo malo sobre ellos.

-Es porque no hay nada bueno que decir sobre ellos.-dijo calmadamente.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba calmado? ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Y fue ahí cuando algo encajó. Edward le había pedido a Jasper que lo mantuviera bajo control, para evitar que Jacob se transformara frente a todo el mundo y causara una escena de terror.

-Vete.-le dije.

-Es sobre los bebés.-dijo Jacob.

Miré a Edward y él asintió. Jacob estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Puedes decírmelo frente a los Cullen.-dije.

-Preferiría que no.

-Entonces, no te escucharé.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Está bien.-aceptó.

-¿Qué sucede con los bebés?

-Sam desea saber si siguen siendo humanos.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-siseó Rosalie.

Sus ojos se tornaron una pizca más oscuros. Eso quería decir, que Jacob había desatado su furia. Emmett la agarró de los brazos para mantenerla sentada y para que no armara un escándalo frente a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-¡Este…chucho -lo miró despectivamente- nos ha ofendido!-acusó Rosalie.

-Yo no he ofendido a nadie.

-Cálmense los dos.-dijo Edward.- Jacob, nosotros no seríamos capaces de hacer una atrocidad como esa. Nosotros conocemos muy bien nuestros límites y de lo que tú estás hablando, va contra todas nuestras reglas.

-¿Tienen reglas?-preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

-Reglas y encargados de cuidarlas.

-Los Vulturis.-susurré al recordar aquel nombre.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.- Los Vulturis son los encargados de que nosotros nos mantengamos fuera del conocimiento humano. Y dentro de nuestras reglas, está la prohibición de crear niños inmortales.

-Son peligrosos.-dijo Edward.- Y no tienen control.

-Y nosotros nunca pondríamos en peligro la vida de los humanos.-dijo Alice.

-¿Sólo ustedes o todos los de su clase?-preguntó Jacob.

-Si alguno de nuestra clase –como le llamas tú- creara un niño inmortal, sería condenado a la muerte inmediatamente por los Vulturis.-dijo Edward.- Y nadie de nosotros desea perder su inmortalidad.

-Entonces, ¿los bebés siguen siendo bebés humanos?

-Sin duda alguna.-dijo Alice.

-Eso es lo que quería saber.-dijo Jacob.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

-Jacob.-lo llamó Edward.

Él se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.

-Te recomiendo que nunca más vayas a visitar a Bella mientras duerme. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que volverás a tu casa sin un brazo…o pierna.

Jacob gruñó y se marchó sin decir nada. Miré a los Cullen uno por uno. ¿De verdad existían los niños inmortales? Y si existían, ¿eran tan atroces como ellos decían? Edward me miró y sonrió. Se acercó a mí, besó mi frente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Hace siglos que los niños inmortales ya no existen más.

-¿De verdad eran tan atroces?-pregunté.

-Eran encantadores en apariencia.-dijo Rosalie.- Pero despiadados en comportamiento. Si tenían hambre, no lo dudaban dos veces antes de arrasar con todo un pueblo o ciudad.

-Tenían una sed insaciable.-dijo Jasper.- Como cualquier neófito.

-Pero eran peores.-concluyó Emmett.- Eran neófitos por siempre.

-Ya veo.-dije.- ¿Es por eso que Sam estaba tan preocupado?

-Ellos tienen una idea errónea de nosotros. Todavía no conciben del todo la idea de que nosotros no nos alimentemos de humanos.-dijo Edward.- Pero lo que han pensado sobre los bebés, eso sí ha sido insultante.

-Me imagino.-dije.

-Pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso.-dijo Alice.- Tú eres parte de nuestra familia y tú sabes todo el amor que le brindamos a esos bebitos.

-Más del que muchos niños reciben.-comenté.

-Es por eso que me pregunto, ¿Quién dice que los vampiros somos malos y despiadados?-dijo Emmett.- Cuando en realidad somos tiernos y abrasables.

Todos nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas por aquel comentario. El almuerzo terminó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Junto a Edward nos sentamos en nuestro asiento respectivo en biología. Me incliné a buscar mis libros de mi mochila, cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi antebrazo. Levanté la mirada y lo vi sonriente. Me senté y dejé mis libros sobre el pupitre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para las vacaciones de verano?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que a Esme se le ha ocurrido una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas?

-Para que no hagas planes.

-No creo que haga nada. A lo más, iré a visitar a Renée.

-¿A tu madre?

-Así es. ¿Eso impide que pueda ir con ustedes?

-No creo. Pero trata de organizar ya ese tiempo con tu madre. Para que nosotros organicemos nuestro viaje.

-¿A dónde me llevarán?

-Sorpresa.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír. La clase de biología comenzó, pero no logró captar mi atención. Así que comencé a jugar con los dedos de Edward. Yo era como Elizabeth, podía hacer cualquier cosa con Edward y él nunca se quejaba. Sonreí al recordar nuestro fin de semana en Chicago. Esme se había muerto de envidia al ver las fotos que Edward me había regalado. ¿Quién no quería tener una foto de Edward de bebé si era tan adorable? Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos y levantó mi mano para besarla.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté del contacto de sus labios con mi piel. Amaba sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me provocaba. No había nadie como él y no iba a haber jamás otro como él. Soltó mis dedos y comenzó a recorrer cada recoveco de mi cara con los suyos. Sabía que el profesor nos podía regañar en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría porque Edward y yo éramos sus alumnos preferidos. Después de que las clases terminaran, Alice se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su nuevo Porsche. El cual había causado tal revuelo en la casa, que Rosalie había decidido comprarse un auto nuevo. Alice se detuvo y me sonrió.

-Charlie se irá de viaje este fin de semana y me pedirá que te cuide.

-Ok.-dije.- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Ni yo sé lo que va a descubrir en su viaje. Pero le pediré a Charlie si te puedes quedar en nuestra casa. Así estarás más segura.

-De Jacob.-dije.

-Así es. A Edward no le gustó nada lo que Jacob pensó sobre nosotros. Le da mala espina.

-¿Qué hará?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué? Si le molesta tanto…

-No hará nada porque le importas mucho.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Edward quiere mostrar su mejor comportamiento frente a ti. No quiere que lo veas enfadado, hambriento o simplemente fuera de sí.

-Ya veo. Pero se ha portado muy bien hasta el momento.

-Y eso requiere de mucho esfuerzo para él. No es fácil estar a tu lado a cada momento del día sin desear beber de tu sangre.

-Edward está haciendo un gran sacrificio.

-Y lo hace porque te ama.

-Lo sé.-dije feliz.- Y yo lo amo tanto.

-Todos lo sabemos.

-Bueno, me voy.-dije.

-Nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

Me bajé del auto, cerré la puerta y Alice se marchó acelerando. Esa noche -durante la cena- Charlie me habló sobre su viaje.

-¿A dónde irás?-le pregunté.

-A Seattle.-me dijo.- Al parecer han encontrado algo.

-¿Una pista?

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones. Encontrar a la madre de los pequeños ha sido muy difícil.

-Me imagino.

-¿No te molesta que llame a Alice?

-Nop. Ella estará feliz de estar conmigo.

-La llamaré enseguida.

-Como desees.

Se paró de la mesa para hablar con Alice, mientras que yo levanté los platos y los dejé en el fregadero. Lavé los platos mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación que Charlie estaba teniendo con Alice. Cuando colgó, se acercó para conversar conmigo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la conversación?

-Alice me pidió algo.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me pidió si tú eres la que se puede ir a dormir a su casa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Primero quiero cerciorarme de que tú no vayas a hacer algo con Edward.

-¡Papá!-dije ofendida.- ¡Están sus padres en su casa!

-No me hables con ese tono, Bella. Sé lo que hacen los jóvenes hoy en día. ¿Cuántas veces crees que he encontrado a Mike Newton con sus citas en el mirador?

-Mucha información.-le dije.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Yo sé cómo piensan los adolescentes, Bella.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo que Mike.

-Quizás no tú, pero Edward es un joven con hormonas revolucionadas como cualquier otro.

-Papá, por favor.-le rogué.- No quiero escuchar esta conversación en este momento.

-¿Me prometes que no harás nada?

-Te lo prometo.

-Júrame que siempre te cuidarás si algo pasa, Bella.

-¡Papá!-chillé. Realmente no quería tener esa conversación con él. Así que decidí cambiar el tema.- ¿Qué le dirás a Alice?

-Ya le dije que sí.

-¿Y para qué me preguntaste todo esto entonces?

-Sólo para molestarte un momento.

Charlie rió entre dientes y se marchó a la sala para ver la televisión. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Terminé con los platos y subí a mi habitación. Edward estaba tirado sobre mi cama jugando con una pelota de baseball. Me miró y sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida.

-Te prometo que mis hormonas no son revolucionadas.-me dijo con tono juguetón.

-Ja, chistoso.-dije con sarcasmo, mientras me sentaba a su lado.- ¿Por qué estás con la pelota?

-Alice acaba de predecir una gran tormenta. ¿Te apuntas?

-Esta vez llevaré un paraguas.

-Que genial idea.

Volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa torcida y me incliné para besarlo. Cuando separamos nuestros labios, me tendí a su lado y esperamos a que Charlie se quedara dormido. La mano de Edward se entretuvo recorriendo mi rostro. Y yo me entretuve disfrutando sus caricias.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Vamos?

-¿Charlie ya se quedó dormido?

-Profundamente dormido.

-Entonces vamos.

Me paré de la cama, pero él siguió tendido. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Me gusta estar contigo en tu cama.

-Estaremos así cuando volvamos.-le dije divertida.

-Eres como una estufita.-me dijo.- Me agrada tu temperatura.

-Ya, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Le extendí mi mano y él me la tomó. Sabía que no la necesitaba para levantarse, pero igual la había tomado. Me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó la frente.

-Algún día te prometo que nos iremos juntos.

-¿Es esa una promesa de inmortalidad?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Puede ser. ¿Te interesaría?

-No hay nada que me interesaría más que pasar la eternidad contigo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo más de lo que te imaginas.

-Yo te amo más.

-Edward, esta no es una competencia de quien ama más al otro.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te ayudo a subirte a mi espalda?

-¿De nuevo?

-Lo siento.-se excusó.- Esta será la última vez…

-Ya no te creo.-murmuré.

Busqué un paraguas, una chaqueta, una bufanda y un par de guantes. Luego, me subí a su espalda sin ningún problema. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Cerré los ojos y me aferré con fuerza a su cuello.

-Agárrate fuerte.-susurró.

Salió dando un salto por mi ventana y se echó a correr en la oscuridad de la noche. Acomodé mi cabeza en su espalda y sonreí. Después de todo, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de esta modalidad de viaje. Estar tan cerca de Edward me gustaba. Llegamos al campo y me vestí con todo lo que traía. La noche estaba helada y Alice había predicho una gran tormenta. Como siempre, Esme se quedó a mi lado arbitrando el juego.

Edward bajó al campo y me lanzó un beso desde allí. Luego, se pusieron a jugar. Por más que apreciaba la invitación de los Cullen, no podía ver nada en la noche. Así que sólo me concentré en escuchar. Después de todo, pasar un rato con Edward era mejor que nada.

º0º0º0º0º

**¡182 reviews! Wow, no sé qué decirles…muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y espero que se siga llenando. ¡Gracias por todo!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	20. La Madre de los Bebés

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veinte: La Madre de los Bebés.**

**Bella POV.**

Charlie había insistido en dejarme instalada en la casa de los Cullen. Así que la mañana del viernes había insistido en llevarme a la casa de los Cullen para dejar mis cosas. Emmett nos había abierto la puerta usando sólo un par de pantalones. Charlie me había cubierto los ojos escandalizado por lo que habíamos visto, lo que había provocado que Emmett comenzara a reírse a carcajadas con aquella risa estridente tan típica de él.

-Pasa Charlie.-le dijo.

-¿Está Esme, Emmett?-pregunté.

-Por supuesto. ¡Esme!-chilló.

Escuché dos pares de pasos acercarse. Escuché, ya que Charlie todavía me tenía los ojos cubiertos.

-¡Vete a vestir o llegarás tarde!-le dijo Esme a Emmett.

-Ya voy.-dijo Emmett.

Lo escuché subir las escaleras. Fue ahí, cuando Charlie me destapó los ojos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Charlie?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Vine a dejar las cosas de Bella.

-Claro, pasa.-dijo Esme.- Deja las cosas al lado de la escalera.

Entramos a la casa y Charlie dejó las cosas donde Esme le había dicho. Luego se pusieron a conversar sobre el viaje que iba a realizar. Charlie estaba contándoles sobre las pistas que había encontrado la policía de Seattle, cuando Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-le preguntó Esme.

-¿Has visto mi vestido rosado, Esme?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El favorito de Jasper.

-Debe estar en la ropa sucia.-dijo Esme.- ¿Es muy necesario?

-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!-dijo Alice.

-¿Cuántos cumple?-le preguntó Charlie.

-18.-respondió Alice.

-¿Lo podré felicitar?

-Jasper se pone algo temperamental para sus cumpleaños.-dijo Alice.- Por eso me pongo todos los años el mismo vestido, el cual es su favorito.

-Ya veo.-dijo Charlie.- Bueno, yo debo marcharme. ¿Puedo encargarles a Bella?

-Nosotros la cuidaremos.-le aseguró Esme.

-Gracias. Nos vemos el domingo, Bella.

-Que te vaya bien.

Salió de la casa y se marchó en la patrulla.

-¿Cuántos años realmente cumple Jasper?-pregunté.

-No tenemos idea.-dijo Esme.

-¡Yo sí!-dijo Alice.- Jazz cumple 161 años.

-Vaya.-dije sorprendida.- ¿Y de verdad se pone algo temperamental?

-Sí.-dijo Jasper, mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Porque Alice insiste en recordarme mi edad.

-No te amargues como lo hace Edward.

-¡Te escuché!-gritó desde su habitación.

Alice le sacó la lengua como si estuviese frente a él. Jasper llegó a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi vestido rosado?

-En mi closet.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué hace allá?-le preguntó desconcertada Alice.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tus vestidos Dior y tus siete pares de zapatos Jimmy Choo.

-¡Te amo tanto!

Alice se colgó del cuello de Jasper y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo mucho.-dijo Jasper.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y Alice salió corriendo escalera arriba a su habitación. Después de que todos los Cullen estuvieron listos, nos dirigimos al instituto en el Volvo de Edward. Yo iba adelante y sus hermanos iban apretados en el asiento trasero.

-¡Alice, ese es mi pie!-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo siento, pero Emmett está ocupando todo el asiento.-dijo Alice.

-Eso es mentira.-dijo Emmett.

-Dejen de quejarse.-dijo Jasper.

-¡Alice!-chilló Rosalie.- ¡¡Mi cabello!!

Miré hacia atrás y sonreí. Los cuatro hermanos estaban teniendo una batalla campal por un poco de espacio en el asiento trasero. Miré a Edward de reojo y él también estaba sonriendo. Cuando se estacionó, Rosalie fue la primera en salir. Comenzó a acariciarse el cabello, como si éste hubiese sufrido alguna especie de daño. Luego salió Alice, quien comenzó a alisarse las arrugas de su vestido.

-¡Mi vestido!-dijo Alice.- ¡Lo has arrugado, Emmett!

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó mientras se bajaba.

-¡Porque eres un tremendo bruto!

-Te ves hermosa igual.-dijo Jasper.- Con o sin arrugas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Alice con cierto tono infantil.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-Nunca.-dijo con el mismo tono infantil.

-Vamos.

Jasper le ofreció su mano y Alice se la aceptó. Entrelazaron sus dedos y él la apretó con suavidad. Después de eso, se pusieron a caminar tomados de la mano hacia el instituto. Qué envidia me daba algunas veces la relación que tenía Alice y Jasper. Ellos no necesitaban nada más que al otro para ser felices.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos.

Rosalie y Emmett iban caminado delante de nosotros. E iban discutiendo sobre el cabello de Rosalie. Era tan entretenido estar con los Cullen. Y sabía que este fin de semana iba a disfrutarlo mucho. Angela se acercó a mí durante la primera clase, ya que tenía algo muy importante que preguntarme. Edward nos miró y nos dejó un tiempo a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-¿Irás con Edward al baile de final de curso?

-No sé si quiero ir. ¿Por qué?

-Porque te iba a invitar a Port Angeles este fin de semana para que compremos nuestros vestidos.

-No puedo salir este fin de semana, ya que Charlie ha salido de Forks y me ha dejado a cargo de los Cullen.

-Oh, es una lástima. Yo de verdad quería salir contigo de compras.

-¿Qué tal si salimos otro fin de semana?

-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionada.

-Por supuesto.-dije.

-¿Las dos solas?

-Creo que tendremos que ir con Alice. Si no me equivoco, ella querrá tener voto en mi vestido.

-No tengo problema con eso.

-Genial.-dije sonriendo.- Entonces lo dejamos para otro fin de semana. Yo te aviso.

-Sé que te vas a olvidar, así que yo te recordaré.

-Ok.

Angela se marchó y Edward volvió a mi lado.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Salir con Angela e incluir a Alice en tus planes.

-¿Crees que Alice no se hubiese aparecido en Port Angeles ese día?

-Se hubiese aparecido junto con Rosalie.

-Toda la razón.-dije.- ¿Qué tienes planeado para este fin de semana?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Yo me iré de caza.

-¿Y me dejarás con tus hermanas psicópatas?

-No. Esme y Emmett se quedarán contigo.-dijo Edward.

-¿Todos los otros saldrán contigo?

-Jasper no sale de caza sin Alice. Y tuvimos que convencer a Rosalie que saliera con Carlisle y conmigo. Ya que si se quedaba Rosalie con Emmett en la casa…

-Ok, ya entendí.

-Que bueno.-dijo sonriendo.

-O sea… ¿No te veré este fin de semana?

-Es lo que Alice le prometió a Charlie.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Charlie no te contó?

-No, ¿Qué?

-Alice le dijo que yo y mis hermanos iríamos a acampar.

-¡Arggg!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me preguntó un montón de cosas vergonzosas!

-¿Lo de las hormonas revolucionadas?

-¡Sí!

-Pero él sólo quería bromear contigo…

-No tenía por qué molestarme de esa forma.

-No te enfades.

-No me enfado.-dije haciendo pucheros.

-Te pareces a Elizabeth cuando no la dejo tocar el piano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pone la misma cara. Son adorables las dos.

-No trates de quedar bien.-le dije.

-Eres increíble.-dijo muerto de la risa.

Ese día pasó rápidamente. Nunca había visto a los Cullen prepararse para salir de caza. No era un proceso fuera de lo común. Se despedían de los que se quedaban en casa y salían por la ventana de la sala. Edward me besó en la frente y besó a Elizabeth –que estaba en mis brazos- también en la frente. Luego, salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿estás lista, Bella?-me preguntó Emmett.

Lo miré extrañada. ¿A qué se refería? Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y besó a Jack en la frente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Para jugar conmigo!

-¿A qué?

-Video juegos.-Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no sé jugar esas cosas.

-Oh, vamos. Un juego de Super Smash Bros. Brawl en la Wii no te hará mal…

-No sé jugar, Emmett. De verdad.

-Yo te enseño.

-No seas tan competitivo, Emmett.-dijo Esme mientras entrabas a la sala con Henry en sus brazos.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo estoy tratando de que Bella juegue un poco de Wii. El Wii es el juego diseñado para personas de cualquier edad. Hasta un vampiro de 161 años como Jasper sabe cómo jugar.

-¿No estaba de cumpleaños hoy?-pregunté.

-Así es.-dijo Esme.

-¿Y por qué han ido a cazar con Alice?

-Porque ella le tiene una sorpresa para después.-Emmett me guiñó un ojo.

-Oh.

Me ruboricé enseguida y Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Dejó a Jack junto a Esme –quien se había sentado en el sillón- y se sentó frente al televisor.

-¿Jugamos?-me preguntó con inocencia.

-Ok, pero sólo una vez.

-Como desees.-dijo riendo entre dientes.

Dejé a Elizabeth junto a Esme, quien estaba muy feliz de tener a todos sus "nietos" con ella. Me senté junto a Emmett y tomé el control entre mis mano. Él me explicó rápidamente sobre el uso básico de los controles. Luego me explicó sobre los personajes y –al final- sobre las técnicas.

-¿Tengo que elegir un personaje?

-Así es.

-¿Puede ser cualquiera?

-Si quieres puede ser la princesa rosada.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-Cualquiera.-se encogió de hombros divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué quieres que elija cualquiera de las princesas rosadas?

-Por ningún motivo aparente.

-Porque son los dos personajes que usan Rosalie y Alice.-me dijo Esme.- Rosalie usa a la princesa Zelda y Alice usa a la princesa Peach.-dijo Esme.- Y las dos le ganan a Emmett.

-Así que quieres que pierda…

-Bella, tú sabes que yo no tendría esas intenciones contigo.

-Mentiroso.-dije.

-¡Elige personaje!-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Quiero a este.

-¿Kirby? ¿Por qué?

-Es lindo…y redondo.

-¿Es Edward lindo y redondo?

-¡Cállate o no jugaré contigo!

-Lo siento.-repitió incesantemente.

-Más te vale. ¿Qué personaje elegirás tú?

-Yo seré el mejor personaje en todo el juego.

-¿Cuál?

-Fox.-dijo confiado.

Comenzamos a jugar. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. A mí sólo me gustaba ver como Kirby hacía volar a los otros jugadores. Con el correr del juego, puede notar que Emmett cada vez se ponía más tenso. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba molestando? Cuando el juego acabó, me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Kirby anunciado como ganador.

-¿Gané?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura que nunca antes habías jugado?

-Muy segura, Emmett.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ganado?

-¿Suerte de principiante?

-Te juego una revancha.

-Como desees.

Jugamos otra vez y de nuevo gané. Emmett me hizo jugar diez veces más. Hasta que decidí dejarlo ganar…sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Ja, gané!-dijo triunfante.

-Una vez de doce.-le recordó Esme.

-Da lo mismo, una victoria es una victoria.

-Me aburrí.-le dije.

-Jugaré solo. Pero gracias por jugar conmigo.

-De nada.

Me paré del suelo y me senté junto a Esme.

-Bella, ¿Edward te habló de las vacaciones de verano?

-Me dijo que decidiera los días que quería ir a ver a Renée. Pero no me dijo nada más. ¿Por qué?

-Porque te queríamos invitar.

-Perdona la pregunta Esme, pero ¿ustedes salen de vacaciones?

-No, casi nunca.

-¿Y saldrán de vacaciones ahora?

-Así es, vacaciones familiares.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Así es, tú nos has hecho sentir más humanos que nunca.

-Vaya…-dije alagada.

-Es por eso que queríamos agradecerte.

-¿Invitándome a sus vacaciones?

-Así es.

-Wow, gracias.-dije.- ¿A dónde iremos?

-A la Isle Esme.

-¿Qué?-pregunté estupefacta.

-Carlisle me compró una isla hace tiempo.

-¿Una isla?-dije arqueando una ceja sorprendida.

-Así es. ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?

-Porque nunca había escuchado de algo como eso.

-Los vampiros somos especiales.-dijo Emmett.

-Ya lo veo.-dije.- ¿Hay algo más de ese estilo?

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Esme divertida.

-¿Tienen un avión privado o son dueños de alguna nación europea?

-Nada por el estilo.-dijo Esme.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro.

-Tenía ganas de que fueran los dueños de algún país interesante o algo por el estilo.

-Yo tengo una mansión en Ibiza.-dijo Emmett.- Rosalie me la compró para nuestro aniversario pasado.

-¿Qué haces con una mansión en Ibiza, Emmett?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Llevar a Rosalie para divertirnos lejos de todos…

-Y para que puedan romper los muebles con tranquilidad.-susurró Esme.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando escuché aquel comentario. Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando dejé de toser.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Esme con preocupación.

-Traten de evitar esos comentarios.-rogué.- Por favor.

-¿La pobre Bella no está acostumbrada a esos comentario?-se burló de mí Emmett.- Le diré a Edward que se ponga más activo, entonces.

-Emmett, silencio.-dijo tranquilamente Esme.

-Estoy cansada.-dije.

-¿Deseas dormir?-me preguntó Esme.

-Así es. ¿Dónde se supone que deba hacerlo?

-En mi habitación.

-¿No puedo dormir en la habitación de Edward?

-Él no tiene una cama, Bella.-me dijo Esme.

-Puedo dormir en su sofá.-me encogí de hombros.- Me gusta.

-Si así lo deseas.

-Gracias.

En ese momento Jack bostezó.

-Uy, parece que alguien tiene sueño.-dijo Emmett.

Pausó su juego y tomó a Jack en sus brazos. Yo hice lo mismo con Elizabeth. Así que los tres –contando a Esme- subimos a las respectivas habitaciones. Entré a la habitación de Edward con Elizabeth dormida completamente en mis brazos. La acosté inmediatamente en su cuna. Sonreí cuando vi que había una frazada sobre el sofá. Me acurruqué sobre el sofá y me cubrí con la frazada. Al poco rato me quedé profundamente dormida. Pero me desperté cuando sentí algo frío recorrer mi mejilla. Me sobresalté y me refregué los ojos

-¿Te he despertado?-me preguntó Esme.

-No, ¿ocurre algo?

-Edward me acaba de llamar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté asustada.

-Han olido un aroma…el de James.

-¿Cree que está cerca?

-No lo saben todavía.-dijo Esme.- Lo están siguiendo.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

-Edward, Carlisle y Jasper.-dijo Esme.- Alice y Rosalie han vuelto para ayudarnos a protegerte.

-¿Hay algo que deba hacer?

-No por ahora. Pero te despertaré si algo volviese a ocurrir. Por ahora duerme.

-No creo que pueda dormir. ¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

-Si así lo quieres.

Bajé cubierta por la frazada con Esme hasta el primer piso. Me senté en el sillón, entre Alice y Rosalie. La primera tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tratando de ver algo. Mientras que la segunda tenía el control en su mano y cambiaba constantemente en canal. Me sentía mal por arruinar la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Alice para Jasper. Sabía que no era mi culpa, aún así, me sentía mal.

-¿Dónde está Emmett?-pregunté.

-Cerciorándose de que el perímetro está seguro.-me dijo Rosalie.

-Ya veo. ¿Te molesta que me apoye en tu hombro?-le pregunté.

-Si quieres puedes apoyarte sobre mi regazo.

-¿Segura?

-Así es, no me molestas.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé. Rosalie comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Pronto, me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me encontré acostada en el sofá de Edward. Sentado sobre el suelo -mirándome fijamente- estaba Edward. Me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal salió todo?

-James pasó por nuestro territorio, pero luego se fue al territorio de los quileutes.

-¿Y…?

-No creemos que sea un peligro.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.-me dijo seguro.- Todo estará bien, Bella. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, ya te lo he dicho.

-Lo sé. ¿No me quieres venir a abrazar?

-Por supuesto.

Se paró del suelo y se acomodó a mi lado en el sofá. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Comencé s jugar con su camisa. Él no dijo nada. Desabotoné uno de los botones de su camisa y descubrí su pecho. Era tan magnífico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besé. Quería continuar haciéndolo, pero él agarró mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para besarme.

-Te amo, Bella Swan.-me susurró.

-Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen.

Sonreí, al igual que él. Volvió a besarme. Y eso hicimos, hasta que Elizabeth se despertó. Y todo concentró alrededor de ella. O por lo menos la atención de Edward lo hizo. Lo vi jugar con ella, lo vi reír con ella y lo vi disfrutar de su compañía. Edward era un gran padre.

El domingo esperé a Charlie en casa. Él llegó e inmediatamente me sentó en la mesa de la cocina para conversar. Lo miré preocupada. No tenía buena cara, así que las noticias no podían ser buenas. ¿Qué le había pasado a la mamá de los bebés?

-¿Qué ocurrió en Seattle?-le pregunté.

-Hemos encontrado a la madre.

-¿Cómo está?

Suspiró y se tomó un par de minutos para responderme. Lo que significaba que no eran noticias buenas.

-Al parecer, la han encontrado muerta a las afueras de Seattle.

Me tapé la boca para esconder mi sorpresa. ¿Los pobres chicos eran huérfanos? ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

-¿Có-cómo murió?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Lo que dice la policía de Seattle es que fue asesinada por un animal.

-¿Un animal?

-Uno muy violento y hambriento. Ya que la encontraron con toda su sangre drenada.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, como todo el color de mi rostro se desvanecía inmediatamente. Miré mis manos. Estaban temblorosas. Cerré los ojos y traté de recuperarme para que Charlie no lo notara. Pero las imágenes de mi antigua pesadilla volvieron a mí más vívidas que en sueños. James. ¿Podría ser posible que la madre de los chicos haya sido devorada por James y su aquelarre? Necesitaba a Edward en este momento.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Charlie asustado por mi reacción.- ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito a Edward.-murmuré.

-¿Quieres que lo llame?

-Por favor.

Charlie se paró y llamó a Edward por teléfono. Escuché a Charlie contarle a Edward sobre lo que había pasado. Se lo contó con detalles, para que comprendiera a cabalidad lo que estaba pasando. Después de un rato, colgó. Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que Edward venía en camino. Los minutos que se demoró se transformaron en una eternidad para mí. Pero cuando escuché el motor de su auto detenerse, salté de la silla y corrí a la puerta. Edward, Alice y Carlisle se bajaron del auto. Eso corroboró lo que tanto temía. Edward me abrazó inmediatamente. Y yo me puse a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó Carlisle a Charlie.

-Le conté a Bella lo que había descubierto en Seattle y se colocó así.-dijo Charlie.

Edward y Alice me sentaron sobre uno de los sillones y trataron de consolarme. Pero ni yo sabía por qué estaba llorando. Carlisle y Charlie se fueron a la cocina y se pusieron a conversar sobre el caso. Alice y Edward intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Y yo quería decirles que todo estaba bien, pero lo único que salía de mi boca eran lamentos. ¿Es que James nunca me dejaría tranquila?

-¿Bella…?-comenzó Alice.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Fue él, ¿cierto?

Los dos sabían a quien me refería. Alice miró a Edward y él asintió.

-Eso parece.-me dijo Alice.- Pero no estamos completamente seguros.

-¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Ellos están bien.-dijo Edward.- Cuando Esme supo lo que había pasado, se puso a buscar si los chicos tenían otro familiar cercano. Pero –hasta el momento- los chicos se quedarán con nosotros.

-¿Y qué pasará con ellos si no encuentran a ningún familiar cercano?

-Todavía no lo sabemos.-dijo Edward.- Pero estamos barajando varias opciones.

-No los pueden abandonar.-susurré.

-Eso jamás.-me dijo Alice.- Ni a ti ni a los pequeños.

-Bella, todo esto es mi culpa.-dijo Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tú me salvaste. Estoy viva sólo por ti. Te debo mi vida, Edward.

-No sé si…

-Cállate.-le ordené.- Sólo quiero escuchar una cosa ahora.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó él.

-¿Me protegerás si James volviese a aparecer por acá?

-Arriesgaría mi vida por ti.

-No quiero que la arriesgues. Sólo quiero saber si me protegerás…

-Si debemos escapar, eso haremos.-dijo Edward con seriedad.- Si debo hacer otras cosas para protegerte…bueno, lo haré. Cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Me escondí en el refugio de sus brazos y traté de calmarme. Si Edward me iba a proteger, no había forma de que James se acercara a mí. Edward siempre sería mi caballero de armadura brillante y caballo blanco. Él era MI príncipe azul, el que necesitaba para poder tener mi "y vivieron felices para siempre". Y esta vez, el para siempre significaba eso.

º0º0º0º0º

**¡Lo sientoo! Se me olvidó por completo que hoy tenía que subir capítulo...con todo esto de las fiestas, mi mente estaba completamente en otro lugar, lo lamento!! espero que no las haya hecho esperar mucho!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	21. El Vestido Perfecto

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintiuno: El Vestido Perfecto.**

**Bella POV.**

Después de todo lo que había pasado con la madre de los chicos no sentía ganas de celebrar. Pero Alice había insistido que tenía que asistir al baile de final de curso junto a Edward. Así que fijé la fecha para ir de compras con Angela y Alice. Las dos estaban muy emocionas. Pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Qué era lo divertido de ir de compras? Nunca lograría entenderlo por completo. Así que esa tarde Alice y yo habíamos pasado a buscar a Angela en el ostentoso Porsche de Alice. Angela estaba completamente sorprendida por el auto.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Alice.

-¡Me encanta!

-Que bueno.-dijo Alice.- Es mi nuevo bebé. Lo quería en rosa, pero no había.

-Parecerías barbie con tanto rosado.-comenté.

-La barbie es Rosalie.-comentó Alice riendo a carcajadas.

-Tienes razón.-dije.

Alice y Angela conversaron todo el viaje sobre los colores y los modelos de los vestidos que querían encontrar en Port Angels. Iba a extrañar estar con Edward durante todo el día. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada que un día sin él un calvario. ¿Por qué Alice no lo había dejado ir con nosotras? Miré por la ventana. Ya estábamos llegando a Port Angeles y podía sentir la ansiedad de Angela y Alice por lanzarse inmediatamente a comprar. Pobre de mí…

Alice se estacionó en la calle principal. Nos bajamos e inmediatamente nos guió a la primera tienda. Alice se conocía las tiendas de memoria. Y sabía cómo regatear con todos los vendedores, así que ella nos había asegurado que los vestidos tendrían descuento. Nos paseamos por varias tiendas, pero ningún vestido nos convenció del todo. Así que Alice decidió ir a una tienda especial. Después de todos los vestidos que nos había hecho probar, Angela y yo estábamos un poco cansadas. Cuando entramos a la tienda, el dueño de ésta salió a saludarnos personalmente, ya que –al parecer- conocía a Alice.

-¡Señorita Cullen!-dijo el dueño.- ¡Que agrado tenerla por acá!

-Hola Andy, ¿tienes algo nuevo para nosotras?

-Por supuesto, vengan por acá.

El dueño nos llevó hasta la parte trasera del local. Alice caminaba junto al dueño feliz de la vida, como si ya hubiese hecho esto antes. Angela me miró preocupada.

-¿A dónde nos lleva?-me preguntó.

-No tengo idea.-me encogí de hombros.- Alice es muy impredecible.

-Eso lo puedo ver.

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación que estaba llena de vestidos envueltos en bolsas especiales para que no se arrugasen. Los vestidos eran hermosos, de distintos colores y modelos. Angela y yo nos sorprendimos al ver que Alice se acercaba a un vestido muy provocativo.

-¿De quién es?-le preguntó Alice.

-D&G.-dijo el dueño.- Es avance de temporada. Y ni siquiera lo hemos soltado al mercado.

-¿Cuántos tiene?

-Un modelo. Usted sabe que esta tienda sólo tiene un modelo de todos los vestidos. Ofrecemos exclusividad, señorita Cullen.

-Me gusta, ¿a ustedes no?

-Es un poco…revelador.-dijo Angela.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-¿Lo piensas usar tú, Alice?

-No, lo tenía pensado para ti, Bella.

-¿Para mí? Oh, no. Yo soy un poco más conservadora.

-Aja.-dijo Alice divertida.- Como si todavía siguieses siendo una blanca paloma…

Me ruboricé inmediatamente con aquel comentario. Miré a Angela de reojo y la vi sonriendo. _Trágame tierra_. Pensé avergonzada.

-Bueno, ¿lo quieres Bella?-me preguntó Alice.

-Nop.

-¿Y tú, Angela?

-A Ben no le gusta el rojo. Creo que prefiere el verde.

-Entonces verde será tu vestido.-dijo Alice.

Se puso a buscar entre todos los vestidos uno verde que se adecuara a Angela. Después de un rato apareció con dos vestidos. Uno verde y uno azul. El vestido verde era strapless, ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto desde la cintura hacia abajo. Terminaba en corte recto y tenía una cinta color blanca sobre la cintura. El vestido azul era de gaza, tenía tirantes que se amarraban detrás del cuello y tenía un pronunciado escote.

-¿Para mí?-le preguntó Angela.

-Es Versace y es avance de temporada.-dijo Alice.

-Debe ser carísimo.-dijo Angela.

-No te preocupes, te lo conseguiré con un 50% de descuento.

-¿Segura?

-No te preocupes, Angela. Déjamelo a mí.

-Gracias.

-Pruébatelo.

Angela se dirigió a los probadores. Alice volteó y me sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Este es para ti, Bella.

-¿Es de un diseñador famoso?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-Pero no me vas a decir cual, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Sé que no te gusta que gastemos dinero en ti, pero este es mi regalo para ti.

-Alice, no tienes porqué comprármelo. Yo puedo pagarlo.

-No, esto va por mí cuenta.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque…

Alice guardó silencio repentinamente. Frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció. Luego, bufó.

-Ese estúpido.-susurró.

-¿Quién?

-Tu novio. Ha venido a espiarnos.

-¿Edward está acá?-pregunté emocionada.

-No te emociones. Lo mandaré a volar inmediatamente.

Alice guardó silencio y se concentró en un punto específico. ¿Se estaba comunicando con Edward por medio de su mente? ¿Qué le estaría mostrando? Alice rió entre dientes. Luego de un rato me miró sonriente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Se marchará.

-¿Qué le mostraste?

-Nuestro siguiente paso.

-¿Vamos a seguir de compras?

-Bella, quiero que te veas perfecta.

-Alice, tú sabes que no me gusta ir de compras.

-Pero si es tan entretenido. Además, Rosalie nos ayudará.

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Alice Cullen?-guardé silencio por un momento.- No, mejor no quiero saberlo.

-No seas aguafiestas, Bella. Rosalie quiere que te veas hermosa para la noche de graduación. Quiere que todo salga perfecto.

-¿Y eso significa jugar con los frágiles nervios de tu hermano?

-Algo por el estilo.-se encogió de hombros.- Vamos, Bella. Cambia esa cara. Todo esto es chistoso.

-Pobre Edward.-dije.- Él no se merece esto, Alice.

-Él quiso seguirnos. Es su culpa.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No ganaba nada si seguía insistiendo. Alice y Rosalie ya me tenían preparado algo. Algo que había molestado a Edward y me dejaría en estado de shock a mí. Angela salió de los probadores con su vestido puesto.

-¡Angela!-dijo Alice sorprendida.- ¡Te ves hermosa!

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.-dije yo.

-Supongo que te lo llevarás.-le dijo Alice.

-Obvio que sí. Me encanta el vestido que has elegido para mí, Alice. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Cuando lo vi, supe inmediatamente que era perfecto para ti.

-Me lo llevaré.-dijo emocionada.

-Buena decisión.

Angela volvió a los probadores y miré a Alice con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Lo viste y supiste?-le pregunté.

-Obvio.-dijo apuntando a su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿necesito probarme mi vestido?

-No será necesario. Te quedará perfecto y tú sabes que a Edward le encanta el azul…

Solamente sonreí. Alice era tan impredecible a veces. Cuando Angela salió del probador, nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar. Alice le consiguió el descuento a Angela y ésta quedó feliz con su nuevo vestido. En cambio yo, había insistido en pagar. Pero Alice me lo había prohibido. Después salimos de la tienda y dejamos los vestidos en la cajuela del auto.

-Tenemos que hacer otra parada, Angela.-dijo Alice.- ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos?

-Claro que no, ¿A dónde vamos?

-La tienda se llama Silk.-dijo Alice.- Y Rosalie nos está esperando allá.

-Pero Alice, Silk es una tienda de…-comenzó a decir Angela cuando comprendió las verdaderas intenciones de Alice.

-¿Una tienda de qué?-pregunté yo.

-No le cuentes, Angela. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Además, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Alice le guiñó un ojo a Angela y ésta se puso a reír a carcajadas. ¿Por qué me habían dejado fuera de la conversación? Y ¿Por qué me querían esconder esto? ¿Sería tan terrible como me estaba imaginando? Alice me tomó la mano y me arrastró hasta la tienda. Entre las dos iban conversándome para que no pensara en el asunto. Pero yo sólo quería que Edward me rescatara. Fue entonces, cuando mi celular sonó. Nos detuvimos y yo sonreí al ver que era Edward quien me llamaba. Iba a contestar, cuando Alice me arrebató mi celular.

-¡No!-dije.

-¡Nada de novios!-dijo Alice.

-¡Pero si él me quería salvar!-mustié.

-Edward no vendrá a salvarte en su brillante Volvo como si fuese un caballero de armadura y espada.-dijo Alice.- De acá nadie te puede salvar.

Me arrastraron entre las dos hacia el interior de una tienda. Mis ojos se desorbitaron y mi mandíbula se desencajó. Esto debía ser una broma. No había otra explicación sensata para esto. Rosalie nos estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa. Traté de escapar, pero Angela y Alice –más Alice que Angela- me lo impidieron.

-¡No te irás a ninguna parte, señorita!-dijo Alice.

-¡Por favor!-le rogué.- No quiero esto.

-Oh, vamos Bella.-dijo Rosalie.- Esta es una simple compra de ropa interior. Nada más.

-¡Yo sé cuáles son sus intenciones! Quieren jugar con los nervios de Edward.

-¿Nosotras?-preguntó Rosalie riendo.- Al parecer, no nos conoces tan bien.

-Por favor…

-No.-dijo Alice.- Te llevaremos pronto a casa si nos ayudas.

-¿Con qué?-les pregunté.

-Elige, Bella.-Rosalie levantó dos modelos de ropa interior muy provocativos.- ¿Rosa o rojo pasión?

-Ninguno.-dije.

-Ayúdanos un poco, Bella.-dijo Alice.

-No.-me negué

-Con algo tendrás que salir de esta tienda.-dijo Rosalie.- Así que tú eliges.

Eso no era justo. Fruncí el ceño enfadada. Angela estaba muerta de la risa. Claro, ella encontraba todo esto muy chistoso, pero yo no. Yo entendía las verdaderas intenciones de Rosalie y Alice. Y me iba a negar. No iba a permitir que sus planes malévolos se cumplieran.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Alice.

-Nop. Ninguno me gusta.

-¿Qué tal en azul?-preguntó Angela.- Últimamente la mayoría de tu ropa es de ese color. ¿Es el color favorito de Edward?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Se te nota.-me dijo.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres alguno de estos modelos en azul?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No quiero ninguno.-recalqué.

-Entonces te probarás los dos.-dijo Alice.- Vete al probador inmediatamente.

Rosalie me pasó los dos modelos que traía en su mano y me empujó hacia los probadores. Las escuchaba conversar a la distancia. Pero eso no me importó. ¿Cómo podía salir de acá? El probador era bastante espacioso, pero no tenía ninguna ventana o salida. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Todavía no estoy lista, Rosalie.-dije molesta.

-No soy Rose.

-¿Edward?-pregunté extrañada.

-Ábreme la puerta.-susurró.

No lo dudé dos veces y abrí la puerta. Edward entró rápidamente. Cerré la puerta y lo miré divertida.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-le pregunté.

-Graciosa pregunta, pero he venido a rescatarte.

-Tus hermanas se enfadarán.

-Pero me perdonarán pronto.-dijo.- ¿Estás lista?

-Tengo que probarme estos dos y elegir uno. Si no lo hago, me matarán.

-Me gusta ese.-dijo apuntando al que estaba en mi mano derecha.

-¿Te gusta?-arqueé una ceja.

-Después de todo es para mí, ¿no?-se encogió de hombros.

-Eres tan especial.-dije sonriendo.- ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

Me pasó ambos y me apoyé contra una pared para escribirles una nota a Alice y a Rosalie. Dejé ambos modelos y la nota sobre un taburete. Miré a Edward. Él sonrió.

-¿Estás lista?

-Obvio.

Me tomó de la mano y asomó su cabeza para cerciorarse de que no hubiese moros en la costa. Al ver que no había peligro, salió del probador y comenzó a correr. Obviamente que yo lo seguí lo más rápido que podía. Me sacó de la tienda por una puerta trasera. Allí nos esperaba su Volvo. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y me aseguré. Inmediatamente puso el auto en marcha y aceleró.

-Gracias.-le dije.

-No hay de qué.-me dijo sonriendo.- Estaba esperando el momento indicado. Pero Alice no me dejaba ver cuáles eran sus planes. Así que esperé hasta el momento en el cual se distrajera.

-¿No se enfadará?

-Ya está enfadada. Todavía puedo escucharla.

-¿Qué dice?

-Nada muy agradable.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Lo agarró y contestó.

-Alice, antes de que me digas que me quieres matar, Bella cumplió con ustedes.

Lo miré divertida mientras trataba de convencer a Alice de que era lo correcto. Pero Alice estaba muy enfadada. Y lo sabía porque podía escuchar su voz por el teléfono. Después de un rato Edward colgó y me miró divertido.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté.

-Me quieren sacar la cabeza pero sobrevivirán.

-Me alegro por ellas.

-Pero parece que tú no te has salvado del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque –por venganza- han decidido comprar varios modelos de ropa interior provocativa para ti.

-Dios.-suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que ellas te obliguen a usarla.

-Si a ti te gusta no tengo ningún problema en usarla.-le dije con tono juguetón.

-No necesito de esos incentivos.-dijo divertido.

-Lo sé.-me mordí el labio inferior.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando haces eso.

-Me encanta verme sexy para ti.-dije con tono juguetón.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Bella Swan?

Edward arqueó una ceja al verme el rosto. Lo miré con inocencia y me encogí de hombros.

-Tú sabes que soy un angelito, Edward.

-Sí, claro.

-No me digas esas cosas, que me siento mal.

Tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos –ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo el volante- acarició mi mentón y sonrió.

-¿Te interesaría hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo?

-Contigo voy a cualquier parte.

-Me encanta cuando dices eso.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con pasión. Sabía que él debería estar preocupado por conducir, pero me encantaban esos besos. Siempre desataban en mí una reacción química. Más adrenalina de lo normal comenzaba a correr por mis venas cuando él me besaba de esa manera. Se separó de mí y fijó sus ojos en el camino.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Porque hay una patrulla de policía cerca.

-¿Así que desacelerarás y me dejarás de besar así?

-Ya tendremos más tiempo para besarnos así. Además, te llevaré a un lugar especial.

-Uy, me encantan esos lugares.

-Cálmate.-se rió.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda controlarme.

Edward rió a carcajadas. Pasamos frente a la patrulla con una velocidad moderada. Pero cuando ya no estábamos a su alcance, aceleró. Vi como Forks pasaba a mi lado rápidamente. Edward condujo hasta un camino de tierra y se detuvo.

-¿Vamos a tu lugar favorito?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Así es.

-¿Deberé irme en tu espalda?

-Así es.-volvió a repetir.

Suspiré. Él se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

-Esta vez no estaremos solos.

-¿Trajiste a Elizabeth?

-Quizás debí plantearlo de otra forma. ¿Te gustan las acampadas?

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes preparada una acampada?

-Según los pronósticos meteorológicos de Alice, hoy será una noche estrellada. Sin nube alguna tapando el cielo.

-¿Y quieres que yo acampe contigo?

-Pensé que sería una linda experiencia que pasemos una noche solos los dos…bajo las estrellas.

-¿Hará mucho frío?

-Traje un arsenal de mantas para taparte. Pero Alice no predijo frío.

-¿Y qué harás con Charlie?

-Déjame encargarme de eso ahora.

Agarró su celular y llamó a Alice.

-Hola hermanita preciosa. Sí, yo también te quiero mucho.-me sonrió.- Necesito un favor, Alice… ¿Por favor?-guardó silencio un rato.- Eres la mejor, gracias.

Colgó y me sonrió.

-¿Todo arreglado?

-Alice le dirá a Charlie que decidiste quedarte en Port Angeles porque todavía había mucho que comprar.

-No se lo creerá.

-Tranquila, deja que Alice se encargue de todo.

-Entonces, ¿Una noche bajo las estrellas?

-Tú y yo solos.

-¿Sin nadie que nos interrumpa?

-Tanya ya se marchó y a menos que decida beber de ti hoy, los chicos nos serán molestia.

-¿No piensas hacerlo?-pregunté divertida.

-No me incites.-dijo serio.- Ahora ayúdame a bajar las cosas.

-Pero si soy una frágil humana, Edward.-dije con inocencia.

-Vamos.

Refunfuñé un rato. No quería salir del auto, ya que tenía una temperatura agradable. Aún así, me obligó. Salimos del auto y él sacó todas las cosas necesarias.

-¿Serás capaz de no accidentarte por un par de minutos?

-¿A dónde irás?

-A arreglar la carpa y las cosas.

-¿Me puedo quedar dentro de la seguridad del Volvo?

-Obvio.

-Gracias.

Me metí al Volvo y cerré las puertas. Lo vi desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. Prendí la radio para ver que CD estaba escuchando.

-Debussy.-susurré.

Edward era tan predecible. Escuché varias canciones y no había señales de Edward. Comencé a preocuparme cuando el CD se dio la vuelta completa. Comencé a mirar hacia afuera, pero no era capaz de ver nada. _Malditos ojos humanos_. Pensé. Sabía que no podía salir a buscarlo porque me perdería. Me sentía tan frustrada en el momento. No podía hacer nada. Me acomodé en el asiento y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

De repente, lanzaba una que otra mirada nerviosa hacia el bosque sólo por si lo veía emerger. Pero nada. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Sentí un golpeteo en la ventana y me sobresalté. Edward estaba afuera sonriéndome con dulzura. Lo miré enfadada y bajé la ventana.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?

-Montando el campamento.

-¿Tanto te demoraste?

-Lamento la demora, pero montar una carpa es más difícil de lo que piensas. ¿Vamos?

Lo miré de reojo. Quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no podía decirle que no. Cerré la ventana y salí del Volvo. Él lo cerró y me ofreció su espalda. Pero antes de subirme, noté algo.

-¡Mentiroso!-le dije enfadada.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó extrañado.

-Te detuviste a comer.-dije apuntando sus ojos.- Están más brillantes. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

Su mandíbula estaba desencajada. No podía creer que lo había notado.

-Obvio que sí. Conozco cada color por el cual pasan tus ojos. Y en este momento estás recién alimentado.

-Bueno, quizás pasé a alimentarme.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunté curiosa.

-Nada.

-Mentiroso. Si no tuvieras algo planeado, no te hubieses alimentado. Estabas bien antes.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y nos vamos?

-Claro, no quiero arruinar tu sorpresa.

-Vamos.-dijo sonriente.

Me subí a su espalda y cerré los ojos. Llegamos pronto al prado. No me gustaba para nada este tipo de viajes y Edward lo sabía. Me bajé de la espalda de Edward con mis piernas temblorosas. Él me ayudó a sostenerme por un par de segundos hasta que me recuperara por completo. Aún así me prohibió abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Porque quiero que sea perfecto.

-Si estás tú, es perfecto.

-Abre los ojos.-me dijo.

Y lo hice. Me sorprendí mucho al ver todo lo que Edward tenía preparado para mí. La carpa estaba instalada y cerca –no tanto- había una fogata.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Así es.-dijo emocionado.

-Wow, gracias Edward.

-De nada.

Me besó la mejilla. Me acerqué a la fogata para calentarme las manos. Pero Edward guardó su distancia. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me gusta el fuego.

-En tu casa siempre está la chimenea prendida.

-Pero a mí me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el fuego es lo único que nos destruye por completo.

-Oh. No lo sabía.

-No es nada del otro mundo.-dijo quitándole un poco de peso al asunto.- ¿Quieres comer?

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-No sé si te gustan. Pero Alice dijo que sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Si no te gustan es culpa de Alice.

-Dime.-insistí.

Sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos. Mis ojos brillaron con intensidad. Le arrebaté la bolsa y los miré deseosa. No los comía desde que era pequeña, ya que Renée había decidido que tanta azúcar me hacía mal.

-¿Te gustan?-preguntó cauteloso.

-¡Me encantan!-lo abracé.- ¡Gracias Edward!

-De nada.

Nos sentamos sobre un tronco y comenzamos a hacer los malvaviscos cerca de la fogata. Probé el primero temerosa, pero después de darle el primer mordisco, recordé lo delicioso que sabían. Después de eso, nadie me pudo detener. Hasta hice que Edward lo probara, pero para él, toda la comida humana sabía mal. Me lo describió como una masa chiclosa y sin forma que caía por su esófago, hasta quedar en su estómago. Luego, me dijo que debía encontrar una forma de sacarlo de ahí, ya que su cuerpo no hacía digestión con eso. En ese momento me sentí mal y él decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Saciaste tus ganas de comer?-me preguntó después de haberme devorado todos los malvaviscos.

-Sí.-dije tímidamente.

-Me recuerdas a Jasper.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se abalanza sobre su presa al igual que tú.

-Oh.-dije avergonzada.

-No te ruborices, Bella. Te ves bonita comiendo malvaviscos…aún cuando te los comiste en tiempo record.

-¡Edward!

-Lo siento.

-Más te vale.

-Me encantan todas tus facetas.-me susurró.

Se paró y caminó hacia el interior de la carpa. Cuando volvió, trajo con él un par de parlantes de iPod que funcionaban a base de pilas recargables y su iPod.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-le pregunté.

-Poner un poco de música.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté alarmada.

-Para escuchar… ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sí, obvio.

-¿Hay algo que me estás escondiendo?

-Nop.

-Entonces no te molestará bailar conmigo un poco…

-Nada de bailes.-dije tajante.

-¡Aja! Lo sabía. ¿Qué está pasando?-quiso saber.

-Nada.

-Bella… ¿no sabes bailar?

-Soy un poco torpe para bailar.

-¿Más de lo normal?-preguntó con preocupación.

-¡Edward!-lo regañé molesta.

-¡Lo siento!

-No voy a bailar.

-Inténtalo…por mí.

-Nop.

Puso los parlantes sobre el suelo y puso Claire de Lune de Debussy. Me extendió su mano.

-Una vez.

-Soy torpe, Edward. No sé bailar.

-Entonces te obligaré.

-Ay, Edward. Eso no funcionará conmigo.-dije divertida.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida. Y en un rápido movimiento me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Colocó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y volvió a sonreír. Nos alejamos de la fogata para tener un poco más de espacio para bailar. Lo sorprendente era que mis pies solamente rozaban el suelo.

-¿Segura?

-¿Para qué me haces discutir contigo si sabes que me puedes obligar?-pregunté divertida.

-¿Te gusta que te obligue?

-Un poco.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas, como si estuviésemos bailando. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, hubiese estado celoso. Edward bailaba tan bien y me hacía bailar tan bien a mí también. Me encanta estar cerca de él. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-No te quedes dormida.-me susurró.

-No sé si pueda.

-¿Si doy más vueltas no te quedarás dormida?

-Si damos más vueltas, vomitaré.-dije divertida.

Levanté mi mirada y lo vi sonriendo. Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Edward me separó un poco de su cuerpo, soltó mis brazos y tomó uno para darme una vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó divertido.

-Me está dando un poco de sueño.

-¿Quieres irte a dormir?

-Ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Lo que quería hacer en el auto.

-¿Qué?

-Jugar contigo hasta que amanezca.

Se acercó a mí y susurró seductoramente en mi oído:

-¿Qué te lo impide?

Me tumbó sobre el suelo y reí nerviosamente. ¡Dios! Era tan inexperta en esas cosas. Edward acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzamos a besarnos. Él se encargó de todo. Así que yo solamente tuve que disfrutar. Me encantaba esa parte. Sonreí mientras sentía las manos de Edward deslizarse debajo de mi blusa. Acaricié su cabello y él besó la línea de mi mandíbula.

-Te amo.-susurré soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Quédate quieta. O te haré daño.

-Lo siento.

Me molestaba tanto que Edward hiciera salir mi lado estúpido. Me quedé quieta como me ordenó. Bueno, no durante todo el proceso. Me encantaban sus caricias. Y no había nada en este mundo que se comparara. Edward me hacía olvidar que el resto del mundo existía. Cuando estábamos solos, no existía nada ni nadie más. Cuando estábamos solos, todo era perfecto.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	22. Malas Noticias

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintidós: Malas Noticias.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿A dónde fuiste?-me preguntó Angela el lunes siguiente.

-Edward me raptó.-dije divertida.

-¿A dónde te llevó?

-No le cuentes a Charlie.-le dije.

-No lo haré.

Me acerqué a ella, procurando que nadie nos escuchara.

-Me llevó a acampar a un prado. Pasamos toda la noche juntos bajo las estrellas.

-¡NO!-gritó Angela sorprendida.

-Señorita Weber, tendré que pedirle que se retire de la clase.-dijo el profesor.

Angela se ruborizó y obedeció lo que el profesor le había dicho. Levanté mi mano mientras Angela ordenaba sus cosas.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Si, señorita Swan?

-Fue mi culpa. Así que no creo que sea justo que Angela se marche.

-Pero fue ella la que gritó.

-Pero fue mi culpa.-insistí.- No creo que la eche a ella sin echarme a mí.

-Bien, señorita Swan, abandone la clase también.

-Así está mejor.-dije.

Agarré mis cosas y salí de la clase junto a Angela.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me preguntó divertida.

-Porque fue mi culpa y porque quería seguir contándote.

-Ay, sí.-dijo emocionada.- Cuéntame qué paso.

-Bueno, Edward tenía una carpa y una fogata.

-Uy, que romántico.

-Pero eso no es todo. Me tenía malvaviscos.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Buenísimo.-dije.- No comía malvaviscos desde que era pequeña. Y eso que me encantan.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi mamá decidió que tanta azúcar me hacía mal.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Una estupidez.

-¿Te ponías muy alterada cuando los comías?

-Como cualquier niño se pone cuando come azúcar.

-Con razón te lo quitaron.-se rió.

-No es gracioso. Pasé por una época difícil después de que me los quitaran.

-Me imagino.-dijo Angela.- ¿Qué más tenía preparado?

-Me tenía preparada un hermoso y romántico baile bajo las estrellas.

-No pareces tan feliz.

-Es que no me gusta mucho bailar.-le dije.- Pero Edward baila tan bien, que bailó por los dos.

-¿Es buen bailarín?

-Al igual que toda su familia.

-Me fijaré durante el baile de final de curso.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto falta?

-Dos semanas.

-¿¡Falta tan poco para que el curso se acabe!?

-Así es.

-Uf, no es nada.-dije.- Lo peor es que tengo que arreglar mis vacaciones.

-¿Qué harás?

-Creo que pasaré dos semanas con mi mamá y otras dos con los Cullen.

-¿Te han invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Extraño, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué le hiciste a los Cullen?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nunca se habían comportado así con nadie. Es como si hubieses derretido la pared de hielo que los separaba de todo el resto.

-No es para tanto. Es sólo que…hay que saber cómo tratarlos.

-Y tú lo descubriste.

-Así es.

-Y ahora pasaras las vacaciones con ellos.

-Lo haces sonar como si me fuese a fugar con ellos.-bromeé.

-Es que todo esto es tan extraño para mí.

-No es para tanto. Además, no creo que sean mis últimas vacaciones con ellos.

-¿Tan bien van las cosas con Edward?

-Mejor de lo que piensas.

-Wow.-dijo ella.- ¿Te transformarás en la señora Cullen pronto?

-Ni loca. No tengo ganas de casarme.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Angela y yo estábamos paradas en la mitad del pasillo conversando. Y nos quedamos allí hasta que Edward llegó a donde estábamos. Me besó en la frente y saludó a Angela.

-¿Lo trajiste?-le pregunté.

-Aquí lo tienes.

De su mochila sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-No sabes cuánto te amo.

Me besó en los labios y yo abrí la bolsa de malvaviscos. Comí uno y sonreí con ganas. ¡Cuánto amaba los malvaviscos! Miré a Angela sonreírme. Y luego miré a Edward. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba serio. ¿Qué le había pasado? Angela sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo iré a buscar a Ben.-dijo Angela.

-Suerte.-le dije.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.-dijo Edward.

Angela se marchó y Edward me tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿En qué estaba pensando Angela?

-Estaba pensando varias cosas.

-¿Y cuál de todas esas cosas te molestó tanto?

-Ninguna.

-Mentiroso.

-Ok, había una cosa en particular.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me vio entregarte la bolsa y te vio dar el primer mordisco…

-¿Qué?

-Pensó que estabas embarazada.

-¿¡Qué!?-chillé.

Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltearon para mirarnos.

-Tranquilízate.-me dijo.

-¿De verdad estaba pensando eso?

-No es nada terrible.

-¡Dios santo!-dije.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia al asunto si es mentira?

-¡Porque debe pensar que soy una suelta! No quería que eso pasara…

-No te preocupes. No piensa eso. Es más, piensa que nuestros hijos serán increíblemente guapos.

-¿Esas palabras usó?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es.-dijo divertido.

-Lo sacarán de ti porque de mí no tienen por donde.-bromeé.

-Ni lo digas en broma.-me dijo preocupado.- Eso es una aberración.

-Que bromeé al respecto, no quiere decir que lo quiera. Cálmate, Edward.

Entrecerró los ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Hijos… como si quisiera tener hijos en vez de estar con él por la eternidad. En ese momento llegó Alice. Al vernos en silencio y serios, se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre acá?-preguntó.

-Nada.-dijimos los dos al unísono.

-Sí, claro.

-No insistas.-le dije.

-Como sea. ¿Le contaste, Edward?

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Se me olvidó por completo.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Esme quiere hablar con nosotros.-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.-dijo Edward.- He tratado de leer su mente, pero siempre está pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué está tratando de proteger sus pensamientos?-pregunté.

-Porque está escondiendo algo.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Alice.- Ha estado tomando decisiones erráticas toda la semana. Como si quisiese esconder lo que está haciendo.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Nadie sabe.-dijo Edward.- Ni siquiera Carlisle.

-Qué extraño.-comenté.

-Supongo que hoy sabremos la verdad.-dijo Edward.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

-Porque también quiere que estés presente.-dijo Alice.

-Me cuesta recordar que también soy parte del "nosotros".

-Acostúmbrate.-Edward sonrió.- Lo escucharás por mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero.-sonreí también.

-No se pongan melosos, por favor.-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.- No creo que pueda resistirlo más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó Edward.

-¿No lo sintieron?

-No, ¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Jazz estuvo durante toda la clase muy nervioso y tuve que salir a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?-preguntó Edward.

-Rosalie. Emmett. El armario de la limpieza.-dijo Alice.

-Oh.-dijimos los dos al unísono.

-Lo sé. Esos dos no se pueden controlar. Es como si –con el tiempo- se pusieran cada vez más lujuriosos. Tienen al pobre Jazz loco.

-Es por eso que se toman sus vacaciones en Ibiza.-dije.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?-me preguntó Edward.

-Emmett me lo contó…y Esme también.-fruncí el ceño al recordar la conversación.- No fue muy agradable.

-Tendré que tener más cuidado la próxima vez que te deje sola. Ahora que me dices esto, ni Esme hace un esfuerzo cuando tratan de pervertirte.

-El que más me pervierte eres tú.-dije con tono juguetón.

-No empieces.-nos amenazó Alice.

-¿Por qué no te vas de compras y liberas toda esa tensión?-le aconsejó Edward.

-Mejor me iré a buscar a Jazz. Se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea para liberar mis "tensiones".

Alice sonrió con malicia y se marchó. Miré a Edward y él bufó.

-Será mejor que nos mantengamos a distancia.-dijo Edward.- Presiento que será toda una tarde lujuriosa en el instituto.

-No me importaría ocupar el armario de la limpieza contigo.

-Al comedor.-me dijo.- Ahora.

-Aguafiestas.-susurré.

Comencé a caminar hacia el comedor junto a Edward. En ese momento, sentí como una fuerte ola de lujuria me golpeó. Me detuve en seco y miré a Edward. Sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por un poco de lujuria. Pero ¿Por qué Jasper quería jugar con nuestras emociones en un momento como este?

-Camina.-me dijo Edward.

-¡Porfis!-le rogué.

-No.-se negó rotundamente.

-No seas malo.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Entramos al comedor y me quedé choqueada al ver la escena. Había parejas besándose por todas partes. Parados en el pasillo, en la fila de la comida, tirados sobre las mesas, etc. Miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen y vi a Emmett y a Rosalie besarse con pasión, pasión que nunca había visto. Se besaban como si necesitaran hacerlo para vivir. Los vi acariciándose, pero todo con una pasión enorme. Edward me tapó inmediatamente los ojos.

-No quiero que veas a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-¿Tan apasionados son?

-Eso no es nada.-dijo él.- Carlisle una vez los descubrió en pleno acto.

-¿Qué?-pregunté muerta de la risa.

-Entró al garaje y los encontró. Obviamente que nunca más los dejó hacerlo sin avisarle al resto de la familia.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-¿A dónde recomiendas irnos?

-A tu casa. No creo que Carlisle y Esme…

-No creo que sea necesario. Alice y Jasper no se demoran más de dos horas…a lo más tres.

-Llevamos diez minutos así. Y no pretendo que me tengas los ojos cubiertos durante dos horas más.

-Ok, vamos a mi casa.

-A menos que quieras pasar a otro lado primero…

-No te aproveches de mi debilidad por ti.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas así.-dije seductoramente.

-¡Bella!

-Aburrido ¬¬.

Me guió hasta su Volvo con los ojos cubiertos. ¿Por qué no quería que viera? Me subió al auto y me destapó los ojos. Rodeó el auto y se subió al asiento del conductor. Me coloqué el cinturón y aceleró. Lo miré de reojo. Estaba completamente concentrado en el camino. ¿Estaría evitando mirarme? Todavía podía sentir la lujuria de Jasper. Llegamos en tiempo record a su casa. Cuando el motor se detuvo por completo, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el manubrio. Le di un momento para que pensara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Quédate con Esme.

-¿Vas a salir?

Levantó la mirada y vi sus ojos.

-Prometo que no me demoraré.

-Aliméntate bien.

No me atreví a tocarlo. Sus ojos estaban negros y preferí no arriesgarme. Salí del Volvo y entré a la casa. Esme bajó las escaleras y me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-Los chicos me dijeron que querías hablar con todos.

-Sí, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿No lo sientes?

-No. ¿Qué pasó?

-Jasper se dejó llevar por sus deseos por Alice.-dije divertida.

-¿Y Edward?

-Tenía que comer. ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

-Durmiendo su siesta. ¿Deseas algo para comer?

-Sí, por favor.

-Pasemos a la cocina.

Me guió hasta la cocina y me dio algo de comer. Nos pusimos a conversar sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela y una hora después llegaron Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina. Se sentaron a mi lado y Esme comenzó a regañarlos.

-¡No hicimos nada malo!-dijo Jasper.

-¿No crees que manipular las frágiles emociones de esos jóvenes con hormonas sublevadas no estuvo mal?

-Nop.-dijo Jasper.

Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó a Jasper para que guardara silencio.

-Sabemos que estuvo mal.-dijo Alice.- Pero no lo pensamos de esa forma.

-Espero que no me llamen de la oficina del director para contarme que mis hijos estaban realizando "actos indebidos" en la propiedad de la escuela.-Esme suspiró resignada.

-No sería la primera vez.-dijo Emmett.

-Pero me prometieron que sería la última.-dijo Esme.

-No te enfades, Esme.-dijo Alice.

-No volverá a pasar.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

-En la escuela.-le aclaró Rosalie.

-Uf, me quedo más tranquilo.-dijo Emmett.

-¿De qué nos querías hablar?-pregunté cambiando el tema.

-Falta Edward.-dijo Esme.- Cuando él llegue, hablaremos.

-¿No nos darás una pequeña pista?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No.

-¿Y tendremos que esperar a Edward?-preguntó Emmett.- ¿Dónde está?

-Salió a cazar.-dije.

-¿Por qué tuvo mucha acción como nosotros o por qué no tuvo nada en absoluto?-me preguntó Emmett divertido.

Sabía que la pregunta de Emmett tenía un doble sentido. Y sabía que no debía hacerle caso. Aún así, me ruboricé intensamente. Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por mi reacción. Escuché ruidos en la sala y a los pocos segundos entró Edward a la cocina. Frunció el ceño al ver a Emmett muerto de la risa y a Jasper tratando de esconder su carcajada.

-¿Qué les ocurre?-preguntó apuntando a sus hermanos.

-Nada.-dijo Alice.- Ahora que estamos todos, ¿Qué ocurre, Esme?

-Es sobre los chicos.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Se han enfermado?

-No es eso.-dijo Esme.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-pregunté.

-He encontrado…-las palabras de Esme se silenciaron.- He encontrado a los abuelos de los chicos.

Silencio absoluto. Nadie dijo nada, nadie quería hacerlo. La única respiración que se escuchaba era la mía. Miré a los chicos. El semblante de Rosalie se entristeció, al igual que el de Alice. El semblante de Jasper era de confusión. En cambio Emmett y Edward estaban completamente serios. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Obviamente que la noticia era positiva, pero me había acercado tanto a Elizabeth que nunca había pensado realmente en la idea de alejarme de ella. Esto era difícil.

-¿Dónde viven?-preguntó Edward.

-Son sus abuelos paternos y viven en Florida.-dijo Esme.

-¿Saben sobre lo que pasó?-preguntó Jasper.

-Nunca se enteraron sobre el "abandono" de su nuera.-dijo Esme.- Ellos pensaban que sus nietos seguían viviendo con su madre en su casa en Port Angels.

-¿Ya hablaste con ellos?-preguntó Emmett.

-Ayer por la mañana y hoy de nuevo.

-¿Va a ocurrir ahora?-preguntó Alice.

-Debemos hacer lo correcto.-dijo Esme.- Debemos entregárselos a sus abuelos.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Ellos van a viajar hoy en la noche. Llegan mañana en la mañana.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunté.

-Lo lamento, chicos. Pero cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado, insistieron en venir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y qué pasará si no son aptos?-preguntó Edward.- Quizás son muy viejos.

-Los chicos tienen tíos.

-¿Y cuál es todo el lío que hay?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Por qué no acudió ella a sus suegros en primera instancia?

-No lo sé.-dijo Esme.- Ellos sólo sabían que después de la muerte de su hijo, su nuera había desaparecido del mapa.

-No lo puedo creer.-susurró Alice.

Jasper abrazó a Alice para que se calmara un poco.

-¿Será este un adiós para siempre?-pregunté.

-Aún cuando ellos desearan volvernos a ver, nosotros jamás podremos hacerlo de nuevo.-dijo Edward.- No envejecemos y ellos crecerán…

Rosalie bajó la mirada con tristeza. Emmett se puso a su lado para acariciarle el cabello. Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

-Sé que es difícil, chicos.-dijo Esme.- Yo me había acostumbrado a ser abuela y todo esto es terriblemente triste….

-Pero sabíamos que no sería para siempre.-dijo Edward.- Debemos dejarlos ir.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-preguntó Rosalie molesta.

-No lo parece.-Edward se apuntó la cabeza.

-No te metas donde no te llaman.-dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

-Basta.-regañé a Edward.- No la molestes.

-Sólo le digo la verdad, Bella. Ella no está dispuesta a dejarlos ir.

-¡Déjame tranquila!-le gritó Rosalie.

-Cállate.-le aconsejé a mi novio.- Sabes que ella no es la única.

Edward gruñó. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero claro, a él sólo le gustaba molestar a Rosalie. ¿Por qué la provocaba? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto hacerla sentir mal?

-¿Cómo se los vamos a decir?-preguntó Jasper.- Sé que Jack, Henry y Elizabeth son pequeñitos, pero sentirán nuestra ausencia. Y eso no es bueno.

-Quizás debamos hablarles.-propuso Alice.

-¿Qué saco haciendo eso con Elizabeth?-preguntó Edward.

-¿No crees que te extrañará?-le pregunté molesta.- ¿No crees que extrañará tu presencia? ¿Tan ciego, insensible y estúpido eres?

Solté nuestra unión de dedos molesta. Edward abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. Todos me miraron impresionados. Nunca me habían visto tan enfadada ni tan fuera de mí. Esto era totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo se comportaban así? ¿Por qué era tan frío? Sabía que Elizabeth significaba mucho para él, pero ¿comportarse así ayudaría al proceso de dejarla ir? ¡Odiaba el hecho que no me pudiera escuchar! Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que era un imbécil sin que nadie más lo supiera. Me concentré tanto en la palabra imbécil que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Edward.

-Bella no ha dicho nada.-dijo Alice.

-No…yo…yo lo escuché.

-Bella no ha dicho nada.-repitió Emmett como si Edward fuera un imbécil.

-¡Hey!-dijo Edward ofendido.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

¿Me había escuchado? No, eso no era posible. Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

-¡Te escuché!-dijo él.

-Amor, ¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó Esme.- Bella no ha dicho ninguna palabra.

-Sí, dijo que era un imbécil.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Esto era imposible.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Lo dijiste!-dijo Edward.- ¿Me consideras un imbécil?

-Te equivocas.-dije.

-Estoy muy seguro qué…

-No, te equivocas.-dije estupefacta.- No dije nada, lo pensé.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Jasper.- Se supone que Bella es "muda", mentalmente hablando.

-No lo sé.-dijo Edward.- ¿Estás seguro que no lo dijiste?

-Te lo juro.

-No puede ser.-dijo Emmett.

-Debemos llamar a Carlisle.-dijo Rosalie.

-No, debemos llamar a Eleazar.-dijo Esme.

¿Eso significaba que Tanya volvería a aparecer en mi vida? Miré a los Cullen extrañada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo? Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Obviamente el tema sobre entregar a los chicos a sus abuelos había pasado a segundo plano. Ahora todos estaban pensando en mí y en lo extraño de la situación. Miré a Edward de reojo y me concentré nuevamente en la palabra "imbécil."

-No es justo que hagas eso.-frunció el ceño.- No estoy acostumbrado a escucharte, así que no abuses de la situación.

-Después de todo, esto puede resultar muy divertido.-comenté.

Le sonreí y le saqué la lengua. Todos estaban preocupados. Pero yo no lo estaba. ¿Sería la única palabra que podía escuchar de mi mente? O ¿abrían otras? Después de todo, un poco de experimentación no me haría nada mal.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	23. Tu Peor Pesadilla

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Tu Peor Pesadilla.**

**Bella POV. **

Carlisle me había hecho una revisión médica completa. Había revisado todo lo que había en mi cuerpo y no había encontrado respuesta alguna. Así que habían decidido quedarse tranquilos hasta que Eleazar viniera a visitarnos. Por mientras, Esme, Alice y Rosalie habían comenzado con los preparativos de la despedida. Esa tarde había ido a la casa de los Cullen a estudiar. Allí podía esconderme en la oficina de Carlisle y tener un poco de silencio. Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa con mis libros en la mano, cuando pasé junto a la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett.

Escuché sus voces. Estaban hablando. Me detuve en seco. Sabía que ellos sabían que yo estaba allí. Aún así, no se detuvieron. Rosalie era la que hablaba. Su voz era dulce, calmada y tranquilizante. Me asomé por la rendija de la puerta y los vi sentados frente a Jack. Rosalie tenía las pequeñas manitos de Jack entre las suyas y las acariciaba con ternura. Emmett estaba sentado a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Lo comprendes, Jack?-le preguntó con dulzura Rosalie.

-¿Nunca más?-preguntó él con timidez.

-Siempre estaremos presentes en tus sueños. Rosalie y yo.-dijo Emmett.- Cada vez que nos desees ver, te visitaremos en sueños.

-Pero… ¿nunca más mami Rose y papi Emmett?

-Ay, cariño.-suspiró Rosalie acariciándole la mejilla.- Nosotros también te extrañaremos. Pero son tus abuelos. Y ellos quieren que ustedes vivan con ellos. Son…familia.

Jack miró a Rosalie y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abalanzó hacia Rosalie y la abrazó por el cuello. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Rosalie lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Sus dedos recorrían de arriba abajo su vértebra. Emmett le acarició el cabello. Vi como los labios de Rosalie se movían, pero no escuché nada. _Súper velocidad de vampiro_. Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

¿Dónde estaría Edward? ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo? Caminé hacia su habitación y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Elizabeth estaba jugando en el suelo y Edward estaba tirado sobre el suelo jugando con ella. Repetí su nombre constantemente, tratando de lograr lo mismo que había logrado con la palabra imbécil. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. Repetí incesantemente. Volteó a mirarme y sonrió.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-le pregunté.

-Nop.

-Vaya, parece que sólo funciona con insultos.

Caminé a su lado y me senté sobre el suelo. Elizabeth ni notó mi presencia. Ella sólo tenía ojos para jugar con Edward.

-¿Cómo estuvo el estudio?

-Muy productivo.

-Que bueno.

-La oficina de Carlisle es muy silenciosa. Me gusta estudiar allá.

-Me alegro que yo no sea una distracción.

-¿Has hablado con ella?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué gano con eso? No me puede entender.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-No me engaño.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo hacen tus hermanas?-le pregunté molesta.

-Algo por el estilo.

-¿Cuál es todo el asunto con Rosalie, Edward? ¿Por qué la tratas tan mal?

-No la trato mal, Bella. Solo trato de que vea la realidad.

-¿Obligándola?

-No la obligo.

-Eso es lo que haces.-dije.- La molestas hasta que se enfade contigo.

-No entiendes.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues no.-dije molesta.- Y no quiero entender si tienes una excusa estúpida.

-¿Qué te pasa?-frunció el ceño.- Estás más sensible de lo normal.

-Y tú más tonto de lo normal.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Estábamos peleando por una estupidez. Pero los dos tratábamos que el otro entendiera nuestro punto de vista.

-¿Me odias?-preguntó.

-Aunque quiera enfadarme contigo, no puedo.-suspiré.

-Lamento comportarme de esta forma, pero yo sólo estoy tratando de que todo este asunto de la despedida no me afecte tanto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero hacerla sufrir.-apuntó a Elizabeth.- No quiero que me vea triste, no quiero que me vea…

-Triste.-terminé su frase.

-Así es.

-Pero eso no es cierto, Edward. Sólo estarás demostrando tu preocupación.

-Me siento…débil.-dijo entre dientes.- No me gusta sentirme así.

-¿Y Jasper no puede ayudarte a controlar tus emociones para que aclares tu mente?

-No, ya que él se siente más triste que yo. Y lo peor es que lo ha estado transmitiendo a todo el mundo.

-Edward, todo saldrá bien. Tú y yo sabemos que Elizabeth estará bien. Además, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte.

-¿Tú me cuidarás?-arqueó una ceja.

-Sí.-dije divertida.- Cada vez que sientas que todo esto es superior a ti y ya no puedas más, yo estaré cuidándote.

-Bella, eso no es justo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque yo soy el que debe cuidarte. Se supone que yo debo ser el hombro al cual asistas para llorar.

-Edward, esta relación –nos apunté.- es recíproca. Yo te doy y tú me das. Si sientes que necesitas ayuda, aquí estaré.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Edward estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho. Su semblante era serio. Su mirada estaba fija en Elizabeth. La bebita estaba tan entretenida jugando, que no se dio cuenta de que estábamos discutiendo. Edward frunció el ceño y los labios. Me acerqué a Elizabeth y la tomé en brazos.

Al principio se molestó porque la aparté de sus juguetes, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, se calmó. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras que yo la paseaba por la habitación. La acuné en mis brazos, pero no quería comenzar a tararear, ya que sabía que mi voz no era tan hermosa como la de Edward.

-Te necesito.-le dije.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.-me alentó.

-Pero tu voz es más hermosa que la mía.-le sonreí.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Se paró y se puso a mi lado. Mientras yo la acunaba, Edward comenzó a tararearle y a acariciar sus cabellos. Elizabeth nos miró y mantuvo fija su mirada en nosotros, como si no deseara perderse ni un momento. Pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Y por más que ella batallara para mantenerlos abiertos, no lo logró.

-Te amamos.-susurró Edward.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron estremecer. Eran tan sinceras y tan cargadas de emociones, que no pude contener las lágrimas que salieron en ese momento de mis ojos. Edward retiró a Elizabeth de mis brazos para poder tranquilizarme. Dejó a Elizabeth en su cuna, me senté en su sofá y se acuclilló a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

-La vamos a perder para siempre, ¿cierto?-dije entre sollozos.

-Lamentablemente sí. Pero no te preocupes, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

-¡No quiero perderla!

Me incliné hacia él y lo abracé por el cuello. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me refugié allí. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

-Bella, sabes que si deseas tener…

-No.-dije tajante.- Sin ti en mi vida, ésta no tiene sentido.

-Pero si quieres tanto un bebé.

-No lo entiendes.-dije molesta. Salí de mi escondite y lo miré a los ojos.- No quiero a cualquier bebé, quiero a Elizabeth.

-Bella, eso es…

-Lo sé.-le grité. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando?- ¡Yo te quiero a ti, Edward!

-Bella…tú…

Me acerqué a su rostro y no lo dejé terminar. Fusioné nuestros labios en un necesitado beso de cariño. Lo necesitaba en este momento tan amargo. Lamentablemente el beso no pasó al siguiente nivel, ya que alguien tocó a la puerta. Edward se separó de mí y volteó a mirar. Esme estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Han llegado.-susurró Esme.

-Elizabeth está durmiendo.-dijo Edward.- Yo me encargo de arreglarla.

-Bella, cariño… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, estoy bien.-susurré.

-Oh, está bien. Pero te he traído esto….por si acaso.

Dejó sobre un mueble una caja de pañuelos desechables y una barra de chocolate. No era cualquier chocolate, sino que mi favorito. Esme se retiró de la habitación. Edward se paró y me buscó los dos objetos. Me los entregó y se puso a recoger las cosas de Elizabeth. Me sequé todas las lágrimas y me soné varias veces, mientras veía a Edward arreglar todo. Bajó varias maletas con la ropa y los juguetes de Elizabeth.

Lo escuché saludar a dos personas. Y supe que todo había terminado. Respiré profundamente varias veces para calmarme. Luego, me paré y recogí a Elizabeth de su cuna. Ella ni se inmutó. Estaba profundamente dormida y no escuchaba nada. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras. Edward me sonrió.

-Esta es Bella, mi novia.-dijo Edward.

Dos personas estaban paradas frente a mí. Y se parecían mucho a los chicos. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y los saludé.

-Es un gusto.-me dijo la mujer.

-El gusto es mío.-dije sin mucha convicción.

-¿Está dormida?-preguntó el hombre.

-Así es.-dije.- Se acaba de quedar dormida.

-Se ve tan pacífica.-susurró la mujer.- Se parece tanto a su madre.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Carlisle.-, no les hemos dicho nada sobre su madre. No creímos que fuese prudente que nosotros le contáramos la verdad.

-No se preocupe, doctor Cullen.-dijo el hombre.- Nosotros nos encargaremos. Además, creo que nosotros somos los más aptos para esto. Después de todo, somos sus abuelos.

-Así es.-dijo Esme con melancolía.

-Hemos hablado con Susan –dijo el hombre apuntando a su esposa.- y hemos decidido que ustedes puedan venir a verlos cuando deseen.

-Oh, eso es muy amable.-dijo Carlisle.- Pero mi familia y yo nos mudaremos dentro de poco a Alaska.

-¿Alaska?-preguntó Susan.

-Así es.-dijo Carlisle.- Me han ofrecido un trabajo y no he podido rechazarlo.

-Ya veo.-dijo el hombre.- Es una lástima. Los chicos los extrañarán mucho.

Todos sonreímos. En ese momento, bajaron Rosalie, Emmett y Jack. El pequeño sonrió al ver a sus abuelos, pero no se apartó de los brazos de Rosalie.

-¡Hola Jack!-dijo Susan emocionada.- ¿Listo para irte a casa?

Rosalie se detuvo en seco frente a la mujer. Jack la miró y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Rosalie cerró los ojos y le susurró algo a Jack en el oído. Él asintió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie y extendió sus manos hacia Emmett. Éste lo tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jack comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Jack.-le dijo Emmett.- Todo saldrá bien.

-Debes ser fuerte como Emmett.-dijo Rosalie.

Él asintió. Se secó las lágrimas. Emmett caminó hacia el abuelo de los chicos y se lo entregó. Rosalie agarró el brazo de Edward con una de sus manos y lo apretó. La mano de Edward acarició la de Rosalie. Yo también me acerqué a los abuelos y le entregué a Elizabeth con cuidado.

-Gracias.-susurró Susan.

-No hay de qué.-dije.

Volví a pararme al lado de Edward y le tomé la mano. Alice, Jasper y Henry bajaron. Jasper –quien llevaba a Henry en sus brazos- caminó directo hacia los abuelos y le entregó a Henry. Los dos guardaron silencio absoluto. Carlisle y Esme les dieron algunas indicaciones y llegó el momento de decir adiós. Ninguno de nosotros se movió de su lugar. Los ocho nos despedimos desde nuestro lugar. Vi como los abuelos metían a los chicos con mucho cuidado al auto.

Se pusieron en marcha y a los pocos minutos desaparecieron de mi vista. Pero los Cullen seguían mirando fijamente el camino que llevaba a Forks. Después de varios minutos los Cullen comenzaron a moverse y a respirar –no es que lo necesitaran tampoco-. Miré a Edward de reojo. Él estaba mirando fijamente a Carlisle y de repente, asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Alice.

-Le estaba preguntando a Edward qué opinaba de los abuelos.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Jasper.

-Son buenas personas. Aman a los chicos y los cuidarán bien.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué opinan de nosotros?-pregunté.

-Nos encuentran algo extravagantes.-se encogió de hombros divertido.- Piensan que estás loca por estar conmigo.

-No son las únicas personas que lo piensan.-dije divertida.- Pero aparte de eso, ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien.-nos aseguró Edward.- Nos tenemos que quedar tranquilos.

-Yo estoy tranquilo.- dijo Jasper.

-Más de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Alice me aseguró que los volveríamos a ver.

Todos miramos a Alice. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Sus futuros se volverán a entrelazar con los nuestros.

-¿Pronto?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No tan pronto como quisiéramos, pero el tiempo se nos pasará volando.

-Que bueno.-dijo Esme.- Eso me deja más tranquila.

-Esperen un momento.-dijo Edward.- ¿No nos reconocerán?

-No.-le aseguró Alice.- El tiempo es capaz de borrar muchos recuerdos de las frágiles mentes humanas. Se acordarán de nosotros por lo menos tres años más. Después de eso, nunca más. Pero tendrán una noción de que nos conocen.

-Interesante.-dijo Carlisle.

-Muy interesante.-dijo Alice.- Ahora, ¿Quién está dispuesto a un fin de semana para pasarlo bien después de tanto drama?

-Yo.-dijimos al unísono todos.

-Bien.-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-le preguntó Emmett.

-¡Un viaje a Denali!-dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Para estar con Tanya? Olvídenlo.-dije.

-Oh, vamos Bella.-dijo Emmett.- Ni verás a Tanya.

-Nop.-dije.

-Esperen un momento, chicos.-dijo Esme.- Acuérdense que Eleazar vendrá a vernos. Así que no podrán irse.

-Oh, tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje.-dijo Alice.

-¡Oh, qué lástima!-dijo Emmett decepcionado.- Realmente quería ir a visitar los bares de Denali.

-Para otra vez será.-dijo Rosalie.- ¿Cuándo llegará Eleazar?

Alice se concentró por un momento. Todos guardamos silencio.

-El viernes…a medio día.

Todos los Cullen fijaron sus miradas en mí. Y sabía que todos estaban pensando en lo que ocurriría ese viernes. Pero lo que no entendía todavía era, ¿Por qué Eleazar era tan importante? ¿Qué lo hacía importante en esta situación? Edward comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla para tranquilizarme.

-Todo saldrá bien.-me aseguró.- Eleazar es…especial.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?-le pregunté.

-Como Edward, Jasper y yo.-dijo Alice.

-¿Y él sabrá lo que está pasando?

-Creemos que sí.-dijo Esme.- Pero no te preocupes, Bella. El don de Eleazar es inofensivo.

Eso me dejó más tranquila. Pero no pude dejar de mirar a Edward con temor. Pasaron un par de días y todo Forks sabía lo que había pasado con los chicos. Así que los Cullen y yo volvimos a ser el centro de atención en el instituto. Emmett lo disfrutaba, como siempre. Pero a mí me preocupaba lo que los rumores podían hacer con Edward. Sabía que todavía estaba algo triste por la despedida, pero no había querido hablar conmigo al respecto. El viernes por la mañana me desperté nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a transcurrir mi día.

Edward me había ido a buscar. Así que durante el trayecto al instituto analicé su rostro. Pero éste no me dio mucha información. Edward sonreía y eso me tranquilizaba. Estábamos saliendo de clases y caminando hasta el comedor, cuando llegó Alice corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó.

-Esme me acaba de llamar. Eleazar está acá.-dijo Alice.

Inmediatamente nos marchamos. Yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y los hermanos de Edward iban apretados en el asiento trasero. Esta vez, el semblante de Edward era serio, lo que me preocupó. Había llegado el momento decisivo. Pero… ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver lo importante que era todo esto? Me gustaba que Edward pudiera escucharme, aún cuando sólo resultaba con la palabra "imbécil". Edward gruñó.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Para que me llamaras imbécil

-Nada, sólo pensaba en todo lo que está pasando. ¿Estás preocupado?

-Un poco, pero no creo que esté pasando nada grave.

-Tienes tus teorías.-afirmé.

-Así es.

-¿Qué dicen?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Son variadas.

Yo gruñí esta vez. Él sonrió.

-No te enfades.

-Cuéntame.-le pedí.

-Pienso que cuando estás viviendo alguna situación de gran emocionalidad, se escapan ciertas palabras de la "fortaleza" que rodea tu mente.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí encajó. Miré a Edward sorprendida. No lo podía creer. Alice le estaba reprochando lo tonta que era su teoría, cuando lo interrumpí.

-Esta no es la primera vez que me escuchar.-murmuré.

Todos en el Volvo guardaron silencio y miraron a Edward. Éste torció sus labios para formar una sonrisa torcida.

-Así es.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Pero ya te había escuchado antes.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Alice.

-Eso no te incumbe.-dijo él.

-¡Ja!-dijo Emmett.- Te apuesto que fue cuando se acostaron.

-¿Es eso verdad?-pregunté avergonzada.

-Ya te dije, Bella. Son momentos de gran emocionalidad…

-Dios.-susurré.

-No te avergüences.-me dijo.- Sólo te he escuchado pensar mi nombre. Es por eso que hasta el día que pensaste que era in imbécil, pensé que lo había alucinado todo.

Me ruboricé intensamente. En el asiento trasero Emmett se reía a carcajadas. Escuché como Rosalie lo regañaba para que guardara silencio. Yo seguía ruborizada. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí? ¡Y frente a sus hermanos! Llegamos a la casa y Carlisle salió a recibirnos.

Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Tanya. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Edward. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala. Comencé a caminar detrás de ellos, pero Edward me detuvo para que nos quedáramos un momento a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-No te preocupes por su presencia. Ha venido porque todo esto le parece divertido y curioso.

Bufé. Esa era yo, la divertida humana novia de un vampiro. Edward colocó sus manos a cada costado de mi cara con ternura. Por más que tratara de correr mi mirada, él logró que lo mirara a los ojos. Me sonrió y me derretí inmediatamente. Acercó su rostro lentamente al mío y fundió nuestros labios en un beso muy significativo. Con él, me estaba diciendo "Bella, eres más hermosa que cualquier vampiro que pisa la tierra." Se separó de mis labios con lentitud, como si quisiera seguir saboreando cada instante de nuestro beso. Abrí lentamente los ojos y mis labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.

-Y a mí me encanta escuchar a tu corazón latir desbocado.

Ya no me daba cuenta de todos los cambios fisiológicos que Edward provocaba en mí. Le sonreí con inocencia. Y él comprendió que deseaba que me besara de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia mí, pero el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, nos interrumpió.

-Si quieres provocarle a Bella un ataque cardiaco, no lo hagas frente a todos.-se burló Emmett.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Soltó mi rostro y tomó una de mis manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Caminando hacia la sala. Allí estaban Eleazar, Kate y Tanya. Inmediatamente sentí el nerviosismo de Jasper. Edward y yo nos sentamos junto a Esme.

-Lamento la demora.-dijo Edward.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Eleazar.- ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

-Bien, gracias.-dije.

-Comencemos.-dijo Eleazar con tono solemne.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Tú sabes que Bella es "muda" para Edward.-dijo Carlisle.

-Eso había escuchado.-dijo Eleazar.

-Pues bien, el otro día, Edward fue capaz de escucharla.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Edward?

-Esta no es la primera vez que la escucho.

-Explícate.-dijo Eleazar.

-la mente de Bella siempre ha sido un terreno desconocido para mí, lo que me provoca mucha fascinación y al mismo tiempo mucha frustración. La frustración es principalmente porque nunca puedo saber lo que realmente está pensando.

Mientras hablaba, pude sentir su frustración. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que él sentía al escuchar el silencio en mi mente.

-Es por eso, que la primera vez que la escuché, pensé que estaba alucinando. Escucharla provocó en mí algo totalmente indescriptible. Cuando volvía a escucharla, me sorprendí de nuevo. Pensé que algo extraño estaba pasando. Pero no me molesta escucharla, aunque me gustaría escuchar más que palabras sueltas.

-Ya veo.-dijo Eleazar.

-¿En qué piensas, amigo mío?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Un escudo.-dijo Eleazar.

-Wow.-dijo Carlisle.- Eso es…extraño.

-Muy poco común.-dijo Jasper.- ¿Estás seguro?

-No 100%, pero sí. Aunque me gustaría probarlo cuando sea una de nosotros. ¿Cuándo piensas transformarla, Edward?

Miré a Edward sorprendida. ¿Yo? ¿Una de ellos? Edward frunció el ceño. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y deseaba que nadie más lo pudiera escuchar, pero sabía que eso no se podía.

-Nunca.-respondió.

-¿Nunca?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No pienso quitarle la vida. Ella debe vivir su vida como humana.

-Sabes que Aro no lo permitirá.

-No me interesa lo que él piense.

-Deberías, Edward.-dijo Eleazar.- Aro es capaz de eliminarte de la faz de la tierra sólo porque has roto las reglas.

-Soy algo que desea.-dijo confiado.- No creo que lo haga.

-No le importará perder un tesoro como tú. No le importará lo valioso que eres para su colección cuando mande a la guardia a matarte.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. ¿Matarlo? Me estremecí al pensar en eso. Edward gruñó.

-Tranquila Bella.-me dijo Edward.- No me pasará nada.

-No le mientas.-susurró Eleazar.- Los Vulturis son la peor pesadilla para cualquiera de nosotros.

-¡No la asustes!-le gritó Edward enfadado.

-Tranquilo.-le susurré.- Estoy bien.

Edward me miró para cerciorarse de que eso fuera verdad. Asentí para que se quedara tranquilo. Comenzó a desenfadarse poco a poco, con ayuda de Jasper. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Alice se paró de su asiento. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y un gruñido comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

-Dios.-susurró Alice.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Van a venir!-dijo aterrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Vulturis!

Alice apuntó hacia el patio trasero. Todos voltearon a mirar. No fui capaz de ver a nadie, hasta que varias personas salieron del bosque. Todos los Cullen se pararon, listos para recibir a nuestras visitas. Por lo que había escuchado de los Vulturis, eran mi peor pesadilla. Edward volteó a mirarme. Pude notar el terror en sus ojos.

-Bella.-susurró.

No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza. Cerré los ojos. ¿Sería este mi final? ¿Acabaría todo en este momento?

-Tranquilos.-siseó Jasper.- No queremos que nos ataquen.

-Que nos ataquen, si así lo desean.-dijo Emmett entre dientes.- Estamos listos para enfrentarlos.

-Ni lo pienses.-dijo Rosalie.- No te quiero ver herido.

-Son ellos los que tendrán que curar sus heridas después.-Emmett rió entre dientes.

-No.-dijo Carlisle.- Veré que es lo que quieren. No hagan nada que pueda provocarlos.

-Carlisle…-susurró Esme.

-Tranquila amor. Estaré bien.

-Cuídate.

Carlisle le sonrió y salió de la casa. Caminó lentamente hacia el grupo de vampiros que venía caminando hacia nosotros. Del grupo salió una persona, que se acercó a Carlisle y lo abrazó. Me apreté más a Edward y tragué saliva ruidosamente. Vi como el hombre apuntaba hacia la casa. Carlisle asintió y continuó hablando con él. Edward gruñó. Obviamente todos estaban escuchando la conversación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ¿Por qué sentía que todo esto tenía mucho que ver conmigo?

º0º0º0º0º

**IMPORTANTE!!!!!**

**Sé que me van a odiar, pero me voy de vacaciones a un lugar en donde no tendré internet U.U lamento tener que dejarlas aquí, pero me tengo q ir de vacaciones. Pero volveré el 17 para dejarles otro capítulo porque el 19 me voy de nuevo XD Pero vuelvo el 25 y de ahí, les prometo que tendrán más capítulos para leer! Espero que no me odien tanto U.U**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	24. Convertirme o Morir, He Ahí el Dilema

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Convertirme o Morir, He Ahí el Dilema.**

**Bella POV.**

-No.-dijo Edward enfadado.

Aro y Carlisle estaban mirando hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Miré extrañada y preocupada a Edward. Me acercó más a su cuerpo –como si eso fuese posible- y gruñó molesto.

-Vendrá la guardia a buscarla.-dijo Eleazar.- Debemos ir.

-No.-volvió a decir.

-¿Qué está pasando, Edward?-pregunté.

-Aro desea hablar contigo.-dijo Alice.- Pero Edward no quiere…

-¿Llevarías tú a Jasper si la situación fuese así de peligrosa?-bramó Edward.

Alice retrocedió un par de pasos asustada.

-Cálmate.-dijo Jasper.

-¡NO!-bramó.

-¡Emmett!-dijo Jasper.

Esa era mi señal. Me aparté de Edward y Emmett se lanzó a sostener a su hermano. Caminé hacia donde Rosalie y Alice estaban. Emmett trató de sostenerlo, pero Edward estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Cálmense!-ordenó Esme.

Todos volteamos a mirarla. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el semblante serio. Edward se calmó y dejó que Emmett lo sostuviera. Nadie dijo nada. En ese momento, Carlisle volvió a entrar a la casa. Miró a Edward y negó con la cabeza, como si no aprobara lo que Edward había hecho. Edward bajó la mirada.

-Aro la quiere ver.

-No.-susurró Edward.- Carlisle, no puedes…

-No nos dejará tranquilos hasta que hable con ella, Edward. Él desea saber qué fue lo que la atrajo a nuestro mundo. Y también quiere hablar contigo.

-Esto es importante, Edward.-dijo Eleazar.- Los Vulturis no saldrían de su escondite sin que hubiese un buen motivo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-No lo sé.-dijo Carlisle.- Eso quiero que averigües.

Todos posaron sus miradas en mí. Edward me miró a los ojos y me extendió su mano.

-Prometo que no te haré daño. Ya estoy bajo control…-dijo con ansiedad.

-Nunca me has hecho daño.-le aseguré con confianza.- Y nunca me lo harás.

Caminé hacia él y tomé su mano. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos con fuerza. Después de todo, Edward era mi ángel de la guarda. Él me protegería pasara lo que pasara. Jasper gruñó. Edward lo miró y sonrió.

-Ni yo sé leer sus expresiones y emociones.-sonrió con amargura.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Vamos.-dijo Edward.

-Eleazar, quédate aquí.-le dijo Carlisle.- Y Alice, mantente pendiente de nuestros futuros y los de ellos.

-Sí.-dijo Alice.

Carlisle salió primero, luego Edward y yo. Caminamos a mi paso, sin apresurarnos, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Traté de mantener mi corazón calmado, pero me atemorizaba pensar en lo que podía ocurrir. Edward asintió mirando a Carlisle y se detuvo a varios metros de Aro. Carlisle continuó caminando, quedando entre Aro y nosotros.

-Ella es Isabella Swan.-explicó Carlisle.

-Ya veo. Acérquense muchachos, no me teman.

Miré a Edward. Él estaba mirando fijamente a Carlisle. Asintió y comenzó a caminar. Yo lo imité. Me pegué todo lo posible al cuerpo de Edward. Nos detuvimos junto a Carlisle. Estar en la presencia de un Vulturi era aterrador. Me intimidaba tanto, que tuve que esconderme detrás de Edward, como una niña pequeña. Aro me observó detenidamente, fijándose en cada detalle de mi ser.

-Interesante.-susurró. Me extendió su mano.- Un gusto.

Miré a Edward buscando su aprobación para estrecharle la mano. Él asintió y le estreché la mano a Aro.

-¿El gusto es mío?-pregunté temerosa.

Aro se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pude notar en el rostro de Edward, que él estaba leyendo cada idea que aparecía en la mente de Aro.

-Muy interesante.-susurró Aro.- Tu humana es muy especial, Edward.

-Se llama Bella.-dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No quise ofenderte, Bella.

-No…no me ofendió.-balbuceé.

-Dime una cosa, Bella…

-¿Qué?

-¿Amas a Edward?

-Sí.-afirmé con mucha convicción.

-Impresionante. ¿Y tú, Edward?

Edward le extendió su mano. Aro colocó la suya sobre la de Edward y después de escasos segundos, la retiró.

-El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Marco.-llamó Aro.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. Una figura salió del grupo de personas que estaban detrás de nosotros. No me había percatado que había una mujer parada a pocos pasos de Aro. La mujer tenía su vista fija en Edward y en mí. La persona que se acercaba a nosotros, se detuvo al lado de Aro.

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó Aro a Marco.

-Impresionante.-susurró él.- Tienen una conexión muy fuerte. Quisiera probar algo… ¡Chelsea!

Edward gruñó enfadado. Carlisle colocó una mano sobre su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Edward.-dijo Aro.- No haremos nada que perjudique a tu humana.

Edward seguía gruñendo. Una mujer comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Toda esta situación se estaba saliendo de control. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Tenía que concentrarme, tenía que lograrlo, así Edward podría escucharme. _¡Edward!_ Chillé. Él me miró sorprendido. _¡Te amo! _Grité con desesperación en mi mente.

-¡Detenla, Aro!-gritó Edward.

Aro inmediatamente levantó su mano y Chelsea se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con curiosidad Marco.

-La estás asustando.-dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No que no podías…?

-Y no puedo.-dijo él.- Pero mírale la cara. Está aterrorizada.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño experimento va a tener que esperar. ¿Y qué tal si Jane…?

-Ni lo pienses.-le advirtió Edward.- No permitiré que…

Edward me soltó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lo observé –aterrorizada- como se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Retrocedí un par de pasos. Carlisle se enfureció, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí como lo vi en ese momento. Aro, Marco, Chelsea y la otra mujer estaban estáticos mirando a Edward retorcerse de dolor. ¿Por qué nadie hacía algo? ¿¡Es que Carlisle lo dejaría sufrir!?

-¡Deténganse!-rogué.

-¡Ya basta, Jane!-gritó Carlisle.- ¡Aro!

-Jane.-dijo Aro.

Edward dejó de retorcerse. Su respiración era agitada. Caí de bruces al suelo y me acerqué gateando a él. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y noté lo oscuro que estaban sus ojos. Me alejé de él instintivamente, pero él me acercó. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y pegó a su cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Acaricié su cabello con mis manos, mientras él escuchaba mi corazón latir para calmarse.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Carlisle, no hay motivo para enfadarse.-dijo Aro.- Jane no tuvo ninguna intención de dañar a Edward. ¿Estás bien, Edward?

-Sí.-susurró.

-Ahora bien –dijo Aro.-, creo que es el momento adecuado para conversar sobre nuestra visita.

-¿Qué más desean?-preguntó Carlisle.- Les hemos mostrado a Bella, como me lo han pedido.

-Ella es una humana.-siseó uno de los Vulturis saliendo detrás del grupo de vampiros.- ¡No puede saber sobre nuestra existencia!

-Bella no representa peligro alguno, Cayo. No va a hablar jamás con nadie sobre el tema.-me defendió Carlisle.

-¡Igualmente se han roto nuestras reglas, Carlisle!-siseó Cayo.

-¿Qué propones, Cayo?-preguntó Aro.

-Dos soluciones.-Cayo sonrió maliciosamente.- Una: matarla y que nuestro secreto se vaya a la tumba con ella.

Me aferré aún más a Edward y él hizo lo mismo. Cayo soltó una risita malévola.

-¿Cuál es la otra opción?-preguntó Marco.

-Que se transforme en una de nosotros.

-Transformarse o morir.-dijo Aro.- Bastante justo, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Carlisle?

-No nos dejan muchas opciones, amigo mío.

-Es lo mejor para nuestra raza. Debemos mantener un perfil bajo. Después de todo, los humanos no entienden nuestra forma de vida. Y no queremos crear un terror generalizado entre los humanos.-razonó Aro.- ¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo.-dijo Carlisle.

-Les damos seis meses.-dijo Cayo.- No más. La decisión es de ustedes.

-Un límite de tiempo muy cercano.-Carlisle meditó.

-Es nuestra decisión final.-dijo Cayo.- Ni un día más.

-Está bien.-aceptó Carlisle.

-Qué bueno que aceptes nuestras condiciones.-dijo Aro.- No me gustaría haber tenido que usar a nuestra guardia.

Aro apuntó al grupo de vampiros que estaba parado detrás de nosotros. Los miré temerosa. Seis meses… en seis meses más mi futuro cambiará radicalmente. Transformarme o morir, he ahí el dilema. Edward seguía refugiado entre mis brazos. Su respiración se estaba calmando de apoco. Le besé la cabeza y escondí mi rostro en su cabello.

-Edward…-dijo Aro.- ¿Comprendes lo que hemos dicho?

-Sí.-dijo Edward con voz monótona.- Comprendo muy bien, aún cuando no comparto sus opciones.

-Lamento escuchar eso.-dijo Aro.- En especial porque sabes que te considero muy especial. ¿No hay opción que te unas…?

-No, jamás dejaría a mi familia. Eso lo sabes muy bien, Aro.

Aro sonrió con amargura. ¿Los Vulturis deseaban a Edward? ¿Aro deseaba que Edward se uniera a su grupo asesino? Me estremecí al pensar en aquella aterradora idea.

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer acá.-dijo Aro.- Espero que no te hayamos provocado muchos problemas, amigo mío.

Carlisle no respondió. Aro asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo de nuevo. La tan Chelsea y la otra mujer comenzaron a caminar detrás de Aro, Marco y Cayo. Todo el grupo de vampiros comenzó a movilizarse. Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedamos por un buen rato inmovilizados en el lugar en el cual estábamos. Carlisle suspiró aliviado.

-Pueden levantarse.-dijo Carlisle.- El peligro se ha acabado.

Pero no fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro. Estaba petrificada. Y sabía que Edward todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Los otros salieron de la casa corriendo y se acercaron a nosotros. Esme se lanzó a los brazos de Carlisle y lo abrazó con fuerza. Así dejó que todo su temor desapareciera al abrazar a su amor. Alice llegó a nuestro lado y se arrodilló inmediatamente. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Edward y comenzó a acariciarlo. Jasper se paró pocos pasos detrás de ella. Todavía tenía la mirada fija en el bosque, como si todavía pudiera verlos.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Alice con voz temblorosa.- ¿Por qué no sueltas a Bella para que podamos ir a cazar? Estás sediento.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Amor…-susurré.- Hazle caso a Alice.

Edward se quedó quieto. Después de un rato, comenzó a apartarse de mí lentamente. Mientras me iba soltando, me di cuenta de la gran fuerza con la que estábamos unidos. Me miró a los ojos, luego miró mi cintura. Su rostro era de remordimiento. No entendía por qué estaba así, hasta que miré mi cintura. Mi polera estaba ligeramente levantada y se podía ver mi piel. Sobre mi piel había unas marcas moradas.

-Lo lamento.-susurró apenado.

-Ven, Bella.-me dijo Carlisle.- Te revisaré para cerciorarme de que Edward no te haya roto alguna costilla.

-¡Edward!-lo reprochó Esme.- ¡Debes cuidar tu fuerza cuando estés con Bella!

-¡Uf, eso se ve feo!-dijo Emmett.

-¡No hagas que Edward se sienta peor!-le dijo Rosalie.- No es su culpa.

Los miré sorprendida. No lograba entender porqué hacían tanto escándalo por un par de moretones.

-Estoy bien.-dije al fin.- No me duele. Edward no me hizo daño.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca. Me paré sin dificultad alguna. Nada dolía, nada molestaba. Todo estaba en su lugar. Me miraron escépticos, como si no pudieran creer que en realidad estaba bien. Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé.

-¿Segura?-preguntó temeroso Edward.

-Aparte de los moretones, no me duele nada.

-Igual quisiera revisarte, Bella.-dijo Carlisle.

-Si eso los deja tranquilos.

Los Cullen y sus visitantes –Eleazar, Tanya y Kate- intercambiaron miradas de asombro y de sorpresa. Más de uno soltó exclamaciones de asombro. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Edward se levantó y me miró a los ojos. Colocó sus manos a cada costado de mi rostro y me miró con preocupación.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí. Vete a cazar.-le ordené.

-No me iré hasta saber que realmente estás bien.

-Vete, yo estaré bien.-insistí.- Carlisle me revisará y le puedes preguntar a él después si estoy bien o no.

Me miró dubitativo. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Bufó y me soltó.

-Vamos, Alice.

Edward se dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia el bosque. Alice se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a correr detrás de Edward. Jasper los siguió. Miré a los Cullen y a sus vistas.

-Estoy lista, Carlisle.-dije.

-Vamos.

-¿Será necesario que vayamos al hospital?-pregunté.- Ya sabes, Charlie se puede enterar.

-Tengo todo lo necesario en el sótano.

-Oh, ok.-suspiré aliviada.

Eleazar nos acompañó a Carlisle y a mí al sótano. Eleazar se quedó parado en una esquina observando cada uno de mis movimientos, lo que me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Carlisle me revisó por completo y puso especial énfasis en los moretones. Sabía que –ahora- no me dolían, pero después de un par de horas, dolerían mucho. Los moretones tenían las formas de los brazos y manos de Edward. Y rodeaban toda mi cintura. Después de la revisión completa, subimos a la sala.

Kate, Tanya, Rosalie, Esme y Emmett nos estaban esperando. Les sonreí y me senté junto a Esme. Eleazar se dirigió al ventanal y fijó su mirada en el bosque. Pude notar que estaba meditando. Pero me moría de ganas de saber sobre qué estaba meditando. Carlisle se sentó frente a Esme y suspiró. Se quedó un momento en silencio y luego comenzó a hablar.

-No tiene nada roto.-dijo Carlisle.- Ni una hemorragia interna. Todo está en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Y qué pasará con lo que Edward _le hizo_?-preguntó Kate.

Me estremecí al escuchar el tono que Kate le daba a las palabras "le hizo". Su tono sonaba como si él lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente, como si hubiese deseado herirme. ¿Tan poco lo conocían como para no saber que –si fuera por él- no me tocaría ni un pelo? Negué con la cabeza. Que poca fe le tenían.

-Los moretones desaparecerán después de un tiempo. Pero no fue nada grave.-dijo Carlisle.

-Él nunca me haría daño.-dije y todos me miraron.- No lo conocen. Edward siempre está midiendo su fuerza cuando está a mi lado. Siempre está pendiente de no acariciarme muy fuerte o besarme con mucha pasión. Siempre está pendiente de mí y de mi frágil cuerpo humano.

-¿Qué clase de personas eres?-me preguntó Tanya.

-¿Perdón?-pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Qué clase de personas eres para hacerlo sufrir así?-me gritó.

-No…no comprendo.

-¿¡No crees que él también sufre con todo esto!? ¿Es que no viste su cara al ver lo que te hizo?

Estaba choqueada. No me había puesto a pensar en eso nunca. Y fue ahí cuando comprendí la mirada que Edward me había dado antes de marcharse. ¡Se sentía culpable! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para no notarlo? Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Basta.-dijo Kate.- ¡Tú también eres una ciega Tanya al pensar que si Bella deja a Edward, él se irá corriendo a tus brazos! No le hagas caso a lo que dice, Bella. Tanya…

-Tiene razón.-dije. Luego fruncí el ceño.- Pero no por eso dejaré a Edward. No lo pienso dejar jamás.-enfaticé la última palabra.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?-preguntó Eleazar.

-Edward no se atrevería a ninguna de las dos.-dije pensando en las opciones que los Vulturis nos habían dado.- Pero entre las dos, sé que jamás me mataría.

-Pero Edward piensa que la inmortalidad…-comenzó a decir Rosalie.

-Pero no le queda otra opción.-dijo Emmett.- ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.-dijo Carlisle.- Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Miré la hora y me paré rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó Esme.

-Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Charlie lo haga. ¿Le pueden decir a Edward que me vaya a ver?

Tanya gruñó molesta.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Esme.

-Oh, gracias.-dije.

-Yo te iré a dejar.-dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias.

Me despedí de todos y me subí al BMW de Rosalie. Pasamos el trayecto en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos a mi casa y se estacionó, habló por primera vez. Primero suspiró y luego, me miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.-susurró.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Por todo lo que has hecho por Edward. Sé que no soy de las personas que suele agradecer a la gente, pero le tengo mucho cariño a Edward. Y me molesta verlo así. Y tú eres la única que conozco que logra sacarle una sonrisa. Él está tan…feliz desde que apareciste en su vida. Y por eso te quiero agradecer.

-No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.-susurré.

Un millón de sentimientos me invadieron y provocaron que me sintiera sobrellevada.

-No le digas a nadie.-me advirtió.- No quiero que nadie se burle de mí.

-Mis labios están sellados. Gracias Rosalie.

-No hay de qué.

Me bajé del auto y le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta. Entré a mi casa y escuché el motor del BMW alejarse. Cuando Charlie llegó a casa, tenía toda la cena lista. Comimos en silencio y luego me marché a mi habitación porque me estaba quedando dormida. Subí a mi habitación y Edward no estaba allí. Me arreglé lentamente, dándole más tiempo para que llegara. Pero no lo hizo. Me acosté en mi cama sola y pensando en lo que Tanya había dicho.

¿Le habría dicho a Edward lo que pensaba de mí? ¿Lo había convencido para que me abandonara por "mi propio bien"? cerré los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas_. Edward no sería capaz de abandonarme…no_. Traté de convencerme. Pero sentía en mi corazón que había una ínfima opción para que lo hiciera. Traté de no pensar en ello, traté de concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero el dolor punzante que había comenzado a sentir en la cena por los moretones, me recordaban a Edward.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me hundí en mis pensamientos. Y poco a poco, comencé a abandonar este mundo, para irme al mundo de los sueños. No logré descansar con tranquilidad. A cada momento uno de mis terrores nocturnos me venía a visitar. James, los Vulturis, las amenazas de los Quileutes, el abandono de Edward, todo junto en una de mis horribles pesadillas. Y no podía irme. No despertarme y eso me provocaba frustración. Una ola de dolor punzante hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí el tacto frío de algo y me incorporé exaltada.

-Shhh, calma Bella.-susurró Edward.- Soy yo.

Lo miré a los ojos y noté mi mirada borrosa. Me refregué los ojos y noté que todo mi rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas que había llorado. También noté que mis manos estaban temblorosas, mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latía desbocado. Me lancé a los brazos de Edward sin razón aparente y me aferré a su cuerpo. Él no me abrazó de vuelta.

-¡No me dejes!-rogué desesperada.- ¡No me abandones nunca!

-¿Has tenido otra de tus pesadillas?-me preguntó.

-¡No le hagas caso a lo que Tanya te diga!-le grité ignorándolo.

-¿Tanya debía decirme algo?-frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Oh, Edward!-sollocé.

-Bella, tranquilízate o despertarás a Charlie.

Inmediatamente comencé a llorar en silencio. Edward me apartó de su cuerpo y me miró a los ojos.

-Tanya…ella-ella d-d-dijo que t-t-tú…-tartamudeé entre los sollozos.

-Lo que haya pensado Tanya, no debe importante. No me interesa saber lo que te dijo, pero si me dices que te dijo algo que provocó todo esto, me encargaré de regañarla.-me aseguró.

-Quédate conmigo.-susurré.

-No lo haré ahora.-me aseguró.- Ahora, ¿me puedes contar que está pasando?

-¿No estás molesto ni te sientes culpable?

-¿Por lo de los moretones?

-Así es.-asentí.

-Estoy molesto y también me siento culpable…

-¡Pues no te sientas!-dije.- ¡No me duele!

-No sabes mentir.-sonrió.- Sé que te estremeciste cuando te toqué los moretones. Sé que te duele. No tienes porqué mentirme.

-¡Puedo vivir con un poco de dolor!-me aferré a su camisa.- ¡Puedo vivir con todo lo que implique vivir contigo para siempre!

-Veo que has estado pensando en lo que los Vulturis dijeron.

-Elijo la inmortalidad, Edward. Tú y yo para siempre juntos.

-Bella, no creo que…

-¡Me dijiste que lo habías considerado!-dije desesperada.- ¡Vuelve a considerarlo! No quiero que lo nuestro termine, Edward. No quiero morir sin saber que te perderé para siempre.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

-No pienso dejar que ellos te maten. Si debo esconderte, lo haré.

-¡No seas imbécil!-le grité molesta.- ¡Nos cazarán!

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Lo miré enfada. Lo solté y bufé. Agarré lo primero que encontré en el suelo –que fue uno de mis zapatos- y se lo lancé molesta al rostro. Edward lo esquivó, pero quedó boquiabierto por mi comportamiento.

-¡Esto no terminará hasta que decidas por una de sus opciones!-le grité.- ¡Debes elegir o elegiré por ti!

-Bella, cálmate. Todavía nos queda suficiente tiempo como para…

-¡No!-lo interrumpí.- ¡No queda tiempo!

-¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Así hablaremos mañana en la mañana cuando estés más calmada.

-¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado para siempre? ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Edward!

-Bella…

-Quiero ir a ver a Rosalie, a Esme y a Alice.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Rosalie como el primero.

-Charlie…

-¡No me importa! Quiero…

Edward no permitió que continuara hablando. Calló mis labios con los suyos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Edward colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta, me tumbó sobre mi cama y aprisionó mi cuerpo entre la cama y su cuerpo. No presionó para no hacerme daño y sus movimientos fueron gentiles y cuidadosos. Él sabía que no me podía resistir a mi deseo por él. Él sabía que para mí, él era irresistible. Disfruté cada beso, cada caricia que me dio. Y olvidé el porqué de todo mi sufrimiento. Cuando Edward estaba conmigo todo era perfecto, todo era color de rosas. Se preocupó de no dejarse llevar completamente por su pasión, ya que podía hacerme daño. Aún así, disfruté cada uno de sus movimientos.

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana. Abrí los ojos y tuve que pestañar varias veces para darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación. Me miré y noté que estaba completamente desnuda acostada entre sábanas, las cuales reconocí que eran las de mi cama. Me arropé con las sábanas y comencé a recorrer el lugar. Me demoré un par de minutos en reconocer el lugar. Era la habitación de Edward. ¿Qué pensaría Charlie cuando no me viera en mi cama? Abrí la puerta silenciosamente, pero inmediatamente apareció Alice frente a mí. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como niño pequeño en día de navidad.

-Ugh… ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Todos te estamos esperando.

Me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a salir de la habitación de Edward. Me ruboricé intensamente, ya que no llevaba nada más que sábanas puestas.

-Ugh, Alice.-dije molesta.- ¡No estoy vestida!

-A nadie le importa. Además, ya te vimos en la mañana llegar así.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras a paso de humano. Alice iba con cuidado, preocupándose de que no me tropezara con las sábanas. No recordaba nada más que haber hecho el amor con Edward en mi cama. Y luego quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Nada más que eso.

-Edward te trajo hoy en la mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Charlie salió muy temprano a pescar. Y no quería dejarte sola.

-¿Y por eso me trajo así?-pregunté.

-Como si te molestara.-rió entre dientes.

-¡Me avergüenza aparecerme así frente a tu familia!-pensé en las infinitas burlas que tendría que escuchar por parte de Emmett.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Bella. Todos han salido a cazar hoy en la mañana. Estamos sólo Jasper, Edward, tú y yo.

-Vaya, eso sí que me deja tranquila.-dije entre dientes y con cierto tono sarcástico.

Alice rió de nuevo. Me llevó hasta la cocina. Allí estaba solamente Edward. Él sonrió al verme.

-Bueno, yo los dejo.-dijo Alice.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunté.

-Jazz me está esperando en la sala.

Ahí noté el sonido del televisor prendido. Alice nos sonrió y se marchó. Miré a Edward.

-¿Tostadas o leche con cereales?

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté oliendo.

-Esme dejó hechas unas galletas de chispas de chocolate. ¿Deseas probarlas?

-¿Quién más lo haría si no soy yo?-pregunté divertida.

Edward rió. Me senté sobre un taburete y observé detenidamente a Edward. Me sirvió un vaso de leche y en un plato sirvió un par de galletas. Me las ofreció y comencé a desayunar feliz de la vida. Él no habló, sólo me observó. Después de un rato, colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa.-susurró.

Me ruboricé. Y no supe cómo responderle. Él suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté preocupada.

-He hablado con Carlisle. Los Vulturis no nos dejaron más opciones que transformarte. Ya que no resistiría acabar con tu vida. Por lo menos –si te transformo- seguirás a mi lado.

-Has decidido bien.-susurré.- ¿Cuándo…?

-Lo más cerca del límite de tiempo. Quiero que aproveches el mayor tiempo como humana.

-¿Eso incluye nuestras vacaciones en Isle Esme?

-Así es, junto con tus vacaciones junto a Renée y el baile de final de curso.

-Pensé que te olvidarías de eso.-gruñí.

-Alice se ha encargado de recordármelo constantemente. Pero no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces, Bella. Ya viste que bailamos increíblemente bien juntos.

-Eso lo dices porque tú eres el que baila.

Le besé la nariz y la arrugó cuando mis labios tocaron su piel. Luego, sonrió encantado. Colocó sus dedos sobre una de mis manos y comenzó a acariciarla. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos uno al otro por mucho rato. Rompimos la conexión de nuestra mirada cuando escuchamos la voz de Tanya.

-¿Por qué huele a humana? ¿Es que esa pequeña molestia sigue acá?

-Aquí estoy, Tanya.-grité desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó confuso Edward.

-Porque quiero verle la cara al verme.-sonreí maliciosamente.

-Eres mala.

-Lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

Escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse a la cocina y me incliné hacia adelante, para juntar mis labios con los de Edward en un largo beso. Tanya se moriría al vernos. Y le daría un ataque de celos al verme en este estado; besando a Edward, con el cabello enmarañado y envuelta en sábanas. Mi vida no podía ser mejor. Aún cuando había una amenaza de muerte sobre mí.

º0º0º0º0º

**Desde ahora creo que puedo empezar a subir un capítulo por semana… sé que eso no es lo suficientemente rápido, pero ¿les gusta la idea? Es mejor que esperar varios días, ¿no?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	25. El Beso de Jacob

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veinticinco: El Beso de Jacob.**

**Bella POV.**

Los amigos de Alaska se habían marchado a los pocos días. Sin antes advertirnos que estuviéramos consientes del peligro que se acercaba. _Como si no pensara en eso todos los días._ Pensé y puse los ojos en blanco. Alice se había empedernido en que Edward me enseñara a bailar como la gente, ya que no quería que yo hiciera el ridículo frente a todo el instituto. Faltaban pocos días para que todo acabara y llegaran las vacaciones.

Los Cullen se habían preocupado de todo. Habían hablado con Charlie y con Renée para explicarles la situación. Tanto Esme como Carlisle les habían asegurado a mis padres que Edward dormiría al otro costado de la casa si así fuese necesario. Ellos habían aceptado felices de la vida. Bueno, Charlie no había estado tan feliz. Pero a Renée le pareció una gran idea. Charlie les había contado a todos sus amigos en Forks y en La Push sobre mis pequeñas vacaciones con Edward. Así que sabía que no todo el mundo estaba feliz con eso.

-Deja de pensar en eso.-me dijo Alice mientras elegía mi ropa para el fin de semana.

-No puedo.-susurré.

-Edward se va a enfadar.

Gruñí. No quería hacerlo enfadar, pero todo el asunto me molestaba. ¿Por qué Charlie había tenido que contarle a todos en La Push sobre mis vacaciones y después aceptar un almuerzo con ellos? Si Charlie supiera la verdad, se aterrorizaría al saber que podía estar poniendo mi vida en peligro. Bueno, quizás no. Pero aún así, me molestaba ir a ver a Jacob. Me ponía nerviosa.

-Hablando de tu hermano. ¿Dónde está?

-Preparándose.

-¿Para qué?

-Para lo que pase después de tu visita. He visto varias cosas. Pero nada es seguro todavía. Así que Edward se está preparando.

-¿Qué cosa puede ocurrir? O sea…tú no puedes ver mi futuro cuando estoy en La Push.

-Pero te puedo ver salir. Y es eso lo que molesta a Edward.

-Uf… ¿tengo que estar pendiente de algo en particular?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Sólo he visto que sales molesta y que deseas estar con Edward.

-Así que él tiene planeado una pequeña escapadita para después.-comenté.

-Quizás. No he podido ver nada, ya que se pasa todo el día cambiando de decisión. Creo que esto es perfecto.

-Uh, Alice…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-Es muy lindo como para llevarlo…

-Oh, tienes razón. Como diría Rosalie, no queremos que los chuchos arruinen tu vestuario.-dijo imitando fidedignamente el tono de Rosalie.

-No lo decía por eso.-reí.- Pero suenas igualita a Rosalie.

-Lo sé. Creo que esto será mejor.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Un jeans pitillo, un strapless apretado desde la cintura hacia arriba y suelto hacia abajo, de color azul; y tu cabello tomado en una cola alta.

-¿No tengo nada más que no sea azul en mi closet?-pregunté.

Alice iba cambiando mi ropa cada cierto tiempo. Ella elegía los modelos, los colores, las tallas. Alice no me dejaba pensar cuando se trataba de ropa. Sonrió y me pasó la ropa. Bajé al baño a cambiarme y cuando estuve lista, Alice se encargó de mi cabello. Yo era la muñeca de Alice. Ella podía hacer cualquier cosa que desease con mi maquillaje, mi peinado y mi vestuario. Pero no me molestaba. Es más, me gustaba pasar rato con ella. Cuando terminó, se marchó. Después de un rato, Charlie me llamó para que nos marcháramos.

-¡Wow, Bella!-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves hermosa.

-Oh, gracias.-dije mirando mi atuendo.- Es todo Alice. Ella siempre es la del buen gusto.

Sonrió y nos marchamos a La Push. Cuando llegamos, mi cuerpo se tensó. No quería que Charlie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me bajé junto a Charlie y Billy nos salió a recibir.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo con amabilidad.

-Hola, Billy. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Todo muy calmado.-dijo Billy.- Bella, te vez hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-He estado ocupada.-le dije.- Pero he venido después de todo.

Entramos a la casa de Billy y me alivié al ver que Jacob no estaba. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones. Billy nos trajo algo para tomar. Charlie y él se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente y yo guardé silencio. Después de un rato escuché el motor de un auto detenerse afuera de la casa. Luego, escuché un par de risas. Eran risas femeninas y masculinas. Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse. Billy notó mi tensión y sonrió. Jacob y un par de amigos entraron a la casa.

-Rachel, Jacob; vengan a saludar.-dijo Billy.

Del grupo de personas salieron Jacob y Rachel. La hermana de Jacob se veía sonriente y deslumbrante. Me sorprendió volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Bella, por Dios!-dijo Rachel sorprendida.- ¡Parece que me he perdido de mucho! Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.-me ruboricé.- Tú también.

-Oh, no tanto como tú. ¿Es tu strapless Oscar De La Renta?

-Uh, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Mi cuñada me elige la ropa. No le gusta que me ponga cosas que no combinan.-reí.

-Yo quiero una cuñada así.-dijo Rachel.- ¿Escuchaste, Jacob? Más te vale buscarte una chica tal como es la cuñada de Bella.

Jacob gruñó. ¡Oh, cuando seseaba estar con Edward en este momento! Billy insistió que todos se sentaran junto a nosotros en la sala.

-Oh, no papá.-dijo Jacob.- Los chicos y yo íbamos a ir al garaje a terminar mi auto. Rachel se puede quedar acá.

-Yo me quedo.-dijo Rachel.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vas con los chicos?-preguntó Charlie.- Así puedes aprender algo sobre mecánica para que puedas arreglar tu auto y no tengas que depender de Edward todo el tiempo.

-Mi auto no tiene arreglo.-mentí.- Tú escuchaste lo que Rosalie dijo al respecto.

-¿Qué sabe esa barbie sobre mecánica?-preguntó Quil.

-Más de lo que sabes tú.-dije molesta.- Rosalie ha desarmado y ha vuelto a poner todas las piezas de los motores de todos los autos de los Cullen. Los cuales no son pocos. Es su hobby. No conozco a nadie tan hábil en la mecánica como ella.

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que les había dicho. No se lo esperaban. Charlie continuó insistiendo, hasta que Jacob me pidió a regañadientes que lo acompañara. No tuve otra opción que ir con ellos. ¿Sería esto lo que llevaría a algo malo? Caminé detrás de los chicos Quileutes. Cuando entramos al cobertizo, me senté en una esquina sin hablar. Estaban Quil, Embry, Jacob y Seth. Los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente en el auto.

-Así que…-comenzó a decir Seth.- Te irás de vacaciones con los Cullen.

-Así es.-dije tajante.

-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Quil.

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

-Te irás de vacaciones con siete chupasangres. Es peligroso.-dijo Embry.

-Pues es menos peligroso eso a lo que…-guardé silencio.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los cuatro.

-¿Hay algo más peligroso que irte con siete chupasangres a un lugar en el cual nadie puede rescatarte?-me preguntó Jacob.

-Eh… ¿otros vampiros que no son vegetarianos como mi familia?

Los cuatro se estremecieron al escuchar las palabras "no vegetarianos" y "mi familia". Guardamos silencio un momento, hasta que Jacob habló. Su voz sonaba grave.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?

Uh, presentía que el peligro se acercaba. Miré suplicante a los chicos para que se quedaran, pero no me hicieron caso. Los tres se marcharon y nos dejaron solos. Mis sensores de peligro se encendieron inmediatamente. Jacob comenzó a dar vueltas por el cobertizo. Yo me mantuve quieta, como Edward siempre me había aconsejado.

-¿Otros chupasangres no vegetarianos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Bella?

-Nada que ponga en peligro tu vida ni la de tu gente.

-Pero pone en peligro la tuya.

-No por mucho.-le aseguré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Edward me protegerá.-mentí.- La amenaza que me está rodeando no durará más de seis meses.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar en seis meses.-dijo él.

-No me pasará nada. Los Vulturis…

-¿Quiénes?

-Ugh, la "realeza" de los vampiros.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos?

-Están pendientes de mí, pongámoslo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada…aparte de enamorarme de Edward.-reí como tonta.- Pero nada grave.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-No te miento. Es la verdad. No he hecho nada malo. Además, los Cullen no permitirán que…

-¡Basta de estupideces!-me gritó.

Guardé silencio inmediatamente. La respiración de Jacob se agitó y comenzó a estremecerse un poco. No entraría en fase frente de mí… ¿o sí? Después de un par de segundos, se calmó. Me miró y se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó y no me moví ni un centímetro de donde estaba parada.

-¿Por qué insistes en seguir con él si pone tu vida en peligro?

-Porque yo también pongo la suya en peligro.-susurré.- Yo amo a Edward y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Me acercó más a mí. La proximidad con él me molestaba. La temperatura de su cuerpo era caliente y era una gran diferencia con el cuerpo de Edward. No me gustaba el frío, pero en este caso, amaba el frío. Y no lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

-No te volveré a ver después de las vacaciones, ¿cierto?

-Uh, no lo sé.

-¿No piensas volver a Forks?

-No tengo tiempo. Y no pondré a Charlie en peligro.

-¿Es por esos chupasangres reales?

-Así es. Los Vulturis están pendientes de mí.

-Así que ¿pones tu vida en peligro por salvar la de Charlie?

-Y la mía.-dije.- Si no me convierto, me matan.

-¿Qué?

-Esas son sus reglas. Y voy a acatarlas. Así podré estar con Edward…

-Cállate.-me pidió.- ¡No eres una santa, Bella! ¡No puedes ir y sacrificarte por todos lo que conoces!

-Pues lo haré. Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedirlo.

-¡Ellos no pueden morderte! Va contra el tratado que hicimos.

-No creo que tengan planeado hacerlo acá. Seré peligrosa cuando me transforme en una neófita. Y no quiero poner el peligro a todos acá.

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpida?

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Me calló poniendo sus labios sobre los míos. _¡Oh, Dios! Me está besando…. ¡¡Oh, Dios!!_ Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y no podía moverme. Sólo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa. _¡¡Edward!!_ Chillé en mi mente. Si él estaba atento, me escucharía. Con toda mi fuerza empujé a Jacob para que se alejara. Se alejó sonriente. Quería pegarle, pero sabía que saldría herida. Me di media vuelta y salí caminando del cobertizo.

-¡Bella!-me gritó Jacob.- ¿A dónde vas?

No entré a la casa de los Black, sino que caminé directo hacia la calle. Afuera de la casa de los Black, estaban Seth, Quil y Embry conversando. Pasé a su lado sin decirles nada. Y no trataron de detenerme. Caminé por la calle principal hasta la salida de La Push, lo cual era un largo camino. Volteé al escuchar mi nombre y noté que Jacob venía corriendo detrás de mí. Apresuré el paso. Por suerte faltaba poco. Sonreí al ver al Volvo de Edward estacionado a escasos metros de la salida de La Push. Comencé a correr hacia Edward. Él estaba apoyado en su auto, esperándome. Me abrió sus brazos al verme. Me aferré a él. Y me abrazó con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces acá, chupasangres?-le preguntó Jacob desde la entrada de La Push.

-Vine a buscar a mi novia. Ella me llamó y aquí estoy.

-¿Me escuchaste?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí.-sonrió.- ¿Te duelen los moretones?

-No, todo está bien.

Me besó en la frente. Miré a Jacob y noté sus celos.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle?-preguntó Jacob.

-Raptármela.-sonrió.- Dile a Charlie que la he venido a buscar y que no estaremos durante todo el fin de semana.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunté emocionada.

-Así es. Un fin de semana alejados de todo esto.

-¡Genial!-dije.- ¿Vamos?

-¡Espera un momento!-gritó Jacob.

Los dos volteamos para mirarlo.

-¿De qué moretones estaban hablando antes?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-dijo Edward.

-Son moretones resultantes de todas las actividades de riesgo que hemos tenido.-solté sin pensarlo.

Edward rió bajito. Mientras que el rostro de Jacob se desfiguró.

-Te está mintiendo.-dijo Edward.- Aunque me gustaría que fueran por eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-gruñó Jacob.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú?-gruñó Edward.- ¿No te han enseñado a no besar a las novias de otros?

-Vamos, Edward.-le dije.- No te enfades con él. Es un crío.

-Tienes razón, Bella.-me besó en la frente.- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Me abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y la cerró cuando yo ya estaba adentro. Lo vi rodear el auto y entrar al puesto del conductor. Nos pusimos en marcha y no pude evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor la cara de enfado de Jacob. En ese momento, una rabia inmensa me invadió. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme? Edward tomó una de mis manos.

-Tranquila.-me dijo.- Si quieres puedo retroceder y romperle uno que otro hueso.

-No, quiero estar contigo ahora.-le sonreí.- ¿Iremos con tus hermanos?

-Alice y Jasper se irán con nosotros. Emmett y Rosalie se irán en su propio auto. Prefieren tener su…espacio.

-Oh, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán.

Edward rió. Pasamos a su casa para buscar a sus hermanos. Alice fue la primera en salir de la casa. Salió dando saltitos de felicidad y se metió al asiento trasero. Jasper fue el siguiente en salir. Él era el que venía cargado con maletas. Edward tuvo que bajarse del auto para ayudarlo. Miré a Alice y ella me sonrió.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo nos vamos?-pregunté.

-Un día…o dos.

-¿Y por qué tanta ropa?

-Uno nunca sabe.-sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en el asiento trasero?

-Uh…me gustaría estar con Edward.-le dije.- Después de lo que pasó con Jacob…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me besó.

-¡Ese chucho desgraciado!

Alice y yo volteamos para ver a Rosalie parada en la entrada de la casa. Llevaba puesta una blusa con un gran escote y muy ajustada a su cuerpo, un par de jeans pitillos y tacones aguja. Caminó hacia nosotras con cara de enfado.

-No significó nada.-le dije.

-¿Quieres que lo vaya a masacrar?-me preguntó Rosalie.- Tú me das la orden y lo hago pedacitos.

-¿Por qué presiento que serías capaz de hacerlo?-arqueé una ceja.

-Porque lo es.-dijo Jasper.- A Rosalie no le cae bien ese chucho.

-Yo mejor me cambio al asiento trasero.-dije.- Y tú, Rose. ¿A dónde piensas que vas así vestida?

-¿Edward no te lo contó?-rió nerviosamente.

-No…espera un momento, ¿quiero saber?

-No.-dijo Edward.- Créeme.

-Ok, entonces no. No quiero saber.-le sonreí.

Salí del auto y me metí al asiento trasero junto a Alice. Ésta comenzó a aplaudir frenéticamente.

-¡Lo pasaremos tan bien!

Jasper se subió al asiento del copiloto y Edward al asiento del conductor. Emmett salió de la casa y metió sus maletas a la cajuela del BMW de Rosalie. Ella le lanzó las llaves de su bebé a su esposo y le guiñó un ojo. No, no quería saber. Esme y Carlisle salieron a despedirnos.

-¡No hagas cosas estúpidas!-dijo Esme.

-¡Te queremos!-le gritó Alice.

Edward se puso en marcha. Rosalie entró al BMW de un salto. Emmett prendió el auto y dejó que el motor rugiera. Luego, se puso en marcha y nos siguió. Alice se inclinó hacia adelante y le pasó a Jasper un par de CD.

-Ponlos en este orden porque…

-Porque es lo que viste.-Jasper sonrió.- Lo sé.

-¡Es por eso que te amo tanto!-Alice besó a Jasper en la nariz.- ¡Me conoces tan bien!

-Pues, no es tan difícil.-Jasper sonrió.- Es fácil saber lo que el otro piensa cuando estás tan enamorado como yo…de ti.

-Lo sé.-Alice sonrió.

Alice volvió a sentarse en el asiento y me di cuenta de que tenía una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa de enamorada. No había ni una célula en su cuerpo que no vibrara al escuchar la voz de Jasper. Qué envidia sentía al pensar en su relación. Pero sabía que Edward y yo teníamos una relación que iba más allá de lo físico. O eso me gustaba creer. Alice se puso a conversarme sobre las últimas noticias sobre las estrellas de Hollywood. La escuché sin prestarle mucha atención. Es más, mi mirada vagaba repentinamente hacia adelante. Edward y Jasper tenían sus respectivas miradas fijas en el camino, pero sus labios se movían y no podía escuchar nada. ¿Estaban hablando a súper velocidad? Sentía tanta curiosidad por saber lo que estaban hablando. En ese momento, Jasper suspiró.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Alice.

-Esos dos.-susurró.- ¡Los puedo sentir hasta acá!

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté.

-Rose y Emmett.-dijo Jasper.- Miren por la ventana trasera.

Alice y yo volteamos para mirar. Aún cuando Emmett estaba conduciendo el auto, estaba más concentrado en besar apasionadamente a su esposa. Quien estaba casi encima de él. Emmett tenía el torso descubierto y pude notar que Rosalie ya no llevaba sus pantalones puestos, ya que –en ese momento- los tiró al asiento trasero.

-Dios, esos dos nunca dejarán de ser tan apasionados.-replicó Alice.

Volteé para mirar hacia adelante. No quería seguir mirándolos, ya que me sentía como si estuviera viendo una película porno. Edward bufó molesto.

-Y –al parecer- nunca se les pasará.-dijo Edward.- Los dos sienten un deseo sexual incontrolable por el otro.

-¿Por qué no aceleras un poco?-le preguntó Alice.- No quiero ni que tú estés leyendo sus mentes ni que Jasper nos esté sintiendo.

-No sé si deba.-Edward me miró por el espejo retrovisor.- A Bella no le gusta que conduzca a mucha velocidad.

-Por hoy tienes mi consentimiento.

Le sonreí. Edward apretó el acelerador y el Volvo voló por la carretera. Lo miré divertida al verlo disfrutar de la velocidad y él torció sus labios para formar una sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Jasper reaccionó riéndose y Alice me abrazó.

-¡No le hagas eso!-lo regañó Alice.

-No le hago nada.-se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, tú sabes que esa sonrisa la mata. Así que no lo hagas más.

-Pero si a mí me encanta.-dije.- No le hagas caso a tu hermana, Edward.

-Descuida, Bella. No pienso hacerle caso.

El viaje fue bastante largo. No tenía idea del lugar a donde íbamos. Nos habíamos mantenido en la misma carretera durante todo el tiempo, pero estaba muy segura que ya no estábamos en Estados Unidos. ¿A dónde me llevaban los Cullen? Y, si estábamos en otro país, ¿Por qué no habíamos pasado por una aduana o algo parecido? Traté de no preguntar, ya que sabía que era sorpresa. Mientras íbamos avanzando, el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro.

Después de un rato de pensar, me aburrí. Así que apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del auto y cerré los ojos. Al poco rato me quedé profundamente dormida, ya que estaba completamente exhausta.

_**Llovía incesantemente. Levanté la mirada y no vi más que el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras. **_

_**-Bella.-susurró mi nombre con mucho cuidado.**_

_**Volteé a mirarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa al verme sonreír. No podía evitarlo. Era tan guapo, tan…mío. Su cabello estaba empapado, al igual que toda su ropa. Su camisa blanca se traslucía y me permitía ver sus hermosos y perfectos contornos. Volví a sonreír.**_

_**-¿Por qué sonríes?-me preguntó.**_

_**-Por nada.**_

_**Me avergoncé. Extendió su mano hacia mí y sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto con su piel. Pero su piel no era helada –como siempre lo había sido-, sino que era caliente. Y provocaba una sensación placentera en mí.**_

_**-Te ves tan…hermosa.**_

_**-Gracias, Edward.**_

_**-Aún cuando extrañaré tu hermoso rubor….**_

_**-¿Qué?-pregunté mirándolo desconcertada.**_

_**-Bella –se acercó a mi oído.- Ahora eres como yo, ¿lo habías olvidado?**_

_**-¿Cómo tú?-susurré.**_

_**Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.**_

_**-¿No era eso lo que tanto deseabas?**_

_**-Más que cualquier cosa, Edward. Por fin, juntos.-susurré.**_

_**-Juntos, tú y yo para siempre.**_

_**Juntó nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente después de mi hermoso sueño. No quería abrir los ojos, pero lamentablemente todo se había acabado. Me sorprendí al notar que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ya no estaba apoyada contra la ventana. Sino que ahora estaba envuelta en una frazada y en unos brazos de mármol. Subí la mirada y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de mi novio.

-¿Estabas soñando de nuevo?-me preguntó con dulzura.

-Creo que estaba.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue?

-Fue tan tonto.-me ruboricé.

-Aún así…cuéntame.-sonrió, deslumbrándome.

-Fue hermoso.-susurré.

Me acerqué a Edward y él se encargó de juntar nuestros labios. Fue un beso largo, no pasional pero muy significativo.

-Ay, por favor.-susurró Jasper.- No ustedes también.

Edward y yo nos separamos sin prestarle atención a Jasper.

-¿Qué haces acá atrás?-le pregunté después de un rato.

-Alice vio que te estabas quedando dormida y decidimos cambiar de puestos. Así podría cuidar tus sueños.

-Pues resultó. No tuve pesadillas.

-Que bueno.

-¿A dónde estamos?

-Estamos llegando.-me informó Alice.

Miré por la ventana, pero no pude ver nada porque era de noche. Fruncí el ceño molesta. ¿Cuándo sería el día que mi sueño se cumpliera y pudiera ver de noche?

-No te pierdes nada.-me dijo Edward.- Son sólo bosques.

-¿Me llevan a un bosque?

-No.-dijo Jasper.- Vamos al bar favorito de las chicas.

-¿A un bar?-miré a Edward sorprendida.- ¿Me has raptado para llevarme a un bar?

-Tenía ganas de raptarte a Las Vegas, pero Alice vio que era muy peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?-fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué era peligroso ir a Las Vegas?

-Porque Edward y tú terminaban casándose.-me dijo Alice.- Y estoy muy segura de que te hubieses arrepentido después.

-Gracias, Alice.

-No hay de qué, Bella.

-¿Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?-Edward arqueó una ceja cuando pronunció "casar".

-Soy muy joven.-le dije.- No tengo ninguna intención en convertirme en tu esposa….por ahora.

-Traducción: me quiero casar contigo, quiero me transformes en una vampiro pero todavía no.-se burló Jasper.

-Muy buena traducción.-le dije.- ¿Me comprendes, Edward?

-Completamente.-sonrió.- Y esperaré pacientemente a que decidas casarte conmigo.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me transformarás, ¿verdad?

-No hablemos del tema. Quiero que disfrutes tus momentos humanos.

-Como sea.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Llegamos!-anunció Alice.

Se estacionó frente a un pequeño galpón que solamente estaba iluminado por dos focos. Vi muchas motos estacionadas y me asusté. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vi bien el bar de mala muerte al cual íbamos a entrar. Nos bajamos del auto y mi mandíbula se desencajó. ¿En qué me estaban metiendo?

-Deben estar bromeando.-dije.

-Oh, vamos Bella.-Alice sonrió.- ¡Será divertido!

En ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos –_gracias a Dios_- cuando se bajaron. Rosalie sonrió y se acomodó el cabello. Miró a Alice y las dos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿Estamos listos?-preguntó Emmett.

-No sé si quiera entrar…-dudé.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?-me preguntó Edward.

-No sean tontos.-dijo Alice.- En cualquier momento se pondrá a llover.

-Nos quedaremos en el auto.-propuso Edward.

-¿Toda la noche?-preguntó Emmett con tono juguetón.- No sabía que tenías ese lado, Edward.

-No quiero seguir escuchándote, Emmett.-dijo Edward.- Entren y diviértanse. Y sí, Rose, se pueden quedar toda la noche si así lo desean.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Rose.

Los cuatro entraron al bar de motociclistas. Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Pude escuchar varios aplausos y chiflidos provenientes del bar. Edward sonrió y lo miré de reojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté divertida.

-Nada.-sonrió.- Sólo mis hermanas en la pista de baile. Nada que no haya visto antes.

-Supongo que no debe ser gran cosa.

-No supongas eso.-rió entre dientes.- Con mis hermanas nunca es poca cosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Con un poco de temor, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Edward. El bajó su mirada a nuestras manos y sonrió. Los entrelazó con más firmeza. Y luego, subió la mirada para verme a los ojos. De la nada, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Me empujó hacia él, preocupado.

-¡Te estás empapando!

-¡No me importa!-le dije.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no me importa!-le grité alegremente.

La música del bar se escuchaba hasta afuera. Me separé de Edward –soltando nuestros dedos- y comencé a bailar alegremente bajo la lluvia. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía. Más que bailar era dar vueltas bajo la lluvia. Después de todo, bailar era algo peligroso para alguien como yo. Después de un rato, Edward me agarró por la cintura y me detuvo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunté molesta.

-¡Te resfriarás!

-¡Da lo mismo, Edward!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Tú querías que me sintiera humana! Pues, lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Bailando bajo la lluvia?

-¿No encuentras que no hay nada más humano que eso?

-¡Eres extraña!

-¡Baila conmigo!

-¿Quieres que bailemos?

-¡Por favor!

-Estás loca, Bella.

-Oh, vamos.-le rogué.- ¡Hazlo por mí!

-No…no sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca he bailado bajo de la lluvia….

-Sígueme.

Tomé sus manos y volví a moverme. Edward comenzó a moverse tímidamente. Así que lo incentivé a moverse más. Después de un rato, se estaba moviendo como yo. Me sentía tan libre cuando bailaba bajo la lluvia. Y esperaba que Edward se sintiera de la misma forma. Bailamos por lo menos una hora. Después de eso, Edward insistió en que entráramos al auto. Entramos al asiento trasero del Volvo muertos de la risa. Prendió la calefacción para que no me diera un resfriado.

-¡Wow!-dijo Edward.- ¡Nunca me había sentido tan…libre!

-Qué bueno que te hayas sentido así.

-¿Eso se siente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tú te sientes igual?

-Sí.

-Entonces, esto es sentirse humano. Hace años que no me sentía así. Gracias, Bella.

-No hay de qué.-sonreí.

Me miró y no lo dudó dos veces. Me tumbó sobre el asiento de cuero de su Volvo y se las ingenió para que quedáramos cómodos. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras sus manos me despojaban de mi ropa empapada. Solté una risita tonta cuando sentí sus manos frías sacarme la camiseta.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté divertida.

-No quiero que te resfríes.

-Oh.

Reí. Me encantaba cuando se ponía juguetón. Amaba esa faceta de él. Me despojó de la mayoría de mi ropa y se colocó cuidadosamente sobre mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su dulce aroma pegarme de lleno en mi rostro. Me miró y me besó en los labios. Pero su beso fue corto.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Mis besos son mejores que los de Jacob?

-Mucho mejores. No tienes nada que envidiarle.

-Si no me hubieses detenido, lo hubiese hecho papilla.

-Lo sé, Edward.-sonreí.- Pero ahora estás conmigo…aquí.-solté una risita nerviosa.- Y no quiero que pienses en otra cosa.

-Pero mañana regresaremos a la realidad.

-Pues entonces, tendremos que escapar.

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier parte…mientras estemos juntos, da lo mismo donde.

-Charlie te castigará.

-Puede cambiar todas las cerraduras de las puertas, pero tú siempre te las ingeniarás para verme.-sonreí.- Sé que lo harás.

-Siempre está la opción de entrar por tu ventana.

-¿Ves? Siempre hay otras opciones…

Me incliné hacia él y lo besé en los labios. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Escaparemos…-susurré.

-Y para siempre seremos tú y yo.-susurró él.

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más pasión. Y en ese auto -en la mitad de la nada- nos amamos hasta el amanecer, sin descanso alguno. Nadie nos apartaría del otro. Siempre estaríamos juntos. Y escaparíamos si fuese necesario. Edward siempre estaría a mi lado. Y esa noche, me lo demostró.

º0º0º0º0º

**Ya, aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	26. EL Castigo

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintiséis: EL Castigo**

**Bella POV.**

-¡Nunca pensé que esto me podía pasar a mí!-gritó Charlie enfadado.

Me mordí la lengua. No quería decir nada que pudiera empeorar la situación. Charlie estaba dándose vueltas por la cocina, muy enfadado. Yo y Edward estábamos sentados en un par de sillas que había en la cocina. Estábamos tomados de la mano y en completo silencio. Esme y Carlisle estaban parados cerca de Charlie y nos reprochaban con la mirada. Pero yo sabía que ellos no estaban enfadados. Solamente Charlie era el que estaba enfadado. Y tenía toda la razón para estarlo, ya que Jacob le había dicho que Edward me había raptado.

-Papá…-susurré.

-¡Shush, Bella!-me silenció.

Miré de reojo a Edward y él negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no hablar. Jacob había hablado y eso había causado un gran revuelo.

-No logro comprenderlo, Bella. ¡Renée dijo que te comportabas bien! Dijo que eras perfecta. Nunca pensé que… ¡que perderías la cabeza por un chico!

-No he perdido la cabeza.-repliqué.- Solamente fuimos a bailar.

-¡A otro estado!

-Era un bar que a Rosalie y a Alice les gusta. Yo no tuve nada que ver en el asunto.

-¿Cómo sé que no hiciste nada extraño con Edward?

-¡Porque las chicas me vigilaron toda la noche!-mentí.- ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡No he hecho nada malo, papá!

-¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad, Bella? No sé si pueda continuar confiando en ti.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Charlie, esto no es su culpa.-dijo Edward.

-Bella, estás castigada. No puedes ver a Edward en ningún lado que no sea el instituto. No puedes ir a su casa y él no puede venir acá.

-¿Por qué?

-Si me desobedeces, te mandaré a vivir con Renée.

-No…-susurré.- ¡Mi hogar es Forks!

-Ya he dicho mi última palabra, jovencita. Estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso. Lo más probable es que estés castigada hasta que vuelvas a clases el próximo año.

-Pero yo me voy a ir de vacaciones con los Cullen.-apunté a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Pues ya no.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. No podía creerlo. Esto no me podía pasar a mí. Era todo tan… ¡injusto!

-Charlie…-dijo Carlisle.- No creo….

-Lo lamento, Carlisle.-lo interrumpió Charlie.- Pero yo sé como criar a mi hija. Bella está castigada hasta nuevo aviso y no podrá ir de vacaciones con ustedes.

-Si esa es tu decisión y no podemos cambiarla, tendremos que aceptarla.-dijo Esme.- Edward, tú también estás castigado.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada malo.-dijo Edward.

Era tan mal actor para este tipo de situaciones. Puse los ojos en blanco y solté su mano molesta. Edward me miró sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Me crucé de brazos y miré enfadada a Charlie. Me quedaba una sola opción. Y me juagaba mi vida con ésta.

-Quiero llamar a Renée.-dije.

-Ella no tiene nada…

-Quiero llamarla, papá.-dije.- Ella también tiene voz en el asunto.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al teléfono para llamar. Bufé enfada, mientras escuchaba a Charlie explicarle la situación a Renée.

-¿Qué intentas lograr con esto?-me preguntó Edward muy bajito.

-Ganar un poco de tiempo.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Sé que igual estaré castigada. Pero creo que puedo convencer a Renée que me deje ir de vacaciones con ustedes.

-Bella, si Charlie desea que…

-No lo digas.-coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre su boca para silenciarlo.- Quiero ir. Quiero conocer Isle Esme contigo.

Besó mi dedo y lo retiró de su boca.

-Ok, como desees.

-Gracias.

Charlie colgó, se acercó a nosotros y se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Edward y yo nos separamos y lo miramos.

-Renée opina que estoy siendo muy exagerado.

-¿Y?

-Y opina que no debo castigarte…-sonreí.- Tanto.-terminó él y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.- Así que estarás castigada hasta que vuelvas de ir a verla para tus vacaciones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir con los Cullen de vacaciones?

-Sí…pero si vuelves con sorpresas…-me advirtió.

-No volveré con ningún tipo de sorpresas.

_No pienso volver, pero esto significa ¡victoria para mí!_ Reí maliciosamente en mi mente. Edward me miró de reojo. ¿Me estaba escuchando? Le saqué la lengua y él puso los ojos en blanco ante mi comportamiento infantil. Charlie continuó advirtiéndome sobre mi castigo. Lo escuché, tratando de que no se notara tanto mi sonrisa triunfadora. Después de eso, les pidió a los Cullen amablemente que se marcharan. Mejor dicho, los echó de la casa. Antes de que pudiera subir a mi habitación, Charlie me detuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?-le pregunté.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y él se sentó frente a mí.

-Bella, estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no he hecho nada malo.

-Pero presiento que lo harás.

-Papá, Edward es un caballero.

-¿Por qué él y no otro? ¿Por qué lo has elegido a él?

-Porque lo amo.

-Pero debe haber una razón en especial para que te hayas fijado en él en primera instancia.

-Pues me hace sentir diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.- Me hace sentir linda…

-Pero sí tú eres linda. Y no necesitas a Edward para saber eso.

-Pues no es lo único que me hace sentir. Edward me hace sentir querida, apreciada, la única en el mundo. Me hace sentir…especial.

-Bella, tú eres todo eso y Edward no es el único que te puede hacer sentir así.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?-fruncí el ceño.

-Pues Jacob también es un buen chico.

-¿Sabes por qué me fui en primera instancia de su casa?

-No.

-Porque me besó.-le dije enfadada.- Y yo no lo quería besar. Así que llamé a Edward y me marché enfadada.

-¿De verdad trató de hacerlo?

-Lo hizo.-dije entre dientes.- Y lo hubiese golpeado, pero…

-¿Qué?

-No iba a hacerlo. Edward me fue a rescatar.

-¿Y necesitas que te rescaten?

-No siempre. Pero me gusta sentirme rescatada…por lo menos por Edward.

-¡Bella, no eres una damisela en peligro! Quizás necesites a un hombre que no te trate como tal. Quizás necesitas un hombre como…

-¿Jacob? Debes estás loco para pensar algo como eso. ¡No podría! Estoy tan acostumbrada a Edward que no podría estar con otra persona.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te casarás con él?

-No, no tengo intenciones de casarme con él. Ni con nadie. No voy a cambiar a Edward por nadie.-me paré enfadada.- Nadie vale la pena como la vale él.

-No conoces a Jacob. Quizás pueda sorprenderte.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-dije enfadada.- ¡No quiero a nadie más que a Edward, papá! Así que tú, Billy y Jacob pueden dejar de pensar que terminaremos siendo parte de una gran familia feliz.

-Ellos no…

-¡Como si no lo hubiesen pensado!-puse los ojos en blanco.- No voy a dejar a Edward para casarme con Jacob.

Me estremecí ante la idea.

-No me refería a eso…-susurró.

-Papá, sé lo que hago. Aunque nadie crea que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Amo a Edward y él me ama a mí. No lo voy a dejar por nadie. Pero soy yo la que debe tomar las decisiones acá. Soy yo la que debe equivocarse. Y si Edward es un error, lo debo descubrir yo misma.

-¿Crees que sea un error?

-No lo sé. Solamente sé que Edward ha sido la única persona que me hace feliz a cada momento. Él está interesado en mí y me hace sentir especial por eso.-sonreí.- Nada más.

-Bella…ten cuidado. El amor puede llevar a una obsesión en cualquier momento.

-No estoy obsesionada con él. Pero gracias por el consejo.

-De nada.

Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero me detuve antes de subir el primer escalón.

-Papá.-volteé a verlo.

-¿Dime?

-Por favor, no insistas más con Jacob. A Edward no le gusta el tema y a mí tampoco.

-Ok.

-Gracias.

Subí hasta mi habitación, entré y sonreí al verlo sentado sobre mi cama. Me senté a su lado y tomé una de sus manos para acariciarla.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?

-Sí.

-Lo lamento, Edward. No quería que tú…

-Gracias, Bella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Por todo lo que dijiste. Gracias por defenderme. Eres la mejor.

-Oh…

-No sabía que te hacía sentirte especial.-sonrió.- Tú también me haces sentir especial.

-Por lo menos el sentimiento es recíproco.-sonreí.

-Me haces sentir humano.-me besó la mejilla.- Gracias.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y froté mi nariz en su mejilla. Colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura t me tumbó sobre la cama. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Lo miré extrañada. Él gruñó molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-¿Es que nunca se cansará de que lo rechaces?

-¿Jacob?

-Está abajo.

-¿A esta hora?

Asintió. Guardamos silencio y escuchamos atentos todo lo que pasaba en el primer piso. Jacob tocó el timbre y Charlie fue a abrir.

-¡Jacob!-dijo Charlie sorprendido.- ¿Qué te trae por acá a esta hora?

-¿Puedo hablar con Bella?

-Se ha ido a dormir.

-Sé que está despierta. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Pues verás, Bella está muy enfadada…

La voz de Charlie se apagó, ya que mi concentración se focalizó en Edward. Me besó en la mejilla y se paró de mi cama.

-Ve.-me susurró Edward.

-¿Estás loco?

-Ve, es algo importante. Estaremos en comunicación.-me lanzó su móvil.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo el de Rosalie. Me lo dio para que se lo cuidara mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre Emmett ayer en el bar.

-Ya veo. Prométeme que intervendrás.

-Bajaré a arrancarle un brazo si te toca un pelo.

-Gracias.

Le lancé un beso antes de bajar las escaleras. Jacob y Charlie estaban conversando en el porche. Los dos guardaron silencio cuando me vieron. Es más, a Jacob se le iluminó el rostro al verme.

-¿Qué diablos haces acá?-le pregunté enfadada.

-Creo…creo que me iré a dormir. No te quedes por mucho tiempo, Jacob.

-Descuida, Charlie. Tengo que decirle algo a Bella y me marcharé.

Charlie asintió y se marchó, dejándonos solos. Jacob trató de acercarse a mí, pero yo retrocedí.

-Bella…-susurró.

-Sólo vine porque él quería que habláramos.

-¿Él quería?

-Sí. Y está escuchando. Así que no intentes nada.

-Yo…no quería que te enfadaras. Pensé que…

-¿Qué me iba a quedar contigo si me besabas?-bufé.

-Sí.-dijo avergonzado.

-Pues no. Así que resígnate.-dije molesta.- No quiero hacerte daño porque sé que no te lo mereces. Pero no sigas haciéndome a mí daño. Yo pertenezco junto a Edward. Y eso no va a cambiar.

-Lamento escuchar eso.-susurró él.

-¿Has venido para eso?

-No. Tengo que hablar con tu chupasangre, Bella.

El móvil de Edward sonó. Contesté e hice lo que me pidió. Puse el altavoz.

-Jacob.-dijo Edward.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Cuidando cada célula de Bella. Ahora, ¿Qué ocurre que es tan importante para molestar a mi novia?

-Ellos han vuelto.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté.

-Los otros chupasangres.-dijo Jacob.

-¿James?-pregunté.

-Interesante.-dijo Edward.- ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Hemos olido sus efluvios cerca de la frontera. Al parecer, están buscando una forma de entrar a Forks sin que se encuentren con nosotros ni con ustedes.

-Ya veo.-dijo Edward.- Jacob, dile a Sam que esté preparado. Sé que el aquelarre de James puede tenerles miedo, pero eso no quiere decir que se rendirán. James necesita conseguir su presa y todo su aquelarre se preocupará de lograrlo.

-¿Su presa?-preguntó Jacob.- ¿Tiene una presa? ¿Quién?

-La estás mirando.-dijo Edward.

Jacob me miró enfurecido. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y yo retrocedí un par de pasos asustada.

-Edward…-susurré.

-No te preocupes Bella. Cálmate, Jacob.-dijo Edward.- ¿Entrarás en fase frente a ella?

-No…lo siento.-dijo más calmado.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Nosotros protegeremos a Bella.-dijo Edward.- Y lo más probable es que traten de conseguirla en un momento en el cual no estemos prestando atención.

-Eso puede ocurrir cualquiera de las noches.-dijo Jacob.

-No.-dijo Edward.- Yo protejo los sueños de Bella todas las noches. Así que eso está cubierto.

-¿Está en tu habitación?-me preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

-¿De verdad no lo habías descubierto?

-¿Cómo…cómo no pude darme cuenta?

-Porque mi efluvio ya es común en su casa.-dijo Edward.- Volviendo al tema…

-¿Cuándo crees que lo hagan?

-Pronto. James no es de las personas que espera. Ya he salvado a Bella una vez de él. Y sé que puedo vencerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste en esa ocasión?-preguntó Jacob.

-Porque Carlisle me lo impidió. Nunca pensamos que se obsesionaría con ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser un maldito imán para los chupasangres?-me preguntó Jacob.

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

-Volviendo al tema.-dijo Edward un poco enfadado.- Alice piensa que Bella estará bien hasta que se vaya a ver a Renée. Es ahí donde tendremos que estar atentos.

-¿Solamente en ese momento crees que ataquen?

-Se ve como la opción más factible. Ninguno de nosotros estará con ella…

-¿No estarán con ella? ¿La dejarán desprotegida?

-Eso es lo que ellos pensarán. Planeamos irnos todos a escondernos a un hotel.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté emocionada.

-¿Cómo te emociona eso?-me preguntó Jacob.- Estás loca.

-No la molestes.-dijo Edward.- Y sí, Bella, estaremos contigo para protegerte.

Sonreí y le saqué la lengua a Jacob. Mi Edward siempre estaría conmigo.

-Después del baile de final de curso…-comenzó a decir Edward.

-¿La piensas llevar al baile?-le preguntó Jacob.

-Obvio. ¿Por qué debería perderse aquella oportunidad?

-Porque es peligroso.-dijo Jacob.

-Pues ustedes pueden patrullar los alrededores.

-No somos perros policía.

-Si no quieres ver a Bella a salvo…

-Ok, ok, ok. Lo haremos.-dijo de mala gana.

-Gracias. De verdad lo aprecio. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que desees?-dijo Edward. Jacob me miró de reojo.- Y mi novia no cuenta en esa pregunta.

-No, nada.-dijo Jacob.

-Entonces, buenas noches.

Edward terminó la comunicación. Me guardé el móvil y miré a Jacob.

-Bueno…nos veremos.-dije.

-Sí…eso.

-Adiós.

Entré a la casa y miré como Jacob se marchaba. Me daba lástima verlo así. Pero era él el que decidía hacerse daño. ¿Por qué no podía admitir que esta batalla estaba perdida? Subí hasta mi habitación y le entregué el móvil a Edward. Me acosté sobre mi cama y él se acurrucó a mi lado. Me abrazó con cuidado. Metió su mano debajo de la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de caricias. Aún así, me estremecí cuando sus dedos helados recorrieron lo que quedaban de mis moretones.

-Lo lamento.-dijo retirando sus manos.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

-Tengo…miedo.

-Estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

-No por mí, Edward.

-¿Por quién, entonces?

-Por ti.

-No me va a ocurrir nada.

-Aún así. Temo por tu vida. No quiero que luches con James. No quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad.

-No se hará realidad.-me calmó.- Te dije que no lucharía con él. A menos que tu vida esté en peligro.

-Ni por eso, Edward.-le rogué.- Prométemelo.

-¿No quieres que luche por ti?

-Temo por tu vida.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida tendrá sentido si tú no estás en ella?

-Puedes seguir viviendo.

-Estás hablando estupideces.-dijo enfadado.

-No.-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré con seriedad.- Edward, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí.

-¡Bella!-dijo sorprendido.- ¡No me puedes pedir eso!

-Por favor…-le rogué.- Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. No te quiero ver en peligro.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Hasta que su nariz rozó la mía.

-No te lo voy a prometer. No voy a arriesgar tu vida por salvar la mía. No lo haré así que no me lo pidas más.-traté de discutirle, pero me silenció.- No trates de hablar, no te haré caso. Ahora duérmete….

-Como desees.-susurré.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé a su lado. No podía dejar que se sacrificara por mí. Eso no era justo. Él merecía vivir si James decidía acabar con mi vida. Me aferré a su ropa y sentí sus manos acariciar mi rostro. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla antes de que me quedara dormida profundamente.

El día del baile de final de curso Alice se ocupó de embellecerme. Así que había movido todas las cosas que ella encontraba esenciales para este evento a mi casa. Ella y Rosalie habían transformado mi casa en su refugio de belleza. Mientras que una me peinaba, la otra me hacía la manicura. Y así se iban turnando para dejarme hermosa. Obviamente que yo me preocupé por ellas. Pero Rosalie me había asegurado que –como ellas ya eran hermosas- no necesitaban mucho tiempo.

Mientras que nosotras estábamos en mi casa arreglándonos, los chicos estaban –supuestamente- arreglando en su propia casa. Cosa que dudaba mucho, ya que conocía muy bien a Emmett. Y sabía que él estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos arreglarse para el baile de final de curso. Estaba poniéndome los zapatos, cuando escuché a Rosalie hablar por su móvil.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó.- ¿Cómo que no encuentras tu corbata, Em?

-Está sobre su cama.-le dijo Alice a Rosalie.

-Alice te la dejó sobre nuestra cama. Sí, es la verde, tu favorita.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Emmett nunca cambiaría. Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora que habíamos puesto para que los chicos nos viniesen a buscar. Pero –al parecer- llegarían tarde. Sonreí al imaginarme a Edward y a mí llegando al baile. ¡Las caras de celos que habría! Reí maliciosamente en mi mente. Rosalie colgó y bufó.

-No tires el teléfono contra la pared, Rosalie.-le dijo Alice.- Destruir otro móvil no ayudará a que Emmett aprenda.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo, Alice. ¡Para nuestras últimas bodas he tenido que esperarlo en el altar! Siempre se demora…

-Castígalo.-sonrió.- Te lo he dicho en todas las palabras, Rosalie. Debes darle una lección.

-¿Cuál?-le preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Dejarlo sin sexo por un siglo? Sabes que ni yo podría soportarlo.

Me puse a reír a carcajadas cuando Rosalie habló. Eso sí que había sido chistoso. Alice me imitó. Y después de un rato, Rosalie también se puso a reír a carcajadas. Nos arreglamos por última vez y nos cercioramos de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-¡Chicas, sus citas han llegado!-nos gritó Charlie desde el primer piso.

Íbamos a bajar corriendo por las escaleras, pero al analizar sobre mi problema de coordinación, Rosalie decidió bajarme en sus brazos hasta que ya no fuera que me tropezara. Además, Charlie no debía ver aquello. No sabía por qué me sentía tan emocionada con el baile. Sabía que estábamos en tiempos difíciles y este no era el momento ideal para este tipo de cosas. Pero me encantaba la idea de verme bonita para Edward.

-¡Nos vemos, Charlie!-dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias por prestarnos la casa.-dijo Alice.

-Nos vemos, papá.

-Espera Bella.

Me detuve y volteé para mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Que lo pases bien.

-Gracias.

Salí de mi casa y me lancé a los brazos de Edward.

-¡Wow!-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta?

-Te ves hermosa. Como todos los días.

-¿No me veo más hermosa que siempre?-le pregunté haciendo pucheros.

-Más hermosa que nunca.-susurró a mi oído.

-¡Vamos, tórtolos!-gritó Alice desde su Porsche.

Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta su Volvo. Me ayudó a sentarme y luego se dirigió a su asiento. Condujo lentamente detrás del Porsche –en donde iban Jasper y Alice- y del BMW –en donde iban Rosalie y Emmett. Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y Edward me trató como una damisela. Se preocupó de cuidar mi vestido y mi peinado. Me mantuvo como si fuese la más hermosa muñeca que había visto. Todos los chicos tenían sus miradas fijas en Rosalie, Alice y en mí. Lo que me impresionaba, ya que yo no era tan hermosa como ellas.

-Todos te miran.-dijo Edward.

-Lo sé.-dije avergonzada.

Guardé silencio por un momento. Edward y yo nos habíamos trasladado hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados y Edward estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

-Voy al baño.-dije.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Edward

-¿Qué me va a pasar en el baño?-le sonreí.

-Bella, sabes que me refiero a James.

-Jacob y su manada están patrullando los alrededores, Edward. Todo estará bien.

-Hasta la más poderosa manada de hombres lobo puede dejar escapar al enemigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me besó en la frente y me dejó ir. Caminé entre la gente para llegar al baño. Me sorprendí cuando vi en una esquina a Mike y a Jessica besándose apasionadamente, tan apasionados como si se tratase del fin del mundo. Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Jóvenes con hormonas revolucionadas, como diría Jasper. Hablando de él, ¿Dónde se encontraría? Antes de salir del lugar, lo escaneé para buscar a los Cullen. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la pista de baile. Jasper y Alice se habían acercado a Edward y ahora le estaban haciendo compañía.

Salí del lugar y fui directo al baño. Entré y ahí había sólo una mujer de cabello rojizo. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta. Me paré frente al espejo y comencé a revisar mi maquillaje. Sin darme cuenta, miré de reojo a la mujer. Su vista estaba fija en mí. Volví a mirar mi reflejo, nerviosa por la mirada de la mujer. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Su piel era blanca, sus facciones eran perfectas, pero principalmente, sus ojos eran rojos. Terminé de revisar mi maquillaje y emprendí mi camino hacia el salón de baile. Pero antes de que saliera del baño, ella habló.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que te escapes.

-¿D-disculpa?-balbuceé asustada.

Volteé a verla. Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Quería salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió. Ella llegó a mi lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi boca para que guardara silencio.

-Te prometo que no te haré daño.-sonrió.- Pero no puedo prometerte lo mismo por James.

Ella rió maliciosamente y yo comencé a llorar. ¿Es que nunca podría tener una vida tranquila junto a Edward? ¿Por qué alguien se interponía siempre entre nosotros? La miré a los ojos y pude ver mi final reflejado en ellos. Este era mi final. Y nadie me iba a poder ayudar…

º0º0º0º0º

**chan-chan XD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se está poniendo interesante?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	27. Sin Piedad

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintisiete: Sin Piedad.**

**Edward POV.**

-Se está demorando mucho.-gruñí.

-Es humana.-dijo Alice.

-No es eso, Alice.-dijo Jasper.- Es chica y por eso se demora tanto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea chica, Jazz?-le preguntó Alice.

-Tú eres chica y te demoras siglos en el baño.-dijo divertido.

-Eso es porque me gusta verme hermosa para ti.

-Lo sé.

Alice le lanzó un beso a Jasper y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Volvía pensar en Bella. Se estaba demorando mucho en el baño y eso me preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría si James la había encontrado en el baño? no, no lo podía permitir. Así que iría a buscarla. Eso sería lo mejor.

-Detente Edward.-dijo Alice.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Bella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?

-Te veo entrar.-se detuvo a pensar un momento.- Pero no te veo salir.

-Estaré bien.-gruñí.- Quizás Jacob esté ahí.

-Vamos todos.-dijo Alice.- Jazz, llama a Rose y a Emmett. Nos encontraremos en la puerta.

-Sí.-dijo Jasper.

Jasper se marchó a buscar a los demás. Alice y yo caminamos entre la gente para llegar a la salida. Allí, nos encontramos con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rosalie molesta.

-Es Bella.-dije.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-preguntó Emmett.

-Fue al baño y no ha regresado.-dijo Alice.

-Bueno, es normal.-dijo Emmett.

-Siento que algo está mal.-dije.

-Ok, vamos.-dijo Rosalie.

Los cinco salimos del salón de baile y nos dirigimos al baño. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de la manada de hombres lobos. Todos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa. Y nadie había visto u olido algo fuera de lo normal. Alice y Rosalie entraron al baño y nosotros nos quedamos afuera esperando. Estaba ansioso por saber de Bella. Sabía que algo andaba mal y lo sentía también. Alice y Rosalie salieron corriendo del baño.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-bramé.

-¡No está!-gritó Rosalie.

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Alice.- Pero hay un efluvio…

Alice me miró y guardó silencio. Gruñí molesto. Él había llegado a ella y nadie se había dado cuenta. Emmett agarró mi brazo para sostenerme por si decidía hacer algo.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Jasper.

Noté que su mirada estaba sombría. Y por sus pensamientos, sabía que se estaba preparando para batallar. _Por_ _favor, Edward. No pongas en peligro a mi Emmett._ Me rogó Rosalie en sus pensamientos. La miré y asentí.

-Seguiré el efluvio.-dije.

-¿Tú solo?-me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, no puedo pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas por mí.

-No nos estás pidiendo nada del otro mundo.-Emmett apretó aún más mi brazo.- Queremos ayudar.

-No lo permitiré.-dije.- No…

-No lo hagas por Rosalie.-dijo Emmett.- No sé qué te pidió, pero no le hagas caso. Queremos ayudarte.

-No, Em.-susurró Rosalie.- Por favor.

-¿Quieres que lo abandonemos, Rose?-preguntó Alice.

-¡No!-gritó ella.- ¡Yo también quiero salvar a Bella, pero no quiero ver a mi familia destruirse! Ustedes son lo más importante para mí. Bella también lo es. Pero la sola idea de perder a uno de ustedes, me mortifica.

-No nos pasará nada.-dijo Jasper colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie.- Sabes que no nos pasará nada.

-Son tres y nosotros somos cinco.-dijo Alice.- Podremos vencerlos.

Rosalie paseó su mirada por todos nosotros. Estaba ansiosa y tenía mucho miedo. El peligro era algo inminente y todos teníamos que aceptar eso.

-Ok, vamos.-susurró Rosalie.

Emmett me soltó. Los cinco cerramos nuestros ojos y comenzamos a analizar nuestro alrededor. Los olores que desprendían los humanos nos distraían, pero rápidamente pudimos notar el efluvio del vampiro. Lo seguimos hasta el bosque. ¿Cómo diablos no habían sido capaces los hombres lobo de notarlo? El efluvio continuaba por el bosque hasta un sector montañoso, que estaba lleno de cuevas. ¿Bella estaba allí? Escuchamos un débil latido.

-¿Es Bella?-preguntó Jasper.

-Suena tan débil.-susurró Rosalie.

-Vamos.-dije.- Antes de que la perdamos.

Mis hermanos asintieron y comenzamos a correr, guiándonos por el efluvio del vampiro. De pronto, apareció Jacob acompañado con algunos de sus compañeros de manada.

-Se la han llevado.-les dije.- Han llegado a ella.

_¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir eso?_-preguntó Jacob.

-No lo sé.-le respondí.- Pero no está.

_¡Estábamos pendientes de ella! No dejamos que nada se le acercara._

-Pues se acercaron a ella.-bramé.- Y ahora no sabemos si está viva o no.

Jacob se detuvo en seco. Sus compañeros de manada se detuvieron junto a él. Un millón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza. Pero la que más se quedó rondando en su cabeza fue la del cuerpo de Bella tirado sobre el suelo sin vida. Me estremecí y solté un gutural gruñido.

-¡Cálmate!-me dijo Alice.- Necesitamos que estés tranquilo para pelear.

-No necesito estar tranquilo para matarlo.-susurré.

Me adelanté a mis hermanos. No podía aguantar la ansiedad que sentía por saber de Bella. Su latido se hacía cada vez más claro. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Escuché un par de risas y un grito de dolor. Bella estaba sufriendo. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se liberaba, algo que deseaba salvar a Bella. La ponzoña se acumulaba dentro de mi boca. Y sentía como el deseo de mutilar a aquellos que le estaban provocando dolor, se acumulaba en mí. Localicé a Bella y a dos vampiros en una cueva. ¿Dónde estaba el tercero?

-¡Corre, Edward!-me gritó Jasper.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía y llegué a la cueva. James estaba arrodillado al lado de Bella, quien estaba tendida sobre el suelo y quejándose de dolor. Una mujer estaba parada a varios metros de distancia. Ella observaba atentamente como James jugaba con mi Bella. Y eso no lo podía permitir. Me lancé sobre James sin pensarlo dos veces y lo derribé. La mujer siseo, pero James rió y la detuvo para que no se metiera en la pelea.

-¡Por fin has llegado!-rió.- ¡Tu novia te estaba esperando!

-¡Como te atreves!-gruñí.

-Es divertido jugar con la humana. Ahora puedo ver claramente porqué te gusta tanto.

-¡Ella no es juguete!-bramé.

Mi voz resonó por toda la cueva. La mujer se mantuvo quieta, sin mover ni un músculo. Escuché un débil gimoteo de dolor. Miré a Bella. Ella estaba tratando de pararse, pero el dolor que sentía era más grande. Mi mirada estaba fija en ella. Y de eso se aprovechó James para voltearme y acorralarme contra el piso.

-No te distraigas.-me dijo.- Porque si lo haces, no será divertido matarte frente a ella.

-No podrás conmigo.-dije.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que no podré contigo?-rió maliciosamente.- No me conoces. Y no sabes lo que pienso.

Esta vez fui yo el que reí.

-¿Qué no sé lo que piensas?-reí de nuevo.- Pues sí lo sé. Y estás en desventaja conmigo, James.

Frunció el ceño y gruñó. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. En ese momento, llegaron mis hermanos. Rosalie y Emmett se lanzaron contra la mujer. Jasper vino a ayudarme, mientras que Alice fue al rescate de Bella.

-¡Sácala de acá, Alice!-gruñí.

-Sí.-dijo Alice.

Vi de reojo como la tomaba en brazos. Bella extendió una de sus manos hacia mí.

-No Edward, no lo hagas.-susurró.

-Vamos, Bella.-dijo Alice.

En el momento en el cual Alice se alejó junto a Bella, Jasper y yo nos encargamos de James.

-¡No!-chilló la mujer.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Rosalie.

La mujer chilló de dolor cuando Rosalie –despiadadamente- le sacó un brazo. Rosalie quería terminar lo más rápido posible con todo esto. Y si eso significaba ser despiadada, eso haría. James volvió a gruñir. Lo acorralé contra la pared y coloqué mi mano en su cuello, para mantenerlo controlado.

-Te haré sufrir todo lo que hiciste sufrir a Bella. Eso no te lo perdonaré jamás.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo, lector de mentes?-rió maliciosamente.

-Jasper…

Jasper asintió y le sacó un brazo a James. Éste no gritó tanto como me lo esperaba. Después de un rato. Volvió a reír.

-No me das miedo.-susurró.- Y nunca me harás sufrir de la misma manera. Oh, sé que amas a tu humana. Pero ella siempre será eso, una humana. Nada más que algo para alimentarse.

Gruñí cuando hizo la asociación. Bella no era simplemente algo para alimentarse. Bella nunca saciaría mi sed. Jamás. Ya que ella se había transformado en algo más para mí. Bella era el ángel que había traído luz a mi vida. Ella era más que cualquier cosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré la cabeza de James con mis dos manos.

-¿Me vas a matar?-preguntó con burla.- ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

-No sabes de qué soy capaz.

-Eres débil.-rió.- No te atreverías.

Sonreí maliciosamente y con toda mi fuerza, le arranqué la cabeza.

-¡No!-chilló la mujer.- ¡NO, James!

-Callen a la novia.-susurré.

-Yo me encargo.-dijo Jasper.

Solté la cabeza de James y la tiré al suelo. Rosalie soltó a la novia y se la dejó a Emmett. Entre él y Jasper acabaron con la vida de ella.

-¡NO!-chilló la novia de James.

Rosalie cerró los ojos. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lamento que hayas sido partícipe de todo esto.-susurré.

-Ve a buscar a Bella.-susurró.- Ella te necesita.

-Gracias, Rose.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Comenzó a sollozar –sin lágrimas, obviamente- y la consolé. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. En ese momento llegó Emmett.

-Jasper se encargará de prenderles fuego.-dijo.

-Gracias por todo.

-No fue tanto como me esperaba.-Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie dejó de abrazarme repentinamente y miró enfurecida a Emmett. Lo empujó molesta.

-¿No fue tanto? ¿¡Qué no fue tanto!?-rugió.- ¡¡Pensé que te perdería!! ¡Pensé que perdería a uno de mis hermanos! ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

-Rose, Rose, Rose…-Emmett sostuvo el rostro de Rosalie entre sus manos.- Todos estamos bien. Todos estamos a salvo. Eso es lo que importa.

-¡Casi los pierdo!-sollozó.

-Oh, Rose.-Emmett la abrazó.- ¡Estamos todos bien!

Ella se aferró a su ropa. En ese momento llegó Jasper. Me dio un par de palmaditas sobre mi hombro.

-Todo ha terminado.-nos dijo.- Ahora podemos volver a nuestra vida normal.

-¿Crees que tendremos una vida normal?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Te lo juro.-la miré a los ojos.- Te juro que nuestra vida volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Qué harás?-me preguntó asustada.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Comencé a caminar, pero ella me detuvo.

-¡Edward!-chilló.

Volteé a verla sorprendida. Emmett la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Y Jasper estaba a su lado.

-¡No te lo permitiré!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te permitiré que la abandones!

-Rose, eso es lo que…

-¡NO! No puedes romperle el corazón. No puedes.-negó con la cabeza.

-¿La estás defendiendo?

-¿Sabes lo que sentirá ella? No puedo permitirte que lo hagas. Bella no se lo merece. Ella ha sufrido por ti porque te ama. Y no te permitiré que le hagas daño.

-¿No me lo permitirás?

-Iras a verla y le dirás cuando la amas.-me ordenó.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

-¡Ella lo necesita!

-Ok, lo haré.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No la dejaré, no le haré daño. Además. Me sorprende lo mucho que la hayas defendido.

-La comprendo.-miró a Emmett.- Y sé lo que se siente saber que no podrás vivir sin la persona que tanto amas.

-No la dejaré.

-Gracias.

-Vayan a disfrutar lo que queda del baile.

-Quiero irme a mi casa.-susurró Rosalie.- ¿Vamos, Em?

-Vamos.-dijo Emmett.- ¿Vienes, Jazz?

-Voy a buscar a Alice.

-Yo te acompaño.-dije.

Los dos salimos de la cueva. Emmett y Rosalie corrieron hacia casa. Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en la mitad del bosque. Bella estaba aferrada a los brazos de Alice. Jacob y un par de muchachos de La Push también estaban allí. Bella estaba temblando y Jacob estaba arrodillado a su lado, acariciándole el brazo. Traté de no enfadarme con él y de comprenderlo. Pero ya estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas. Gracias a Dios que Jasper estaba conmigo. Y él me calmó.

La mirada de Bella estaba perdida. Como si no supiera que hacer. Me acerqué lentamente a ella. No quería asustarla. Pero –sin querer- pisé una rama e hizo ruido. Inmediatamente la mirada de Bella se fijó en mí. Sus ojos se abrieron, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Alice soltó lentamente a Bella, pero ella seguía aferrada a sus brazos. Quise acercarme más, pero Jasper me detuvo. Lo miré y negó con la cabeza._ Está asustada. No sabe cómo reaccionar_. Asentí. Jasper tenía razón. Comencé a alejarme lentamente de ella. Pero me detuve en seco al escuchar su voz.

-¡NO!-chilló con desesperación.

-Bella, por favor.-susurró Alice.- Cálmate.

Bella se paró con dificultad. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí a trompicones. Me acerqué a ella y se lanzó a mis brazos. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡No, Edward no te vayas!

-No me iré.-le aseguré.

-Por favor.-sollozó.- No me abandones…jamás.

-Bella, estoy acá.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me miró a los ojos. Sus pobres ojos color chocolate estaban rojos e hinchados. Me dio un corto beso en los labios. Con sus dedos recorrió los rasguños que había dejado en mí la batalla con James.

-Pero…estas tan mal herido.

-Ya se me pasarán. No es nada, Bella. Tú estás peor.

-No…yo estoy bien.-sonrió.

-Si no te sostengo, te caes al suelo.

-Por lo menos te tengo a ti.

-¿Qué le quebró?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Dos costillas y la muñeca. Nada más. Lo otro fue a nivel psicológico.

-¿Qué le dijo?-pregunté.

-Cosas sobre ti. Pero Bella no se le creyó nada.-Alice sonrió.- Ella fue fuerte.

-Por ti.-susurró ella.

-Has sido muy valiente, Bella. Y no merezco esa valentía.

-No…no lo digas.

-No te abandonaré.-le sonreí.- Rosalie me mataría si lo hiciera. Así que quédate tranquila. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Te duele algo?

-¡Claro que le duele algo!-bramó Jacob.

-Sé que está sintiendo dolor.-le dije calmadamente.- Sé que está sufriendo…

-¡Pero no haces nada!-me gritó.- ¡La dejaste que ese chupasangre la atrapara!

-Lo sé. Y ese fue mi error.

-Oh, no.-dijo Bella.- Estoy bien, Edward.

-No, mi amor. No estás bien. Necesitas que te cuide, que te cure.

-Debes alimentarte.-me dijo.- Tus ojos…

-Alice y Jasper te llevarán a casa. Carlisle te curará. Yo iré en cuanto pueda.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?-susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sorprendidos los muchachos de La Push.

-Creo que has tenido muchas emociones por un día. No quiero asustarte.

-No me asustarás.

-Necesitas curarte.

-Me puedo curar y luego te acompaño.

-No hables estupideces.-dijo Jacob.

-Shush.-dijo Bella.- Quiero estar contigo a cada momento, Edward. La vida es corta y no quiero perderme ni un segundo…

-Vamos a curarte.

La tomé en brazos con mucho cuidado para no causarle daño y comencé a caminar. Alice y Jasper nos siguieron. Dejamos atrás a los hombres lobo. Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Me puse a correr en el momento en que Bella se quedó dormida. Llegamos a casa rápidamente. Carlisle y Esme salieron a recibirnos.

-¡Oh, chicos!-Esme abrazó a Alice y a Jasper.- ¡Se encuentran bien!

-Carlisle.-le dije.

-Déjame a Bella y vete a alimentarte.

Le pasé a Bella y corrí hacia el bosque. No tenía muchas ganas de buscar algo que me guste. Así que me lancé despiadadamente a lo primero que encontré. Cuando sacié mi sed, volví a casa. Carlisle estaba curando a Bella, mientras que ésta dormía plácidamente.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sus heridas se curarán. Pero no sé cómo se lo explicaremos a Charlie.-dijo Carlisle.

Agarré mi móvil y marqué el número de Charlie.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó Esme.

-Lo correcto.-dije entre dientes.

-¿Aló?-contestó Charlie el teléfono.

-Charlie, soy Edward.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó asustado.

-Alice y Rosalie la convencieron para que la acompañaran a casa para cambiarse de vestido.-mentí.- Y por lo que me contaron, se demoraron mucho y Bella se ha quedado completamente dormida en mi casa.

-¿Dónde estás tú?

-Con Emmett y con Jasper en la fiesta. Salí del salón de baile para poder hablar contigo. Esme me llamó muy preocupada. No sabe qué hacer.

-Déjala allá en tu casa. Pero mañana en la mañana se viene para acá.

-Claro, llamaré a Esme para decirle. Gracias por comprender.

-No te preocupes. Gracias por llamar.

-Nos vemos.

Colgué. Toda mi familia me miró expectante.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Charlie la ha dejado quedarse, pero creo que dormirá más cómoda en una cama.

-Puede usar la mía.-dijo Alice.

Jasper gruñó. Sabía que no era por el hecho de que Bella durmiera en su cama, sino que porque él quería "celebrar" con Alice. Y para poder "celebrar" necesitaba su cama. Suspiré.

-No te preocupes, Alice. No es necesario.

-Pero quiero ayudarla.-dijo Alice.

-Creo que lo que Edward desea decir es que, Bella estará más cómoda si duerme entre sus brazos.-dijo Esme.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Alice.

-Acá, en el sillón.

-Como quieras.-dijo molesta.

Todos se pararon. Me acomodé en el sillón y Carlisle la tendió sobre mí con mucho cuidado. Bella se movió un poco incómoda, pero enseguida se acomodó a mi cuerpo.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Carlisle.

Esme se acercó a mí, me revolvió el cabello y me besó en la frente. Todos se marcharon y nos dejaron solos. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los suspiros y gemidos de mis hermanos en los pisos superiores. Pero traté de concentrarme en la débil respiración de Bella. Estaba tan calmada, como si nada hubiese pasado. Su corazón latía con normalidad. Todo estaba bien. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en un 100% en Bella.

Podía oler el exquisito olor que su cabello desprendía. Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear mi pecho. Mis dedos recorrieron sus cabellos con delicadeza. Pude ver su hermoso rostro y su cálida sonrisa en mi mente a la perfección. Acaricié sus mejillas y sentí como la sangre se aglomeraba para formar una fina capa de rubor en éstas. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró maravillada.

-Edward.

Susurró mi nombre y me sentí extasiado. So voz era lo más hermoso que había escuchado durante toda mi vida. Sonreí.

-¿Edward?-preguntó.- ¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos chocolate me miraban con preocupación. Acaricié su mejilla.

-No te mueves, o te dolerá.

-Me siento mejor.

Intentó moverse, pero al intentarlo, soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras.-la miré con preocupación.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

-Las cinco de la mañana. No has dormido nada, ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

-No tengo sueño.

-Bella, tienes que descansar.

-No quiero cerrar los ojos.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas de nuevo?

-No las categorizaría de esa manera.

-¿Qué?

-Soñé contigo…y con lo que pasó hoy.

-Soy un monstruo. Lo lamento, Bella. No quise asustarte.

-No estoy asustada. Es más, me pareció muy valiente y sexy.

-¿Valiente y sexy?-arqueé una ceja.- ¿Cómo puede ser valiente y sexy arrancarle la cabeza a alguien?

-No eso, Edward. Sino que todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-Pues no tenía opción, ¿cierto? No puedo vivir sin ti y no puedo soportar que te hagan daño.

-Aún así fue sexy.-dijo con tono juguetón.

-Bella, estás herida.

Sonrió. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzar mi rostro. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se mordió el labio para no quejarse.

-Bella, te lo dije.

-No, no, estoy bien.

-Deja de hacerte la valiente.-fruncí el ceño.- Te duele.

-Estaré bien.

-Te haré más daño.

-Te necesito.-argumentó.

-¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño?

-No me haces daño. Es más, estar contigo, me calma el dolor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Sus dedos recorrieron mis labios con ternura. Suspiré cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó.

-En ti.

-¿También estaban pensando en mí cuando tenías los ojos cerrados anteriormente?

-Sí.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Creo…creo que…

Fruncí el ceño ante la imposibilidad de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó en un susurró.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Rocé mis labios contra su mejilla.

-Es algo imposible.-susurré desalentado.

-Si no me cuentas, no puedo opinar.

-Creo que…estaba soñando.-fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

-Pero…tú no puedes.

-Por eso creo que es imposible.

-¿Y sobre qué soñabas?

-¿Sobre quien más? no hay otra persona en esta vida que ocupe mis pensamientos más que tú, Bella.

-¿Estaba soñando sobre mí?

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que eres la única para mí?

-Creo…creo que nunca terminaré de darme cuenta. Eres muy maravilloso como para ser real.

Puse los ojos en blanco y ella rió divertida. Me miró y se mordió el labio inferior. Arqué una ceja al notar la lujuria con la que me miraba.

-No. Estás herida. Cuando te mejores lo haremos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para eso?

-Cuando no te duela más.

Suspiró resignada. Se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazó.

-Otro motivo por el cual eres muy perfecto para ser humano.-murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté divertido.

-Nada.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que dijiste algo.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormida.

-Bella, no me harás esperar hasta la mañana para que me cuentes, ¿cierto?

-¿Quién te dice que te contaré?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No seas mala.

-Buenas noches.

Esta vez fui yo el que suspiró resignado. Bella no me iba a contar a qué se refería con eso, pero yo tenía mis sospechas. Bella no entendía todavía que si yo me dejara llevar por mis deseos, tendría todos sus deseos saciados. Sonreí entre dientes. Pero eso no podía ocurrir. Tenía que ser responsable. O por lo menos intentarlo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré nuevamente. Comencé a tararear su nada, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus hermosos cabellos.

º0º0º0º0º

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantos. Por otro lado, lamento haberme demorado tanto**** en subir, pero estoy en el campo y para subir capítulo tengo que venir a la ciudad. Lamento la demora.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	28. Lejos de ti

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintiocho: Lejos de ti.**

**Bella POV.**

Desde lo que había pasado con James, había comenzado a moverme lentamente y con mucho cuidado, ya que cada movimiento brusco me producía dolor. Y sabía muy bien que Edward no podía soportar verme sufrir. Por lo tanto, yo no podía soportar verlo sufrir a él. Así que trataba de moverme lento y él trataba de no tocarme tanto. Pero casi no nos tocábamos por culpa de mi castigo. Pero por suerte, mi castigo había desaparecido al poco tiempo, ya que Charlie simplemente no soportaba verme pegada al teléfono todo el día.

Aún cuando Edward estaba en mi casa todo el día –ahora que teníamos todo el día libre porque no teníamos clases- Charlie no se daba cuenta de la delicadeza con la cual Edward me trataba. Además, Charlie no se sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado. No como Edward, que sabía todo y veía todos los días los enormes moretones que cubrían ciertos sectores de mi cuerpo.

-Estoy bien.-le dije cuando se movió incómodo.

-No, no estás bien. Te duele.

Se movió con cuidado y dejó de abrazarme. Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté sobre mi cama. Edward me miró con preocupación.

-No me duele. Ya estoy mejor.

-Bella, mírate.

Me levanté la parte de arriba de mi pijada descubriendo sólo mi estómago. Los moretones estaban desapareciendo lentamente.

-Ya se están yendo.

-Todavía los puedo ver. Y son peores que los que te hice yo.

-¿Y eso no debería hacerte sentir mejor? Tú no me provocaste éstos.-apunté los moretones.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta bien si yo fui el causante de todo esto?

-¿Cómo fuiste el causante, Edward?-pregunté molesta.

-Porque yo no te protegí lo suficiente.

-¿Protegerme lo suficiente? Edward, no me podías acompañar al baño. Yo te dije que podía ir sola. No fue tu culpa.

-Bella, por favor compréndeme. Me siento muy culpable por lo que pasaste.

-No deberías. ¿Jasper no te está ayudando?

-Jasper no es una especie de droga tranquilizante.-frunció el ceño.- Su don no funciona así.

-Pues tendré que hablar con él para que mejore su don.

-Bella, eso no es necesario.

-Sí, sí lo es. No soporto verte sufrir por mi culpa, Edward.

-¿Cómo es tu culpa todo esto?

-Pues lo es. Yo fui la tonta que fue sola al baño. Y aquella mujer me capturó. Punto final.

-Nada de punto final.-dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué siento que estamos volviendo al comienzo de nuestra relación?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hemos estado peleando todos los días obre el mismo tema. Lo mismo que cuando peleábamos sobre si era peligroso o no estar contigo.

-Creo que esto te demuestra que sí lo es.

-Vete.-dije enfadada.

-¿Qué?

Su mandíbula se desencajó por la sorpresa. Apunté hacia la ventana.

-Vete.-repetí.

-Bella, creo que no te das cuenta de lo que dices.

-Sí, me doy cuenta. Quiero que te vayas.

-No…

-Fuera de mi habitación.-dije molesta.- Si no quieres estar conmigo, vete.

-Me estás malinterpretando.-dijo nervioso.

-No, sé perfectamente lo que estás diciendo. ¿No es esto lo que querías?-dije mordazmente.- ¿No querías que estuviera alejada de ti?

-Bella, por favor. No es eso, es sólo que…

-¿Qué, Edward? Estoy cansada de tu bipolaridad. Estoy cansada de todas tus dudas sobre lo nuestro. Creo que un momento apartados del otro estará bien.

-Bella, mañana te vas donde Renée, ¿recuerdas? No te veré en mucho tiempo.

-Son tres semanas.-dije molesta.- No te quiero ver.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Cuando regrese conversaremos. Pero no sé que voy a hacer. No puedo vivir así, Edward. Y quiero que pienses sobre eso.

-¿Me estás castigando?-arqueó una ceja.

-Nos estoy dando un tiempo.-suspiré resignada.- Nada de castigos. Sólo quiero que pienses con claridad.

-Pues estoy pensando con claridad.-dijo molesto, muy molesto.

-No te enfades, Edward.-traté de calmarlo.- Sólo quiero que pienses en lo que estás haciendo.

-Sé lo que hago, Bella. No necesito que nadie me lo diga. Y menos una…

Su voz se apagó en el instante en el cual se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El volumen de su voz había subido y estaba completamente fuera de sí. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vieron mi cara de tristeza. Sabía que todo esto dolería, pero necesitaba abrirle los ojos a Edward. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos –lo bueno y lo malo- no podía creer que quería seguir apartándome de su vida. ¿No me habría transformado en su todo?

-Ya veo.-susurré.

-No, Bella.-dijo arrepentido.- No quería decir eso.

-¿Ah, no?-entrecerré los ojos.- Te escuché perfectamente, Edward.

-Bella, por favor.

-Vete y piensa. Eso es todo lo que pido.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Ahora.-susurré.

Edward bajó la mirada, entristecido. Me rompía el corazón verlo así. Pero era una necesidad. Se paró de mi cama y se deslizó por la ventana. Esperé un momento antes de tirarme sobre mi cama y romper a llorar. Odiaba esto. Odiaba la indecisión de Edward. Odiaba que mi almohada oliera a él. A la mañana siguiente Charlie me llevó al aeropuerto de Seattle y se sorprendió del hecho de que Edward no hubiese ido a despedirme. Sonreí con amargura.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.-lo excusé.

-Pero es tu novio. Cualquier cosa es menos importante que tú.

-Era un asunto familiar. Algo con su abuela.-susurré.

-¿Muy importante?

-Eso parece.

-Bueno, lo verás dentro de tres semanas.

-Sí, lo sé.

En ese momento, tres semanas se veían como una eternidad. Charlie se despidió de mí y entré al sector de espera. Me senté en uno de los asientos y me coloqué los audífonos de mi nuevo iPod Touch que Alice me había regalado. Miré mi móvil por última vez antes de apagarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza contra un pilar que había a mi lado y suspiré. Cerré los ojos. Edward no había venido a despedirse.

¿Qué pasaba si lo había dañado? ¿Estaría tan molesto y dolido conmigo que –ni siquiera- había venido a despedirse? _¡Tonta Bella!_ Grité mentalmente. _¿Por qué le tuviste que decir eso? ¿No ves que le provocaste daño a la persona que más amas en la vida?_ Cerré los ojos con más fuerza. Sí, Edward era mi aire, mi mundo, mi todo. Pero no podía soportar su indecisión. Si me amaba tanto, que lo demostrara. Eso quería, una demostración de todo su amor. Sentí que alguien me sacudía con delicadeza y abrí los ojos.

-Lamento molestarla, pero su avión está a punto de irse. ¿Abordará o no el avión?

_Tentadora idea, Bella. ¡Corre, ve a verlo y dile cuanto lo amas! _Gritó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Sí, lo abordaré. Gracias por avisarme.

-No hay de qué. Ahora, sígame para que pueda abordar.

Me paré del asiento y apagué mi iPod. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no me había dado cuenta que era momento de abordar? Caminé mecánicamente detrás de la mujer que había venido a sacarme de mis pensamientos. Terminé el papeleo y entré al avión.

-Bienvenida.-me saludó una azafata dentro del avión.

Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi asiento de turista. No más primeras clases para mí. O por lo menos no más si no estaba con los Cullen. En ese momento, todos mis pensamientos se desviaron a Edward, otra vez. Me senté en mi asiento. Volví a escuchar música cuando el avión se estabilizó en el cielo. El viaje a Jacksonville sería largo. Por lo menos para mí.

_**-¿Ya no me quieres?-susurré.**_

_**Lo miré a los ojos. Estábamos en la playa y el sol se estaba poniendo. La arena y el mar estaban bañados por el tinte rojizo de la puesta de sol. Y su piel brillaba a causa de éste.**_

_**-Tenías razón. Debo dejar de ser tan indeciso.**_

_**-¿Qué tratas de decirme?**_

_**Sus ojos brillaron, pero no por emoción, sino que por tristeza. **_

_**-Lo lamento.-susurró.- Lo pensé y no soy lo mejor para ti.**_

_**Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Me iba a dejar. Mi respiración se hizo pesada. Me estaba costando pensar con claridad. ¿Lo había dicho con seriedad? Lo miré y él asintió. **_

_**-Lo lamento.-susurró.**_

_**Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de bruces a la arena. Toda mi vida había perdido sentido. Ya nada importaba. Comencé a llorar de frustración al no poder decir nada. No podía hablar, no podía pensar. Pero la única palabra que abandonó mis labios fue su nombre.**_

_**-Edward…**_

Me incorporé sobresaltada. Nadie a mí alrededor se había dado cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento. ¿Había sido una pesadilla o era algún tipo de sueño premonitorio? Me llevé la mano a mi frente y traté de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Inhalé y exhalé varias bocanadas de aire para calmarme. En ese momento, una azafata dio el aviso de que aterrizaríamos en diez minutos. Ya estaba en Jacksonville y no había nada que hacer. Edward estaba lejos, muy lejos de mí.

Todo pasó tan rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba caminando hacia Renée y Phil. Cuando Renée me vio, corrió hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos. Me abrazó con toda su fuerza, como si no me hubiese visto en años. Traté de aguantarme la exclamación de dolor. Se alejó de mí y agarró mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Algo anda mal.-dijo enseguida.

-Nada anda mal, mamá.

-Lo puedo notar en tus ojos. Estás triste. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Miré a mi alrededor, nerviosa. Mucha gente estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor. Renée notó que estaba mirando a la gente.

-Si quieres, podemos hablar en casa.

-Por favor.-susurré.

Volvió a abrazarme.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo!

Se separó de mí, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el auto de Phil. Apenas me había dado tiempo para saludarlo. Phil condujo hasta su nueva casa y Renée me conversó sobre todo lo que me había perdido durante este año. La escuché atenta, pero no podía evitar pensar en mi sueño. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de alejar a Edward? Ahora me arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho.

Renée no insistió en el tema. Me dejó estar un par de días sola para acomodarme a Jacksonville. Pero no quería adaptarme a Jacksonville. Yo quería mi Forks, mis nubes, mi mal clima y mi Edward. Una mañana estaba tirada sobre mi cama -mirando al vacío- cuando Renée entró cargando una bandeja con mi desayuno.

-Despierta dormilona.-dijo cariñosamente.

Me moví inquieta en mi cama y volteé a verla. Se sentó al borde de mi cama y dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Colocó su mano sobre mi frente y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?-preguntó.

-Supongo.

-¿Cómo que supones, Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado extraña desde que llegaste de Forks. ¿Es que no te gusta Jacksonville?

-Mucho sol. No es como Forks.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta el frío.

-Pues ahora sí.

-¿Qué ocurre? Sé que algo te ocurre.

-¿Has llamado a Charlie?

-Me has descubierto.-susurró avergonzada.- Pero sólo lo hice porque estoy preocupada por ti.

-¿Y te contó sobre lo que pasó?

-Me contó que Edward no te fue a despedir. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues nos distanciamos.

-Por lo que yo he oído de ti y de Charlie, tú y Edward son inseparables.

-Pues ya no.

Hundí mi rostro en mi almohada y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Renée se acomodó a mi lado, pasando sus dedos por mis cabellos con delicadeza.

-Oh, Bella. Todos los novios se pelean.

-No, Edward ya no me ama.-dije entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has hablado con él?

-No necesito hablar con él para saberlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Levanté mi rostro de la almohada y la miré a los ojos.

-Si me amara, hubiese llamado o intentado darme un mensaje.

-Bella, ¿Cómo sabes si no ha llamado?

-Porque he estado revisando mi móvil cada tres segundos. Y no hay señal de él. ¡Oh, mamá!

Me senté y me arrojé a sus brazos. Ella me acunó con estos.

-No llores, Bella. Todo estará bien.

-No, mamá. No lo estará. ¡Si hubieses visto su cara cuando le dije que se marchara y que pensara las cosas!

-¿Tú le pediste un tiempo?

-Sí.-sollocé.- ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida?

-Porque Charlie me dijo que eras un zombi a su lado, que no eras capaz de razonar cuando estabas con él.

-¿Un zombi?-pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque dice que estás ciega cuando estás con él.-sonrió.- Charlie lo encuentra algo perturbador, pero yo sé de qué se trata.

-¿De qué?

-Amor. El más puro amor que puede existir en este mundo. Oh, hija mía, estás enamorada hasta los pies de Edward.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Pero él no me ama como yo a él.

-¿Por qué tienes esa idea tan tonta en tu cabeza?

-Porque lo sé.-bajé la mirada.- Edward nunca ha estado seguro sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Me vas a decir que durante todo este tiempo que has estado con él, no ha estado seguro sobre su relación?

-Así es.

-Eso no es verdad, Bella.

-Tú no lo conoces, mamá.-dije molesta.- Tú no sabes cómo es él.

-Pues Charlie me ha contado cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Por ejemplo, la delicadeza con que te trata. Charlie dice que siente que Edward te trata como si tú fueras la rosa más delicada de todas. Dice que te mira sólo a ti y a nadie más. Dice que tú eres la única para él.

-Pues se equivoca. Y tú también.

Aparté molesta las manos de Renée y volvía refugiar mi rostro en la almohada.

-Bella no te enfades cuando te digo la verdad.

-No es verdad. No quiero seguir escuchándote.

-La verdad duele, Bella.-dijo.- Pero quiero que sepas que creo en todo lo que Charlie me ha contado. Y otra cosa, esta tarde Phil tiene un juego muy importante e iré a verlo. Si tienes ganas puedes ir. Y si no, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero preferiría que no te quedaras encerrada en casa.

Escuché sus pasos y la puerta cerrarse. Levanté la mirada. Renée no estaba allí. Suspiré aliviada y continué con mis sollozos. ¿Por qué ella insistía en todo esto? ¿Es que no entendía que me dolía? Pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi pieza. Sólo salí a comer cuando era necesario. Renée y Phil se marcharon al estadio y me quedé sola.

Miré por la ventana y sentí que debía salir un momento. Estar sola en la casa me estaba asfixiando. Me vestí y salí a caminar a la playa. Ésta estaba completamente vacía. Quizás todo el mundo en Jacksonville estaban en el estadio viendo el partido. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía sentarme sobre la arena o debía seguir caminando?

El sol comenzó a ponerse y fue ahí cuando recordé mi pesadilla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. ¿Sería este el momento en el cual aparecería Edward y me decía que no me quería a su lado?

-Bella.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre. Volteé mecánicamente para verlo. Él estaba allí, parado a pocos metros de mí. Mi mentón tiritó levemente. Dios, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-susurré.

Lo miré a los ojos. Todo era igual a mi sueño. Estábamos en la playa y el sol se estaba poniendo. La arena y el mar estaban bañados por el tinte rojizo de la puesta de sol. Y su piel brillaba a causa de éste.

-Tenías razón. Debo dejar de ser tan indeciso.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Sus ojos brillaron, pero no con tristeza.

-Me vas a dejar.-susurré.

-¡No, no es eso!-dijo con desesperación.

-¿No venías a decirme eso?

-No, ¿Qué te hizo pensar aquella calamidad?

-Lo soñé…-susurré.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de bruces a la arena. Comencé a llorar, pero no de frustración. Esta vez lloraba de alegría. ¡Edward no me iba a abandonar! No podía hablar, no podía pensar. Todo era muy abrumador. Pero la única palabra que abandonó mis labios fue su nombre.

-Edward…

-¡Bella!

Se arrodilló a mi lado y tomó mi rostro con desesperación. No lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Todo fue un mal sueño, Bella!

Lo miré y él me sonrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré un puñado de arena y se lo tiré a la cara. Sabía que no le hacía ni un efecto, pero estaba enfadada. Algo dentro de mí despertó. Me paré enfadada y comencé a alejarme de Edward.

-¡Bella, detente!-comenzó a correr detrás de mí.- ¿Qué hice mal?

-¡Te demoraste mucho!

-¿Qué?-se detuvo en seco.- ¿Es por eso que estás enfadada?

-¿Te parece poco?-me detuve yo también.- ¡No he hecho nada más que llorar estos días!

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que quiso que pensara!

-¿Y tanto te demoraste en pensar?

-Pero si fui a buscarte el día que te fuiste.

-¿Cómo?-me acerqué más a él.- ¿Fuiste a mi casa?

-Fui al aeropuerto. Convencí a muchas señoritas que trabajaban allí que me dejaran entrar, pero cuando te encontré, estabas abordando el avión y no me escuchaste.

-¿Me fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto?-repetí sorprendida.

-Así es.

Otra cosa despertó dentro de mí en ese momento. Caminé hacia él con determinación. Edward evitó retroceder asustado por mi próximo ataque. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, no lo vio venir. Me lancé a sus brazos y uní nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. No me importaron las reglas estúpidas que alguna vez tuvo Edward. En ese momento solamente me importaba transmitirle mis sentimientos. Quería que comprendiera mi frustración, mi amargura, mi dolor, mi amor hacia él.

Y –al parecer- Edward lo sintió. Colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, me tumbó sobre la arena y comenzó a besarme con mayor pasión. Sus labios abandonaron mi boca y comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, comenzando por mi cuello. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Todo indicaba que Edward daría el siguiente paso. ¿Así se sentía tener sexo de reconciliación?

-Ejem, ejem.-se aclaró una voz la garganta.

Edward me dejó de besar inmediatamente. Y los dos volteamos para ver de quién se trataba. Un oficial de policía estaba parado junto a nosotros, de brazos cruzados y de ceño fruncido. Edward se paró y luego me ayudó a pararme. Me escondí –instintivamente- detrás de Edward, ya que el policía me recordaba a Charlie. Pero en ese momento me acordé del sol. Miré hacia el horizonte marítimo y me di cuenta de que el sol ya no estaba. Así que no había problema con su piel.

-Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que este es un lugar público.-dijo.

-Lo lamentamos.-dijo Edward.- Nos hemos dejado llevar por nuestros…instintos. Sabemos que estuvo mal.

-Muy mal, muchachos.-dijo el policía.- Es más, los dos se ven como menores de edad….

-Sé que debe estar pensando en llamar a nuestros padres, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-¿Por qué piensa así, joven?

-Porque quizás sea joven, pero estoy muy enamorado de esta chica.

-¿Y eso tiene relevancia porque…?

-Porque en este momento le pediré que se case conmigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido el policía.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-chillé yo.

Esto no estaba en mis planes de reconciliación. Nunca había pensado en matrimonio. ¡Era muy joven todavía! Edward se arrodilló frente mío. Para mi sorpresa y para la del policía, sacó una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Edward…esto no es necesario.-susurré asustada.

-Por favor, Bella. Déjame terminar.

-Muchacho, esto de verdad no es necesario.-dijo el policía nervioso.

Esperen un momento. ¿El policía estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué lo estaba si no era él al que le iban a pedir matrimonio adelantadamente? Edward se traía algo entre manos. Y estaba comenzando a sospechar. ¿Quería Edward ponerlo nervioso? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

-Silencio.-dijo Edward.- Quiero hacer esto como se debe.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo el policía.- Comprendo que sean jóvenes, pero no debes cometer esta estupidez.

-¿Estupidez?-pregunté.

-Pero si yo la…

-No pronuncies esa palabra.- el policía colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward.- Hijo, hay otras formas de hacer esto. ¿Por qué no esperas para que tus hormonas se calmen y puedas pensar con tranquilidad?

-Pero si estoy pensando con tranquilidad.

-Hijo, casarse así de joven no es la solución. ¿Por qué no se van a casa a pensar un momento y yo me olvido de todo lo que acaba de pasar?

-¿Está seguro?-le preguntó Edward.

-Claro, claro.-el policía sonrió con nerviosismo.- ¡Vayan a disfrutar de su juventud! No hay nada que los apure.

-Gracias.-dijo Edward.

-Váyanse.

Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria al policía. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que –de la nada- Edward rompió a reír. Nos detuvimos y Edward continuó riendo. No tenía ni idea del porqué de su risa, pero estaba más concentrada en interiorizar su risa que en pensar en la razón.

-Eso fue chistoso.-susurró después de terminar de reírse.

-¿Qué lo fue?

-¿No viste su cara?

-Sí, pero todavía no entiendo porqué me ibas a proponer matrimonio.

-No lo tenía pensado. Al principio, pensé en sobornarlo.-fruncí el ceño al escuchar su idea principal.- Pero después vi sus miedos reflejados en nosotros.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Edward se sentó sobre la arena y me invitó a sentarme entre sus piernas. Lo hice. Y él me abrazó por la cintura. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro e inspiró el olor de mi cabello.

-Él se casó muy joven por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía –en ese entonces- por aquella mujer. Así que se me ocurrió jugarle una broma para que no nos molestara.

-¿Es por eso que me querías pedir matrimonio?

-Así es.

-Oh, ya veo…-susurré.

-¿Por qué suenas tan desilusionada? Por lo que sé, a ti no te gustan las bodas.

-No es que no me gusten. Es sólo que no me gustan para mí.

-Eres tan extraña.

-¿Qué hay en la cajita?

-Es algo que siempre traigo conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Algo muy importante.

-¿Me vas a contar?

Guardó silencio por un rato. Después suspiró.

-No.

-Malo.

-Lo lamento, pero es algo muy importante para mí y no creo que estés preparada para verlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos donde Renée? Debe estar volviéndose loca por tu ausencia.

-Le dejé una nota.

-Vamos.

Se paró del suelo y me levantó a mí también. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de Renée y Phil. Cuando entré a la casa, inmediatamente Renée salió corriendo desde la cocina a mi encuentro. Me abrazó con toda su fuerza, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se movía nervioso a nuestro lado. Negué con la cabeza. Todo estaba bien. Renée se separó de mí y me inspeccionó por completo. Luego, miró a Edward con curiosidad.

-Mamá, este es Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto.-la saludó Edward.

Renée se quedó en silencio observando a Edward detenidamente. Sabía que estaba procesando rápidamente todos los detalles que componían a mi novio. Edward torció sus labios y formó mi sonrisa preferida. En ese momento, sabía que Renée había perdido la cordura por completo.

-Mucho gusto, Edward. Por fin te conozco.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ser así.-me acarició el cabello.- Pero Bella y yo nos peleamos antes de que ella viniera a verte y yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella. Así que tuve que venir a verla para que me disculpara.

-No me des explicaciones, Edward.-Renée rió armoniosamente.- Yo no soy como Charlie.

-De igual manera. Siento que se las debo dar. No es de muy buena educación aparecerse de la nada, como yo lo he hecho.

Renée soltó una risita tonta. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué se tenía que comportar como una niñita pequeña con Edward? Renée lo invitó a cenar con nosotros y a pasar la noche en nuestra casa. Pero Edward se negó.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Renée.

-Porque no es de caballeros dormir bajo el mismo techo que mi novia. Conozco mis reglas, Renée.

-Que buen muchacho.-comentó Phil.- Bien educado, buenos modales, el hombre perfecto para Bella.

-Pues yo quiero que se quede.-insistió Renée.- Además, yo confío que mi hija no hará nada indebido en mi casa.

Los tres me miraron. Y yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que iba a hacer algo en su casa si dormía en la habitación continua a la suya? Edward aceptó después de varias insistencias por parte de Renée. Así que todo estaba decidido. Edward dormiría en el sillón de la sala del primer piso. Y yo dormiría en mi habitación.

Esa noche me acosté tranquilamente en mi habitación. Podía escuchar el sonido del televisor de la habitación de Renée y Phil. Lo más probable era que se hubiesen quedado dormidos con éste prendido. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos dispuesta a ponerme a dormir. Pero la voz de Edward interrumpió mis deseos.

-¿Te quedarás dormida al tiro? ¿No vamos a retomar lo que estábamos haciendo en la playa?

-Renée y Phil están en la habitación de al lado.-dije divertida.

Edward caminó hacia mi cama y se acostó a mi lado. Volteó su rostro para mirarme. Tomó una de mis manos entre las de él y la acarició. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al de él. Cerré mis ojos y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Soltó un suspiro.

-No se despertarán.-susurró.

-Ok.-susurré.

Volví a rozar mis labios con los suyos. Hasta que –por fin- me atreví a juntarlos definitivamente en un beso apasionado. Las manos de Edward se colocaron en mi rostro, para sujetármelo. Comencé a besarlo con deseo, necesitaba probarlo. Con sus manos alejó mi rostro del suyo. Mi respiración era agitada y la de él también. Abrí los ojos y lo miré molesta.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Solamente quería ver tu convicción.

-Te deseo.-le dije.- Te he extrañado tanto estos días que necesito saciar mi deseo por ti.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme con pasión. Esa noche, nos amamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Yo lo necesitaba y él a mí. Por fin todo se estaba ordenando y el peligro se estaba marchando de nuestras vidas. Y por fin, todo era perfecto como en un cuento de hadas en el cual no había nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	29. Mi Bella

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintinueve: Mi Bella.**

**Jacob POV.**

Me tiré sobre el sillón con todas las intenciones de molestar a Paul. Después de todo, esta era mi casa y por lo tanto, era mi sillón. Rachel estaba abrazada al torso de Paul y éste le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Puse los ojos en blanco, tanto amor en el aire me molestaba. Coloqué dos dedos dentro de mi boca y simulé estar vomitando.

-No me molestas.-me dijo Paul.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para lograr que te enfades conmigo?

-Nada. Porque no me enfadaré contigo.

-¿Es por Rachel? Porque puedo deshacerme de ella cuando quiera.

-¡Jake!-Rachel me pegó un manotazo.- No seas pesado con Paul. Él es nuestro invitado y debes tratarlo bien.

-Ya escuchaste a tu hermana, Jacob.-Paul rió entre dientes.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre "visita" y "relación de facilitación".-dije.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Paul confundido.

-Si hubieses terminado el instituto, sabrías que una relación de facilitación es una asociación en la que al menos una de las especies se beneficia. En este caso, tú te beneficias de mi hermana, de mi comida, de mi casa y de todo lo que eso implica.

-¡Ahora sí que me hiciste enfadar!-me gritó Paul.

Me levanté del sillón y comencé a reír a carcajadas. Rachel se abrazó aún más de Paul, como si eso fuese a impedir que le lanzara sobre mí para golpearme.

-¡Suéltalo!-le grité divertido a Rachel.- ¡Deja que el perrito faldero juegue un momento!

-¡Ya basta, Jake!-dijo Rachel molesta.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantil?

-¡Déjalo!-insistí.

-¡Rachel!-gritó Paul con autoridad.

Mi hermana lo soltó inmediatamente y se alejó un poco de él. El cuerpo de Paul se estremeció, pero no entró en fase. Segundos después, se lanzó sobre mí para golpearme. Salí corriendo de mi casa para evitar daños. Paul me persiguió hasta el bosque. Trató de alcanzarme, pero yo era más rápido. Corrimos por el bosque sin cansarnos, hasta que Sam apareció frente a nosotros y nos cortó el camino. Me detuvo en seco, provocando que Paul chocara contra mí y perdiéramos los dos el equilibrio. Chocamos estrepitosamente contra un árbol y lo derribamos por completo.

-¡Au!-gritó Paul.- ¿Por qué diablos te detuviste?

-¡Por culpa de Sam!-apunté al lobo que se acercaba a nosotros.

Paul guardó silencio inmediatamente. Sam venía gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos. Lo que significaba una sola cosa; estaba muy, pero muy enfadado con nosotros. Nos ladró y comprendimos que debíamos entrar en fase. Comenzamos a desnudarnos y entramos en fase. Inmediatamente escuchamos los pensamientos de Sam.

_-¿Por qué son tan irresponsables?-_nos gritó.- _¡Estaban a un pelo de cruzar la frontera!_

_-Pero los chupasangre no nos hubiesen hecho nada._-dijo Paul.- _Después de todo están más preocupados por sus vacaciones, ¿no?_

_-Eso es peor_.-gruñó Sam.- _Si cruzamos hacia su territorio pensarán que los estamos atacando por lo de las vacaciones._

_-¿Y no queremos eso?_-pregunté.

-_No, todavía no es el momento indicado.-_dijo Sam.- _Cuando encontremos un punto débil en su defensa, atacaremos._

_-¿Y cuándo será eso?_-pregunté molesto.- ¿_Cuándo decidan llevarse sus cosas porque ya han transformado a Bella?_

_-No te impacientes._-dijo Paul.

_-Mira quién habla.-_dije entre dientes.- ¡_El señor paciencia!_

_-¡No me incites a pelear contigo, niño! Sabes perfectamente de que soy capaz._

_-Pues no me asustas. Es más, tengo confianza de que -después de lo que Rachel te vaya a decir- nunca más te atrevas a atacarme._

Gruñó molesto y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Sam se puso entre nosotros para evitar el conflicto.

_-¡Basta los dos! Jacob, no incites a pelear a Paul. Y Paul, no muerdas el anzuelo tan rápido con lo que Jacob te dice. ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí.-_dijimos al unísono.

_-Ahora bien, nadie atacará a los Cullen ni los provocará. ¿Quedó claro?_

_-Sí.-_dijo Paul.

_-Jacob, no te he escuchado._

Gruñí molesto. No me gustaba acatar ese tipo de órdenes. Yo sabía muy bien que nadie podía mandarme, pero no tenía otra opción. Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada. Ya llegaría mi momento. Sam no se marchó hasta que Paul y yo saliéramos de fase y nos pusiéramos a caminar hacia mi casa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta un par de metros antes de llegar a mi casa. Paul se detuvo, lo que hizo que yo también me detuviera. Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Eso era extraño…Paul estaba pensando.

-Jacob…

-¿Mmmm?

-Hace un rato, pensaste algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué sería?

-Lo del poder que Sam tenía sobre nosotros y sobre nuestra independencia.

-No malinterpretes mis pensamientos.-le dije enseguida.- No tengo pensado realizar una manada para mí. Solamente estaba pensando en lo mucho que me molesta su poder de "alfa" sobre nosotros.

-Tienes toda la razón. Es más, pienso que Sam debería ser menos "autoritario". Debería entender que estamos en esto todos juntos y que no necesita ser tan…mandón.

Quizás debía felicitar a Rachel por el "noviecito" que se había encontrado. Después de todo, no era tan tonto como parecía.

-Pienso igual que tú, pero Sam es Sam. Y no creo que haya forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-Pero si…

-Ni lo pienses.-le advertí.- Ni lo pienses si quieres quedarte con mi hermana para siempre.

-¿Me estás dando tu bendición?-arqueó una ceja.

-Si lo ves desde una perspectiva algo bizarra…podría ser.-admití de mala gana.

-¡Gracias, Jake!-me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡Eres el mejor cuñado del mundo!

-Ni lo pienses.-le advertí.- Rachel tiene que terminar sus estudios antes de…

-Comenzar a pensar en matrimonio y bebés.-Paul puso los ojos en blanco.- Billy me dio la misma cháchara.

-Que bueno. Rachel es la única que tiene un futuro profesión asegurado de nosotros y no quiero que termine como Rebecca.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la vida de Rebecca?

-¿Casada sin profesión?-le pregunté.

-Ok, ok, comprendo. Yo también quiero que Rachel sea alguien en la vida. Después de todo, yo no sirvo para muchas cosas…

-Qué bueno que pensamos lo mismo…respecto a tu futuro.-bromeé.

-No tientes al destino, Jake.

Colocó su mano sobre mi cabello y lo desordenó. Luego, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa. Me quedé un par de segundos pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿Era posible que hubiese tentado al destino al besar a Bella? Sacudí mi cabeza y continué con mi camino. Entré a la casa y escuché a Rachel reír. Me acerqué a la sala sin que notaran mi presencia.

Paul tenía sujetado el rostro de Rachel con sus manos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y la nariz de Paul acariciaba la de Rachel con ternura. Los ojos de Rachel brillaban como lo hacían los ojos de los niños en navidad.

-¿Lo prometes?-susurró ella.

-Haré todo lo posible para que se haga tu sueño realidad.

-Pero lo que propones es complicado, Paul. Esa cantidad de dinero no se junta de un día a otro.

-Comenzaré a trabajar. Tendré dos o tres trabajos al mismo tiempo si es necesario.

-No quiero que te desgastes. Me gusta tu energía.-se sonrojó.

-Mientras tú estés a mi lado, mis energías estarán completas.

_¡Qué cursi por Dios!_

-¿Me irás a ver?

-Todos los días si es necesario, Rachel. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Es tan arriesgado.-suspiró.- No quiero que te alejes de los demás. Después de todo, tu misión es quedarte con la manada.

-Pero ellos deben comprender que tú eres más importante que ellos.

_Necesito algo para provocarme dolor en este mismo momento._ Escaneé el área en busca de algún cuchillo o tubo de metal para golpearme hasta perder el sentido. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan lleno de amor? Puse los ojos en blanco y me marché. No quería seguir escuchando a Paul haciéndole promesas cursis a mi hermana. Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan distorsionado? ¿Paul y mi hermana? ¿Qué le había hecho a Dios para recibir este castigo?

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo definido. Metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar cabizbajo, pateando cada piedra que se cruzaba frente a mí. Estaba en eso, cuando escuché las ruedas de un auto detenerse. Subí la mirada y vi a Quil corriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-¡Tienes que venir enseguida!

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté preocupado.

-¡Es el chupasangres!

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?-bramé.

-Nada, pero tienes que ver esto con tus propios ojos.

-Vamos.

Me subí junto a Quil al auto de su mamá. Él condujo hasta la salida de La Push. Allí estaba Sam, quien miraba fijamente hacia la salida. Se estacionó cerca de Sam y nos bajamos. Todavía no podía ver a quién estaba viendo, pero supuse que se trataba de uno de los Cullen. Bastante alejado de la entrada estaba en auto del chupasangre de Bella. Y el chupasangre estaba apoyado contra su auto de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Desea hablar contigo.-me dijo Sam.

-¿Qué ocurre, chupasangre?-le pregunté en voz alta.

-Sólo venía a decirles que nos iremos de vacaciones en una semana. Es por eso que si desean pasar a nuestro territorio durante ese tiempo, se lo permitiríamos.

-¿Permitirnos?-pregunté.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes para permitirnos cosas?

-Alice va visto cosas.-susurró.- Cosas que no son buenas para Forks y para su gente. Es por eso que les vengo a decir que pueden pasar a nuestros territorios si es necesario. Si hay peligro, lo permitiremos.

-¿Qué clase de peligros?-preguntó Sam.

-No lo sabe.-dijo.

-Como sea.-dije entre dientes.- ¿Has sabido algo de Bella?

-Está aburrida.-se encogió de hombros.- Y hoy llamará a Charlie. Si no me equivoco, vendrá a comer a tu casa.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Creo que no saco nada con mentirles a esta altura.-sonrió y dio un paso hacia nosotros.- Algunos de los miembros de mi familia tienen habilidades especiales. Habilidades que aún dentro de los de mi especie, nos hacen extraños.

-¿Habilidades especiales?-preguntó Quil.

-Yo puedo leer las mentes, de cualquier especie; humano, vampiro, hombre lobo. Alice tiene el don de la precognición, pero no puede verlos a ustedes ni a las personas que se juntan con ustedes. Es como si ustedes bloquearan su don. Y por último está Jasper. Él puede controlar las emociones, de cualquier persona.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora?-le pregunté.

-Porque encuentro que es necesario.

-¿Por qué?-insistí.

-No estoy escondiendo nada, Jacob.

-No te creo. Porque…si no pensaras que van a volver después de sus vacaciones, no nos estarías diciendo esto.

-¿Es eso lo que tienen planeado?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Desaparecer?-preguntó el chupasangre.

-Sí.-gruñí.

-Así es.-asintió con la cabeza.

Todo encajaba ahora. El chupasangre nos venía a advertir que Forks nos quedaba a nosotros porque ellos se marchaban después de sus vacaciones familiares. Pero… ¿No eran sus vacaciones con Bella? ¿Qué pensaban hacer con ella? Si le llegaban a tocar un mínimo cabello de su adorable cabellera castaña, me encargaría de perseguirlos y darles muerte.

-Nada.-dijo él con calma.- Bella no entra en todo esto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado Sam.

-Le estoy respondiendo a Jacob. Él piensa que le haremos algo a Bella. Y no lo haremos. Tenemos pensado volver para dejarla sana y a salvo.

-¿Y eso es justo para ella?-preguntó Quil.

Sam y yo lo miramos. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Quil? Lo miré detenidamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero sus labios tiritaban levemente. Edward entrecerró los ojos un poco y miró a Quil. ¿Estaría leyendo sus pensamientos?

-Es un pequeño precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar.

-¿Un pequeño precio?-preguntó Quil tres tonos más alto.- ¡Eso no es un pequeño precio! Bella no se recuperará en una semana, como cualquiera.

-Lo sabemos, pero…

-¿Es por un bien mayor?

-Sí, Quil.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No que estabas locamente enamorado de Bella?

-Lo estoy.-dijo el chupasangre.

Él comenzó a dar paseos cortos alrededor de su auto y a revolverse el cabello con una de sus manos. Al parecer, estaba pensando en cómo responderle a Quil. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no lograba comprender nada? Miré de reojo a Sam. Él estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y su semblante era pensativo.

-Haber si lo comprendes de esta forma.-susurró Edward.- Nosotros no podemos quedarnos en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que debemos estar en constante movimiento.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a abandonarla acá?

Con eso, me había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Quil estaba defendiendo a Bella. O por lo menos esto parecía. Era como si tratase de hacerle ver al chupasangre lo que pasaría con Bella después de su partida. Gruñí. Yo no quería eso. Por mí que se marchara por siempre y que me dejara a Bella.

-No, pero tampoco la puedo llevar conmigo.-rió con amargura.- No puedo llevarla conmigo…

-No le des ideas.-dije entre dientes.

El chupasangre me miró y se puso serio. ¿Estaría leyendo mis pensamientos sobre Bella? Él gruñó. Arqué una ceja. Había acertado. Comencé a imaginarme cosas con Bella. Nuestro primer beso, nuestras futuras caricias, nuestra boda, nuestra Luna de miel. Un gruñido gutural proveniente del chupasangre me paralizó. Sus ojos estaban cambiando de color y su ceño estaba muy fruncido, al igual que sus labios.

-¡No lo provoques, Jacob!-me gritó Sam.- ¡Él ha venido en buenos términos! Ya basta.

Asentí y retrocedí un par de pasos. El chupasangre todavía seguía en posición de ataque, como si estuviera esperando que uno de mis pensamientos sobre Bella se escapara de mi inconsciente. Traté de colocar mi mente en blanco y de no pensar en Bella.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no lo harás jamás.-dijo con voz gutural.

El chupasangre sí que daba miedo cuando se lo proponía. Sam me negó con la cabeza. Sabía que debía cuidarme, o si no, cumpliría su promesa.

-Volviendo al tema…-dijo Sam.- Gracias por dejar a Bella sana y salva. No queríamos…-Sam dejó la oración sin terminar, ya que el chupasangre la terminó por él.

-Eso jamás. No podría y Bella lo sabe.

-Que bueno.

-Tengo que alimentarme.-dijo él.- Así que debo irme.

-Está bien.-dijo Sam.

-Adiós.-dijo Quil.

Se subió a su auto y aceleró para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen momento. Cada uno estaba pensando en cosas distintas y lo podía notar por nuestras expresiones faciales. Comencé a pensar en Bella y en lo que pasaría después de que los Cullen se marcharan. Sabía que se pondría mal, pero yo sería su apoyo en esos malos momentos. Ese sería mi momento, el momento en el cual Bella me necesitaría a mí y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba.

Sonreí maliciosamente ante la idea de tenerla junto a mí y sólo para mí. Pero sabía que no debía ser tan egoísta. Bella lo pasaría mal y lo más probable es que se pasara esos días llorando por su ex-novio. Me gustaba esa palabra. Pero lo principal era que Bella, se merecía a alguien que estuviera con ella en las buenas y en las malas; alguien con quien pudiera formar una familia y ser felices para siempre. Y en esta dimensión, era yo ese alguien.

No pude continuar pensando en nuestro futuro, ya que alguien me golpeó en la mandíbula. Caí estrepitosamente al suelo y sin idea de qué era lo que había pasado. Me sobé la mandíbula, adolorido. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Miré hacia arriba y vi a Quil parado frente a mí.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunté molesto.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?

-¿Perdón?-pregunté extrañado.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro?-me gritó enfadado.

-No comprendo.-admití.

-¿Por qué tenías que incitarlo si sabes que es un tema sensible para él? ¡Casi nos arranca las cabezas!

-No fue para tanto.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quil tiene razón, Jacob.-dijo Sam.- Te quería matar.

-Pues no me importa. Solamente le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Pues no la digas y no la pienses más cuando estés a su lado.-dijo Quil.- Él es peligroso, no porque sea un frío, sino porque está completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella. Y eso lo pone hostil.

-Pues que se ponga hostil, yo estoy aquí para enfrentarlo.

-Eso jamás.-me dijo Sam.- Debes aprender a controlarte, Jacob.

-No, no tengo que hacerlo más. Ya que se irán ahora.-sonreí con malicia.

-Aún así, debes hacerlo.-dijo Sam.- Creo que estás teniendo mucho tiempo libre y no encuentras nada mejor que provocar a todo el mundo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-me paré enfadado.- ¡No he provocado a nadie!

-¿Y cómo llamas a lo que hiciste con Paul y a lo que hiciste con Edward?

-No fue nada. Si ellos son hipersensibles, no es mi culpa.

-Paul no se enfada por cualquier cosa.-me dijo Quil.

-Se nota que no estamos hablando sobre el mismo Paul.

-Estoy hablando del Paul de ahora.-dijo Quil.- El que está imprimado en tu hermana.

-No tengo problemas con Paul.-le dije.- Y no me importa si pasa todo el día pegado a mi hermana.

-¿Es por eso?-preguntó Sam.

-Se más específico.-le dije.

-¿Es porque no tienes a nadie en tu vida que estás tan irritable?

-La imprimación no tiene nada que ver en esto.-dije molesto.- Y no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Quil.

-Charlie viene a cenar hoy a mi casa.-le respondí.- Tengo que ayudar a mi papá.

Volví a ponerme en marcha. Caminé hasta mi casa murmurando cosas sobre Bella y el chupasangre. Por fin la podría tener entre mis brazos y por fin sería exclusivamente mía. Entré a mi casa y me encontré frente a frente con Rachel. Se estaba mordiendo el labio de puro nerviosismo y su mirada iba de lado a lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-fruncí el ceño.

-Es Bella.-susurró.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No creo que quieras escucharlo…

Gruñí por lo bajo. ¿Cuántas cosas sobre mi vida privada le había contado Paul a Rachel? La aparté y entré a la sala. Allí estaba Charlie junto a mi papá. Charlie tenía una cerveza frente a él. Papá miraba con seriedad a Charlie. Rachel llegó inmediatamente. Me tomó por el brazo, como si eso fuese a detenerme.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté.- ¿Por qué la cara larga, Charlie?

-Es Bella, Jacob.-dijo Charlie.

Negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios.

-¿Qué pasó, Charlie?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Renée me contó algo…perturbador.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asustado.

-Bella se marchó enfadada con Edward…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, pero lo que me contó Renée si lo es.

-¿Qué?

-Edward fue a ver a Bella a Jacksonville.

-Eso no puede ser.-susurré.- Hay mucho sol.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?-preguntó Charlie.

-Nada, lo siento. Continúa, Charlie.

-La cosa es que Renée lo invitó a quedarse esa noche en su casa.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.- ¿Crees que hicieron algo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y Renée lo sabe?

-Según ella que no hicieron nada, ya que mantuvo a Bella bajo vigilancia.

-¿Y qué te preocupa?

-Que conozco muy bien a Renée. Sé que es capaz de incentivar a Bella para que haga algo que yo no quiero que haga…

-¿Crees que está mintiendo?

-Puede ser.

-Charlie, Renée no te dio ningún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo… ¿o sí?-preguntó papá.

-Con ella nunca se sabe.-dijo desesperado Charlie.- Pero su risa me parecía tan…sospechosa.

-¿Risa?-preguntó Rachel.

-Me contó que Edward salía con Bella todas las tardes a caminar a la playa y que cada vez volvía con un ramo de rosas frescas para ella. Después, me contó que Edward les cocinó una noche y que nunca había probado algo como eso. También me contó sobre las charlas que tuvieron, las formas en las que Edward trataba a Bella y todo eso le provoca risa.

-¿Y eso es sospechoso?-preguntó papá.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Siento que Edward se ganó a Renée. Lo que significa que fácilmente puede estar mintiendo para cubrirlos…

-No creo que Renée haga eso.-dijo papá.

-Renée siempre ha sido un poco loca.-dijo Charlie.

-Pero no creo que sea tan loca como para dejar que eso ocurra.-dijo papá.- Creo que debes calmarte, Charlie.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó Charlie.

-Estoy seguro. Bella no sería capaz de hacer algo así si no estuviera casada. Bella es como tú.

-Pero yo tuve un desliz, ¿recuerdas?

-Bella no es ningún desliz. Bueno, quizás no planearon traerla al mundo, pero eso no quita que ella sea responsable. Siempre me has comentado que piensas que es Bella la que cuida de Renée y no al revés.

-Si sé. Aún así, dudo sobre la visita aquella.

-Y no hay nada de malo en dudar. Pero no creo que sea justo con Bella que pases toda tu vida dudando de ella. Debes tenerle confianza.

-Le tengo, pero siento que con Edward cambió todo.

-Eso suele pasar cuando las hijas se enamoran.-papá miró a Rachel.- Pero ya verá que todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Puede ser…-susurró Charlie.

Rachel soltó mi brazo y se sentó junto a papá. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la comenzó a acariciar. Papá le sonrió con dulzura y volvió a mirar a Charlie. Yo me quedé parado en el mismo lugar en el cual estaba. Charlie suspiró.

-Supe que estás saliendo con un chico de La Push, Rachel.-comentó Charlie después de un rato.

-Así es.-Rachel sonrió.- Se llama Paul.

-¿Y es un buen chico?

-Recién lo estoy conociendo, pero es un buen chico.

-Si necesitas ayuda algún día Billy, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Yo también guardo una pistola debajo de mi almohada.-bromeó papá.

Él y Charlie se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Rachel –en cambio-puso los ojos en blanco. Continuaron bromeando sobre la relación entre Rachel y Paul, mientras que yo trataba de procesar todo lo que Charlie me había dicho. ¿Sería capaz ese asqueroso chupasangre de tocar a Bella? Ya lo había hecho una vez…o eso pensaba. Pero, ¿realmente me tenía que importar si lo hacía?

Sí, debía importarme. Si Bella sería mía, debía ser tan pura como cuando la había conocido. Bella debía seguir siendo la misma chica inocente que era. Pero ese asqueroso chupasangre la había pervertido. Comencé a sentirme enfadado. Decidí salir a dar una vuelta para evitar hacer un escándalo frente a Charlie. Estaba en el bosque, cuando no lo soporté más. Le pegué un puñetazo a un árbol y éste cayó al suelo.

-Jacob…-escuché a Sam decir a mi espalda.

-Un árbol menos en este mundo…-susurré.- Nadie lo extrañará.

º0º0º0º0º

**No se desesperen, he vuelto del campo y volverán a tener capítulos más seguidos. Gracias por todos los Reviews que me han dejado. **

**IMPORTANTE!**

**El fic tiene 40 capítulos en total, así que todavía falta para el final. Pero cuando el final llegue…no sé qué será de mi vida de escritora. En este momento estoy concentrada en un proyecto personal, por lo tanto, mi tiempo e ideas sólo me alcanza para eso. Espero encontrar un espacio para escribir otro fic para ustedes. Tengo una idea, pero necesito tiempo para desarrollarla. Espero que lo pueda lograr para que tengan algo más que leer...**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	30. Tiempo de Despedidas

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta: Tiempo de Despedidas.**

**Bella POV.**

Di un paso fuera de la terminal y me encontré con todos los Cullen. Me vi rodeada de besos y abrazos. Y no sabía por qué estaban todos allí para darme su amor. Después de que todos –incluyendo a Rosalie y a Jasper- me abrazaran y besaran, apareció Charlie. Estaba molesto, eso lo podía notar. Miraba a Edward con cierto odio, como si supiera que él fuera la causa por la cual lo abandonaría.

-Hola papá.-lo saludé.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta.-Charlie me abrazó toscamente.- Te hemos extrañado.

-¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?-le pregunté.

-Los Black y yo.

-Ya veo.-susurré.

-Te han preparado una cena de bienvenida.

-Ah…

-Los Cullen también están invitados.-dijo rápidamente Charlie.- Es en nuestra casa.

-Gracias Charlie, pero creo que…-comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-Claro que iremos.-ella sonrió.- Nos encantaría conocer a los Black.

-¿Nos encantaría?-preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

Todos los que entendíamos lo que estaba pasando miramos a Alice. Ella parecía no notar la sorpresa en nuestros rostros, ya que le sonreía alegremente a su esposo.

-¡Obvio que sí!-dijo Alice.- Iremos.

-Los estaremos esperando.-dijo Charlie.- ¿Vamos, Bella?

-Vamos.

Me despedí de los Cullen y salí con Charlie del aeropuerto. Estábamos subiendo mis maletas a su patrulla, cuando vimos pasar el Mercedes de Carlisle y el Volvo de Edward. Charlie bufó enfadado, como si la sola presencia de los Cullen le molestara. Y eso me extrañó. ¿No que los Cullen le caían bien?

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté cuando nos subimos al auto.

-Nada.

-Oh, vamos papá. Te conozco. Sé que algo va mal.

-Son esos Cullen…

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-Me molestan.

-¿Por qué? Los Cullen siempre te han caído bien. ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

-No sé si deba decírtelo…

-¿Qué?

-Renée me contó sobre la visita de Edward a Jacksonville.

-Oh…lo lamento.-dije enseguida.- Estábamos peleados y Edward pensó que ir sería mejor que pasar las tres semanas enfadados. Además, quería conocer a Renée…

-¿Y por eso tuvo que quedarse en la misma casa que tú?

-¿Renée no te contó?

-¿Qué?

-Edward quiso quedarse en un hotel, pero ella fue la que insistió en que se quedara en casa. Ni Edward ni yo tuvimos que ver en el asunto. Fue idea de Renée.

-Esa Renée.-dijo entre dientes.- Si no fuese tu madre…

-Lo sé.-coloqué mi mano sobre la mano de Charlie.- Edward es un caballero, papá. Y sé que has pensado en todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, pero te aseguro que nada pasó.

Charlie se quedó un momento en silencio para procesar todo lo que le había dicho. Con el tiempo, me había vuelto una gran mentirosa. Bueno, la única persona a la cual no podía engañar era Edward. Él siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo. Charlie bufó.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-Te he extrañado, Bella.

-Y yo a ti.

Guardamos silencio hasta que llegamos a casa. Me ayudó a bajar las maletas del auto y a subirlas hasta mi habitación. Luego, me dejó sola para que me pudiera preparar para la cena de bienvenida, saqué mi ropa de las maletas y la guardé en mi closet. Después me metí a la ducha. Cuando estuve lista, me encerré en mi habitación para vestirme. Me coloqué lo primero que encontré, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de tan sofisticada.

Agarré mi iPod y puse la lista de reproducción con todas las canciones que me recordaban a Edward. No escuchaba nada más que la música, así que no sabía si los Black habían llegado o no. Bajé al baño para peinarme y maquillarme. Y estaba en eso, cuando escuché a alguien gruñir detrás de mí. Apagué mi iPod y me saqué los audífonos con calma.

-Sigo siendo humana.-le dije sin dejar de mirarme al espejo mientras me peinaba.

-Sé que sigues siendo humana. Hueles como una.

-¿Entonces?

-Toda tu piel está impregnada con su olor.-susurró.

-Es porque siempre estamos juntos y quizás tres semanas no ayudan a quitar su olor de mi piel.

-Sé que te fue a ver.

-Así que Charlie les contó todo.-suspiré y volteé a mirarlo.- No pasó nada.

-Bella, lo que…-su voz se cortó.- _Haces_ con él es peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Sé que te estás acostando con él.-susurró.

-¿Por qué no entras y cierras la puerta? No quiero que Charlie escuche algo que no deba escuchar.

Jacob suspiró y me obedeció. Entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta. Bajó la mirada antes de continuar.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más.

-Jacob, Edward no me hace daño.

-Es un vampiro, ¿Cómo no te va a hacer daño?

-Pues me trata con mucha delicadeza.

Jacob se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras. Me sentía incómoda hablando sobre estos temas con él, pero necesitaba que me dejara de molestar con el tema.

-Pero puedes resultar herida alguno de estos días.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Puedes quedar embarazada o peor…

-No voy a quedar embarazada. ¿Cómo piensas que Edward me haría pasar por eso?-le pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Es que todavía no sabes lo mucho que me ama?

-Puedo saber que te ama, pero no lo comprendo.

-Jacob, Edward jamás haría algo que pusiera mi vida en peligro o que me provocara daño.

-Pues eso no lo creo.

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que tiene planeado para cuando tus vacaciones con él terminen.-me espetó.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con ansiedad.- ¿Qué hará?

-¿Por qué tus ojos están brillando?-preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué siento que estás pensando en algo bueno?

-Pues…porque en eso estoy pensando.-me ruboricé.- ¿Qué va a hacer Edward?

-¡Te va a dejar, Bella!-me gritó desesperado.- ¡No te va a transformar como tú desea que lo haga!

Recordé lo que había conversado tantas veces con Edward. Mi rostro se entristeció y bajé la mirada. No quería pensar en las palabras de Jacob. No quería darme cuenta lo que realmente significaban. No, no deseaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-susurré.

-¡Él me lo dijo!

-No…no puede ser la verdad.**-**negué con la cabeza.

-Es la verdad.-dijo desesperado.- Entra en razón, Bella.

Mi semblante se endureció inmediatamente.

-Te voy a dejar una cosa muy clara, Jacob.-le dije.

Inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado por mi reacción.

-Aún cuando Edward te haya dicho eso, aún cuando tenga todas las intenciones de hacerlo y aún cuando lo haga; volverá. Volverá por mí porque soy su vida y no puede dejarme.-sonreí ilusionada.

-Estás hablando locuras. ¡Él te va a dejar, Bella! ¡No te ama, compréndelo! Me lo dijo…

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla. Él se acercó a mí. Sus palabras habían herido lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¡No llores Bella!-me rogó.

Trató de acercarse, pero yo lo rechacé. Me alejé un poco de él y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Edward y yo tenemos algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra persona.-comencé a decir.- Lo nuestro es tan especial que nadie lo podrá romper jamás. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Oh, y hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo por el otro, que ninguno de los dos podría seguir viviendo sin el otro.

-¿Por qué tu idea suena tan suicida?

-Porque cuando nos separamos, nos morimos por dentro.-susurré.- ¿Comprendes?

-No, no puedo comprender que desees tanto a tu chupasangre que quieras morir por él.

-No lo deseo, lo _amo_.-dije con convicción.- Nuestra atracción es tan poderosa, que no espero que lo comprendas ahora porque no lo has vivido.

-¡Sí, lo he vivido!-dijo.- ¡Siento lo mismo por ti!

Me acerqué a él y sujeté su rostro con mis manos. Él se extrañó de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó. Sonreí.

-No, Jake. No sientes lo mismo por mí. Sé que te gusto, pero jamás has sentido por mí lo mismo que yo por Edward.

-Eso no es verdad. No sabes cómo me siento.

-Jake, escúchame…no seas testarudo.-le sonreí de nuevo.- Sé que te gusto, pero se te pasará con el tiempo. Lo mío con Edward no es algo temporal. Jamás se me pasará y jamás es un largo tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando te deje?

-No lo hará…

-¡Lo escuché de sus propios labios!

Lo solté y volví a alejarme un poco de él. Bajé mi mirada y sonreí con amargura.

-Si lo hace, mi vida se acabará…

-¿Vas a abandonar tu vida sólo porque él se va? ¡Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, Bella!

-No la estoy abandonando, Jake. Mi vida se acabará en el momento que Edward me diga adiós para siempre. Él es mi vida, el motivo de mi existencia. ¿Por qué no lo piensas así?

-No puedo.-negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar un poco.- No puedo verte abandonar todo por él.

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Necesito a Edward.

-Te dejará.

-Entonces deja que cometa mis propios errores. Si me va a dejar…déjame sufrirlo.

-Bella, no puedo hacer eso.

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo. No quiero irme de vacaciones sin saber que estarás mal con mi decisión.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar mal, Bella? Si sé que nunca jamás volverás a ser la misma. Volverán juntos a Forks y él te dejará.

-Por favor.-le rogué.- Necesito que me ayudes…

-No me pidas eso. No quiero ayudarte.

-Debes ser fuerte, Jake. Charlie te necesitará cuando yo ya no…

-No lo hagas.-me rogó.- Bella, por favor.

-Jake, esto no es algo que yo debo hacer y sé que es lo que deseo hacer.

Se quedó en silencio. Aparté mis manos de su rostro lentamente. Él suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

-¿No hay manera de que te convenza de no hacerlo?

-No. Ya lo tengo decidido.

-Entonces, creo que este es nuestro adiós.

-Algún día te volveré a ver.

-Pero no será lo mismo.

-Lamento escuchar eso.-susurré.

Guardó silencio un momento. Estaba pensando, ya que continuamente cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Aceptaría lo que le estaba pidiendo? Repentinamente, se acercó a ella, colocándose a escasos centímetros.

-Adiós, Bella Swan.-susurró.- Ha sido un gusto ser tu amigo.

-Adiós, Jake Black. El gusto ha sido mío.-le estreché la mano.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que debemos salir. Presiento que los chupasangre…-fruncí el ceño y él puso los ojos en blanco.- Los Cullen…

-Eso está mejor.

-Como iba diciendo, es mejor que salgamos antes de que lleguen.

-Me parece una genial idea.

Salimos del baño. Charlie y Billy estaban en la cocina cocinando y no se habían dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que Jacob y yo habíamos pasado en el baño. Me senté a la mesa y los observé cocinar. Jacob se puso a ayudarles inmediatamente, ya que Charlie no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Me sentía tan tranquila al haber conversado con Jacob y haber arreglado todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Me paré de la mesa inmediatamente.

-Yo voy.-dije.

-Gracias, Bella.-me dijo Charlie.

Caminé hasta la puerta y escuché risas. ¿Se estaban riendo? ¿Qué era lo divertido? Abrí la puerta y me encontré con los Cullen y con Rebecca. La hermana de Jacob venía muerta de la risa, al igual que Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Arqué una ceja.

-Hola.-me saludó Edward.

-Pasen.-dije.

Uno a uno comenzaron a pasar y se dirigieron a la cocina. El último en pasar fue Edward. Cerré la puerta y él me abrazó por la cintura. Me besó en la mejilla y me susurró al oído:

-¿Se lo creyó?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de mi gesto. Volvió a besarme en la mejilla.

-Buena chica.

-Vamos.-le dije.

-Actúa afligida.-me susurró una última vez.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta la cocina. Billy se encontraba conversando muy tranquilamente con Carlisle y Esme. Rebecca estaba conversando con Rosalie y Alice; las tres estaban muertas de la risa. Y Jacob estaba observando como Jasper y Emmett discutían sobre mujeres. Esto era una imagen tan bizarra que nunca me hubiese imaginado algo como eso. ¿Quién lo diría? Hombres lobo –no todos- compartiendo un agradable momento con vampiros.

Charlie conversaba con Edward, mientras que yo estaba sentada a su lado. Tenía su mano entre la mía y la apretaba de vez en cuando. Noté que –repentinamente- la mirada de Jacob vagaba hacia mí. Así que decidí hacer lo que Edward me había dicho. Mi semblante cambió a tristeza. Después de todo, Jacob tenía que creer que Edward era capaz de dejar, o sino esto no funcionaría. Si él no creía que Edward era capaz de dejarme, no me dejaría ir en paz. Tenía que funcionar.

Suspiré y apreté una vez más la mano de Edward. Él notó cuales eran mis verdaderas intenciones y me ignoró. De forma actuada, por su puesto.

-Bien, sentémonos a la mesa.-dijo Charlie.

Todos le hicieron caso. Nos sentamos a la mesa y la comenzamos a pasarnos las fuentes de comida. Noté como los Cullen dudaban antes de servirse un poco de comida. Me daba tanta lástima verlos comer. Me sentía culpable. Edward me había contado sobre lo que pasaba cuando comían y sobre lo que sentía. Y no podía evitar sentirme culpable al verlos tener que pasar por eso. Todos estaban conversando, que nadie se dio cuenta cuando me incliné hacia Edward para susurrarle algo.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Por hacerlos pasar por esta tortura.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la comida?

-Así es.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Aunque tú no lo creas, lo están disfrutando.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No el hecho de comer, sino que toda la situación. Así que olvidan que están comiendo.

-Que bueno.-suspiré aliviada.- Eso me deja más tranquila.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Al día siguiente me iría con los Cullen a Isle Esme y lo más probable era que no regresaría a mi vida normal. Observé detenidamente cada rostro que había en la mesa. Esta era mi familia y todos se veían tan…no sabía cómo describirlo. Me sentía tan a gusto con las personas que me rodeaban. Y sabía que a muchas no las podría ver jamás.

Después de que todos se fueran –alrededor de la una de la mañana- ayudé a Charlie con los platos. Entre los dos lavamos, secamos y ordenamos todo. Obviamente que conversamos sobre lo bien que lo habíamos pasado esta noche. Y sobre lo bien que se llevaron nuestros invitados. Lo que fue toda una sorpresa para mí.

-No sé cómo no se nos ocurrió antes.-comentó Charlie, mientras apagaba las últimas luces.

-No lo sé.-dije subiendo las escaleras.

Charlie me siguió y se detuvo junto a mí en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bueno pues, mañana te irás de vacaciones con los Cullen.

-Gracias por comprender.-le agradecí.

-Ya no puedo cegarme al hecho que ya no eres mi pequeña niñita.-sonrió con amargura.

-Siempre lo seré, papá.-lo abracé y comencé a llorar.

-Ya, ya, Bella.-me acarició el cabello para tratar de calmarme.- Todo estará bien. Yo sé que eres responsable y que lo pasarás bien.

-Gracias por todo.-susurré.

Charlie me separó de él y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Nunca me digas eso, Bella. Soy tu padre y es mi responsabilidad como tal darte todo lo que necesitas. Y lamento no haberte dado todo lo que quería darte.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me has dado todo lo que necesitaba y más.

-Eres un ángel.-me besó en la frente.- Que descanses.

-Buenas noches.

Me soltó y se marchó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y yo me sequé las lágrimas. Sabía que Edward me estaba esperando en mi habitación y no quería ponerlo triste a él también. Entré e inmediatamente me abrazó. Cerró la puerta, para que nos quedáramos solos. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. No me gustaba decir adiós. Él no dijo nada, sólo se encargó de acariciarme el cabello y la espalda para tratar de calmarme.

Lloré y lloré. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve haciéndolo, pero mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar. Dejé de abrazar a Edward con tanta fuerza y él me tomó en brazos. Lo miré a los ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su conducta. Sus ojos estaban dorados, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo más en ello. Había un brillo especial.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te quiero mostrar algo.

-¿Vamos a viajar?

-Así es.

-Entonces llévame en tu espalda.

Asintió. Me ayudó a pasarme a su espalda y me aferré a él. Escondí mi rostro en su espalda y salió por mi ventana. Inmediatamente se puso a correr. ¿A dónde me llevaría? Cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida. No fue hasta que sentí gotas de agua mojar mi rostro, que abrí los ojos. Pero ya no estaba en la espalda de Edward, ahora estaba en sus brazos y él estaba tratando de protegerme de la lluvia, mientras corría.

-¿Edward?-le pregunté.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Llegando a Chicago.

-¿Qué hacemos llegando a Chicago?-pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas corriendo?

-Quiero mostrarte algo, por eso te he traído. Y llevo dos horas…

-¿Volveremos a tiempo?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué deseas mostrarme?

-Ya lo verás. ¿Te estás mojando mucho?

-Hay dos cosas que he aprendido a querer por ti.-le dije.- Una es el frío y la otra es la lluvia. Me da lo mismo si me estoy mojando. Mientras esté contigo, todo me parece agradable.

-Rara.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes.-sonreí.

-No te quedes dormida, ya que falta poco.

-¿Cuánto es poco para ti?

-Diez minutos. Lo que quiero mostrarte queda a las afueras de Chicago, así que no tendremos que entrar.

-Ok.

Me acomodé entre sus brazos y luché contra el deseo que sentía de cerrar mis ojos. Estaba todo escuro, así que no podía ver donde estábamos. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad de a poco hasta que se detuvo por completo. Traté de mirar y me di cuenta de que me encontraba frente a una enorme reja. Edward me bajó de sus brazos y me tomó de la mano.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya lo verás.

Edward le dio un empujoncito a la puerta y ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Entramos y comenzamos a caminar. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía distinguir nada. Y eso, me daba miedo. El lugar me daba piel de gallina y podía sentir que estábamos en un lugar tétrico. Edward me guió por el lugar. Y se detuvo repentinamente. ¿Qué era lo que íbamos a ver acá?

-Mmmm, ¿Edward?

-Dime.

-No veo nada.

-Esto ayudará.

De su bolsillo sacó una linterna y la prendió. Me petrifiqué al ver lo que había frente a nosotros. Eran dos lápidas, lo que señalaba que estábamos en un cementerio. Me acerqué instintivamente a Edward y miré hacia mí alrededor.

-¿Por qué me traes acá?-le pregunté.-No es un lugar muy romántico.

-Tontita, no quería llevarte a un lugar romántico…-dijo divertido.

-¿Entonces…?

-Mira las lápidas.-me dijo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que…?

Me quedé muda. Frente a mí, estaban las tumbas de Elizabeth y Edward Masen. ¿Me había traído a ver a sus padres? ¿Por qué? Lo miré de reojo; tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían sin soltar ni un sonido. ¿Estaba rezando? Cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio un rato y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Son mis padres.-dijo.

-¿Por qué me has traído?-le pregunté.

-Bella, cuando te transformes en uno de nosotros, te darás cuenta que el tiempo no pasa de la misma forma para nosotros que para los humanos. Yo he vivido muchos años sin mis padres, pero ellos murieron antes que yo. Lo que es un alivio, si lo piensas bien.

-¿Un alivio?-pregunté.

-Así es.-me miró a los ojos.- Yo no tuve que lidiar un par de años de mi existencia con el hecho de que estuvieran vivos…

-No como yo lo voy a tener que hacer.-terminé su frase.

-Así es, y será muy duro para ti.

-¿Tratas de decirme que no lo haga?

-Quiero que lo hagas porque quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad. Pero no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Piensa en Charlie y en Renée.

-Sé que sufriré mucho, pero te tendré a ti a mi lado…para siempre.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, esa es mi decisión.

-Está bien.-suspiró.

-Gracias por traerme.

-De nada. Vamos.-sonrió.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más. Después de todo, no tuve el placer de conocer a tus padres.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sólo un rato.

-Como desees.

Nos sentamos cerca de las tumbas en silencio. No sabía que decir, pero sentía que debía quedarme un rato. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en lo que le hubiese dicho a la madre de Edward si la hubiese conocido. Estuvimos un rato conversando. Principalmente, Edward me contó sobre sus padres. Traté de imaginármelos y sonreí al hacerlo. Durante todo el rato que estuvimos allí, cayó una débil lluvia. Por lo tanto, me mojé completamente. Cuando comencé a temblar del frío, Edward decidió que era hora de volver. En contra de mi voluntad porque yo todavía quería quedarme un rato más. Me tomó en brazos para esconderme de la lluvia y me acomodé entre ellos. Cerré mis ojos y coloqué una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Adoraba estar en los brazos de Edward.

Debí haberme quedado dormida durante el viaje, ya que desperté en mi cama, arropada completamente. Esa mañana me desperté y procuré pasar todo el rato que podía junto a Charlie. Ya que en la noche, me despediría de él para siempre. Hice mis maletas con todo lo importante que quería llevarme a mi nueva vida. Además, sabía que -llevara lo que llevara- Alice me tendría una maleta con ropa especialmente para mí.

Charlie condujo en silencio hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle. Allí nos encontraríamos con los Cullen. Traté de que Charlie no notara todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en aquel instante. Pero lo más probable es que se hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, me ayudó a bajar mis maletas y me acompañó hasta el lugar donde nos encontraríamos con los Cullen.

-¿Qué llevas en esta maleta, Bella? ¿Un muerto?-bromeó para romper el hielo.

-No, sólo un par de cosas.

-¿Un par de cosas?-arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, un par de cosas esenciales.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que te llevas toda tu vida.-bromeó.

No le contesté, ya que no sabía qué decirle si sabía que él tenía la razón. En esas dos maletas que llevaba, iba mi vida humana. Dios, ¿Por qué los adioses eran tan difíciles? Nos encontramos con los Cullen y el semblante de Charlie se entristeció. Traté de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, como si todo estuviera bien. Charlie le preguntó un par de cosas a Carlisle y luego llegó la hora del adiós.

-Bueno Bella, espero que lo pases muy bien.-me dijo.

-Gracias, papá.

Lo abracé con toda mi fuerza y él hizo lo mismo. Era como nuestros cuerpos supieran que este era el final. Se separó de mí y me besó en la frente varias veces.

-Cuídate mucho y no hagas estupideces.

-Sabes que nunca las hago.

-Cuídala, Edward.-le dijo a mi novio.- O si no, te iré a buscar. Ya sabes que tengo una pistola siempre conmigo.

-Lo sé.-dijo Edward con seriedad.- Jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Bella. Por ella, daría mi vida.

-Más te vale, ya que mi Bella es muy especial.

-Lo sé.-sonrió.

-Es la hora.-dijo Carlisle.

-Que te diviertas.-me dijo Charlie.

-Adiós, papá.

-Prefiero un…hasta luego, Bella.-susurró.

Lo abracé por última vez y me marché con los Cullen. Nos subimos al avión y nos sentamos en asientos de primera clase. Inmediatamente me acurruqué contra el cuerpo de Edward. Él pasó delicadamente sus dedos por mi cabello. Todos los Cullen me miraban, apenados. Les sonreí.

-Todo está bien.-les aseguré.- Dejé todo arreglado para este momento.

-Lo que estás haciendo es muy difícil.-me dijo Esme.- No todo está bien, cariño.

-Esto es lo que quiero y sabía que debía sacrificar a mi familia. Estoy bien.-susurré.

-Edward te trajo algo.-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-pregunté levantando mi mirada para verlo.

-Sé que esto no suplirá lo que estás sintiendo en este momento.-sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos.- Pero pensé que un poco de azúcar te haría sentir mejor.

-Gracias, pero todo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor eres tú.

-¿No los quieres?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Al contrario, me siento un poco falta de azúcar, así que esto me hará sentir mejor.

Edward me abrió la bolsa de malvaviscos, ya que mis manos estaban temblorosas. Saqué uno y me lo metí a mi boca. ¿Por qué no tenían el mismo sabor que antes? Edward me dio todos los malvaviscos en la boca, para cerciorarse de que comiera un poco. Durante todo el viaje a Isle Esme, los Cullen me observaron detenidamente. Traté de parecer lo más normal posible, pero sabía que ellos se daban cuenta de lo mal que la despedida me había dejado. Aún así, debía ser fuerte. Yo quería estar con Edward para la eternidad y –por fin- se cumpliría. El tiempo de despedidas había terminado. Ahora sólo debía concentrarme en mi vida con Edward.

º0º0º0º0º

**¿Ven? Edward no dejó a Bella después de todo. No podía hacer eso…no soy tan mala persona XD Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Comenten! :P**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	31. Isle Esme

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y uno: Isle Esme.**

**Bella POV.**

-¡Dios mío!-exclamé al ver la casa que se imponía ante mí.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Esme.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Es hermosa –balbuceé- Y grande…-dije sorprendida.

-Gracias por lo de hermosa.-dijo Esme.- Carlisle me la regaló hace un par de años. Bueno, me regaló la isla, yo diseñé la casa.

-Es hermosa.-repetí choqueada.

-Entremos, quiero que veas cómo es por dentro.

Esme me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia dentro de la casa. Quedé aún más sorprendida. ¿Es que los Cullen no sabían lo hermosas que eran sus casas? Esme me dio un pequeño recorrido por la casa, mientras que los otros se acomodaban. Estábamos en la sala revisando la enorme colección de DVD cuando escuché la estrepitosa voz de Emmett desde alguna parte.

-No sé que tanto le ve a la casa. La nuestra en Ibiza es aún más grande, ¿Verdad, Rose?

Esme puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó a Emmett.

-Discúlpalo.-me dijo.- Todavía no asume del todo que eres humana.

-Está bien.-sonreí.- No hay problema. Además, lo más probable es que también encuentre enorme la casa de Emmett en Ibiza.-dije en voz alta para que Emmett me escuchara.

Y lo hizo, ya que se puso a reír estrepitosamente. Emmett era tan…Emmett. No había otra palabra para describirlo. En ese momento entró Alice dando saltitos de la emoción.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Esme al verla tan alegre.

-Te tengo que preguntar algo, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¡No, Alice no te atrevas!-escuché a Edward gritar.

-¡Demasiado tarde!-le gritó Alice.- Bella, ¿Dónde prefieres dormir?

-Eh… no sé, ¿Por qué?

-Tienes dos opciones.

-¡Alice!-gritó Edward.

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Uno: dormir sola. Dos: dormir en la misma habitación que Edward.

De la nada, Edward agarró a Alice por la espalda y la levantó del suelo. Alice comenzó a patalear y a mover sus brazos para que Edward la bajara.

-¡Te lo advertí!-dijo molesto.

-¡Déjame Edward!-le rogó Alice.

-Déjala.-dijo Jasper.

No me había dado cuenta, pero todos los Cullen se encontraban en la sala. Carlisle y Esme estaban parados cerca de la ventana; éste la tenía abrazada por la cintura y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Jasper estaba parado cerca de Edward, tratando de logar que soltara a su esposa. Y –por último- Rosalie y Emmett estaba acurrucados en uno de los sillones; Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que disfrutaba de las caricias de Emmett y éste estaba muerto de la risa viendo la pelea de sus hermanos.

-Baja a tu hermana, Edward.-le dijo Esme.

-¡Se lo advertí, Esme! Le dije que no pusiera a Bella en aquella problemática.

-No es ninguna problemática.-intervine. Todos me miraron.- No tengo ningún problema en decidir donde quiero dormir.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Te dije que no habría problema.-dijo Alice.- Ella sabe qué hacer. Bella, diles tu respuesta.

Siete pares de miradas se fijaron en mí. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y suspiré.

-Quiero dormir con Edward.

-¡Ja!-dijo Emmett repentinamente.- ¡Lo sabía! Págame, Jasper.

-¿Apostaron?-pregunté choqueada.

-Bella, desde que te integraste a nuestras vidas, hemos apostado.-dijo Emmett.

Observé sorprendida como Jasper sacaba cien dólares de sus bolsillos y le pagaba a Emmett. Edward soltó lentamente a Alice y la dejó sobre el suelo. Luego, se acercó a mí. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-No tienes porqué dormir conmigo si no lo deseas.

-Pero sí lo deseo.-le dije.- Edward, nadie me está obligando. Yo quiero.

-Pero Bella…

-Ya cállate.-le dijo Rosalie.- Admite que todo este problemas es porque tú no quieres dormir con ella.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?-le pregunté rápidamente.

-No, no es eso.-dijo nervioso.

Sus hermanos se pusieron a reír inmediatamente. Edward estaba incómodo con el tema.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Esme, ¿le puedes pedir que se callen?

-Claro, Edward.-dijo Esme.- Chicos, cállense ahora mismo o no habrá partido de béisbol.

-Oh, siempre arruinas toda la diversión, Edward.-comentó Emmett.

-Gracias, Esme.-dijo Edward.- Ahora, quiero que decidas si realmente deseas dormir conmigo.

-Edward, no volveré jamás a mi vida, no volveré jamás a ver a mis amigos del instituto, no volveré jamás a ver ni a Charlie ni a Renée. Así que creo que puedo decidir si quiero o no dormir contigo.

-Pero Bella…

-Nada de peros, Edward. Ahora estamos tú y yo, juntos en esto. No hay nadie más. Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre y creo que es necesario que nos comportemos como una pareja de verdad.

-¡Bien dicho, Bella!-dijo Alice.

-Como desees.

-Gracias.-susurré.

Edward me abrazó. Por fin estaba comenzando a tener mi vida junto a Edward. Seríamos una pareja de verdad, como Carlisle y Esme o como los demás.

-Lamento interrumpir este agradable momento.-dijo Rosalie.- Pero me iré a la playa.

-Yo también quiero.-dijo Alice.

-Vamos.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿A la playa?-pregunté extrañada.

-En esta isla estamos solamente nosotros.-me recordó Rosalie.- Además, hay un sol radiante afuera.

¿Sol? Se me había olvidado por completo que era de día. Mientras Rosalie y Alice se preparaban para ir a la playa, Edward me llevaba a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué te parece?-me preguntó con ansiedad.

-Hermosa.-dije.- ¿Tiene vista a la playa?

Comencé a caminar hacia el ventanal. Abrí una de las puertas/ventanal y salí al balcón. Nuestra habitación tenía una hermosa vista a la playa. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo brillando con intensidad, mientras que las olas rompían suavemente contra la orilla. Edward llegó a mi lado y se apoyó contra el barandal.

-Hermoso, ¿cierto?

-Más que hermoso. Esto es perfecto.

-Lo sé. Y lo malo es que no lo utilizamos tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de brazos.- Es tan pacífico y hermoso.

-Me encantó.-acaricié una de sus manos.- Gracias por traerme.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Sé que sonará egoísta, pero quería que pasaras tus últimos momentos humanos aquí.

-Pero Edward…-dije confundida.- Me pediste ir de vacaciones contigo hace mucho tiempo.

-Así es.-susurró.- Es por eso que me avergüenzo.

-No…no comprendo.-admití.

-Bella, siempre tuve el deseo de que estuvieras conmigo por la eternidad…

-¿Siempre me quisiste transformar?

-Así es. Siempre tuve la idea de hacerlo, pero nunca estuve seguro de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer conmigo si no me ibas a transformar?

-Ahí fue cuando surgió la idea de abandonarte de nuevo en Forks.

-Ya veo.-dije mirando a la playa.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No fue un solo suceso.

-¿No?-lo miré de nuevo.

-No, fue la suma de muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas como qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Todo lo que haces.-se encogió de hombros.- Todo lo que dices, piensas…

-No puedes escuchar del todo mis pensamientos.-le recordé.

-Lo sé, pero lo que escucho es suficiente. Además, hay un momento en el día que puedo escucharte completamente, sin censuras.

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunté sorprendida.

Sin querer, retrocedí un par de pasos sorprendida y me tropecé. Lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Edward me agarró por la cintura justo antes de que mi cabeza golpeara el suelo. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Con una mano me aferré de su camisa y con la otra hundí mis dedos en su cabello. Acercó su rostro al mío.

-Estás brillando.-susurré.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?-torció sus labios para formar mi sonrisa.

-No…creo que ya me he acostumbrado a eso.-dije con lástima.

-¿Por qué suenas tan triste?

-No quiero acostumbrarme a ti. Quiero que cada cosa que hagas, sea tan sorprendente como lo era al principio.

-Cuando seas como yo, nada de lo que haga te sorprenderá.

-Oh, eso es lamentable. Eres tan especial Edward.-me ruboricé.

-¿En el buen sentido de la palabra o en el malo?

-En el buen sentido de la palabra.-acerqué mi rostro al de él.- Te amo.

Acortó la distancia y me besó. Sus labios se movían fervientemente, como si trataran de extraer de los míos hasta el más ínfimo extracto de mi vida. Tuve que darle unos golpecitos en el rostro para que se apartara de mí. Mi respiración estaba agitada.

-Lo lamento.-dijo apenado.- Se me olvida que eres humana.-frunció el ceño.

-Ya me lo has dicho.-sonreí.- Deja que recupere mi aliento y me vuelves a besar.

-¿Por qué no mejor bajamos a la playa?

-¿Para qué?

-Mira.

Apuntó hacia la playa y yo miré hacia esa dirección. Pude ver un punto brillante tendido en una reposera, otro punto brillante en el agua y dos puntos brillantes corriendo por la playa. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

-¿No los reconoces?-me preguntó.

-¿Debería?

Esta vez, dos puntos brillantes más aparecieron. Uno se acostó en una reposera junto al otro punto brillante. Y el otro punto abrió un quitasol y se sentó debajo de éste.

-Espera un momento… ¿Es ese Carlisle? ¿El que está debajo del quitasol?

-Así es. Las que están en las reposeras son Esme y Rosalie. En el agua está Alice. Y Jasper y Emmett están corriendo por la playa.

-¡Wow!

-¿No quieres bajar?

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Me paré del suelo y tiré de su brazo para que se parara. Se paró y entró a nuestra habitación.

-Pero debes ponerte traje de baño, bloqueador y debes usar gafas para el sol. Si no me equivoco, Alice te puso todas las cosas para la playa en este gabinete…

Caminó hacia el closet y abrió el gabinete.

-Aquí está todo.-me dijo.- Te dejaré sola un par de minutos para que te cambies.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A la playa.-me mostró su traje de baño.- Me cambiaré en el baño de Alice y bajaré. ¿O deseas que te espere?

-No te preocupes, puedo bajar sola.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

Edward salió de la habitación y me dejó sola. Miré los bikinis que había en el gabinete. ¿Por qué Alice quería hacerme sufrir vergüenza frente a su familia? Agarré la parte de arriba de uno de los bikinis y suspiré.

-No hay ni una posibilidad de que yo pueda rellenar este espacio. ¿En qué diablos está pensando Alice?

Revisé todos los bikinis y todos eran iguales. Así que tuve que rendirme y ponerme uno. El que más me había gustado era uno de color azul. La parte de arriba era un top, así que no me dejaría ningún tipo de marcas en mis hombros. Y la parte de abajo tenía la típica forma de triángulo. Me coloqué sobre el bikini un pescador caqui, una polera de tirantes color azul y unas sandalias. Saqué todo lo que tenía que sacar –bloqueador para el sol, toalla de playa, gafas para el sol, entre otros- y me miré por última vez al espejo.

Como la parte de arriba era un top y no tenía tirantes de ningún tipo, sólo con la polera puesta encima, parecía que no tuviera nada puesto debajo de ésta. Suspiré, me puse las gafas de sol –las cuales eran como de aviador- y me sorprendí de lo bien que me quedaban. Agarré mis cosas y bajé a la playa. Los Cullen estaban instalados tomando sol. Edward estaba en el agua jugando junto a Alice. Cuando llegué a la playa, Carlisle volteó a mirarme.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó.

-Así es. ¿Dónde puedo tirar mi toalla?

-Aquí hay una reposera para ti, Bella.-me dijo Rosalie mostrándome una reposera vacía que estaba a su lado.- Si quieres la puedes mover.

-No gracias, está perfecta.

Le sonreí y me acerqué. Edward no había notado mi presencia. Tendí mi toalla en la reposera y no pude evitar mirar a Rosalie. Su hermosa piel blanca brillaba con intensidad y sus curvas se veían aún más perfectas con el bikini que estaba usando. Su bikini era de color rojo, la parte de arriba era de triángulos –los cuales ayudaban a que su busto se viera aún más perfecto- y la parte de abajo era igual que la mía. Me saqué la polera y los pescadores. Me senté en la reposera y saqué el bloqueador de sol.

-¡Wow!-escuché exclamar a Edward desde el agua.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Qué había visto que le había causado tanta impresión? En un par de segundos estaba a mi lado. De su cabello caían ínfimas gotas de agua. Me mirada extraño y me hacía sentir incómoda. Su familia también volteó a mirarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté muy bajito.

Tomó mis manos y me levantó de la reposera. Me paró frente a él. Me ruboricé intensamente cuando hizo que me diera una vuelta para verme mejor. ¿Qué tenía que lo sorprendía tanto? No podía ser la palidez de mi piel. Sabía que era pálida, pero él también lo era. ¿Qué más le podía sorprender?

-Wow.-repitió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te ves hermosa!

-¿Ah?

No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Yo, hermosa? ¿Es que no veía a Rosalie? Me agarró por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-Eres la más hermosa para mí.-susurró.- Deja de pensar estupideces.

-¿M-m-me escuchaste?

Edward se apartó de mí y se puso a reír a carcajadas. Se sentó sobre la reposera para tratar de calmarse. Los otros Cullen habían vuelto a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes y ninguno nos estaba prestando atención. Me senté junto a Edward.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?-le pregunté.

-Te conté que hay un momento en el día que te puedo escuchar sin censuras, ¿cierto?

-Así es. ¿Es este uno de esos momentos?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es eso?

-Durante la noche.-me acarició el mentón.- Durante la noche todas tus barreras bajan y puedo escuchar tus sueños.

-¿Siempre has podido?-le pregunté.

-No, solamente desde hace un par de meses. Me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que sucedió. Así que llamé a Eleazar para preguntarle lo que podía estar pasando.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que lo más probable era que en tu inconsciente –al saber que había momentos en los cuales podía escucharte- querías que te escuchara siempre.

-¿Y por eso me puedes escuchar durante las noches?

-Así es. Y ahora, cuando tienes esos momentos en los cuales te puedo escuchar, te escucho con mayor claridad, como si estuvieses hablándome al oído.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Un poco, pero estoy feliz de que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso quiere decir que mi mente ya no es tan privada para ti y que quiero que me escuches.

-¿Crees que tu mente me está dando la bienvenida?

-Puede ser.-me encogí de hombros.- Me gustaría pensar en eso.

-Más a mí.

Acercó su rostro al mío. Cerré lentamente los ojos y él acarició mi mejilla con su nariz. Adoraba cuando él hacía eso. Edward rió por lo bajo y supe que me estaba escuchando. Disfruté de sus caricias por un momento, hasta que Alice llegó a interrumpirnos.

-¡Bella ponte bloqueador o después te arrepentirás!

-Ok.-dije.

-Yo te pongo.-insistió Edward.

-Como desees.-le sonreí.

Agarró el bloqueador y comenzó a esparcir la crema por mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Cada movimiento de su mano, hacía que me sobresaltara. El contacto de sus dedos con mi piel me provocaba descargas eléctricas. Me encantaba esa sensación. Edward se encargó de demorarse mucho para que yo pudiera disfrutar. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Me ponía loca cuando pensaba solamente en mí. Edward sonrió y yo también.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde en la playa, conversando, tomando sol, jugando en el agua. No había disfrutado un día de sol como ese en mucho tiempo. Había sido tan único y especial. Bueno, ¿Quién más podía decir que había pasado todo un día de sol con siete vampiros brillantes?

A la hora de la cena, los Cullen se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión mientras que Edward me cocinaba. Disfruté cada bocado de lo que Edward me había preparado. Todo era tan surrealista, ya que todavía no me acostumbraba a todo el tiempo que tendría con Edward. ¿Qué debería hacer cuando fuera como él? No podría dormir, no podría comer, no podría hacer nada "humano". Lo que significaba que tendría mucho tiempo libre.

-Descuida, Bella –me dijo Edward-, ya encontraremos algo para que hagas en tu nueva vida.

-¿Por qué tus palabras suenan tan pervertidas?-arqueé una ceja.

-¡Porque lo son!-gritó Emmett desde la sala.

Lo escuché reírse y negué con la cabeza divertida. Emmett jamás cambiaría y toda mi existencia sería más chistosa con él. Edward rió con ganas.

-Nunca nadie había pensado eso de él.-sonrió.- Me alegra que le estés viendo el punto de vista positivo a todo.

-No hay nada malo, todo es perfecto.-susurré.

-¿Van a venir?-nos preguntó Esme.

-Vamos.-dijo Edward.

Dejó los platos en el lavabo y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos acurrucados en uno de los sillones. Los Cullen estaban viendo una película y estaban muy entretenidos, ya que reían a cada momento. Los observé detenidamente. Esta era mi familia y sería mi familia por toda la eternidad. En ese momento, me di cuenta sobre el peso que esas palabras tenían. Siempre lo había sabido, pero por primera vez, lo sentía.

-Calma, Bella.-susurró Edward acariciándome el cabello.- Quédate tranquila que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso lo tengo claro-susurré.

Lentamente, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Me estaba dejando ganar por el cansancio que sentía. En ese momento, no me encontraba dormida del todo, ya que todavía podía escuchar las voces de los demás. Pero –al mismo tiempo- no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para abrir mis ojos y participar en la conversación.

-¿Cuándo le harás la pregunta?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo sé.-respondió Edward.- ¿Cuándo crees que deba, Alice?

-Debe ser en un momento especial.-respondió Alice.- ¿Qué tal la puesta de sol?

-Muy romántico.-dijo Esme.

-Quizás, pero quiero que Bella sea feliz y no salga corriendo espantada. Ya saben cómo se pone…

-Si lo pensamos así –dijo Alice-, quizás debamos esperar a que ya esté transformada.

-Tu boda soñada en la playa tendrá que esperar, hermano.-bromeó Emmett.

Los Cullen comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero yo no podía reírme. Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al escuchar la palabra "boda". Esto era un chiste, ¿cierto? La sola idea de una se repitió de manera incesante en mi cabeza hasta que me quedé completamente dormida.

El sol golpeó mi rostro y por más que tratara de escapar, no podía dejar de recibir la luz golpeándome en mi rostro. Me moví inquita entre las sábanas, buscando con mi mano el cuerpo de Edward, pero no lo encontré. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz. Cuando ya estaba acostumbrada, recorrí la habitación en busca de mi amado. En ese momento, me di cuenta que tenía un provocativo pijama puesto.

Suspiré resignada. Era obvio que eso era culpa de Alice. Me deslicé por la cama hasta que llegué al borde de ésta y me paré de la cama. Recorrí la habitación en busca de Edward, pero allí no estaba. Me asomé al balcón y vi seis puntos brillantes. ¿Sería uno de aquellos mi Edward? Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Edward estaba sentado a la mesa con el diario en sus manos. Lo abracé por la espalda y le besé el cuello.

-Buenos días.-me dijo.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Lo solté y me puse frente a él. Pero Edward no quiso bajar el diario, así que tuve que bajarlo yo. Se lo arrebaté de sus manos y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Lo miré a los ojos y suspiré.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Mentiroso.

-No estoy mintiendo, Bella.

-No te creo. Tus ojos se tornan opacos cuando mientes.

Suspiró y se paró. Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Hayas lo que hayas escuchado ayer en la noche, no se realizará si tú no lo deseas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le pregunté desconcertada.

-¿No recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-Pero si tuviste pesadillas con eso.-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Tuve pesadillas? No recuerdo haberlas tenido. ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Escuché tus sueños!-dijo sorprendido.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a pensar. ¿Qué había soñado la noche anterior? Por más que trataba de recordar, sólo recordaba cosas agradables.

-No soñé nada fuera de lo normal.

-Soñaste con nuestra boda.-me dijo.

Lo miré a los ojos y me puse a reírme a carcajadas. ¿De eso se trataba todo esto? Edward no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando. Trató de concentrarse para escuchar mis pensamientos, pero –después de un rato- frunció el ceño frustrado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

-No estaba aterrorizada.-le dije.- Sólo nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿No es eso lo que sienten las novias?-pregunté.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Nada malo.-le sonreí.- Recuerdo bien mi sueño y fue agradable. Aunque no es algo que desee hacer ahora.-aclaré.

-Mmmm.

Edward soltó mi rostro y comenzó a dar paseos por la sala. En ese momento, entró Alice corriendo. Se lanzó a mí y me abrazó por el cuello.

-¡Felicitaciones!-gritó.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté extrañada.

-¡Alice!-la regañó Edward.- ¡Te has adelantado!

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?-pregunté, todavía con Alice colgando de mi cuello.

-¿Ya lo dijo?-preguntó Esme entrando a la casa.

Los Cullen entraron todos a la casa y me miraron expectantes. Alice me soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos. Los seis me miraban sonrientes y alegres. En cambio Edward, estaba muy serio.

-Ok, me están asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tengo que ir a Río.-dijo Edward.

-¡Pero si lo tienes todo listo!-reclamó Rosalie.

-Tengo que ir a hacer un par de compras de último momento.

-¡Yo voy contigo!-saltó Alice.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le pregunté.

-Volveré.-me aseguró.- ¿Me estarás esperando?

-Sí.

-Vamos rápido.

Alice y Edward se marcharon rápidamente. Mientras estaban el Río, me duché y me vestí para un día playero. Estuve toda la tarde en la playa junto a Rosalie. Esme y Carlisle habían preferido un día de paseo por la isla. Mientras que Jasper y Emmett habían decidido pasar la tarde jugando video juegos.

-¿Rosalie?-le pregunté cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

-Dime, Bella.

-¿Cómo fue la primera vez que Emmett te pidió matrimonio?

-Fue el primer día que nos conocimos.

-¿Ah?-la miré sorprendida.- ¿En serio?

-Emmett es muy impulsivo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta.-rió.

-Sí, lo he notado.

-La cosa es que la primera vez que me vio, dijo enseguida que estaba enamorado de mí.-Rosalie volvió a reír.- Obviamente que me costaba creerle, pero me encantaba la atención que recibía de él, así que acepté su compromiso. Pero con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Nos casaríamos sólo cuando sus ojos estuvieran del mismo color del mío.

-Y, ¿Cómo resultó eso?

-Mal.-sonrió con amargura.- Emmett ha tenido varios deslices, pero siempre volvía arrepentido a mí y me decía lo mucho que me amaba. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que me importaba. Y cuando sus ojos se tornaron de mi color, nos casamos.

-¿Fue una gran boda?

-Aunque tú no lo creas, nuestra primera boda fue íntima. Fue a la puesta de sol, sólo nosotros.

-Suena romántico.

-La primera boda siempre es así. Después, siempre vienen las grandes fiestas.-rió.- Cosa que me encanta.

Volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo y yo sonreí. ¿Podría yo tener una boda íntima con Edward? No podía creer que estaba considerando la idea de casarme. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto sólo por estar enamorada de Edward?

Cuando el sol se marchó por completo, entramos a la casa. Sin darme cuenta, caminé como zombi a mi habitación. Entré y cerré enseguida la puerta. Suspiré y levanté la mirada. Me petrifiqué al ver el estado de mi habitación. El suelo y la cama estaban cubiertos de pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos. Había velas encendidas sobre algunos muebles. Y sentado al borde de la cama, estaba Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté asustada.

Edward se paró de la cama y caminó hacia mí. Me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente. ¿De dónde venía tanto amor? Me separé de él para poder respirar y él sonrió. Arqueé una ceja. Este no era el mismo Edward que había salido de la casa durante la mañana.

-Ok, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella –acarició mi mejilla.-, ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te amo?

-Eh, sí. Edward, me asustas.

Edward se alejó de mí y suspiró. Su semblante era serio, cosa que me preocupaba. Se arrodilló frente a mí y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. Esa cajita ya la había visto antes. Era la misma que había sacado en Jacksonville. Por fin sabría qué contenía, pero por una extraña razón, estaba muy nerviosa. Mi corazón latía desbocado, mis manos estaban sudorosas y me temblaba levemente el labio inferior. Edward abrió la cajita y mi mundo se derrumbó.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Y antes de que todo se volviera negro, podía jurar que había dicho "sí, quiero".

º0º0º0º0º

**Lamento no haber subido capítulo ayer (que era el día que pensaba hacerlo), pero tuve varios problemas con la página porque no me abría y bla, bla, bla. Pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	32. ¿Sí, quiero?

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: ¿Sí, quiero?**

**Bella POV.**

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Estos habían sido los dos días más agitados de toda mi existencia. Miré por la ventana y me puse aún más nerviosa. El sol estaba a punto de comenzar su descenso. Ya era la hora. Agarré firmemente el ramo de rosas blancas que tenía entre mis manos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

Agradecí a Dios porque mis piernas estaban obedeciéndome y no se habían paralizado por el nerviosismo. Caminé tranquilamente, recordando que debía dar un paso a la vez para evitar caerme. Escuché el dulce sonido de un arpa y mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. Mis pies tocaron la cálida y blanca arena, y me estremecí. Pronto, encontré el pasillo que Alice y Rosalie habían creado para mí. Comencé a caminar por él sin levantar la mirada, como si estuviera revisando cada uno de mis pasos.

Llevaba puesto en corsé blanco de satén con encaje y una hermosa falda –no tan larga porque estábamos en la playa- también de satén. El pasillo estaba formado por velas blancas y pétalos de rosas blancas. Cuando noté que estaba llegando al final del pasillo, decidí subir la mirada. Lo que fue una mala idea porque quedé completamente deslumbrada con lo que veía.

Edward estaba usando una camisa blanca con los dos botones de más arriba abiertos, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo que brillaba con la luz del crepúsculo. Estaba usando unos pantalones color caqui y no estaba usando zapatos, como yo. Su cabello se revolvía levemente con el viento. Me sonrojé al verlo y él sonrió. Me extendió su mano para que diera los últimos pasos hacia el altar tomado de su mano. Llegué a su lado y sonreí nerviosamente. El arpa dejó de sonar y Rosalie se paró del banquillo en donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia su esposo.

Todos estaban vestidos de blanco, la cual había sido idea de Alice. Carlisle se paró frente a nosotros y sonrió. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie eran los únicos invitados para nuestra íntima ceremonia. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para procesar del todo lo que iba a pasar. Carlisle alzó sus manos y con habló con voz solemne.

-Querida familia, estamos aquí reunidos para ser partícipes de la unión en sagrado matrimonio de dos integrantes de nuestra familia; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan.

Solté una risita nerviosa al escuchar nuestros nombres. Carlisle me sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Alice habló.

-¡Las fotos!-exclamó.- ¡Jazz comienza a sacar fotos!

Jasper sacó una enorme cámara fotográfica y me paralicé. ¿Con eso me sacarían fotos? Apretó el botón y la cámara comenzó a sacar –por lo menos- cien fotos por segundo. Me sentía paparazzeada y muy cohibida. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Todos lo miramos, pero eso no quería decir que Jasper dejara de moverse por todas partes tratando de capturar el ángulo perfecto. Carlisle volvió a hablar.

-Por pedido de los novios y por pedido de la familia, esta será una ceremonia muy corta en donde sólo se dirán los votos de los respectivos novios.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan solemne?-preguntó Emmett.

Todos volteamos a mirarlo. Éste se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Volvamos a la boda, por favor.-dijo Esme.

-Continúen.-dijo Emmett divertido.

-Como iba diciendo, sólo diremos los votos. ¿Están listos los novios?

-Sí.-dijimos en perfecta sincronización.

-Damas primero.-dijo Carlisle.

Este era mi momento. Ahora debía decir lo más importante y debía hacerlo bien. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y traté de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Yo, Isabella Marie Swan prometo amarte y respetarte por toda la eternidad. Porque eres el único que ha logrado derribar todas mis barreras, porque eres el único que me hace sentir especial, porque eres el sol de mi existencia y lo seguirás siendo siempre. Te amo.

Le coloqué el anillo en donde debía con mucha dificultad, ya que las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Escuché sollozos en el público y sonreí. Miré a Edward y él sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan cursi?-preguntó Emmett desde el público.

Todos volvimos a voltear para verlo. Rosalie lo golpeó para que guardara silencio y respetara la ceremonia. Edward miraba a Emmett con ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo momento.

-Te prometo que no volverá a hablar.-nos aseguró Rosalie.- Si lo hace, lo castigo.

-Gracias.-dijo Edward.

-Continuemos con la ceremonia.-dijo Carlisle.- Es tu turno Edward.

Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a colocar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen prometo amarte y respetarte por toda la eternidad. Porque eres la única que ha traído alegría, amor y luz a mi existencia, porque eres la única que nunca me juzgó por lo que soy, porque eres la única que logra llegar hasta el centro de mi ser y no asustarse con lo que ve. Te amo más que a mi propia existencia, tú eres mi vida.

Me colocó el anillo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué no podía controlar el torrente de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo? ¿Dónde estaba Jasper cuando lo necesitaba? Edward secó las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Shhh, calma.-susurró.- Todo está bien, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces, tratando de convencerme más a mí que al resto. Carlisle esperó pacientemente que me calmara para poder continuar. Miró a Edward y éste asintió.

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia anglicana de los años 1600 y algo –sonrió divertido y todos reímos ante aquel comentario-, los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Cullen, puede besar a la señora Cullen.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Sus labios formaron mi sonrisa preferida y dijo:

-He estado esperando mucho tiempo por usted, señora Cullen.

-Pues no siga esperando, señor Cullen.-susurré.- Aquí estoy.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse. Cerré lentamente los ojos y esperé el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Presionó con suavidad y comenzó a moverlos.

-¡Con más pasión!-gritó Emmett.

Sentí como Edward sonreía y comenzó a mover sus labios rápidamente, transformando nuestro beso en uno más apasionado. Escuché como Emmett vitoreaba y los otros aplaudían. Edward se apartó de mí para dejarme respirar.

-Humanos.-susurró él.

-No por mucho tiempo.-le recordé.

-¡El ramo, el ramo!-exclamó Alice frenéticamente.

Se me había olvidado que todo el mundo estaba allí. Carlisle ya había abandonado su puesto de sacerdote y ahora se encontraba abrazado a Esme. Edward se alejó de mí para darme espacio para que pudiera lanzar el ramo.

-Bien –dije.-, ¿Quién quiere casarse?

-¡Yo!-dijo Rosalie saltando.

-¡Tú ya te has casado muchas veces!-Alice empujó a Rosalie molesta.- ¡Ahora es mi turno!

-¡No te gusta la idea de casarte varias veces!-replicó Rosalie empujando a Alice.

-¡Pero ahora quiero!

-¡Sólo porque vista a Bella!

-¡Tú también!

-¡Mentira!-replicó Rosalie.- ¡Ya es tiempo para que me case de nuevo!

Las dos se miraron y comenzaron la pelear dándose manotazos. Jasper estaba tomando fotografías de la pelea de chicas, mientras que Emmett alentaba a su esposa. Miré a Edward y éste bufó.

-¡Basta chicas!-dijo Esme.- ¡Compórtense!

-¡¡El ramo es mío!!-gritaron las dos al unísono.

-Dios, ¿Qué hice mal al criar a estas dos?-preguntó Esme en voz alta.

-Consentirlas tanto.-le respondió Carlisle.

-¡Aquí va el ramo!-grité.

Las dos se apartaron y me miraron atentas. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban fijándose en cada uno de mis movimientos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus ganas de agarrar el ramo eran muchas. Por un instante, sentí que las dos se habían transformado en predadoras y el pobre ramo era su presa. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la realidad.

-¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!-grité y lancé el ramo.

Miré maravillada como las dos se empujaban mutuamente mientras saltaban para agarrar el ramo. Pero miré aún más maravillada sus rostros al ver que el ramo pasaba a su lado y ninguna de las dos lo agarraba. Finalmente, el ramo cayó en las manos de Emmett, quien miró sorprendido el ramo. Jasper –obviamente-sacó un millón de fotos de toda la secuencia.

-¿Yo agarré el ramo?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Ja, eso cuenta como si yo lo hubiese ganado!-se vanaglorió Rosalie mientras se arreglaba su cabello.- ¡Te adoro, Em!

-¿¡Yo agarré el ramo!?-volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

-Esto es nuevo.-comentó Edward.

-¡No es justo!-protestó Alice.- ¡Que Bella lo haga de nuevo!

-No, Emmett lo agarró.-Rosalie le sacó la lengua.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿Este es mi premio por agarrar el ramo?-le preguntó Emmett después de que se separaran.

-Una pequeña parte, Em. Lo mejor de tu premio está por venir.

Emmett ronroneó y volvió a besarse con Rosalie. Edward llegó a mi lado y me cubrió los ojos.

-¡Hey!-dije molesta.

-Esto no es apto para menores de edad.-me dijo.

-Ahora estoy casada, Edward. Creo que tengo derecho a mirar a mis cuñados besarse y demostrarse su amor.

-Si tú crees que es prudente….

-Espera un momento.-dudé.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿En este momento?-me preguntó.

-Así es.

-¿Has escuchado el término "hacer el amor con ropa"?

-¿Por qué no me llevas mejor a nuestra habitación para que podamos tener nuestra Luna de miel?

-Como usted ordene, señora Cullen.

Solté una risita nerviosa, pero Edward no se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Espera un momento.-me dijo.- ¿Qué decías, Carlisle?

-Vamos a dejarles la casa a ustedes dos.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?-preguntó Emmett.

-Hay bastantes cuevas submarinas.-dijo Rosalie.

-Me encanta cuando piensas así, Rose.

-A mí también, Em.

Si Rosalie y Emmett estaban usando sus apodos cariñosos, era porque estaban muy necesitados de amor físico.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.-dijo Alice.- Tengo ganas de darme un baño nocturno, ¿tú no, Jazz?

-Si tú quieres nadar, yo también.-dijo Jasper.

-Y creo que nosotros podemos ir a ver a los papagayos, ¿no te parece, Esme?

-Hace tiempo que no exploramos Isle Esme.-rió ella.

-Todo está decidido.-dijo Carlisle.- Nos vemos en la mañana, chicos.

-Adiós.-dijo Edward.

-¡Linda boda, Bella!-escuché a Emmett decir.

De la nada, todo se quedó en silencio. Edward destapó lentamente mis ojos y me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro. Volteé para mirarlo.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó nervioso.

-Hablas como si esta es fuera nuestra primera vez.

-Esta vez es diferente.-se acercó a mi oído.- Ahora estamos casados.

-Mmmm, suena tentador.

-Después de usted, señora Cullen.

-Gracias, señor Cullen.

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa y sentí como Edward levantaba la pequeña cola de mi vestido. Me detuve y lo miré.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Creo que debemos mantener un par de tradiciones, ¿no?-se encogió de hombros.

-Pero lo de la cola es a la entrada de la iglesia, Edward.

-Oh…lo lamento.-soltó la cola.

-Pero en este momento sería el momento indicado para que me cargaras hasta nuestra habitación.-dije con tono juguetón.

Edward sonrió complacido y me tomó en brazos. Nos miramos fijamente. No había nada ni nadie que fuera a interrumpir nuestro momento de felicidad. Me tendió con delicadeza sobre la cama y él se tendió a mi lado. Nuestras miradas no se habían apartado ni un segundo.

Edward comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí. Sonreí, como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo hacía con Edward. Cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos, denotaban eso; nuestra primera vez. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su suave tacto. Su piel tenía una agradable temperatura, ya que el calor que hacía en esa isla era abrazador. Edward estaba sobre mí y antes de continuar, acarició mi rostro con sus dedos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Bella, se me ha olvidado hacerte una promesa durante mis votos.

-¿Cuál?

-Prometo cuidar de tus sueños durante toda la eternidad.

-Edward…eso es lo más lindo que me podrías haber dicho.-susurré agradecida.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Me besó y continuó. Ahora sí que estaba completamente derretida por mi esposo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tierno al decirme eso? Los dos sabíamos perfectamente que –pronto- no volvería a dormir nunca más. Y aún así, él me había prometido cuidar de los míos. Era tan hermosa la metáfora que había querido decir, que no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Después de todo, esta era mi Luna de miel y yo podía hacer lo que yo quería.

El sol golpeó de lleno mi rostro, provocando que me despertara a la mañana siguiente. Edward no estaba a mi lado cuando abrí mis ojos. ¿Es que esa sería su costumbre durante mis últimas mañanas como humana? Me levanté molesta y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el suelo –que era la camisa de Edward y unos shorts míos que había usado durante el día de ayer. Salí de la habitación e inmediatamente escuché voces, pero no eran voces en inglés. Así que supuse que eran en portugués. Entré a la cocina y me encontré de frente con dos personas; una mujer y un hombre.

-Bella.-dijo Edward.- Estos son Gustavo y Kaure. Son los encargados de la limpieza.

-Mucho gusto.-dije avergonzada.

-Ve a esperarme en la sala. Enseguida termino.

-Está bien.-susurré algo avergonzada.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Me acomodé en el sillón frente al televisor y me escondí entre los cojines. Cogí el control remoto y prendí el televisor. No tenía ganas de ver televisión, aún así, continué cambiando de canal. Escuché voces y ruidos desde afuera. Pronto, las voces se hicieron más diáfanas.

-¡…Deja de hacer eso!-dijo Jasper muy molesto.

-¡No he hecho nada!-replicó Emmett.

-Shush, cállense.-dijo Esme.

-Están levantados y presentables.-dijo Alice.

Escuché un suave golpeteo en la puerta francesa de la sala que daba a la playa. Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

-Pasen.-dije.

Esme asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó.

-Adelante.-le dije.- Edward está en la cocina con…eh…no sé cómo se llaman.

-¿Gustavo y Kaure?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Así es.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los Cullen estaban dentro de la sala, ya acomodados en los sillones y sofás. Noté lo molesto que se encontraba Jasper y no pude evitar preocuparme por eso. Él levantó su mirada –que hace un par de segundos estaba fija en el suelo- y me sonrió con timidez.

-Todo está bien, Bella.-me dijo.

-Es sólo que…me preocupo, Jasper.-me encogí de hombros. Él resopló.

-Todo es culpa de Emmett.-dijo él.

-¿¡Yo!?-preguntó el aludido sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tus…mejor dicho, las emociones que emanas me tienen vuelto loco.

-¿Mis emociones?-preguntó sorprendido.- ¡Pero si estaba al otro lado de la isla!

-¡¡Igual te sentía!!

Jasper y Emmett se pararon de sus asientos y se aceraron al otro para discutir. Había sido una mala idea preocuparme por Jasper. Miré a Rosalie –sólo por si deseaba matarme- y me sorprendió al verla muy relajada conversando con Alice. Ninguna de las dos estaba atenta a la pelea de sus esposos. Esme y Carlisle habían desaparecido de la sala –lo que me hizo suponer que estaban en la cocina junto a Edward y el equipo de limpieza.

-Podía haber sido Bella y Edward los que sentiste.

-No, Emmett. Fueron Rosalie y tú.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque los conozco. Además, Bella y Edward no son tan pasionales como ustedes dos.-Jasper me miró.- No te ofendas, Bella.

-No…no me ofendo, Jasper.-dije enseguida.

-¿No son como nosotros?-preguntó Emmett divertido.

-Ni lo pienses, Emmett.-dijo Edward.- Y basta ustedes dos. Sus voces se escuchan hasta la cocina y están asustando a Kaure.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me acercó a su cuerpo. Jasper se alejó un poco de Emmett y se sentó lentamente en un sofá sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. Los labios de Emmett se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa. Jasper se estremeció, al igual que Edward. Miré a mi esposo –que extraño sonaba eso- y luego miré a mi cuñado. Los dos estaban asustados. Emmett se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por la cintura. Rosalie soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una paseo por la isla?

-¡Yuks, Emmett!-dijo Alice asqueada.

Mi cuñada se tapó los ojos, como si eso fuese a ayudarla a borrar sus visiones. Edward se tapó los oídos y Jasper se colocó con cojín en la cara.

-Mmmm….suena… tentador.

-¡Yuks!-dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

Me separé de Edward y me moví incómoda en el sillón. Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Luego, los dos desaparecieron por la puerta. Esme entró a la sala y se sorprendió al ver que su familia no estaba completa.

-No preguntes.-le dijo Edward.

-Si tú lo dices…-Esme me miró.- ¿Todo bien, Bella?

-Sí, todo perfecto.

-¡Que grandiosa idea, Esme!-dijo Edward.- ¿Qué piensas, Alice?

-El tiempo es perfecto, todo encaja.-respondió ella.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunté.

-Déjame vestirla.-dijo Alice.

Te tomó del brazo y me arrastró –contra mi voluntad- hasta mi habitación. Me encerró y me mantuvo cautiva durante una hora viendo qué me iba a poner. Mi estómago rugía hambriento. Después de un rato se aburrió de escuchar los quejidos de mi estómago, así que decidió darme algo para comer. Aproveché ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo que me dio para escaparme de la habitación. Salí corriendo hacia el bosque. No tenía ganas de ser el juguete de Alice de nuevo, sólo tenía ganas de salir de allí.

Caminé entre los frondosos árboles tropicales, tratando de buscar una salida a la playa. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Edward sería capaz de encontrarme. Vi algunos rayos del sol traspasar el frondoso bosque y me dirigí hacia ellos. Después de caminar un par de minutos, salí a la playa…o eso pensaba yo. Me acerqué cada vez más a lo que parecía el comienzo de la playa, cuando me detuvo en seco. No me encontraba en la playa, sino que me encontraba en el borde de un acantilado enorme.

Miré hacia abajo y me dio vértigo al ver unas enormes rocas sobresaliendo la superficie del mar. Traté de retroceder, pero estaba tan cerca y me dio tanto vértigo, que perdí el equilibrio. Una fuerte y gélida mano sostuvo mi brazo e impidió que me cayera. De un tirón, me acercó de nuevo a tierra firme. Volteé a ver a mi salvador y sonreí. El efecto que tenía el sol en el cabello de Edward me dejó completamente deslumbrada. Él torció la sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.- ¿Ya te aburriste de mí que deseas acabar tu vida tirándote de un acantilado?

-Todavía no me aburro de usted, señor Cullen.

-Que bueno, señora Cullen. Ya me estaba preocupando.

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Apoyé mis manos en su duro pecho. Mi mirada estaba fija en mis pies. Temía levantar la mirada y que viera mi rostro. No quería que supiera lo avergonzada que me encontraba ahora.

-¿Por qué no me miras al rostro?-me preguntó.

-Mis pies son lindos.-me defendí, él rió.

-Esa es una excusa muy patética, Bella.

-Lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.- Pero me gusta.

Con ternura agarró mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Mis mejillas ardieron y él volvió a torcer la sonrisa.

-Tonta Bella.-susurró.- Me encanta cuando te pones así.

Acercó sus labios a mi mejilla. Sentí su frío aliento chocar con mi mejilla. Cerré lentamente mis ojos y disfruté de sus caricias. Una de sus manos se hundió en mi cabello, la otra se perdió entre mis ropas. Sus labios se perdieron entre las facciones de mi rostro humano. Sentía como el calor del sol comenzaba a dejarme y el frío de Edward comenzaba a envolverme. Me aprisionó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Sus labios bajaron hasta el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí como sus labios se abrían lentamente. ¿Lo haría?

-Oh, Edward.-susurré.

-Quieta, Bella.-susurró con una voz totalmente cautivante.- Has permitido que mi lado salvaje salga a la luz.-chasqueó la lengua.- Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Qué haré contigo?

-Uh… ¿transformarme en tu esposa inmortal?-mi voz sonó más como una súplica que como una pregunta.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Estás lista para dar ese paso?

No podía ver su rostro, ya que lo tenía escondido entre mi cuello y mi cabello. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y él rió entre dientes. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí.

-No, no, no. Estoy lista.-le aseguré.

Él se detuvo y sin mirarme, volvió a hablar.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Bella, ¿quieres transformarte en alguien como yo?

Suspiré aliviada. No se había referido a él como un monstruo o como una bestia. Eso debía ser bueno.

-Sí, quiero.-susurré confiada.

-Eso quería escuchar.

Volvió a acercarme a su cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, como si estuvieran esperando a este momento. Sus labios rodearon un sector específico de mi cuello. Mi respiración se agitó. Él resopló y susurró:

-Quédate tranquila. Trataré de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible.

Sentí como sus labios rozaban mi cuello con sus movimientos al hablar. Sonreí y asentí. Traté de quedarme lo más quieta posible. Sus labios se detuvieron repentinamente, sentí como se abrían y sentí dos filosos dientes clavarse en el lugar que él había elegido. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Mis manos se aferraron a su ropa. Y mi cuerpo se estremeció varias veces. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor. ¿Era posible para alguien sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo? Mi cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse. Comencé a sentir como un abrazante fuego comenzaba a quemarme. Solté un grito agónico y perdí todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como las manos de Edward trataban de capturar mi cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!-gritó desesperado.- ¡Oh, rayos!

-¿Qué ocurre?-escuché gritar a otra voz.

-¡¡Creo que he hecho algo mal, Alice!!-dijo con desesperación.

Estaba tan perdida en el dolor, que ya no sabía en dónde estaba o quién era. Pero fui fuerte y reuní toda la fuerza que quedaba en mi cuerpo para mover mis labios y soltar mis últimas palabras.

-Para siempre…

º0º0º0º0º

**Mmmmm ¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	33. Isabella Marie Masen

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres: Isabella Marie Masen.**

**Edward POV.**

La vi retorcerse de dolor. La vi chillar, gritar, moverse inquieta; sólo para tratar de mermar –inútilmente- su dolor. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué había tenido que actuar tan monstruosamente? Bella no se merecía esto. Nadie se lo merecía. Pero ella había querido esto, ¿cierto? Y eso, ¿me daba el derecho para acabar para siempre con su vida?

-Tranquilízate.-me dijo Rosalie.

Mi hermana estaba sentada al borde de la cama en donde Bella descansaba durante su transformación. Rosalie acariciaba el cabello de Bella pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de mi esposa. Ella era la única –junto a mí- que había estado durante todo este tiempo a su lado. Los otros también estaban preocupados por ella, pero tenían otras cosas que hacer. Carlisle había preferido moverla de Isle Esme por cuestiones de seguridad y para que la transformación ocurriera lo más cómoda posible para Bella. Pero, ¿podía haber comodidad cuando sentías que te quemabas por dentro y no había cura para eso? Rosalie suspiró y apoyó sus manos sobre la frente de Bella.

-Su temperatura está bajando.-me anunció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté nervioso, acercándome a Bella.

-Siéntela.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla y pude apreciar como su temperatura había bajado un par de grados. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más aliviado, ya que eso significaba que todo estaba por terminar. Miré a Rosalie y la vi observar a Bella con cierta admiración.

-¿Piensas que hice lo correcto?-le pregunté.

-Creo que sí.-dijo con sinceridad.- Bella y tú querían esto. Si los dos lo deseaban, no pudo haber sido una mala idea.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué siento que sí lo fue?

-Porque sientes ansiedad al pensar en lo que Bella pensará y hará cuando abra los ojos. Pero eso es normal, Edward. Yo me sentía igual con Emmett.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo sé, yo no estaba casada con él y tampoco lo conocía.-sonrió con dulzura.- Pero sentía una gran atracción inexplicable hacia él. ¿Comprendes?

-Creo. ¿Qué te hizo quedarte a su lado todo ese tiempo?

-Quizás fueron sus hoyuelos o quizás la inocencia de su rostro entre todo el dolor.-se encogió de hombros.- Realmente no me acuerdo. Sólo sé, que cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por mí, su ángel.

-¿Crees que Bella pregunte por mí?

-¿Crees que te olvidará o te odiará por lo que hiciste?-me miró a los ojos.

-Puede ser.-me levanté y comencé a dar paseos por la habitación.- Nunca he podido saber lo que Bella piensa en realidad. Siempre ha sido un misterio para mí. Sólo puedo escuchar fragmentos de sus pensamientos y eso me deja queriendo más.

-¿Cómo si fuese una adicción?

-Bella es la única persona a la cual he querido leerle los pensamientos y no he podido. Bella es tan…especial. Y cuando comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos, quise seguir escuchando. Y me concentré más para hacerlo. Pero no he podido.

-Ya podrás. Ahora Bella tendrá más control sobre sus habilidades. Y quizás, quiera que tú la escuches con mayor frecuencia.

-Sería genial.-sonreí.

En ese momento Carlisle entró a la habitación. Rosalie y yo volteamos a verlo. Se quedó parado en la puerta y observó a Bella desde allí. Luego de un momento, suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-No se escuchan sus latidos desde la sala.

-Acá todavía se escuchan.-le dije.

-Lo sé, eso era lo que venía a comprobar.

-Todavía está viva.-dije.

-Pero falta poco.-dijo Rosalie emocionada.- ¿Crees que nos pueda escuchar?

-Es una posibilidad.-dijo Carlisle.- Creo que será mejor que te quedes sola con ella, Edward.

-Como digas.

Me acerqué a Bella y me senté al borde de su cama. Rosalie la besó en la mejilla y salió junto a Carlisle de la habitación. Me acurruqué junto a Bella y volteé mi rostro para verla. Con el tiempo, había dejado de quejarse tanto, como si supiera que yo estaba a su lado. Le tomé la mano y comencé a acariciarla.

-¿Sabes algo, Bella? Todo el mundo está esperando a que despiertes para saber qué vamos a hacer contigo. Yo no tengo dudas. Tú eres libre de hacer todo lo que desees y si quieres, te puedes ir y vivir tu vida como desees. Eso también significa que no tienes porqué cumplir con tus promesas humanas.

Bella se estremeció. Cerré mis ojos, me acerqué a ella y comencé a tararear su nana para que se calmara. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tarareando. Pero sentía que el tiempo no transcurría. Bella seguía inmóvil. Y no daba indicios de que la transformación se hubiese acabado. Continué tarareando hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Cómo van las…?-Alice no terminó su frase.

Se quedó perpleja mirando la escena. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta. Allí estaban toda mi familia. Y todos tenían la misma cara de estupefacción.

-¿Qué les ocurre?-les pregunté.

-Edward…-dijo Carlisle.- Bella…está lista.

-Eso es imposible.-le dije seriamente.- Llevo pocos minutos cantándole.

-Llevas un día y medio a solas con Bella.-dijo Esme.

-¿No crees que me hubiese dado cuenta su Bella se hubiese despertado?-dije molesto.- ¡Bella no está…!

La miré y me encontré con un par de ojos borgoña mirándome fijamente. Bella sonrió.

-No te detengas.-me susurró.- Estaba entretenida.

-¿Bella?-pregunté medio choqueado.- ¿¡Bella!?

-No, si es su hermana gemela.-dijo Emmett con ironía-. ¡Claro que es Bella!

-Aquí estoy, Edward.-dijo ella sin moverse ni un centímetro e ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

-Pero…pero…

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de que había despertado?-me preguntó Jasper.

-No, estaba tan ensimismado en tratar de calmarla… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque me encantó escuchar tu nana. Suena tan diferente…

-Son los oídos de vampiro.-dijo Carlisle acercándose a Bella.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Bella se sentó en la cama y yo la imité mecánicamente; todavía estaba en shock. Ella se registró su cuerpo y luego sonrió.

-Un poco sedienta, pero bien.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-le preguntó Emmett.

-Uh… ¿Isle Esme?

-No.-dijo Esme.- Decidimos moverte de lugar. Estamos en nuestra casa en Denali.

-¿Cómo me movieron tan lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-Porque tenemos un Jet privado.-dijo Emmett jugando con un par de llaves.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Debí imaginármelo.-guardó silencio por un momento.- Siento que…debo alimentarme.

-Edward te llevará enseguida.-dijo Carlisle.

-Creo que será mejor que Rosalie y yo la acompañemos.-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bella confundida.- Yo quiero que Edward me acompañe.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó, sin darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de fuerza que estaba aplicando.

-¡Ouch!-dije.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron del miedo y soltó rápidamente mi mano. Se alejó un par de centímetros de mí y me miró asustada.

-¡Te hice daño!-susurró.

-Tranquila.-traté de calmarla.- No me hiciste daño.

-¡Oh Dios!-dijo afligida.- ¡Soy una mala persona! ¡¡Lo lamento, Edward!!

-Bella, tranquilízate. No has hecho daño.-le aseguré.

-¡Soy tan mala esposa!

Escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos y comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Miré a Esme con cara de terror. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante aquella reacción? Inmediatamente Alice, Rosalie y Esme se acercaron a Bella. Entre las tres comenzaron a consolarla. Yo preferí alejarme un poco de la situación. Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a mí.

-Uf, parece que no ha olvidado su sensibilidad humana.-dijo Emmett.- Jazz, ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?

_¡Oh, soy tan mala esposa! ¿Cómo no me he acordado que tengo más fuerza que Edward al ser un neófito? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle daño a la persona que más amo? ¡Ustedes no saben lo que siento por dentro! Me siento tan podrida. ¿Edward me podrá perdonar alguna vez?_

-No, detente.-le ordené a Jasper.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el aludido.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. En ese momento, un aluvión de ideas y lamentos me invadieron. No, no podía ser cierto. Di un par de pasos hacia Bella para cerciorarme de que –realmente- estuviera pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando. _¡Oh, Edward! Perdóname. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta?_ Volví a acercarme más.

-¡Edward!-dijo Alice molesta por la proximidad.- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No ves que estamos tratando de consolar a tu esposa?

Abrí los ojos y sonreí maravillado.

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-me preguntó Jasper.

Omití sus voces y me acerqué a Bella, apartando a mis hermanas y madre. La tomé de las manos y la levanté de la cama. Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué…qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-¡Te escucho!-dije emocionado.- ¡Te escucho claramente, Bella!

-Oh… ¡OH!-dijo ella.

_Oh-oh, si pudiera, este sería el momento perfecto para sonrojarme. Qué vergüenza…. ¿Realmente puede escucharme con tanta claridad?_

-No seas tonta.-tomé su rostro entre mis manos.- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Yo reí.

-Creo que debemos practicar subir tu escudo.-dije.

-¿Escudo?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Realmente crees en lo que Eleazar dijo?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Puede ser.-me encogí de hombros.- Todo es posible.

-Pero eso sería como…magia.-dijo Jasper.

-Por primera vez en toda mi existencia creo en la magia.-dije.

-Ok, basta de cursilerías.-dijo Alice.- He visto que Rosalie y yo debemos acompañarla.

-Yo quiero.-dije inmediatamente.

-Y yo también quiero que él vaya.-dijo Bella.

-Como deseen.-accedió Alice de mala gana.- ¡Pero quiero vestirte para la ocasión!

-Estoy bien, gracias.-dijo Bella sin prestarle mucha atención.

_¡Edward!_ Me gritó Alice en su mente. _Haz que me haga caso._ Suspiré. Alice no dejaría nunca de tener pensamientos infantiles con respecto a la ropa. Miré a Bella y le sonreí.

-Lo lamento, amor. Pero debes hacerle caso a Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¿ella siempre tiene la razón?-miré a Alice.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.- Yo siempre tengo la razón. Ahora todos váyanse de acá y yo me encargaré de arreglar a Bella para su primera salida a cazar.

-¿No me puedo quedar?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Si tú quieres.

Alice y Rosalie nos echaron a todos de la habitación y se encerraron junto a Bella. Nosotros por mientras caminamos a la sala de nuestra enorme casa de Denali. Nos acomodamos en los sillones y sofás, y guardamos silencio. Esme se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al enrome ventanal que daba a nuestro enorme jardín. Observó atenta como la nieve caía copiosamente sobre el piso. El causal de pensamientos de Esme me abrumó –como siempre lo hacía. Estaba pensando en un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero siempre la idea implícita en todos sus pensamientos era la constante preocupación por el bienestar de nosotros, su familia. Suspiré al escuchar sus preocupaciones por el bienestar de Bella en su nueva vida.

-Yo le contaré.-le dije.

-Hazlo cuando estemos todos.-me dijo sabiendo de qué estábamos hablando.- Quiero estar a su lado cuando ocurra.

-Como desees.

-Gracias.

Esme volvió a pensar en las miles de cosas en las que estaba pensando con anterioridad. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos, que no escuché cuando Alice, Rosalie y Bella salieron de la habitación y entraron a la sala. Al parecer, todos las habían escuchado, menos yo. Ya que todos voltearon a mirar, mientras que yo seguía pensando en mis cosas. Y fue la voz de Bella la que atrajo mi atención._ Edward, mírame_. Volteé a mirar instintivamente al escuchar mi nombre. Mi mandíbula se desencajó por completo al verla. Llevaba puesto un jeans pitillo y una ajustada polera de tirantes. Me paré enseguida de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella. Su hermoso cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. Su rostro tenía un leve toque de maquillaje. Y llevaba los pies descalzos.

-¡Bella!-dije sorprendido.

-Lo sé, esto de ser vampiro me queda muy bien.-bromeó.

-¡Mejor que bien! Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapa como tú en todos mis años de vida. No es que no fueras guapa antes. ¡Ahora eres más guapa!

Escuché como Rosalie gruñía en su mente. Hasta ahí había quedado toda la simpatía que sentía por Bella. Me concentré en bloquear sus pensamientos y concentrarme solamente en los de Bella.

-Será mejor que se vayan.-dijo Alice.- Bella está en su límite.

-No hay problema. Conozco muy bien el lugar a donde iremos a cazar.-dije.- Está lleno de ciervos, eso es lo más fácil para comenzar.

-Genial.-masculló.- Ahora tengo que matar a Bambi. ¿Sabes el daño psicológico que tendré después de una infancia llena de recuerdos hermosos de Bambi?

-Sé que te recuperarás rápido.-le dije.

-Claro, ahora que soy una de ustedes, el tiempo se me pasa volando.-bromeó.

-Deja de alegar y vamos a cazar.-dije divertido.

-Aún así me siento incómoda matando a Bambi.

-Bambi no existe, Bella.-le dije un poco molesto.

-Ya mataste mi infancia.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí por el enorme ventanal de la sala. Escuché como mi familia se reía de lo que Bella había dicho. Poco rato después, Bella me dio alcance. Pude ver en su mente lo ansiosa que se encontraba por cazar. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por este acto tan horrible. De repente, sus pensamientos cambiaron de curso. Me detuve en seco y la observé asombrado. Ella se detuvo un par de pasos adelante mío y me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-¿Realmente te importa tanto que esta sea nuestra primera caza juntos?-pregunté asombrado.

-Obvio.-dijo algo avergonzada.- Edward, esto es muy importante para mí. Todo esto significa que desde ahora en adelante, ya no seré jamás Bella Swan. Ahora soy…-dudó un momento.- Isabella Marie Masen.

-¿Masen?-pregunté confundido.

-En mi interior seré una Cullen, pero por el exterior soy una Masen. La esposa de Edward Anthony Masen.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura. Junté nuestros rostros, dejando escasos centímetros entre éstos.

-Suena hermoso.-susurré.

-He estado pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En que identidad quiero adoptar desde ahora en adelante.

-¿Quién quieres ser?

-Isabella Masen, la sobrina del doctor Carlisle Cullen. ¿Qué piensas?

-Muy imaginativo. Y me encanta que mantengas mi apellido. ¿Quién te dio la idea? ¿Alice?

-Nadie me tuvo que dar la idea. Pensé que te gustaría y decidí dejarme tu apellido.

-Qué gran idea.-la besé en los labios.- Pero hay más cosas que debemos discutir.

-Hablémoslo ahora.-susurró mirando fijamente mis labios.

-No, los demás desean estar presentes cuando hablemos.

-Oh, rayos.-mordió mi labio.- Tenía tantas ganas de tener un poco de intimidad contigo…

-No tientes mi autocontrol, Bella. Esta vez no será tan fácil.

-Destrocé tu autocontrol siendo humana, ¿Quién dice que no lo haré ahora con la misma facilidad?

-Vamos a cazar.

Me alejé de ella y comencé a correr por el bosque.

-¡Edward!-chilló ella.- ¡Esta me la pagarás!

Miré hacia atrás y sonreí al verla correr detrás de mí. Poco a poco comencé a bajar la velocidad y ella me imitó. Nos detuvimos por completo cuando llegamos a un claro. Los ojos borgoña de Bella brillaron con intensidad. Su mente comenzó a idear la mejor idea para atacar a la mayor cantidad de ciervos.

-¿Son todos para mí?-me preguntó con cierto tono infantil.

-Todos para ti, cariño.

-Me siento como un crío en navidad.-susurró.

Me hice a un lado para que cazara con tranquilidad. Bella se tiró como un profesional hacia los ciervos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó rápidamente con la vida de –al menos- cinco ciervos. Se alimentó hasta que quedó completamente saciada –cosa que era imposible durante los primeros días. Me impresionó ver a Bella atacar sin piedad a sus amados "Bambi". Después de un rato, se acercó a mí.

-¿Estoy muy manchada?-me preguntó.

-Para nada.-me acerqué a ella con un pañuelo.- Tienes una que otra mancha. Pero eso es cuestión de práctica.

Limpié las manchas de sangre que había en su rostro. Las manos de Bella aprisionaron rápidamente mis muñecas. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Te dije que me la pagarías.

Bella se aprovechó de su fuerza pata sostenerme y acercarse a mí para besarme. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con necesidad, como si nunca nos hubiésemos besado. A los pocos segundos dejó de aprisionarme y colocó sus manos en dos lugares estratégicos de mi cuerpo; una era mi cintura y la otra era mi cabello. Le seguí el juego, ya que no tenía ni una intención de dejar de jugar con ella.

Después de un rato, nos vimos tumbados sobre el suelo, sacándonos la ropa que teníamos puesta y besando al otro con más pasión. Bella me transmitió todo el torrente de emociones que sentía a través de sus pensamientos. Esa tarde, nos amamos por primera vez los dos como iguales. Desde esa vez, no temí nunca más en lastimarla y pude disfrutar plenamente lo que implicaba este acto de amor. Cuando terminamos, los dos jadeábamos satisfechos. Bella se incorporó y me sonrió.

-¿Así lo sentías tú?

-Esto no se compara con nada.-la besé en los labios. Luego, miré la hora.- Creo que es momento de regresar.

-Oh, qué lástima. ¿Tenemos que regresar?

-Así es, ya que debemos hablar muchas cosas. Y lo más probable es que el aquelarre de Tanya quiera conocerte.

-Pero si ya los conozco.

-Pero ahora te quieren ver como una de nosotros.

-Oh, está bien.

Se paró y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, yo aprecié cada detalle de su nuevo cuerpo. Ella me descubrió mirándola. Agarró una bola de nieve y me la lanzó en el rostro.

-¡Ya tendrás tiempo para aprenderte todos los detalles de mi nuevo cuerpo!-me dijo divertida.

-Lo sé.

Me paré y me vestí. Luego, corrimos hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos, estaban todos reunidos en la sala –incluyendo al aquelarre de Denali-, todos menos Jasper y Alice. Bella se dirigió a abrazar a Esme y yo recorrí la sala con mi mirada. Cuando iba pasando mi mirada sobre Emmett, éste me levantó sus dos pulgares y pensó _bien hecho, hermano_. Fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿A qué diablos se refería? Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa. Todos se acomodaron y Bella se colocó a mi lado.

-Muy bien, creo que es momento de conversar.-dijo Carlisle.- Bella, ¿comprendes todo lo que ha pasado?

-Ciertas cosas.-admitió ella.- Mis recuerdos humanos son muy…borrosos.

-Eso es normal.-le explicó Carlisle.- Pero ya verás que no necesitas tanto de éstos. ¿Algo más que te incomode o tengas dudas?

-Sé perfectamente qué está pasando. Pero tengo una gran duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no siento tanta sed?

-¿Ah?-preguntó Carlisle confundido.

-Cuando íbamos a cazar, me crucé con el efluvio de varios humanos. Pero no sentí una gran necesidad de ir detrás de ellos. Es como si supiera que eran personas inocentes. ¿Es eso posible?

-¿¡Edward!?-dijo Esme con cierto tono de pánico en su voz.

-No…no me di cuenta.-dije sorprendido.

-¿No lo oliste?-me preguntó Bella sorprendida.- Era bastante fuerte.

-Quizás sea porque estoy acostumbrado.-dije.

-Aún así es impresionante que ella lo haya olido y no haya corrido a beber de ellos.-comentó Eleazar.

-¡Jasper!-gritó Carlisle. En ese momento aparecieron mis dos hermanos faltantes.- ¿Qué sientes?

Todos fijamos nuestra miradas en Bella. Jasper se acercó a Bella y se concentró en sus emociones. En cambio yo me concentré en sus pensamientos. Al notar que estaba mirándola fijamente, Bella me mostró la situación. Después de un momento, comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-Mucho autocontrol.-dijo Jasper.- Impresionante.

-¿Es eso normal?-preguntó Bella.

-No, pero por tus pensamientos puedo extraer que sigues pensando gran parte del tiempo como humano.-le dije.

-¿Debería pensar diferente?

-Deberías tener una dinámica del pensamiento diferente. En donde reine más los instintos y tus ganas de beber sangre, que un pensamiento tan lógico.-dije.

-¿Soy especial?-dijo con cierto dejo de molestia.

-¿Por qué te molestas?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Porque ella pensaba que ahora –siendo como nosotros- sería una más del montón.-dijo Alice.

-¿Lo has visto?-le preguntó Bella.

-No, es sólo que eres muy predecible.-Alice le sonrió.

-Ya veo.-dijo Bella.- Bueno, no tengo más dudas.

-Igualmente te mantendremos vigilada.-dijo Carlisle.- Ahora tus salidas serán con más personas.

-Ok.-dijo Bella.

-Muy bien, moviéndonos a otro tema. Tenemos que ver cuál será tu nueva identidad.

-Eso ya lo tengo decidido, Carlisle.

-¿De verdad?

-Les dije que Bella lo tenía decidido.-dijo Alice.- Tranquila Bella, no les dije quien querías ser.

-Gracias, Alice.-dijo Bella.

-¿Quién quieres ser?-le preguntó Carmen.

-Estaba pensando en mantener mi nombre y cambiarme el apellido.

-¿Cuál deseas tener?-le preguntó Emmett.- ¿Cullen o Hale?

-Ninguno de los dos.-Bella me miró.- Quisiera tener el apellido Masen.

-¿Y quién serías?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Uh, ¿la sobrina de Carlisle?

-Me parece una muy buena idea.-dijo Carlisle.- Entonces –cuando estés apta para salir a la vía pública sin asesinar a nadie- serás Isabella Masen, la hija de mi hermana que está por un tiempo con nosotros.

-Gracias.-agradeció ella.- ¿Hay algo más que debamos hablar?

-Un par de detalles.-le dijo Carlisle.

-Ok, comencemos.

Entre todos comenzaron a explicarle a Bella lo que todo esto implicaba y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Bella escuchó atentamente y tomó nota mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer. Luego fue el turno de Rosalie y Alice de hablar. Entre las dos le dijeron que –como formaba parte de nuestra familia- debía acceder a ciertos beneficios; como un auto de lujo, ropa nueva, dinero para gastar a su gusto, una nueva habitación y educación universitaria –si eso deseaba.

Por último habló Eleazar. Él le explicó que él se encargaría de entrenarla para que lograra subir una barrera mental cuando ella decidiera hacerlo. Bella le discutió un poco sobre esa idea, pero Eleazar la convenció diciéndole que sería lo más apropiado cuando se tuviera que enfrentar a los Vulturis. Y eso la convenció. A todos se nos había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle. Pero ahora que todos estábamos al tanto de eso, sabíamos muy bien que los Vulturis no tardarían en aparecer.

º0º0º0º0º

**¿Los hice esperar mucho? lamento si fue así, pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos los reviews. ¡Ya van a ser 400! O.O**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	34. Primera Salida

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro: Primera Salida.**

**Bella POV.**

Seis meses. Seis meses que el anillo de la madre de Edward descansaba en mi dedo anular. Seis meses que había dejado Isle Esme. Seis meses que había dejado de ser humana. En mi antiguo hogar me recordaban como la hija del jefe de policía que se había escapado con su novio. Y esa era la única excusa que los Cullen habían podido pensar para esconder lo que ralamente había ocurrido. No podía volver, eso era imposible.

Un tiempo después de que me hubiese transformado, los Cullen habían decidido volver de las "fatídicas" vacaciones familiares. Carlisle le había explicado a Charlie que yo y Edward nos habíamos escapado en el aeropuerto y no habíamos aparecido más. Esme fingió ser la madre afligida por la desaparición y la conducta rebelde de su hijo prodigio. Charlie había reaccionado mal –por lo que me habían contado, ya que yo no había podido ir con ellos- y había movilizado a toda la policía de Estados Unidos para tratar de encontrarme. Y lamentablemente no había tenido resultados y había desistido. Por una parte me daba lástima hacerle todo esto a Charlie, pero era para mejor.

Después de estar un par de semanas en Forks, los Cullen se marcharon del pueblo con la excusa de que "Forks les recordaba mucho a Edward y eso les hacía daño". Y ahora, todos éramos parte de una gran familia feliz en Denali, Alaska. Durante estos seis meses me había acostumbrado a beber de sangre de animales, pero todavía no me encontraban apta para salir al pueblo. Todas las tardes, Eleazar venía a nuestra casa y practicábamos mi control mental. Por suerte, Edward practicaba con nosotros y así yo no dejaba de verlo en ningún momento durante el día. Así lo mantenía bajo vigilancia. No desconfiaba de él, sino que desconfiaba de otras vampiras que acosaban a mi esposo.

Esa tarde me encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista llamada "Vida Natural de los Parque de Denali". Todo era parte de una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo sobre cuál era el animal más apetitoso para mi paladar. Estaba en eso, cuando apareció Tanya por el ventanal. Ni me preocupé de levantar la mirada.

-Oh.-dijo molesta.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Carlisle y Esme salieron de paseo. Alice y Jasper salieron de compras. Y Rosalie y Emmett están encerrados en su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Eso no te incumbe.-le dije observando detenidamente una foto de un oso pardo.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Pues no sé dónde está.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que me están mintiendo.-insistió.

Dejé de lado la revista molesta y la miré, frunciendo el ceño.

-El paradero de MI ESPOSO.-enfaticé.- No te importa.

-Edward era mío antes de que aparecieras…-siseó.

-Jamás fue tuyo.-dije molesta.- Y jamás lo será. Así que ¡abúrrete!

-¡Esta pelea no está ganada!

Me paré del asiento y me acerqué a ella. Ella me imitó, acercándose a mí.

-Mira, arpía.-le di un empujón.- O te alejas de mi esposo o te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza.

-No te tengo miedo, quita-hombres.-me dio un empujón.

-Pues deberías. Porque soy más fuerte, más rápida y más inteligente que tú. ¡Así que, tenme miedo!

Su cara se distorsionó de la rabia que la estaba inundando. Ella sabía que yo tenía ventaja. Y estaba lista para demostrarle lo que sabía. En ese momento, llegó Edward rápidamente y nos separó. Yo me aferré a su brazo y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, de forma protectora.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!-dijo él.- ¡Somos una familia y no nos peleamos!

-¡Ella –me apuntó- no es parte de mi familia!

-Pues tú tampoco lo eres.-le espeté.

-Bella.-Edward me miró con reproche.- No le sigas el juego.

-Ella empezó…-se defendió Tanya.

-Nadie te está hablando a ti.-miré a Edward.- Yo no empecé nada, pero estoy dispuesta a terminarlo.

Tanya colocó una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de Edward. Gruñí de forma gutural y le mostré mis dientes. Esa era mi forma de amenazarla. Si ella quería pelear, eso tendría.

-Basta.-repitió Edward.- Tanya, creo que es hora de que te marches a casa.

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

-Por favor.-le rogó Edward.

-¡Yo sólo deseaba hablar contigo!

Edward me miró y yo lo miré amenazadoramente. Él suspiró, luego miró a Tanya.

-Lo lamento, pero Bella está fuera de sí. Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

-Como sea.

Tanya se marchó molesta. Cuando vi que ya estaba lejos de alcance, solté a Edward. Él se sobó el brazo y me miró.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

-¡Simplemente me saca de quicio!-le dije molesta.

Me dejé caer en el sofá en el cual estaba sentada, cerré los ojos y resoplé. Sentí como Edward se sentó a mi lado. Pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por mi cabello.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Por qué eres tan celosa cuando sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarte?

-Porqué sé que tú no lo harías, pero ella sí.-dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Eso es un problema.

-Edward –abrí los ojos.- mi vida es perfecta. Lo único que la estropea es esa… ¡arpía! Me pone los nervios de punta, ya que siempre que te toca o te mira, desata la rabia que tengo por dentro.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso, Bella. Por lo menos hasta que nos cambiemos a vivir a otra parte.

-¿Crees que eso sea posible?-lo miré ilusionada. Él suspiró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No.-mi ilusión se esfumó.- Por ahora.

-¡Arggg!

Me solté de sus manos y me paré. Comencé a dar paseos por la sala. Odiaba esto, ya que siempre que aparecía Tanya, terminaba enfadada con Edward. Y él no tenía la culpa de nada. Edward me dio mi espacio hasta que me calmara. Me concentré en mantener arriba mi barrera mental. Todos los días mantenía mi barrera mental arriba, como protección a mis propios secretos. Pero había veces que dejaba que bajara para que Edward pudiera saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Aún así –cuando me enfadaba- la barrera mental se hacía más fuerte, sin mis mandatos. Él suspiró.

-Bella –dijo Edward.

-No quiero discutir contigo.-le dije.

-No quería decirte eso.

-¿Ah, no?-lo miré confundida.

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué día será en una semana?

-Uh, ¿miércoles?

Él rió con dulzura. Se paró y desapareció de la sala. Los escuché revolver un par de objetos y a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo en la sala. Esta vez, traía entre sus manos un calendario. Arqueé una ceja y lo miré confundida. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Mira qué fecha es el próximo miércoles.

Agarré el calendario y fijé mi vista en lo que él me había dicho.

-Oh.-dije sorprendida.- El próximo miércoles es Navidad.

-Así es.

-Pero ustedes no celebran Navidad, ¿cierto?

-Cada uno tiene sus celebraciones privadas.-se encogió de hombros.- Alice y Jasper tienden a irse a algún lugar caluroso a pasar la Navidad, ya que a Alice le gusta ser la cosa o persona –en este caso- más brillante de todas.

-Supongo que no se pueden ir a cualquier lugar.-dije.

-Siempre se van al mismo lugar.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunté curiosa.

Noté como mi mal humor comenzaba a esfumarse, lo que significaba que mi barrera mental estaba comenzando a bajar. Pero no del todo, ya que todavía tenía mis secretos más íntimos muy guardados.

-Algún pueblito en el Sahara.

-¡Wow!-dije emocionada.- ¿Haremos lo mismo nosotros?

-Mmmm, no.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté impaciente.

-¿Puedo continuar con mi historia?-me preguntó divertido.

-¡Continúa, continúa!-lo incentivé.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de la enorme sala. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y continuó.

-Rosalie y Emmett suelen a irse a nuestra casa en Aspen a esquiar, mejor dicho a hacer Snowboard y a tener veladas románticas sin que nadie se espante ni los moleste.

-Qué gran idea.

Desde que había comenzado a tener una vida inmortal, había crecido en mí otro tipo de "hambre". Por más que Edward y yo tuviéramos sexo, no podíamos dejar de saciar nuestros deseos por el otro. Y por eso, habíamos tenido que intentarlo con más frecuencia.

-¿Bella?-arqueó una ceja, mirándome sorprendido por las ideas que inundaban mi mente.

-Lo lamento, continúa.

-Como iba contándote; Carlisle, Esme y yo siempre hemos pasado la Navidad solos sin hacer nada muy grande. Pero este año, hemos decidido unánimemente que queremos realizarte una fiesta de Navidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos que no abandones del todo tus costumbres humanas. Queremos hacerte esta transición lo más fácil posible.

-¿Y todos van a dejar de hacer lo que siempre hacen sólo por mí?-mis ojos brillaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso te molesta?

-¡Me encanta!-lo abracé.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Fue una idea de todos.

-¡Pues tendré que agradecerle a todos entonces!

Solté a Edward y comencé a imaginarme cómo se vería nuestra enorme casa adornada. Edward sonrió.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las celebraciones.

-¡Esta es mi primera Navidad como Bella Masen! Y estoy muy emocionada.

Lo besé en los labios. Pero nuestro beso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de las llantas de un auto detenerse frente al pórtico. Inmediatamente escuché las voces de Jasper y Alice. Solté a Edward en un rápido movimiento. La emoción me inundó y salí corriendo como una bala hacia afuera.

-¡Cuidado, Jazz!-gritó Alice.

Pero –ni siquiera- la advertencia de Alice, pudo salvar a su esposo de mi enorme abrazo. Me abalancé sobre Jasper y lo abracé –sin utilizar toda mi fuerza. Además, dejé que toda la avalancha de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento, irradiaran para que él lo sintiera.

-¡Wow, wow, wow Bella!-dijo apartándome un poco.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-les dije.

-Uh, ¿De nada?-dijo Jasper.

Jasper miró a Alice y se encogió de hombros. Su esposa suspiró y sonrió.

-Esa es la forma de Bella de agradecerte por dejar nuestros planes navideños de lado para celebrar esta Navidad en familia.-le explicó.

-Ah, ya veo.-Jasper me sonrió.- No hay de qué.

Le di una de mis sonrisas más amplias. Edward salió al pórtico y lo escuché reírse entre dientes. Alice se puso a conversar inmediatamente con él sobre los regalos navideños. En cambio Jasper y yo nos quedamos en silencio observándonos mutuamente. Obviamente que mi mirada se fijó rápidamente en las millones de cicatrices que su cuerpo tenía y que ahora –con mis súper ojos de vampiro- podía ver. Le sonreí y dejé de abrazarlo. Él me sonrió de vuelta. Alice me tomó repentinamente del brazo y me dio vuelta para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¡Tenemos tantas compras que hacer, Bella!-me dijo.

-Ugh, no sé si pueda hacerlas, Alice.-le dije.- Todavía soy sensible al olor de la sangre humana.

-¡Bah!-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.- ¡Eres la neófita más cuidadosa de todo el mundo! No te lanzarás sobre el primer humano que veas, Bella. Todos estamos muy sorprendidos con tu autocontrol. Es más, tus ojos ya son de color ámbar y ya están adquiriendo tonalidades doradas.

-Pero todavía no son tan hermosos como los tuyos.

-Años con una dieta vegetariana.-me recordó.

-No sé si…

-Te llevaré a cazar antes de que salgas con Alice.-dijo Edward.- Si eso se te deja más tranquila.

-Y yo puedo ir con ustedes para controlar tus cambios de humor.-dijo Jasper.

-Eso ayudará.-dijo Alice.- ¿Qué opinas, Bella? ¿Irás?

Recorrí con la mirada a las tres personas que estaban frente a mí y que me ofrecían su ayuda. Resoplé.

-Está bien.-accedí.- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-me preguntó Alice.

-Edward no puede venir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el aludido.

-Porque no quiero que veas tu regalo.

-Igual lo veré.-dijo, refiriéndose a su don.

-Eso es hacer trampa. Y si lo haces, me enfadaré contigo por varios siglos.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Entrecerré los ojos y le hice ver a Edward –por mi mente- que era lo que iba a hacer si osaba ver mi regalo en la mente de sus hermanos o en la mía.

-Me recuerda a Rosalie.-comentó Jasper rompiendo el hielo.

Alice y Edward rompieron a reír. Los dos tuvieron que apoyarse de algo para evitar caerse al suelo. Los miré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?-les pregunté.

-Por la forma en que amenazas a Edward. Ella hace lo mismo cuando Emmett está comportándose como un crío.-dijo Jasper.

Sus hermanos no dejaban de reírse. Fruncí el ceño molesta. Yo no me parecía a Rosalie en ese aspecto. Repentinamente, una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y Rosalie asomó su cabeza.

-¡Escuché eso, chicos!-gritó molesta.- ¡Me las pagarán!

Aquello provocó que Edward y Alice rieran con más ganas. La tarde pasó rápidamente, al igual que los días siguientes. Entre toda mi familia se encargaron de darme consejos para que todo esto saliera bien. La mañana del martes, Edward y yo salimos de caza. Yo me encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por todo esto. Tenía muchas ganas de que todo saliera bien, pero temía hacer algo que expusiera mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Todo saldrá bien.-me dijo Edward.

-Eso lo dices porque tú ya lo has hecho.-dije nerviosa.

-Bella, lo harás increíble. Alice ya lo vio.

Me sonrió y apuramos el paso. Íbamos corriendo por el bosque mientras buscábamos algo que a los dos nos apeteciera. Escuchamos unos aullidos y olimos el dulce aroma de la sangre de lobo. La ponzoña comenzó a acumularse en mi paladar. Por una parte no me gustaba cazar lobos, ya que me recordaban a Jacob. Pero por el otro lado, amaba cazar lobos, ya que me daban la pelea y era entretenido luchar un poco antes de alimentarse. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-¡Ve!-me incentivó Edward.

Salí disparada a donde se encontraba la manada. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que me estaba acercando, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que estaba sobre el macho alfa, luchando contra él por clavar mis dientes en su cuello. El macho alfa luchó más que cualquier otro lobo con el cual había luchado. Pero se rindió rápidamente, cuando partí su cuello en dos. Clavé mis dientes en su cuello y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de mi desayuno. Edward se lanzó sobre dos lobos al mismo tiempo. Pobrecito. Sabía que él prefería otro tipo de animal. Pero se empeñaba en cazar lo que a mí me gustaba. Después de saciar nuestra sed, volvimos a la casa.

Alice me vistió y salimos junto a Jasper de compras al pueblo. Esme se ofreció a acompañarnos, lo que permitió que Jasper se sentara conmigo en el asiento trasero. Esme y Alice conversaron durante todo el largo trayecto sobre los regalos y sobre los adornos que tenían que comprar. Jasper tuvo su mirada fija en mí durante todo el trayecto. En cambio yo, tenía la mirada fija en mis manos y no dejaba de susurrar una y otra vez "_yo puedo hacer esto_".

Llegamos al pueblo y Esme se estacionó frente a una tienda de antigüedades. En el momento que entramos, aguanté la respiración. Eso era lo mejor. Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa. Jasper me ayudó mucho a concentrarme en otra cosa, gracias a que mantenía a raya mis emociones. Cerré los ojos y esperé un par de segundos antes de bajarme. Inmediatamente mi mente viajó a Edwardland. Oh, cuando extrañaba aquel lugar. Me concentré en eso, en mi maravilloso mundo con Edward.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó Alice.

Abrí los ojos, le sonreí y asentí.

-Estoy lista.

-Un paso a la vez, Bella.-me dijo Jasper.- Yo estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias, Jazz.

Jasper salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Esme y Alice salieron y se colocaron al lado de Jasper. Él me ofreció su mano.

-¿Estás lista, Bella?-me preguntó confiado.

-Sí.

Tomé su mano y me bajé del auto. Aguanté la respiración, aún así, mi pecho seguía moviéndose como si respirara. Cerraron el auto y comenzamos a caminar. Esme lideraba el grupo. Yo iba entre Jasper y Alice.

-Emmett está a la vuelta de la esquina, por si necesitas marcharte.-me dijo Alice.

-Muy buena idea.-dije con una pizca de miedo.

-Tranquila Bella, lo estás haciendo muy bien.-me dijo Jasper.

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo bien.-dije convenciéndome a mí misma.

Al principio fue difícil, ya que podía escuchar el corazón de cada persona bombear sangre al resto del cuerpo. Y eso, me ponía nerviosa. Pero luego de un rato, me sentía de maravillas. Comencé a concentrarme en los regalos y mi mente dejó de pensar en alimentarme. Por lo tanto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se me pasó la tarde volando.

Llegamos a casa alrededor de las diez de la noche. Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta muertos de la risa; Esme, Alice y yo. Jasper iba un par de pasos detrás de nosotros cargando todas las bolsas de Alice –las cuales eran millones y millones. Escuché como el sonido del piano de Edward se apagaba repentinamente. Y en un segundo, mi esposo apareció frente a mis ojos. Se veía ansioso, como si no hubiese podido hacer nada con tranquilidad por estar pensando en mí.

Jasper, Alice y Esme pasaron a mi lado y entraron a la sala. Edward me miró con nerviosismo y se acercó a mí. Revisó con su mirada que todo estuviera en orden. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me concentré. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se llenara de mis recuerdos. Después de un rato, sonrió aliviado.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido y que todo haya salido muy bien.

-Gracias.-le sonreí y quité mis manos de su rostro. Volví a subir mi barrera.

-¿No me vas a mostrar mi regalo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-Oh, por favor.-me hizo pucheros.

-No.-agarré su mentón con mi mano.- Aún cuando pongas esa cara horriblemente irresistible.

-Sabes que me amas.-susurró divertido.

Lo besé en los labios y solté su mentón. Entré a la sala, cargando todas mis bolsas. Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás y resoplé.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Todo muy bien.-le sonreí.- Te he comprado un regalo muy hermoso.

-¿De verdad?-sus ojos brillaron.- ¡Pues yo también te he comprado algo, Bella!

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Rose.-le dijo Carlisle.

Edward entró a la sala y yo me paré inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó.

-A guardar mis regalos.-le dije.- No quiero que nadie los vea.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me observó subir las escaleras. Guardé todos mis regalos en el fondo de mi enorme closet. Y antes de cerrarlo, sonreí al ver el regalo de Edward. Cerré las puertas de mi closet y deseé que le gustara. Después de todo, esto era muy importante para mí.

º0º0º0º0º

**Corto, lo sé. Pero tuve que cortarlo en dos capítulos porque estaba quedando muy largo XD**

**Espero que les haga gustado. **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	35. Una Blanca Navidad al Estilo Cullen

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: Una Blanca Navidad al Estilo Cullen.**

**Bella POV.**

El día siguiente apareció rápidamente y la casa de los Cullen –la cual era mía también- se hizo un hervidero de actividades. Las tareas estaban divididas. Yo estaba encargada de adornar el jardín. Alice, Jasper y Carlisle tenían que adornar los pisos superiores. Esme y Edward se encargarían del primer piso. Y por último, Rosalie y Emmett se encargarían del árbol de Navidad. Según Edward, eso era un muy importante suceso, ya que Alice siempre se encargaba de eso. Y esto demostraba que Alice se había transformado en una persona muy "caritativa".

La casa estaba totalmente arreglada alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Y yo era la que más me había demorado, ya que Alice quería que todo –dentro de un radio de quince kilómetros de la casa- estuviera adornado. Después de que cada uno estuvo listo con sus respectivos adornos, nos dirigimos a arreglarnos. Edward y yo nos encerramos en nuestra habitación, al igual que los demás. Primero que nada, quería darme un baño de agua caliente. Después, me encargaría de mi cabello, mi ropa y mi maquillaje.

-¿Piensas salir pronto?-me preguntó Edward desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

-Nop.-sonreí.- ¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

-Mmmm, no creo que necesite un baño.

-Uh, yo creo que sí.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Bella?

-Meterte a la tina conmigo.-le sonreí juguetonamente.- Por favor.

-Desearía hacerlo. Pero sé que Alice querrá acabar con mi vida si lo hago.-me extendió sus manos.-Ven, vamos a vestirnos.

-Odio a Alice.

-Sé que no lo haces.

Tomé sus manos y salí de la bañera. Quité el tapón y el agua comenzó a drenarse. Sequé mi cuerpo con unas exquisitas toallas de algodón mientras caminaba hasta nuestra habitación. Edward ya estaba en el closet eligiendo qué ponerse. Me acerqué a él y suspiré.

-¿Es que todo en mi closet es azul?-pregunté.

-Alice sabe que es tu color favorito.

-Es tu color favorito que ahora es el mío.-aclaré.- Son dos cosas muy distintas.

Me puse a revolver la ropa hasta que encontré un vestido de tirantes finos de seda. Era ajustado y me quedaba de maravillas. Tenía un pronunciado escote y llegaba hasta sobre mis rodillas. Era informal, pero al mismo tiempo formal. En resumen, era perfecto para la ocasión. Me sequé el cabello y comencé a peinármelo. Gracias a mis rapidísimas manos, terminé en un instante con mi cabello. Bueno, tampoco era muy difícil hacerse una cola alta y hacerme bucles en las puntas.

Edward se había colocado una camisa blanca, un traje negro y una corbata roja. Todo le quedaba de maravillas. Yo estaba sentada frente a mi tocador –el cual yo encontraba que era desmesuradamente grande, pero Rosalie y Alice no concordaban conmigo- colocándome las joyas que Rosalie había seleccionado para mí, cuando Edward se colocó detrás de mí. Sonrió al ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Me besó en el cuello.

-Te ves deslumbrante.-sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-No tanto como tú.-le dije.

-Esto no es una competencia de quien se ve mejor, Bella.-dijo Edward.- Porque los dos sabemos que yo no soy rival alguno contra tu belleza natural. Eres hermosa.-sus ojos brillaron.

Me coloqué los aros de perla y me levanté del taburete del tocador. Me acerqué a Edward y comencé a jugar con su corbata.

-Sabes muy bien que tú eres más deslumbrante que yo…sólo porque me ganas en los años. Has sido más deslumbrante y hermoso que yo por varios años.

-Un par de siglos…

-Uno.-solté una risita nerviosa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta y los dos volteamos. Allí estaba Emmett. Mi hermano tosió para ocultar su carcajada y luego, caminó hacia nosotros.

-Vamos, es la hora. Nuestros invitados están a punto de llegar.

-¿Invitados?-pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Sí… ¿Edward no te contó que el aquelarre de Tanya está invitado a nuestra celebración?

Mi mirada se fijó inmediatamente en Edward. Entrecerré los ojos y procuré subir mi barrera mental al máximo. Al ver la situación, Emmett se colocó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos.-Emmett me tomó del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la habitación, evitando que saltara sobre mi esposo e hiciera algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.- Todo saldrá bien, Bella. Rosalie tampoco está muy feliz que ellos hayan venido. Tú sabes cómo se pone mi Rose cuando Irina está en la misma sala.

-Por lo menos sé que no soy la única que las odia.-mascullé.

-No las entiendo.-Emmett bufó.- Todos los días le digo a Rosalie que ella es el sol de mi existencia, que ella es la única persona que le ha dado alegría a mi vida, que ella es mi ángel y que no hay nadie como ella…y aún así, se pone celosa.

-Se lo dices porque es eso lo que ella quiere escuchar.-le dije.

-Para nada.-sonrió y se detuvo cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.- Todo el mundo piensa que sólo se lo digo para alimentar uno de sus caprichos. Pero es lo que realmente siento. Para mí no hay nadie más en este mundo que Rosalie. Todas las otras mujeres –humanas o vampiros- son sólo rostros. En cambio mi Rose… ¡wow!-exclamó maravillado.- Ella no es un rostro cualquiera. ¡Ella brilla!

Emmett continuó tratando de describir su amor por Rosalie a través de palabras. Palabras que perdían todo su sentido, ya que Emmett hacía sonar aquellas palabras como si estuvieran vacías al compararlas con su enorme amor por Rosalie. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo celos. ¿Edward sentiría lo mismo por mí? ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer que Edward no supiera describir lo que sentía a través de palabras? No necesitaba de Jasper para saber lo que Emmett estaba sintiendo. Era muy difícil no hacerlo.

-¿Comprendes?-me dijo sonriendo.- Sé que Rosalie es caprichosa, pero esos detalles no me importan. Yo soy capaz de ver a Rosalie como un todo completo. Ella es mi ángel.

-Comprendo muy bien. Y lamento si alguna vez la hice sentir mal.

-Ella comprende, sé que lo hace. Después de todo…no podría ser una persona ególatra, si se pasa todo el día pensando en mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté curiosa.

-Se le nota. ¿No has notado como –cuando estamos apartados- me mira cada tantos segundos? O ¿Cómo me acaricia? Todos esos pequeños gestos demuestran que no hay nadie más importante para ella que yo. Aún cuando sea inconsciente. Ella es mi todo y yo soy su todo.

-Te envidio.

-No deberías.-comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrándome detrás de él.- Después de todo, el mundo de Edward gira en torno a ti.

Bajamos a la sala y allí se encontraban todos, incluyendo al aquelarre de Tanya. Suspiré resignada y puse mi mejor cara. Un par de segundos después, bajó Edward. Nos acomodamos en la sala y comenzamos a conversar y a esperar a que fueran las doce. Las botellas de champaña se acababan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Quién podía discutir el hecho de que los vampiros también amaban el alcohol? Además, era más fácil beber alcohol como vampiro, ya que se necesitaba de mayores cantidades de éste para comenzar a sentir sus efectos.

El enorme reloj de péndulo que había en la sala comenzó a dar las doce campanadas. Todos nos paramos y nos abrazamos unos a los otros deseándonos felices Navidades. Noté como Alice arrastraba a Jasper para colocarse debajo del muérdago. Alice subió su mirada para observar a Jasper. Él sonrió. Y los ojos dorados de Alice brillaron.

-¿Eres feliz?-le preguntó ella.

-Más que nunca.-le respondió él.- ¿Lo eres tú?

-Más que nunca.-dijo ella repitiendo las palabras de su esposo.

Lentamente, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Alice cerró los ojos, al igual que Jasper. Sus labios se unieron en un tímido y demostrativo beso. Tuvieron sus labios unidos por varios minutos. Durante ese intervalo, fui en busca de mi esposo, ya que él era la última persona que me faltaba pro abrazar. Lo encontré junto a Tanya. Me detuve a pocos pasos de ellos y decidí observar antes de actuar.

Se abrazaron y al poco rato se separaron. Traté de que eso no me afectara. Pero sabía que el amor que Jasper estaba irradiando, podía afectar a Tanya. Una suave tonada comenzó a sonar, era un vals navideño. Tanya sonrió y miró a Edward. Luego, me miró a mí.

-Supongo que no puedo tener el honor de bailar contigo.

-Lo lamento.-dijo Edward.- Pero el primer baile será con mi amada esposa.

Ella sonrió con amargura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y luego caminó hacia mí.

-Jamás te perdonaré. Pero no puedo evitar estar feliz por él.

-Gracias.-susurré.

Ella sonrió con amargura de nuevo y se mezcló entre la gente. Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

-¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza, señora Cullen?

Solté una risita nerviosa y él lo tomó como un sí. Alice y Jasper ya estaban dando vueltas por nuestra improvisada pista de baile, el cual era el centro de la sala. Eleazar y Carmen también estaban bailando. Esme y Carlisle se unieron a nosotros al poco rato. Las tres hermanas –Irina, Kate y Tanya- observaban desde los sillones. Sólo faltaban Emmett y Rosalie. Pero ellos dos estaban debajo del muérdago, besándose apasionadamente. Así que se demorarían un poco en unirse a nosotros.

Cuando el vals se acabó, todos aplaudieron. Volvimos a abrazarnos y a besarnos. Esme apareció con una última ronda de champaña.

-¿Pretendes embriagarnos, mi querida Esme?-le preguntó Carmen.

-Un poco de champaña no nos hará nada mal, mi querida Carmen.

Las dos rieron. Cuando todos teníamos nuestras copas en mano, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Es un honor tenerlos a todos reunidos en esta hermosa ocasión. Me encanta ver que somos una gran familia y que todos nos llevamos bien. Aún cuando hay algunas asperezas por limar. Pero lo importante es que estamos todos juntos. Y que tenemos el agrado de compartir todos juntos. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-dijimos todos.

Bebí un sorbo de champaña y la dejé de lado por un momento.

-¡Es hora de los regalos!-dijo Alice.- ¡Yo comienzo!

Todos reímos. Alice agarró un paquete y se lo entregó a Jasper.

-¿Para mí?

-Así es.

-Gracias, mi amor.-Jasper sonrió y comenzó a abrir su paquete.

Alice se acercó a él para ver mejor su rostro. Esme fue la que continuó. Sacó del árbol un paquete y se lo dio a Carlisle. Después de eso, todos nos levantamos a buscar paquetes y a entregarlos. Le había dado paquetes a todos y sólo me faltaba entregarle a Edward, cuando el gritó de Rosalie me interrumpió. No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett se encontraba arrodillado frente a Rosalie con una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos. Todos soltamos exclamaciones de asombro.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí un millón de veces!-dijo Rosalie muy emocionada.

Emmett colocó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. Luego, se abrazaron y todos aplaudimos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-masculló Alice.

-¿Siempre le da un anillo?-le pregunté a Edward.

-Es siempre el mismo.-me respondió.- Emmett se las ingenia para robárselo sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-Siempre he tenido una duda.-dijo Jasper.- ¿No lo sabe?

-No, no lo sabe.-dijo Edward.- Increíble, ¿cierto?

-Mucho.-dijo Jasper.

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, lo mismo hicieron todos. Después de un rato, todo volvió a la normalidad. Busqué a Edward y lo encontré rápidamente. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, observando al resto de nuestra familia. Me senté a su lado. Él sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Te tengo tu regalo.-le dije mostrándole el paquete que tenía entre mis manos.

-Tú eres mi regalo, Bella. No necesito nada más.

-Pues igualmente te tengo otro. ¿Lo quieres abrir?

-Está bien.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?-me preguntó.

-Ya lo verás.-le dije.

Nos paramos y salimos por las enormes puertas de cristal. Nadie pareció notar nuestra ausencia. Caminamos entre los árboles, hasta que me detuve. Él se detuvo un par de pasos detrás de mí. Volteé a verlo y le sonreí.

-Uf, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-Supongo que sabes cómo me ponías cuando era humana.

-Así es.

-Y también puedes ver uno que otro detalle en mi mente.

-Algo borroso, pero sí. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

-Toma.-le extendí el paquete.- Para que veas mis recuerdos humanos cuando desees.

Él lo tomó y desgarró el papel de un tirón. Su rostro se desfiguró.

-Bella…

-Quiero que lo tengas.

-Pero…

-Mira.-me acerqué a él y le arrebaté el álbum de fotos de sus manos. Lo abrí.- Lamentablemente tenía más fotos mías que tuyas, pero Esme y Alice me han ayudado a encontrar varias.

Pasé las hojas del álbum rápidamente y Edward no apartó su mirada de las fotos que lo adornaban. Había fotos de bebés de los dos, de nuestras infancias, de mi adolescencia y muchas fotos de los dos; que incluían nuestra boda. Las últimas páginas estaban en blanco.

-¿Por qué están en blanco?-preguntó.

-Para que coloquemos fotos de nuestro nuevo futuro juntos. Sé que es un poco cursi, pero…

-No.-negó con la cabeza.- No es para nada cursi. Gracias, Bella. Es el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho.

-No hay de qué. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

-¡Me ha encantado!-guardó silencio.- Es una lástima que mi regalo no sea tan considerado como el tuyo.

-¿Me tienes un regalo?

-Así es. Supuse que –como ahora eres una de nosotros- amas la velocidad.

-Nunca he conducido siendo vampiro.-le recordé.

-Te encantará.

-Pero… ¿para qué lo usaré?

-El parque tiene varios kilómetros de caminos abandonados. Además, ahora puedes usarlo para ir al pueblo.

-No lo había pensado.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-¿Será muy ostentoso?

-Un poco. Es un modelo que todavía no sale.

-¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?

-Rosalie tiene muchos contactos con vendedoras de autos. Ella me consiguió el descuento y el auto.

-Vaya, Rosalie es un encanto.

-¿Volvamos para que te lo muestre?

-Está bien.

Comencé a caminar, pero él se quedó quieto. Estaba pensando. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué me trajiste acá?

-Porque no quería que Emmett se riera de mi regalo.-me encogí de hombros.

-¿No ves dónde estamos?

Miré a mí alrededor y negué con la cabeza.

-Este es el lugar en donde lo hicimos por primera vez; los dos como inmortales.

-Wow, no me había dado cuenta de eso.-dije sorprendida. Luego, reí.- Supongo que mi cuerpo me atrae instintivamente a este lugar.

-Puede ser.-rió a carcajadas.- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos disparados hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos, Rosalie salió corriendo a recibirnos. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gracias, Bella!-se apartó de mí.- ¡Tu regalo es el que más me ha gustado, después del de Emmett!

-De nada.-le sonreí.

-¿Qué le has regalado?-preguntó Edward.

-Esto.

Rosalie le mostró la gargantilla de diamantes que estaba usando. Edward se sorprendió.

-¡Wow! Se ve caro.-dijo él.

-Cuando lo vi, pensé inmediatamente en ti, Rosalie.-le dije.- Pensé que te quedaría mejor que a cualquiera.

-¡Te adoro!-volvió a abrazarme. Después de un rato se apartó completamente de mí y me sonrió.- ¿Ya se lo diste?-le preguntó a Edward.

-No, eso voy a hacer a ahora.

-¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

-Por supuesto.-dijo él.

-¡Yo también quiero estar!-chilló Alice.

-Pueden venir todos.-dijo Edward.

Caminamos hacia el garaje de la casa y todos nos siguieron, murmurando cosas. Sentí varios flashes de cámaras fotográficas. Y supuse que Alice estaba detrás de eso. Entramos al garaje y Edward prendió la luz. Frente a mis ojos había un auto color azul metálico, que brillaba con intensidad.

-El diablo azul.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté sorprendida acercándome al auto.

-Es un Corvette C6 ZR-1.-dijo Edward como si supiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Es hermoso.

-Es más que hermoso.-dijo Rosalie.- Eres muy afortunada, ya que este modelo todavía no sale a la venta. Es exclusivo.

-¡Gracias a los dos!

-Más a Edward que a mí.-dijo Rosalie.

Toda mi familia soltó exclamaciones de asombro. Rosalie nunca había sido una persona que pensara en el resto antes que ella. Pero ahí recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho hace un par de horas. Todos la miraron extrañados y yo sonreí.

-Emmett tiene razón, Rosalie.-le dije.- Tienes que hacerle caso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice.- ¿De qué están hablando?

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. Abrazó a Rosalie por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi Rose es la mejor del mundo.-dijo él.

-Eres muy afortunada, Rose.-le dije.

Ella sonrió, como si le estuviera haciendo un gran cumplido.

-Lo sé. No hay nadie más afortunada que yo en este mundo. Nadie tiene lo que yo tengo.

Nos miramos y reímos al unísono. Nuestras risas eran armoniosas y sonaban muy bien juntas. Todos nos miraron con extrañeza. Bajé un poco mi barrera mental y dejé que algunos fragmentos de la conversación que había tenido con Emmett escurrieran para que Edward lo escuchara. Después de un rato, sonrió.

-Ya veo, ya veo.-dijo.- Emmett, tienes toda la razón. Y se ha notado más durante estos últimos meses. Realmente has dejado tu marca en ella.

-¡Yo también quiero saber, Edward!-refunfuñó Alice tirando del brazo de su hermano.- ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!

-Alice, deja de ser tan molestosa.-le dijo Edward divertido.- Hay cosas que no las tienes que saber.

-¡No seas malo!-miró a su esposo.- ¡Jazz, oblígalo!

Él colocó los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-¿Por favor?-pidió Jasper.

-Lo lamento.-dijo Edward divertido.- Es un secreto.

-¡Oh, vamos!-dijo Alice.- ¡Sabes que me gustan los secretos!

Todos reímos. Luego de que Alice terminara con su rabieta, todos entraron a la casa; todos menos Edward y yo. Nos miramos y decidimos ir a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo Corvette. Me lanzó las llaves y sonreí. Nunca había conducido nada que no fuera mi antigua Chevy. Todo esto era muy nuevo para mí. Me senté en el asiento del conductor y dejé que mis dedos recorrieran cada detalle de éste. Se sentía maravilloso.

-¿Estás lista?

-Ugh, eso creo.

-Suenas nerviosa.

-Es porque lo estoy.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Chocarlo contra un árbol.

-No lo harás. Tenemos reflejos más rápidos que los humanos.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muy seguro.

Suspiré.

-Si tú lo dices.

Coloqué las llaves y lo encendí. El motor rugió con fuerza y quedé maravillada. Podía escuchar cada mecanismo del motor moviéndose. Esto de tener una súper audición era ¡genial! Coloqué primera y aceleré. Escuchaba con claridad cuando el motor me pedía que colocara el siguiente cambio. El Corvette y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien. Edward me guió por un camino muy apartado, así no me cruzaría con nadie.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-me preguntó.

-¡Siento que voy muy lento!

-Pues déjame decirte que ya vas en sexta y llevas una velocidad de 286 kilómetros por hora.

-¿De verdad?-lo miré, apartando mi mirada del camino.

-Así es.

Volví a mirar el camino y me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos.

-¿A cuánto puedo llegar?

-Lo máximo, es 346. Pero Rosalie cree que –con un par de arreglos- puede llegar a los 360.

-¡Wow! ¿Cuándo los puede hacer?

-¿Para qué quieres tan rápido?

-¡Me encanta como se siente!

Él rió con ganas.

-Ahora sabes cómo se siente.

-Lamento haber cuestionado tu velocidad. Ahora te comprendo.

-No hay problema.-colocó su mano sobre mi mano.- ¿Crees que podamos regresar?

-Obvio.

Esperé a que encontrara un lugar con el suficiente espacio y me di un trompo.

-¡Wiiii!-dije emocionada.

Detuve el auto y me puse a reír a carcajadas. Desde ahora, comenzaría a hacer más trompos. Por fin podía disfrutar de mi vida sin tener que pensar en lo frágil que era. Regresamos rápidamente a casa. El aquelarre de Tanya ya se había marchado y ahora sólo quedábamos los Cullen. Alice me interrogó sobre la conversación que habíamos tenido sobre Rosalie, pero yo no le dije nada.

-¡Eres una mala hermana, Bella!-se quejó.

-Lo lamento, Alice.-le dije.- Pero no puedo decirte. Es un secreto.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere contar?-refunfuñó molesta.- ¡Me he enfadado con todos ustedes!–Nos apuntó a cada uno.- ¡Cuando quieran un favor, no se los haré!

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco. Alice estaba muy enfadada con nosotros y podíamos sentir el nerviosismo de Jasper respecto al tema.

-¡Jasper, calma tus nervios que me estás volviendo loca!-dijo Rosalie molesta.

Edward se acercó a su hermano y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Jasper se calmó lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos y Jasper asintió. Se apartó de Edward y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Alice. Ella lo miró de reojo, sospechando lo que se traía entre manos. Él se acercó a ella, hundió su rostro en el cabello de Alice e inspiró su aroma.

-¿Alice?

-¿Mmmm?-preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres subir?

-¿Estás tratando de desenfadarme?

-No, sabes que no soy capaz de quitarte una idea de la cabeza…

-Tienes razón.-ella sonrió juguetonamente.

Jasper se alejó de ella, le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera, sin apartar la mirada de Alice. Le dio una pequeña vuelta y subieron corriendo las escaleras a una gran velocidad. Escuchamos como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y escuchamos a Alice soltar un par de risitas nerviosas.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-susurró Esme bebiendo un sorbo de champaña.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero el silencio no duró mucho, ya que inmediatamente comenzamos a sentir la lujuria.

-Con permiso.-dijo Emmett.

Agarró a su esposa en brazos y subió hasta su habitación. La lujuria de Jasper era muy, pero muy fuerte. Y estaba muy segura de que no había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo. Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, todos lo miramos.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer. Fue una hermosa velada. Nos vemos en la mañana. Esme cariño –volteó a mirar a su esposa-, ¿me acompañas a nuestra habitación? Tenemos muchas cosas que… conversar.

-Por supuesto.-Esme sonrió.- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Así es.-dijo Edward.- Presiento que tendremos que salir a cazar.

Carlisle tomó a Esme de la mano y ella soltó una risita nerviosa. No tenía que ser Edward para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Carlisle y Esme. Los dos subieron rápidamente a su habitación, dejándome a solas con Edward. Lo miré de reojo y él sonrió. Dejé que mi barrera mental bajara. Él rió a carcajadas.

-No necesito que bajes tu barrera para saber lo que piensas, Bella.

-Sería la forma perfecta para terminar esta grandiosa velada.-le dije con inocencia.

-Vamos.-expendió su mano para que se la tomara.

Se la tomé. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras pero lo detuve. Él me miró y yo negué con mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Estaba pensando en un pequeño paseo al bosque…-dije con tono juguetón.

-Al parecer tu cuerpo sí te arrastra hacia ese lugar.-dijo divertido.

-No puedo hacer nada contra eso.-me encogí de hombros.

Comencé a caminar de espaldas, mirando fijamente a Edward. Él torció la sonrisa. Y yo sonreí con amplitud. Ese era mi Edward, mi macho perfecto y recio. El único que me amaba con todo su ser. El único que era capaz de llenar mi vida con alegría. El único que podría satisfacer mis deseos y el único que podía hacerme ronronear.

-Grrrr.-ronroneó Edward con su voz aterciopelada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Salimos por la puerta de cristal y corrimos hacia nuestro lugar preferido, sin dejar de mirarnos.

º0º0º0º0º

**Les tengo una pregunta. Si escribo un fic de Nessie y Jacob, ¿lo leerían o no?**

**Gracias por los reviews ;)**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	36. Visita Inesperada

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis: Visita Inesperada.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward y yo habíamos salido al pueblo de compras, y a probar mi nuevo auto. Él había insistido en que aprendiera a controlar la velocidad así que me había puesto a prueba, dando vueltas por el pueblo sin detenernos. Podía notar como las miradas curiosas de los pueblerinos se clavaban en mi auto. Era normal que sintieran curiosidad al ver un auto de ese estilo, pero no cumplía con la regla de los Cullen que decía que debíamos pasar desapercibidos.

Luego de un rato dando vueltas a una velocidad normal –muy lenta para mí- por el pueblo, nos detuvimos y salimos a hacer nuestras compras. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el pequeño hospital del pueblo y Esme estaba comprando materiales para construir el lugar en donde la boda de Emmett y Rosalie se llevaría a cabo. Me sorprendí de la velocidad con la que habían organizado todo. Alice era la encargada de organizar y comprar todo lo necesario. Esme construiría el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Carlisle conseguiría al sacerdote. Y los demás no teníamos nada que hacer.

-¿Te sorprende la velocidad de Alice?-me preguntó Edward mientras bebíamos café en un pequeño local de la calle principal.

-¿A ti no?-le pregunté.

-Pues no. Alice lo había visto, así que ya tenía una que otra cosa lista.

-Ya veo.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Tomé mi taza de café y soplé con cuidado –pretendiendo soplar para entibiar el café-, para luego beber un sorbo. Los chicos me habían dado prácticos consejos para parecer humana. Debía pestañar al menos tres veces por minuto, cruzar las piernas cada cinco minutos y luego cambiar, no quedarse muy quieto ni moverse muy rápido, que mis ojos vaguen y mover mis manos o algo por el estilo. Todos tenían uno que otro consejo para mí.

Mi mirada vagó por el lugar y pude notar que había varios hombres mirándome fijamente. _Que_ _mala educación, ¿no ven que estoy casada?_; pensé molesta. Quizás ellos no sabían aquello, así que decidí mostrárselos. Con mi mano izquierda –y con un movimiento lo suficientemente lento para que vieran mi anillo- me coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego, coloqué la misma mano sobre la de Edward, lo miré con dulzura y le sonreí.

-Te amo tanto, cariño.-dije en voz alta para que me escucharan.

Escuché varios suspiros de resignación y sonreí con satisfacción. Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué pasó eso?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estaban pensando esos hombres?-pregunté y al mismo tiempo, los señalé con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

-Estaban pensando en lo hermosa que eres. ¿Por qué?

-Lo supuse.-sonreí y bebí otro sorbo de café.

-¿Bella?

-¿Ahora qué están pensando?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en los pensamientos de los humanos. Luego, rió a carcajadas. Varias personas voltearon a verlo.

-Lo supuse.-murmuré.

-Impresionante.-dijo él.- ¿Cómo sabías que estaban pensando en lo hermosa que eres?

-Porque los vi mirándome fijo.-eso lo enfadó un poco.- Es por eso que les mostré que estaba felizmente casada con el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-Vampiro.-susurró.

-Tecnicismos.-coloqué los ojos en blanco.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Cómo está tu café?

-Delicioso. Aunque no es lo más delicioso que he bebido.

-¿Tienes sed?-me preguntó con preocupación.

-Un poco, pero no es insoportable.

-Si tienes sed Bella, dímelo.

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?

-Casi del color de los míos.-sonrió.

-No tengo sed.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Miré la hora y suspiré; ya era hora de volver a casa para continuar con los preparativos. Edward pagó y nos marchamos tomados de la mano. Caminamos hasta donde el auto se encontraba. Cuando llegamos a casa, me sorprendí al encontrar nuestra sala llena de tablas, martillos, clavos, pintura y muchos otros objetos de construcción. Carlisle estaba sentado en un sofá, en la esquina de la sala. Estaba tratando de leer, pero todos los materiales le incomodaban.

-¿Carlisle?-preguntó Edward.

-No pregunten.-masculló.

-No pareces muy cómodo.-observé.

-¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó levantando la mirada.

-Aja.-dijimos al unísono con Edward.

Dejó el libro sobre una mesita que había a su lado y caminó hacia nosotros –esquivando sin problemas todos los obstáculos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunté

-Las cosas para construir el altar para Rose.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Ya decidieron el lugar?-preguntó Edward.

-Así es, cerca de la cascada.

-Ah, un magnífico lugar para casarse.-dijo Edward.- Y ser cazado…

Edward soltó un gruñido juguetón y trató morderme el cuello. Yo solté una risita nerviosa y aparté su rostro con mi mano. Aún así, no se rindió. Carlisle colocó los ojos en blanco.

-Niños, déjense de jugar.-murmuró.

Me demoré exactamente trece segundos en quitarme a Edward de encima. Al parecer, estaba con ganas de jugar. Luego, volví a tener compostura.

-¿Harás tú la ceremonia, Carlisle?-le pregunté con más seriedad.

-Así es. Rose me lo pidió como favor. Emmett todavía no deja de odiar al último sacerdote que los casó.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté.

-Nada…bueno, quizás se dijeron cosas que no se debían haber dicho.-Edward se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertido.

-No es divertido, Edward. La vez anterior –gracias al escándalo de Emmett- casi nos descubren.

-¿Dónde fue esto?-pregunté.

-New York.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Vivieron en NY?

-Un invierno.-me respondió Edward.- No pudimos vivir más porque a Emmett se le ocurrió hacer un escándalo.

-No fue un escándalo, Edward.

Todos volteamos hacia donde la voz de Emmett provenía. Él estaba parado detrás de nosotros; cargando –al menos- treinta palos de madera sobre su hombro izquierdo. Nos hicimos a un lado y él depositó los palos sobre el suelo con poca delicadeza. Una gran humareda de polvo se elevó después de que Emmett dejara los palos sobre el suelo.

-¡Ugh, tendré que limpiar cada rincón de la casa!-dijo Esme desde su sala de dibujo que estaba en el último piso.

Sonreí al escucharla. Aún que dijera eso con sorna, amaba limpiar su casa. Después de todo, de todas sus casas, esta era la favorita.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté.

-El sacerdote era un poco…chapado a la antigua.-comenzó a explicarme Emmett.- Así que nos puso ciertas reglas que fueron totalmente fuera de lugar…

-¿Y tú no las respetaste?-pregunté divertida.

-Algo por el estilo.-Emmett rió con inocencia.- El sacerdote nos descubrió e hizo un escándalo.

-¿Y por qué Edward dijo que se habían dicho cosas que no debían haberse dicho?

-Emmett llamó al sacerdote "viejo obsoleto y virgen"-dijo Alice.

En un segundo la sala se llenó con mi familia. Alice y Rosalie estaban paradas cerca de la puerta. Esme había caminado hasta detenerse al lado de Carlisle. Y Jasper estaba pegado a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Llamaste así a un sacerdote?-pregunté entre sorprendida y divertida.

Traté de poner mi mejor cara de seriedad, pero –al parecer- no estaba funcionando. Sabía que Emmett jamás se guardaba algo para él, ya que siempre decía lo que pensaba. Pero tenía las esperanzas de que pudiera medir sus palabras cuando estaba frente a un sacerdote o a una persona de importancia. Esto me demostraba que me equivocaba.

-Él comenzó con los insultos.-Emmett se defendió.- Me llamó "monigote degenerado y suelto".

-Luego Emmett le contestó con lo que dije anteriormente. Comenzaron a intercambiar insultos. Hasta que el sacerdote pensó que estaba poseído por un demonio, ya que sus ojos cambiaron de color.-dijo Alice.

-Así que te enfadaste de verdad.-dije.

-No por lo que me haya dicho a mí. Yo puedo soportar que un humano cualquiera me llame como quiera, pero lo que no pude soportar fue lo que le dijo a mi Rose.

Todos miramos a Rosalie. Ella resopló y colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Te dijo algo?-preguntó Esme sorprendida.

-Así es.-respondió Rose entre dientes.

-¿Cómo no sabíamos eso?-preguntó Alice.

-Porque nunca se los conté.-respondió ella.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Ni tú lo sabes?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Nop.

-¿Qué te dijo, Rose?-insistió Esme.

-Me llamó demonio de la noche. Me dijo que mi cuerpo era el templo de la perdición. Dijo que obviamente era un demonio y que tenía a Emmett bajo mi posesión. Finalmente, me lanzó agua bendita y casi intentó clavarme una estaca en el corazón.

-¿Qué lo detuvo?-pregunté.

-Mi hombre-mono.-dijo con tono seductor.

Todos miramos a Emmett. Él mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras a su esposa. Todos colocamos los ojos en blanco. No quería saber nada más sobre el tema. Ya todo me había quedado muy claro. Los demás comenzaron a molestar a Emmett y a Rosalie sobre el tema. Yo –en cambio- miré fijamente a Jasper. Él no se había inmutado con la historia de Emmett y eso era extraño. Ya que él era el primero en reírse de este tipo de historias.

Jasper estaba con la mirada fija en el bosque, como si estuviera esperando a que algo o alguien aparecieran. No quería molestarlo, así que decidí dejarlo tranquilo. Volteé a mirar a los demás, lista para comenzar a conversar con ellos, cuando Jasper soltó un gran y gutural gruñido. Todos lo miramos, instintivamente. Jasper estaba gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes hacia la ventana. En un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana francesa y salió al jardín. Edward, Emmett y Carlisle lo siguieron sin dudarlo dos veces. Nosotras intercambiamos miradas de preocupación. De un momento a otro, la mirada de Alice se perdió. Luego de un par de segundos, volvió en sí.

-¡Detengan a Jasper!-chilló conmocionada-. ¡Edward, Emmett; deténganlo!

Las cuatro salimos corriendo al jardín. Emmett y Edward tenían a Jasper sostenido y controlado. Traté de mirar hacia donde Jasper miraba, pero no pude ver nada. ¿Era solamente yo la que no podía ver nada? Miré a mi familia y noté como los ojos de cada uno se movían –inquietos- entre los árboles.

-¿Qué es, Alice?-preguntó Edward, enfadado.

-¡Ya lo verán!-dijo ella.- Tú preocúpate de mantener a Jasper controlado.

El aludido gruñó con más fuerza, demostrando su desaprobación con respecto a eso. Alice se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus finos dedos acariciaron las mejillas de Jasper con delicadeza.

-Lo lamento, amor.-susurró-. Pero debes recordar que ellos también son humanos. Y en este momento estás sediento…tienes las ansias de sangre.

Humanos. Eso quería decir que no eran los Vulturis. Pero… ¿Qué tipo de humanos eran para descolocar a Jasper de tal manera? Alice lo besó en la frente y se colocó a mi costado derecho.

-Prepárense…allí vienen.

Miré hacia donde estaba mirando, pero no pude ver nada. Sentía como la ponzoña comenzaba a acumularse en mi paladar. Sentía muchas ansias de conocer de qué se trataba este peligro tan inminente. Repentinamente, el olor me golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Mis fosas nasales ardieron al oler el aroma a perro mojado que venía acercándose. Aquel aroma se mezclaba con el olor a sangre humana. Me cubrí la nariz, para tratar de evitar que aquel hedor horroroso –de perro mojado- dejara de quemarme.

-¿Qué es _eso_?-pregunté asqueada.

-Licántropo.-me dijo Rosalie.

-¿Licántropos? ¿En Denali?-pregunté sorprendida.

-No es normal.-dijo Esme.- Nunca antes ha habido licántropos acá.

-No son de la zona. Son de…-Edward dejó su frase inconclusa y me miró.

-De Forks.-terminó Alice.

-¿De Forks?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Eso no significa que…?

-Es Jacob y su manda.

-¿Qué hacen acá?

-Una visita inesperada.-susurró Edward.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que piensas?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí. Sus pensamientos son…confusos.

-¿En qué piensan?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Por una parte, piensan en sus estrategias de combate. Primero, eliminar a los puntos fuertes de nuestra defensa; Emmett, Jasper y yo. Segundo, eliminar a los otros potenciales problemas; Rosalie y Alice. Tercero, convencer a Carlisle y a Esme de que no desean hacerles daño a ellos dos.

-Ja, déjalos que vengan.-dijo Emmett y sus labios formaron una sonrisa sarcástica.- No les tengo miedo.

-Emmett, cálmate.-dijo Carlisle.- No estamos buscando pelear con nadie.-luego miró a Edward.- Dijiste "por una parte". ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Bella.-gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, Edward?

-Piensan en ti, en cómo te encontrarán. Tratan de imaginarte transformada en un monstruo.

-Pero no lo soy, no soy un monstruo.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero ellos no.

Tomó mi mano y la acarició. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió con dulzura. Como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-No, Edward no.-dije repentinamente.

Todos me miraron, mientras que yo miré a Edward. Estaba enfurecida. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría hacerme eso a mí!? Solté su mano molesta y siseé.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Esme con ansiedad.

-Eres muy fácil de leer, Edward Cullen. Y déjame decirte que no te lo voy a permitir.

-Bella, yo…

-¡No tenemos tiempo, Edward!-chilló Alice.- ¡Deja los dramas para después!

-¡Sabes que quizás no haya después!-bramó.

Todos guardamos silencio. ¿No habría después? ¿Es que Alice había visto nuestra destrucción como familia? No, eso no podía ocurrir. No después de todo lo que había sufrido para estar junto a Edward. No después de abandonar mi vida mortal y a toda mi familia para siempre. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a funcionar. Sentí como una especie de adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer mis venas vacías. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear de nuevo; como trataba de hacer que esta adrenalina llegara a los espacios más recónditos de mi cuerpo. Sentí como un sonido comenzaba a subir por mi garganta. Hasta que salió entre mis dientes apretados. Escuché otros gruñidos tan feroces como los míos. Curvé hacia atrás mis labios, mostrando mis afilados dientes. Alice me agarró del brazo y me obligó a mirarla.

-He visto peligro.-admitió.- Pero hay una posibilidad de que no sea este.

-¿Más peligro?-siseé.

-Puede ser, no lo he visto con claridad.-Alice hablaba con mucha calma, como si estuviese segura de que saldríamos ilesos de este enfrentamiento.- Debes controlarte porque ellos están esperando una excusa para atacarnos. Y tú se la puedes dar.

-Me calmaré.-le prometí.

-Tendrás que llevarla a cazar luego de esto.-le dijo a Edward.

-Todos tendremos que ir.-dijo Emmett sonriente.- Todos sentimos las _ansias_.

-¡Cálmense que allí vienen!-anunció Alice.- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-_Show time_.-susurró Emmett.

En nuestra visión aparecieron dieciséis enormes lobos. Eran más de los que había conocido. Eso me colocó nerviosa. Eran más que nosotros. Los lobos se detuvieron a tres metros de nosotros. De las sombras apareció un humano, era Sam. Se acercó un poco más a nosotros y levantó sus manos para señalarnos que venía en paz.

-Paz.-dijo.

Carlisle miró a Edward y éste asintió. Carlisle levantó las manos y caminó un par de pasos hacia Sam.

-Paz.-dijo Carlisle.- ¿Qué desean en nuestras tierras?

-Necesitamos un favor.-dijo Sam.

-¿Cuál?

Sam miró a su manada y luego nos miró a nosotros. En un rápido, pero sutil movimiento Edward me cogió por la cintura y me escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Por más que gruñí y siseé, él no me dejó salir de mi escondite. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me aprisionó contra su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté molesta.

-Bella no hará nada que la ponga en peligro.-gritó Edward.

-Es un favor.-dijo Sam.

-No, no es un favor si me piden _eso_.-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-¡Quieren que vuelvas a Forks a vivir allá!-dijo Edward.

-¿A Forks?-pregunté confundida.- No puedo, Charlie se daría cuenta de lo que soy. Además, mi vida está en Denali con mi familia. No podría hacerlos ir de nuevo.

-No quieren que vayas con nosotros.-dijo Edward.- Planean dejarnos acá…sin vida.

-¿Qué?-chilló Esme.

-¡NO!-siseó Rosalie.

-¡Suéltenme!-chilló Jasper.- ¡Déjenme pelear!

-Cállense todos.-ordenó Carlisle.- Nadie va a luchar hoy.

-Esa no es la idea de ellos.-Edward apuntó a los hombres lobo.

-¡Déjame salir, Edward!-traté de soltarme.

-No, Bella. No dejaré que les hagas daño. Después te arrepentirás.

-¿Y tengo que observar como ellos les hacen daño a ustedes?-exclamé.

-¡Cálmate!-me gritó.

Su grito me dejó muda. Edward no me había gritado jamás con esa intensidad. Me quedé inmóvil como él quería que me quedara. Pude notar su desesperación y su preocupación por mí.

-No queremos.-dijo Sam.- Pero si debemos, lo haremos.

-¿Acabarán con vidas inocentes?-preguntó Carlisle entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Eso hacen ahora? ¿Asesinan?

-¿Vidas inocentes?-preguntó Sam. Su manada gruñó cuando pronunció la palabra "inocente".- ¡Ustedes también asesinan!-bramó.

-¡Pero no más!-gritó Carlisle.- ¡Nosotros respetamos las vidas humanas y su significado!

-Y nosotros velamos por su seguridad. En este momento nuestra principal misión es devolverle la felicidad a Charlie.

-¿Haciendo qué?-preguntó Carlisle.- ¿Poniendo en peligro la vida de Charlie?

-No estará en peligro. Nosotros la vigilaremos.-Sam me apuntó con la cabeza.- Si da un paso en falso, la mataremos.

-¡Bella también es una persona!-gritó Rosalie.

-No, ella es un monstruo.

Carlisle omitió aquel comentario y continuó tratando de convencerlos. ¿Cómo había cambiado el día de forma tan radical? Hace un par de horas yo estaba disfrutando de mi vida con mi esposo y mi familia. Y ahora todo eso estaba siendo amenazado por un par de críos peludos. ¿Es que no había descanso para mí? ¿Es que no podía ser feliz? Pensé en Charlie y en lo que esto significaba. Mi partida lo había dejado tan mal que aquello había obligado a los quileutes a hacer algo que ellos no querían. Pero… ¿no se daban cuenta de que Charlie notaría las diferencias? Yo ahora no me parecía en nada a lo que solía ser. Ya no era la misma Bella. Y Charlie lo notaría, después de todo, no era tonto.

Miré a Edward y noté que el temor lo estaba inundando. Eso era una mala señal. Miré a Carlisle y vi como sus intentos de hacer que los lobos entraran en razón fallaban. Luego, miré a mi familia. Jasper y Emmett estaban listos para pelear. Y sabía que cuando los quileutes dieran un paso en falso, Emmett soltaría a Jasper. Esme estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Podía ver como miraba fijamente a Carlisle con ansiedad y temor. Alice y Rosalie –en cambio- estaban mirando constantemente a sus respectivos esposos. Suspiré y subí mi barrera mental. Edward lo notó. Me miró con los ojos abiertos del pánico. Me solté de su protección.

-No, Bella no.-susurró.

-Es lo mejor.-tomé su rostro entre mis manos.- No quiero que nadie salga herido. Me odiaría por siempre si algo malo les pasara.

-No, Bella.-dijo Carlisle.- No dejaré que te lleven.

-Gracias Carlisle. Pero no los arriesgaré. No puedo permitir eso. Si me entrego, no les harán daño a ustedes.

-No, Bella.-Edward me sostuvo por los brazos.- Mi vida acabará si tú no estás conmigo.

-Nos volveremos a ver.-le aseguré sin creer mucho en mis propias palabras.

-¡Bella, ellos no piensan dejarte volver!-dijo desesperado.- ¡Después de un cierto tiempo te quitarán la vida!

-Nos volveremos a ver.-repetí.

-¡El cielo no existe!-chilló.

-El cielo existe donde estés tú.-susurré.

-¡No, Bella!-chilló Esme.

Apoyé mi frente contra la de Edward. Su cuerpo se agitaba por la rabia y el miedo que sentía. Cerré lentamente los ojos y me quedé así un momento. Edward continuaba balbuceando palabras y sosteniéndome con toda su fuerza. Pero yo era más fuerte que él y podría escaparme con facilidad. Esme cayó de bruces al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Escuché como Alice y Rosalie corrían a su rescate. Besé la punta de la nariz de Edward y me separé de él.

-Emmett, sostenlo.-le ordené a mi hermano.

-Bella…

-Hazlo ahora, Emmett.-siseé.

Emmett lo sostuvo con el brazo libre que le quedaba; con el otro tenía sostenido a Jasper. Comencé a avanzar hacia ellos. Esto no se los perdonaría jamás. Nadie amenazaba a mi familia y salía vivo. Nadie, ni siquiera un perro faldero. Carlisle me observó con precaución y retrocedió hasta donde Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encontraban. Me detuve a un metro de ellos. Mi semblante era serio y en mi mente había una sola idea que se repetía de manera incesante. De repente, un tinte rojizo cubrió mi mirada; la sed me invadió; y comencé a sentir ansias de beber sangre. Miré a cada uno de los miembros de la manada de Sam. Y lentamente comenzaron a retroceder, menos Sam. Levanté mi mano y lo apunté.

-¿Bella?-su voz tembló de temor.

-Tú.-susurré.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí despertó; la bestia sanguinaria que tenía encerrada en mí y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada sombría, casi cruel. Ahora todo estaba teñido con este tinte rojizo. La ponzoña se acumulaba en grandes cantidades en mi boca. Y mi mente de cazadora me rogaba que desgarrara su cuello sin piedad. Mi parte humana había quedado escondida en lo más recóndito de mí ser. Y mi parte asesina había salido a la luz.

º0º0º0º0º

**Chan-chan! Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento si el capítulo fue corto, pero quería dejarlo en suspenso XD**

**Por otro lado, aprecio mucho sus comentarios sobre el próximo fic. Así que decidí –para dejarlas a todas felices- tener varios proyectos. He pensado escribir cuatro fics más, no tan largos como este. Los fics son los siguientes:**

**-Nessie & Jacob.**

**-Alice & Jasper.**

**-Esme & Carlisle**

**-Rosalie & Emmett.**

**Esos son mis proyectos, no sé cual voy a empezar primero. Quizás empiece con todos al mismo tiempo. Todavía no lo sé, pero sé que me voy a demorar un poco para subir capítulos. Espero que tengan paciencia. Y eso. Gracias por todo.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	37. Instinto Asesino

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete: Instinto Asesino.**

**Bella POV.**

-Bella, cálmate.-dijo Sam.- ¡Hemos venido en paz!

-¿Paz?-pregunté con sarcasmo.- Oh, sí claro. Yo también quiero paz, Sam.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de mi presa. Nadie se movía, ya que si lo hacían, se arriesgaban a que los atacara. Mi familia estaba muy quieta, observando la situación. La manada de Sam había retrocedido varios pasos porque su Alfa les había ordenado. Pobres chuchos, se quedarían sin líder.

-Bella, esto no es necesario.

-¿Tienes miedo, Sam?-solté una carcajada sombría.- No parecías tenerlo cuando me llamaste monstruo, o cuando amenazaste a mi familia.

-No…yo…nosotros…-balbuceó.

-No pienso hacerle daño a tu familia.-le aseguré.- Sólo quiero tu cabeza. Y quizás probar de tu sangre. Aún cuando me han dicho que la sangre de chucho es asquerosa. Lo intentaré igual.

Sabía que en este momento tenía una mirada sádica y eso me gustaba. Provocar temor en otros me daba poder. Y aquella sensación era indescriptible. Estaba dando vueltas en torno a Sam, esperando que entrara en fase para que fuese más divertido. Después de todo, me buscaba cazar lobos.

-Bella, no quieres hacer esto.-me dijo.

-¿¡Qué no quiero!?-bramé. Me detuve frente a él.- ¡Tú no sabes lo que quiero, chucho asqueroso!

-¡Quieres a Edward!-dijo con desesperación.

-¡¡Y tú me ibas a apartar de su lado!!-bramé.

-¡Quieres a tu papá!

-¡Pero yo decidí dejarlo por su propio bien!

-¿Cómo va a ser por su propio bien? ¡Charlie está depresivo desde que te marchaste! Esto no le hace bien. Su salud está delicada, no quiere trabajar, no quiere ver a nadie…

-Mírame.-susurré.

-¡Ha alejado a todo el mundo de su vida!-me ignoró.

-Mírame.-dije un poco más fuerte.

-Tu madre lo fue a visitar, para consolarlo y él la echó.-volvió a ignorarme.- ¡Ha comenzado a beber! ¿Eso estaba dentro de tu plan, Bella?

-¡¡Mírame!!-bramé.

Guardó silencio inmediatamente. Todos lo hicieron. Volví a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como un predador rodeaba a su presa.

-¿Qué quieres que mire?-me preguntó con temor.

-Soy una máquina asesina. Todos mis instintos me llaman a asesinar, desgarrar y beber. ¿Y –aún así- crees que no lo hice por su bien? Yo elegí mi vida, junto a Edward. Y acepté todo lo que eso implicaba. Charlie ya no es compatible con mi vida. En cualquier momento, puedo asesinarlo sin piedad.

-Bella, te están controlando ahora.-me dijo.

-No por mucho tiempo.-reí.- No por mucho tiempo, Sam.

-Bella…

-Es una lástima que Emily vaya a quedar viuda tan joven. Pero estoy segura que encontrará a otro.

-No metas a Emily en esto.-me gruñó.

-¿Qué pasa, chucho? ¿Te has enfadado?

-No me provoques, Bella. Deberías temerme.

-No eres más rápido que yo…ni más fuerte. ¿Crees que debería?

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz.-miró a su manada.

-Oh, ya veo. Arriesgarás a los jóvenes que todavía tienen mucho por delante, ¿sólo para vencerme?

-¡Jamás!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué los miras como si les estuvieras pidiendo ayuda?

-Tú no le harás daño a ellos.

-No, te lo prometí. A menos que ellos me hagan daño a mí.-continué dando vueltas.- Verás, Sam…las cosas son muy fáciles. Tus chicos se pueden ir, pero tú te quedas y pagas las consecuencias por hacerme enfadar. Con tu sangre.

-Soy su líder.

-Presiento que encontrarán otro. ¿Cuántos alfas pueden haber?

-¡No muchos!

-Entonces tu beta será el próximo alfa. Listo, caso cerrado.-dije molesta.- Ahora, quiero acabar contigo rápido.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Me miró con seriedad.

-Deja que se marchen. No quiero que…

-¿Te vean sangrar o que me vean matarte?

-Déjalos ir.-me rogó.

Levanté la mirada de mi presa y miré a su manada. Los miembros más jóvenes de ésta me miraban amedrentados por el miedo que sentían. Genial, esto me gustaba.

-¡Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decida acabar con sus insignificantes vidas ahora mismo!-bramé.

Ninguno se movió. Miré a Sam, mostrándole mis dientes con ferocidad.

-Hagan lo que ella les dice.

Los lobos aullaron.

-Por favor, es por su propio bien.-les rogó.

Sam y sus lobos intercambiaron miradas y éstos asintieron. Uno de los lobos aulló más fuerte que los demás y comenzó a retirarse.

-Sabré si siguen acá.-les dije.- Váyanse lo más lejos posible y no les daré caza. No desearía confundirlos con mis presas predilectas a la hora de cazar.

Los lobos corrieron por el bosque. Continué caminando alrededor de Sam, sin detenerme ni un segundo. Él miró fijamente el suelo y comenzó a hacerse la idea de que todo estaba a punto de llegar a su final definitivo. Miré de reojo a mi familia. Esme tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de Carlisle; Rosalie y Alice se estaban abrazando mutuamente; y Emmett tenía sostenido a Jasper y Edward. Éste último me miraba con desconcierto y temor. Me detuve cuando ya no pude escuchar a los lobos. El cuerpo de Sam se tensó y su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se aceleraron. Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-Ha llegado tu fin, Sam Uley.-pronuncié su nombre con aborrecimiento.- ¿Estás listo?

-¡Hazlo de una vez por todas!-gritó.

-Como desees.

De un rápido movimiento me coloqué detrás de él. Con una mano sostuve su rostro y con la otra inmovilicé sus brazos y su torso. Solté otra carcajada sombría. Podía sentir su sangre correr a gran velocidad por sus venas. Su sangre apestaba, pero la sola idea de probarla me embelesó. Mojé mis labios con la ponzoña, ansiosa por beber. Escuché como Esme soltaba un jadeo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetí contra su cuello.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Observé encantada como todos habían cerrado sus ojos para no presenciar el asesinato de Sam Uley. Lamí el cuello de Sam y lo solté; sin antes soltar otra carcajada sombría. Sam cayó al suelo, jadeante.

-¿Realmente pensabas que iba a acabar con tu vida?-le pregunté divertida.

Sam me miró a los ojos, confundido. Mi familia se incorporó, sorprendida. Emmett soltó a Jasper y a Edward. Mi esposo corrió a mi lado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Los Cullen se pararon y se acercaron a mí. Al ver que Sam me miraba, aterrorizado, volví a reír.

-Oh, Sam. Eres tan inocente.-dije.- Nunca quise matarte y tampoco tenía las intenciones de abandonar a mi familia.

-¿Qué…qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Esme.

-Lamento eso, pero les quería enseñar una lección.-sonreí volviendo a ser yo misma. Me arrodillé al lado de Sam.- Quizás sea un monstruo sanguinario, pero tengo un lado humano. Y ese lado humano me prohíbe matar personas inocentes. También me prohíbe acercarme a Charlie.-me paré.- Es mejor que jamás me vea de nuevo.

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste para enseñarme una lección?-preguntó enfadado.

-Sam debes aprender que no eres todopoderoso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía matarte, pero me controlé.

-Sentí…sentí tus ganas.-dijo Jasper.- Estabas lista para desgarrarle el cuello cuando –de un segundo a otro- cambiaste de opinión y te calmaste.

-¿Ves, Sam? Jasper te está diciendo lo afortunado que fuiste. Ahora vete y jamás te vuelvas a aparecer. Quizás la próxima vez no seas tan afortunado. Nadie me asegura que pueda controlar mi instinto asesino.

Sam se quedó mudo y paralizado en el suelo.

-¡Ya la escuchaste!-bramó Edward.- ¡Vete!

Sam se paró enseguida, pero no se marchó.

-¿Es que todos los licántropos son imbéciles?-preguntó Emmett con sarcasmo.- ¡¡Vete o te tiraremos a Bella!!

-Me la pagarás.-me apuntó.

-No, me debes una.-le dije yo.

Sam gruñó y se marchó a regañadientes. Me volví hacia mi familia y les sonreí. Esme se me tiró enseguida. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Bella!-sollozó.- ¡Pensé que lo matarías!

-Por un segundo eso quería, Esme. Pero no lo hice.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Rosalie.- Ese chucho asqueroso se lo merecía.

-Porque le demostré lo nobles que somos y que no somos tan asesinos como piensan.

-¡Bien hecho, Bella!-Emmett me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Esme no me soltó y –aún así- me permitió recibir las felicitaciones de toda mi familia. Alice me contó que había tenido una visión de mí arrasando con la manada completa de Sam. Luego de contarme eso, me tranquilizó diciéndome que se alegraba de que no lo hubiese hecho. Esme se apartó cuando Edward quiso abrazarme. Me acercó a su cuerpo y no dijo nada. Acaricié su espalda de arriba a abajo con mis dedos.

-Tranquilo, Edward.-susurré.

Se apartó de mí y me sostuvo por los brazos. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Que te traten de dejar repetidamente y sentir que no puedes vivir sin aquella persona.

-Bella…-guardó silencio.- ¡No es lo mismo!

-Tienes razón, no es lo mismo. En ese entonces era humana y mi corazón era frágil.

-¡Bella!

-¡Ya basta, Edward! Hice lo que era mejor para mi familia. No pensaba entregarme tan fácilmente. Era obvio que pondría resistencia. ¿Por qué no mejor me llevas a cazar? Tengo sed.

Me miró por un segundo a los ojos. Luego, suspiró aliviado.

-Son borgoña.

-Porque tengo sed.-insistí.

-Vamos a alimentarte.

-Genial, porque me quedé con ganas de comer lobo.

-Ja, que graciosa.-dijo Edward.

-Nosotros volveremos a casa.-dijo Carlisle.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bella. Has actuado maravillosamente.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-Muy valiente, muy valiente.-dijo Esme lanzándome un beso.

-Gracias Bella.-dijo Rosalie.- Por impedir que mi Emmett tuviera que luchar.

-No hay de qué. Además, si Emmett hubiese luchado, se hubiese llevado toda la diversión.-reí.

-Y no te equivocas.-Emmett me guiñó un ojo.

-Jasper y yo también iremos a cazar.-dijo Alice.

-Vamos.-dijo Jasper.

-Nos vemos en un rato más.-dije.

Comenzamos a correr por el bosque hasta que nos separamos para ir en busca de presas distintas. Pasaron un par de semanas y todos habían dejado de hablar del tema. Ni quería recordarlo, ya que hacía que me arrepintiera un poco. Aún así, me alegraba estar junto a mi familia. Si los asquerosos chuchos no habían podido separarnos, nadie lo haría. Y eso me daba esperanzas. Después de todo el revuelo que había causado la visita de los quileutes, habíamos vuelto a concentrarnos en los planes para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett. Alice era la encargada de conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos. Esme era la que nos daba las instrucciones. Y Emmett, Jasper, Edward, y yo éramos los encargados de construir. Carlisle y Rosalie no podían, ya que el primero estaba muy ocupado en el hospital del pueblo y la segunda no podía, ya que ella era la novia; y las novias no trabajaban.

-Ugh… ¿estás seguro de esto?-le pregunté a Edward.

Era nuestro primer día de construcción y Esme me había puesto a trabajar con los chicos. Me había pasado un martillo y una caja llena de clavos.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-me preguntó Emmett divertido.- ¿Le temes a un martillo?

-Yo…no soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas.-dije.

Edward rió divertido. Al igual que mis hermanos.

-Bella, recuerda que ahora eres como nosotras.

-¿Y eso me asegura que no me martillaré los dedos?-pregunté.

-Si te los llegaras a martillar, a ti no te pasaría nada. Sería el martillo el que sufriera las consecuencias.

-Ah.-solté.

Emmett y Jasper volvieron a reír, pero esta vez más fuerte. Agarré el martillo con seguridad y clavé mi primer clavo con mucha precaución. No quería arruinar nada. Aún así, la fuerza mínima que había utilizado fue suficiente para hundir el clavo más de la cuenta. Obviamente, esto desató carcajadas entre mis hermanos. Incluso mi esposo se rió junto a ellos.

-Ups.-dije.

-No, todo está bien.-dijo Edward.- Tienes que emplear menos fuerza para la próxima vez.

Le hice caso y lo intenté. Después de varios intentos, Esme decidió que la construcción no era lo mío. Así que decidió ponerme junto a Alice. Lo cual era como un castigo. Alice me hizo recorrer todos los centros comerciales de Alaska y los de Canadá en busca de las cosas que necesitábamos. Al parecer, Rosalie era muy quisquillosa con las marcas de las cosas que debíamos comprar. Así que sufrí una semana acompañando a Alice de compras.

Alice me había dejado un día libre, así que aquel día me lo había pasado en la sala leyendo y haciendo cosas que a mí me gustaban. Mientras que todos los demás trabajaban. Por una parte me sentía mal por estar relajándome cuando el resto trabajaba. Pero por el otro, me gustaba pasar un rato a solas. Cuando todos se habían ido, había decidido leer toda la colección de Shakespeare que Carlisle tenía. Estaba en eso, cuando alguien no muy agradable me interrumpió.

-Contigo quería hablar.

Tanya se sentó con delicadeza sobre uno de los sillones que había frente a mí.

-Hola Tanya.-la saludé sin apartar los ojos del libro.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Edward, por supuesto.

-Creo que ya hemos dejado claro aquel tema.-le dije.- En Navidad…

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que me molesta.

-¿Qué?-aparté los ojos de mi libro.

-¿Por qué tú y no yo?

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No logro comprender.-dijo suspirando.- Soy más guapa, más hábil, más grácil y sobre todo, con más experiencias.

-Sólo porque seas más vieja que yo, no te hace todas esas cosas.

-No soy vieja.-dijo entre dientes.

-Como digas. Continúa.

-Como iba diciendo, no logro comprenderlo. Llevo años seduciéndolo y nada resulta.

-Bueno, quizás no eres su tipo.

Tanya rió. Su armoniosa y sarcástica risa hizo que arqueara una ceja. ¿Había dicho algo divertido o qué?

-Su tipo.-rió.- Muy gracioso, Bella.

-Digo la verdad. Quizás yo soy su tipo.

-¿Tú, su tipo?-preguntó incrédula.- Yo soy el tipo de todos los hombres, Edward incluido.

Tanya se paró de su asiento y yo presentí que esto iba a terminar mal. Dejé el libro sobre la mesita que había al costado del sillón.

-Tanya, no quería decir eso.-traté de calmarla.

-Ja, obvio que no.-se acercó a mí.- Yo soy el tipo de cualquier hombre. Todos me desean, todos anhelan mi compañía. Edward no es ninguna excepción.

_Cálmate, Bella, cálmate._ Me dije a mí misma. Sabía que no debía desafiarla. Le había prometido a Edward que no la molestaría más, pero aquella promesa era muy difícil de mantener cuando Tanya me incitaba a pelear con ella a cada rato.

-Pues yo creo que…-no sabía qué decirle.- Quizás alguna vez se haya interesado en ti.

-Eso también es obvio. ¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Eh, ¿supongo?

-Llevo años convenciéndolo de que me regale el anillo de su madre. Sé que ese anillo me pertenece y que no se lo dará a nadie.

-Eh, Tanya…yo soy su esposa. ¿Recuerdas?

-No por mucho tiempo.

-Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…

Me paré, molesta. ¿Qué se creía esa arpía? Me rasqué el mentón con la mano izquierda y bufé. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, cuando Tanya chilló.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asustada.

-¡¡Es el anillo de la madre de Edward…en tu mano!!-chilló.

Instintivamente me miré la mano y la escondí detrás de mi espalda.

-Eh…como te decía, yo soy su esposa.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a quitarme ese anillo!-chilló y me dio un empujón.

La miré enfadada. ¿Qué no tenía derecho? ¿Es que esta vampira no comprendía el significado de la palabra "esposo"?

-Tanya –le advertí-, me estás haciendo enfadar.

-Que bien porque ya me cansé de ser gentil contigo. No vales la pena, ¡roba hombres!

Volvió a darme otro empujón. Hasta aquí llegaba su reino de celos. Le di un empujón bastante fuerte y la impulsé hasta afuera por la ventana que estaba abierta. Tanya aterrizó con gracia y me miró con burla.

-¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, neófita!-me gritó.

-¡Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias de tus palabras, arpía!-grité.

Corrí hacia ella y ella corrió hacia mí. Nuestros cuerpos colisionaron y todo el bosque se estremeció. Caímos al suelo, golpeándonos y tirándonos del cabello. No dejábamos de luchar para estar sobre la otra y tener la ventaja. Debía admitir que Tanya era bastante buena en esto de pelear. Y sospechaba que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Mientras luchábamos, nos insultábamos. Cuando comenzó a insultar a mis padres, el instinto asesino volvió a mí.

Con toda mi fuerza le arranqué un gran mechón de cabello. El grito que Tanya lanzó fue aterrador. Pude sentir su dolor y me estremecí. Traté de apartarme de ella, para dejar de luchar, pero ella no desistió. Así que volví a pelear contra ella. Volvimos a rodar por el suelo, pero esta vez, arrollamos a varios árboles en nuestro camino. De la nada, dos manos me agarraron por las axilas y me levantaron del suelo, apartándome de Tanya. Comencé a patalear para que me soltaran.

-¡Suéltame!-grité sin saber a quién.

-¡Bella!-dijo Edward.- ¡Cálmate!

-No, Edward, tengo que matar esa arpía.

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho, asquerosa quita hombres!-chillo mostrándome su mechón de cabello.- ¡Ahora no seré nunca más hermosa!

-¡Te lo mereces!-espeté.

-¡Calma a tu esposa, Edward!-dijo Eleazar.

-Y tú calma a Tanya, Eleazar.-dijo Edward.

Edward me sostuvo con más fuerza. Me moví un poco más, pero luego desistí. Si continuaba moviéndome hasta soltarme, le haría daño. Y no deseaba eso. Repentinamente noté que todos estaban acá, observando la pelea entra Tanya y yo. No era de lo que estaba orgullosa, pero nadie se metía con mi esposo.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?-me preguntó Edward.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Tanya lo hizo.

-¡Le diste mi anillo!-chilló ella.

-¿Cuál anillo?-preguntó Kate.

-¡El de su madre!

-¿Tu anillo?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.- Nunca fue tuyo.

-Yo sé que sí.-sollozó Tanya.- Me pertenecía, Edward. Y tú lo sabías.

-Ese anillo es una de las pocas cosas que me queda de mi madre y era obvio que se lo entregaría a la mujer de mi vida, Tanya. Y esa mujer es mi Bella. No hay nadie más en este mundo que se lo merezca. Lamento si te hice pensar que podría ser tuyo.

Irina corrió al rescate de su hermana dolida. La abrazó y dejó que sollozara sobre su hombro. Irina acarició su cabello con mucho cuidado y la consoló. Me sentía mal por Tanya, pero ella era la que había malinterpretado las cosas que Edward le había dicho. Eleazar y Carmen también fueron a consolarla. Kate en cambio se quedó mirando a su hermana por un momento. Luego suspiró.

-Llévenla a casa. Hablaremos después de esto.-dijo ella.

Los tres asintieron y se llevaron a Tanya hasta su casa. Kate volteó a mirarnos y nos sonrió alegremente.

-¿Segura que todo estará bien?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Tanya es muy obsesiva cuando se trata de Edward. Ahora que sabe que aquel anillo nunca le pertenecerá, está destrozada. Quizás sea hora de que se busque otro hombre.

Kate rió a carcajadas, haciendo que algunos de los miembros de mi familia –como Esme, quien estaba muy preocupada por Tanya- sonrieran con timidez.

-¿Segura que todo estará bien?-preguntó Esme.

-Muy segura, Esme.-Kate le sonrió.- Ahora sólo quiero ir a cazar.

-Yo te acompaño.-dijo Alice.

-Yo voy con ustedes.-dijo Jasper.- He olido el aroma de nómadas en el área.

-¿Nómadas?-pregunté.- ¿Cómo James?

-Así es.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Para qué vas?-le preguntó Kate.

-Para protegerlas.-dijo Jasper como si fuese obvio.

-Yo me puedo proteger sola.-dijo Kate.- Nadie puede resistirse a mis corrientes eléctricas.

-Quizás tú sepas protegerte sola y sea muy efectivo. Pero, ¿Quién protegerá a mi Alice?

Alice soltó una risita nerviosa y le extendió su mano a Jasper. Él se la tomó. Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. Kate colocó los ojos en blanco y segundos después, los siguió. Edward me soltó y no pudo evitar reprocharme con la mirada.

-Lo sé.-admití.- Falté a mi promesa, pero ella me sacó de quicio. Ja, pensó que mi anillo le pertenecía…

-Bella…-Edward me miró.- Esta vez tienes razón. Quizás no debiste ser tan violenta con ella…

-¿Tan violenta?-preguntó Emmett.- ¡Debió ser más violenta!

-Emmett, Tanya es parte de nuestra familia.-dijo Carlisle.

-Lo sé. Aún así, no hay nada más emocionante que ver a dos chicas pelear.

-Vamos, Em.-dijo Rosalie agarrándolo de la muñeca.- Hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Y quiero terminar temprano porque tengo ganas de ir a las termas.

-Como digas, mi amada Rose.-dijo Emmett con tono seductor.

Los dos se marcharon a terminar de hacer sus cosas. Carlisle y Esme también decidieron entrar a la casa, pero para descansar un poco.

-Como iba diciendo, gracias por defenderme.

-No hay de qué. Pero te advierto, no volveré a soportar ningún comentario que haga sobre mi anillo.-recalqué.

-Por supuesto. Hablaré con Eleazar para que la haga entender.

-Gracias. Más le vale que no diga nada más. Es mi anillo.

-Estás muy territorial.-dijo Edward.

-Es mi instinto asesino. Al parecer, se activa cuando tú estás involucrado en este tipo de cosas…

-Así que yo soy el motivo que gatilla tu instinto…interesante.

-Como si no lo supieras.

Lo empujé divertida y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. Edward llegó rápidamente a mi lado.

-Por lo menos sé que eres capaz de desmembrar y asesinar por mí. Eso es lindo…

-¿Lindo?-pregunté divertida.- ¿En qué mundo vives, Edward Cullen?

-En uno en el cual tú eres capaz de todo para defenderme.

-Cursi.-susurré.

-De igual manera me amas.-me dijo.

-Oh, cállate.

Me tomó la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Adoraba sentir el contracto de nuestras pieles. Era tan cálido. Entramos a la casa y nos acomodamos en la sala junto a Carlisle y Esme.

º0º0º0º0º

**No se desesperen por saber lo que iba a pasar. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Bella se fuera? Eso era imposible, XD espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	38. La Ostentosa Boda de Rosalie Hale

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho: La Ostentosa Boda de Rosalie Hale.**

**Bella POV.**

-Bella…Bella… ¡Bella!-gritó Kate.

-¡Lo siento!-le dije rápidamente.

-¡Concéntrate, Bella!-dijo Kate-. Los invitados están por llegar.

-Lo siento.-repetí.

Kate, Alice y yo estábamos fuera de la casa, esperando que los invitados llegaran. Al principio, cuando Carlisle me había contado sobre sus "amigos" me había sorprendido que se llevara tan bien con otros aquelarres no-vegetarianos como nosotros. Pero él me había explicado que eran pacíficos y que todos se llevaban muy bien –a pesar de las distintas dietas. Sentía curiosidad por ver a estos otros aquelarres. Ninguno era tan numeroso como el nuestro y ninguno poseía miembros tan dotados como el nuestro. El sonido de las llantas de un auto me distrajo.

-Aquí están.-dijo Alice.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté.

-Nuestros amigos de Europa.-dijo Alice-. El aquelarre irlandés.

Un ostentoso SUV Porsche –lo reconocí porque Rosalie me había estado enseñando sobre marcas de autos- negro con vidrios tintados apareció en el camino. El auto se detuvo a pocos centímetros de nosotras. Estaba ansiosa por ver cómo eran los vampiros que se iban a bajar del SUV. La primera puerta que se abrió fue una de las traseras. Una pequeña de rizos pelirrojos y sonrisa sincera salió del auto. Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente Alice se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Maggie!-gritó emocionada.- ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

-Sé que eso es verdad, Alice. Yo también te he extrañado.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-dijo Alice apartándose de Maggie.- ¿Dónde está Siobhan?

-¡Mi querida Alice!

Una mujer de avasalladora figura y presencia se bajó del asiento del copiloto. Inmediatamente me sentí abrumada por su presencia. La mujer irradiaba algo especial. Algo que no sabía describir con palabras mundanas. La mujer abrazó a Alice y luego se apartó de ella para verme a mí.

-¿Es esta Bella?-preguntó emocionada.

-Ella es Bella.-le dijo Alice-. Y esta es Kate, parte del aquelarre de Tanya.

-Mucho gusto, Kate.

Siobhan y Kate se estrecharon las manos. La líder del aquelarre irlandés le sonrió a Kate e intercambiaron un par de palabras. La pequeña Maggie llamó un nombre, mirando hacia el SUV. Al poco rato, un hombre de rostro duro se bajó del asiento del conductor. El hombre se acercó a Alice y le estrechó la mano. Luego, hizo lo mismo con Kate. Mientras saludaba a las demás, Siobhan se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su presencia me hacía sentir pequeña. Ella era tan... ¡magnánima!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó.

-Isabella Masen, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

-Bella Masen.-repitió Siobhan.- Veo que has tomado el apellido humano de Edward.

-Así es.-le sonreí.- Me gusta como suena.

-Y no hay una pizca de mentira en sus palabras.-dijo Maggie.

-¿Perdón?-pregunté confundida.

-Maggie es como nosotros.-dijo Alice.- Como tú eres un escudo, como yo veo el futuro y como Kate es capaz de crear una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo.

Miré a Kate y ella me sonrió ampliamente. Si algo había aprendido de ella, era que no sólo era la pajera ideal de compras para Alice, sino que también tenía un lado sádico y le gustaba jugar con la gente. Es por eso que Emmett y Jasper mantenían siempre su distancia de Kate. Miré a Maggie y ella me sonrió con inocencia.

-Tengo la habilidad de saber cuándo me mienten.

-Eso es interesante.-comenté sorprendida.

-Gracias.-dijo Maggie.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?-Preguntó Siobhan.

-Está trabajando en el hospital del pueblo.-dijo Kate.- Nosotras tres somos las encargadas de los invitados. Los demás están adentro.

-Ya veo.-dijo Liam.- Entonces ustedes se encargarán del auto.

Le lanzó las llaves a Alice. Ésta rió.

-Gran elección de auto, Liam.-dijo Alice.

-Hemos venido a la boda de Rosalie. Por lo tanto, era obvio que teníamos que venir en un auto con estilo y ostentosidad. Y el Porsche Cayenne es la mejor opción entre las que nos ofrecían.

Liam le guiñó un ojo a Alice y entró a la casa. Siobhan soltó una risita tonta y se marchó detrás del hombre. Maggie nos miró e imitó a Siobhan. Alice se subió al Cayenne y lo estacionó en donde los autos de los invitados irían; un cobertizo especial para ellos, ya que nuestro garaje estaba lleno. Kate me miró y sonrió.

-Muy interesante aquella pequeña.-comentó.

-Así es. Su don es sorprendente. Que ganas de poseerlo y saber si te mienten o no.

-Debe ser muy provechoso utilizarlo con los hombres. Ellos siempre mienten.

Reí a carcajadas ante el comentario de Kate. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estaba de vuelta. Nos entretuvimos conversando sobre lo que Kate opinaba de los hombres, hasta que llegaron los siguientes invitados. Este era el aquelarre egipcio y Edward me había advertido que no serían invitados muy agradables. Y yo le había preguntado entonces "¿_Por qué los invitan si no son agradables?_". Edward había reído y me había respondido con la simpleza "_Porque son amigos de Carlisle_". Al parecer, eso le bastaba a todos para invitarlos a estar con nosotros.

El aquelarre egipcio llegó en una enorme camioneta de dos cabinas, de color rojo y vidrios tintados. La camioneta se detuvo cerca de nosotros, más cerca de lo que Liam se había detenido. Escuché un siseo por lo bajo y miré a Kate. Su semblante estaba serio y su ceño estaba fruncido. Alice colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Kate para calmarla. Kate la miró. Alice negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, Kate interpretaba eso como un gesto para molestarnos. Las cuatro puertas de la camioneta se abrieron cuando el motor se detuvo.

Cuatro vampiros se bajaron del auto. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Y los cuatro tenían apariencias similares; su piel tenía cierto tono oliváceo y sus cabellos eran del mismo color negro, negro como la media noche. Los dos vampiros que se habían bajado de los asientos traseros se veían alegres y muy impresionados por la majestuosa vegetación que había a su alrededor. Kate y yo nos miramos una a la otra cuando Alice se acercó a saludar a los dos vampiros que se habían bajado de los asientos delanteros.

-Kebi, Amun –dijo Alice.-, es un gusto tenerlos por acá.

El hombre –llamado Amun- sólo asintió y se resistió a estrecharle la mano a Alice, como si eso le fuese a provocar daño. La mujer –llamada Kebi- se mantuvo pegada a Amun durante todo momento, y no se molestó en decir ni una palabra. Los dos vampiros jóvenes se acercaron a nosotros. El chico –que tenía una apariencia muy jovial, despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo- se acercó directo a Alice y la abrazó. Me sorprendí al notar que no parecía mayor que un niño.

-¡Alice!-dijo el chico.

-Benjamin.-dijo Alice devolviéndole en abrazo.- Me agrada verte por acá. Sé que no te agrada el frío…

-Cualquier cosa por volverlos a ver.-dijo Benjamin. Esta es Tia. No sé si la llegaste a conocer la vez pasada…

-No, no la conocía.-dijo Alice alegremente.- Es un gusto conocerte, Tia.

-El gusto es mío.

La joven –quien supuse era la pareja de Benjamin- se acercó a saludar a Alice con un abrazo, al igual que Benjamin lo había hecho. Alice les explicó dónde estaba Carlisle y el resto. Luego les dijo que ella se encargaría de acomodar el auto. Y por último, me presentó como la esposa oficial de Edward. Tanto Amun como Kebi lucieron molestos con mi presencia. Los dos me miraron con menosprecio y entraron a la casa. No lograba comprender su comportamiento, ¿Qué les había hecho yo para merecer aquella reacción? Pero Benjamin y Tia me sorprendieron con sus reacciones. Los dos me abrazaron y me felicitaron por –por fin- capturar el corazón solitario de Edward. Les sonreí con timidez y ellos se marcharon para saludar a los demás.

Alice me propinó un suave codazo en el abdomen y me sonrió alegremente. Luego de estacionar la enorme camioneta, volvió apara explicarnos que Benjamin tenía un don y eso era lo que lo hacía especial para Amun. Estuvimos toda la tarde esperando más amigos de Carlisle y de los demás. Después de horas, habían aparecido tres aquelarres más. El primero era un aquelarre japonés, que resultaron ser tres vampiros/monjes, ancianos amigos de Carlisle. Al parecer, Carlisle los había conocido durante uno de sus viajes tratando de buscar una respuesta a lo que era. Me sorprendí cuando Alice me contó que esta era la primera vez que salían de su templo que quedaba en lo recóndito de una montaña japonesa. Lamentablemente, no pude pronunciar sus nombres, ya que eran muy complicados.

El segundo aquelarre era uno pequeño y provenía de Argentina. Era una pareja de jóvenes vampiros –una mujer y un hombre-, guapos y muy conocedores del tango, ya que se ofrecieron a enseñarnos a todos. Nicolás y Emilia eran amigos de Rosalie y Emmett. Y se habían conocido en Ibiza, durante un viaje de éstos últimos a la isla. Emilia era delgada, alta y sus movimientos eran gráciles y livianos como una pluma. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo y con rulos. Usaba flequillo y lo traía ladeado hacia la izquierda. Nicolás tenía el cabello rubio como la miel. Lo llevaba largo –le llegaba hasta el cuello- y desordenado, como si se acabara de bajar de una moto. Bueno, técnicamente habían llegado en una moto, así que era comprensible el estado de su cabello. Los dos eran risueños y alegres. Y cuando entraron a la casa en busca de sus amigos –Rose y Emmett-, desde afuera pudimos escuchar sus chillidos de júbilo al reencontrarse.

-Se parecen mucho.-comentó Kate refiriéndose a Emilia, Nicolás, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.-le dijo Alice.- Los cuatro disfrutan de las fiestas y de la buena vida. No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero Emilia y Nicolás son como Rose y Emmett, sólo que al revés.

-¿Te refieres a su apariencia?-pregunté.

-Así es.-Alice sonrió.- Bueno, como dicen por ahí, uno se busca personas que se parezcan para hacerse amigos.

-Muy cierto.-dijo Kate.

El tercer aquelarre que había llegado provenía de las alejadas y frías tierras de Islandia. Eran dos gemelos, llamados Ragnar y Eidur. Al ser gemelos, compartían los mismos aspectos físicos; altos, bien fornidos, de cabello rubio platinado, guapos y de aspecto salvaje y sexy. Habían llegado en un Lamborghini plateado, muy lindo, pero muy ostentoso para mi gusto. Los dos eran amigos de Carlisle. Y nadie me supo explicar cómo los había conocido. Eidur y Ragnar hablaban inglés a la perfección y eran muy coquetos. A Tanya y a Irina casi les dio un síncope cuando vieron a los hermanos islandeses. Alice trató de molestar a Kate con los chicos, pero ella se defendió diciendo que "los gemelos islandeses, simplemente, no eran de su agrado".

Después de eso, llegaron un par de nómadas. Primero llegaron dos amigos de Jasper; Charlotte y Peter. Los dos habían llegados muy emocionados por ser partícipes de algo tan extraño como una boda entre dos vampiros. Lo que no se esperaban era lo que Rosalie y Emmett tenían planeado para su boda. Lo cual se podía describir en una sola palabra: impresionante. Luego, había llegado un solo nómada llamado Garrett. Tenía el cabello rubio como la arena, el cual lo llevaba tomado en una cola baja. Era alto y algo impaciente. Había acudido acá, ya que había escuchado –de la boca de una nómada llamada Mary- que aquí se llevaría una gran celebración.

-Pues no es una celebración de las que te imaginas.-dijo Alice.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Garrett.

-Es una boda.-dije.

-¿Una boda?-preguntó sorprendido y confundido, al mismo tiempo-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Dos miembros de nuestro aquelarre van a casarse.-le explicó Alice.- En una ceremonia religiosa para luego compartir una fiesta.

-En donde habrán humanos para cenar… ¿no?-preguntó Garrett.

-No, te equivocas.-dijo Alice.- Nosotros somos un aquelarre que no se alimenta de humanos. Apreciamos sus vidas, es por eso que nos alimentamos de animales.

-¿Es así como logran tener sus ojos de aquel…extraño color?

-Así es.-dijo Kate.

-Nunca había escuchado de algo como eso.

-Somos dos aquelarres que llevamos ese tipo de dietas.-dijo Kate.- En total somos trece.

-Trece vampiros que no beben sangre humana, divididos en dos aquelarres. ¡Vaya, eso es genial!-dijo emocionado.- ¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Alice, Kate y yo intercambiamos miradas de desconfianza. ¿Debíamos confiar en aquel nómada? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? Escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotras y volteamos.

-Dice la verdad.-dijo Maggie.

La pequeña Maggie estaba parada en el pórtico de la casa junto a Edward. Éste estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra uno de los pilares del pórtico. Nos sonrió.

-Déjenlo pasar. Está impresionado con nuestra forma de vivir.-nos dijo Edward. Luego, miró a Garrett.- No todos los presentes son vegetarianos como nosotros. Tú y ellos pueden compartir presas humanas, pero que no sea de los pueblos cercanos. No queremos que nos vengan a perseguir. Nadie sabe de nosotros.

-No diré ni haré nada que pueda perjudicarlos. Lo juro.-dijo Garrett.

Todos miramos a Maggie. Ella sonrió con inocencia, asintió una vez con la cabeza y se marchó hacia dentro.

-Puedes entrar.-dijo Alice.- Bienvenido, Garrett.

-Gracias.

El nómada nos miró a cada una, pero permaneció más prendido de Kate. Edward soltó una carcajada. Garrett sonrió y entró a la casa. Edward lo siguió.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Kate.

-Ya lo verán.-dijo Alice.- Será una boda realmente linda y llena de romance.

-Como tú digas, Alice.-dijo Kate.

La joven me miró extrañada, pero Alice sonrió. Esperamos una hora más y al ver que nadie más iba a llegar, entramos a la casa. La sala estaba repleta de vampiros. Todo el mundo conversaba con todos, todo el mundo reía y compartía experiencias. Al parecer, todos se caían muy bien. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche llegó Carlisle. Inmediatamente muchos de los invitados se abalanzaron a saludarlo. Me impresioné como Carlisle comenzaba a hablar japonés con sus amigos monjes.

-¿Vampiros monjes?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Bizarro, ¿no?-dijo Edward.- Al principio yo tampoco entendía, pero luego de leer sus mentes, todo se me hizo muy claro.

-¿Les leíste la mente? ¿Comprendes japonés?

-Así es.

-¿Sabes cómo se llaman?-le pregunté.

-Por supuesto. El más alto de los tres se llama Yokosuka, el que le sigue en tamaño se llama Kimihiro y el más pequeño de los tres se llama Watanuk.

-De nuevo.-le pedí.- Me he perdido…

-Bella, no es tan difícil.

-Los llamaré monjes. Es más fácil.

-Como desees.-dijo divertido.- Ellos no comprenden inglés, así que no creo que se te acerquen. Están acá porque necesitaban un favor de Carlisle y él los invitó al matrimonio.

-¿Qué favor?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de brazos.- Pero era importante, ya que salieron de su refugio sin chistar cuando Carlisle habló con ellos.

-Vaya…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Kimihiro tiene un don, el de la precognición.

-¿Cómo Alice?

-No, es diferente.

-Explícate.

-Alice _ve_ las cosas, en cambio Kimihiro las _dibuja_.

-¿Las dibuja?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Cómo es eso?

-El tiene visiones, pero las dibuja y luego se hace consciente de lo que vio en su visión cuando ve en dibujo.

-¿Cómo…-me sentía un poco ridícula al preguntar esto- cómo aquel tipo en la series "Heroes"? El tal…Isaac Méndez ¿o algo por el estilo?

-Así es, igual a él. Kimihiro no es consciente de su visión hasta que la ve dibujada.

-Sorprendente.-dije extasiada.

-Así son los amigos de Carlisle.

-Carlisle es muy afortunado.

-Se podría decir que sí.

Edward me besó en los labios y nos dirigimos a conversar con los gemelos islandeses –que estaban siendo acosados por Tanya e Irina. Los pocos días que pasaron para la boda pasaron rápidamente. Y –cuando por fin- había llegado el día, Rosalie se había transformado en una persona completamente nerviosa. No dejaba de darnos órdenes sobre las cosas que teníamos que hacer, para luego criticar la forma en la cual hacíamos lo que ella quería.

El día de la boda Rosalie no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro en su habitación. Esme, Alice y yo éramos las encargadas de prepararla para la ceremonia. Pero no nos dejaba hacer nuestro trabajo, ya que estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿La pista de baile está como lo ordené?-preguntó.

-Amplia, de madera pulida y opaca, para que no se vea nada que no se deba ver.-dijo Esme.

-Perfecto. ¿Y la vajilla?

-Los monjes pasaron a China y te trajeron la vajilla que tanto te gustaba.-dije.

-Perfecto, perfecto.-repitió.- ¿Y los manteles? ¿Son de seda como pedí?

-Rosalie, todo está en orden.-dijo Alice.- Todo como tú lo pediste.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-¡Ugh! Odio los nervios.

-Pero Rose, esta es como la veinteava vez que te casas.-dije.

-Es la boda número cincuenta y siete.-me corrigió la novia.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamé sorprendida.- ¿Cómo te has casado tantas veces en setenta años?

-Por lo menos una vez al año.-dijo Esme.- Estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de ceremonias, Bella.

-Vaya, esto es impresionante.-comenté.- No pensé que fueran tantas veces. Y ¿aún así tienes nervios?

-Son nervios por ver a mi Em.-dijo con tono soñador.- ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo en su traje!

-Se verá guapo, eso lo supongo.-dije.- Pero si no te apuras, tú eres la que no se verá guapa.

-¡Oh, manos a la obra!-dijo Rosalie.

Las tres nos abalanzamos sobre ella y la comenzamos a vestir y arreglar para el evento. Todos los invitados ya estaban en el lugar del evento y todos estaban vestidos con mucha elegancia. Cuando Rosalie estuvo lista, nos apartamos de ella para que se viera en su enorme espejo. Rosalie estaba usando un vestido blanco perlado, de tirantes delgados y sin espalda. La parte superior era ajustada a sus curvas y la de abajo era suelta. Rosalie estaba usando la gargantilla de diamantes que le había regalado y una hermosa diadema de diamantes –la cual le pertenecía a ella. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño bastante elegante. Se vio y sonrió. Estaba completamente radiante.

-¡Que hermosa te ves!-dijo Esme.

-Gracias.-susurró Rosalie. Nos miró, a mí y a Alice, y nos dijo: es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan. Esme es mi dama de honor así que ella se encargará.

-Ok.-dijo Alice.- Te ves hermosa y te deseo mucha suerte.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la mejilla. Yo la imité. Luego, salimos corriendo hasta el lugar del evento. Alice llevaba puesto un vestido strapless, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de gaza. Era de color rosado y sus zapatos le hacían juego. Yo llevaba puesto un corsé azul y una falda del mismo color. La falda me llegaba sobre las rodillas y mis zapatos le hacían juego a mi conjunto. Además, estaba usando un collar de perlas que Alice me había prestado. Cuando llegamos al lugar, todos estaban esperándonos. Edward y Jasper se acercaron rápidamente a nosotras.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Jasper.

-Todo excelente.-dijo Alice.- ¡Rose se ve tan…!

Alice dejó de hablar abruptamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo, así que volteamos para ver qué estaba mirando. Un ciervo pequeño estaba pastando al lado del altar. Miré a mi familia vegetariana y pude notar como a algunos les había bajado las ganas de un pequeño aperitivo antes de la boda. Alice salió corriendo con dirección hacia el animal, pero éste –censando el peligro- salió corriendo. Alice salió corriendo detrás del animal, provocando una pequeña persecución.

-¡No, animalito!-dijo Alice corriendo detrás del ciervo.- ¡No escapes de mí, yo no te quiero comer!

Alice continuó con su persecución del ciervo –ya que el animal sólo se movía en círculos o entre los demás invitados-, mientras que los demás invitados rieron deleitados por la diversión que Alice les estaba proporcionando.

-Cariño, arruinarás tu vestido.-le dijo Jasper.

-Quiero atrapar al maldito ciervo, Jazz.-dijo Alice entre dientes.

-¿Para qué? ¿Te lo quieres comer?

-¡Quiero salvarlo!

-Entonces deja de perseguirlo y que se marche solo. Él sabrá qué hacer, Alice.

Mi cuñada se detuvo a regañadientes y dejó que el ciervo se marchara entre los árboles. Alice volvió hacia donde estábamos nosotros, refunfuñando. Al parecer, no podía comprender que el ciervo escapara de ella, cuando solamente quería ayudarlo.

-Es un ciervo –le dije-, es obvio que va a escapar de nosotros. Somos peligrosos para él.

-¡Pero yo no quería comérmelo!

-Él no sabía eso.-le dijo Edward.

-Como sea.-masculló.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y todos corrimos hasta nuestros respectivos puestos. Rosalie entró sola al pasillo que la llevaría al altar, seguida por Esme –quien era su dama de honor. En el altar se encontraba Carlisle –quien era el sacerdote-, Emmett y Edward –quien era su padrino. Cuando Rosalie llegó al altar, la música dejó de sonar. Y Carlisle comenzó con su prédica.

-Queridos familia, amigos y cercanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Lillian Hale en sagrado matrimonio.

Carlisle continuó con su prédica sobre la importancia del amor en la vida y del ser amado. Cada palabra que decía, hacía que alguien en la audiencia soltara un suspiro soñador. Carlisle sabía cómo decir cosas bonitas. Durante la ceremonia miré a Edward varias veces y recordaba lo afortunada que era. Él me había elegido a mí y eso me hacía especial. Tenía tantas ganas de cogerlo de la mano y apretársela para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Pero él era el padrino de Emmett, así que estaba junto a él en el altar. Miré a mi lado y vi como Alice se colgaba del brazo de Jasper y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Él la miró de reojo y sonrió al verla muy alegre a su lado. Miré a mí alrededor y vi como varias parejas –algunas ya conocidas y otras recién formadas- compartían juntos las palabras que Carlisle decía. Así que a esto se refería Alice con una "boda llena de romance".

Cuando la ceremonia terminó –con el beso de los novios- todos aplaudimos y nos dirigimos hacia la improvisada sala de baile. Un par de mesas y sillas rodeaba la pista de baile. Sobre las mesas habían copas de champaña y pude notar como habían cajas y cajas de alcohol. Muchos de los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre el alcohol. La música comenzó a sonar y la fiesta comenzó. Me senté en una mesa junto a Jasper y a Alice. Los tres brindamos con champaña y comenzamos a beber.

A las pocas horas, más de un vampiro estaba hablando estupideces a causa del alcohol. A la mitad de la fiesta había aparecido un amigo nómada de Carlisle llamado Alistair. Él había llegado cargado de botellas de una de las mejores marcas de whiskey y diciendo que –por nada del mundo- se podía perder la boda de una de las hijas de Carlisle. A los pocos segundos estaba ebrio de tanto tomar su propio whiskey. Edward me había sacado a bailar y nos habíamos divertido en la pista de baile. Tanya bailó toda la noche con Ragnar e Irina bailó con Eidur. Kate se había hecho de rogar, pero finalmente había terminado bailando con Garrett. Al parecer, las tres hermanas habían sufrido de amor a primera vista o a segunda, como había sido el caso de Kate.

A las pocas horas había llegado la hora de que Rosalie lanzara el ramo. Todas las solteras corrieron para tratar de agarrarlo. Kate, Tanya, Irina, Maggie; fueron. Incluso las que estaban con pareja fueron a tratar de agarrar el ramo. Por lo tanto, al grupo se le había agregado, Tia, Alice, Siobhan y Emilia. Yo estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Edward. Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor y miraba la escena sobre mi hombro. Se nos unió Jasper, quien sonreía al ver como su esposa se peleaba con las demás.

-¿Listas?-preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Sí!-chillaron todas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¡Aquí va!-gritó.

Rosalie lanzó el ramo y en ese momento, todo se volvió cámara lenta. Vi como las chicas luchaban como fieras por agarrar el ramo. De la nada, Tanya se adelantó al grupo. Todo parecía que iba a ser ella quien agarraría el ramo. Ragnar y Eidur llegaron a nuestro lado en ese momento.

-Cuidado, Ragnar.-bromeó Jasper.- Mira lo que tu nueva chica está a punto de agarrar…

Ragnar miró el ramo. Entrecerró los ojos y –misteriosamente- el ramo se congeló y se hizo añicos. Jasper miró a Ragnar y Edward también lo hizo. Eidur estalló en carcajadas. Las chicas observaron como los fragmentos del ramo caían al suelo. Ragnar observó hacia al lado, como si no supiera lo que había pasado. Miré a Edward.

-¿Ragnar también tiene un don?-pregunté.

-Puede congelar las cosas con su mirada.-me respondió Eidur.

-Es un don muy interesante.-comenté.

-No cuando vives en un lugar rodeado de hielo y nieve.-dijo Ragnar.

-Oh.-dije.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír cuando vieron como las chicas se lamentaban por el ramo congelado. Ragnar y Eidur desaparecieron por un momento, hasta que las cosas se calmaron. Luego del fiasco del ramo, todo el mundo ocupó –de nuevo- la pista de baile. Y la fiesta continuó su ritmo. Los invitados se habían quedado un par de días más, continuando las celebraciones –porque la fiesta había durado una semana- y luego se habían marchado. A excepción de cuatro vampiros; Alistair, Garrett, Eidur y Ragnar. Alistar se había quedado porque sentía la necesidad de ponerse al día con Carlisle. Los hermanos islandeses habían cambiado su amor por sus tierras heladas por su nuevo amor por las hermanas. Y Garrett había decidido abandonar su condición de nómada para quedarse junto a Kate. Los tres habían aceptado todo lo que eso implicaba. Así que las hermanas se encontraban felices de enseñarles a sus nuevos hombres su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Bueno, algo positivo podemos sacar de todo esto.-dije.

Estábamos sentados en la sala –sólo los Cullen y yo- conversando. Alistar todavía seguía con nosotros, pero no se encontraba ahora acá, ya que había salido a cazar a los pueblos más lejanos para no causar problemas. Todos los presentes me miraron cuando hablé.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Tanya no volverá a rondar a mi hombre.-sonreí.

-E Irina dejará en paz a Emmett.-dijo Rosalie.- Muy buenas noticias.

-Le tomó cincuenta y ocho bodas para comprender eso.-bromeó Alice.

Todos reímos ante aquel comentario, que –después de todo- era muy cierto. Continuamos conversando sobre los invitados que habían venido, cuando –repentinamente- Alice guardó silencio. Su mirada se perdió y supimos que estaba teniendo una visión. Después de que un par de segundos transcurrieran, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó Jasper.

-Va a ver una tormenta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Carlisle con preocupación.

Todos lo miramos, confundido. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?

-Que habrá una tormenta en cinco días más. Y eso quiere decir, baseball.

-¡Yuhu!-gritó Emmett extasiado.

Todos celebramos aquella noticia, pero no pude dejar de notar como Carlisle se hundía cada vez más en el sillón. Había algo que le preocupaba y que no iba a decirnos. Miré a Edward. Él tenía su mirada fija en Carlisle. Y fue ahí, cuando comencé a preocuparme yo también. ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar en cinco días más?

º0º0º0º0º

**¿Inspiración a dónde te has ido? Jajaja, en este momento estoy con 0 inspiración. No sé que voy a hacer porque quiero seguir escribiendo fics, pero tengo tantas cosas dando vuelta por mi cabeza… ¿Me odiarían mucho si no les diera un nuevo fic pronto?**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	39. La Muerte De Un Amigo

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve: La Muerte De Un Amigo.**

**Bella POV.**

Cinco días habían pasado y el día de la gran tormenta había llegado. Alistair estaba emocionado por ser partícipe de algo como esto. Él no conocía las tradiciones norteamericanas, así que no sabía qué diablos era el baseball. Aún así, estaba emocionado. Habíamos invitado al aquelarre de Tanya para que nos acompañara. Ellos eran ocho y nosotros éramos ocho. Esme había decidido que Alistair jugara en su lugar, ya que ella sería la réferi.

Estaba emocionada por el juego. Por fin podría jugar y disfrutar de un juego completamente vampírico –como le llamaba Alice. Aquella mañana amaneció completamente nublada. Alice había predicho la tormenta para la tarde. Así que estuvimos toda la mañana esperando con ansias que llegara la hora. Ya teníamos un claro seleccionado para jugar y todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba la tormenta. Alrededor del medio día, todos nos marchamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para prepararnos. Edward estaba cambiándose, cuando me surgió una duda.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-me preguntó desde el closet.

-¿Qué pasa si soy mala para esto?

Lo escuché reírse a carcajadas.

-Esto es serio, Edward.-dije enfadada.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó, asomando su maravilloso torso desnudo por la puerta del closet.

-Sí, lo digo enserio.-dije tratando de mantenerme concentrada en lo que estaba pensando.

-Pues…-Edward salió del closet, dejándome ver con mayor detalle su torso desnudo.- No conozco a ningún vampiro que sea malo en el baseball.

-Puede que yo lo sea.

Estaba sentada en el taburete de mi tocador. Edward se acercó a mí, dejando su pecho de perfecto mármol esculpido a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Edward estaba jugando con mi autocontrol. Lamentablemente yo no era tan buena con eso.

-No seas tontita.-cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo al rostro.- No vas a ser la primera vampira mala para el baseball. Serás buena, al igual que el resto. Ya lo verás…se te hará fácil.

-¿Lo crees?

-Así es. Es más fácil que jugarlo como humano.

-Que bueno.-sonreí.

Edward soltó mi rostro, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Me estaba incitando a que me lanzara sobre él. Todo mi autocontrol se estaba yendo. Oh, cuantas ganas tenía de lanzarme sobre él y hacerlo gemir mi nombre reiteradamente. Me mordí el labio inferior con lujuria. Él arqueó una ceja. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me estremecí. Colocó sus manos sobre mis muslos para apoyarse.

-Hazlo.-susurró con voz seductora.- Juguemos un rato.

-Cuanto te odio.-susurré yo.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujé hacia atrás, provocando que se tambaleara y que cayera sobre nuestra cama. Caminé hacia él de forma seductora, quitándome rápidamente la ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Me subí sobre Edward y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

-Has sido un mal vampiro.-susurré.

-Mmmm, ¿piensas castigarme?

-Oh, sí.-susurré.

-Hazlo.-gruñó deleitado.

Comencé a besarlo con furia, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Mi mente me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera mío en ese instante y que acabara inmediatamente con los jueguitos. Y mi cuerpo me pedía que hiciera lo que mi mente me pedía. Pero a mí me gustaban los jueguitos, ya que los dos nos poníamos más lujuriosos con aquellos. En un rápido movimiento, Edward se colocó sobre mí. Cogió mis manos y las apoyó contra la cama, detrás de mi cabeza. Mis piernas se enrollaron en el torso de Edward. Él sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Sus movimientos eran lentos y me hacían esperar –agónicamente- hasta que llegara lo mejor. Tocaron a la puerta y nos sobresaltamos.

-¿Edward, estás ahí?-preguntó Alistair.

Miré a mi esposo y él gruñó enfadado. Me lo quité de encima, cogí mi ropa del suelo y me dirigí al closet para vestirme. Le indiqué a Edward que DEBÍA abrirle la puerta a Alistair y conversar con él. Después de todo, era lo correcto. Edward caminó refunfuñando hasta la puerta. La abrió y se encontró a un sonriente Alistair. El vampiro entró a la habitación y yo salí del closet. Se sonreí, mientras salía de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

Bajé hasta la sala. Podía escuchar a Jasper y a Alice en su habitación. Al parecer, Jasper estaba persiguiendo a Alice por la habitación, ya que escuchaba las risitas tontas que Alice soltaba mientras escuchaba a los dos corriendo por su habitación. Emmett estaba cazando junto a su nueva esposa. Carlisle estaba trabajando y Esme estaba en la sala. Cuando entré a ésta, me senté junto a Esme. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo una revista de decoración. Sin darse cuenta, estaba tarareando la melodía que Edward había compuesto para ella. Sonreí al verla tan radiante.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Esme?

-¿Debo tener una razón para estarlo, mi querida Bella?

-Sé que siempre eres feliz, pero hoy estás radiante.

-Bueno, es sólo que hoy recibí una noticia muy importante.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Mira, contraté un investigador privado para que investigara a los chicos.

-¡Los chicos!-dije recordando repentinamente su existencia.- ¿Qué supiste de ellos? ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo está Elizabeth? ¿Ya habla de corrido o qué?

-Tranquila.-dijo sonriente.

-Me has colocado nerviosa. Necesito saber cómo están.

-Bueno, te agradará escuchar que los tres están en perfectas condiciones. Son muy felices con sus abuelos. Y éstos están ahorrando para que vayan a una buena escuela, para que –después- vayan a una buena universidad.

-¿Universidad? Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso…

-Lo sé.

-Espera un momento…debe haber otra cosa por la cual estás tan radiante.

-El investigador privado me trajo esto.-dijo Esme.

Debajo de un sillón sacó un marco de fotos. Lo depositó en mis manos y soltó una risita. Miré la foto. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Elizabeth, Jack y Henry estaban en la foto. Salían sonriendo y jugando con un par de juguetes. Sentí como algo en mi pecho se estrujaba y supuse que sería mi corazón de piedra. Sentí un pequeño ardor en mis ojos, como si éstos quisieran soltar un par de lágrimas, pero –repentinamente- se dieran cuenta de que estaban secos.

-Están tan…grande.-susurré.

-Lo sé.-dijo Esme.- Se ven tan lindos y felices.

-¿Dónde la colocarás?

-Sobre la chimenea, al medio de todas nuestras fotos.

Miré hacia la chimenea. Allí había varias fotos. Una de mi boda con Edward, una de la primera y única boda de Alice y Jasper, una de la nueva boda de Rosalie y Emmett, una foto de la boda de Esme y Carlisle y, -por último- una foto de todos nosotros, como una familia. Me paré y caminé hacia la chimenea. Coloqué la foto al medio, entre todos nosotros. Luego, retrocedí un par de pasos para ver la foto mejor.

-Muy lindo.-susurró Esme.

Se paró y se colocó a mi lado. Las dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente la foto por varios minutos. Recorrí mis borrosos pensamientos humanos en busca de los momentos que habíamos compartido. Traté de concentrarme en mis recuerdos, tratando de verlos más nítidos, pero no podía. Había algo que los cubría y me imposibilitaba verlos nítidos. En ese momento, sentí un par de pasos.

-¿Qué ven?-preguntó Emmett.

-Mira aquella foto.-le indicó Esme.

Emmett se detuvo a nuestro lado y miró la foto que Esme le indicaba. Rió entre dientes y se acercó a mirar de cerca.

-Han crecido.-apuntó.

-Así es.-dijo Esme.

-A Jack le creció el cabello y ha bajado un poco de peso.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Quién ha bajado de peso?-preguntó Rosalie entrando a la casa.

-Jack.-dijo Emmett apuntando la foto.- Mira, Rose; son los chicos.

Rosalie se acercó a la foto para ver mejor. Luego de ver a los chicos, retrocedió.

-Oh, ya veo.-susurró Rosalie con tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Es sólo que…me da un poco de nostalgia al ver la foto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que los vea. Los extraño mucho.

-Es parte de lo que somos.-le recordó Esme.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me rompe el corazón a ver a Jack.

-Están felices.-le dije.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¿Creen que…podamos visitarlos?-preguntó Emmett.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-dijo Esme.

-Oh, sólo para ver cómo están. Quizás visitarlos de noche, mientras duermen.-dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, es peligroso.-dijo Esme.- Viven en Florida. Hay mucho sol. Nos podemos exponer. Además, ellos nos recuerdan.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Es mejor visitar a las personas humanas que uno quiere cuando ya no pueden recordarte.-me explicó Rosalie.- O cuando no te conozcan. Yo hago eso de vez en cuando con mis sobrinos o con mis hermanos. Estos últimos están viejos y apenas recuerdan su pasado. Así que es algo beneficioso.

-Entonces, ¿podré visitar a Charlie y a Renée cuando estén viejos y casi con Alzheimer?-pregunté.

-Si tú quieres…-dijo Esme.

-Aparte de Rose, ¿alguien más lo ha hecho?

-Yo he fui varias veces a visitar a mis padres, cuando estaban en un hogar de ancianos.-dijo Emmett.

-Y yo fui a visitar a mi padre el día antes de que se muriera.-dijo Esme.- Estaba muy enfermo y me aparecí en su habitación aquella noche. Le dije que todo estaba bien. Él me preguntó si era un ángel y yo le respondí "nos vemos en el cielo". Fue bastante dramático, pero murió en paz y susurrando mí nombre. Mamá pensó que papá estaba delirando antes de morir.

-No quiero que Charlie ni Renée pienses que están delirando.

-Lamentablemente no puedes aparecerte de otra forma.-dijo Emmett.- A menos que no quieres que te vean. Yo me aparecía en las noches y conversaba con mi padre. Obviamente él pensaba que se trataba de un sueño, pero estaba feliz con eso.

-Y mis hermanos, apenas me reconocían.-dijo Rose.- Y cuando iba a visitar a mis sobrinos, los seguía a un club nocturno, me hacía amiga de ellos y les conversaba. Sólo para saber de sus vidas.

-Es…triste.-susurré.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Esme.- Pero es la única forma que tenemos para que alguno de nosotros sepa de sus familiares humanos.

-Después de todo, tenemos sentimientos y no se nos hace fácil abandonar a nuestros seres queridos humanos.-dijo Emmett.- Todos tenemos a alguien que nos ancle al mundo humano.

-Somos personas con sentimientos y recuerdos.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo comprendo, pero es triste. ¿Qué harán cuando ya no quede nadie más que los ancle al mundo de los humanos?

-Siempre hay alguien.-dijo Edward.

Los cuatro volteamos. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, escuchando nuestra conversación. Alistair estaba detrás de él, escuchando también con mucho interés. Quizás él no tenía a nadie que lo uniera al mundo humano. Y por lo tanto, no comprendía a cabalidad lo que estábamos hablando.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunté.- ¿A quién tienes?

-Por muchos años no tuve a nadie y me sentía vacío. Observaba como los demás visitaban a sus familiares para verlos y cuidar de sus sueños. Y yo, estaba solo en este mundo. Hasta que apareció la luz en mi vida.

-¿Qué luz?-pregunté.

-La luz que me ancló al mundo de los humanos y me hizo verlo todo de forma distinta.

-¿Quién, Edward?-pregunté curiosa.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Así es. Tú llamaste mi atención entre muchos rostros. Tú fuiste la que –con una fuerza indescriptible- me anclaste al mundo de los humanos.

-Pero ahora soy una de ustedes, ahora no te anclo.

-Ahora me anclan tus recuerdos, tu familia, tus amigos…tu ser completo, tu esencia es la que me ancla.

-Yo…

Quedé muda. ¿Qué debía decirle? Yo era el ancla de Edward y lo seguía siendo. Aún cuando ya no pertenecía a aquel mundo. Me sentí tan extraña en ese momento, entraña y hermosa. Como si las palabras de Edward hicieran sentido de una forma muy poco convencional. Había puesto un hechizo sobre Edward y lo había anclado. Yo era la razón de muchas cosas para él. Y lo más extraño de todo era, que yo ya sabía esas cosas. Yo sabía que era lo más especial que existía en el mundo para él. Yo sabía que lo había cambiado de muchas formas. Había tocado su interior y lo había hecho mío. Había hecho que su corazón hubiese vuelto a latir. Yo era su centro.

-Así es, Bella.-sonrió y caminó hacia.- Eres mi centro.

-Ay que tierno.-dijo Emmett, bromeando.

-Celoso.-le dije.

-¡Ja, claro!-dijo Emmett.- ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Para nada! Yo tengo a la mujer más hermosa y genial a mi lado. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Como digas.-dijo Edward.

Agarró mi rostro y fundimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Alrededor, escuché como Alistair les preguntaba cómo funcionaba todo esto del ancla al mundo humano. Esme rió y comenzó a explicarle, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Pero yo en ese momento me encontraba en Edwardland junto a mi maravilloso esposo. Nuestro beso duró varios minutos, ya que no necesitábamos aire para respirar. Y eso lo hacía más duradero. Pero nos tuvimos que separar porque Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Vamos!-chilló.- ¡Es la hora!

Edward y yo nos separamos parea mirarla. Alice estaba dando saltitos de emoción, mientras trataba de que Emmett se moviera. Alice lo tenía cogido del brazo y tironeaba de éste para que su hermano se moviera. Emmett estaba muerto de la risa y no se movía ningún centímetro. Jasper bajó las escaleras y suspiró al ver el comportamiento infantil de su esposa.

-Algún día madurará.-le dijo Edward, dándole esperanzas.

-Espero que no lo haga jamás. La amo tal como es; con su infantilidad incluida. Después de todos, si Alice no fuera infantil, no sería ella.

-Toda la razón.-dije.

Después de unos segundos, todos subimos a cambiarnos. Carlisle llegó a los pocos minutos y se preparó para salir con nosotros. A la media hora, estábamos en el campo preparándonos para jugar. Tanya y los demás llegaron al poco rato.

-¿Listos para perder contra nosotros?-preguntó Tanya.

-¿Nosotros, contra ustedes?-dijo Rosalie. Ella subió el bate que tenía en sus manos y apuntó a Tanya.- Ustedes serán los que morderán el polvo.

Tanya soltó una carcajada, al igual que sus hermanas. Rosalie se apartó de las chicas y se acercó a donde nosotros estábamos. Esme estaba con Alistair recorriendo el campo, enseñándole las reglas del juego. Carlisle y Eleazar estaban marcando las bases del campo. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward y yo estábamos conversando, cuando llegó Rosalie.

-Vamos a patearles el trasero.-nos dijo cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

-Así se habla.-dijo Emmett.

Jasper y Emmett se miraron. Se alejaron y par de pasos y comenzaron a lanzarse la bola a gran velocidad. Obviamente estaban pavoneándose de su gran habilidad para el juego. A los pocos segundos, se les unió Edward. Rosalie sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el bate. Lo tomaba desde el mango y lo daba vuelta a gran velocidad, como un bastón de porrista. Alice se acomodó su gorra de baseball y miró al cielo. Yo me sentía muy inútil sin hacer nada. Tampoco quería hacer algo, ya que no sabía cómo jugar este juego. Lamentablemente mi experiencia humana con los deportes no era un gran referente.

-¡Es la hora!-gritó Alice.

Todos miramos al cielo. Éste tronó y sonreímos. La tormenta había comenzado. Corrimos hasta nuestras posiciones. La primera en batear era Tanya. Por experiencia sabía que Edward era muy rápido, así que –cualquier cosa que ella le lanzara- Edward atraparía la bola. Tanya se colocó en posición de bateo, esperando a que Alice le lanzara la bola. Alice lo hizo y la bola salió volando hacia Tanya con un sonido silbante. Mis ojos la podían ver con facilidad, pero estaba muy segura que mis ojos humanos jamás lo habían hecho. Tanya bateó con toda su fuerza, provocando un sonoro chasquido y que la bola saliera disparada por el campo.

Inmediatamente varios de nosotros salimos disparados. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero sentía dentro de mí una fuerza que me impulsaba a salir corriendo detrás de la bola. Me adelanté a ésta y di un gran salto para agarrarla en el aire. Cuando la hice, se la lancé a Rosalie –quien estaba haciendo de cátcher. Vi como Rose agarraba la bola antes de que Tanya terminara la carrera.

-¡Out!-gritó Esme.

Mi equipo estalló en júbilo. Edward llegó a mi lado y me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Bien hecho, Bella!-me felicito.- Corriste muy bien.

-Gracias.-dije avergonzada.

Emmett me dio una gran palmadita en la espalda, haciendo que me tambaleara un poco. Pero sabía muy bien que esa era la forma de felicitarme. Continuamos jugando. Los nuevos integrantes de nuestro juego –Ragnar, Eidur, Garrett y Alistair- estaban muy entusiasmados. Como jamás habían jugado algo como esto, estaban completamente fuera de sí. Era el turno de Carmen de lanzar. Su golpe era fuertísimo y mandó la bola a volar muy fuera del campo. Aún así, salimos todos corriendo detrás de ésta. En un momento –sin darme cuenta cómo- nos separamos. Al parecer, la bola se los había perdido. Me detuve para tratar de escuchar o ver por dónde podía estar. En ese momento, escuché a alguien correr hacia mí. Tanya apareció y se detuvo en seco cuando me vio.

-La he perdido.-le anuncié.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó mirando a su alrededor.- Puedo jurar de que cayó por acá.

-No la veo.-le dije mirando a mí alrededor.

-Qué extraño…-susurró.

Nos pusimos a revolver los matorrales que había a nuestro alrededor en busca de la bola. Mientras hacíamos eso, olisqueé el ambiente para buscar la esencia de la bola, que estaba impregnada con la esencia de nosotros. Pero tampoco la pude encontrar. Nos adelantamos un poco más en el bosque, hasta que escuchamos un par de pasos acercándose a nosotras. Dos hombres que caminaban en perfecta sincronía aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos. Tanya siseó y yo la imité, sin saber realmente porqué. Pero sentía que eran peligrosos.

Los dos estaban vestidos con capas largas color gris. Los eran altos y no podía apreciar muy bien sus cuerpos, ya que los llevaban cubiertos por las capas. Los dos poseían un cierto tono oliváceo en su piel, sus ojos eran borgoña y una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba sus rostros. El que iba a la derecha tenía el cabello corto, mientras que el que iba a la izquierda le caía el cabello hasta los hombros. Tanya se colocó en posición defensiva, yo la imité.

-Tranquila, mujer.-dijo el de la derecha.- No hemos venido para hacerles daño.

-Por lo menos no a ti.-dijo el de la izquierda con tono burlón.

Gruñí. Obviamente que se estaba refiriendo a mí. ¿Me venía a hacer daño a mí? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él? Traté de recordar, pero mis recuerdos eran frágiles. Y por lo tanto, no sabía quién era aquel vampiro que estaba frente a mí y que me amenazaba. Tanya me miró y negó la cabeza. Me estaba advirtiendo que no hiciera nada. Pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer. Yo era una neófita sin ninguna experiencia en combate.

En ese momento recordé la conexión que tenía con Edward. Con mucho esfuerzo bajé mi barrera mental y extendí mi escudo para que me protegiera a mí y a Tanya. Eso era algo no había pensado hacer jamás._ ¡Edward! _Grité con toda mi fuerza. A lo lejos, una manada de pájaros salieron revoloteando con gran escándalo. Los dos hombres desviaron su atención a aquello.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Tanya.

Las dos nos dimos media vuelta y salimos disparadas hacia el campo. Pude escuchar a uno de los hombres maldecir. Luego de un rato, salieron corriendo detrás de nosotras para darnos alcance. Corrí lo más rápido posible, y –al mismo tiempo- traté de no dejar a Tanya atrás. Cuando llegamos al campo, Esme volteó a vernos. Ella, Carlisle, Carmen, Alistair y Eleazar estaban sentados sobre una roca, solos en la mitad del campo. Esme se paró y me lancé a sus brazos.

-¡Esme!-grité.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sobresaltada.

-¡Ellos!-gritó Tanya.

Carlisle, Alistair, Carmen y Eleazar se pararon. Entre todos formamos una línea de ataque y nos colocamos en posición de defensa. Expandí mi escudo para protegerlos a todos, pero me sorprendí al notar que ya estaban protegidos. Sentía ansiedad al no tener protegidos a los demás miembros de mi familia. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaban!?

**Rosalie POV**.

Cuando Carmen sacó la bola del campó, salimos todos corriendo detrás de ésta. Mis ojos estaban fijas en la bola y no iba a permitir que ésta cayera en manos equivocadas. No me di cuenta cómo, pero de un segundo a otro, nos separamos. Emmett me siguió, pisándome los talones. Volteé y le sonreí. Yo iba a ganarle. No iba a permitir que mi hombre-mono me ganara.

-¡Ríndete Rose!-me gritó.

-¡Jamás!-dije divertida.

-¡No sabes contra quien estás peleando!-dijo divertido.

-¡Tú eres el que no lo sabe!

Corrimos varios metros, pero todavía no alcanzábamos la bola. De la nada, Emmett ronroneó y saltó sobre mí. Caímos al suelo, sin antes derribar un árbol. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Era tan infantil y no permitía perder en ningún juego. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, como si con eso me fuera a rendir.

-¡Di que soy el mejor!-dijo divertido.

-¡No, no lo haré!-dije entre carcajadas.

-¡Esta es una batalla perdida, Rose!

-No.-reí.

-¡Admítelo!

No pude decir nada más, ya que de mi boca sólo salían risas. Emmett continuó con su "tortura" para que admitiera que él era mejor que yo, hasta que lo admití.

-¡Ok, ok, lo admito!-se detuvo.- ¡Eres mejor que yo!

-¡Ja, lo sabía!

En aquel instante comenzó a llenarme de besos. Esta vez, solté un par de risitas tontas. Amaba cuando Emmett me llenaba de besos. Me hacía sentir tan amada que no podía evitar soltar risitas tontas. Realmente no era parte de mí soltar ese tipo de risitas, pero Emmett provocaba eso en mí. En aquel momento, escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Emmett se detuvo y juntos volteamos a ver. Irina, Ragnar y Eidur estaban parados a escasos metros de nosotros. Los islandeses estaban muertos de la risa, mirando cómo nos divertíamos. Irina estaba de brazos cruzados y nos miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Supongo que no saben dónde está la bola, ¿cierto?-preguntó Irina.

-¿Pareciera que estamos buscando la estúpida bola?-le respondió Emmett divertido.

-No, parece que ustedes dos se han aburrido de nuestro juego y buscaron otra forma de divertirse.-le dijo Irina.

Emmett soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas. Eidur y Ragnar lo imitaron. Me quité a Emmett de encima y me paré. Comencé a sacudirme mi ropa cuando olisqueé algo extraño en el ambiente. Era un aroma dulzón, bastante empalagoso. Me aguanté la respiración, tratando de dejar de olerlo. Pero el olor estaba por todas partes. Los otros se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando torcí la nariz con desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?-preguntó Ragnar con su acento islandés.

-¿No lo huelen?-pregunté.- Es horrendo.

Los cuatro olisquearon el ambiente. Emmett se paró rápidamente y me colocó detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté asustada.

-Ese es el olor de Jane.-susurró.

-Bravo.-escuchamos un par de aplausos.- Al parecer el monigote fue el único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

De las sombras aparecieron tres personas. Dos eran de pequeño tamaño y la tercera era una mujer alta. Jane salió de las sombras, mientras que su capa casi negra ondeaba con el viento que había comenzado a correr. Su cabello castaño claro y corto, también ondeaba con el viento. A su lado derecho la otra de figura de pequeño tamaño se hizo visible. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y su capa era de un color diferente al de Jane; aún así, los dos compartían características similares. La tercera figura era de cabello caoba y llevaba puesta una capa de color gris. La mujer me sonrió, como si supiera quién era.

-¿Qué hace la guardia de los Vulturis tan lejos de sus amos?-preguntó Emmett.

-¿Quién dijo que nuestros amos no estaban acá?-preguntó el joven con tono burlón.

-Muy buena respuesta, Alec.-dijo Jane.

-Gracias, Jane.-le respondió Alec.

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa triunfal. Así que Alec –el hermano gemelo de Jane- era el que la acompañaba. Entonces, ¿Quién era la otra mujer?

-Si desean hablar con Carlisle…-comenzó a decir Irina.

-Oh, no.-Jane negó con la cabeza.- Nosotros no queremos hablar con Carlisle. Nuestros amos, sí.

-¿Y dónde están sus amos?-preguntó Ragnar.

-Camino a ver a Carlisle.-dijo Alec.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes tan lejos de sus amos?-siseó Eidur.

Alec y Jane comenzaron a reír malévolamente. Lo que me hizo pensar en que tenían permiso de sus amos para venir a buscarnos. Habían esperado a que nos separáramos para poder atacarnos. Gruñí, al igual que el resto. La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos fijos en Emmett. Agarré de la camisa a mi esposo y obligué a que se pegara aún más a mí. Sabía que Emmett estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos. Y eso me preocupó. Sabía que Jane era peligrosa, pero me atemorizaba aún más el don de Alec. Había escuchado de los labios de Carlisle lo terrible que era su don. Y me atemoricé al pensar en lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

En aquel momento, una bandada de pájaros salió volando a lo lejos. Los tres se distrajeron y nosotros salimos corriendo. Escuché como Jane le ordenaba a Alec que hiciera algo. Así que me preparé para sentir la nada misma. Pero nada ocurrió. Seguía sintiendo y utilizando todos mis sentidos. Miré al resto. Ninguno parecía preocupado, ya que nadie había notado que el don de Alec no estaba funcionando en nosotros. Corrimos hasta el campo de baseball. Y no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos al linde del bosque y vimos –aterrorizados- como algunos miembros de la guardia Vulturi aterrorizaban a Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar y Alistair. En ese momento escuché un gruñido gutural a mis espaldas. Volteé y vi como Emmett se lanzaba al rescate de Esme. Rugí junto a él y lo imité.

**Jasper POV.**

Alice y yo salimos disparados hacia el bosque. A mi lado, Alice danzaba en vez de correr. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y no realizaba esfuerzo alguno para hacerlos. A ella se le daban de forma natural. Sonreí y continué corriendo hacia adelante. Mientras lo hacía, analizaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Había cosas de mi vida militar que no había podido dejar de lado. Y ésta era una de aquellas.

No podía evitar analizar todo lo que había a mí alrededor y categorizarlo en: inofensivo, puede resultar peligroso, peligro inminente, peligro definitivo, muy peligroso y peligro de muerte. Era algo que se me daba con naturalidad. Todo lo categorizaba rápidamente en aquellas etiquetas mentales. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente y me molestaba categorizar a mi familia dentro de aquellas etiquetas. Al principio no podía evitarlo, pero ahora lo tenía muy controlado.

Miré de reojo a Alice. Sus ojos buscaban rápidamente la bola, sin dejar de concentrarse en la dirección a la que iba. Giramos hacia la izquierda en un roble y se detuvo. Yo me detuve un poco después que ella. La miré y la vi recorriendo su alrededor con la mirada. Miraba con incredulidad, como si desconfiara de algo. Caminé en silencio hacia ella y me detuve a su lado. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y sin decir nada, comencé a inspeccionar nuestro alrededor. Ella estaba buscando algo y yo lo busqué con ella, sin saber de qué se trataba.

Escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros. Instintivamente coloqué a Alice detrás de mí para protegerla. Eso era algo que se había arraigado en mí desde el momento en el que la conocí. Sentía una gran necesidad de protegerla y mantenerla a salgo, costara lo que costara. Me coloqué en posición defensiva y solté un gruñido por lo bajo.

-¡No nos ataques, Jasper!-gritó Kate.

Alice me agarró de mi camisa y la tironeó para que bajara mi guardia. Pero no lo hice hasta que Kate y Garrett aparecieron de las sombras con las manos en alto. Sólo en aquel momento, bajé mi guardia. Me relajé instantáneamente. Los dos bajaron sus manos y Alice salió del refugio que le había hecho. Me quedé parado rígidamente en mi lugar. Alice comenzó a hablar con Kate y Garrett.

Yo la observé con detenimiento. Ella jamás desconfiaba de alguien. Alice era de las personas que se entregaban ciegamente y nunca salía herida. Bueno, eso también era parte de mi trabajo. Cualquier persona que se acercara a ella con malas intensiones, se las veía conmigo. Ella no lo sabía, pero yo me había encargado de varios vampiros y humanos que deseaban hacerle daño.

Mi Alice era sagrada. Nadie tenía permiso para tocarle ni un solo cabello de su hermosa cabellera. Alice era mi todo y jamás permitiría verla triste. Por eso me encargaba de cuidarla. Alice soltó una risita melodiosa y sonreí instintivamente. Ella sacaba a la luz lo mejor de mí y por eso, estaba muy agradecido. Era impresionante sentir lo que irradiaba. Alice se encargaba de irradiar una alegría constante, esperanza, confianza y –sobre todo- su amor por mí y por nuestra familia.

-Y, ¿han visto la bola?-preguntó Garrett.

-No.-le respondió Alice.- Me desconcentraron.

-Usa tu súper visión del futuro para verla.-dijo Kate.

-Bueno.

Alice les sonrió y se concentró en el futuro. En aquel momento, una gran ola de incertidumbre me golpeó. Siempre ocurría lo mismo con Alice cuando estaba viendo el futuro. Lo que el resto no sabía era, que Alice se abruma al tener sus visiones. Para ella no era nada fácil escarbar en el futuro y –de repente- le provocaban fuertes migrañas. Cuando terminó su visión, una gran ola de terror me invadió. Su respiración se agitó, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Corrí hacia ella y la cogí de los brazos.

-¿¡Qué has visto!?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Yo…-sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte.

-¡Háblame, Alice!-grité.

A mi lado, Garrett y Kate comenzaron a impacientarse. Alice no hablaba, sólo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Logré capar las palabras "Vulturis", "Chelsea", "Corin" y "Afton". En ese momento, me puse en guarda nuevamente. Coloqué a Alice detrás de mí y comencé a escanear nuestro alrededor. Alice continuaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido y podía sentir su desesperación y terror. En ese momento, los divisé. Tres figuras comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros.

Gruñí, enfadado. Kate y Garrett se colocaron en guardia. Debía concentrarme. Mi objetivo era proteger a Alice, fuese como fuese. Y eso implicaba arriesgar mi vida para lograrlo. Si Alice vivía, yo sería feliz. Alice se aferró de mi camisa y me inmovilizó. Traté de zafármela, pero era tan pequeña que nada funcionaba con ella. Gruñí, pero ella ni se inmutó. Escuché sus sollozos y sus balbuceos se habían hecho más entendibles.

-¡NO Jasper!-chilló.

-¡Alice!-bramé.- ¡Déjame protegerte!

-No si eso significa sacrificar tu vida.-sollozó.- ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Alice!-bramé nuevamente.

-¡Vámonos!-chilló con desesperación.- ¡Vámonos ahora!

Me di media vuelta para enfrentar a Alice cara a cara. Sus ojos brillaban y pude sentir su tristeza. La tomé en mis brazos y salí disparado hacia el campo. Garrett y Kate nos siguieron de cerca. Pero yo era más rápido. Por lo tanto, nosotros llegamos primero. Sólo para ver las llamas elevarse hacia el cielo. Junto a la fogata, estaban todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Estaban abrazados y parecían sollozar por alguien de los nuestros. Me paralicé. ¿Habíamos perdido a alguien? En los lindes del bosque estaban varios miembros de la guardia y se les estaban uniendo más. Alice saltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia nuestra familia. Escuché el grito desesperado de Carlisle y mi mundo se vino al suelo.

-No.-susurré.- Por favor Dios, no.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando nos separamos, supuse que algo malo iba a pasar. Me quedé quieto en la mitad del bosque, esperando, escuchando, observando. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Hasta que escuché el grito desesperado de Bella. Me enfadé y golpeé un árbol, provocando que cayera. Una bandada de pájaros salió volando, temiendo que les hiciera algo. En aquel momento, percibí como varias personas se movían por el bosque. Inmediatamente los reconocí. Eran miembros de la guardia de los Vulturis. Me di vuelta, con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo para ayudar a mi familia, cuando una voz muy familiar me detuvo.

-Querido Edward.-dijo Aro.

-Aro.-dije calmadamente.

-¿Qué tal estás, Edward?

-Preocupado. Puedo sentir como tu guardia se divide y se pone en busca de mi familia. ¿Qué truco te traes entre manos, Aro?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada.-dijo calmadamente.- Sólo quiero juntarlos y como están dispersos, no encontré nada mejor que mi guardia los fuera a buscar.

-Mientras que Renata y Santiago los protegen.-dije mirando sobre el hombro de Aro.- Buenas tardes, Cayo y Marco.

-Edward.-dijo Cayo.- ¿Todo bien?

-Muy bien.-susurré.

-¿Qué tal tu humana? ¿También está bien?-preguntó.

-Está transformada, si a eso te refieres, Cayo.

-Oh, qué bien. Me gusta que cumplan las reglas. Después de todo, tu aquelarre no está exento a éstas.

-Si no hemos roto las reglas… ¿Qué hacen acá?-pregunté fijando mi mirada en Aro.

Cayo comenzó a darme un discurso sobre la importancia de las reglas que teníamos. Mientras lo hacía, yo escaneé sus pensamientos.

"_Espero que se una a mi guardia después de esto. Edward sería una gran suma a ésta. Si lo hiciera, nadie nos podría vencer. Seríamos más invencibles de lo que somos ahora. Los Vulturis volverían a estar en su época dorada. Seríamos imparables. Cuando lo codicio_" Pensaba Aro.

"_Está mirando al amo. Un paso en falso y comienzo con mi ataque. Está analizando a mi amo. Lo mira con mucho detenimiento. Algo está planeando. ¿En qué piensas, asqueroso vegetariano?_" Pensaba Renata con desprecio hacia mí. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella y le sonreí con sarcasmo. Jamás me vencería a mí. Ni ella ni Santiago eran competencia para mis habilidades. Ella se estremeció y comprendió que estaba leyéndole los pensamientos.

"_Renata es muy estúpida. Es obvio que el lee-mentes está leyendo nuestras mentes. No es muy difícil notarlo. ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? Es una lástima que no te daré información importante. Conmigo no ganarás, maldito_." Pensó Santiago. Pero podía notar el miedo que sentía por mí en sus pensamientos. Sería fácil ganarle.

"_Oh, esto es aburrido. ¿Es que no pueden darle un respiro al chico? ¿Tienen que amargarle la vida de aquel modo? No comprendo por qué quieren separarlo de su pareja. Ni Aro ni Cayo comprenden lo que es perder a una pareja. Edward querrá suicidarse luego que vea el cuerpo de su amada en llamas. ¿Felix y Demetri la habrán matado, ya?" _

Los pensamientos de Marco me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Eso era lo que la guardia había sido ordenada para hacer? ¿Matar a mi Bella para que yo me uniera a la guardia? Algo dentro de mí despertó con furia y no pude evitar soltar un rugido gutural. Los presentes retrocedieron un par de pasos, asustados. Cayo había guardado silencio inmediatamente y me miraba estupefacto. Ninguno de los presentes comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Eso creía hasta que vi a Marco sonreír. Él había puesto aquellos pensamientos en su mente para que me enterara de las verdaderas intenciones de los Vulturis. Le debía una muy grande.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Aro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Así que quieren asesinar a mi Bella?-pregunté con sarcasmo acercándome a él.

Tanto Santiago como Renata estaban estupefactos y paralizados. Solté una risa sádica, mientras me detenía. Mi visión se tiño de rojo y sentí las ansias. Necesitaba luchar, necesitaba saciar mi necesidad de lucha y sangre.

-Edward, nosotros no…-comenzó a decir Aro.

-¡Silencio!-grité.- ¡Bella jamás se dejará vencer por ustedes!-Sonreí con crueldad.- Bella destripará, hará pedacitos y quemará a su guardia. No la conocen, por lo tanto, no sabes cómo lucha.

-¡Ya basta de esta estupidez!-gritó Cayo.- ¡Ustedes rompieron las reglas!

-¿De qué forma?-bramé.- ¡La convertí en una de nosotros como ustedes pidieron!

-¡Pero no en el tiempo determinado!-bramó Cayo.

-¿Y por eso han venido a matarla? O tienen otra razón para hacerlo y esta fue sólo una excusa.

Los Vulturis intercambiaron una mirada de precaución y me puse a reír a carcajadas. En aquel momento escuché el grito desesperado de Carlisle. Todos los presentes miramos hacia donde provenía y miré –aterrorizado- como una columna de humo subía hasta el cielo. Alguien había matado a alguien. Y por el grito de Carlisle, podía notar que había sido uno de los nuestros. Más rabia sentí, más furia y frustración. Salí corriendo hacia mi familia y los Vulturis me siguieron a los pocos minutos.

Cuando llegué, no pude evitar buscar a mi Bella entre la multitud. Ella estaba en el suelo, aferrada a Esme. Las dos sollozaban desconsoladamente. Rosalie estaba abrazando a Emmett. A lo lejos, vi como Alice corría hacia los brazos de Carlisle y evitaba que hiciera algo estúpido. Jasper se acercaba a nuestra familia junto a Kate y Garrett. Carmen, Eleazar, Eidur, Tanya, Irina y Ragnar estaban a salvo. Entonces, ¿Quién había muerto?

Corrí hacia Bella y Esme. Las abracé con fuerza, sin comprender por quién sollozaban. En aquel momento, toda la guardia de los Vulturis se unió y sus amos llegaron al lugar del suceso. La guardia se formó a los costados de los tres Vulturis, protegiendo sus flancos. Se pusieron a conversar sobre el vampiro que estaba siendo calcinado. Ellos tampoco comprendían de quién se trataba. Jane se acercó a sus amos y dijo –muy complacida- el nombre del vampiro que se estaba quemando.

-Es Alistair, mis señores.-dijo Jane.

Miré inmediatamente la fogata. ¿Alistair había muerto? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal castigo? Ahora comprendía porque Carlisle estaba tan afectado. Después de todo, Alistair era uno de sus mejores amigos y uno de los que más tiempo había conocido.

-Ah, ya veo.-dijo Aro con calma.- ¿Estamos hablando de Alistair, el fugitivo, mi querida Jane?

-Así es.-dijo Jane.

-Ah, un fugitivo menos en el mundo.-dijo Aro.

-¿Qué provocó su ejecución?-preguntó Cayo mientras observaba emocionado como Alistair se quemaba.

-Osó cuestionar su poder.-dijo Jane.

-Muy bien hecho, Jane.-dijo Cayo.- ¿Quién le prendió fuego?

-Yo.-dijo Corin.

-Muy bien, Corin.-lo felicitó Cayo.

Aro observó a Carlisle y pudo notar su dolor. En sus pensamientos se arrepentía de habérselo provocado a un amigo tan querido como él. Pero tanto Aro como yo sabíamos que ya todo el daño estaba hecho. Gracias a Dios, el cariño que sentía por Carlisle le prohibió continuar con la matanza. Cuando Cayo dio un paso hacia adelante –para continuar castigándonos-, Aro lo detuvo.

-Basta de matanzas, hermano.-dijo Aro con solemnidad.- Ya le hemos provocado mucho dolor a nuestro querido amigo Carlisle.

-La muerte del fugitivo era necesaria.-espetó Cayo.

-Lo sé y comprendo tus motivos. Pero no queremos ser recordados por estos dos aquelarres como bestias sanguinarias que abusan de su poder, ¿o sí?

Cayo miró a Aro y comprendió sus motivaciones. Después de un rato, respondió.

-No, claro que no.-dijo a regañadientes Cayo.

-Muy bien.-dijo Marco.- Odio las matanzas.

Los tres Vulturis asintieron. Luego, Aro nos miró.

-Mis buenos amigos, lamento todo el dolor que les hemos hecho sentir. Hemos llegado a la decisión de no castigarlos por la falta que han cometido. Pueden irse en paz.-dijo Aro.- Espero que me perdones, Carlisle.

Carlisle ni lo miró. Aro suspiró y dio la orden para que se marcharan. En perfecta sincronía se marcharon todos, sin mirar atrás. Nosotros sollozamos la muerte de nuestro amigo Alistair hasta que el cielo volvió a tronar y la lluvia comenzó a caer. La fogata se apagó a los pocos minutos. En aquel momento, me paré y comencé a buscar piedras. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo sabía que esta era la última cosa que podía hacer por Alistair. Con ayuda de los chicos –Jasper, Emmett, Eidur, Eleazar, Ragnar y Garrett- junté suficientes rocas para hacer un montón bastante grande. Las colocamos sobre las cenizas de Alistair. Aquella sería su tumba. Nos colocamos a su alrededor y Alice dejó unas flores a los pies de la tumba.

-Que descanses en paz, amigo Alistair.-dijo Carlisle. Nos miró a todos.- Jamás debemos olvidar que hoy ha muerto un amigo.

Esme abrazó a su esposo y él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Es esto…-susurró Bella, todos la miramos.- ¿Es esto lo que vio Kimihiro?

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Carlisle estupefacto.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó Alice.- ¿Kimihiro vio que esto iba a pasar y yo no?

-Kimihiro vio que alguien de nosotros moría, pero no me dijo quién.

-Es por eso que bajaron de su monasterio.-comentó Eleazar.

-Así es.-dijo Carlisle.- Me trajeron el cuadro de una gran fogata y de mí, lamentándome al lado de ésta.

-Dios.-susurró Carmen y se santiguó.

-Carlisle…-susurró Esme.

-Estaré bien, cariño. En un par de días lo estaré. Debes tenerme paciencia.

-Todas la tendremos.-dijo Emmett.

-Sólo quiero que no nos olvidemos jamás de Alistair y de lo que hizo por nosotros.-dijo Carlisle.

-Por Alistair.-dijo Eleazar.

-¡Por Alistair!-gritamos todos.

El cielo tronó con furia, mientras veíamos por última vez la tumba de Alistair. Luego de eso, jamás volvimos. Pero Alistair vivió en nuestras memorias por los siglos y los siglos que duró nuestra existencia en este mundo.

º0º0º0º0º

**Algo triste, lo sé U.U Pero bueno, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. El próximo capítulo es el final y creo que es la forma perfecta de cerrar el fic. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Ha sido un encanto leer todos sus reviews, me alegran el día cuando los veo. Espero que comenten y me digan que opinan.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	40. Epílogo

_**So Wrong, It's Right**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cuarenta: Epílogo.**

**Bella POV.**

**QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Era invierno. Un viento helado soplaba con fuerza y las personas agarraban desesperadas sus pertenencias. La nieve estaba acumulada en las calles de New York, pero en ese momento específico no estaba nevando. Para mí, ni el viento helado ni las condiciones climáticas del invierno me molestaban. La gran noticia que estaba en boga de todos en este momento era el cambio climático. Si este tema había sido importante hace quince años atrás, ahora era más importante que nunca.

New York estaba viviendo una ola de clima helado que jamás había vivido. Y los expertos la llamaban "el comiendo de la nueva era de hielo". Miré de reojo a mi compañero de mesa. Estábamos sentados en un pequeño café en la Quinta avenida, mirando a la gente pasar. Él estaba leyendo el diario, mientras tarareaba con dulzura una melodía. Una melodía que no era ni mi nana ni la canción favorita de Esme. Era una melodía que él había compuesto para otra persona más. Una persona que esperábamos ver.

Volví a concentrarme en mí alrededor. Las calles estaban adornadas con luces y en cada dos equinas había un grupo de personas cantando villancicos. Faltaban dos días para la navidad y las calles estaban repletas. El lugar era un hervidero de gente, a pesar del clima. Ni siquiera el calentamiento global podía detener a los compradores. Sonreí al recordar a Alice, lo más seguro era que en este momento, estaba arrastrando a Jasper por todas las tiendas de la Quinta avenida. El sonido de mi celular me distrajo.

-Hola Rosalie.-contesté.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Todavía no aparecen. ¿Qué dice Alice?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella.-me respondió.

-Al parecer tendremos que seguir esperando. ¿Están muy lejos de nosotros?

-Un par de tiendas. Emmett se está probando ropa.

-Ya veo. Cuando pasen por acá, es avisaré.

-Genial, gracias Bella.

-Nos vemos, Rose.

Colgué y dejé el celular sobre la mesa. Edward dejó el diario sobre la mesa –doblado en dos- y torció la sonrisa.

-Dejen de preocuparse.-dijo.- Alice predijo que pasarían por acá y lo harán.

-Sabes muy bien que el futuro puede cambiar.-lo regañé.- Cuando las personas toman decisiones distintas…

-Lo sé, Bella. Y comprendo tu ansiedad. Pero debes mantenerte calmada. Todo está bajo control. Cualquier cambio en sus decisiones, Alice nos avisará. Ella está pendiente de sus futuros.

-¿Cómo se verán?-pregunté con ansiedad.

-Uh, ¿grandes?-preguntó Edward.

-Oh, ya sé que han crecido.-dije molesta.- Pero quiero saber si el crecimiento les ha favorecido o no.

-Yo creo que sí.-Edward se encogió de brazos.- No eran bebés feos…

-Pero la pubertad pudo haber hecho estragos en ellos.-dije.

-Bella…-Edward colocó los ojos en blanco.- ¿Puedes calmarte, por favor?

-Sé que todo saldrá bien, Edward. ¡Pero no puedo calmarme!-chillé.

-Mejor tómate tu chocolate caliente. Ahora.-me ordenó.

Agarré la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía frente a mí y bebí un pequeño sorbo. El líquido caliente le dio un poco de paz a mi fría garganta. Amaba la sensación del chocolate caliente en mí. Se sentía bien. Edward bebió un sorbo de su capuchino y volvió a dejar la taza en su plato. Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Tienes sed?-me preguntó.

-No, estoy recién alimentada.-le dije mostrándole mis ojos.- Central Park tiene especímenes bastantes curiosos.

-Animales, ¿cierto?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Piensas que mis ojos serían dorados si me hubiese comido a un humano?

-No.-sonrió.

-Entonces no preguntes cosas estúpidas. Además, creo que me conoces más que eso. Llevamos quince años juntos y jamás he probado la sangre humana.

-Dieciséis.-me corrigió.

-Quince como vampiro.-susurré.

-Tecnicismos, Bella.-colocó los ojos en blanco.

-Como digas.-dije divertida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, con nuestras miradas fijas en las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado. Muchas de las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, pasaban mirándonos sorprendidos. Obviamente que nuestra belleza llamaba la atención. Después de todo, éramos los mejores predadores que existían. Quince años siendo una vampira y todavía no me acostumbraba a que me miraran tanto. Edward parecía no inmutarse con las miradas. Claro, él llevaba más años deslumbrando a la gente que yo. Él tenía experiencia en el arte de deslumbrar y utilizar su deslumbramiento para aprovecharse de la gente. Edward torció la sonrisa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-le pregunté con cautela.

-Así es.

-Oh, rayos.-maldije por lo bajo.

-Sabes perfectamente que ahora te escucho siempre.

-Tendré que concentrarme en mantener mi barrera en alto más seguido.

-Como digas.

-Lo digo en serio.-dije divertida.

-No se nota.

-¡Pues tendré que hacerlo! Tengo muchos secretos que esconderte.

-¿A mí, tu amado esposo?

-Así es.-sonreí.

-Eres malvada.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que tienes como resultado luego de quince años de convivir con Rosalie y sus planes malévolos.-me encogí de hombros.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Nos inclinamos hacia adelante, para juntar nuestros labios en un beso, cuando sonó el celular de Edward. Nos separamos inmediatamente. Él cogió su celular y sonrió.

-¿Alice?-preguntó.

-Es la hora, Edward.-la escuché decir.

Volteé a mirar y a los divisé. Venían caminando los tres solos, conversando y muertos de la risa. En sus manos, varios paquetes de regalo. Jack era alto, musculoso y de facciones muy definidas y muy guapas. Su cabello rubio arena le llegaba hasta el cuello y las puntas las tenía rizadas. Tenía cierto aire a Emmett y a Rosalie; la mezcla perfecta entre los dos.

Henry llevaba el cabello castaño claro desordenado como si se hubiese bajado de una motocicleta. Era el único que usaba lentes ópticos, pero al parecer, no le molestaban. En sus labios había una enorme sonrisa. Era alto, delgado y musculoso, aunque menos que su hermano mayor. Se movía con gracia, aún para su tamaño. Es por eso, que me recordaba a Alice y Jasper.

Y por último estaba Elizabeth. Su cabello era un tono más castaño que Henry. Era largo –le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda- y le caía con gracia por su espalda y hombros. Lo llevaba sostenido en una media cola, dejando que sus bucles naturales se movieran con facilidad y elasticidad. Era alta, pero no tanto como sus hermanos. Su cuerpo era delgado y sus curvas estaban muy marcadas. Su rostro era dulce y una que otra peca adornaba sus mejillas.

Edward me sonrió y cogió mi mano. La apretó con fuerza, para hacerme sentir que él también estaba nervioso. Lo miré y asintió. Todo estaba listo.

**Elizabeth POV.**

Nos demoramos una semana completa en convencer a los abuelos para que nos dejaran venir a New York de compras navideñas. Florida era genial, pero no había mejor lugar que las tiendas de New York para comprar. Las calles estaban completamente adornadas y había personas cantando villancicos por todas partes. Amaba esta época del año, era mi favorita. El cielo estaba nublado, pero la nieve había dejado de caer. Aún así, soplaba un viento bastante helado.

Sonreí al ver a Henry y a Jack discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor equipo de baseball. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Jack era un fanático de los deportes. Y eso era extraño, ya que –según mis abuelos- a papá jamás le habían gustado los deportes. A Jack le gustaban todos los deportes, pero en especial el fútbol americano. Pero también tenía su otro hobby. Por alguna extraña razón, Jack amaba los autos. No podía estar un día sin trabajar en el grasiento motor de su viejo Mustang GT. Y ese era un gusto incomprendido por mis abuelos y por nosotros.

Henry era más tranquilo. Era calculador y –a veces- distante. Observaba todo con detenimiento y analizaba cada movimiento del resto con mucho cuidado. No se fiaba de nadie, sin antes conocer sus verdaderas motivaciones. Aún así, había algo que Henry no se podía resistir. Por más que tratara, no lograba controlarse. Cada vez que pasaba frente a una tienda de ropa, sentía la necesidad de entrar y comprarse algo; lo que fuera. Otro gusto incomprendido por todos nosotros.

Yo era la más calmada de todos. Me gustaba estar sola, leer mucho y tocar el piano. Por otra razón incomprensible para mis abuelos, yo era muy buena con el piano. Para mí, tocar el piano era algo natural, como si hubiese nacido haciéndolo. Las melodías se formaban sin ningún problema dentro de mi cabeza y yo sólo sentía la necesidad de pasarlas a sonidos. Hace años que tenía una melodía en particular metida en la cabeza que no sabía cómo terminarla.

Miré de reojo a mis hermanos y sonreí al verlos tan felices. Venían conversando sobre lo horrible que estaba el clima, cuando –repentinamente- tropecé con una baldosa de cemento que estaba sobresalida. Perdí el equilibrio y me rendí a la idea de que me golpearía estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Después de todo, la torpeza era algo normal en mí. Cerré los ojos, pero nunca sentí el golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Elizabeth!-gritaron Henry y Jack.

Repentinamente me sentí protegida, como nunca antes me había sentido. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que me encontraba entre los brazos de un hermoso joven de cabello despeinado castaño dorado y unos increíbles ojos dorados. Me quedé perpleja. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él torció la sonrisa y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó con dulzura.

-Supongo.-susurré.

Me soltó y dio un paso para alejarse de mí. Me sonrío. En aquel instante llegaron mis hermanos y me inspeccionaron para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Me abrumaron con tantas preguntas que les grité para que guardaran silencio.

-¡Ya basta!-dije molesta.- Estoy bien. Él me salvó.-lo apunté.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.-dijo el joven.

-Muchas gracias, Edward.-le agradeció Jack.- Elizabeth tiende a ser muy torpe.

-No se preocupen. Estoy acostumbrado. Mi novia también solía serlo.

En ese momento, llegó una joven de perfecta figura. Su cabello castaño largo iba tomado en una perfecta cola alta. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad y sus labios formaban una perfecta sonrisa. Me acercó a nosotros y extendió su mano para que Jack se la estrechara.

-Soy Isabella Masen.-dijo.- Pero me pueden decir Bella.

-Yo soy Jack, él es Henry y la torpe es Elizabeth.

-¡Hey!-dije ofendida.

Edward y Bella soltaron un par de carcajadas. Me sonrojé al escuchar lo melodiosa que eran sus risas y lo bien que encajaban. En aquel momento, mi estómago se estrujó. Sentía que esto ya lo había vivido. Aquella escena se me hizo muy familiar y no pude evitar tratar de recordar. Pero nada de mis recuerdos se parecía aquello. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que esto era un deja-vu?

-¿Están de compras?-preguntó Bella apuntando nuestros paquetes.

-Así es.-dije.- Venimos de Florida para comprar.

-Vienen desde muy lejos.-comentó Edward.

-Algo por el estilo, pero es que amamos venir de compras a New York.-dije.

-Me parece muy buen lugar para comprar.-comentó Edward.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?-preguntó Henry.

-Bella y yo entramos a Dartmouth. Pero a mí me interesa continuar con mi carrera musical.-dijo Edward.- No me interesa estudiar medicina.

-¿Medicina?-preguntó Jack impresionado.- Eso es genial.

-Lo sé, pero como dije, quiero continuar con mi carrera musical.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas?-le pregunté.

-El piano.-respondió.

-Yo también.-dije sorprendida.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?-preguntó Henry.

-Entré a literatura. Amo leer y me encanta la literatura inglesa. Es algo que me apasiona.

-A Elizabeth también le encanta leer.-comentó Jack.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Bella sonriente.- ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?

-Definitivamente Jane Austen.-dije.- Me encanta la forma que describe el mundo. Tiene una visión muy particular del mundo, del amor, de las relaciones interpersonales. Es simplemente impresionante.

Edward miró a Bella y los dos rieron. No comprendía por qué se reían, pero me gustaba escuchar sus risas. Me sentía en casa cuando estaba con ellos. Era una sensación extraña, ya que no los conocía y jamás los había visto. Luego de conversar un rato, Edward decidió que era hora de irse.

-Creo que…es hora de irnos.-dijo Edward mirando a Bella.- Ha sido un gusto conocerlos.

Edward y Bella estrecharon manos con Henry y Jack. Luego, Edward se dirigió a estrechar la mía. Su piel era helada, pero no me estremecí al sentirla. Es como si estuviera acostumbrada a ésta. Luego, me despedí de Bella. Edward me recogió las bolsas del suelo y me las entregó. Les sonreí y volvieron al café en donde estaban. Comenzamos a caminar por la calle en completo silencio. ¿Mis hermanos se sentirían igual que yo? Los miré de reojo. Podía notar lo incómodos que se sentían. Entonces, no era yo la única.

**Jack POV.**

Vaya, me sentía incómodo. Como si me hubiesen sacado algo de mi interior sin previo aviso ni anestesia. Algo dentro de mí hacía falta y no sabía qué. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Esto era extraño. Jamás me había sentido así. Me sentía completamente desolado. Suspiré resignado. Sólo había una cosa que me ayudaría a recuperarme. Miré hacia mi derecha y sonreí al verla. Era una tienda de ropa deportiva.

-Esperen.-dije.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Henry.

-Vamos a entrar a esta tienda.-dije señalando la tienda.

-¿Una tienda de ropa deportiva?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Oh, vamos. Lo necesito.

-Hombres.-Elizabeth colocó los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos.

La cogí del brazo y la arrastré hacia dentro. La tienda era enorme y cada pieza de ropa me llamaba. Hasta que vi la ropa de fútbol americano. Solté a Elizabeth y caminé a paso apresurado hacia ella. Las camisetas de los equipos me llamaban. Estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y lo más probable era que me ganara una beca por jugar fútbol americano en el colegio. Para mí, el deporte era fácil. Y me entretenía. Al igual que la mecánica. Agarré una de las camisetas de los Florida Gators. Aquella sería pronto mi camiseta, si me ganaba la beca para entrar a la Universidad de Florida.

-Los Florida Gators.-escuché una voz a mi espalda.- Es un gran equipo. ¿Tú juegas allá?

Volteé y me encontré con una figura que se me hizo conocida. Un joven alto, musculoso, de cabello rizado y ojos dorados me estaba sonriendo. A su lado –tomada de su brazo- había una rubia espectacular. Sus curvas eran bastantes demarcadas, su rostro era hermoso, su cabello rubio caía como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad.

-Eh, no. Pero espero jugar un día para ellos.

-¿Algún día pronto?-me preguntó la joven.

-Estoy en mi último año de colegio. Vivo en Florida y lo más probable es que me gane una beca para jugar en la Universidad de Florida. ¿A ustedes les gusta el fútbol americano?

-A mí me encanta. A mi novia –Rose- no tanto.

-No comprendo el fútbol americano. Prefiero los autos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál conduces?

-Un Mustang GT, pero de la versión nueva. Me preocupé de arreglarle el motor para que corra más rápido.

-Wow, eso es genial. Yo también manejo un Mustang GT, pero uno de los antiguos.

-Tienen los mejores motores.-me dijo Rosalie.

-Eso es cierto.-concordé con ella.

-Ah, mi nombre es Emmett.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jack.

-Lindo nombre.-dijo Rose.

-Gracias.-dije avergonzado.

Guardamos silencio un par de minutos. Emmett se soltó de Rose y comenzó a ver las camisetas. Rose me miró y sonrió. Al rato, se acercó a Emmett para ayudarlo a elegir una camiseta. Al verlos, me entró la nostalgia. Sentía que los había visto, pero no me acordaba donde.

-¿Rose?-pregunté un poco avergonzado de hablar con ella.

Ella me miró y me sonrió con dulzura, con cierto tono maternal en sus ojos.

-¿Dime?-me preguntó.

-No sé si esto sonará como un insulto, pero te pareces mucho a mi mamá.

-¿A tu mamá?-preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Así es. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía tres años, pero tengo un recuerdo muy vago de ella.

-¿Cómo era?-preguntó Emmett.

-Alta, de cabello rubio, de mirada amable, tierna y muy hermosa. Recuerdo su voz.-cerré mis ojos.- Recuerdo como me cantaba al dormir. Su hermosa voz a mi oído, diciéndome que todo estará bien. Su mano recorrer mi cabello…

-Suena como una gran persona.-dijo Rose.

Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.

-Me siento alagada.-dijo ella.

-Gracias.-sonreí.

-¿Y tu papá?-preguntó Emmett.

-A decir verdad, como que nosotros tenemos visiones de nuestros padres muy distintas.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Emmett.

-Mis hermanos y yo.-los apunté.

Henry y Elizabeth estaban sentados en una banca probándose zapatillas. Los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hablando con ellos. En aquel momento, me puse a pensar en las visiones de padres que teníamos. Para mí, mamá era hermosa, audaz y de cabello rubio. Con una hermosa voz y muy tierna. Para Henry era castaña, muy ruidosa y muy hiperactiva. Y para Elizabeth…bueno, ella realmente no recordaba muy bien a mamá. Pero siempre decía que era hermosa y muy tierna. Y papá, bueno, allí también estábamos en desacuerdo. Para mí papá era alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño, muy risueño y un poco escandaloso. Para Henry papá era rubio, callado y algo sumiso. Para Elizabeth también era algo confuso. Ella recordaba que papá le cantaba una nana para dormir, pero nada más. Rose llamó mi atención con su mano. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

-¿Qué decías?-me preguntó.

-Oh, nada. No hay problema.

Rose me sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos, Rose.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Ya encontraste la camiseta que querías?

-Así es.-dijo Emmett.- Me llevaré la de los Gators.-me sonrió-. Espero que la próxima temporada pueda comprar una camiseta de los Gators con tu nombre, Jack.

-Eso espero.-le dije.

-Nos vemos pronto.-dijo Emmett.

-Adiós.-dijo Rose.

-Espero verlos alguna otra vez.-les dije.

-Quizás, para uno de tus juegos en la Universidad de Florida.-dijo Rose.- Suerte con eso.

-Gracias.

Se despidieron de mí y se marcharon a la caja para pagar. Me quedé mirándolos hasta que se marcharon. Rose tenía cierta aura que me llamaba la atención. Sentía que la conocía, pero eso era imposible. Llevé la camiseta de los Gators hasta la caja y los chicos se me acercaron. Elizabeth me sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-me preguntó.

-Creo haber tenido una epifanía.-dije.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso?-preguntó Henry.

-Sí, lo sé.-coloqué los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba tu epifanía?-me preguntó Elizabeth divertida.

-De mamá y papá.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre eso.-dijo Henry.- Todos tenemos ideas distintas de ellos y nadie sabe como son en realidad.

-Yo también tuve una epifanía de ellos hoy.-dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Ah, sí?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es. ¿Recuerdan la melodía que he tenido en mi cabeza por años y no he podido terminarla?

-Así es.-dijimos al unísono con Henry.

-Bueno, creo que la terminé.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No lo sé, Jack.-me dijo.- Como que algo encajó hace un momento. Y creo que puedo terminar la melodía.

-¡Wow, eso es genial, Elizabeth!-dije emocionado. Henry bufó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué yo no tengo una epifanía de ellos?

-Quizás la tengas, algún día.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Eso no me anima mucho.-dijo Henry.

-Oh, vamos Henry.-dije.- Sé que ir de compras te animará.

-No lo sé.-dijo él.

-Oh, como si no quisieras comprarte otra corbata de marca.

-Puede ser que quiera…

-Eres tan extraño.-comenté.- Y lo peor es que te encanta comprar ropa pero tienes novia. Y por otras cosas que no diré en este momento –miré a Elizabeth y ella sonrió-, no puedo durar de tu masculinidad.

-Soy muy macho.-dijo él mostrando sus músculos.

-Lo sabemos.-dije.

-Disculpe, ¿va a pagar por eso?-me preguntó la vendedora.

-Así es.-dije.

-Muy bien. Un joven acaba de comprar la misma camiseta. Es muy popular, parece.

-Aja.

Pagué y nos marchamos a una tienda para que Henry pudiera disfrutar de sus compras. Algo debía admitir, Henry tenía muy buen estilo y se vestía muy bien. Y eso lo ayudaba a conquistar mujeres. Ellas caían rendidas a sus pies con su look de macho elegante y seductor.

**Henry POV.**

Entramos a la tienda y los chicos se sentaron en un taburete. Sabía que esto no les entretenía mucho, pero a mí me encantaba. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero sentía que me unía con mamá. Y eso era algo estúpido. Jamás había conocido a mamá y ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo era en realidad. Pero me gustaba la imagen que tenía de ella. Estaba viendo unas corbatas, cuando escuché una voz melodiosa a mi derecha.

-¡Jazz, la azul te queda mejor!

Volteé a ver y me sorprendí al ver a una joven de cabello corto y rebelde. Era pequeña y tenía cierto aspecto de duendecillo. Estaba discutiendo con un hombre de cabello como el color de la miel, era alto y musculoso. Su mirada era cauta, calculadora y quizás fría. Pero la forma como miraba a la chica era totalmente impresionante. La miraba con adoración, como si el mundo girara a su alrededor. El joven sonrió.

-Lo que desees, Alice.-dijo el tal Jazz.

-Gracias.-Alice le lanzó un beso.

Volví a concentrarme en las corbatas. Estaba a punto de escoger una roja, cuando una mano blanca y helada como la nieve, se topó con la mía. Recorrí la mano, el brazo hasta llegar a la persona en sí. Era la misma chica que estaba discutiendo con el chico hace un momento sobre corbatas. Ella me sonrió.

-¡Hola!-dijo emocionada.

-Eh, hola.-le respondí vacilante.

-¿Vas a querer la corbata roja?-me preguntó.

Saqué la mano inmediatamente de la corbata, sin decir nada. Las palabras no salían den mi boca, ya que no podía formar ninguna oración con sentido.

-Eh, sí. Digo no.

-¿No o sí?-preguntó divertida.

-Me da lo mismo.-dije.

-Es una linda corbata.-dijo levantándola y colocándomela en el cuello.- Te quedará bien. Creo que debes llevártela.

-Yo…

-Jasper, ven a opinar.-dijo Alice.

El hombre llamado Jasper se acercó a nosotros. Él me miró y sonrió.

-¿Le queda bien?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Alice.

Me entregó la corbata. Y se puso a revolotear alrededor de las otras corbatas. Jasper se quedó quieto, esperando a que Alice eligiera algo. Pero al parecer, Alice había elegido más que una sola cosa. La vi recoger al menos cinco o seis corbatas. Y estaba en busca de más. Jamás había visto a una persona tan hiperactiva como ella. A decir verdad, sentía cierta familiaridad con respecto a ellos. Sentía que los conocía y muy profundamente. Como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. La vi buscar corbatas y sonreí. Sin saber porqué.

Sentí la mirada de Jasper fija en mí, pero no quise voltear para verlo. Sentía que no me miraba con odio ni nada por el estilo. Sentía que me miraba con curiosidad, como si quisiera saber lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en este momento. Comencé a sentirme nervioso de un momento a otro por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero –de la nada- una ola de paz y tranquilidad me golpeó. Sentí como un gran peso se salía de mi espalda y podía respirar con tranquilidad. Me atreví a mirar a Jasper.

-¿Van a la universidad?

-Así es. Los dos entramos a Yale. Alice es mi novia.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Y tú?

-Voy al colegio todavía. Tengo dieciséis años y medio. Casi diecisiete.

-Ya veo. Todavía te falta.

-Así es, pero no tanto. Mi hermano grande tiene dieciocho y mi hermana pequeña tiene quince años.

-Interesante, ¿y qué quieres estudiar?

-Estaba pensando en historia. Me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con las guerras. En especial la guerra civil.

-Fue una batalla muy interesante. La confederación contra la unión. Me gusta la batalla de Galveston.-comentó.

-Es interesante, pero no una de las mejores.-me encogí de hombros.

-Una opinión muy válida.-me dijo.

-¡Jazz!-gritó Alice. Los dos volteamos.- ¿Te gusta el púrpura?

-No mucho.

-Oh, bueno.

Alice volvió a lo suyo. Miré a Jasper y él suspiró.

-¿Es siempre así?-le pregunté.

-La mayoría de las veces. Pero es mi Alice y la amo con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

-¿Llevan muchos años juntos?

-Realmente no llevo la cuenta, pero adoro estar con Alice. Así que el tiempo realmente no cuenta.

-Ya veo.

Alice revoloteó un poco más en busca de más corbatas, camisas, sweaters y otras prendas varias. Hasta que llegó a nuestro lado. Me entregó varias prendas y me obligó a ir a probármelas. Por alguna extraña razón, le hice caso. Mientras me cambiaba, noté que Alice tenía cierto poder sobre mí. Aquello me pareció bastante extraño, ya que jamás la había visto. Cuando salí de los probadores Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido. En aquel momento, Elizabeth y Jack se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-me preguntó Elizabeth.

-Hace rato estaba conversando con dos personas. ¿No los vieron?

-No.-dijo Jack.- ¿Ya terminaste? Tenemos que irnos al hotel a ordenar. Partimos en el vuelo de las diez.

-Sí, mejor vamos.-dije.

De las cosas que Alice me había elegido, escogí dos cosas que más me habían gustado; una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Me dirigí a la caja y le pasé las dos cosas a la vendedora. Ella sonrió y las colocó inmediatamente en una bolsa y me los entregó.

-¿Cuánto es?-le pregunté.

-Está todo pagado.-me dijo ella.- Una joven vino hace un par de minutos y pagó por estas dos prendas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿Era bajita, con el cabello desordenado y corto, y era un poco hiperactiva?-pregunté.

-Así es. ¿La conoces?

-Eh, un poco.-dije.

-Bueno, ella pagó por todo.

-Gracias.-dijo Jack. Me agarró por los hombros y se acercó a mi oído: déjalo ya, Henry. Está pagado.

No discutí más. Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos al hotel. Mientras ordenábamos para irnos, nos pusimos a conversar y llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido un día bastante extraño.

**Esme POV.**

Nos sentamos en el café del aeropuerto a esperar a que los chicos llegaran. El vuelo a Denali salía en media hora y los chicos habían decidido recorrer una vez más las tiendas de New York. Así que Carlisle –con su tono calmado- les había dicho que sí. Suspiré y volví a mirar la hora. Si perdíamos el vuelo por su culpa, los castigaría, ya que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba. Carlisle cogió mi mano y la apretó con cariño.

-Alice dijo que todo saldría bien y que mañana estaríamos en Denali.

-Extraño mi casa.-le confesé.- El calor de mi chimenea, la vista desde mi estudio y las conversaciones con Carmen.

-Mañana estaremos en casa.

-Que bueno.-susurré.

Habíamos ido a New York porque los chicos habían insistido en ver a los bebés, bueno, ya no eran más bebés. Yo no había querido ir, ya que sabía que mi corazón daría un vuelco al verlos y me invadiría la nostalgia. Y eso no quería. Había decidido no verlos y Carlisle me había apoyado. Después de todo, así era mejor. Ellos ya se habían olvidado de nosotros y no había porqué jugar con sus frágiles recuerdos. Era mejor observarlos de lejos, como yo lo había hecho una que otra vez. El móvil de Carlisle sonó y él lo contestó. Era Alice. A los pocos segundos me ofreció el teléfono.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Desea hablar contigo.-dijo él.

-Oh, está bien.

Agarré el móvil y me lo coloqué al oído.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-pregunté.

-Mira a tu derecha.

Haciendo lo que me pedía, miré hacia la derecha. Pero allí no vi nada que pudiera llamarme la atención.

-¿Qué hay a mi…?

Frente a mis ojos estaban pasando tres hermosas criaturas; dos hombres y una jovencita. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eran ellos. Eran mis hermosos nietos humanos. Sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro y las risas de los demás al otro lado del teléfono. Dios, estaban tan hermosos. Sentía unas ganas imperiosas por levantarme de mi asiento y salir a abrazarlos con todas mi fuerzas.

-Eso no será una buena idea, Esme.-me dijo Alice.- Déjalos ir. Es lo mejor.

-Están guapísimos…-dije sorprendida.

-Hemos sabido muchas cosas sobre ellos. Te lo contaremos cuando lleguemos.-dijo Alice.- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

-Te odio por llenarme de nostalgia, pero gracias cariño.

-La nostalgia se te pasará. Lo sé.

-Gracias.-susurré.

Alice colgó el teléfono y se lo pasé a Carlisle. Él sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme el hombro. Me besó la mano.

-¿Eres feliz?

Lo miré a los ojos, sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla.

-Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Nadie ha tenido todas las oportunidades que yo he tenido. Nadie se ha enamorado del hombre más maravilloso del mundo; nadie ha criado a los hijos más revoltosos, cariñosos y asombrosos; y nadie, NADIE, ha criado a tres nietos más talentosos y hermosos. Soy muy afortunada.

-Te amo Esme.

-Sí, yo también te amo.-dijo Emmett con tono de burla.

Volteamos y vimos a los seis parados detrás de nosotros. Los tres estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Los miré, me paré y los abracé. Le di a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y les sonreí.

-Es hora de volver a casa.

-Oh, yo no quiero volver.-dijo Emmett.- Acá es entretenido.

-Emmett, hazle caso a tu madre.-lo regañó Carlisle.

-Sí, papá.-dijo Emmett con tono infantil.

Todos reímos a carcajadas. Cogí la mano de Carlisle y comenzamos a caminar hacia el avión. Los chicos nos seguían a pocos pasos. Emmett y Rosalie iban abrazados, conversando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrirles. Alice y Jasper venían cogidos de la mano, al igual que nosotros, pero Alice se encargaba de balancear sus manos. Edward y Bella cerraban el grupo. Los dos iban cogidos de la mano, mirándose como un par de recién enamorados. Llevaban bastantes años juntos y –aún así- no habían perdido su chispa. Miré a Carlisle y le apreté la mano con más fuerza. Él me miró y me sonrió. Movió sus labios para decir algo, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

-Te amo.-me dijo.

-Te amo.- le respondí de la misma manera.

Los ocho caminamos hasta el avión. Los ocho miembros que componíamos la familia Cullen. Una gran familia de vampiros, mi familia. Escuché las risas de mis niños y sonreí. Si había un Dios, me había dado el regalo más hermoso del mundo. Me había quitado un hijo en la vida mortal, pero me había dotado de seis en mi vida inmortal. No cabía duda alguna, erala mujer más afortunada del mundo…

º0º0º0º0º

**Fin. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le faltó algo? ¿Habrían cambiado algo? Sus comentarios son geniales, así que espero que comenten todos. Gracias por su apoyo. Espero que nos veamos pronto en otro fic. Haré todo lo posible para traerles uno nuevo lo más rápido posible. Gracias, nuevamente.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


End file.
